


Business as Usual

by Kadzuki_Fuchoin



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 316,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadzuki_Fuchoin/pseuds/Kadzuki_Fuchoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day in life for Asami and Akihito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Hi there! Business as Usual was originally posted at ff.net and livejournal (Kadzuki23)but Asarita suggested that I post it here so she could download it. I swear, I have been reading from AO3 for a while now and I did not realize that the fictions here are downloadable! (bangs forehead on the computer screen)
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Asami picked up his phone on the first ring. "Akihito." He smirked.

"Asami?"

"Anything wrong?" Asami asked when he heard the photographer was stalling.

"Uhm, the Mackerel fish that you told me to buy for dinner? It's sold out. The fishmonger told me they were selling like hot cakes today. So, I'll be buying the next best thing."

"No, I specifically told you that I wanted that for dinner."

"And I just told you that it was sold out, you bastard."Akihito replied sarcastically.

Asami sat on his leather chair. He took no notice of his bodyguards and secretary standing in the room and spoke, "Did you try Marukoshi?"

Akihito snorted. "That expensive shop that sells everything double the price? No fucking way! I will not pay for something that I can get cheaper outside!"

"Use my credit card. Didn't I give you one last week?" Asami chuckled. With his unoccupied hand, he released the locks to his safe and retrieved his gun.

"I'm NOT using the credit card!" Akihito shouted. "I can afford to buy a damn fish! I just hate going to that place. Do you know Marukoshi's nick name? It's known as the rich housewives' mart," Akihito sneered.

"You are a rich housewife."

"Bastard! I am not your housewife!" Akihito shouted.

Asami had to distance the phone from his ears. His boy can really yell when he's furious. After a series of _bastard, jerk and perverted yakuza_ , the photographer calmed down. Asami pressed the phone to his ear.

"Just buy everything you need there. Use the card, Akihito," the yakuza ordered as he checked his gun.

This time, his lover sighed. "I don't want to! The salesgirl and cashier are stuck up bitches! The last time I went in to get something, they stared at my torn jeans and laughed at me. They were not discreet about it."

Asami could picture his lover pouting. _He must be biting his lip._ Akihito does that when he is in a whiny mode.

"Why, those sluts," Asami replied calmly even though he felt his temper rising.

"Yeah," Akihito agreed before continuing, "So can I buy other….?"

"No." Asami looked up at Kirishima who immediately stepped forward to offer a clean cloth for Asami. He took the phone and held it close to the Asami's ear while the drug lord expertly disassembled his gun for cleaning.

"But I can't find it elsewhere, bastard! You are so picky with food! Since I couldn't get the ingredients, can we order sushi tonight?"

Asami smiled. He knew his lover was trying to trick him into agreeing. "I am sick of sushi. We ate them for three dinners already."

"Damn," muttered the photographer when he realized Asami was not giving in.

Asami assembled the gun after cleaning. "Go to Marukoshi now and flash them the Platinum card."

"And tell them what? I want to buy a Mackerel fish with a credit card?" Akihito said sarcastically.

"No, flash it to them and tell them you're buying the whole store." Asami motioned his guards with his finger. Six bullets were presented to him. Asami handed the gun to Kirishima and his ever dutiful secretary passed the phone back to Asami before loading the magazine with bullets.

"WHAT? Are you out of your fucking mind? Can you actually buy a store with a damn plastic card?"

The yakuza chuckled. "I am not sure about other plastic cards but the one that you're holding under my name certainly can."

"Crazy, perverted bastard."

"One more name calling and I'll tie you to the bed the whole night," Asami threatened. Kirishima finished his task and handed the gun back to Asami.

"Arg! Okay, okay whatever! If they ever laughed at me, I'm spending the night at Kou's!" The photographer threatened.

Asami grinned. "Then, I'll just make sure those two bitches shut up for good."

"Asami!"

"Be good Akihito. Go get the stuff. I'll be back in two hours." Asami ended the call.

Still holding his favourite gun, the yakuza stood up from his leather chair and walked slowly to the man kneeling in front of him. At his nod, his bodyguards removed the gag the man had on his mouth. The man had the nerve to steal and repackaged all 5kg worth of heroine in small little packets, attempting to sell to street junkies. He was a very unlucky man. His second customer happened to be Asami's undercover agent; who took the liberty to report to his boss.

"Now, where were we?" Asami curved a smile.

"Please, Asami sama. I will never do that again! I swear! I will …" the man's pleas were cut short when Suoh rammed his fist at his jaw.

There was a sickening crack to the man's jaw and the man screamed in pain. With another nod from Asami, Suoh twisted the man's arm until another loud crack was heard in the stilled room.

"Please Asami sama.. Forgive me!" The man cried.

"Kirishima, I am feeling generous today." Asami smiled as he raised his gun to the man's head.

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up, nodding in agreement. "Indeed, Asami sama."

Without even waiting for the main to utter a word, Asami fired two shots and the man collapsed on the floor.

Asami passed his gun to Kirishima before turning his attention to his expensive Italian loafers disapprovingly. That bastard's filthy blood soiled his shoes.

The bodyguards, sensing Asami's dark gaze on his shoes quickly knelt down to wipe the stains. Kirishima pocketed the gun and retrieved Asami's coat from the chair. He helped his boss to slip on his tailor made coat before fixing his cufflinks.

When Kirishima was done, he stared at the lifeless body on the floor. The bastard was really lucky. Asami sama had originally wanted to use his katana to disemboweled the man but Takaba's call put the yakuza in such a good mood that he decided to end his worthless piece of life with two shots.

"Kirishima, call my lawyer and have him escorted to Marukoshi now. Tell him to buy that damn store and put it under Akihito's name." Asami walked out of the room without a backward glance, leaving his trusted bodyguards to deal with the cleaning.

Kirishima immediately took his phone out to make the call. "It's done, Asami sama." Kirishima said after a short moment.

Asami walked into his office. "Good. Send me urgent reports that I need to look at. I have to be home for dinner."

"Hai, Asami sama." Kirishima left his boss's room to carry his duties. When Asami got home an hour later than the intended time, he found his lover sprawled on the couch. The television was switched on but Asami noticed his lover wasn't paying attention to it.

"You're late!" Akihito stood up crossly. He walked to the dining table where the food had been set according to Asami's preference. "Now I have to reheat them."

Asami removed his coat and handed it Akihito. His lover took it without complains.

"Why were you so late? You said you'd be home in two hours."

Asami cupped his lover's face before kissing him roughly. "Business as usual" He replied when he broke the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is self beta-ed. Please pm me if there is any mistakes and I will try my best to fix it. Any similarities to other authors' fictions are purely coincidental.
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

Akihito thought that it wasn't by pure chance he found out that he owned Marukoshi. After his conversation with Asami, he paid a visit to the mart to get the Mackerel fish using Asami's Platinum card. He however, did not flash it to the bitch manning the cashier and announced that he intended to buy the whole store. He still thought it was nonsensical; he didn't think the credit card machine would allow so many numbers being punched in anyways. So when he stood at the counter to pay for the ridiculously high price fish alongside with a few items, surprisingly the bitch at the counter didn't sneer at him like she used to. She was even polite and dared not look at Akihito when she accepted the credit card.

 _Asami must have sent his men to threaten her._ For once, Akihito was pleased with Asami's interference. That'll serve her right.

It was a week later when Akihito realized he needed to get some vinegar for the night's dinner. The vinegar which Asami favored was a special brand sold exclusively at Marukoshi. He dreaded to go back to the store, knowing how the rich patrons would look at his cheap shirt, faded jeans and sneakers. Fishing his phone from his jeans, he made a quick call to Asami.

"Asami, a quick question," Akihito blurted out when the yakuza answered.

"What is it?"

"Do you take any other vinegar besides Miz?"

"No," Asami replied curtly.

Akihito cursed. "Ah, damn. It's all right then."

"You called me to ask my preference in vinegar?"

Akihito could imagine his lover smirking. "Bastard. I wouldn't have to if you eat everything I cook without a hint of sarcasm."

"Akihito, your cooking skills improved tremendously after my constructive criticisms, no?"

Akihito refrained from cursing. "You arrogant jerk. Why did I waste my time calling you? I'm hanging up."

Just as Akihito was about to press the end button, he heard Asami's voice, "So, what about the vinegar?"

Akihito answered sarcastically, "Nothing. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, _Asami-sama_."

This time, he didn't wait for Asami's reply and quickly ended the call. _Ah, fuck it. I don't care. Since I have to stop there anyway, I might as well get the other stuff too. Maybe I'll treat myself to some imported beer and snacks using the Platinum card_. Akihito smiled playfully at the thought of misusing Asami's card. He jammed the helmet onto his head and rode his Vespa to Marukoshi.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

_Club Sion._

Asami starred at his phone. _That cheeky brat._ Dumping the phone carelessly on the table, he turned to his secretary standing beside him. "Kirishima, did Nakamura finalize the purchase of Marukoshi?"

"Yes, Asami sama. The documents were drawn and signed two days ago. It is now under Takaba sama's name."

Asami nodded coolly. "Good. What about the two bitches Akihito mentioned?"

"There were about twenty female staffs working in Marukoshi. As Takaba sama was not specific enough, I could not be certain of their identities. Would you like me to fire all of them and rehire a new batch?" Kirishima was already retrieving his phone, awaiting Asami's orders.

Asami leaned back against his leather chair. "No," he spoke after a moment of silence. "Leave them be. I believed the manager gave them an earful the other day."

Kirishima raised an eyebrow in surprised. Asami sama is usually not that forgiving.

"However, if things like that happened again, see that the bitches are disposed off." _Ah, there's the boss,_ Kirishima thought.

"And put a call to Marukoshi's manager. Informed them their new owner is dropping by in his motorcycle to get a bottle of vinegar." Asami ordered as he flipped open a report.

Kirishima took that as his cue to remove himself from the boss's office. He took one last look at his boss's satisfied smirk before opening the door and bowed. "Understood, Asami sama."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Akihito parked his Vespa at the one of the parking lots in front of the mart. _No designated parking for bicycles and motorcycles. Marukoshi is clearly not expecting customers without a proper ride._ Akihito sneered. Any minute, the security would be stepping out to shoo him away like a stray kitten.

True enough, Akihito noticed a man in suit walked out of the automatic doors as he was placing the helmet on the seat of his Vespa. Akihito quickly lowered his glance, pretended not to see him. _Ah, shit._ He when he realized the man in suit walked quickly towards his direction.

Akihito thought of running but he needed to get the vinegar, _damn it._ He wondered if he could park his shabby ride at the back alley of the mart. Sighing, he picked up his helmet, intending to move away. The manager's voice halted his plans.

"Takaba sama! What an honor!" The man bowed before straightening himself up to look at Akihito.

Akihito's jaw dropped.

"Why don't you park at our VIP parking right in front of the store?"

Akihito was at loss for words. "Ah… Er…I…."

"Ah, pardon me for my rudeness; I should have introduced myself. My name is Suzuki Kenta, manager of Marukoshi. I have been informed of your arrival." The man bowed again.

 _Asami._ The part time photographer couldn't think of anyone else who could do that except his yakuza lover. _That bastard, he must have planned the whole thing._ Snapping out from his angry thoughts, Akihito turned to the manager.

"Ah, please to meet you, Suzuki san." Akihito offered his hand to the manager.

The manager took the offered hand and exchanged the handshake enthusiastically. "Takaba sama, you are too kind. Come; allow me to be your shopping assistant for the day." He stepped aside and motioned Akihito to walk ahead.

Akihito almost refused; the thought of someone chaperoning him during grocery shopping did not appeal to him at all. He preferred to shop alone so he could ogle at the rows of sweets and imported chocolates. However, he felt sorry for the manager. God knows what Asami would do to the poor man if he refused and knowing the possessive bastard, the manager would be out of job before the nightfall; so he complied.

The manager followed Akihito closely into the mart, walking a step behind. The minute he entered the mart, two lines of royal blue uniform staff bowed and bade him welcome, much to Akihito's embarrassment. _He is so going to kill Asami when he gets home._

The entire shopping experience was mortifying. Akihito, who normally had to carry everything on his own, found himself with two assistants behind him, following his every step. Whenever he stretched his arm out to check on a product, the manager quickly retrieved the item from the shelf and held it out for him, all the while explaining important information about the product.

Akihito did not know which was worse; to have the stuck up bitches and patrons sneering at him or the five-star treatment he was receiving. Decided that he had enough of the manager's over the top treatment, he made a beeline to the condiment section and quickly grabbed a bottle of Miz without bothering to check on the price. He proceeded to the cashier for checkout, hoping to get out of the damn place as soon as possible.

"Takaba sama, where would you like us to send these items?" The manager asked as the girl at the counter packed the items in Marukoshi's royal blue grocery bags.

"Huh? I'll take it home, of course." Akihito passed the Platinum card to the girl.

The girl looked frightened and shook her head. "We cannot accept this, Takaba sama."

Akihito looked genuinely puzzled. Was there something wrong with the card? He scrutinized the black plastic card with gold letterings in his hands, looking for signs that it was unusable. _Crap, how is he going to pay for all these stuff?_ He had only a few hundred yen in his wallet.

The manager suddenly laughed heartily. "Takaba sama, you have such great sense of humor!"

Akihito tore his gaze from the credit card. "Huh?"

"Takaba sama, surely you don't have to pay in your own store?" The manager stopped laughing and smiled at Akihito innocently.

It took Akihito full ten seconds to register what the manager had said. "Ex….excuse me? I must have heard wrongly. Did you say I own the store?"

The manager smiled again. "Why yes, Takaba sama. You bought the store a few days ago, remember?"

"WHAT?" Akihito exclaimed. "If this is another Asami's sick jokes, you better stop it now." Akihito glared at the manager.

Shocked by Akihito's sudden rage, the manager bowed, "I'm sorry, Takaba sama! I didn't mean to laugh at you! I was…"

"So, Asami was behind this," Akihito interrupted the man.

The manager stood up. "Ta… Takaba sama?" He gulped. "I… I don't understand. We received instructions that the previous owner sold the store to you. Your lawyer, Nakamura san came to finalize the sale two days ago."

He knew who Nakamura was- one of Asami's many lawyers whose specialty involves real properties.

"Ta… Takaba sama?"

Akihito whirled around, too mortified to look at the manager. He was beyond embarrassed; imagine an owner of a high class mart came shopping in torn jeans and Vespa- unheard of! If Asami didn't stick his finger in, he was sure the manager would be on the floor by now, laughing at his silliness. Akihito wished there was a hole he could jumped into and escaped from the embarrassment he was facing.

"Takaba sama?"

He turned slowly to face the manager offered a sheepish grin. "I.. er, need to get back now. Here, l'll carry these." Akihito grabbed the plastic bags and literally ran to his motorcycle.

"Thank you, Takaba sama! It has been a pleasure!" The manager shouted, waving his hands. A few cashiers quickly formed a line behind the manager and bowed.

Akihito sped home and reached the penthouse he and Asami shared in a record breaking time. Dumping the bags on the table, he texted Asami.

_You are so dead._

He waited for Asami to reply but the text never came. "Arg!" Akihito screamed, frustrated that he could never win against Asami. He dumped the phone on the dining table, marched to the bathroom and stood under the warm shower. When he was satisfied, he stepped out donning only his boxers and plopped down on the long couch.

He looked at the bags on the dining table, contemplating for a while. _Ah, fuck it! I'm not going to cook!_ The photographer stretched himself comfortably on the couch and slept.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Asami returned home a few hours later to find a barely naked Akihito sleeping on the couch. He curved a smile when he saw the unpacked royal blue plastic bags on the dining table.

As if on cue, Akihito stirred and opened his eyes slowly. Realizing his lover was home; he jumped up from the couch and strode towards Asami.

"You bastard! Why did you buy Marukoshi and put it under my name?" Akihito skewered a finger through the older man's well toned chest.

Asami grabbed his hands and yanked him closer. "What's wrong with it? Isn't it satisfying to know that you don't have to worry about the stuck up bitches at the mart? Not to mention you don't even have to pay for the groceries."

The younger man shoved back. "Now, just a damn minute! You bought the store because I complained about the two bitches?"

Asami shrugged off his jacket and dumped it carelessly on the chair. "Akihito, if I buy every damn thing just because somebody laughed at you, how many properties do you think I have to purchase?"

"Then tell me, how many properties have you bought on your whims and put it under my name?" Akihito challenged.

"A few."

"WHAT? Are you out of your fucking mind? Why do you do that?" Akihito threw his hands up in the air, flipping in frustration.

Asami replied coolly, "Because I can."

"Why are you doing this to me? Take it back, I don't want it!"

Asami loosened his tie and proceeded to unbutton his cufflinks. "You know, most wives would be happy if their husbands buy them something."

"I'm not most wives!" Akihito blabbed out quickly only to realize his mistakes. Before he could correct himself, Asami interrupted.

"Of course you're not most wives. You're a yakuza's wife; one with dignity and a screwed sense of pride."

"I am not your WIFE!" Akihito all but shouted. Damn it, Asami was enjoying this too much!

Realizing that the fight was going nowhere, Akihito gave in. "Ah, I supposed no matter how I protest, the damage has been done."

Asami raised an eyebrow. _The boy is getting smart._

Akihito walked to the couch crossly. "Imagine what Kou and Takato would say when they find out I own Marukoshi," Akihito slapped his hand on his forehead. "I'll never hear the end of this! Takaba Akihito- the owner of the snobbish mart!" Akihito sulked.

Asami sat on the couch and pulled the boy onto his lap. Kissing his pouting lips, Asami whispered, "Tell them that you are now the CEO of the rich housewives' mart."

"ASAMI!" Akihito let out a thin scream of frustration.

Without giving Akihito a chance to wriggle away, Asami picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and strode to their bedroom. Akihito didn't manage to get out of the bedroom until five hours later. Dinner was truly forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is your first time reading Business as Usual, please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is self beta-ed. Please pm me if there is any mistakes and I will try my best to fix it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction

Akihito entered the café, heaving his heavy camera bag on his shoulder. He had just finished shooting for an event at the hotel a few blocks away from the café when his best buddy since high school called him out for a drink. Akihito nearly declined as he wanted nothing more but to go back and sleep; he was dead tired after putting up with endless snobbish models’ demands in the event. Kou was persistent; he didn't offer Akihito a chance to turn his invitation down and even threatened to drag him out if he had to.

"Akihito!"

Akihito looked up to search for the voice and found his best friends sat around a table at the corner with two huge milkshakes in front of them. Akihito dropped his heavy bag on the empty seat with a thud, pulled the chair and sat.

"Yo! Glad you could make it!" Kou gave Akihito a friendly punch on his shoulder.

Akihito slapped his hand away. "As if I had a choice! You said you'd dragged me here if I don't come!"

"Do you know how long it has been since we last met?" Takato frowned.

"Three fucking weeks!" Kou added as he showed three fingers to Akihito's face.

Akihito pushed Kou's hands away, yawning tiredly. "I was busy. I got to make a living, you know. Unlike you two, I don't have a permanent job."

"Tsk tsk… Takaba Akihito. You're not fooling us. You don't even have to lift a finger if you allow Asami to take care of you." Takato poked a finger at Akihito's chest.

"I'm not his mistress." Akihito brushed Takato's hands away. His best friends found out about their relationship after his stint in Hong Kong. For weeks after he returned, Akihito avoided direct confrontation with Kou and Takato, choosing only to communicate via Internet or the phone. He clearly underestimated his friends for they managed to corner him after work one day, literally dragged him to an empty park and threatened to take nude photos of him if he refused. For lack of a better option, Akihito finally told them the truth, minus the gory details of gun fights and rape.

"Seriously Akihito, that man is filthy rich. It wouldn't hurt to use his money," Kou replied in a twinge of envy. He was surprised; even jealous when he learnt his friend's involvement with the yakuza. Mostly, he couldn't believe Akihito's luck; imagine all the money Akihito could have if he allowed Asami to shower him with it.

"I'm not with him for his money," Akihito grumbled. He stopped a passing waiter to order his favorite vanilla milkshake. Suddenly remembering something, Akihito rummaged through his camera bag for his wallet. He flipped it open and groaned.

"Damn, I'm broke. And it's not even pay day yet." He turned to his best friends who were looking at him with a puzzled expression on their faces. "Kou, Takato- Onegai! Give me a treat!" Akihito begged as he clasped his hands together.

Takato and Kou sighed in unison. "That's why we've been telling you to utilize your boyfriend's richness!"

"I don't want to take his money!" Akihito replied stubbornly.

Takato rested his chin on his palms. "You have some screwed sense of pride, Akihito."

Akihito immediately flushed at the remark when he remembered the incident that took place a few days ago. Asami had deliberately made fun of him when they argued over Marukoshi, calling him a yakuza's wife. _Speaking about Marukoshi, I got to keep my lips sealed tight._ His friends, who had been teasing him endlessly about his extra pocket money ever since they found out his relationship with Asami , would no doubt embarrassed him further if they discovered the truth.

He loved his best friends but no, he wasn't ready to put himself in a situation where they could laugh at his expense. Kou and Takato were great pals but sadistic when it comes to teasing Akihito; it was like their mission to make Akihito blush as much as possible.

"Shut up, Takato. I'm not using his money and that's final!" Akihito slurped his milkshake as soon as the waitress placed it in front of him.

"You know, he wouldn't even notice if you take a couple hundred yen to pay for this milkshake," Kou grinned.

"What's a couple hundred yen to him anyway? It's too little to be considered small change," Takato teased.

"Hey, if our meet up is to talk about Asami, I'm going home."

Kou and Takato laughed. "Sorry, Aki- _chan._ It's just fun to tease you."

"Don't call me Aki-chan. I'm not a kid," Akihito grumbled.

Takato gave Akihito a friendly slap. "Sorry, Akihito. We'll buy you another milkshake as apology, how about that?"

Akihito smiled. "Of course!" He immediately signaled the waiter to order a strawberry milkshake.

After the topic on Asami dropped, Akihito found himself enjoying his friends' company. It had been so long since they joked about the latest game and photography techniques. Takato was blushing furiously when Kou 'accidentally' told Akihito about a new girl who captured his heart.

"Guys, I got to go." Akihito grabbed his bag, noticing it was time to head back to the penthouse to prepare dinner. Asami told him that morning he would be home early and knowing the bastard, he would expect dinner to be ready the minute he stepped into the penthouse.

"Sure, we have to go too," Kou answered. Takato nodded in agreement as he signaled for the bill.

"Thanks for the treat," Akihito said when his friends pulled their wallets out.

"Where is the bill? She is sure taking her time," Kou grumbled, looking around for the waitress. They had waited for ten minutes and the girl manning the counter was still fumbling with the cash register machine.

The girl appeared a moment later with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for making you wait. Here is the receipt, thank you for your patronage." She bowed slightly and handed Akihito a small piece of fancy paper.

Akihito immediately had a bad feeling.

"Excuse me, but we haven't paid yet." Kou replied politely.

The girl smiled politely. "Oh, it has been paid by the gentlemen over there." The girl pointed to a man in dark suit and tie by the window. Akihito craned his neck to the direction where the girl pointed and his tempered flared.

Sitting near the window was none other than Toru, his personal bodyguard whom Asami had forcefully requested him to keep.

"Akihito! Where are you going?" Takato asked when he noticed his friend stood up abruptly with his camera bag.

Akihito paid no heed to his friend's call. He took a few large strides to Toru, glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you'll stay away from me! And why the hell did you pay for us?"

Toru stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry, Takaba sama. This is Asami sama's orders," Toru explained as he pulled out his phone. Akihito grabbed the phone rudely. True enough, there were messages from Asami.

_Asami sama : Where is Akihito?_

_Me : Takaba sama is in a café at Roppongi west with Takato san and Kou san._

_Asami sama : Good. Report to me when Akihito leaves_

_Me : Yes, Asami sama. Uhm… Takaba sama seems to have some difficulties. I overheard him asking his friends to treat him because he didn't have enough cash in his wallet. What are your orders, Asami sama?_

_Asami sama : Pay for them. Bring the bill back to Sion and pass it to Kirishima._

_Me : Understood, Asami sama._

Akihito slammed the phone on the table. "You traitor," he hissed.

Toru took the phone and slipped in into his dress pants. "I apologize, Takaba sama. Compared to Asami sama's wrath, I'd rather face yours."

"That monopolizing bastard," Akihito cursed.

Takato and Kou came behind him. Kou placed an arm around Akihito, trying to ease his anger. "Calm down, Akihito. Isn't it great? Now we don't even have to fork out a single yen!"

Akihito ignored Kou. "Your boss is a jerk."

Toru looked at Akihito in a perfectly composed face. "Shall I convey your message to Asami sama?"

Kou and Takato clamped their hands on their mouths to refrain from laughing aloud. Really, the bodyguard is good! Akihito, who was growing more frustrated by the moment, nearly screamed. He managed, just barely to control his temper and gritted out. "I will tell him that myself."

The bodyguard bowed. "Very well, Takaba sama." At that precise moment, Toru's phone beeped, signaling an incoming text. Toru stared at the phone for a few seconds before passing it to Akihito.

"It's for you, Takaba sama."

Akihito snatched the phone from Toru's outstretched hand.

_Asami sama : Toru. Show this message to Akihito._

_Asami sama : Akihito, prepare sukiyaki for tonight's dinner. Don't forget to buy the ingredients. You know what they are._

_That demanding bastard; I'm not your personal cook!_ Akihito was so tempted to disobey Asami but the thought of eating sukiyaki in the middle of a cold November was mouth watering. He could just imagine dipping a piece of Wayu beef in the beaten raw egg before putting it in his mouth, allowing the beef to melt magically in his mouth.

Takatou who had been peeping at the message whistled. "Wow, sukiyaki! I can imagine Wagyu beef on the menu!"

Akihito swallowed his saliva and passed the phone back to Toru. Pushing Kou's arm from his shoulder, he walked to the front door. "I got to go. It's good seeing you guys. We'll do it again soon ok?"

"Wait! I have to go to the mart too! My mom told me to get a packet of shitake mushrooms on the way home," Kou ran to catch up with Akihito.

Akihito froze. _No, he mustn't allow Kou to follow him!_ "I… I don't think that's a good idea. I have to go to the rich housewives' mart to get the stuff. You know expensive the items can be."

"Marukoshi? Damn Akihito, you are shopping in that high class mart?" Takato smacked Akihito's shoulder in envy.

Akihito laughed nervously. "Ah, uhm.. yeah. You better buy at our usual place down the road. They’re cheaper!" He looked away from Kou.

Kou eyed Akihito suspiciously but reluctantly agreed. His best friend was never good at lying- he would often lower his gaze to the right and refused to look at the person in the eyes. Akihito quickly excused himself before his friends could protest.

"Takato, Akihito is behaving suspiciously," Kou nudged his friend's arm.

Takato who was always slow on the uptake, replied, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Kou knocked Takato's head. "Akihito was lying! He gave pathetic excuses and tried to deter us from going with him."

"Ouch!" Takato rubbed his head. "Now that you mention it, he was not in his usual self. Aki usually doesn't make a big fuss about it."

Kou agreed. "Yeah. We followed him to Marukoshi once remember? There were these two bitches who kept on sneering at us. Our Akihito was embarrassed but we didn't give a damn about them."

"Maybe he wanted to protect our feelings? Knowing Akihito, he might want to save us from the humiliation," Takato countered.

"No, it's still too fishy. There is something our friend is hiding from us," Kou looked at Takato for a split second before he broke out a grin. "We'll follow him and find out his little secret!"

He pulled Takato forcefully by his arm before he could protest. They took the longer route to make sure that they wouldn't bump into Akihito, fearing the photographer would notice their presence behind him. Akihito was a trained photographer after all; he's sensitive to movements surrounding him.

Kou reached Marukoshi a few seconds earlier than Akihito. He pulled Takato to the huge recycling bins located some distance away and crouched behind them.

"Why are we doing this again?" Takato asked as he tried to catch his breath from running.

Kou slanted his eyes at his friend. "Don't you want to know Akihito's secret?"

"Well, I have to admit that he was behaving oddly just now," Takato mumbled.

"Shh – they're coming!" Kou smacked Takato's hand, signaling him to look.

The duo saw Akihito and Toru walking towards the mart. Toru wore a stoic look but Akihito was nervous; he kept looking around the mart, checking his back every second or so. When they disappeared behind automatic doors, Kou and Takato emerged from their hiding spot and followed Akihito into the mart.

As far as Kou could see, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Was Takato correct after all? Did Akihito merely want to avoid his friends from being humiliated by the stuck up sales personnel?

As Kou continued with his thoughts, Takato grabbed his hand to look for their friend. They ignored rude stares from a few staffs as they peeped row by row carefully. They finally found Akihito at the meat section and to Kou's surprise; Akihito was flanked not only by Toru but a few other men in suit. A middle age man was selecting a slab of beef for Akihito while the other was carrying a basket.

Kou's first assumption they were Akihito's bodyguards. However, something wasn't quite right. Compared to Toru's standard black and white bodyguard uniform, the men’s suits were of a different color. The Royal blue coat and pants were Marukoshi's trademark uniform.

"What is Akihito doing there?" Takato asked.

Getting frustrated with the guessing game, Kou marched to where Akihito stood. Giving a hard smack on Akihito's shoulder, he asked, "Akihito! What is it that you don't want us to know?"

"KOU, TAKATOU! What the hell are you guys doing here?" Akihito gasped.

"You tell me, buddy. What are you hiding from us?" Takato looped an arm around Akihito's neck, trying to wrestle him.

"What- what are you doing to our president?" The middle age man in Marukoshi's coat and a name tag that read _Suzuki Kenta, manager;_ asked.

Akihito slapped his hand across his face and let out a heavy sigh while his best friend had their jaws opened so wide that Akihito swore he could fit in two ping pong balls inside.

"Akihito, we—we did not hear wrongly right?" Kou looked at Akihito, bewildered with what he had just heard.

Suzuki stepped in forward and dared himself to repeat his question, "I asked what you were trying to do to our president."

"Suzuki san, please just – just keep quiet for a moment." Akihito pinched the bridge of his nose. Already a headache is forming.

Suzuki immediately zipped his mouth, too afraid to aggravate the president's anger any further.

"Akihito?" Kou prompted, still waiting for an explanation.

Akihito's cheeks turned red. He look at his friends' confused gaze and whispered, "I—I er –uhm –"

"This is Takaba sama's mart. Asami sama had bought it as a gift for Takaba sama," Toru replied stoically when he noticed Akihito was at a loss for words.

As Akihito had predicted, his friends’ widened jaws closed and they slowly broke into a grin before laughing hysterically.

"Aki-chan, President and CEO of Marukoshi!" Kou was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"And—and remember what Aki said the other day? He'd rather go hungry than shop here?" Takato had to hold onto Kou to stop himself from falling on the floor.

"GUYS!" Akihito shouted. This was definitely worse than when he found out he owned Marukoshi. Now Akihito wished there is a well he could jumped into.

His friends clutched their stomachs and laughed louder. Wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes, Kou replied, "We apologize, Takaba sama!"

Cheeks growing redder by the minute, Akihito took great efforts to stop his friends from laughing as he pushed them out of the mart. He didn't want to walk back into the mart; he refused to. He was so embarrassed that he felt like hiding his face beneath the pillows like an ostrich.

It was Toru who chauffeured Akihito home since the photographer could hardly move from his spot. As Akihito entered the penthouse, he noticed Asami's expensive loafers were already arranged neatly at the entrance of the hallway, indicating the yakuza was home.

Suddenly enraged with the incident a moment ago, Akihito removed his own sneakers hastily before marching into the living room where he presumed Asami would be. True enough, Asami was lounging at the long couch with a whisky in hand and a bath robe that wrapped snuggly around his magnificent body. The yakuza gazed at Akihito as he walked in, smirking.

_God, that man is as sexy as hell_. Akihito wanted so badly to straddle him and sink his teeth onto the nape of Asami's neck.

_NOT NOW!_ Akihito scolded himself, pushing perverted thoughts away. "ASAMI!" He raised his voice.

"Bad day?" Asami replied lazily as he brought the glass of whisky to his mouth.

Akihito crossed his arms across his chest. "YES! Kou and Takato found out about Marukoshi! Do you know what they said?"

Asami smiled. Of course he knew; he received Toru's report minutes ago before Akihito barged in. The boy, still panting when he entered the room, looked somewhat pissed, hurt and embarrassed. Asami had never seen another creature so fascinating.

"They laughed so hard!" Akihito unfolded his arms as he sat down next to Asami, sulking.

The older man leaned forward to place the glass of whisky on the table before turning to the photographer. "Did you tell them you that you are now the CEO of the mart?"

Asami watched Akihito's eyes fired up. "I didn’t have to because that stupid manager spilled everything! It's your fault! Kou and Takato—they were on the floor, clutching their stomachs. If I didn't know better, I thought they were having stomach cramps!" Akihito jabbed a finger at Asami's chest.

When Asami did not reply, Akihito continued, "They kept on calling me names, laughing and giggling as though they were high school girls!" Frustrated, Akihito placed both hands on his head, intended to pull his hair.

Asami stopped him. "Did they, really?"

Akihito scowled. "This is entirely your fault!" Akihito repeated. "If you didn't buy that mart and put it under my name, I wouldn't have to endure the humiliation!"

"Did the bitches at the mart give you problems?"

"No, they were very polite."

Asami smiled. "Good."

Akihito eyed him suspiciously. "I don't think they are that stupid to go against you."

"You're the owner Akihito. Not me," Asami cupped Akihito's chin for a kiss.

Akihito managed to evade Asami's advances. He knew what the yakuza was trying to do; distract him with perverted actions so that he'd stop asking questions. "No, the mart is under my name but you call the shots."

"Smart boy." Asami pet his lover's head.

"I'm not a kid," Akihito muttered but made no attempts to smack Asami's hand away. "By the way, I haven't shouted at you about Toru yet!"

"What about him?"

Akihito straddled his lover and grabbed the collars of the bathrobe. "Why did you ask him to pay for us?"

Enjoying his lover on his lap, Asami relaxed on the couch. "You were broke. You couldn't even pay for a milkshake."

Flustered, Akihito released Asami but continued sitting on his lap. Akihito bit his lip, trying to think of a smart comment to retort. Asami hit right on the spot; he was so broke that he couldn't even buy a cup of instant noodles.

Trying to save some form of dignity, Akihito countered, "I would have money in a few days time. Anyway, do you always text Toru? I never knew you had so much free time in your hands. Don't you have a universe to conquer?"

Asami slid his hands around Akihito's waist. "I do but it wasn't me who texted Toru. Kirishima did that. Naturally, I gave the orders."

"Lazy bastard." Akihito replied. His eyes widened suddenly as though he had just remembered something important. "What—what about _those_ text messages that you sent me?"Akihito blushed furiously.

Enjoying his lover's reaction, Asami squeezed Akihito's bottom gently. "If you mean our sex texts, I typed those myself. Surely you don't think I’d allow Kirishima to do that?"

Akihito breathed in relief. "You are seriously sick, Asami. Sadistic, perverted and a jerk."

Asami replied by sneaking a hand behind Akihito's neck and pushed him closer for a kiss. Akihito placed both palms on Asami's chest, trying to push him away but his efforts were futile. Asami tightened his grip by placing his free hand around Akihito's waist.

After an endless moment, Asami pulled away; satisfied when he saw Akihito flushed face and swollen lips. He wasted no time. Pulling Akihito up, he guided the photographer to their bedroom and proceeded to mess his young lover up.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Just after midnight, a sated Asami untangled himself from Akihito and got dressed in his usual business attire. He retrieved a gun from the secret compartment in his safe before slipping into the weapon harness around his shoulders. Akihito knew about the safe but he wasn't given the access. Not that the photographer minded for not once Asami recalled Akihito asked what was in the safe. That was what Asami liked best about his lover; he can be relentless in pursuing his targets but he is no busybody when it comes to Asami's business. The chemistry between them is perfect. Unlike his other lovers who demanded things from him, Akihito practices the opposite. He refused to take anything from him apart from the occasional food related treats, which was why Asami couldn't resist heaping presents on him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and took one last look at Akihito. His lover was wasted, fast asleep on his stomach, a sign of exhaustion. As he was about to exit the room, he noticed Akihito's bag at the corner. Picking it up, he rummaged through the bag for Akihito's wallet. Toru's reports were accurate; the boy had only one 500 yen coin in it and Asami was already looking forward to Akihito's reaction as he slipped five ten thousand yen notes in his wallet before dumping it back into the camera bag.

He strode to the hall where Kirishima was waiting with Asami's coat.

"Asami sama." Kirishima bowed.

Asami nodded. "Where are they?"

Kirishima straightened. "At warehouse number three. We managed to catch Tanaka and Eiji in the act as they were pocketing ten packets of unprocessed cocaine in their duffel bags," Kirishima explained as he helped his boss to slip on his coat.

"And the cocaine?" Asami asked nonchalantly as he put on his leather gloves.

"Contaminated, Asami sama."

Asami's eyes turned cold. "Where are the goods?"

Kirishima swallowed a lump. "At the warehouse, Asami sama. I instructed the men not to do anything until you arrive."

Asami nodded in approval. "Estimated losses?"

"About 10 million yen."

Ten million yen wasn't much to Asami but he wasn't prepared to let the traitors get away. He had to be cold, ruthless – he had to mark his territory and show the others what he could do if they betray him.

"Kirishima, get the things ready," Asami ordered as he walked out of the penthouse.

Kirishima shuddered. By things, his boss meant tools: hammers, knives, baseball bats. Tanaka and Eiji are in for a very painful death. The last time a similar punishment was meted out, a few guards vomited violently when they did the cleanup.

As Kirishima locked the door of the penthouse, he wished Takaba sama would wake up soon and call Asami sama before he starts punishing them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the warm welcome, c0c0ly, kaname143 and kuranakira!  
> Self beta-ed.   
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Kirishima was trying his very best to stop the bile in his throat. He looked away a few times, eyes diverted to Suoh who kept him company in the gruesome play before them. Suoh, always the more formidable man among Asami's bodyguards had to look at his feet too as his Asami literally chew his prey alive.

The traitors' screams were the worst. They screamed—begged for forgiveness and screamed again from the pain Asami inflicted on them.

Kirishima fought chills travelling down his spine when the man's scream echoed in warehouse number three. The other man Tanaka, stopped pleading; he must have passed out from the pain. Kirishima had a good idea what his boss was doing to the men but he refused to look up, too afraid that he would throw up. He should really thank his lucky stars as he remembered what happened to the assassin who was hired by a yakuza group to kidnap, rape and kill Akihito. The former assassin was brutally tortured before scoring a date with the sharks in deep sea. He was alive when Asami hrew him in the shark infested ocean. The yakuza group was wiped out and the leader was killed in a true mafia style execution, a single bullet to the head.

"Kirishima."

Snapping out from his thoughts, Kirishima looked at his boss, refusing to pay attention to the badly injured men on the floor.

"Asami sama?"

"My phone."

It was then Kirishima heard the familiar ring tone of Asami sama's phone. He walked hurriedly to where Asami stood and slid his hand into the coat's inner pocket to retrieve the phone.

"Who is it?" Asami asked without tearing his murderous gaze from the men.

Kirishima almost breathed in relief. "It's Takaba sama."

Asami curved a smile. Kirishima worked with his boss long enough to understand that Asami sama wanted the phone to be answered. He swiped the green button and held it to Asami's ear.

"Akihito, you surprised me. I thought you were asleep?"

Since Kirishima was standing so close to Asami, he could practically hear Akihito's reply. "I was but I woke up cold and starving. We did miss dinner, you know."

"I missed mine too since you were busy sulking." Asami chuckled as he signaled Suoh with his free hand and the bodyguard immediately stepped forward to take the bloody baseball bat Asami was holding.

"That's because you kept on fucking me!"

"You enjoyed it right?"

One of the men, who were whimpering a moment ago, suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Asami's shin. "Asami sama, please forgive me! I swear, I swear I won't do it again!"

Kirishima was quick to use his free hand to cover the mouthpiece in attempts to cover the voice from Akihito. He however, wasn't quick enough.

"Asami, who was that?" Akihito asked in a puzzled voice.

"No one," Asami managed to reply in a controlled voice. With one powerful kick, he sent the man known as Eiji a few feet away where he landed on top of his unconscious friend. Suoh went behind Eiji and clamped his mouth shut with his hands.

"I heard someone begging. What's wrong?"

"An employee spilt wine on my dress pants." Asami wasn't sure if Akihito was buying his rather lame explanation. Akihito knew he killed but to discuss such topics openly with Akihito; he wasn't sure the boy could stomach it.

Akihito's laughed relieved Asami immensely. "I wish I could see your soaked pants right now! That would be hilarious!"

"Want to lick it?" Asami removed his gloves and took the phone from Kirishima.

"Hell no, you perverted yakuza!" Akihito swore and for some reason which Asami cannot comprehend, the swearing aroused him. "I pity that employee of yours though. Your damn suit probably costs two months of his salary."

"That would be accurate." Asami walked further away from the disgusted fools.

"So anyway, since I'm up and Toru actually had the groceries delivered to the penthouse, are you up for a very late dinner?"

"Why?"

"Because if you are, I'm cooking. If you're not, I'll still cook but I won't leave any beef for you," Akihito replied rather cheekily.

"Prepare it. I'm merely tying some loose ends and will be back in an hour."

"You're absolutely sure you'll be back on time right? You were late the last time—and the time before that too. Jeez Asami, you should really learn some time management."

Asami chuckled. _Akihito, you are not getting away from that comment._ "One hour, Akihito." He ended the call before Akihito could retort.

Kirishima noticed the soften look on his boss's face changed immediately after he ended the call. The cold, predatory look in those amazing golden eyes when he looked at Eiji and Tanaka, had him fighting back a shudder.

"You nearly cost me some trouble, Eiji kun," Asami spoke in a calm voice but everyone who worked long enough with him knew he was furious.

Eiji tried to defend himself without much success as Suoh's steel clamp held firmly on his mouth. Asami didn't give Suoh his approval to remove his hands, so the bodyguard remained in his position.

"Kirishima, where is the hunting knife?"

Eiji's eyes widened in fear. Tears streaming down his face, he shook his head frantically, eyes begging Asami for forgiveness.

"Here, Asami sama." Kirishima handed the tool to Asami.

As fast as lighting, Asami's hand stretched out and stabbed the man on his stomach. The man tried to scream but with Suoh's hands clamped tightly on his mouth, he only managed to muffle a sound.

Both Kirishima and Suoh had to avert their eyes when their boss pushed the knife to the hilt before twisting it cruelly.

Kirishima could no longer stomach the torture. He cleared his throat discreetly. "Asami sama, I believe it's best that we leave now. You will have time to change and reach home in an hour's time."

Without moving his head, Asami's eyes shot up to look at Kirishima.

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up, fighting to remain calm. "I'm sorry. I overheard you telling Takaba sama that you'll be home in an hour. Judging from the distance, it's best that you leave now."

Asami stood up. He removed the gun from his holster while motioning Suoh to move away. Without hesitation, Asami fired four shots at the half dead men, ending their lives immediately. Kirishima thought that was the most compassionate thing Asami could have ever done.

"Kirishima," Asami ordered as he secured his gun, "Which is the nearest club to the penthouse?"

"That would be Takaba sama's club, _The Fixer_ , Asami sama." It was another Asami sama's whim when Takaba sama complained that he couldn't get into the club despite queuing up for nearly an hour.

Asami walked out with Kirishima following his boss quietly from behind. "Suoh, head to The Fixer. I'll shower and change there before going back."

"Yes, Asami sama."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Akihito was waiting by the door with a ladle when Asami got home. An apron tied behind his slender waist and a white bandana around his head, the boy looked absolutely adorable.

"I'm amazed you got back in time. I thought you were going to be late for sure." Akihito raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I told you an hour," Asami replied before pulling the boy for a kiss.

Akihito pushed away. "You showered."

"Of course, I had spilt wine on my pants. I had to change."

Akihito turned his back to Asami and laughed. "I nearly forgot about it. Ah damn it, I should have asked Kirishima to take a picture. It'll go to my personal collection of Asami sama's wall of shame."

_Kirishima would rather kill himself,_ Asami thought but did not comment about it. "You have one?"

Being caught telling a lie, Akihito stopped laughing, cheeks flushed from embarrassment. He whirled around to face Asami. "Not yet, but I will! And when I do, I'll make multiple copies and send them to all your employees in Sion!"

Asami thought the threat was lacking a punch considering Akihito was still in his apron and a ladle in his hand. He gave one of his most infuriating smirks, causing the boy to blush harder, knowing he had been made fun of.

"Bastard," Akihito muttered. He turned to walk to the kitchen, intending to complete his chef duties when Asami caught the younger man by his arm, swung him up and strode to the living area. The act caught Akihito by surprised; his ladle fell to the floor as he struggled to balance himself on Asami's arms. Without warning, Asami dumped him on the long couch where the boy yelped in surprised.

"What the hell?"

Asami unbuttoned his coat, peeling through layers in a painstakingly slow movement; his eyes never once left his young lover. As he hovered on top of Akihito, the photographer who was already burning with lust managed to whisper, "What about sukiyaki?"

"Later," Asami replied and continued to devour his lover.

Dinner was once again forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

The lack of warmth and hunger woke Akihito from his exhausted state. Akihito immediately knew he was alone. Asami usually had him wrapped in his arms, making him feel warm as cocoon whenever they slept together. Akihito was so spoilt with it that he found it hard to sleep whenever he's alone in Asami's king size bed. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he pulled the duvet to cover his naked form. He curled into fetal position and wrapped it snuggly around him, desperate to retain some heat.

Akihito sighed in relief when he finally felt comfortable. He breathed in the covers and felt immensely comfortable when he inhaled Asami's faint cologne in it. A few more seconds and he’d be off to dreamland.

_RING! RING!_

Akihito squinted an eye opened to the bedside table and saw the red lights of his phone blinked rapidly, signaling an incoming call. Akihito knew it wasn't Asami or Kirishima because he had set special ring tones for them. Akihito dived back into the duvet, trying his very best to ignore the call but the caller was persistent. The person called again- and again; so by the third time it rang, Akihito was furious.

_Someone is seriously going to die here_. Akihito threw away the duvet angrily to grab the phone.

"Ah, Takaba? I'm Koga Takeshi. Remember me?"

The anger Akihito felt a while ago immediately diminished. "Koga san?"

"Yeah, that's me!"

"Koga san! How have you been?" Akihito sat cross legged on the bed. Koga was his former boss who was like a father to Akihito.

"I… I'm good," Koga paused for a moment before continuing, "Takaba, I hate to ask you this but I really need a favor from you."

"What happened?"

"There is an award ceremony tonight at Crown Prince Hotel. I was wondering if you could help me to – you know, be my assistant."

"Of course! You helped me a lot back then."

"Really? Thanks Takaba! I was so worried since all my reporters are busy. I'll meet you at the hotel lobby say, around 7pm?"

Akihito grinned. "Sure, see you there, Koga san."

By six in the evening, Akihito was already dressed and all ready to go. He grabbed his bag, checked the camera he intended to bring to the event – his precious Nikon D4 priced at a whopping 700,000 yen. Akihito had saved nearly three years; he even traded his old cameras to buy this baby. He rarely used it as he was afraid that he might drop or knock it somewhere while he was hot on pursuit.

Satisfied with the additional lenses and flashes he had chosen for the event, Akihito zipped his camera bag and walked out of the penthouse. He was not surprised to see Toru's taciturn face blocking the main door.

Akihito sighed. "Toru, I have to go for a job. Move aside."

Toru ignored the request. "Takaba sama, Asami sama's orders were to keep you company wherever you go."

"That controlling freak," Akihito gritted his teeth before giving his best smile at Toru. "Look, why don't you take a day off? You've been working too hard lately, you deserved a break."

Akihito's smile apparently did not have any effect on Toru. "I don't need a day off, Takaba sama."

"Damn," Akihito muttered. He fished for his wallet from his camera bag and flipped it open. He originally wanted to bribe Toru with Asami's credit card but to his surprise, he found five ten thousand yen notes arranged neatly in his wallet. Mentally cursing Asami for placing the notes there, he pulled out two pieces and waved them at Toru's face.

"There, Toru. I know it has been some time since you last eaten sushi. Why don't you take these and head over to Zen Sushi? They serve the best salmon!" Akihito tried to push the notes to Toru's hands but the bodyguard shook his head.

"Takaba sama, Asami sama had warned me that you'd resort to bribing to get your way. He reminded me if I accepted any of your bribes, he'd have my head on his dinner platter," Toru's expression remained unchanged.

"That possessive bastard!" Akihito crossed his arms. Damn, he had already wasted precious minutes of his time standing here arguing with Toru. He checked his wrist watch, realizing he would be late if he didn't leave soon. Akihito contemplated his options; he could either try to escape or take his bodyguard with him. The latter won since Akihito knew he couldn't outrun Toru anyway. Asami must have plucked him from the special arm forces or something because he had never seen a man like Toru – agile, disciplined and smart. _And_ , who in the right mind would turn down money?

"Okay! You can come but stay away from me! I have a job to do," Akihito warned.

Toru moved aside to allow Akihito to pass. "You're no fun, Toru," Akihito nearly stuck his tongue out at his bodyguard as he walked passed him.

"I'm sorry Takaba sama. You may be my boss but Asami sama's orders reigned supreme." Toru locked the doors of the penthouse before following Akihito from behind.

"That's why I said you're no fun!" Akihito scowled.

When they reached the basement, once again Akihito found himself at the verge of pulling his hair out of frustration. Toru had patiently explained that Asami sama left orders to take any of his cars if they were to go out. Akihito refused, insisted that he wouldn't ride in anything but his Vespa. Given the chance and time, Akihito could have won this round but since Toru had gently reminded him that he would be late if they were to continue arguing, Akihito found himself once again, relenting to Toru's demands.

"Have you ever heard a photographer arriving to work in an S-class Mercedes?" Akihito grumbled at the backseat as Toru chauffeured him.

"Would you prefer Asami sama's black Ferrari? I thought you prefer something less conspicuous," Toru answered monotonously.

Akihito glared at Toru. "There is nothing – I repeat, NOTHING that isn't conspicuous in that basement! Why does that man have so many cars anyway?"

Toru didn't reply and allowed Akihito to sulk all the way to Crown Prince Hotel. As if riding in the Mercedes wasn't embarrassing enough, Toru had to stop right in front of the main entrance. The bell boy who opened the door was clearly not expecting a photographer in jeans, white shirt and a camera bag to step out of the luxurious car.

_At least I am wearing my good pair of jeans._ Akihito tried to console himself. He hurriedly walked to the side, ignoring whispers and stares from the crowd.

"Takaba!"

Takaba looked up, relief to see a familiar face in the crowd. "Koga san!"

Koga jogged to Akihito and shook his hands in gratitude. "You're a lifesaver, Takaba," Koga said as he passed Akihito's press tag to him.

"Don't mention it, Koga san." Akihito took the tag and looped the string around his neck.

Koga smiled proudly and gave a fatherly pat on Akihito's back. "Thanks, son. So, here's the plan. You get the photos, I'll do the interviews."

Akihito grinned. "Sure, piece of cake. With my baby here, the shots are going to turn out amazing!" Akihito patted his camera bag proudly.

"Once the event is done, we'll meet up at the press room to work on the story. Can you tweak your photos from there?" Koga asked as they walked into the ball room where a cast of actors and actresses have already gathered.

"Sure, the photos I take with my Nikon D4 hardly needed any tweaking, Koga san. You'll have your photos before you can even finish typing the headlines." Akihito removed his precious camera from the bag.

Like Akihito, Koga knew a good camera when he sees one. He looked at the camera in awe. "Takaba, I am amazed! You finally saved enough to get this; I remembered you used to daydream about it all the time!"

"Yeah, I literally worked my ass off. Took every job I could." Akihito grinned as he attached the lens on the camera.

"Then, I am expecting great pictures from you, Takaba!" Koga patted Akihito's back again before disappearing among the crowd of journalists.

Akihito set to work immediately. The Nikon D4 was as good as the reviews claimed. The performance was uncompromised; Akihito managed to snap shots in unprecedented speed and the shots looked amazing even before airbrushing.

Akihito had never liked events like this but tonight was different. His 700,000 yen camera lifted his mood as he continued snapping shots after shots, marveling at the performance his camera could deliver. He even forgot about Toru who was standing at a far end to observe Akihito work.

By the end of the award ceremony, Akihito felt immensely proud with his work. He rushed to the press room located at the second floor to meet up with Koga san. He zipped through the crowd as quickly as possible, ignoring the A list actors and actresses gathered at the foyer, engaging in what Akihito thought as crap talk.

Akihito bowed and muttered an apology when he almost bumped into an actress he couldn't recognize. The actress shrugged it off with a graceful smile. Relieved, Akihito turned around, intending to walk to the staircase leading to the second floor but he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the waiter carrying a tray full of champagne in front of him. He bumped into the waiter and although he managed to steady him, the tray of champagne wasn't as lucky.

_Fuck, what have I done?_ Akihito stared at the broken glasses in horror.

"HEY!" Akihito heard someone shouted. He looked up and saw Noda Takeru, the up and rising star staring at him, looking extremely pissed. Akihito's gaze traveled down and gulped when he noticed the actor's expensive leather shoes and dress pants were splattered with champagne.

"I—I'm so sorry!" Akihito bowed. "I didn't notice the waiter was nearby! I will pay for the cleaning!"

"Pay? Do you know how much this suit costs?" Noda shouted.

"I apologized for my clumsiness. I will definitely pay for it."

"Which agency are you from?" Noda grabbed Akihito's press tag rudely.

"The Rising Sun?" Noda sneered, "I haven't even heard of it." The actor pushed Akihito away, causing him to lose his balance and landed his bottom on the floor.

By then, everyone had gathered around them, whispering and shaking their heads disapprovingly at Noda's behavior. Akihito stood up immediately to check his precious camera. _No scratches_ , Akihito thought in relief.

Noda's manager stepped forward and tried to calm the actor but he wouldn't have any of it. How dare this small time reporter spill wine on him? How dare he embarrass him in front of everyone? Looking at Akihito's concern on his camera over him made him angrier. He took two strides to Akihito and snatched the camera away from the photographer who was too engrossed with it to realize what had happened.

"HEY!, Give it back!" Akihito tried to retrieve his camera from the actor but the taller man held the camera high in the air.

"Do you know who I am, you lowlife photographer?" Noda asked, enjoying Akihito's reaction immensely.

Akihito lost his patience. Really, how childish can this man be? Snatching his camera, holding it high in the air; is he really an adult?

"Yes, I fucking know who you are Noda," Akihito didn't bother to use the _san_ when addressing him. "Now, give it back!" Akihito managed to grab the strap. He yanked it down but Noda was stronger; he managed to pull it away from Akihito.

"You spilt wine on my suit; do you think you're getting away so easily?"

"Fuck you, you prick. You have no right to take my camera!"

Akihito's heart nearly stopped with the events that unfold in the next minute. Noda walked to stairway with his Nikon and flung it down before Akihito could stop him.

The loud crash was deafening. Ignoring the actors and actresses around him, he pushed them away as he made way to the edge of the steps. His 700,000 yen camera, his baby was lying on the ground one floor below, shattered into pieces.

Akihito rushed down the stairway and dropped his knees on the floor. He vaguely heard Noda laughing but he didn't have the strength to respond.

Trembled hands reached out to collect the shattered pieces on the floor. Staring at his broken camera brought Akihito to tears as he unzipped the bag slowly to store the bits and pieces of what was originally a high end, expensive camera. The Nikon D4 had incomparable speed and performance but it could never withstand a fall that high.

"Takaba sama!" Akihito heard Toru rushing to him.

Toru knelt next to Akihito. "I'm sorry, Takaba sama. I heard the commotion but I was too far. I tried to come but there were too many people around, I'm –"

"Toru," Akihito whispered as he continued picking up the pieces. "It's fine."

"No! It was my fault, Takaba sama. I should have –"

"Please, just stop Toru," Akihito cut him off. On a usual day, Akihito would love to see the usually imperturbable Toru burst out in anger. Not today, not now.

Toru zipped his mouth immediately. He reached for his phone, intending to report to Asami sama. Akihito must have noticed his intentions; he placed his hand on Toru's arm to stop him.

"If you're sorry, do me a favor. Do not text him," Akihito whispered brokenly.

Toru had never seen Akihito like that. The defeated look on his once proud face had thrown him off balance. God, he preferred the boy's angry outburst and cheeky smile anytime.

"Takaba!"

Akihito turned to look at Koga's horrified look. "Koga san," he greeted.

"My god, I'm so sorry Takaba. I will pay for your camera. Just give me some time and I'll definitely –,"

"No, it's not your fault."

"But –,"

Akihito took his camera and flipped open the compartment housing the memory card. He injected the card out before passing it to Koga.

"Here, I'm sorry I can't help you with the photos. Take this," Akihito pushed the memory card to Koga's hands.

Akihito stood up. Dizzy, he braced a hand on Toru's shoulder for support. When he felt steadier, he walked out of the door, heaving his camera bag with him.

"Takaba!" Koga shouted.

Akihito halted. Eyes closed, he fought to hold on. "It's okay, Koga san. Don't worry about it."

Akihito bolted without waiting for Koga to respond.

The ride back to the penthouse was uncomfortable. Toru checked the rear mirror countless times and was troubled when he saw his master clutching his camera bag, brushing away angry tears with his palms.

The minute Akihito closed the door to the penthouse, Toru walked a good distance away to dial Kirishima's number.

"Toru, what is it?"

"Kirishima san? I – may I know what time Asami sama will be coming back today?"

"What is the matter?" Kirishima asked suspiciously.

With a heavy heart, Toru began to explain. When he was done, Kirishima remained silent.

"Very well, I will inform Asami sama," Kirihima paused a moment. "Toru?"

"Yes?"

"You know Asami sama is not going to be pleased with you."

Toru gripped his phone tighter. "Yes, Kirishima san."

"Wait at the basement. You report to Asami sama directly," Kirishima ordered.

"Understood."

By the time Asami's limousine pulled into the basement 30 minutes later, Toru was already waiting. He immediately bowed as Asami stepped out from the car.

"Toru," Asami said in such a calm voice that Toru actually shuddered.

"Asami sama." Toru didn't dare to look up at his employer's face.

Asami calmly slid his hand into his breast pocket. For the moment, Toru was expecting a gun but Asami merely pulled his cigar out.

"Report." Asami ordered as Kirishima lighted his cigar.

Toru repeated the story he told Kirishima in detail. The yakuza did not interrupt him; he merely smoked his expensive cigar and stared straight ahead, without looking anything in particular. When he was done, his boss's expression remained calm and unchanged, leaving Toru to wonder if his boss was truly calm.

"And why weren't you there?" Asami took another drag of the cigar.

Toru bowed. "I apologized, Asami sama. Takaba sama instructed me not to get in his way. There were many people surrounding them and I couldn't get there on time."

"The camera?" Asami passed the unfinished cigar to Kirishima.

"Shattered beyond repair."

Again, Asami did not respond. Toru stood perfectly still although he could practically hear his heartbeat hammering against his rib cage.

"Did –," Asami spoke finally, "Noda hurt Akihito?"

Toru shuddered. "No, not physically. But I—ah—believed Takaba sama cut himself while picking up the broken pieces."

"Asami sama, I deeply apologize for my carelessness. I am prepared to accept any punishment," Toru bowed so low that his spine hurt.

"Toru, I'm letting you off this time since Akihito seems to be fond of you. Do not fail me again. You know the consequences if you do," Asami turned to walk away, leaving a bewildered Toru staring at his boss's back.

Kirishima patted Toru's back. "Straightened up, Toru. Thank your lucky stars. Don't mean to frighten you; but the last guy who betrayed Asami sama? He died slowly - and painfully."

Toru swallowed a lump. He needed a drink, badly.

The penthouse was dark and silent when Asami entered. His young lover was not lounging at his favorite spot, in front of the television or rummaging the kitchen for food. Instead he found him in his old room, sitting in front of his work desk, back facing him. The room used to be Akihito's when he first moved in but given their progress in their relationship, Akihito soon abandoned it to become a permanent resident in Asami's king size bed. The room had been converted to Akihito's work place and the photographer would occasionally sleep there if he was out of the country for business.

Asami might be a ruthless man but his heart twitched seeing Akihito hunched at his desk, plastered fingers trying to glue the broken pieces together.

Crossing his arms across his chest, he leaned against the door. "Akihito."

He watched his slender shoulders jerked in surprised. The boy quickly wiped away the tears with the back of his hands before turning to face Asami.

"You're back early. I—ah, wasn't expecting you so early. I haven't prepared dinner." Akihito forced a smile.

"No, don't bother. I'll order sushi," Asami said when he noticed Akihito stood up.

"Really, wow! My lucky night!" Akihito tried to sound enthusiastic but failed miserably.

Asami felt his blood boil. Akihito had never behaved like this before; he was always cocky, proud and confident. Now, Akihito stood pale in front of him, the fire in his eyes gone, leaving them dark and glazed. The strength and confidence he naturally wore as his weapon was diminished.

Akihito must have sensed Asami scrutinizing him for he quickly spoke, "Ah, I dropped my camera. I don't think it's repairable."

Asami did not respond and continued to gaze at his lover's tear stained face. When the silence became uncomfortable; Akihito tried to leave the room, only to be caught by Asami. Akihito allowed himself to be pulled into Asami's arms, too tired to put up a fight. He clung onto Asami and wept. He did not even realize that Asami had picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. Finally, eyes swollen and tired from crying, Akihito drifted to sleep.

Asami watched Akihito slept a while before moving quietly to the sitting area and called Kirishima.

"Asami sama?" Kirishima answered on the first ring.

"Find out about Noda Takeru. Put an eye on him." Asami ordered.

"Understood, Asami sama. Would you like the men to keep him in one of the warehouses?"

"No. Keep an eye on him for now. Report to me at 8."

Kirishima seemed to be surprised by his boss's unusual behavior. "Are you sure, Asami sama?"

"Kirishima, I do not repeat myself," Asami answered calmly.

"Y… yes, Asami sama." Kirishima quickly ended the call to carry out his duties.

Asami worked his staff through the night and by 8 in the morning, Kirishima was already standing in Asami's study in the penthouse with a folder. Asami himself spent a sleepless night, reading and approving documents that needed his immediate attention as he kept watch of his young lover stirring restlessly on the bed.

"Asami sama, here's what we found out about Noda Takeru," Kirishima passed the file to Asami.

Asami took the file and flipped it opened. He smiled. "Where did you get this, Kirishima?"

Kirishima relaxed. "The private investigator was previously hired by Kogashima's wife to check on his extra marital affairs. He took a few pictures of Noda and Kogashima together but there was no concrete evidence to suggest that they were seeing each other. We contacted him and he happened to find out that Kogashima had a room booked at Keio Hotel last night. It didn't take us long to fit the puzzle." Kirishima allowed himself to smirk.

Kogashima was a politician who happened to be getting on Asami's nerves lately. He had ordered raids in a few of Asami's nightclubs, causing the yakuza to lose substantial amount of customers. The police didn't find anything in his clubs; Asami was smart to cover his illegal activities perfectly. He was already contemplating an assassination on Kogashima but this- _this is perfect_. Who would have thought the short, ugly bastard was actually fucking a young actor?

As for Noda Takeru, Asami did a standard background search on him and found that he climbed up the ladder in the industry rather quickly, securing all important lead roles. It didn't take a genius to deduce that Noda must be spreading his legs to reach where he was. The only question was who he was spreading his legs for.

Asami nodded in approval. "How did you get these shots?" Asami waved compromising photos of Kogashima fucking Noda on the dressing table in a hotel room.

Kirishima smirked again. "Took it from the building across the hotel. It was a good distance away but with a powerful camera and lens, it's not impossible."

Asami actually laughed. "And that ugly bastard was stupid enough to fuck his whore without drawing the drapes."

Asami passed the file back to Kirishima. "Pass this information to Akihito's former boss, Koga. He'll know what to do."

Kirishima bowed before exiting the study. As he was about to turn the door knob, he heard his employer spoke, "Kirishima? Good job."

Without turning to look at his boss, the secretary smiled. "It's my pleasure, Asami sama."

It took Akihito days to recover from the shock. For two whole days, Akihito stayed in the room, choosing only to sleep or stare at the ceiling. Asami left him alone most of the time; he figured the yakuza was too busy to see to his whims anyway. Akihito was at least grateful for he wasn't ready to face Asami after that embarrassing weeping incident.

_I sobbed like a baby in his arms. It was so bloody embarrassing! What were you thinking, Akihito? It's just a camera! You can buy it again, stop being a drama queen._ Akihito scolded himself but he knew it was easier said than done. He realized that he couldn't stay cooped up in the bedroom forever so he dragged his heavy feet to the kitchen.

He checked the time and noticed that it was already five in the evening. He padded slowly to the kitchen, moping at how long he would need to save before he could buy the Nikon D4 again. He halted his steps when he suddenly noticed an elegant shopping bag on the dining table. He rushed to it, recognizing the logo on the bag anywhere. _Nikon_. Trembled hands slid inside the bag to pull out a large box containing the latest model of the Nikon D4.

There was another article in the bag. He pulled it out and noticed it was a magazine. _The Rising Sun- special edition._

Akihito's eyes nearly popped out from the contents of the magazine. On the front cover was a picture of Noda and Kogashima engaging in sexual activities in which appropriate parts had been pixilated for decency and in blaring capital letters as captions that read, ' _NODA TAKERU AND KOGASHIMA KEN- SECRET RELATIONSHIP - EXPOSED!'_

Akihito didn't even have to call Asami to ask; he knew the yakuza was responsible for this. Genuinely smiling for the first time in days, Akihito stepped out to the balcony to test his new camera.

By the time Asami got home, Akihito was waiting for him, smiling. _And he's back_ , Asami thought.

"Productive day?"

Akihito raised an eyebrow. "Playing dumb?"

Asami removed his coat. "How were the shots?"

Akihito knew very well Asami was referring to Noda and Kogashima's compromising photos. "Not bad, although I would have opted for another angle if I were the cameraman," Akihito replied cockily.

Asami curved a smile. He poured himself a whisky before moving to the couch. His lover followed him like a puppy and sat next to him. Akihito eyed his lover curiously.

"What is it?"

"I must admit, this isn't like you. You aren't the type who will do this sort of thing. I thought you had a policy of 'shoot first and ask later'?"

Asami took another sip of the whiskey and placed the glass on the table. "Dealing with people like Noda requires special techniques. Don't get me wrong –," Asami said when he noticed Akihito was about to reply. He cupped Akihito's chin and kissed him.

"Given the chance, I'd like to skin him alive but it is more pleasurable this way, no?" Asami ravaged Akihito's mouth again.

Personally, Asami preferred to put a bullet in Noda's head but killing a public figure wasn't the same as disposing street rats. Noda's disappearance would cause a lot of trouble. So, he opted for another method. Asami had to admit that even he was surprised with the outcome of the investigation. Who would have thought he could literally kill two birds with a stone?

Noda can kiss his acting carrier goodbye for no one in his sane mind would hire him; he'd make sure of that. As for Kogashima, Asami bet himself a million yen that he'd be reading his suicide news on the papers by end of the week.

The methods were taxing and like Akihito said; it was very un-Asami. But _damn_ , it was satisfying.

Akihito broke the kiss. He retrieved a small gift bag from the back of the couch and handed to Asami.

"Your reward, for helping me." Akihito pushed the bag to Asami.

Asami raised an eyebrow. He dumped the contents and was very surprised that Akihito had gifted him a pair of handcuffs, attached with keys.

"They're real. I stole it from that idiot policeman while he was issuing a fine on my Vespa."

"Oh, and how will this be my reward?"

Akihito blushed furiously. "Bastard, you know what they're for. Since you like to tie me up, I- I figure that I'd be docile and let you do whatever you want with me."

Asami chuckled. "If I have known sooner, I would have done more just to get you submit to me willingly."

Akihito jumped up from the couch. "Dream on, Asami! Just this once, did you hear me?"

Asami stood up. "I heard you. Since it's my thank you gift, I'd like to use it now," he said, pulling Akihito into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.
> 
> A/N: 700,000 yen is roughly 6800USD. I am absolutely clueless about cameras. Camera enthusiasts, forgive me if I've written anything wrongly!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is edited by romanceisdead69 and RiveReinStyx. Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction

"Akihito, let's go to the club tonight!"

Akihito almost choked at the caramel blended milkshake he was slurping. "What? I thought you wanted to be all lovey dovey with the girl you had eyes on?"

"He got rejected." Kou patted Takato's hair.

"On your birthday?" Akihito felt sorry for his best friend. He knew Takato was pretty serious about the girl, considering he talked about nothing but her during their previous meet up.

"Yeah, she said she only thought of me as a friend. A FRIEND!" Takato emphasized the last word and placed his head on the table.

Kou leaned over to Akihito and whispered, "The girl was nothing but a gold digger. She didn't want to go out with Takato because he isn't wealthy enough."

"Did Takato tell you this?"

"I accidentally saw the texts he was exchanging with her."

Takato sat up abruptly. "Hey, what are you guys whispering about?"

"Nothing!" Both Akihito and Kou answered in unison.

Takato draped an arm around Akihito. "Akihito, let's go clubbing," he repeated his request.

Never a fan of clubbing, Akihito thought of rejecting Takato's request but then he felt sorry for his friend; he deserved happiness on his special day.

"Okay, let's go. Which club do you have in mind?" Akihito reluctantly agreed before turning back to his caramel blend.

"Club Sion."

Akihito spurted his drink. "No way! We're not going there!"

"Why not? That's Asami san's place right? We can skip the line and go right in!"

"No!" Akihito raised his voice and quickly continued before his friends had the chance to interrupt. "Think about it guys, you want to have fun right? Club Sion is like a place for old geezers. The patrons are wealthy and they're most likely old hags. You want to chill out with young, pretty girls right?"

Takato looked troubled and stared at his drink. "I supposed you are right. Then where do you suppose we go?"

Kou snapped his fingers. "What about _The Fixer_? We couldn't get in the last time, remember? I heard the place's awesome."

"The Fixer is excellent!" Akihito perked up immediately. Anywhere, in Akihito's opinion is better than Club Sion. He knew his lover well; Asami would no doubt use the opportunity to embarrass him in public. _He'd probably have a grand seat with expensive upholstery to welcome him_.

"Great, we'll go there." Kou clapped his hands.

"Akihito, I have another request." Takato grabbed Akihito's hands.

"Wh…. What?"

"Can we go in the limo, please?" Takato begged.

"NO! That's Asami's limo. I can't just use it!"

"But you can." Kou interrupted. "You came to meet us in Asami san's BMW right? I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you take his limo." Kou pointed his fore finger to the shiny BMW parked in front of the café.

Takato gripped Akihito's hands tighter. "Kou's right. Please, Akihito!"

Akihito tried to pull his hands away from Takato. "It wasn't my choice! That bastard took the keys to my Vespa. I was already running late for my job!"

"Akihito, please! It's my birthday today and this is the only thing I'm asking of you. PLEASE!"

Before Akihito could reply however, Kou had grabbed Akihito's hands away from Takato. He pushed Akihito's long sleeve sweater up and stared at his wrists. "Er, Aki-chan? Why are your wrists red? It looks like you were tied up or something."

Trying his hardest not to blush, Akihito withdrew his hands and quickly covered his wrists. _That pervert! I should have known better than to present him a pair of handcuffs as a thank you gift._ Akihito went red as tomato as he recalled how he writhed under Asami with his hands bound above; how he tried to struggle free from his retrains as Asami devour him the night before.

"Akihito, you okay? You look red," Takato placed his palm on Akihito's forehead.

Akihito brushed his friend's hand away hastily. "I—I'm fine," he lied.

Kou smiled cheekily. "Oh, really? So, what happened to your hands, Aki- _chan_?"

"Stop calling me Aki-chan, Kou!" Akihito blushed harder.

Kou leaned closer to Akihito's ear and blew it gently. "How does it feel being cuffed, Aki-chan?"

Akihito smacked Kou's head. "Stop it, Kou!"

"I will if you promised to go in the limo," Kou winked.

"And you called me your friend," Akihito hissed.

Kou smiled warmly. "That's what friends are for, Aki- _chan_."

Battle lost, Akihito took his phone from his pocket and speed dialed Asami's number. He drummed his fingers on the table as he waited while his best friends stared at him in anticipation.

"Asami?"

"Akihito," the older man greeted sensually.

Remembering it was the same tone that Asami used the previous night, Akihito fought back a blush. "I- ah- can I use the limo tonight?"

"Why?"

"It's Takato's birthday and he wanted to arrive at the club in style."

"Which club?"

"That's none of your business."

"Then I'm afraid Takato and Kou would be very disappointed to know that they have to walk to the club," Akihito sensed a smirked in that response.

Damn it, why was everyone blackmailing him today? He swore if it wasn't for Takato, Akihito would have told Asami to kiss his ass.

"All right you bastard. The Fixer, satisfied?" Akihito gritted.

"Very. Now be good and pass the phone to Toru," Asami chuckled.

"I'm not your servant," Akihito grumbled but he scanned around the café anyway to look for his bodyguard who was sitting a few tables away, sipping his Darjeeling. He marched over to Toru and slammed the phone on the table. "Your boss."

Toru managed to place the cup tenderly on the table before grabbing the phone. "Asami sama," he greeted.

Asami's voice turned cold. "Toru, Akihito is using the limo tonight to The Fixer. I'm sending one of the men to be the driver. You enter the club with Akihito and do not leave him out of your sight, are we clear?"

Toru gripped the phone tighter to stop his hands from trembling. "Perfectly, Asami sama."

"Good. Do not disappoint me Toru. I forgave you once; there'd be no next time." Asami ended the call.

Toru gulped before passing the phone back to Akihito where the boy was eyeing him curiously. "So, what did he want?"

"Nothing, Takaba sama."

Still staring at his bodyguard, Akihito pocketed the phone. That bastard must have said something to Toru and knowing his bodyguard, he wouldn't spill. Asami's orders were absolute.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his friends to break the good news. Takato jumped up from his seat and hugged Akihito tightly while Kou was as calm as ever, as though he had anticipated the results. Takato made Akihito promise to pick them up at eight before dragging Kou out of the café to get ready.

_**Xx Business as Usual XX** _

As Akihito sat comfortably in the limo in his new jeans, black silk shirt and casual jacket, he looked at his expressionless bodyguard seated across him. He was momentarily surprised to find another uniformed bodyguard at the basement parking and thought that Asami had sent him to relief Toru's duties but it turned out he was merely the driver.

"Toru, I didn't remember inviting you to our party." Akihito crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Takaba sama. This is Asami sama's orders. Rest assured I would not disturb you in any way." Toru bowed slightly.

Akihito softened slightly, "Did that bastard give you a hard time over the broken camera?" Akihito asked sympathetically. He didn't live three years with his lover for nothing; he understood Asami well enough to know that he didn't take failures from his subordinates kindly.

Toru's expression remained unchanged, giving nothing away. "No, Takaba sama."

"Hn.. as if you would tell me," Akihito turned to look outside the window.

They pulled in front of Takato's apartment right on time where his friends were already waiting. Kou whistled in appreciation the moment they both climbed into the limo.

"Wow, this is something," Kou decided.

"This IS a dream!" Takato looked everywhere in awe.

"Yeah, enjoy the ride because this is the first and the last time we're going anywhere in this," Akihito sneered.

Kou sat next to Akihito. "Don't sulk, Aki- _chan_. By the way, nice threads," Kou rubbed the lapel of Akihito's jacket approvingly

"I didn't have a choice. Came back one day to find most of my stuff missing; that controlling bastard replaced my entire wardrobe!" Akihito sulked.

Kou poked a finger at Akihito's cheek. "Chill, dude. You've been sulking the whole day, relax."

Takato scooted next to Akihito. "Yeah, relax Akihito. It's my birthday and we are going to par – tay!"

Akihito's mood did get better although he didn't stop sulking at the fact Asami had thrown most of his stuff away. He was lucky that he happened to be wearing his favorite pair of torn jeans, shirt and jacket on the day it happened or he had to say goodbye to those as well. Akihito allowed his friends to rummaged through the limousine fridge for some booze as he dwelled on the possible ways he could get back at Asami.

By the time the limousine pulled to a halt, a man in suit came to open their door. Toru stepped out to look around before moving aside to allow Akihito to do the same.

Akihito hated this part; he hated getting off the car in front of a long line of people who were waiting to get into The Fixer. People would watch and scrutinize his every move, wondering which _Papa's_ boy and entourage had come to party. Akihito's fears proved to be right; people stared and they were not discreet about it. They whispered among themselves, some were so loud that Akihito could hear their entire conversation. Men tried to look indifferent although they were probably comparing their dressing to Akihito's while women swooned at them.

_They must have thought that we were rich._ Akihito was amused by that thought. The onlookers, of course didn't know that all three were dirt poor who had to chip in to pay for milkshakes in café.

"Takaba sama, welcome to The Fixer," the man in suit bowed deeply.

_Asami._ He must have done something again. The last time he was here, he couldn't even get into the club despite queuing in the cold for an hour. Arriving in a limousine might help them to secure an entry or a nice table in the club but the man knew his name. It confirmed Akihito's suspicions that the yakuza had probably called the owner to expect their arrival. Perhaps the poor owner was even threatened.

"How cool is that?" Takato beamed; absolutely pleased with the attention he was receiving. Kou was enjoying himself too and even had the cheek to wave at a few female patrons who were batting eyelashes with him.

"Takaba sama, this way please." The man in suit turned, walking towards the entrance and desperate to escape public scrutiny, Akihito quickly pulled his friends into the club, hoping the dark environment would somehow mask their identity. Akihito was sadly mistaken if he thought that was the end of it. They were led to a table at the corner sitting prettily on a slightly raised platform where the surrounding had been cordoned. Akihito thought Asami might as well insisted the owner to close the entire club for them or have them move to the rooms upstairs where they could at least have some privacy.

"Toru," Akihito raised his voice since the music in the club was loud, "Did Asami plan this?"

Toru who was standing behind Akihito leaned forward and spoke, "I was not briefed about this, Takaba sama." Toru thought it would be the best if the young man did not find out the truth about The Fixer.

A pretty waitress came with the menu and politely asked for their orders. Kou and Takatou were initially worried with the price of the drinks, knowing that they could not afford to pay for them but when the waitress told them that the drinks would be on the house, they pointed to almost every drink the menu had to offer.

"That bastard, I bet he threaten the owner." Akihito crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw, who the ' _F'_ cares, Akihito! This is the best time of my life!" Takato draped an arm around his sulking friend.

The drinks arrived and while his friends quickly gulped them, Akihito was careful not to down his drink quickly for the last thing he wanted was to create more embarrassment by vomiting on the floor. After a few drinks, Kou and Takato became lightheaded and in a mood to party, pulled Akihito to the dance floor which he went reluctantly.

The dancing turned out to be more enjoyable than Akihito thought. There were moments when Akihito thought he was groped but he quickly dismissed it, thinking that the alcohol was doing strange things to his head as he felt the crowd moved against him. But someone did touch his ass again and Akihito felt his temper flared. _For god's sake, I'm not a girl!_ He turned around, intending to kick his attacker in the balls but Toru was quicker. He had already grabbed the pervert's hands and dragged him off the dance floor.

In his entire time Akihito had Toru, this was probably the first time he felt grateful to his bodyguard. From the corner of his eye, he saw Takato and Kou were trying to pick up a pair of young ladies. The photographer grinned at Takato's awkwardness. Deciding he would help him; Akihito left the dance floor to join his friends. No, he wasn't going to cheat on Asami; the older man was far superior to any man or woman in the club combined. He merely wanted to help his friends since they looked absolutely hopeless in front of the girls.

_**Xx Business as Usual XX** _

Outside the club, Toru had just finished teaching the pervert a lesson he could hardly forget. The guard texted Asami as soon as he caught the man fondling Akihito's bottom and as expected, his boss was not very forgiving; his reply was short and curt: _Break his hand._

Toru left the man in the back alley of the club, cradling his broken hand and sobbing. He walked to the entrance where he was granted entry immediately.

"Toru san, what happened to that poor bastard?" The bouncer at the door smirked.

Toru fixed his tie before answering, "He wouldn't be able to use his hand for a long time."

The bouncer let out a laugh before looking serious. "I will remind myself never to get in Asami sama's way."

"That would be the best." Toru nodded and disappeared into the club.

Toru checked his watch. It was past eleven but the crowd showed no signs of slowing down. He quickly scanned the club and took notice that the four men stationed around the club were keeping an eye on Akihito, as per Asami sama's orders. Toru walked to the man standing the nearest to him and whispered.

"Any changes?"

The man shook his head. "No, Toru san. Takaba sama was just dancing with his friends. Although…"

"What?"

The man cleared his throat. "It seems Takaba sama was trying to pick up some girls."

Toru scanned the dance floor. All three were discussing animatedly with two girls. From time to time, his master would nudge his friends a little towards the girls. Toru gave out a breath of relief, knowing he wouldn't have to report to Asami sama that Akihito was flirting.

"He's trying to help his friends," Toru explained to the guard who merely nodded at his explanation. Toru crossed his arms and relaxed before he resumed his duties of watching Akihito.

The conversation was going well, Akihito could feel it. His friends were finally comfortable with the girls and they seemed awfully attracted to them too as they were already touching Kou's and Takato's arms, winking their pretty eyelashes at them.

"Why don't you ladies share a drink with us at our table?" Kou suggested.

"That's right; we have a table over there." Kou pointed to their VIP table at the corner.

The women agreed, obviously pleased with the fact that they had managed to score a group of wealthy young men. Before the party could make their way back to the table however, a group stepped forward, blocking their path almost immediately.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

Akihito gave the group a quick scan. The man who spoke was obviously the leader. He wore a suit but even in dim lights, Akihito could make out that the suit was of inferior quality and resembled poor imitation of a designer suit. Living with a man who had more money than god, Akihito knows expensive suit when he sees one. The apparent leader had a girl around his arms, dressed in mini skirt and a tank top so low that Akihito would have fined her for public indecency if he were a cop. Another five men stood behind them, wearing flashy, cheap suits.

"Emi…" Takato whispered, paled at the sight of the girl.

"Takato," she greeted back coolly.

"So, what is your dirt poor friend doing in a club like The Fixer?" The man who had his arms around Emi asked.

Takato blushed. Akihito and Kou immediately stepped forward to block Takato, an unconscious, loyal show of defense for their friend.

"What's your problem?" Kou gritted his teeth.

"Inoue, let him be. Let's go party," Emi whined to her new lover.

Ignoring Emi, Inoue sneered, "Are you sure you didn't stumble in here by mistake? Perhaps you guys wanted to go to The Fuller but came here by mistake?"

Akihito felt his blood boil and snapped, "Are you picking a fight here?"

The two girls, sensing something wrong and immediately mumbled excuses before disappearing from the group.

Inoue wasn't about to let this to rest. "Oh yeah, I am picking a fight. Somebody like you should know your place."

"And I supposed you are someone important?" Kou challenged.

Inoue's friend stepped forward and spoke angrily, "Watch your mouth! Inoue sama is the son of Inoue Daichi sama."

Akihito knew the transport minister Inoue Daichi. He even met the politician during an assignment who like his son, was a complete ass hole.

"Ah, that explains your behavior. No wonder you have lousy manners, you inherited your old man's fuck up attitude."

"You son of a bitch!" Inoue pushed Emi aside and grabbed Akihito's shirt. He readied his punch but as he was about to deliver his first blow, Toru grabbed Inoue's hand, gripping it tightly.

"What are you doing to Takaba sama?" Toru gripped his hand tighter before releasing it.

"Takaba sama?" Inoue asked, rubbing the spot where Toru had gripped earlier.

"What are you doing to Takaba sama?" Toru moved in front of Akihito as he repeated his question.

Inoue laughed. "Emi chan, your dirt poor friend knew somebody important," Inoue stopped laughing to stare at Toru. "Big FUCKING deal."

"I'll have to ask you to leave the club now," Toru said, still unnerved by Inoue's remarks.

Inoue laughed louder, earning a chorus laugh from his friends. Although the music in the club was still loud, the club patrons stopped dancing, too curious to find out what was happening.

"I don't give a damn who you are. Do you know who you're dealing with?" Inoue challenged.

Akihito pushed Toru aside. "Yes, you are the son of some politician, big FUCKING deal," Akihito repeated Inoue's earlier sarcasm.

"Ye—ah, You came here to party so did we. You cornered us first," Takato braved himself to speak up.

"Oh look, Emi chan, your dickhead friend finally spoke. I thought he didn't have the balls to even open his mouth," Inoue taunted.

Takato immediately zipped his mouth shut, obviously embarrassed by the remark.

"You bastard, go pick a fight elsewhere if you want," Kou marched forward to Inoue but Toru stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Inoue san, I advise that you best bring your friends and leave now. I won't be held responsible for you later if you stayed."

Inoue was not going to back down. He grabbed a bottle of bottle from the nearby table and slammed ii on the edge, breaking the bottle into half. "Oh yeah, what will do?"

Without warning, Inoue lunged forward with the broken bottle. Akihito did the unthinkable; he pushed Toru away, thinking they could both escape the attack. He was wrong; the sharp glass penetrated his skin before he could even out in shock.

"Takaba sama!" Toru knelt down at the sight of Akihito sitting on the floor, cradling his injured arm. Takato stood there somewhat frozen, staring as Kou applied pressure on the wound to stop the blood from oozing out.

Inoue seemed to be very pleased. "This is what happens if you cross me."

Toru stood up and in an instant of a heartbeat; he had his gun out and pointed at Inoue. The cockiness of the man was now gone as he stared at the gun between his eyes, panicked. The four men guarding the club surrounded them in an instant; all had their guns out and waiting orders.

"Th- this is all a misunderstanding," Inoue shouted as he held his arms in the air.

"No, it's not. Ando, round them up and take them to the store room," Toru directed one of the men.

Ando immediately stepped forward. Inoue and his party didn't resist when Ando led them to the back, the gun behind their heads obviously did the trick. "You bastard, you dare to lay your hands on the owner? You're asking for trouble."

Akihito might be in pain but he didn't miss that comment. "Owner?" Akihito gripped his arm as he stood up to face Toru.

"Owner?" Akihito raised his voice. "Toru, EXPLAIN!"

Toru sighed as he pocketed his gun. "It is like Ando said. This is your club, Takaba sama."

"That bastard! No wonder he smirked when I told him I was coming here." Akihito spewed. "You knew, didn't you?" Akihito accused.

"Yes, I was informed by Kirishima san about it."

"How many more are there?" Akihito asked, knowing Toru would understand his question.

Toru looked away. "I—I am not permitted to divulge the information, Takaba sama."

"FINE! I'll ask Asami myself. Take me home now," Akihito ordered.

"No, I have to bring you to the hospital first."

"If you think I'll…."

"Akihito, Toru's right. Please go to the hospital. I don't want anything to happen to you; I already feel bad for asking you to come here," Takato whispered, looking ashamed.

Takato was so ridden in guilt that Akihito was forced to agree to his requests. He strode outside club, ignoring dozens of eyes looking curiously at him.

The cuts were fortunately shallow, nevertheless, Akihito required a few stitches and a jab in case of infections. While Akihito was getting treatment in the doctor's room, Toru stood outside on the phone with his employer who sounded much too calm as he relayed the events at the club.

"I locked all the men in the store room. What are your orders Asami sama?"

"Keep them there. I'll deal with them later," Asami ordered.

"Asami sama, I deeply apologize for the event. I-,"

"Toru," Asami interrupted, cutting the guard off. "Report to me tomorrow morning at Sion."

The bodyguard's hands trembled as he pressed the end call button on the screen. Asami sama had made it clear that he would face the consequences if anything were to happen to Akihito. Toru turned to the wall and rested his head against it, trying to find courage. He thought he had everything under control, considering they were in Asami sama's territory. Who would have thought that bastard chose the very same night to appear at The Fixer?

Toru's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. He fought to regain his composure quickly as Akihito walked out of the doctor's room with his right arm bandaged. It seemed Toru was too late in replacing his mask of stoicism as Akihito had caught a glimpse of him looking fairly miserable with his head against the wall.

"What did Asami say?" Akihito asked.

"Nothing Takaba sama, Asami sama told me to bring you back to the penthouse." Toru lied to the boy and Akihito sensing it, moved nearer to Toru. "Liar. You're in some trouble, am I right?"

When Toru remained quiet, Akihito turned to walk away. "Don't worry; I'll convince that bastard not to do anything to you."

Toru quickly followed behind Akihito. "No, Takaba sama. It's my fault that…"

Akihito stopped him, "No, I cut in. It should be my fault. I'll explain to Asami."

"I'd rather you didn't do that."

Akihito ignored Toru's request as he strode out of the hospital. "Speak of the devil," Akihito murmured.

Asami's limousine was parked right in front of the drive way. Akihito couldn't see Asami as the car was heavily tinted but he could feel the yakuza's eyes on him, very intensely. Without looking at his bodyguard, Akihito spoke, "Toru, please take my friends home. They're still at the club. I'll go with Asami."

Helpless, Toru could only nod his head as he watch Akihito slid in the limousine. Kirishima who closed the door of the limousine managed to give Toru a sympathetic look before entering the car.

_Oh, shit._ Toru cursed.

Asami was smoking. _This cannot be good,_ Akihito mused as he sat as far as possible from the yakuza.

"Come closer," Asami instructed. Akihito complied only because the limousine was small, meaning he couldn't even run even if he wanted to.

Asami stubbed his cigarette and took Akihito's arm. "How many stitches?" He asked as he carefully inspected the bandage.

"Three."

Asami released his arm. "You shouldn't jump in front of Toru. He is a trained bodyguard; he could have dodged if he wanted too."

"I didn't think. You're not going to give him grief, are you?" Akihito moved closer to Asami.

The older man's silence infuriated Akihito. "Asami," he raised his voice, "This isn't Toru's fault!"

Asami smirked. "Defending him now? Barely a month ago, you were cursing Toru out for being a nuisance."

"I'm NOT! I just don't want him to be blamed for something he didn't do."

Again, Asami fell silent. Akihito shifted in his seat uncomfortably, knowing that the yakuza wasn't accepting his explanation. He opened his mouth again but Asami spoke first.

"Sit on my lap and I'll consider."

_Sly bastard._ Akihito thought as he climbed on his lap. "Satisfied, you pervert?"

Asami cupped the younger man's chin, forcing Akihito to look at him. "Yes, although one more name calling and I'll tie you to bed for the next 24 hours."

_Perverted bastard!_ Akihito thought angrily. "So, now that you've got me on your lap, can we continue our conversation, _Asami sama_?"

Asami's lips curved into a smile at his lover's defiance. "Fine, but you owe me, Akihito. And let me remind you that people who owe me usually end up paying more than they can afford."

"Don't I know that.." Akihito sulked.

Asami traced his finger on Akihito's lips before kissing him. He slipped his hands to Akihito's lovely bottom and kneaded them gently.

Sensing he was in danger of being eaten alive, Akihito managed to pull away. "Stop! We're not done yet!"

"We're not?" Asami gave him an obscene look.

"You bastard. How many properties have you purchased and placed under my name?"

"I'll get Kirishima to provide you a list."

"Arg! That's not the point!" Akihito jabbed his finger at Asami's chest.

Asami caught his hand and rubbed the red lines on his wrists soothingly as though the marks still hurt. "And what is exactly the point?"

"I don't want it, Asami! I'm not your fucking mistress!"

"You accepted the 750,000 yen camera," Asami pointed out.

Akihito bit his lower lip. "That - that was different!"

"No, it's the same, Akihito. You accepted the camera, what's another gift?" Asami yanked him closer to kiss him again.

A shudder shot through Akihito's body. "You know, it's really unfair that you get to win in every argument," Akihito said when he managed to pull away.

"Negotiations are my specialty."

Akihito rolled his eyes. "You know what you have to buy next? A control button- you need to develop a control for your spending."

Asami said nothing. He held Akihito's face and kissed him again. Asami's tongue traced over Akihito's lips coaxingly and they parted naturally, allowing Asami to slide his tongue into the younger man's hot cavern.

The kisses sent Akihito mind reeling as he trembled in desire. He was so drowned in the kisses that he almost didn't hear the soft rap on the darkened panel that separated the driver's seat and the back. Kirishima knocked twice, signifying they have reached the penthouse.

Akihito quickly climbed off Asami and smothered his shirt. "I'll leave you here, Akihito. I have some urgent business to attend to."

"Ye-ah, whatever," Akihito muttered before slipping out of the car.

From the car, Asami saw his lover disappeared into the concierge. He unlocked the dark panel and spoke, "Kirishima, have you contacted Inoue Daichi?"

Kirishima looked at his boss through the rear mirror. "Yes, Asami sama."

Asami retrieved a cigarette and lit it. He smiled. "Good, call Toru. Ask him to head back to The Fixer once he has dropped Akihito's friends off."

Kirishima immediately made the call. "Toru is heading back now," Kirishima reported when he hung up.

"When are the firearms arriving from Moscow?" Asami asked as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"In three days, Asami sama," Kirishima replied. "Asami sama, we have yet to find a suitable place to store them."

"We're going to get one now. Suoh, head to The Fixer."

"Very well, Asami sama." The bulky bodyguard replied before driving the limousine away into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Most employees panic whenever their boss makes an appearance at their workplace. Employees at The Fixer were no exception; the manager on duty was quick to gather all employees at the front door after receiving a call from the boss's secretary, announcing their arrival in fifteen minutes. Workers were ordered to be presentable before lining up in two long lines as the limousine ferrying the powerful yakuza boss pulled into the grand entrance of club. Bowing low, they greeted 'Asami sama' the minute he stepped out of the limousine, as though they had rehearsed the greeting many times.

Asami strode into the club, ignoring greetings from the floor manager who was desperately trying to please him with information about the club's profit. Asami was in no mood to discuss numbers; he already knows that the club was doing well as he made it a point to make his subordinates keep him informed of the progress with his establishments.

The club was already closed to public after the incident with Akihito. Asami gave the club a quick glance before moving to the VIP table where Akihito and his friends sat earlier. The four men he assigned to the club stepped forward as he sat on the long couch.

"I want to see the live footage of the incident," Asami ordered without preamble.

The head security, Ando knelt down in front of Asami and produced a lap top in his outstretched hand. Asami instructed it to be placed on the table, mildly impressed that recordings of the earlier event had already been downloaded and stored in the player. He clicked the play button, leaned back against the couch and watched silently.

There were perhaps about thirty men in the club but it was devoid of any sound; all too afraid to even speak.

Asami's investment in security cameras proved to be worthwhile; the recordings were very clear despite the club was dark. Asami smiled lightly upon seeing Akihito sulking at the very same spot he was sitting before getting dragged to the dance floor by his friends. Asami raised an eyebrow when he saw Akihito dance; he never knew his boy could do anything so erotic and seeing him moved so sensually on the dance floor caused a sudden surge of blood rush into his brain, awakening his lust for the boy.

 _No wonder that bastard couldn't resist putting his hands on Akihito's pert ass;_ Asami thought, regretted that he didn't instruct Toru to break both the man's hands.

The footage ran for another few minutes, showing Akihito nudging his friends towards the two pretty ladies before Inoue and his entourage finally made an appearance. Asami leaned forward and watched the recording with great interest as Akihito clumsily pushed Toru away from the attack, resulting in his own injury.

"Kirishima," Asami spoke when the video ended.

Kirishima worked with his boss long enough to know what he wanted. He produced a cigarette and lit it before signaling the bartender for a brandy. Kirishima exchanged glances with Suoh; indicating that he understood their boss was not in a forgiving mood tonight.

"Ando, bring them here," Asami ordered as the bartender arranged a bottle of brandy and a glass on the table. "Kirishima, has Toru returned?" Asami continued when Ando disappeared to the back.

"No, Asami sama. He was returning the limousine to the penthouse when I contacted him. He gave me his ETA as ten minutes."

Asami nodded. "Suoh, arrange someone to be with Akihito. Tell him to be discreet and follow Akihito only if he's going out."

"Yes, boss." Suoh immediately made the calls.

There was a loud noise from the back where Ando was hauling the group to the front. Asami turned his attention towards the group of gentlemen; all were white as sheet saved for one, which Asami presumed him to be Inoue Daiki.

"Let go of me, you low life commoners, do you know who I am?" Inoue shrieked as Ando held his arm roughly from behind. The guard pushed him forward as they near Asami's table, causing the young man to stagger forward. Inoue regained his composure quickly and found himself staring at a pair of deadly golden eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inoue rubbed his shoulders where Ando had held him earlier.

Most guards stood in silence, appalled by Inoue's behavior as no one, aside from Akihito dared to speak to their boss in such insolent manner.

Asami snapped his fingers. Suoh stepped forward and gave the back of Inoue's knee a kick, forcing the young man to kneel in front of Asami. Before he could protest, Suoh grabbed a handful of Inoue's hair and yanked it up.

Inoue yelped in pain; he struggled against the bodyguard, trying to push Suoh's hands away but was fairly unsuccessful.

Asami leaned forward. "The first lesson you're going to learn, Inoue kun, is manners." He turned towards Inoue's friends who were huddling together, trembling at the sight of their friend being punished.

"Ando."

"Yes, boss?"

"I have no use of his friends. Escort them out and show them what happens if they so much so thought about crossing paths with me."

Ando grinned and cracked his knuckles. "My pleasure, Asami sama."

"No—no, please we have nothing to do with this," one of Inoue's friends started to struggle when Ando and a few men dragged them out of the club.

Asami turned his attention back to Inoue.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Asami Ryuichi. Your old man is – ," Asami smiled, "an acquaintance of mine."

Inoue whose neck was still painfully arched backwards, spoke, "My father will get you for this! Release me and I'll plead for your leniency."

Asami chuckled. "This is where you're wrong, Inoue kun. You see, it doesn't really matter if your father is the prime minister, I'd still kill you and dump you in Tokyo Bay if I want to."

Inoue's confidence faltered a little. "You – you wouldn't dare."

Souh released Inoue, pulled out his gun and pointed it at the back of Inoue's head. "You want to try, bastard?" he growled.

Inoue held his arms up. "Pl – please, I really didn't know that son of a bitch is the owner! I –"

"You better watch your mouth if you don't want me to rip your tongue off," Suoh interrupted.

Inoue zipped his mouth immediately.

Asami stubbed his cigarette and stood up. He unbuttoned his jacket slowly, shrugged it off and passed it to Kirishima. The secretary folded his jacket before proceeding to unhook the cufflinks on his boss's designer white shirt. Asami rolled up his sleeves; his eyes never left the trembling young man who was still kneeling on the floor. He signaled the bulky bodyguard to move away.

"Wh—what are you doing?"

"Inoue kun, have you heard of the proverb, an eye for an eye?" Asami calmly picked up the bottle of brandy on the table and circled the man slowly before smashing the bottle on Inoue's head, breaking the glass bottle into half.

Inoue cried, raising hands immediately to the back of his head, clutching it in pain. Blood oozed out from the young man's head, mixing the sticky liquid with brandy and glass fragments. Suoh dragged him up at Asami's order, slipped his own arms around Inoue's and held him back.

Inoue sobbed as blood continued to trickle down his pretty face. "Pl – please, I swear I won't do it again, I swear – "

Asami did not reply. Instead he walked closer to the struggling man, held the broken bottle tightly and thrust it on the boy's stomach. Inoue opened his mouth to cry out but nothing came out.

"Release him," Asami instructed Suoh and held out his hand which the bulky guard immediately produced his prized butterfly knife to the yakuza.

As Inoue fell on the floor, drifting between consciousness, Asami knelt down and smacked Inoue's blood stained face with his gloved hands.

"We don't want you passing out just yet, Inoue kun. I have one more present for you."

Inoue looked up at Asami, too tired and in pain to even resist. Sensing Asami's intentions, Suoh knelt next to the yakuza and grabbed both of Inoue's hands, forcing them to open and placed them firmly on the carpeted floor.

"Kirishima, which hand did he use to hurt Akihito?"

Kirishima knelt in front of the lap top and pressed a few buttons. "Left, Asami sama."

"Left hander, are we?" Asami stabbed the knife onto his hand, gave it a little twist before pulling it up again.

Inoue managed to cry out this time although it wasn't the scream Asami was longing to hear. He grabbed a fistful of Inoue's hair and yanked his head up, forcing Inoue to stare directly into his golden eyes.

"If you ever lay your filthy hands on Akihito again, I'll make sure you lose both your hands." Asami stood up, leaving him curled on the floor as he passed the knife back to Suoh.

"Asami sama, what do we do with him?" Kirishima asked as he helped his boss to cuff his cufflinks.

Asami understood Kirishima's concerns. Inoue Daiki is their negotiation tool with Inoue Daichi; they cannot afford to have him die yet.

"Leave him; I missed the vital points on purpose. He needs no more than a few stitches," Asami ordered as he removed his gloves to be thrown away.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Toru entered the club just in time to hear Inoue screamed. He fought a shudder as he walked to the yakuza, resisting the urge to turn away from the club. His bodyguard friends parted their ways the moment he entered, exchanging sympathetic glances with him as he made his way to Asami.

"Asami sama," Toru greeted.

Having guarded Akihito most of the time, he has yet to see the results of Asami's handiwork. He heard about his boss's cruelty from other bodyguards but seeing the half dead man on the floor with his blood flowing out from different parts of his anatomy made him cringed. Eyes averted to Kirishima, he noticed the secretary was still calm as he poured his boss a new glass of brandy.

Kirishima's unshaken demeanor could only mean one thing – this wasn't the worse punishment Asami sama had meted out.

"Toru," the crime lord greeted coolly.

Sensing his boss's fury, Toru immediately stepped forward and knelt in front of Asami. He didn't show any expression, didn't dare to open his mouth, knowing that uttering an apology wouldn't save him from punishment. While he was driving to The Fixer, he was contemplating to run away but his pride as a former army wouldn't let him attempt such act of cowardice. No army should behave in such disgraceful manner; he would face the consequences of his own negligence.

"Toru," Asami began again. "Do you have anything to say?"

Still looking at Asami's feet, Toru answered, "No, Asami sama. I am prepared to face the consequences."

Asami leaned back and sat comfortably on the couch. "You will, but I am more amazed with the fact that Akihito went out to bat for you." Asami sipped his brandy.

Toru's head shot up to look at his boss, confused. _Surely he didn't think…?_

"So much so that he agreed to sit on my lap, something that he detested, just to make sure I won't give you – what was the word Akihito used again? Ah – grief." Asami placed the brandy on the table.

"Asami sama, I assure you. My relationship with Takaba sama is nothing but that of a mere bodyguard and his master."

Toru searched for reassurance in Asami's face but he found none. "I swear on my life Asami sama. I don't know why Takaba sama would go through lengths to plead for my leniency but I assure you he was merely treating me as a friend."

Asami scrutinized the bodyguard, searching for traces of lies and found none. "I shall take your word for it, for now."

Toru almost breathed out in relief when Asami spoke again, "So Toru, what do you think I should do with you since you failed to carry out your duties?"

"I am prepared for any punishment, Asami sama."

Asami unlocked his gun from his shoulder holster and dumped it in front of Toru.

Toru's eyes widened. "Asami sama?"

"Since you're my employee, I'll give you a chance to pull the trigger yourself. If you can't, I'll get Suoh to do it."

Toru felt numb; he half expected Asami to fire him after breaking his limbs but he hadn't anticipated this – a gun to end his own life. His hands trembled as he reached out to grip the gun. The guard unlocked the safety pin and raised it to the side of his head, looking at Kirishima and Suoh for one last time.

"Asami sama," Kirishima began and shut up almost immediately when his boss gave him a stern stare as warning.

Toru closed his eyes, took a deep breath as he braved himself to pull the trigger. He wondered how it would felt; would it hurt? He hoped not; let his death be quick—Toru thought and pulled the trigger. He heard a click but nothing happened. Opening his eyes, he stared at the gun in confusion. Then, he directed his gaze at Asami who merely sat on the long couch with a satisfied smirk.

"Asami sama? I don't understand."

Asami retrieved six bullets from his pockets. "You exceeded my expectations, Toru. Most people would have tried to escape but I'm impressed you had the guts to do it."

Kirishima took the gun gently from Toru's hands and helped him on his feet.

"Asami sama, I – "

"Since you dared to pull the trigger, I'll let you off this time." Asami said as he cleaned his gun with a cleaning cloth.

"Thank you, Asami sama." Toru bowed deeply.

"Do not think you'd escape using the same method. The next time I throw a gun at you, it'll be loaded."

"Yes, Asami sama, thank you." Toru bowed again.

"And Toru?"

Toru stood still. "I'm sure you know who Akihito belongs to?"

"Perfectly, Asami sama. Not once I have thought otherwise. My relationship with Takaba sama is purely professional."

Asami nodded approvingly at Toru's answer. "Good. I'm expecting a guest any moment. Go outside and escort him in."

"Understood, Asami sama."

Satisfied with the outcome of both events, Asami slipped into his coat as he readied himself for the finale. He looked at the younger Inoue, who was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Kirishima, how many containers of firearms are we expecting?"

Kirishima poured a fresh glass of brandy and offered it to Asami. "Two; the man dealing with them said the containers will arrive at about three in the morning. The ship scheduled to Middle East only leaves two days later so we need to store them somewhere near the port to avoid unnecessary attention."

Asami savored the strong taste of the brandy before answering. "Contact our associates in the Middle East tomorrow morning. Tell them the shipment will be as scheduled and have them transfer the money before the containers leave the port." Asami paused at the sound of main entrance opening.

Like his son, Inoue Daichi was protesting about his maltreatment when he entered the club with his bodyguards. All three men, including Inoue were body searched and stripped off of their guns before they were allowed to proceed.

"DAIKI!" The stocky man rushed in at the sight of his son on the floor, bleeding.

He checked his pulse; it was weak due to blood loss but still alive. He rose to Asami, eyes blazed. "What is the meaning of this, Asami? You dared to call me here, disrespect me and now you hurt my son!"

"Inoue sensei, thank you for coming in such a short notice," Asami greeted charismatically.

"Don't fuck with me, Asami. I'll get you for this!" The transport minister held his son, trying to pull him up.

Suoh moved behind Daichi and held his gun to the older man's head. The two bodyguards tried to come to their boss's rescue but they too, had a gun each at the back of their heads.

"Why don't you sit down, Inoue san? I didn't call you here to pick him up."

Suoh waved his gun to the couch, signaling Daichi to move. The politician reluctantly placed his son back on the ground tenderly before moving to his designated seat.

"Brandy?" Asami asked the minute Daichi sat.

"Just tell me what you want." Daichi gritted his teeth.

"Straight to business then; I need one of your warehouses near the port."

"If you think I'm lending it to you for your illegal businesses, you can forget about it!" Daichi spat.

"I believed you don't have a choice, Inoue sensei."

The politician laughed a little. "What if I refused? What are you going to do? Kill me? Asami, you of all people should know that killing me would cause a lot of trouble, even for you."

Asami swirled his brandy, disinterested. "True. Killing you would not benefit me either."

Daichi regained his composure and dared himself to stand up, ignoring the gun still pointing at him. "You're wise Asami. But I'm not going to let you off just like that, you hurt my son and you'll have to pay for it!"

Asami's indifferent attitude infuriated Daichi. "Did you hear me? Once I'm out, I'll use all my powers to –

"I think you're misunderstanding something, sensei. In here, I call the shots."

As quick as lightning, Asami raised his gun and fired two shots at the politician, missing him on purpose. The little demonstration made Daichi's knees go weak; the stocky man fell back on his seat, gasping.

Asami cracked a slight smile. "You are in no position to argue and you misheard me. I am not requesting for the warehouse, I am demanding for one."

"If - if - if you th—think I'd give you just because –" Daichi stuttered.

Asami turned to Kirishima who nodded at Asami's non-verbal orders. He turned the lap top to Daichi's direction and pressed the play button.

"What do you think will happen if the media sees this; the son of the transport minister attacking and injuring a club owner?"

Daichi's eyes widened as he viewed the video from the lap top. "No one is going to believe you! I'll tell the media that it's a set up to tarnish my reputation as the transport minister!"

Still calm, Asami shifted his attention to Toru. "Bring my briefcase from the car."

Toru stepped out, returning a minute later with Asami's briefcase. He passed it to Kirishima who opened it before presenting the contents of the briefcase to Asami. Asami took out a large brown envelope and slid it across the table.

Daichi took the envelope. "What's this?" He asked as he tore it open. He read through contents in silence before looking up at Asami again, furious.

"You son of a bitch."

Asami ignored the comment. "Interesting isn't it? You have about 20 million USD in your Swiss account, five times more than what you make in an average year."

Trembling in rage, Daichi held the brown envelope tightly.

"And you've been consistently transferring 10 thousand dollars every month to an unidentified account." Asami sipped his brandy. "You want my take in this, sensei?"

Daichi tugged the knot of his tie uncomfortably.

"The money is wired to a woman's account – a mistress who had borne you a child. I cannot imagine what would happen if such sensitive information were to fall under the hands of the media, can you?" Asami curved a smile.

Daichi rubbed his fingers between his brows and brushed away a bead of cold sweat on his temple. "What do you want?"

Asami stood up, buttoning his shirt in the process. "A usable warehouse by tomorrow noon and clear all paper works for the shipment to the Middle East. Contact my secretary when you're done."

"All right, am I free to go now?" Daichi gritted his teeth.

Asami waved his hand to the door. "Ando, Toru, escort our guests out."

"Yes, Asami sama."

Daichi stood up from his seat and went to his son. His bodyguards rushed to his aide the minute Asami gave orders for the guns to be lowered, carrying the injured young master out of the club.

"Kirishima." Asami spoke when he slid into the limousine.

"Asami sama?"

"See that the bastard made necessary arrangements by noon. A minute later, release the information to the press."

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "Understood."

"Good. Suoh, head back to the penthouse."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito was lounging at his favorite spot when Asami opened the door. He noticed his boy had already showered, changed into his boxer shorts and a thin sleeveless shirt. There was an empty sushi box on the carpeted floor where he lay. The photographer scratched his bandage absent mindedly as he fixed his eyes on the television.

"Had your dinner?" Asami pulled Akihito's hands away to stop him from scratching.

Akihito sat up. Hands crossed on his chest indignantly, he turned his head to one side and spoke, and "I ordered Sushi and charged it to your card."

Asami gripped Akihito's chin firmly to kiss him on his pouting lips.

"You're in a good mood." Akihito eyed his lover curiously when he broke the kiss. He followed Asami into the bedroom where he shrugged off his coat.

"Where are your gloves?"

"I must have misplaced it."

Akihito laughed. "Getting old?" He couldn't resist teasing.

Asami loosened his tie and walked slowly to Akihito, causing the boy to move backwards. Sensing danger, Akihito turned to run, only to get caught and thrown onto the bed unceremoniously. Akihito lay on his back and the coat he was holding fell on the perfectly polished marble floor at a corner.

The bed dipped as Asami climbed on top of Akihito. Hovering near the photographer, the yakuza stared into Akihito's hazel eyes before whispering, "Why don't we have a competition, Akihito? A test of stamina and endurance – the person who's still conscious by dawn wins."

"You bastard, that's not fair," Akihito placed his palms on Asami's chest, trying to push him away.

"Considering it's always the pitcher who gets tired in a baseball game, I think you are at a very advantageous position."

"You perv – "

Akihito could hardly finish his sentence as Asami had already crushed his mouth onto his.

The game is on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The idea behind this chapter comes from Chret. Thank you!
> 
> Special thanks to RiveReinStyx for the beta! This chapter would be impossible without you. Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

Akihito sat at the back seat of Asami's BMW as Toru sped through the highway to Mainichi Shinbun, a local news agency Akihito frequented to get jobs. He woke up later than usual with his back sore after Asami was done showing off his sexual prowess the night before. As he dragged himself off the bed to the shower, he made a mental note never to use the word 'old' to describe the yakuza ever again. He stood under the shower and almost wept when the warm water soothed his sore muscles, making him feel somewhat alive again.

He had an appointment with the editor at 11 and he could not afford to be late or that opportunity seeking leech Mitarai would steal his job again. So when Akihito was dressed and all ready to move, he wasn't the least surprised to discover that the keys to his Vespa were once again missing from his jeans pocket. He swung the front door open and found his taciturn bodyguard standing stiffly at the front door with a few car keys on his outstretched hands. Already running late, he couldn't be bothered and merely picked one nearest to him.

"Takaba sama?"

Akihito tore his gaze from the window to look at Toru. "Yeah?"

"I received your schedule from Kirishima san a moment ago. It stated that you'll be going to Sion with Asami sama tomorrow."

"That bastard!" Akihito muttered softly.

"Takaba sama?"

"Yeah, I'll be spending my entire day tomorrow with Asami, yippee," Akihito replied sarcastically.

Toru kept his attention to the front. He couldn't think of a reason why his master would agree to spend a day at Sion with the boss. "Are you doing some work at the headquarters tomorrow?"

"I lost in a bet with Asami." Akihito sulked.

Toru took a quick glance at the rear view mirror. His master sat at a corner, blushing furiously while pretending to enjoy the scenery outside. It wasn't hard for Toru to guess what sort of game his master had lost.

"Did he give you any grief about my injury?"

"No, Takaba sama."

Akihito noticed Toru's knuckles had turned white from gripping the steering wheel. "He did, didn't he?" It wasn't a question.

"No, Takaba sama." Toru repeated again.

"I'll speak to him again tonight—"

"Takaba sama, I'm not lying. Asami sama didn't give me any –," Toru paused for a while, thinking for a suitable word before replying, " – grief."

Akihito leaned forward and poked Toru's cheek with his fore finger. "You're not a good liar, Toru."

When Toru didn't reply, Akihito leaned back against the leather seat and spoke. "Well, at least he didn't hurt you."

_Not physically,_ Toru thought but decided to best keep that to himself. The events the night before were still fresh in his mind; he recalled hearing how his heart beat pounded furiously as he gripped the gun in his shaking hands before pulling the trigger. Toru hardly slept thinking about it.

"Are you coming with me tomorrow since I'd be accompanied by the great Asami sama?"

"Yes, but I will be assisting Kirishima san in his work."

Akihito perked up. "Really?"

"Yes, there's no need for me since you'll be with Asami sama the entire day."

Akihito slumped back. "Don't remind me, Toru."

The ride took less than 20 minutes and by the time they reached, Akihito was actually reluctant to leave the car, considering it was bitching cold outside. "Wait here," Akihito ordered Toru as he hugged his coat tighter before hurrying out of the car and into the warmth of the building.

He murmured a few greetings along the way as he zipped through the crowd of people before finally reaching the third floor where the editor sat in his small desk at the end of the room. Documents piled up on his messy table, the editor had his back facing Akihito as he read through some articles.

"Takeda san, what do you have for me?" Akihito removed his coat and draped it on the chair.

The editor swirled his chair around. "Takaba! Woah, "Nice coat," Takeda commented when he caught a glimpse of Akihito's expensive Burberry trench coat.

"Please tell me that you have a job for me or I'll have to survive on instant noodles this week!"

Takeda snorted. "Please, sell the coat. You'll make a tidy profit out of it."

Akihito groaned as he pulled a chair and sat on it uninvited. "Come on, Takeda san. Someone gave this to me, all right?"

Takeda looked skeptical at Akihito's lame explanation but didn't comment any further. He put on his pair of spectacles. "Good news, you have a job. Bad news, it's rather complicated."

Akihito leaned closer, interested. "How so?"

Takeda rummaged through the pile of documents, dropping a few pieces on the floor in the process. He finally managed to pull a single sheet out from the pile and handed it over to Akihito. It was a print out from an anonymous e-mail.

"Received this yesterday, the anonymous person witnessed the son of Diet member Oda Kyouchi, Oda Kyousuke involved in a gang fight. I did my own digging and managed to locate the hospital but the security is tight. If we could just get a shot of him lying on the hospital bed, we'll have our story. This is a huge scoop Takaba; no other newspaper has this piece of information yet."

Akihito grabbed the piece of paper and scanned through the printed text.

"You get to write the story if you get the shots."

Akihito's eyes sparkled. "You serious?"

"I'm not bull shitting, Takaba. You get the shots, you write the story. If that story made front page, you'd be paid more than your usual, interested?" Takeda picked up the mug of coffee, took a sip and almost spitted it out when he realized it was cold.

Akihito grinned. "Are you kidding me? Of course I am!"

The editor pushed the mug away, disgusted. "Great, try to get it before print time."

"Takaba sama, I think you better consult with Asami sama before you proceed."

Akihito jumped upon hearing the familiar voice and glanced over his shoulders. "Toru! I thought I told you to wait in the car!

Takeda raised an eyebrow at the perfectly dressed gentleman. "Someone you know?"

The bodyguard bowed politely at Takeda. "I am Takaba sama's –

" – Assistant," Akihito interrupted. He stood up and stepped on Toru's shiny leather shoes, warning him not to talk any further. If Toru were in pain from Akihito's not so subtle warning, he didn't show.

"Assistant?" Takeda looked at Akihito in disbelief. "You have an assistant and you claim you're broke? You must be fucking kidding me. And which Asami is he talking about; the one and only Asami Ryuichi?"

"Of – of course not! I don't know Asami Ryuichi personally. This guy's a bit slow and he doesn't know what he's talking about."

Takeda didn't press further although he wasn't convinced with the explanation. "Look, it's nearly noon. You have about eight hours before we send the story for editing and printing. Get your ass moving."

Akihito patted his chest and turned to leave. "Leave it to me."

"Takaba?"

Akihito looked backwards. "Yeah?"

Takeda grinned. "Learn to dress like your assistant. He is better tailored than the boss."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

"Toru! You nearly blew my cover back there!" Akihito grumbled as he slid into the BMW.

The bodyguard's face remained impassive as he drove away from the building. "I apologize, Takaba sama. I thought it would be better if we consult Asami sama before receiving the job."

"Asami doesn't run my life!" Akihito sulked. "I am in charge of it and I have a job to do!"

_And I have my life to keep_ , Toru thought. "Where do you wish to go Takaba sama?"

"NTT Central Hospital.

Toru glanced at his master from the rear view mirror. "Takaba sama, I mean no offense but I don't think you would be able to accomplish your duties without making certain preparations."

Akihito sighed. "I guessed you're right. I can't just walk in with my camera; the bodyguards will kick my ass out of the hospital."

"If I may; let me assist you. Please give me an hour, I can formulate a plan and get things ready for you."

Thinking he had heard wrong, Akihito leaned forward and spoke, "Did you just say that you will help me?"

"Affirmative."

The photographer raised an enquiring brow at his guard. "Why are you so willing to help Toru? What's in it for you?"

Still expressionless, the guard kept his eyes on the road. "Asami sama texted me and ordered me to bring you home before 10 pm tonight."

Toru let his master spew a long list of profanities before continuing, "I won't disappoint you, Takaba sama. Please, let me help you."

Akihito sat back, bit his lower lip and weighed his options. He badly wanted to turn Toru's offer down but the thought of receiving a fat paycheck from the story was far too tempting than keeping his pride. Akihito gave an exasperated sigh. "All right, but don't interfere. I got a deadline to meet."

"Thank you, Takaba sama. Please wait at the penthouse, I will make the necessary preparations and return in an hour."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

"TORU! What the hell is this?" Akihito frowned when he strode out of the bedroom.

As promised, Toru came back within the hour, informing all necessary arrangements had been made and pushed a small bag into Akihito's hands. Akihito was overjoyed when he saw the pristine white uniform of NTT Central Hospital and thought Toru was brilliant to think of going undercover at the hospital. He thought he was given a doctor's coat but as he pulled the soft fabric out of the bag, it was a one piece dress.

"A nurse uniform," Toru answered calmly as he adjusted his own tie and name tag.

Akihito jabbed a finger at Toru's chest. "Why do you get to wear the doctor's coat and I have to cross dress?"

Toru took a step backwards, bowed slightly. "I apologized for my incompetence, Takaba sama. I only managed to obtain a female nurse outfit and a coat."

Akihito placed his hands on his hips. "Why can't you be the nurse and I be the doctor?"

"I would not be able to fit into the uniform, Takaba sama." Toru helped Akihito fasten the button near his neck. "Besides, we will most likely be subjected to body search at the door. Dressing up as a woman would give you an added advantage; you can sneak your camera in without a fuss."

That hit the mark. It made perfect sense that Akihito should be wearing the female uniform since Toru is a few inches taller than him. Besides, the uniform wouldn't fit considering Toru is also slightly more muscular than Akihito. And Toru's argument was spot on; dressing as a female nurse would allow Akihito to literally sashay into the room.

Akihito looked at his bodyguard's handsome face and sighed in defeat. "Well, I guess you're right." Akihito tugged the dress uncomfortably the minute Toru finished his task.

"So, have you found out which room he's in?" Akihito asked.

"Yes," Toru answered as he turned to rummage through a small sports bag he had brought along. He pulled out a brown wig.

Akihito backed away. "No, Toru. I am absolutely not wearing that!"

Toru ignored Akihito's protests and merely adjusted the wig on him, fixing it properly before presenting a mirror to him.

"Toru, do I really have to wear this?" Akihito stared at his own image in dismay.

"It's part of the undercover. The wig helps to mask your masculine features, giving you a softer, more feminine touch."

Again, Akihito hated the fact the guard was once again right. The long wig matched the color of his eyes and when adjusted properly, it hid his sideburns and defined jaw line, leaving his face somehow more feminine. Between the uniform and wig, Akihito thought he looked somewhat passable as a female attendant.

"Ugh, the things I have to do for my job," Akihito grumbled. _Thank god that perverted bastard is at work or I'll never live it down._

Toru checked his wrist watch. "Takaba sama, it's time."

Akihito looked at Toru. Nodding at him, he followed Toru out of the apartment.

In the car, Toru passed Akihito's name tag to him. Akihito took the offered security tag, amused with the name Toru had chosen for him. _Aikawa Kaoru._ "Does the magnetic strip on the tag work?"

"Yes, Takaba sama."

Impressed, Akihito turned to look at Toru from the passenger seat. Akihito insisted to sit in front and refused to be chauffeured like a boss to the hospital. "How did you get this?"

"I have my connections."

Akihito wanted to probe further but decided to let the matter rest until their undercover operation was completed. "So, what's the plan?"

"I have managed to locate Oda Kyousuke, he is currently warded on the sixth floor, under a false name: Satou Akira. There should be about three bodyguards; two standing guard at the door and one inside the room."

"How did you find out?"

"I have – "

Akihito waved his hand to cut his guard off. "- connections, I get it. So, what's next?"

Toru kept his eyes on the road. "The doctor and nurse usually make their rounds at about 3.30 in the evening—," Toru checked the time on the dash board before continuing, "– which is about 40 minutes from now. We'll go in pretense of checking him."

"What about the doctor and nurse on duty?"

"I'll try to rig their schedules."

Akihito looked at Toru in disbelief. "You actually know their identities, Toru?"

"Yes, Takaba sama."

"Were you previously a spy, Toru?"

"No, I was an army."

Akihito chuckled. "I suspected as much since you're always so rigid."

As Toru pulled into open car park, Akihito dared himself to look at the mirror one last time before stepping out of the car.

"Takaba sama."

Akihito turned behind to see his bodyguard analyzing him.

"You might want to adjust your gait. Don't stride, try to saunter."

"Ri—right," Akihito blushed as he attempted to walk slower. "Better now?"

Toru nodded. "Takaba sama?"

Akihito groaned. "What now?"

"For now, please call me sensei, I will refer you as Aikawa."

Akihito nearly forgot about that. Nodding his head, he allowed Toru to take the lead as he followed closely behind him into the hospital. The nurse uniform was uncomfortable, given it was tight, especially around his waistline. But everywhere else fitted perfectly, almost as it had been made for him. Pushing away the ridiculous thoughts, Akihito struggled to walk slowly, ignoring the cold wind seeping through his skirt. At least he didn't have to wear a bra or walk in high heels, Akihito consoled himself.

Akihito looked at Toru and was momentarily envious that his guard Toru was still as composed as ever. He walked confidently to the nurses' counter, flipping a few schedule charts open in the process. A few nurses swooned at him, attempting to make small talks at the new doctor on duty and Akihito, who suddenly felt self conscious of his appearance, quickly grabbed a clip board and held it close to his torso to conceal his flat chest.

Finally after endless minutes, Toru excused himself from the counter, checked his wrist watch; it read 3.20 pm. He nodded at Akihito and together they walked to the elevator. Toru immediately pushed the button to the sixth floor while Akihito leaned against the wall, trying to calm himself.

"Your camera, Takaba sama?"

Akihito forced a smile and patted the pockets on his skirt. "My mini camera is here, Egawa sensei"

Toru nodded. "We are in luck. The doctor on duty has been called for an operation. I have requested the sister to allow you to replace the nurse."

"So that's the reason why you were flirting at nurses' counter?"

Before Toru could reply, they heard the familiar 'ding' sound of the elevator, indicating they have arrived. Toru fixed his coat and adjusted the stethoscope before exiting the car, signaling Akihito to do the same.

The guard in disguise walked confidently along the corridors of the hospital, nodding at nurses who bowed at him as he moved along. Akihito followed quietly behind Toru, trying to avoid eye contacts with other nurses, fearing they would be able to notice that he was a male in disguise. He had to admire Toru's confidence in handling the situation; he was calm and composed throughout the entire undercover operation, something Akihito was struggling to achieve.

The photographer was glad that he took up Toru's offer as he didn't think he could pull this off on his own. Hugging the clip board tightly, he mentally rehearsed his plans again. Go into the room; snap his photo during Oda's eye checks because it is unlikely he'd be able to see properly during the examination. According to Toru, his eye sights were perfect but the guard would come up with an excuse for the examination anyway to give Akihito the opportunity.

"Good afternoon sensei, we would like to do a body search before you proceed."

Akihito was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize they were already at the front door of Oda Kyousuke's room. Two bodyguards in black sunglasses stood at the door, barring them from entering. Akihito couldn't think of a reason why anyone would wear sunglasses inside a building, especially in the middle of a cold November where sunlight is scarce.

"Of course," Toru replied and gracefully spread his arms.

"Where is the usual doctor?" The bodyguard asked as he patted Toru's jackets.

"Honda sensei was unfortunately called for an emergency operation," Toru answered.

Satisfied that Toru had nothing in his pockets saved for a few coins and pens, Oda's bodyguard stepped aside. He looked at Akihito momentarily before nodding at his partner.

"Thank you." Toru bowed slightly before entering the room. Akihito followed suit, avoiding eye contacts with the guards.

The private room, which resembled a hotel suite rather than a hospital room was larger than any Akihito had ever seen. In the middle of the room, Oda Kyousuke lay on the bed with his left leg suspended from a pole. There were metals sticking out from his heavily bandaged legs and apart from a few cuts and raw bruises on his face, he looked well.

"Finally, we have a beautiful nurse! I was getting sick of that old hag Honda brought in every time!" Oda's eyes gleamed at the sight of Akihito.

"Satou sama, I am Egawa and this is Aikawa. Honda sensei was unfortunately called to perform an emergency operation so we are here on his behalf," Toru bowed.

_Really, couldn't his father come up with something more believable?_ Akihito thought as he tried to suppress a laugh at Oda's fake name; Satou is the most common Japanese surname in Japan.

"Whatever," Oda shrugged his shoulders, ignoring Toru. He turned his attention towards Akihito and smiled.

"Why don't you sit here with me?" Oda patted his bed.

Akihito looked at Toru, unsure if he should adhere to Oda's demands. Sensing his master's uncertainty, Toru quickly moved to Oda's bedside and put on his stethoscope.

"Satou sama, please excuse Aikawa. This is her first day here." Toru placed the flat surface of the stethoscope of Oda's chest.

"First day, Kaoru chan?" Oda teased.

Akihito realized Oda must have seen his name tag; he cleared his throat discreetly and spoke in a higher pitch, "Yes, Satou sama."

Obviously pleased with Akihito, he smacked Toru's hands away and said lustfully, "I want her to do it."

Toru who have not anticipated this turn of events, quickly stood in front of his master, blocking him from Oda's view. "Satou sama, Aikawa is new and incompetent. Please allow me to – "

"Move, you insignificant fool. I want Kaoru chan to perform the check," Oda growled. The bodyguard stationed in the room quickly stood up and pulled Toru away to a corner. The guard removed the stethoscope from Toru forcibly and pushed it into Akihito's hands.

Left with no choice, Akihito made his way slowly to the bed. Avoiding Oda's gaze on him, he positioned the stethoscope around his ears and leaned forward to place the cold metal on Oda's chest, pretending to listen to his heart beat. The photographer had no idea what he was supposed to do; he randomly placed the metal everywhere around his torso in pretense of checking Oda while in fact all he could hear was his own heart beat pounding.

Oda licked his lips and smiled. "You have small breasts but great ass," he rudely commented and sneaked a hand behind to grab Akihito's bottom roughly.

Asami had done this to him on numerous occasions and not once did he feel revolted by his touch as he did with Oda. He froze for a second and on reflex, slapped Oda's hands away. _You perverted bastard,_ thought the photographer.

"I – I apologize for hitting you Satou sama but please do not do that again," Akihito whispered and pretended to write on the clip board. He turned to look at Toru who was standing at the corner with Oda's bodyguard. Akihito supposed years training in the army proved worthwhile as Toru still looked composed despite the turn of events.

"Sensei, I have completed the check but Satou sama's eyes look red. I fear there might be an infection," Akihito spoke softly.

"My eyes are red from looking at you, Kaoru chan."

_Dickhead._ Akihito refrained himself from retorting back at Oda's corny pick up line and focused on Toru instead. "Egawa sensei, I think it is better for you to check his eyes," Akihito hinted.

Toru nodded before turning to look at the guard. The guard looked at Oda briefly and stepped aside as soon as Oda gave his clearance.

Akihito was beginning to feel anxious; he couldn't think of a way to snap Oda's photo with his bodyguard scrutinizing their every move. He needed to think of something fast or he would have to kiss his photos and paycheck goodbye.

"My apologies, Satou sama. I forgot about my torch light. Aikawa, can you get one from the nurses' counter outside?"

Akihito blinked at Toru's request; he was pretty sure that Toru had one in his pocket. It took him a full three seconds to grasp Toru's intentions. He whispered, "Yes, Egawa sensei."

Oda took the bait. As Akihito turned to the door, Oda called, "Wait. She stays." He turned to his bodyguard and ordered, "You, get one from the counter!"

The bodyguard gave an uncertain look before stepping out to carry out his orders. Given the limited time window, Akihito knew they had to act fast as the bodyguard would return in a matter of seconds. Toru didn't disappoint; he pulled out his torchlight from his coat and muttered an apology at Oda for being careless.

Oda crossed his arms in displeasure but followed Toru's instructions to look up as he shined the light into Oda's eyes. Akihito had no time to hesitate; he quickly retrieved his mini camera from his front pockets, set it to burst mode and pressed the shutter. The mode would it enabled ten photographs to be captured in quick succession in a short time, allowing Akihito to select the best possible image later and as much as Akihito would love to capture Oda's image from another angle, he figured that he couldn't be too picky at the moment.

A few more shots he could get the hell out of here, Akihito thought impatiently. As the mini camera snapped its final shots of Oda, his bodyguard chose that particular moment to enter the room. Akihito tried to hide the camera but he was too late; the bulky guard had noticed it.

"HEY, what the hell are you doing?" The guard dropped the torch light and lunged at Akihito.

Akihito had no time to think. Slipping the camera back into his pockets, he ducked and ran towards the door. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Toru had flung the torch light at the guard, hitting him on his head. He took two strides to the guard and gave him a sharp elbow jab on his stomach where he fell on his knees, groaning in pain.

"STOP THEM!" Oda shouted when he realized what had happened.

Akihito didn't think he could make it out of the room without getting caught, considering the two guards at the door were like giants. He was about to push his way through when Toru pulled his arm and stood in front of him, blocking him from the two guards.

"Takaba sama, run," Toru whispered as he lunged forward to one of the guards.

_No, he is not going to run like a coward_. Akihito thought angrily as he moved to the other guard. The bulky guard caught hold of him and Akihito who was never trained in self defense, used the cliché, age old defense of bringing his knee up to the man's groin. The main clutched his privates as he fell on the floor with his knees clasped together, grunting in pain.

Akihito grinned, triumphed at his success. "Serves you right, bastard!" He turned to Toru who had just finished with the other guard. Bodyguard number two lay on the floor with a broken nose.

_Asami was right, Toru is a trained guard_. Akihito thought, awed by his bodyguard's superior fighting capabilities.

"Takaba sama, let's get out of here."

Akihito didn't need to be told twice. Toru led the way, pushing through the small crowd of nurses and doctors who had gathered to witness the commotion. By the time Akihito exited the hospital building, a wave of euphoria took over and ignoring stares from onlookers; he wriggled his butt and threw a victory fist in the air. He checked his watch: 4.15 pm. _Plenty of time to write the story_ , Akihito grinned.

Feeling victorious, he whistled all the way back to the penthouse, congratulating Toru for the job well done.

"Thanks Toru, I couldn't have done this without you. You make a good side kick," Akihito said upon reaching the penthouse. He turned around and held out his hand.

The guard looked surprised before managing what Akihito considered a smile. "It's my pleasure, Takaba sama,' Toru said as he reached out his hand.

By the time Asami got home at 10pm, Akihito had already sent the photos and story to Takeda san. His editor was extremely pleased with the story and was curious how Akihito could have taken such beautiful shots in the room. He pressured Akihito to share but not even a raise in allowances could force him to divulge such sensitive information.

Akihito had also taken the liberty to pack the uniform into a large trash bag and went as far as the train station to dump the garment away, not trusting the garbage bins located outside the posh apartment as he knew that the offensive garment might find its way back to Asami.

Akihito greeted Asami the minute he entered; taking his briefcase and coat without a fuss. He placed the briefcase on the coffee table and proceeded to the bedroom to hang his coat, all the while smiling at the thought of reading his story on tomorrow's morning edition of Mainichi Shimbun.

"Something good happened?"

Akihito whirled around to see his lover leaning against the door, hands crossed across his chest.

"Hn! What makes you think so?" Akihito tried to sound indignant but failed miserably. He couldn't contain his happiness; he wished he could blab it out but the thought of letting Asami know that he cross dressed as a nurse to get the story had his lips sealed tight.

"You didn't even snarl today," Asami lifted Akihito's chin, forcing the younger man to look at him.

Akihito couldn't think of a smart answer so he quickly brushed Asami's hands away and walked out of the bedroom. _Damn Asami, why is he so sharp?_

"Akihito," the yakuza called.

Akihito halted his steps.

"Don't forget you're coming to Sion with me tomorrow."

Akihito turned around to face the yakuza. "Bastard, I didn't lose!"

Asami unbuttoned his black vest before loosening his tie. "You lost consciousness after the second round." He pointed out.

The photographer blushed. "I wasn't a willing participant! I won't concede defeat and I am not going! You hear me, Asami?"

Asami slipped his hands into his pockets to retrieve his phone. "Then, I am sure Takeda san would be very interested to see these photos."

Akihito froze on his spot. His eyes darted to the device Asami was holding and began to flush in embarrassment as he stared at his own image on the phone. It was him in his nurse outfit and wig.

"What about this?" Asami pressed a few buttons on his phone before showing it to Akihito again. "I won't lie, Akihito; this is my favorite so far."

Akihito's eyes widened as Asami played a video of him in his nurse uniform wriggling his butt and throwing a victory fist in the air. If Akihito thought he was embarrassed two weeks ago when Kou and Takato found out that he owned Marukoshi, this was mortifying beyond words; the mother of all embarrassments.

"Wh – where did you get this?" Akihito tried to snatch the phone but his lover was quick to slide it back into his dress pants.

Asami chuckled, enjoying Akihito's reaction immensely. He looked like a kitten trying to catch a fur ball. "I have my connections."

_That sounds familiar._ "Toru," Akihito gritted his teeth. He should have known that his bodyguard was the culprit. "That traitor," Akihito hissed. "Toru acted on your orders, didn't he?"

Asami merely smiled.

"The hospital belongs to you, right?" It wasn't a question.

"One thing I like about you, Akihito is you're not dumb."

"Damn, I should have thought about it. Now it all makes sense how Toru managed to unearth name tags, staff information and uniform – "

Akihito paused when the reality finally set in. He took two menacing strides to Asami and grabbed the older man's collar. "The uniform; it was on purpose! Arg!" Akihito nearly screamed, "You could have gotten two male uniforms! Instead you purposely made me put on that silly dress and wig!"

"Of course, did you think Toru would dare to make you wear a nurse outfit without my permission?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're sick?"

Asami placed an arm around Akihito's slender waist and pulled him closer. "No, no one ever dares to."

Akihito tried to shove the yakuza away but Asami's iron grip kept him in place. The yakuza then silenced Akihito by kissing him roughly, forcing the younger man's lips to part before deepening their kiss. Asami pulled back momentarily only to push the boy onto the bed before claiming his mouth again.

"You're mine, Akihito." Asami gazed fiercely at the boy beneath him.

Akihito's eyes fired up. "I'm not your property!"

Still on top of Akihito, Asami trailed his lips from Akihito's throat to his nape, as his hands slipped downwards. "I don't share Akihito, you better remember that." He warned.

"Huh? Are you implying that I'm some sort of promiscuous – nngh!" Akihito could hardly finish his sentence as he began to drown under Asami's touches. Lost in the pleasures, he raised his hands to Asami's back and surrendered himself completely.

A few hours later, Asami left his lover sprawled on the bed, exhausted and spent. He walked to the sitting area in the room with his phone and dialed Toru's number.

"Asami sama," Toru answered on the first ring.

"Progress?" Asami spoke quietly.

"According to the records, Oda Kyousuke will be discharged tomorrow at noon. Suoh san has tracked down the group responsible for putting him in the hospital and made necessary arrangements with them."

"Good, you're joining the hunt tomorrow. Toru, break _both_ his hands. Are we clear?"

"Understood, Asami sama."

Asami ended the call and dumped the phone on the bedside table. He stared at Akihito; the boy slept soundlessly with his mouth slightly opened and the sight of his boy lying on his bed so seductively made him hard again. _Akihito is about to get a very rude wake-up call,_ Asami thought as he slid back into the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to BelovedEnemy for translating my fiction into Russian! Please check out the Russian version in ficbook!
> 
> Thanks RiveReinStyx for the beta!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Rein, Happy Birthday! May you have a very blessed birthday and thank you for being such a wonderful friend!
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

So he lost the bet, big deal. Correction, he didn't even start the bet with Asami in the first place; the older man had forcefully made the bet and proceeded to mess him up before he could protest. Akihito didn't consider the bet legitimate and had no plans to follow Asami's rules but that traitorous bodyguard Toru HAD somehow managed to capture a perfect shot of him cross dressing in a nurse outfit and sent it to Asami. That wasn't the end of Akihito's humiliation; the bodyguard recorded his little wriggling butt dance in front of the hospital and that too, found its way to Asami's phone. The yakuza would never allow such opportunity to pass by; he blackmailed Akihito into going to Sion with him or the embarrassing photos will be on top of Takeda's desks in the morning.

Akihito crossed his arm as he stood in front of the closet he shared with Asami, frowning at the clothes hung neatly before him. He didn't remember having so many suits when he opened the closet to grab his coat yesterday. Somehow, Asami had managed to sneak in more clothes into his closet without him knowing. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Akihito grabbed a black suit nearest to him and checked the label: Burberry. Rich bastard.

He put on his dress pants, amazed by the softness of the material. Then, he ran his fingers through the expensive fabric of his white designer shirt before putting them on.

"Good choice."

Akihito looked up to see his lover walking out of the bathroom with a towel hung loosely just above his hips. A few droplets of water fell from his wet hair and onto his torso as he padded to the closet. Asami Ryuichi is without a doubt, the sexiest man Akihito has ever laid his eyes on. He resisted strong urges to lick the water from his chest and quickly looked away as he concentrated on buttoning his shirt.

"So, ready to go to work?"

"Sly bastard; I don't see why I should follow you to work."

Half dressed; the yakuza walked towards Akihito and tilted his chin.

"A lost is a lost, Akihito. Be a man, suck it up."

"I told you that I won't concede defeat. You forced me to play in your perverted games and blackmailed me!" Akihito said crossly.

"Admit it; you enjoyed our little competition more than I did, so much so you passed out after the second round."

"THAT's –" A healthy blush formed on Akihito's cheek as he pushed Asami's hands away. Truly at a loss for words, the photographer stormed out of the bedroom, leaving his highly amused lover in the room.

Kirishima and Toru were at the living room, waiting for him.

"Takaba sama," Toru bowed.

"Toru, you traitor!" Akihito marched to his bodyguard. "I trusted you but you allied with that perverted bastard!"

"I apologize. I was under orders to report your whereabouts." The guard bowed.

Akihito placed his hands on his hips. "Report doesn't mean you have to snap my photos secretly and send it to him!"

Toru remained indifferent with Akihito's outburst. "The hospital belongs to Asami sama. Even if I didn't, Asami sama would have gotten it from the security cameras."

Akihito clamped his mouth shut, hated the fact that Toru was right.

"Takaba sama, if you would sit down, I will dress your wounds." Toru stepped aside to allow Akihito to sit on the couch.

Akihito groaned but sat down anyway. "There's no need, Toru. Look, it's healing nicely." To prove his point, Akihito shrugged off the white shirt he was wearing and moved his arms vigorously. The wound Inoue Daichi inflicted on his arm two days ago were already healing.

"No, Asami sama instructed that your wound is to be cleaned and bandaged before you step out of the penthouse." Toru knelt next to Akihito and opened the first aid kit.

"That controlling jerk," Akihito held his arm out for Toru.

"Takaba sama," Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "You are accompanying Asami sama to work today. When you are the office, please refrain yourself from using profanities. You will address Asami sama appropriately."

Akihito winced when Toru applied the antiseptic cream. "Kirishima, I didn't ask for this. Your boss forced me to go with him. Perhaps if you could persuade him to leave me here, you won't have to worry about me embarrassing him at the office."

Kirishima paid no heed to Akihito's requests. "Takaba sama, this is a serious matter. Asami sama is a –"

Akihito waved his good arm at Kirishima. "I get it, Kirishima; I'll be good all right? I'm glad you're not my bodyguard, I'll go crazy with your nagging."

"Takaba sama, it's done. Would you like me to cover the mark on your neck?"

Akihito looked at his bodyguard, puzzled. "What mark?"

Toru touched the hickey on Akihito's neck softly. "The mark here."

Remembering what Asami had done to him the previous night; Akihito immediately slapped a hand on his neck in attempts to cover the mark from Toru. He glared at Kirishima who snickered at his reaction. Embarrassed, he rose from his seat and strode into the bedroom. He flung the closet open where a full length mirror was attached to the back of the closet door and tilted his neck slightly to the left. True enough; an angry red mark was spotted just above his collarbone.

"Asami! Do you have to leave a mark?" Akihito grumbled as he buttoned the top button on his perfectly fitted shirt before proceeding to put on his tie.

Ignoring Akihito's remarks, he moved behind the photographer. "You are tying it wrongly, Akihito. A fifth grader can do better than you." Asami brushed away the younger man's hands to help him.

"Unlike you, my standard attire is jeans and t-shirt. My job hardly calls for fancy suits and tie." Akihito tried to reply calmly even though his heart was racing from the closeness.

"You look good in suit; you should wear them often," Asami kissed the nape of his neck.

"St—stop it. Toru and Kirishima are waiting outside. We'll be late," the photographer tried to squirm away but was held back by Asami.

"The beauty of being your own boss, Akihito is to have your subordinates wait for you."

"You conceited bastard."

Asami bit the spot where he left the hickey last night. "Your punishment for the name calling," Asami said when he finally released him. He retrieved his coat and slipped it on before walking out of the room.

Akihito groaned at the angry mark. Covering it with his palms, he walked out to the living room once again and instructed Toru to put a band aid over it. The stoic bodyguard looked curiously at the enlarged hickey but obliged without questions.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

"Asami, why are we going to the club at ten in the morning? Your club doesn't open until seven this evening." Akihito leaned back against the leather seat of the limo as he looked at the yakuza who was busy flipping a few reports on his hands.

Asami carelessly dumped the papers on the seat to look at Akihito's scowling face. "We are not going to the club; we're heading to the office."

Akihito moved closer to the older man. "Then, what the hell am I supposed to do at Sion?"

"Let's see. You have a few possible options."

"If your possible options involve office sex, you can forget about it."

Asami chuckled. "Why do you think you're coming to Sion with me if it isn't for the sex?"

Akihito stared at Asami, flabbergasted. "You mean you went through all the trouble of blackmailing me just to make me submit to you at your office? You pervert, I won't be your stress reliever!"

The yakuza grabbed Akihito's arm and pulled him closer. "Then, why don't you submit to me now – here?" he whispered near Akihito's ear.

Akihito fought back a blush and tried to push the older man away. "No! Have you fucking lost your mind? Kirishima and Toru are sitting in front!"

Asami bit the lobe of Akihito's ears. "Then you just have to be quiet," he whispered seductively.

Desperate to stop Asami's advances, Akihito blabbed out the first illogical thing that came into his mind. "You're missing a point! The limo wouldn't fit both of us!"

Asami raised his eyebrow before curving a smile. "Care for a bet, Akihito?"

Realizing he had uttered something incredibly stupid, Akihito quickly countered, "No, what I meant was – "

His feeble attempt to offer an explanation was interrupted by Asami pressing the intercom to connect to the driver. "Kirishima, drive around for another 30 minutes before you head to Sion."

"Very well, Asami sama," Kirishima's clear voice answered.

Asami disconnected the intercom and stared at his lover, amused by Akihito's shocked reactions. "Shall we begin?" he said and pulled the boy for a kiss.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

By the time the limo pulled into Sion half an hour later, Akihito was positive that Asami had drained every drop of his energy. His knees were so weak that he couldn't even step out of the car without stumbling.

"Tired?" Asami asked as he held onto Akihito's arm to steady him.

"It's all your fault, you bastard." Akihito shot Asami an angry glance.

"Takaba sama, we are at Sion. Please address Asami sama appropriately," Kirishima said as he closed the limousine door.

Akihito glared at Kirishima. "He deserved it!"

"Akihito, behave or I'll drag you to my office," Asami threatened. He nudged the sulking photographer into the building by placing his hand on the small of his waist.

Akihito hadn't been to Sion many times willingly; the older man usually ordered his guards to drag him back to the headquarters through the back entrance. He could have gone through the front door if he weren't kicking and struggling against the bodyguards' restrains but Akihito never wanted to give the yakuza the pleasure by submitting willingly.

Akihito noticed the atmosphere at the foyer turned cold when he walked in with Asami. Men and women stopped talking as they stared at the unlikely guest their boss had brought along. From the corner of his eye, Akihito noticed a few women had gathered, whispering among themselves while the men lowered their eyes, avoiding direct contact with the yakuza boss.

As they made their way to the private elevator, the employees of Sion bowed at them, which Asami took little interest in returning the greeting.

"Asami, I swear by noon I'd be on your employees' hottest topic. I already saw them whispering about it just now." Akihito said the minute the doors to the private elevator closed.

Amused by the photographer's embarrassment, Asami turned to grip Akihito's chin, ignoring his secretary and bodyguard's existence in the car. "Why, those gossipers. I'll get Kirishima to send them a warning."

Embarrassed by the public display, Akihito slapped Asami's hands away. "There's no need to be so extreme, you jerk!"

"Takaba sama," Kirishima warned.

"Okay! I'll stop now, all right?" Akihito sulked.

They reached the 30th floor almost immediately, considering the elevator had no stops. As they stepped out of the office, Asami instructed his secretary to take Akihito to his office; the photographer looked surprised with the request but he didn't question any further.

Asami turned to Toru the minute Akihito disappeared into his office. "Suoh is at the basement. He'll be joining you today."

Toru bowed. "Yes, Asami sama."

Asami checked his Rolex watch. "It's almost noon. Oda Kyousuke will be discharged from the hospital soon. Toru, you know what to do. Do not disappoint me. Report to Kirishima when you're done."

"Understood."

Asami nodded and left Toru bowing before him. He walked into the office to find his lover sitting on the visitor's chair, looking completely clueless as he attempted to read the reports in front of him.

He gave a backward glance as Asami entered the office. His beautiful face broke into a frown. "What the hell are these?" Akihito waved a thick file at Asami. There were a few more on his table.

"Reports on Marukoshi and The Fixer," Asami answered casually as he took his seat.

"So?"

"Akihito, have you forgotten that you are the owner of Marukoshi and The Fixer? As the owner, it is your duty to keep up with the profits and the well-being of your establishments."

Akihito fired up instantly. "Bastard, I told you that I didn't ask for this! Take these back, I don't want it!" Akihito pushed the files across.

The yakuza ignored the files, took one of his and flipped it open. "Let's see, if you manage to do me a favor, I'll consider it."

"Define favor." The younger man glared.

Asami closed the file to look at his lover's scowling face. "Now, that's a tough one."

"You can forget about it if they involve any illegal or sexual favors."

"Then, Marukoshi and The Fixer will remain yours."

Akihito sprang up from his seat. "That reminds me, how many more are there? You said you'd get Kirishima to pass me a list!"

Amused by his lover's reaction, the yakuza smiled. "Why not try finding them out Akihito? It'll be like a treasure hunt."

"You sadistic bastard, I'll show you!"

"Do try."

Frustrated at being played into Asami's hands, Akihito marched to the door and flung it open. Kirishima stood by the door with a smirk as though he had anticipated Akihito's outburst.

"Takaba sama, if you are touring around Sion, take this. It allows you to travel in Asami sama's private elevator and access to other places."

Akihito took the tag from Kirishima's outstretched hand and studied it. His passport photo stared right back at him with his name and employee number at the bottom. Akihito turned to the amused yakuza boss in the room and glared at him. Knowing that it would be futile to start an argument with him, Akihito said nothing as he clipped the badge on his coat before turning to walk away.

Still fuming, Akihito strode to the elevator where he rode up earlier. Swiping the card, he randomly punched a number on the panel, not caring where it would bring him. As the car rode down in silence, he briefly wondered where Toru went. He recalled Toru mentioning that he would be doing some work at Sion but the guard did not mention which floor.

Ah, screw this. He didn't need Toru to play tour guide in Sion. He could damn well explore the place on his own. The elevator doors opened suddenly and Akihito found himself staring at a huge cafeteria. The atmosphere at the cafeteria turned completely silent as thirty pair of eyes stared at Akihito, puzzled by his existence in the cafeteria. Slowly, the silence broke into whisperings and Akihito could somehow guess their topic considering he overheard a few employees muttering the word 'lover'.

Others had even wilder imaginations; deducing him to be Asami's nephew. Mortified with the amount of attention he was receiving; Akihito hurried out of the cafeteria and walked to the end where the fire escape staircase was. He jogged up two floors, pushed opened the door and noticed a restroom on his left with a blaring sign, 'Under Maintenance' plastered on the door.

Perfect, Akihito thought as he entered the restroom. The empty restroom didn't look an inch that it needed any maintenance but the photographer couldn't be bothered. He was tired of the attention he was receiving and needed a place to hide. He surveyed his options before deciding on the last cubicle at the end of the room.

That bastard; he is enjoying this too much. Akihito thought angrily as he placed the seat flap down before sitting. He winced at the sharp pain on his bottom, reminding him of their little activity in the limo earlier. He cursed at Asami again, hoping that perverted yakuza would sneeze endlessly as a result of his curse. That'll serve him right.

Akihito sat at the very same spot until he felt somewhat ridiculous at his own actions. He ordered himself to suck it up, admit defeat and returned to Asami's office where he could at least escape from the unwanted attention. He stood up, unlocked the door and was about to push the door open when he heard raised voices. And the restroom door slammed.

"You fucking screw up, Kawamura. You were supposed to get the tender to Toudou Corporation!" The male voice was hot and pissed.

Akihito contemplated to open his mouth to warn whoever was there that they had company but decided that it was best to remain silent for a while.

"You're blaming me, Fukada? You let it out of hand!" Kawamura responded, equally angry.

Akihito slowly raised his legs to his chest, hugged them tight and sat perfectly still.

"The tender was supposed to be delivered to the Toudou's! They are offering us a damn good rate for it and now because you were late, we lost three million fucking yen!"

"How the fuck could I have known that the manager from business development division managed to get the tender before I do?"

"Damn you Kawamura, I should have taken the tender myself instead of trusting you to do the job."

"Maybe you should have, then you wouldn't be blaming me for this!" Kawamura sneered.

"Shut up, you know very well that if we managed to sell the tender to Toudou, we'll be rich! Three million yen, a million each!"

It took Akihito no more than a few seconds to understand that he overheard two employees engaged in white collar crimes. From what he had heard and understood, Fukada and Kawamura intended to sell information of a huge tender project to a rival company.

A million a person; that means there's another person involved. Akihito thought.

"So, have you transferred the funds to my account?" Fukada asked, calmer now.

"What money?"

"God, are you the fucking Finance Manager or what? I ought to drop you from this. The fake invoice we created for the purchases of pharmaceutical goods! The check has already been issued and cleared right?"

"Don't threaten me, Fukada." Kawamura warned. "You don't know how much trouble it took me to persuade Kirishima to get the boss to sign the check. Kirishima is already suspicious about the invoice."

Fukada kicked one of the cubicle doors opened, and Akihito jolted. "Fuck. If Kirishima starts to suspect something amiss, we better lay low for a while. That man never misses anything!"

Another door slammed open. Akihito felt fresh bead of sweat on his forehead. He couldn't believe he was hearing this in Sion. Akihito might not know how Asami ran his legitimate business but he doubt it would be any different from his illegitimate ones. Never in his life would he have thought someone, employees of Sion nonetheless, dared to steal from the yakuza.

Akihito brought a hand up to his mouth and clamped it shut, in case he was breathing a little too loudly. He wondered if the men could hear his heart beat beating rapidly or if they could sense company in the restroom. He prayed silently that his phone wouldn't choose this crucial moment to ring or beep.

And it happened. His phone rang, causing all three men in the restroom to jump in shock. Akihito recognized the ring tone – Asami.

"Who's there?" Fukada asked, pushing the doors open one by one.

Without thinking, Akihito removed his employee tag and threw it into a corner, hoping that someone would pick it up and send it to Asami if he didn't make it out alive. He took a deep breath and pushed the door before stepping out of the cubicle.

"Who the hell are you?" Fukada asked.

"A new employee," Akihito answered bravely, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. He had a good look at the two traitorous individuals. Both men looked like they were in their late thirties. For some unknown reason, the man whose voice Akihito recognized as Fukada had a meaner look.

"How much did you listen?" Fukada growled, advancing towards Akihito.

"Fr – from the start!"Akihito took a step backwards and found his back touched the wall. There wasn't any place to run, considering he was hiding in the last cubicle.

"What do we do with him? Should we inform - "

"No!" Fukada cut Kawamura off. "We'll deal this on our own. Remember what we did to the bitch who eavesdropped on us?"

Akihito ordered himself to calm down as he tried to think of a way to escape both advancing men. He thought of using the same trick he did with Oda's bodyguard – kicking the men in their nuts but he wasn't sure if he could pull it off successfully, considering he was outnumbered.

"You are cheating the company's money. If the boss knows about this – "

Kawamura laughed. "The boss? You are really new around here; aren't you? Everyone in Sion knows what sort of business the boss is doing. He earns billions from his underground business. What's the harm in taking a little?"

I know that better than you do, bastards. I literally slept with him. Akihito refrained himself from bursting out at that thought.

"That doesn't mean you can leech it off him," Akihito raised his voice.

Fukada shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Now that you know about us, we cannot let you go… alive." The man gleamed as he cracked his knuckles.

For the moment, it was silent in the restroom; no one spoke as they tried to anticipate each others' move. It was the call from Asami that triggered action. The minute the phone rang; Akihito crouched and sprang, trying to push his way through the men. His attempts were futile, Kawamura managed to send a kick at Akihito's stomach.

Akihito's body registered by falling backwards and slamming his back against the wall. Akihito let out a scream as he fell on his knees, clutching his own stomach. Before he had a chance to recover, Fukada grabbed his collars, pulled him up and dragged him to the middle of the restroom. Akihito tried to resist by fighting blindly, throwing aimless punches at his attackers.

"Hold him!" Fukada barked orders at Kawamura. The man stepped forward to grab a fist of Akihito's hair and yanked it back.

Akihito yelped from the pain; he raised his hands, trying to push the hand away but Kawamura's firm grip pushed him to the front before slamming his head on the mirror.

Akihito heard the mirror broke and tasted his own blood as he fell, hitting the marble sink before collapsing on the floor. The last thing he heard before he succumbed to darkness was his own phone ringing incessantly.

Kawamura stared at the unconscious body on the floor before turning to look at Fukada.

"Check the phone," Fukada ordered.

Kawamura crouched to retrieve Akihito's phone. "The Controlling Freak called two times." He looked at Fukada, "Girlfriend?"

Fukada laughed. "She won't be seeing him again."

"He's not dead yet. What do we do with him?"

Fukada thought long and hard. "We'll hide him somewhere. When office hours are over, we come back, finish the job and dump him somewhere."

Kawamura didn't look like he liked the idea but for the lack of a better option, he agreed. "Where should we bring him? We cannot carry him out like this! There are security cameras everywhere."

Fukada grinned sadistically. "Not everywhere. Remember what Satoshi said? The cameras were supposed to be installed in every corner but he tweaked the working papers so that we can have our private meet ups at the emergency staircase. The nearest camera is located about five feet from here and this restroom is out of its coverage."

It was Kawamura's turn to smile. "And Satoshi said that it applies to the entire building of Sion."

Fukada patted Kawamura's back. "Let's get moving."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Asami stared at his phone as he attempted to call Akihito for the fourth time. The same cheeky message from Akihito greeted him, informing the caller to leave a message after the beep.

The phone had been switched off. Akihito would never switch off his phone; even on a stake out he would politely leave him a 'Bastard, I'm busy' message.

Asami turned to his assistant standing next to him. "Kirishima, find Akihito."

Kirishima looked up from the documents, surprised. "Asami sama?"

"Call the security. Check Akihito's whereabouts."

"Understood." Kirishima immediately retrieved his phone.

While waiting for Kirishima, Asami called Toru.

"Asami sama," Toru answered.

"Progress?"

"Oda and his bodyguards left half an hour earlier than the intended time but we managed to track them down. We have completed the duties as ordered."

"Good. Report to Sion immediately."

"Understood, Asami sama."

Asami ended the call and turned to look at Kirishima. His usually calm secretary had a worried look. "Asami sama," he began.

Asami's eyes turned cold. "Where is he?"

"I told the team to track him but we lost his whereabouts at the cafeteria."

"Security cameras?"

Kirishima cleared his throat, not liking his boss's reaction next. "Asami sama, it seems the cameras were only installed in main areas. Emergency staircases are not covered."

Asami shot Kirishima a deadly glare. "I remembered saying that I want the entire building covered."

Kirishima took a step back and bowed. "I apologized, Asami sama." He looked up at his boss. "But I recalled reading the working papers; it clearly stated everywhere, except the restrooms."

Asami stood up, buttoning his coat in progress. "Bring the documents and blueprints of the building. We're going to the control room."

Kirishima opened the door for the yakuza. "Right away, boss."

Asami's unannounced arrival in the control room had all five employees scrambled up from their seats to greet their boss.

"Show me the last footage where Akihito was seen," Asami ordered without preamble.

"Y—yes sir," the young man stammered and quickly pressed a few buttons on the keyboard for the screen to be enlarged.

Akihito – his Akihito gave his employees a very mortified look before walking out of the cafeteria hastily. He turned left into a hallway and disappeared from the sight; he didn't appear in any of the cameras after that.

"How long ago was he missing from the coverage?" Asami asked and leaned against the table as he watched the footage again.

"A - a - about 45 minutes now, sir." The employee spoke in a trembling voice.

Asami cursed silently. He had no doubts that something had happened to Akihito and if he didn't deduce incorrectly, someone was behind his disappearance. Akihito's phone was switched off after the second call, which meant that whoever who was involved turned it off, in attempts to stop him from tracking Akihito's location via GPS. The yakuza felt his blood boiled at the thought that something might have happened to the younger man. The culprit will be found and executed; slowly and painfully, Asami thought and was surprised that he was already looking forward to the punishment session.

Asami retrieved his phone, intending to call Kirishima when the secretary walked in with Toru and Suoh behind him. He spread the documents and blueprints on the huge table located at the center of the room.

"Asami sama, the blue prints and documents, as ordered."

Asami turned to Suoh. "Suoh, lock down Sion. No one leaves until Akihito is found. Increase security on the front and back entrances." His voice was flat and cold.

Suoh nodded and quickly retrieved his phone as he turned to leave the room.

"Toru, check the fifth floor. Bring some men with you."

"Yes, Asami sama," he bowed and left hurriedly.

"Kirishima, check the blueprints. I want to know what rooms are located at the end of the corridor on the fifth floor," Asami ordered and sat on a small chair Kirishima offered. As Kirishima scrutinized the map, Asami lit a cigarette in efforts to calm his raging temper. He took no more than a few puffs when his thoughts were disturbed by the phone ringing.

"Asami sama, you might want to see this," Toru's voice sounded slightly shaken. "Restroom at Level Seven."

The yakuza stood up. "Kirishima," he called and the bespectacled secretary immediately stopped his given duties to follow his boss out of the room.

The elevator to the seventh floor was the longest Asami had ever ridden despite it took no more than ten seconds for them to reach. By the time he reached the restroom, Toru was already standing at the door to greet them. The guard bowed and stepped aside to allow Asami to walk in the restroom.

The first thing Asami noticed was a broken mirror with blood traces on it. His eyes travelled down, noticing the red splotches on the sink before finally fixing his attention to a small pool of blood on the floor.

"I found this in the last cubicle." Toru handed Akihito's employee tag to Asami.

Asami took the tag and stared at his lover's photo. Curling his fist in anger, he punched the mirror nearest to him, shocking his assistant and the guard. He looked at his subordinates and spoke in a cool calmed voice, "Kirishima, get Suoh to gather the men. Leave no rooms unchecked," he paused to look at Toru, "And when you find the bastard, keep him alive."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Akihito woke up to a massive headache. Clutching his head, he groaned, struggling to sit up. He leaned against the wall, touched his forehead gingerly and winced at the pain when he accidentally pressed on the wound. The bleeding had somehow stopped but he could feel a massive bump on his head. His jaw and cheekbone hurt like hell too; he must have knocked himself on the sink when he fell. He poked his stomach; as expected it hurt.

After giving preliminary check of his injuries, Akihito took a good look at his surroundings. He was in some sort of store room; an unused one for Akihito could see cob webs on the pail and dusts on the shelves. He forced himself to stand up, ignoring the pain on his stomach and walked to the door. Locked; no surprises there. He reached for his phone from his pocket but found it empty - no surprises there either.

Since he couldn't kick the door open, Akihito looked around for anything that he could use as a weapon. Fukada and Kawamura were going not to leave him alive for long. They will come back; he was certain of that.

How long has it been since he passed out? Akihito thought and wondered if Asami had noticed his disappearance; the photographer prayed that he would, considering he didn't answer his phone calls.

But, this is Sion. Asami would never suspect anything; this is his turf after all. Akihito's inner mind argued.

Before he could come out with something to counter that thought, he heard the door unlocked and the door swung open. Fukada and Kawamura stood at the entrance, looking extremely displeased.

Fukada strode in, followed by Kawamura. "Who the fuck are you?" Fukada hauled Akihito up from the floor and shook him.

"The boss just ordered a lock down on Sion. No one knew why the boss did that but rumor has it that he was searching for a young man."

Already weak from the blood loss; Akihito could only stay still and stared into Fukada's hateful eyes.

"ANSWER ME!" Fukada smacked Akihito's face.

Takaba Akihito, you are not going to give in so easily. Even if you're going down, give them hell. Akihito thought. He cracked a smile, ignoring the painful crack on his lips and sneered, "Who do you think I am dickheads?"

Fukada pushed Akihito away and struck a fist in his gut. Akihito fell on the floor, hands clutching his belly as he curled to the side. The pain was so intense that he couldn't even find the strength to scream.

"Answer us and we'll make your death less painful," Kawamura stepped forward to crouch in front of Akihito. Dragging him up by the collar, he forced Akihito to stand up before punching him on his face.

He fell backwards, knocking several items behind him. As he struggled to sit up in the heap of old pails and card boxes, his hand managed to close on a stick. Summoning all his strength, he stood up and swung the broom stick at Kawamura, not caring which part it would land.

He heard Kawamura groaned but he couldn't be bothered. He focused his attention on Fukada instead who was already lunging at him, growling like a tiger intending to capture his prey.

Akihito acted on reflex. He dropped the stick, went in low and heard himself growling before plowing a punch into Fukada's gut. He didn't have time to ponder and ran to the door, knowing that Kawamura didn't lock it when he came in. Cool, fresh air greeted him as he ran away from the room to an open area.

It's no good, Akihito thought. He was so weak and in pain that he could hardly walk straight. Adrenaline long gone, the blows he took just now started to hurt badly. He managed to reach the open area before he stumbled and fell on the floor.

He heard footsteps. Ah, it's no good. Looks like I'm doomed after all, Akihito closed his eyes.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

That was how Toru found Akihito. He was growing frustrated from the empty search and thought of walking up to the restroom on the seventh floor again, searching for any clues that might help him locate his master. If they didn't find Akihito soon, he dared not imagine what his boss would do. The cold, predatory gaze Asami gave him when he asked him to look for Akihito had him fighting back a shudder.

A set of footsteps heading from the opposite direction had Toru halted his steps. Curious, he walked towards the direction, wondering who was still loitering around since no staff was allowed to leave their workplace until Akihito is found. What greeted him almost made his heart stopped. Takaba Akihito- his master staggered into the open area before he stumbled and fell on the cold marble flooring.

"Takaba sama!" Toru ran towards his master. He checked his pulse and breathed in relief that he is still breathing. Pulling out the phone from his pocket, he speed dialed his boss's number.

"Asami sama, I found him. Third floor. "

From the corner of his eye, he noticed two men walking towards them. One held his stomach while the other had a hand pressed on his neck. Toru had no doubts that they were the culprits. He glanced at the other two guards who had just arrived and nodded at them. By the time Fukada and Kawamura noticed Akihito, it was too late. The guards had already subdued the men before they could even defend themselves.

The private elevator opened precisely at that moment and Asami strode out of the car, furious. He quickened his steps to Akihito when he noticed his young lover lying on the ground, badly bruised and beaten.

Asami knelt down, checked his pulse; weak but very much alive. He shook Akihito gently. "Akihito."

Slowly, Akihito's eyes fluttered opened. "You're late." He offered a weak smile.

Asami helped him on his feet. "Are you all right?"

Akihito managed to stand for a few seconds before falling into Asami's arms. "Yeah, just a little dizzy."

Asami tightened his hold around the boy, savoring his warmth for a moment before pulling away. He gripped Akihito's chin and took a good look at him. His beautiful skin was marred by bruises; a deep gash on his forehead, a cut on his lip, bruises on his jaw and both cheekbones swollen. He noticed Akihito jolted a little and held a possessive hand on his stomach. Asami pushed the boy's hands away to pull his blood- soaked shirt up and felt his blood boiled when he spotted two huge bruises, bigger than his own fists on his stomach.

"Akihito, who did this?" Asami asked.

Akihito held on to Asami to stop himself from falling. "Those two jerks over there," Akihito pointed a finger at the two men kneeling not too far away. "They were cheating your money - " Akihito pressed a finger to his injured forehead before continuing, "I overheard them and got busted – which reminds me, it's your fault for calling me at that moment!" Akihito managed to raise his voice.

Asami said nothing and turned his attention towards the two men with a gun each behind their heads. Fukada and Kawamura gulped when their boss gave them a murderous glance.

"Asami?"

The yakuza tore his gaze from the men to look at his lover.

This time, Akihito grinned. "I did you a favor. You promised to take them back."

Asami curved a smile, pleased with Akihito's fighting spirit. "I didn't but you earned your reward. I'll take one off the list."

Akihito smiled, feeling victorious. "Oh, and this story is mine. It's going to be a major scoop! I can already imagine the headlines – White collar crimes: two employees to be charged for criminal breach of trust." The photographer turned to Toru. "Toru, do me a favor, will you? Use your phone and snap some photos of these two idiots for my story; I lost mine."

Unsure if he should comply with Akihito's request, he stared at Asami who nodded at him, giving his approval. Toru retrieved his phone, took mug shots of the men and passed the phone to Akihito.

"Toru, take Akihito to the hospital," Asami instructed.

For once, Akihito did not argue when the guard stepped forward to put Akihito's arm around his shoulder before leading him into the elevator.

Asami waited till Akihito was out of his sight before he focused his attention towards the men. "Suoh," he said coolly, "take them to the basement."

Suoh nodded and hauled the men up, pushing them to the elevator.

"Asami sama, what about the story? Do you intend to let Takaba sama send the story for publishing?" Kirishima asked.

When Asami said nothing, Kirishima dared himself to speak again, "You realized that we have to make a police report if Takaba sama were to publish the story."

Asami slid his hand into his coat and pulled out his gun. "Yes, and we will."

"Asami sama, we can't – "

"Kirishima, the two men had to have someone backing them up and we're going to find out the mastermind." Asami smiled as he checked the magazine.

"But what about those two men?"

Satisfied with the condition of his gun, Asami slid it back into its shoulder harness. "We'll turn the two fools to the police though I'm afraid they will not reach the police station in one piece. The mastermind however, is a different story." Asami's voice was very much in control despite Kirishima already noticed a raging temper beneath his calm demeanor.

It took a mere 10 minutes to get Kawamura and Fukada to reveal their ally. In no mood for games, the yakuza broke Kawamura's arm and Fukada's leg before he started the interrogation. The duo, with tears in their eyes from the pain, was smart enough to give away their partner quickly or risk another bone broken.

Satoshi Yuichi, 52 years old, chief architect of Sion was brought into the room by Suoh. The man was stripped from his shirt, leaving only his pants as Suoh pulled his hands up, chained them before pressing the button on the machine to suspend him.

"Kirishima, call Inspector Mori. Tell them to collect these two from the lobby." Asami ordered as he removed his coat.

"Yes, Asami sama."

Asami flung his coat on the floor and loosened his tie. "Tell him to speed up the booking and the trial."

Kirishima thought it was an odd request from his boss but refrained himself from questioning any further. "Certainly."

"Once they are in prison, keep them alive for six months before killing them." Asami spoke calmly as he removed his cufflinks. "And spread the word in the prison. Whoever makes them their bitches, free supply of cocaine for six months."

Kirishima gulped as he pushed his spectacles up. He didn't know whose fate was worse; Satoshi's, Kawamura's or Fukada's. "Understood," he murmured, feeling sick all or a sudden.

Asami retrieved his sharpened katana on the wall. "Reschedule all my meetings for today; see that I am not disturbed."

"Yes, Asami sama." He bowed and walked hurriedly out of the room, giving Suoh a sympathetic glance before stepping out of the room. Kirishima was somehow glad that Asami was leaving him out of this; he really didn't want to know what his boss would do to Satoshi. As he closed the door to the sound proofed room, Kirishima swore he heard the first swish of the katana.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

In the room, Suoh stood still at the door. Flanked by two guards on either side, Suoh began to tense as Asami calmly removed the katana from its scabbard. His employer glanced momentarily at him before beckoning him to his side.

"Asami sama?"

"Suoh, take the whip." Asami said calmly as he sat on the chair.

"Wh—what do you intend to do?" Satoshi's eyes widened when he saw Suoh walked to the end to retrieve the whip.

Asami gave an easy smile. "Satoshi, you should know the consequences of betraying me."

Suoh untied the whip, gave it a swish. The long whip gave a loud crack when it landed on the floor and all occupants saved for the boss, jumped at the sound.

Satoshi shook his head wildly as tears streamed down from his face. "No, please!" He pleaded.

"I promise you, by the time I'm done; you'll be begging me to kill you."

Suoh moved behind Satoshi at Asami's nod, raised his arms and brought it down. Satoshi screamed at the first crack and it was music to Asami's ears.

Asami ordered one of the guards to pour him a whisky as he sat back to enjoy the show. The yakuza scrutinized the katana before running fingers through the shiny blade, pleased with its sharpness. In front of him, the spineless architect screamed as he was belted again and again by Suoh. Asami had no doubts his back would be decorated by whip lashes by now.

"Ple—ase, ah - Asa –mi ah- sama!" Satoshi screamed.

Asami passed the katana to one of the guards before taking the offered whisky, sipping it slowly. He watched Suoh whipped the tied man a few more times before he raised his hand to stop him.

"Turn him around," Asami ordered Suoh.

His personal guard pushed Satoshi around where he could survey Suoh's handiwork. As expected of his best guard, Suoh's lashes were powerful and Satoshi's back was already covered with traces of blood.

"I sw – swear I won't do it again, I will return all your money, Asami sama. Please – spare me," Satoshi begged.

Asami ignored his pleas and ordered Suoh continue. The guard raised his hands and was about start when Asami's phone rang.

Asami held his hand up, signaling Suoh to pause. "Asami," he answered.

"Asami sama, I have taken Takaba sama to your personal physician." Toru's voice rang out.

"And?"

"No broken bones or fractures but the gash on Takaba sama's forehead required ten stitches. Sensei has cold packed the bruises but he is worried that Takaba sama might be concussed and recommended an overnight observation at the hospital. Takaba sama refused, Sir. What are your orders?"

Asami listened to the report calmly although he felt his temper rising. "Let him do as he pleases. Take him home and stay with him until I arrive, clear?"

"Yes, Asami sama." Toru replied politely before ending the call.

Asami placed the whiskey on the table before turning to his other guard. He took the katana and walked slowly to Satoshi, locking his gaze with the former employee.

"Akihito suffered ten stitches on his forehead and multiple bruises," Asami said as he slowly circled the man.

"I didn't b – eat h –im," Satoshi forced the words out of his mouth.

Asami's fist shot out at Satoshi's belly. "You were part of the plan, the mastermind. You would have asked the two idiots to kill him."

Satoshi coughed out blood. "No, Asami sama. I would never do that, please believe me!"

Asami gave Satoshi a cold gaze, "That doesn't change the fact that you stole from me, Satoshi."

"I'll give it back, I promise!" Satoshi was crying again.

"You know Satoshi, I have always been fascinated with samurais," Asami spoke, ignoring Satoshi's pleas. "They follow strictly to the bushido codes and they die honorably." Asami swung his katana up and rested the back of the sword on his shoulder.

Sweat trickled down as Satoshi shook his head. "Asami sama, please – I will do anything! I beg you, please forgive me!" the man sobbed.

"The seppuku - " Asami interrupted, "is committed by the samurai voluntarily to die in honor or as a form of punishment for samurais who had committed grave offenses." Asami curved a smile as he laid the edge of the knife between Satoshi's ribs.

Satoshi's eyes were fixed on Asami's – wide and in fear.

Asami trailed the blade to Satoshi's stomach, pushed it in a little, earning another scream from him. He pushed another inch deeper and waited, wanting the architect to feel the sharp blade in his stomach before finally plunging the katana into his belly. Following the age old ritual, Asami pushed the katana to the left, and then to the right, slashing his belly open. As blood began to pour out like running water from a tap, the yakuza pulled the sword out and gave it a swish to remove the excess blood before signaling Suoh to take it.

"Don't worry, you won't die - yet. You probably have another hour to go," Asami said easily as he sipped his whisky.

Satoshi coughed out some blood. "Pl – please k—ill me."

Asami's eyes darkened. "Traitorous bastards like you do not have the rights to negotiate. You will die, Satoshi – slowly and painfully."

"Suoh, let him bleed to death and do the usual clean up." The yakuza ordered as he took his coat and cufflinks from Suoh's unsteady hands before walking out of the room.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

By the time Suoh managed to leave the room, his long time friend Kirishima was waiting at the door. "Where is the boss?" he asked, covering his mouth to stop himself from vomiting.

"Showered and gone home," Kirishima replied, passing a wet towel to the guard. "Bad, huh?"

Suoh wiped his mouth. "The boss's punishments are getting more extreme."

Kirishima nodded, sympathizing with his friend. "Especially when it concerns Takaba sama."

The guard threw the towel into the bin. "Kirishima, tell Toru to keep both his eyes wide open on him. I don't think I can stomach another torture like that."

Suoh was right, Kirishima mused. Asami's actions were becoming more erratic whenever it concerned Akihito and the boy – He was practically clueless how much influence he had over the crime lord. As Kirishima walked out of Sion with Suoh, he silently prayed that Akihito would never leave Asami for the simple thought of them breaking up was already enough to scare Kirishima out of his wits.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks RiveReinStyx for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know I didn't include any action scenes in this chapter, I'm so sorry! Please allow me to fulfill my fan girl fantasy of seeing our favorite boys engaging in their normal, everyday lives. Thank you for reading! The actions will be back in the next chapter!
> 
> And I actually wanted to use Kat-Tun instead of Setsuna but somehow, I cannot imagine Kamenashi Kazuya in my fiction. Kat-Tun fan, anyone?

The unused store room was cold as a grave, lit by a single bulb in the middle of the room that blinked on and off. The room was windowless; that meant Akihito couldn't escape even if he wanted to. He crawled to the door, a hand pressing firmly on his stomach while the other stretching out, reaching for the door knob. Blood trickled down his face, covering a part of his eyes. He brushed it off but the blood wouldn't stop flowing.

 _A little more Akihito_ , he told himself. Just when he finally reached the door knob, the door creaked open and Akihito found himself staring at the faces of Fukada and Kawamura. He forced himself on his feet and tried to escape the room by pushing the men away but they were quicker. A kick in the stomach and a hard punch on his face had him falling back on the cold hard floor.

" _Where do you think you're going, Takaba Akihito?"_

 _How did he know my name?_ Akihito thought as he backed away from the men.

Fukada's eyes gleamed as took a knife from Kawamura's hands. He crouched next to him, trailed the long knife on his torso before finally stabbing him on his stomach.

Pain was everywhere, radiating through Akihito in overwhelming waves as he clutched his own stomach, trying to stop the blood from oozing out. _Asami, please help me._

" _Stop, please stop!"_ Akihito begged.

The traitorous men ignored his pleas. Kawamura knelt beside him and smiled. The former employee of Sion took the blood soaked knife from Fukada, raised his hand and gleamed. " _We cannot let you go – alive. You must die!_ "

His own screams woke him. Drenched in cold sweat, Akihito sat up from the warm bed and fought for breath. It was bitching cold outside, considering it had already entered the final month of the year but in the bedroom he and Asami shared, it was warm. He shuddered as he placed a hand over his face, trying to stop his heart from beating erratically.

 _God, the dreams; how many nights have it been; ten?_ Since the incident in Sion, Akihito had trouble falling asleep. Even when he finally did, the same dream chased him and he either clawed out of the nightmare or screamed himself awake. The first time it happened, Asami was out, seeing to his night clubs. As he screamed himself awake, Toru barged into the room with a gun in his hand, thinking someone had intruded the penthouse. Akihito assured his bodyguard that he was all right and made him promise never to inform Asami; though he doubted that Toru ever abide to his requests because since that incident, Asami always stayed home with him.

"What's wrong?"

Akihito turned to Asami and whispered, "Nothing, just a dream."

Akihito was grateful that the room was dark; he didn't think he could mask the terror on his face when he literally clawed himself out of the nightmare. Despite the darkness, Akihito could feel Asami's golden eyes gazing intently at him.

"What were the dreams about?"

"That I got pregnant with your child and was forced to go into labor," Akihito tried his best to joke.

"Akihito."

Akihito recognized the slight growl in Asami's voice, a warning sign that the yakuza was in no mood for games. He tunneled his fingers through his hair and took two deep breaths to control his raging heartbeat before replying, "It has always been the same dream."

"Fukada and Kawamura?" Asami sat up.

Finally gotten used to the darkness, Akihito could somehow make out Asami's silhouette. His torso is as impressive as ever and it amazed him how much he wanted to run his fingers on it every time Asami takes off his shirt.

"It always begins in this unused store room in Sion and ends with Fukada and Kawamura each stabbing me with a long knife. The pain was –" Akihito shuddered.

Asami pulled the boy to him and ran his lean fingers through Akihito's hair. _Those bastards,_ he should never acquiesce to Akihito's wishes; he should have sliced their bellies open just as he did with Satoshi.

Akihito allowed himself to be pulled into his strong embrace and even felt oddly comfortable when the older man pet him like a child. This was the second time it happened; the first being after Asami rescued him from Hong Kong. Plague by the dreams of the Russian guy shooting him with a gun, Akihito was nearly drowned and spent sleepless nights in Bali Island until Asami offered him a solution.

 _I'll overwrite all of that; everything that has ever happened in Hong Kong. All you have to do is trust only me,_ Asami had said as he closed his fingers around Akihito's neck.

And Akihito willingly surrendered himself, begging Asami to fuck him hard so that he would remember nothing but the memories of being held in the yakuza's arms _. It was embarrassing_ , thought Akihito as he remembered begging Asami for more, expressing his desire to be ravished.

"Ah, this is so stupid," Akihito said and pulled away from Asami.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll tweak some photos in the other room. You go back to sleep."

Before he could move further, Asami grabbed his arm and yanked him back to the bed, caging the younger man beneath him. He pushed Akihito's hands above his head, securing him firmly while his other hand trailed the photographer's neck and slowly moved downwards to the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"What the hell, Asami?" Akihito tried to wriggle away but as usual, his lover had a strong grip.

Asami nibbled his lover's ear. "Since you're already awake, why don't we pick up where we left off earlier?"

Akihito turned his head to the right to stop Asami from licking his ear lobe. "Q—quit it, you pervert! We've gone through two rounds already!"

His lover replied by nuzzling his neck. "That's why it's perfect. You're still loose and warm from the previous session." To prove his point, Asami slipped his finger into Akihito.

Akihito's breath hitched. "You perverted bastard. How can you have so much stamina?"

Asami smiled. "You're young, Akihito. You should have more stamina than I do," the yakuza drawled before proceeding to silence his young lover with a searing kiss.

By the time Akihito woke up, it was already nearly eleven in the morning. The bed was cold, meaning Asami had woken up much earlier and left for work. He groaned at the sharp pain on his lower back and cursed the yakuza for his endless stamina. Dragging himself off the bed, he stepped into bathroom for a quick shower before putting on his sweater and shorts, shivering at the cold.

He hadn't left the apartment for two weeks after the incident at Sion. It wasn't intentional on his part; he hadn't been getting jobs due to the year-end holiday season. Besides, his body was bruised all over. Even after the stitches on his forehead were removed, the bruises took its time to heal, changing colors from dark green to blue black, fading into yellowish of some sort before returning back to his normal skin color.

He padded out of the room, expecting to see Toru in his usual chair by the corner, reading the newspaper. He halted when he saw Asami sitting on the couch with a lap top on his lap, scanning stock market and sipping a steaming cup of coffee. As expected of a loyal secretary, Kirishima stood next to Asami.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at work?" Akihito asked as he slumped on the couch.

Asami didn't reply to the question. He took some reports from Kirishima, scanned them through before passing them back to the secretary. "Tell them to go ahead with the project as planned. Reschedule my meetings; I'll leave you in charge of Sion today."

"Very well, Asami sama. Suoh is already waiting at the basement with the car, as per orders." The secretary bowed before leaving the penthouse.

"You're not going to Sion today?" The photographer asked again.

Asami placed the cup of coffee on the table and did the same to his lap top. He turned to his lover. "No, we're going out."

Akihito stared at Asami and thought he had heard something ridiculous. "Going out? We?"

Asami smirked. "You have been staying in the penthouse for nearly two weeks. As much as I like you playing housewife, you can't hibernate here through winter."

"I'm NOT your housewife!" Akihito jumped up from his seat. "And is it really all right to leave Sion to Kirishima for a day?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Of course; if I were the emperor, Kirishima would be the army general. He is relentless in getting the job done."

Akihito grinned, completely forgotten about the housewife remark. "I can imagine."

"Get dressed, we're going out."

Akihito fumed at being ordered but complied nonetheless. He thought of getting out of the penthouse for some shopping anyway. He finally received his paycheck yesterday for his scoops. His eyes nearly popped out when he saw the amount; his editor, Takeda gave him a small bonus after both stories managed to top the newspaper circulations for two consecutive days.

Christmas was approaching too and his two best friends had nagged him endlessly that they wanted an exchanged present party on Christmas Day. Akihito found it difficult to say no to Kou and Takato, especially after the duo threatened to send naked photos of him to Asami during an onsen trip a few years ago.

So, after donning his favorite pair of torn jeans and shirt, he put on a sweater before grabbing his black Burberry coat Asami had gifted him and walked out to meet his lover. Toru was waiting by the front door to escort them to the basement where the car was waiting. As they slid into the back of the limo, Akihito eyed his lover curiously. "Where are we going?"

Asami curved a smile. "You'll know when we get there."

Knowing it would be pointless to probe further, Akihito changed his question, "Asami, you said you'll take one property off the list. Which is it?"

Asami smiled in response.

Akihito narrowed his eyes into slits. "You didn't, did you?"

"I did. Kirishima informed me that it has been finalized."

Akihito looked at his lover skeptically but decided to take his word for it. He leaned back against the leather seat and crossed his arms. "So, which one is it? Marukoshi or The Fixer?"

"Neither."

Akihito nearly sprang up from his seat. "WHAT? You told me that you'd – "

"I did," Asami interrupted, "I asked Kirishima to revert the name of an apartment in Roppongi Hills to mine."

The photographer's jaw dropped. He scooted nearer to Asami and straddled him. "Are you crazy? You bought me an apartment, when was this?" Akihito asked as he grabbed the older man's tie.

Asami responded by placing his hands around Akihito's waist. "Before you moved in with me."

Akihito released his tie and held his hand up, closing his fingers one by one as he struggled to remember the dates.

"That's about two years ago!" Akihito gasped.

Enjoying the boy on his lap, Asami trailed his finger down to his pert ass and gave it a squeeze. "It's only natural that I take the apartment back since you already have a place to stay."

"Sly bastard."

"Akihito,if you don't want another round in the limo, you better stop calling me names and if you continue to sit on my lap, I won't be held responsible for what happens next."

It was then Akihito realized that he had actually climbed onto Asami's lap. He cursed himself for his own stupidity and quickly got off before the older man changed his mind. He looked away in embarrassment as he felt Asami amused gaze on him.

When Akihito stepped out of the limo ten minutes later, he found himself on the third street of Ginza shopping district. He turned to Asami, "What the hell are we doing here?"

"Buying a phone; you need one since you lost yours in Sion." replied the yakuza. He nudged the boy into a fancy electronic boutique, ignoring his protests about his preference to shop at the electronic district Akihabara instead.

* * *

_Ten minutes ago_

Suoh was driving the limo with Toru accompanying him in the passenger seat. A while ago, Akihito had burst out at the back of the limo and though they could not see what was happening, it wasn't difficult to guess that Asami had once again, successfully riled up the boy.

"Toru," Suoh began. "Did Kirishima call you after the Sion incident?"

Toru focused his eyes on the road. "Yes, Suoh san."

"Did he tell you what happened to Satoshi?" The bulky bodyguard asked.

Toru froze. "Yes, Kirishima san informed me."

Suoh managed a thin smile. "The boss is getting more extreme by the day, especially when it concerns Takaba sama."

Toru could only nod in agreement. Hadn't he experienced it? Asami threw a gun at him and asked him to end his own life after the episode at The Fixer; he wasn't sure he could get pass that fear even till today.

"I am telling you, Toru. Keep your eyes on him. I really do not want to take part in another torture process. A bullet to the head used to be Asami sama's style but whenever Takaba sama is involved; he is – " Suoh cut off, unsure what to label his boss's erratic behavior.

Toru turned to Suoh, sympathized. Kirishima called him the day after the Sion incident and told him that Satoshi's punishment had been the sepukku; only instead of having a kaishakunin, an appointed attendant to behead him, the former architect bled to death.

"I understand, Suoh san."

Suoh glanced at Toru. "You're fortunate that Takaba sama is fond of you. I know you had grown attached to him too but don't be too complacent about it. Asami sama wouldn't hesitate throwing a gun at you if anything happens to the boy."

"Though I have to give you some credits," Suoh smiled a little. "No one handles Takaba sama like the way you do. You're good."

Toru managed a nervous smile. "Thank you for your invaluable advice, Suoh san. I will keep it in mind."

Suoh slowed down and parked the limousine at the busy street of Ginza. "I'd hate to see you go, Toru. You're sharp and intelligent. I believed you would have been one of Asami sama's personal bodyguards if it weren't for Takaba sama." Suoh pulled the hand breaks. He gave Toru a friendly punch on the shoulder before exiting the car.

Toru snapped out of his thoughts and quickly did the same.

* * *

_What kind of store is this?_ Akihito thought the minute he stepped into the posh boutique. At first glance, the store looked like any other cell phone stores. When he entered however, the store resembled a jewelry shop as most of the cell phones were displayed in glass boxes and there were at least three armed security guards in the store.

"Asami sama, welcome." A man dressed in tuxedo greeted.

Akihito thought the man looked more like a butler than a store manager but refrained himself from commenting. They were immediately shown into a small luxurious room where a couch with red and gold upholstery greeted them. Akihito was astounded with the over-the-top treatment. _So, even when he shops, Asami Ryuichi is a league of his own._

"What kind of store is this, Asami?" Akihito whispered as he sat next to the yakuza.

"A place for you to buy phone," the yakuza answered calmly.

Akihito looked around. "It doesn't look like one."

The man in tuxedo appeared again, this time carrying a tray. He placed the tray on the table.

At one glance at the tray, Akihito knew why it didn't resemble the usual electronic shops he frequents in Akihabara. The store sells cell phones of a variety of models but every piece is encrusted with diamonds- _real diamonds._

Akihito turned to Asami, flabbergasted. "Asami, you—you're not asking me to get this, are you? I can't even afford it!"

"You're not buying, I am." The yakuza calmly took a sleek cell phone with diamonds embedded around it. He placed it on Akihito's hands.

Akihito shook his head and pushed the phone back to Asami. "No, are you insane? I want a normal phone! And I don't need you to get it for me!"

Asami ignored Akihito and took another phone from the manager's gloved hands.

"Asami sama, this phone is nicknamed the black beauty. As you can see, the home button of the phone is made by black diamonds. It is simple, elegant and the gems are extremely rare."

"I'll take this." Asami flashed his card to the manager.

"Certainly, Asami sama! If you would wait for a moment, I will have it wrapped!" The manager replied enthusiastically.

Akihito waited until they were alone before bursting out. "Have you lost your fucking mind? I don't need it!"

Asami sipped his tea. "You lost your phone in Sion; I should at least compensate it."

"But I don't need a diamond encrusted phone! What if I lose it?" Akihito argued.

"Then, we'll get another one."

The photographer stared at Asami in disbelief. "You have some loose screws in your head. I am NOT going to use it; did you hear me, Asami?"

"Stop shouting, Akihito and you will use it." Asami shot his lover a warning sign.

Akihito opened his mouth to retort but Asami's phone chose that very moment to ring. Like a child, Asami had his hand raised, silencing him as he answered the phone.

"Asami sama?" Kirishima's voice rang out. "We have a problem with the supply from China. I inspected the heroin and some of the packets were laced with white powder. What are your orders, sir?"

Not wanting his lover to hear the conversation, Asami stood up and walked to the corner. "Contact our business associate in China. Have them fly here immediately; there will be hell to pay if they think they could cheat me."

"Sir," Kirishima's voice hesitated. "The boss of the Tung Shing will not deal with me; not to mention my Mandarin is still at an embarrassing level."

"I will speak to him. Get the things ready; I'll be arriving shortly."

Asami ended the call and turned to look at his lover, who was staring at him suspiciously.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked innocently, anger forgotten.

"Business," Asami replied as he signaled for Suoh and Toru.

"Suoh, get the car ready," Asami instructed the moment the bulky guard entered the room. He turned his attention to Toru, "I'll leave Akihito here with you. Suoh will pick you up at six."

Toru bowed. "Yes, Asami sama."

The manager hurried in with a fancy bag and Asami's credit card which the yakuza signed the slip without looking. He kept the card and ordered the bag to be passed to Toru.

Asami turned his attention to his young lover. He cupped Akihito's chin and stared into his hazel eyes. "Be good, Akihito. Try not to get into trouble."

The younger man blushed and averted his eyes to his left. "I – I'm not a kid."

Satisfied with his lover's reaction, Asami gave an affectionate pat on his head before walking towards the door. As he passed Toru near the door, he halted his steps. Without even looking at the guard, he spoke in a low voice, "Toru, keep your eyes on him. Clear?"

The yakuza's tone was cool and calm but Toru could sense a hint of warning. He bowed, signifying that he understood and didn't straighten his body until Asami walked out of the door.

The moment the crime lord stepped out, Akihito wasted no time to escape. "Toru, let's get out of here," he said, pulling the bodyguard out of the room.

He heard the manager bade him goodbye and was even surprised that the manager actually knew his name. Akihito waited till they were out of the store before turning to Toru and scowled. "That employer of yours needs to get his head checked!"

Toru's expression remained impassive. "Takaba sama, I suggest you personally convey that message to Asami sama."

Akihito glared at his guard. "I forgot you're allies with him."

Toru actually looked guilty for a moment. "Takaba sama, I apologize. I – "

Akihito gave Toru a friendly punch and grinned. "Hey, I was merely pulling your leg. I understand who you report to everyday."

The guard bowed. "Thank you, Takaba sama."

Akihito laughed, "At least I get to elicit a response from you! You always wear the same look, I was wondering if years in the army did that to you. How many years did you serve the army anyway?"

"Nearly five, Takaba sama," the guard replied.

Akihito whistled as he continued walking down Ginza. "Five years! That explains why you're always so rigid. Why did you quit?"

"I was recruited."

"By Asami?" Akihito stopped at a CD shop. He remembered Kou was complaining about wanting to get Setsuna's Concert DVD. Since he's a fan himself, Akihito thought he would get it for Kou but loan it from him later.

"Yes, Takaba sama."

Akihito stood at the entrance of the shop. "Toru, stop calling me Takaba sama. You're older, aren't you? Call me Akihito."

Toru's eyes widened a little, as though as he had heard something shocking. "No, I cannot do that, Takaba sama. Asami sama –"

" – doesn't have to know about it," Akihito finished for the guard. He entered the shop, went straight to the section and grabbed the DVD. He winced at the price tag. _6,200¥ for a freaking DVD?_

"No, Takaba sama. I don't think I can do that, I'm sorry." Toru followed Akihito to the cashier.

"Like I've told you before, you're no fun, Toru." Akihito sulked as he fished out a ten thousand yen note.

Toru remained silent as he followed the photographer out of the shop. He didn't even have to consider Akihito's request; he knew his boss wouldn't appreciate the fact that they were on first name basis.

"So, how were you selected to be my guard? Did Asami give you some sort of task to test your capabilities?" Akihito strolled along the street before stopping at an apparel store. He stared at the t-shirt on the mannequin and thought that it literally screamed Takato's style. He stepped inside and requested for the shirt.

"No, but the selection was a long and tedious process," Toru answered as he looked around for any suspicious individuals and was relieved that no one seemed out of the ordinary.

Akihito took the shirt from the sales girl and placed it on the counter. While waiting for the item to be wrapped, he looked at his guard curiously. "Really? What did you have to do?"

"A number of things."

Akihito thanked the lady behind the counter and took the offered bag. He didn't argue when Toru took the bag from his hand. "What sort of things?" Akihito was beyond curious now.

"There were a few rounds but when I reach the last round, I had to spar with Asami sama."

Akihito stopped in the middle of the street to look at Toru; his jaw literally dropped. "You had to fight with Asami? Who won?"

"Asami sama," Toru replied.

Akihito wasn't the least surprised with the answer. "Does he do that to every new guard he hires?" Akihito continued walking again.

"I do not think so, Takaba sama. I am told that only guards hired to protect you will have to go through stringent process," Toru replied.

Akihito stood there, astounded. It never crossed his mind that Asami would put so much effort for his sake. Now that he thought about it, Asami had always protected him. He rescued him from Hong Kong and spent ridiculous amount of money for the fireworks just because he missed the show. _And what about the times that he bought you the camera just because you broke one? Or when he allows you to do whatever you fancy because you wanted a scoop?_

For two years he had lived with the older man, Akihito lost count how many times he recalled Asami pampering him, though he might be a little extreme in showing it. For the first time in years, Akihito felt guilty. He checked his wallet and felt obligated to at least get Asami a gift or he'd look like an ungrateful brat.

He scanned around and noticed an expensive looking boutique at the end of the street. He recognized the name; it shared the same label as his coat. He quickly checked his wrist watch; thirty minutes to go before six. He jogged to the store, hoping to grab something suitable before Suoh arrives to pick them up.

The gentleman who opened the door scrutinized him from head to toe. His body language and the expression of utter disdain made Akihito felt extremely self conscious about his appearance. Although he had his best coat on, apparently it wasn't classy enough to shop in the expensive boutique.

Akihito struggled to remain indifferent as he walked around the store, looking for something suitable. He was hoping for some assistance, since he was a little overwhelmed by the selection the boutique had to offer but none of the sales assistants came forward. All were to busy whispering behind the counter, pointing rudely at his torn jeans and shoes. Akihito had never felt so embarrassed and underdressed. He thought he looked all right since the sweater and coat he had on him were Asami's pick.

Toru was right behind and unlike Akihito, he enjoyed a different treatment since he was in his suit.

Akihito tried his best to ignore the rude stares as he continued looking around. The items were ridiculously expensive and they were out of his pay grade. He was about to give up when he noticed the rack of ties hung neatly next to the men's coat. He checked the price and realized it was the only item he could afford. Randomly picking one he thought would suit the yakuza best, Akihito took it to the counter.

"Sir, are you sure you wished to purchase this?" The lady at the counter sneered. Her two friends smirked at her response.

Akihito looked at the lady, momentarily puzzled. "Huh? Yes, I do."

The lady arched a razor thin brow. "Sir, please check the price tag. It has an extra zero; it's 25,000¥, not 2,500¥."

 _That bitch._ Akihito thought angrily. He isn't usually a vengeful person but right now he felt that these bitches needed to be taught a lesson. Seriously riled, he signaled Toru over.

"Yes, Takaba sama?"

The three women behind the counter looked confused; they exchanged worried glance with one another, wondering the relationship between the perfectly dressed gentleman and the boy in torn jeans.

"Can you use my phone to call Asami? I need to know what time he's sending Suoh to pick us up," Akihito said as authoritative as possible.

If Toru was surprised by Akihito's bizarre request, he didn't show. He retrieved the new phone Asami had bought earlier and presented it to the photographer.

All three women had their jaws dropped when they saw the exclusive phone.

Satisfied with their response, Akihito was about to press the buttons on the phone when he suddenly realized that he hadn't inserted his SIM card. He nearly groaned and was about to come out with some lame excuse when Suoh stepped into the boutique.

"Takaba sama, it's time. Asami sama is waiting for you at Sion," Suoh bowed.

By now, all the sales personnel in the boutique stood rooted on the spot, sheet paled with the turn of events. It was Toru who broke the silence.

"Miss, if you do not mind, my master is in a hurry."

The lady who sneered snapped to attention. "Yes, yes of course, sir," she muttered and looked ill. She quickly punched in the item and accepted the cash from Akihito's hands while her other friend gift wrapped the tie before passing it to Akihito.

Toru accepted the package and stood aside to allow Akihito to exit the boutique. Akihito couldn't resist teasing further; he managed to give the paled women one last satisfied grin before exiting the boutique.

"That serves them right," Akihito said when he climbed into the BMW.

"Yes, they were over the line." Toru agreed and thought that the entire team would have to say goodbye to their jobs when he reports to the boss later.

"What's with their attitude? Did you see how they sneer at my torn jeans?" Akihito crossed his arms.

Toru kept quiet, knowing his master needed to spew out his anger. It was pointless trying to calm Akihito when he is angry. By the time they reached the club, Akihito was still fuming.

"Is the club closed today?" Akihito asked, surprised by the emptiness. Usually, there would be a long line in front of the main entrance, rain or shine. Today was unusually quiet.

Toru shrugged his shoulders in response. "I was not informed, Takaba sama."

The guard at the door bowed at them before leading them inside. There wasn't a single patron in the club as Akihito walked in. The lights were dimmed, the music was on, the bartenders were in place, the stage had been set but the club remained empty. Akihito scanned around the club and saw Asami sitting at the VIP seat near the stage, sipping his whiskey.

"Did you close the club today?" Akihito asked as he took his seat next to Asami.

The crime lord swirled his brandy. "Did you enjoy your shopping?"

"Yeah," Akihito took off his coat and draped it on the couch. "Don't change the topic, Asami. Did you close the club today?"

Asami placed the glass on the table. "I did."

Akihito eyed his lover curiously. "Why?"

"You'll see," the yakuza replied and took Akihito's chin in his hand, rubbing his thumb over it affectionately.

The photographer blushed and tried to turn away from the older man's gaze but Asami's grip was firm. He leaned over to kiss him. Never fond of public affections, Akihito tried to push the older man away, knowing that there were at least a dozen pair of eyes on them right now but the yakuza fisted a hand in his hair to deepen the kiss, holding him in place.

When he finally pulled away later, Akihito was breathless and beyond embarrassed. Fortunately, the lights were dimmed and he could somehow cover his bright red cheeks.

"You pervert! Can't you – "

"Shh," Asami hushed and placed his hand on Akihito's.

The music suddenly started and Akihito thought that the drum beat sounded way too familiar. He diverted his attention to the stage and almost stopped breathing at the sight before him. His favorite band, Setsuna was on stage, performing live in front of him!

Star struck; Akihito couldn't believe his eyes! Just last month, Kou and Takato were talking about going to Setsuna's concert in Tokyo tickets soared to a record breaking price and with all three broke; they couldn't even afford to buy a single ticket with their savings combined. Akihito was bummed about it and spent a few days browsing through the Internet, trying to console himself that he would be satisfied with the concert DVD.

"Asami, what – how?" Akihito stared at the yakuza, dumbfounded.

Asami gave one of his most infuriating smirks. "You like them, don't you? Since you can't go to their concert, you can watch them perform here."

"But—but how did you know that we planned to go to his concert? I didn't mention –" Akihito halted for a moment. "Toru," he gritted his teeth. He was there when they were discussing about the concert.

"Akihito, the band is seriously going to be disappointed to know that their biggest fan is not paying attention to them." Asami said, without looking at the photographer.

Asami was right; whatever questions can be answered later. He focused his attention back to the band in front of him. God, they ARE awesome! _Just wait till Takato and Kou finds out about this!_

An hour and a half later, the band finally bowed and called it a night. Akihito was literally on his feet, clapping and cheering when they took their bow. The lead singer, Taiga jumped off the stage and made his way towards them.

"Asami sama. Thank you for having us here. It's an honor." Taiga bowed.

Akihito stood up. "Ah.. I am a huge fan; can I please have your autograph?"

Taiga gave Akihito a warm smile. He took a CD from his bag and signed his name on the cover before passing it to his team members to do the same. When he was done, he passed the autographed album to Akihito's trembling hands, who looked like he had just struck a lottery.

"Asami sama, thank you for your constant support, we wouldn't be here without you," Taiga bowed before the yakuza again.

"The band has potential, Taiga. I heard the sales are doing well; I will continue to invest as long as you produce good work."

"Certainly, Asami sama. We'll do our very best," Taiga and his band members replied enthusiastically before leaving the club.

"You're their sponsor?" Akihito asked in disbelief.

The yakuza smiled. "Really Akihito, you should always do your homework. Setsuna is signed under my record label."

For the second time in a night, Akihito's jaws dropped. "You – you—you should have told me! And to think that I actually spent 6,200¥ on their concert DVD just now!"

Enjoying his lover's outburst, Asami yanked the boy for a kiss. "Well, the next time you plan to go to their concert, ask me. I'll be happy to provide you a VIP seat with backstage pass," Asami paused, waited for the boy's eyes to light up before continuing, "For a small price, of course."

The faintest color washed into his cheeks. "You perverted bastard," the photographer said as he pushed him away.

Asami smiled, "For services rendered, Akihito."

Akihito snorted. "You hardly need to do anything!"

"I beg to differ. I did close down the club this evening for this. Do you know how much money I lost, closing Club Sion for a night?"

Akihito kept quiet; his mind wandered back to a few hours ago and felt guilty. He played back what Asami had done for him and it made him realized that he hadn't done anything for the yakuza at all.

"Asami – I uhm," Akihito hesitated. He glanced backwards to look for his guard. Sensing Akihito's intentions, Toru immediately produced the gift bag Akihito had bought earlier.

Akihito quickly dumped the bag onto Asami's lap before he could chicken out. "Your present," the photographer said.

Asami took the present and opened it. "A tie?"

"Call it a thank you gift or an early Christmas present," Akihito crossed his arms and looked away, trying his hardest not to blush.

Asami smirked. He signaled the manager to his side. "Get everyone out of here. Switch off all security cameras and no one enters until I give the orders."

"Yes, sir!" The manager scrambled to complete his duties. When Asami was assured that everything had been prepared according to his wishes, he dismissed Toru and Suoh, asking them to stand guard at the entrance of the club.

"Why are you dismissing them?"

Asami pulled the boy to him and whispered near Akihito's ear, "So we would not be disturbed."

Akihito gasped. "You planned to fuck me here?"

"You have such a way with words, Akihito." Asami bit his ear as he slipped a hand into the younger man's sweater.

"Stop—it!"

The yakuza paid no heed to the boy's protest and pulled the sweater off him. As Akihito quivered under Asami's touches, the yakuza spoke again, "Akihito?"

Already drowning in pleasure, Akihito couldn't care less for small talk. He managed to utter a sound, hoping Asami would stop talking and continue doing what he does best.

"There's this saying in the Chinese beliefs. Getting a tie for a lover simply means that he has intentions tying the lover to him alone. It's rather archaic but it makes sense, don't you think so?"

"What are you talking about?" Akihito managed to whisper.

"Since you're eager to tie yourself to me, why not change your name to Asami?"

It took a moment for Akihito to grasp Asami's point. Infuriated by Asami's suggestions, he shoved at the yakuza before answering, "NEVER!"

Asami chuckled at his lover's defiant attitude. He trapped the photographer beneath him, never gave him a chance to run away and proceeded to mess him up – again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks RiveReinStyx for fixing my weird sentences!
> 
> Warnings: A very annoying Kou and Takato, sorry! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

Kirishima stood next to Japan's top crime lord in a warehouse near Tokyo's Yokohama Port. His boss, Asami Ryuichi sat on the single chair in the warehouse flanked by Suoh and a few others by his side. Legs crossed and a cigar in his hand, Asami didn't speak as he waited for the head of Tung Shing group to arrive.

The warehouse was eerily quiet despite nearly ten armed men stood behind the yakuza. All were too afraid to even move from their designated spot, in case their boss got irritated with their movements and shoot them for disrupting his train of thoughts.

Kirishima himself stood still next to the boss, unmoving. He did occasionally glance at Asami to check if he needed anything from him. The secretary noted that his boss was highly displeased; especially after finding out that the drug supply from China was laced with white powder upon inspection. To make matters worse, Kirishima had pulled Asami away while he was on a shopping trip with his lover. He was thankful that Akihito survived the shopping trip without scratches aside from the minor incident at the boutique, or there would be hell to pay for the Tung Shing group.

Kirishima gave his brain a quick scan to check for any pending tasks from Asami but there were none. Asami's last orders were to purchase that little store in Ginza and remove all sales personnel of the boutique effective immediately. That had been taken care of yesterday.

The secretary checked his wrist watch; Mr Mah was twenty three minutes behind time. _Damn these Chinese and their shrewd sense of time._

"Kirishima, how long have we been working with the Tung Shing?"

Kirishima jolted from his spot when Asami's voice rang out in the quiet warehouse. He pushed his spectacles up. "A little over six months, Asami sama. I believed the shipment we received from them is the second shipment."

Asami took another drag of his cigar. "The first? Were there any problems?"

"No, everything was in order," the secretary answered. "Asami sama, if I may, the Tung Shing group – "

Kirishima's statement was halted by the sound of the metal doors opening. The guards slid their hands into their black coats and closed their hands around their guns, awaiting orders. The boss of Tung Shing, Mah Wing Shing strode in confidently with a cigarette in his hands.

Kirishima managed, just barely to stop himself from twitching at the sight of the Chinese mafia boss. Mr. Mah donned a floral shirt of rainbow colors, black dress pants and leather shoes. As if that wasn't bad enough, the short, stocky man dyed his crew cut hair gold and wore a huge gold chain around his neck. The bespectacled secretary counted at least six gold rings on his fingers.

His men were equally unsightly; all five had almost the same ugly pattern on their shirts with the worst set of teeth Kirishima had ever seen.

Mah smiled as he walked leisurely into the warehouse and Kirishima once again, winced at the sight of his gold tooth fixed on his upper canine.

"Asami san!" Mah greeted as he extended his hand for a handshake.

Asami passed the unfinished cigar to Kirishima before standing up, buttoning his coat in the process. "Mr. Mah," he greeted coolly, ignoring the Chinese mafia boss's handshake.

Mah withdrew his hand as though as nothing had happened, threw his head back and laughed heartily. "You're still as good looking as ever, Asami!" the man spoke in perfect Japanese.

_So, he knew how to speak Japanese._ Kirishima thought angrily as he remembered how the man had feigned stupid when he tried speaking Japanese to him.

"Mr. Mah, I didn't fly you here for some idle talk," Asami spoke in clear, commanding tone.

Mah stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. "I'll cut to the chase then. Asami, those are some serious accusations you are throwing at Tung Shing."

Asami slid his hand into his coat. The yakuza's gesture warranted all five Tung Shing members to pull out their guns to point at Asami. The yakuza's men did the same, whipping out their guns from their coats directed them straight that the Chinese mafia.

Calmly, Asami took out a small packet from his coat and threw it to Mah. The guards of Tung Shing lowered their guns upon their boss's instructions while Asami nodded at Suoh who in turn signaled the guards to do the same.

"What is this?" Mah took the packet and sniffed.

"A small sample from your shipment here," Asami replied, walking towards the table with a wooden box and rested his hand on it. He continued, "Mah, you have been in the business for a number of years now. Surely, I do not need to tell you that the packet you are sniffing is heroin?"

"What about it?" Mah stopped sniffing and looked at Asami.

"The heroin isn't pure. My men had it checked; the box contains nearly 30% of white powder in every packet that you sent."

Mah took a step forward and growled. "Asami, are you implying that I am cheating you?"

The stocky man threw the packet on the floor, resulting white powder to be strewn around the floor. "How dare you throw those accusations at me! I checked everything myself before sending the shipment!"

Asami darkened his eyes. "My men inspected the goods upon arrival and found all packets have been contaminated and yet you have the audacity standing here, saying that I accused you?"

"Do you have proof? Your men could have said anything!"

"You want proof?" Asami signaled Suoh over. Suoh walked to Asami and retrieved his knife from the waistband of his trousers. At Asami's nod, Suoh took a packet of heroin in the box and stabbed at it, tearing the bag open. He emptied the contents on the floor.

"The proof is here. The heroin is supposed to be pure white. Your eyes are not blind. The packet I opened just now, there were two colors. You mixed the heroin with white flour," Asami said in a low, dangerous voice.

Mah who still looked composed, defended his name, "How would I know if you repackaged the heroin just to frame me? The goods have reached Japan for a few days now, you could have done anything. What you showed me wasn't concrete enough! "

"As a matter of fact, I do have another thing to show you," Asami spoke calmly but everyone in the warehouse knew that their boss's temper was threading at a thin line.

Sensing his boss's displeasure, Kirishima quickly stepped forward and passed the tablet to Asami who in turn passed to Mah. "Remember him? He was one of the boys you sent to guard the shipment."

Mah gripped the tablet hard and gritted his teeth as he recognized one of his own men sat motionless on a chair in a similar warehouse he was in. The man's eyes were opened wide as he stared downwards at his blown apart mouth.

Asami gave a fierce grin. "Hell of a way to go, don't you think? Of course, before that, I managed to extract some very important information from him, in Putōnghuà."

"Do you want to know what he said in Mandarin?" Asami retrieved his phone and pressed the play button.

A sobbing man's voice rang out. Crying and pleading in his national language, he screamed and shouted for nearly a minute before finally revealing that the heroin has been contaminated, as per Mah's orders. A gun shot was then heard and the man stopped pleading.

"You bastard, you dared to kill my men?" Mah's voice was trembling in rage.

His men whipped their guns out to point at Asami but Suoh was quicker. In two strides, he was next to the Chinese boss, a gun on his head. The other guards scattered around the five guards, guns out and ready.

The yakuza slid the phone back into his pants.

As expected from the Chinese mafia, he was still calm despite being outnumbered. "What do you want?"

"My money and a replacement of the heroin," Asami walked back to the chair, unbuttoned his coat and sat down gracefully.

Mah cursed a long line of Chinese profanities. He thought long and hard before breaking a smile. "What if I don't agree? You and I both know that it is impossible to kill me. I am a citizen of China and the Chinese government will not close an eye if six of their own are killed in Japan."

Ignoring Suoh's gun on his forehead, he walked a step closer to Asami. "Not to mention my son will definitely avenge my death. We, the Tung Shings are powerful in China, Asami."

Mah slid his hands in his pants and mocked, "So, do you still think you have the rights to negotiate with me? You are ten years too early Asami!" Mah laughed before he continued, "And yes, I purposely added white power into the heroin packets, what are you going to do?" Mah laughed.

Asami cocked his head at Kirishima. "Kirishima, proceed."

Kirishima nodded and retrieved his phone. "Done, Asami sama," he said after a short moment.

Mah stopped laughing. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, confused by Asami's calmness.

Asami took a freshly cut cigar from Kirishima and allowed the secretary to lit it with his custom made butane lighter. He drew the smoke in, savored the taste in his mouth before puffing the smoke out. The yakuza took a few drags, taking his time.

"What did you do?" Mah snarled.

Asami remained unshaken. "You'll know soon, Mah. I think you'll be getting a call any minute now."

On cue, Mah's phone rang that particular moment. The Chinese boss reached for his phone and answered it without breaking his gaze from the yakuza. After listening for a short moment, he shouted furiously in Mandarin before hurling the phone away.

"What did you do, you bastard?" He grabbed his gun from the waist band of his pants and pointed at Asami.

This time, Asami didn't give Mah a chance; he had his own gun out and pointed at the Chinese mafia. Aiming at his hand, Asami fired a single shot, disarming the man. As Mah fell on the floor, groaning and cradling his injured hand, his subordinates pointed their guns at Asami but the yakuza's men disarmed them by firing shots on their legs.

Asami curved a sadistic smile. "You're not the only one who knows how to play games, Mah." He took another drag of his cigar. "I merely fed some important information about your drug processing locations to your government via the Japanese Law Enforcement."

The yakuza checked his watch. "By now, a few of your factories would be raided and your precious son? He'll be arrested too."

"You son of a bitch!" Mah spurted out.

Asami knelt down next to Mah and cocked his gun at the Chinese's plump cheeks. "You think you can outsmart me by supplying me impure heroin? I warned you during our first meeting. There would be hell to pay if you think you can cheat me." Asami snarled and fired another shot next to his ear. The deafening shot near his ear had Mah rolling on the floor, screaming in pain.

Pleased with the amount of blood pouring out from Mah's ears, Asami stood up and passed his gun to Kirishima. He turned to walk away; only to have the Chinese stopped him.

"Why didn't you kill me, Asami?" The man panted heavily as he spoke.

Without turning back, the yakuza spoke, "It gives me more pleasure to see you squirming. And I heard that China's capital punishment is death by firing squad," Asami smirked. "I'll definitely enjoy that."

Without waiting for Mah to reply, Asami strode out of the warehouse and slid into his limousine. "Kirishima, progress?" he asked the minute the secretary climbed into the front passenger seat.

"Inspector Mori updated me that the Chinese police have raided Mah's main heroin processing center and they are on the move for the remaining five. His son was arrested," the secretary answered.

Asami nodded his head. "Leak Mah's whereabouts to Mori. He'll try to escape the country via the sea. Mori can pick him up from there."

Kirishima pressed a few buttons on his phone. "Understood, Asami sama."

"And get someone to video tape that execution of his."

Kirishima gulped. "Yes, sir."

Satisfied with the successful negotiations, Asami took out his phone and dialed Akihito's number.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Akihito sat crossed legged on the tatami mat in an exclusive restaurant owned by Asami, sulking. His best friends were having the time of their lives, stuffing everything they could get their hands on in their mouths. Thankfully, they were in a private room or the snobbish patrons dining outside would no doubt lose their appetite at the sight of his two friends bingeing down food like cavemen who hadn't eaten for days.

"Akihito, stop sulking and dig in!" Takato spoke with his mouth full.

"Yeah! This is great stuff! I've never eaten a high grade tuna belly before!" Kou added as he dipped a piece of sushi on the soy sauce before stuffing it into his mouth.

"And we don't even have to pay!" Takato managed to say before he chomped down the sushi roll in one bite.

Akihito reluctantly picked up his fancy chopsticks and toyed with the perfectly cut salmon slices in front of him. He looked at his guard at the end of the table, sitting perfectly still as he enjoyed his own set meal. Feeling annoyed all of a sudden, Akihito slammed his chopsticks on the table and moved to Toru.

"Do you seriously have to report EVERY single movement I make to Asami?"

The guard stopped eating and arranged the chopsticks on the chopstick holder neatly before turning to Akihito. He bowed a little. "I apologize, Takaba sama, it is my duty to report."

The photographer frowned. "I know but it doesn't have to be in detail!"

Yesterday, Kou and Takatou had called him while he was working, reminding him about their little Christmas gathering. They made plans a week ago and placed Akihito to be in charge of booking the restaurant they usually patron during New Year's Eve at the _obaasan's_ place but the photographer was so caught up with a few jobs that he had completely forgotten about it. By the time Akihito called the weird old lady, she cheerfully informed Akihito that her restaurant was fully booked – first time in ten years.

Akihito groaned in despair and was wondering how to break the news gently to his best buddies who were eagerly looking forward to the Christmas present exchanging party. He tried calling other restaurants but reservations were so full that Akihito had better chances buying Setsuna's concert tickets than booking for a place in the restaurant.

He went back to the penthouse and tried searching for places but the only available restaurants were the ridiculously expensive ones. He was about to call Kou to cancel their plan when Asami stood by the bedroom door with arms across his magnificent chest and a satisfied grin on his face.

Akihito knew instantly that Toru had reported unnecessary things to Asami again. His stubborn self wouldn't agree to Asami's request of using one of his upscale traditional Japanese restaurants but the older man coaxed him into agreeing, using dirty methods that involved a lot of bed actions.

"Takaba sama, it is Asami sama's orders."

Akihito punched his guard's arm lightly. "It really wouldn't hurt if you keep some things from him."

"Akihito!" Takato crawled to him with his mouth full. "The food is really good! Can we order another set?"

"Takato, can you at least swallow your food before you talk?" Akihito grumbled as he brushed off a few grains from his hands.

Takato covered his mouth with his hand, trying to chew the remaining food before swallowing. "Can we order another round? It's on the house right?"

"No!" Akihito said stubbornly.

Kou, feeling lonely sitting all by himself, deserted his seat at the other end to join them. He draped an arm around Akihito. "But Aki-chan," Kou whined, drawing circles on his friend's chest before continuing, "This is Asami san's restaurant right? We can practically clean house and walk away."

Akihito smacked Kou's arm away, irritated. He should have known better than to let his friends know about the restaurant's ownership. Akihito couldn't find a way to lie to his friends; not that he could do it anyway since Kou is usually sharp. Besides, who would believe that a photographer who had to chip in for a glass of milkshake would be able to secure a last minute booking at such expensive restaurant?

"Shut up, Kou," Akihito sulked. "We're NOT cleaning house."

"Don't be a spoilsport. Don't you pity us? Your best friend, Takato hasn't had the chance to sample the tuna belly," Kou emphasized the word _best friend_ as he patted Takato's head gently.

"Would you even deny us the simple pleasure of eating the _ootoro_?" Takato used the luxurious napkin on the table and dabbed his eyes, in pretense of wiping his tears.

Kou nodded his head sympathetically. "You poor thing, how long has it been since you've eaten a decent meal?"

Continuing their pitiful act, Kou pretended to sob, "Too long, Kou. I cannot remember – "

"Arg! All right, stop your nonsense! We'll order another set!" Akihito nearly screamed from frustration. God, he loved his friends but they are a major pain in the ass sometimes.

The duo perked up. Throwing the napkin on the floor, Takato gave a victory fist in the air while Kou sat back, gloating at his success.

"Toru, can you call for the waitress?" Akihito asked, ignoring his friends.

Toru wiped his mouth elegantly and bowed. "Takaba sama, allow me to place the order," the guard said and got up from his seat.

Akihito watched Toru slid the door opened. A waitress in traditional Japanese kimono sat in _seiza_ style with her legs folded neatly underneath her thighs. She modestly placed both hands on her laps and bowed when Toru opened the door.

Toru spoke to her in a low voice and the woman bowed again before sliding the door close.

Takato whistled. "Talk about high class."

Akihito sensed another wave of Kou and Takatou's tease attack so he quickly diverted their attention by suggesting that they should start the present exchanging session before the food arrives. The plan worked because Kou and Takatou's eyes literally sparkled at the mention of presents. Akihito received a camera bag from Kou and Takato; they sheepishly told Akihito that they chipped in to get the bag since they were a little low on funds. Akihito didn't really mind as he loved camera accessories.

Takato seemed to like his shirt too since he tried it on immediately after receiving the gift from Akihito. When Akihito removed Setsuna's concert DVD from his bag and presented it to Kou, he nearly squealed. "Wow, thanks buddy!"

"Sure, no problems."

"Do you want to have a go at it after I watched it?" Kou asked as he removed the DVD from the plastic covers.

"It's all right. I got to see them perform the other day," Akihito said a little too quickly and cursed immediately for letting the information slipped.

"WHAT?" Kou and Takato nearly shouted.

In a heartbeat, Kou was next to Akihito, shaking his shoulders. "When was this? Where did you meet them? Why didn't you tell us?"

Takato sandwiched Akihito's face and forced him to look at him. "And you call yourself our friend!" Takato accused.

Akihito smacked his hands on the floor repeatedly to indicate that he'd surrender. Takato and Kou released him but stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Uh—so I happened to see them performing the other day," Akihito said, rubbing his cheeks.

Kou crossed his arms. "Where? I just checked their official website; Setsuna is not scheduled to perform until the countdown concert on the 31st."

Akihito scratched his head. "Here's the thing, I –,"

"Takaba Akihito, spill now or I'll send your naked photos to Asami san." Takato threatened.

As Akihito continued to fumble with words, it was his guard who saved him from the awkwardness of explaining. "Asami sama arranged for a private performance at Club Sion."

Kou and Takato had their jaws dropped. "You mean Asami san went through the trouble to get them to perform for you?"

Again, Toru spoke, "Setsuna is signed under Asami sama's record company."

"WHAT?" Kou and Takato shouted in unison.

Akihito smiled sheepishly. "Uh—yeah. Sorry guys, I didn't mean to hide it from you."

His friends looked at him, jealousy written all over their faces. Kou placed both hands on Akihito's shoulders. "Akihito, you got to get us the tickets to the concert!"

"WHAT?" It was Akihito's turn to be surprised.

"Please, ask Asami san to get us some tickets! Since Setsuna is signed under his record label, getting the tickets should be a piece of cake!" Kou pleaded.

"No!" Akihito said firmly. Getting the tickets for Kou and Takato would mean that he had to ask Asami for a favor. He knew the yakuza well; owing Asami a favor is not something he look forward to repaying.

"You get to see them but we can't?" Takato accused, crossing his arms in displeasure.

"I'll try to pull some strings from the entertainment journalists but I AM NOT going to Asami for this!" Akihito said stubbornly.

Kou let go of Akihito and sighed. "You are weird, Aki-chan. You can literally get free tickets but you choose to buy them with your own money?"

_That's because you don't know the perverted yakuza_ , Akihito thought. "Listen," he began only to be disrupted by his phone ringing. Grumbling, he fished his phone from his jeans pocket and nearly groaned when he saw the caller.

"Akihito, are you enjoying yourself?" Asami teased the moment Akihito answered the call.

"Asami, I thought you had a business meeting?" Akihito checked his watch; only 9.30 p.m and in Asami's world, 9.30 p.m. is considered early.

Asami chuckled. "I did but it ended a few minutes ago."

Akihito noticed his lover was in a good mood so he presumed that the business meeting went well. Of course, he didn't want to think what sort of business meetings Asami was having and the older man didn't make any attempts to discuss about it either.

"Are you still at the restaurant?" Asami asked again.

Akihito sensed Takato and Kou watching at him mischievously and he quickly raised his finger at them, a warning sign that they should stop advancing to him.

"Even if I say I weren't, you would have gotten confirmation from Toru. That spy will tell you everything!" Akihito snorted.

Asami chuckled again. "I am pleased that you're finally learning."

"You are such a possessive bastard, Asami. I – " Akihito's sentence was left hanging as Kou and Takato began to shout, "Asami san, we want tickets!"

Akihito quickly covered the mouthpiece with his hand. "Guys, what the hell? It's too early to get drunk!" he hissed.

"What tickets are your friends talking about?"

"Nothing," Akihito answered a little too quickly.

"Akihito," the yakuza growled a little.

"Kou and Takato are a little drunk," Akihito replied, unsure if Asami would buy his lame explanations.

"I see."

Akihito could sense Asami smirking. _That bastard; he is enjoying himself._ "Anyway, if there isn't anything important, I'll end the call now. I am still entertaining my guests," the photographer said sarcastically.

"Then, I shall leave you with them," the yakuza replied, clearly amused.

Akihito pressed the end button quickly and placed the phone on the table. "That possessive, perverted bastard! He is having too much fun!"

He glared at his friends, expecting to see them smirking but they looked flabbergasted. Wondering what made them shut up; he followed their gaze and cursed when he noticed his friends were staring at his black diamond encrusted phone. Damn, he had forgotten about that.

Akihito reached out his hand, intending to keep the phone in his pockets; his friends however had nimble fingers. Kou snatched the phone away before Akihito managed to close his fingers on it.

"Aki-chan, correct me if I'm wrong, although I don't think I am, but is this the black diamond encrusted phone that I read in the magazine a few days ago?"

"I don't know what you're talking about and stop calling me Aki-chan!" Akihito grumbled and leaned forward to take the phone from Kou.

Kou raised his hands, causing Akihito to fall on his face. He then passed the phone to Takato.

"I don't think it's crystal, Kou." Takato gave his opinion as he weighed the phone on his hands. "Yep, heavy too."

"Guys, give it back!" Akihito sat up and made another unsuccessful attempt to snatch the phone away. Kou and Takato must never know the truth about the phone or he would have to buy ear plugs to stop his friends from teasing.

Realizing that Akihito would never answer his question, Kou turned his attention to the guard. "Toru san, when did Akihito buy this phone?"

"Toru!" Akihito warned.

Toru, who was sipping his steaming hot green tea, replied, "Asami sama bought it for Takaba sama at Ginza."

An audible gasps came from the two friends. "It - it means that this is the real black diamond!" Kou quickly placed the phone back on the table.

"How much was the phone?"

"It was priced at – "

"TORU!" Akihito raised his voice, halting the guard from divulging further information.

Kou waved a hand at Toru. "Never mind, I can look it up on the Internet later."

Takato went behind Akihito and locked his arm around Akihito's neck. "You lucky bastard!"

A soft knock on the sliding door broke the scuffle. The woman in pretty kimono came into the room, carrying a huge platter of sashimi. Akihito was thankful that the lady came at the precise moment to distract his friends or he would have to endure endless humiliation from them.

By the time they had finished with their meals, Akihito was relieved that his friends seemed to have forgotten about the tickets and the phone.

The manager was appalled when Akihito requested for the bill and immediately went on his knees with his head bowed so low that it touched the tatami mat. He apologized to Akihito profusely and gave his assurance that he would improve the quality of the food and pleaded Akihito not to inform Asami about his incompetence. The photographer tried to reason that the food was excellent and he simply wanted to pay but the manager wouldn't have any of his explanations. After ten minutes of futile explanations, Akihito gave up. He thanked the manager and went outside the restaurant to join his friends.

"That was a great meal!" Takato said, rubbing his belly.

"Thank you, Aki-chan," Kou draped his hand on Akihito's shoulder.

Akihito slapped his hand away. "Stop calling me that! Please remind me why you guys are my best friends because you never seem to stand on my side," he sulked.

"Aw, stop sulking Aki-chan. You know we love you," Kou winked.

"Ew, stop it! You're grossing me out," Akihito laughed.

"Where is Toru san? Kou and I bought a small gift for him," Takato said as he retrieved a small box from his bag.

"He went to get the car," Akihito answered, rubbing his bare hands together for some warmth. He realized he hadn't give Toru his present either. He had bought the guard a pair of warm socks and it was the only item he could afford since he spent almost everything on Asami's tie.

"Takaba?" A voice called out, halting Akihito from his thoughts. He looked up and tensed when saw Ishida Atsuki walking towards him with a fake smile plastered on his mouth.

Akihito hated Ishida. A fellow photo journalist like himself, Ishida is attached to a rival tabloid newspaper whose specialty involved fabrication of news. As much as Akihito hated to admit it, Ishida is good at what he does. He has sharp instincts and took great shots, although most of his shots were heavily altered before printing.

"What a surprise!" Ishida sauntered towards him, a back pack swung behind his shoulders. He looked around the restaurant and whistled. "Working?"

"No, what are you doing here?" Akihito replied curtly.

Ishida took no notice of Akihito's rude reply. "On my way back from work," he smiled.

Akihito knew that taunting smirk. He had most probably taken some very good shots and was dying to show them off to Akihito. Fortunately for Akihito, Ishida's brains were no bigger than a bird's and with an ego as the size of a mountain; it was easy to taunt him to spill his guts.

"Oh?" Akihito raised an eyebrow and gave him a 'I-don't-believe-you' look. "Really? What sort of work did you have today? Stalking film stars for their secret rendezvous Christmas dinner?"

Ishida took the bait instantly. He pulled Akihito aside, away from Kou and Takato and unzipped his camera bag. He retrieved his camera, pressed the replay button and pushed it onto Akihito's hands. "Check this out," he breathed heavily as he spoke, excitement clearly written all over his face.

Akihito froze when he saw the shots. Asami stood in a warehouse, flanked by Kirishima and Suoh by his sides. He was holding a packet of white powder which Akihito assumed to be drugs.

"And look at this," Ishida said excitedly as he pressed the next button.

A Chinese man with bad dressing sense had his gun pointed at Asami. Akihito noted that Asami was looking too calm for a man who had a gun pointed at him.

"And finally, the best picture goes to this!" Ishida announced pompously as he pressed the next button again.

Asami was seen crouching next to the Chinese man with a gun pointed to the man's cheeks. Akihito's hands went weak. Asami had just called him, announcing arrogantly that he had finished his business meeting. _Could it be this was the meeting he was referring to_? Akihito shuddered a little and was thankful that Ishida was too preoccupied to notice his pale look or his trembling hands.

"Great isn't it?" Ishida bragged as he showed Akihito a few more shots.

"Ho—How did you manage to get these?" Akihito asked when he finally gotten his strength back.

Ishida gave a wide smile when he noticed how shocked Akihito was. Not wanting to miss the chance to prove that he was better in the industry, he quickly revealed his sources, "One of Asami's men told me this."

Akihito's eyes widened at the statement. _Asami's guard betrayed him?_

"I had to bribe him and it didn't come cheap. I have to admit, I was quite surprised when he called me personally to offer the information. I wondered if he's with the police." Ishida continued.

"Akihito! Are you all right?" Kou shouted.

"Yeah! I'm just talking to Ishida!" Akihito shouted back, trying to mask his nervousness.

Ishida kept the camera in his bag pack. "Takaba, looks like I won this round. Your stories on Inoue Kyousuke and Sion might have been successful but this is the cream of the crop! I have to get these to the editor, ASAP. See you around!" Ishida mocked and left the photographer standing on the same spot.

Kou and Takato immediately came over the minute Ishida left. "Hey, buddy you all right?" Takato asked when he noticed how pale Akihito looked.

Akihito didn't answer Takato. He was too busy thinking about the photos Ishida had just shown him. He hadn't realized that seeing a gun pointed at Asami would affect him so much. He knew the yakuza had dangerous dealings but seeing the evidence with his own eyes shocked him to the core. He swore his heart nearly stopped just now, thinking what would happen if Asami was shot.

_But that bastard called an hour ago and said that his business meeting had been successful. That meant that he was all right, wasn't he?_

The photographer vaguely heard his friends calling him again but he ignored them. There is another problem right now. If the photos were leaked to the press, Asami would be arrested for drug dealings, gun possession and a string of other charges Akihito didn't want to even think about. God, what should he do now?

Akihito closed his eyes and took two deep breaths to calm his raging heartbeat. He pondered for a few seconds before opening his hazel orbs again. This time, there was fire in his eyes. _I'll get the photos back; there'll be no questions about it._

Decisions made, Akihito began to feel his temper rising. _That bastard, Asami! Who said he could have his photos taken by another photographer? I should be the one taking photographs of his underworld dealings, not some lowly photographer like Ishida Atsuki!_

"Hey Kou, Takato! Ask Toru to drop you guys off. Tell him I'm taking a detour," Akihito pushed his present to Kou's hands and sprinted off before his friends could question him.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Toru was mistaken if he thought he managed to survive another day without any incidents. After a satisfying dinner, the guard left his master with his friends at the front door of the restaurant to bring the car around. Luck was not on his side; his boss's BMW was blocked by another patron and he had to jog back into the restaurant to knock on doors.

By the time Toru managed to locate the owner, fifteen minutes had passed and he hoped Akihito wasn't going to give him an earful for being late. He was momentarily alarm to see Akihito wasn't standing with Kou and Takato when he drove the car to the front of the restaurant. Thinking that Akihito had probably gone back in to get something, he killed the engine and stepped out.

"Where is Takaba sama?" Toru asked, expecting Kou and Takato to giggle silly at his friend's forgetfulness.

His friends' worried looks had Toru broke into cold sweat. "Akihito bumped into a colleague from work. Ishida, I believe was his name – he showed Akihito some pictures and he looked a little troubled," Takato said uncertainly as he looked at Kou.

Kou nodded his head. "Yeah, Akihito was paled for a moment. Then, all of a sudden, he had this fierce, enthusiastic look on him and chased after the guy."

"Toru san? Are you all right?" Kou asked when he noticed the guard had gone slightly pale.

Toru looked at Kou. "Do you know how to drive?"

Kou looked surprised by Toru's unexpected question. "Huh? Yeah, I do. I just got my license – "

"Good, drive the car home. I'll collect it from you later," Toru cut him off and threw the keys to Kou.

"Which way did he go?" Toru asked again.

"Headed to the west," Takato said as he pointed to the direction where Akihito took off.

Toru didn't wait for a reply. He sprinted off, leaving Akihito's friends looking at each other, trying to make sense what had happened. The guard contemplated for a second if he should call Asami but he realized failure to inform his boss would result in heavier punishment. With great reluctance, the guard retrieved his phone from his pockets and dialed Asami's number.

"Asami," his boss answered at the second ring.

"Asami sama? We have a problem," Toru spoke clearly despite he was running at a fast pace.

His boss's voice turned cold. "Where is he?"

Toru shuddered at the tone but quickly pushed it away as he explained briefly what Kou and Takato had told him, all the while scanning the busy street for his master.

"Where are you right now?"

"I am heading towards Asakusa."

"I'll send the men. Continue to look around. Check the back alleys," Asami ordered.

"Yes, Asami sama."

"And Toru?"

Toru halted his steps, recognizing the easy tone of his boss.

"Make sure you find him and he better be all right," the yakuza warned.

Toru gulped, nodding his head as though his boss could see his nonverbal reaction. "Understood," he replied when he finally found his nerve back.

Quickly, he disconnected the call and ran into the back alleys, praying that he would find his master before anything happens to him. He'd be damn if he wasn't worried about the boy too. Sure, he's reckless and obstinate but beneath his bratty attitude, Akihito is actually pretty likable. As he worried about the boy's safety, his thoughts switched to Asami's warning earlier. He gulped; he really didn't want his boss throwing his loaded gun at him again.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Akihito followed Ishida from a safe distance, trying to camouflage himself among the busy crowd to avoid being detected. He had thought various steps he could use to take the photos away with minimal damage. The street was busy and Ishida was no fool either; he brought the backpack to the front and held onto it tightly, protecting it from pick pockets. There was no way Akihito could have taken the photos from Ishida without utilizing some force.

He loathed what he was about to do. Akihito knew the way to Ishida's office. In another few blocks, he would have entered the back alley, cutting through main roads to get to the newspaper agency. The plan was to intercept him there and rob him. Akihito shuddered at the word. Never in his entire life would he resort into this: robbing someone.

Akihito pushed the guilt away, knowing that it simply wasn't the time and place to question his morality or journalism ethics. There weren't any options to begin with; either he does it or Asami goes to jail. Despite his mind was set, the next question that popped into his mind was _, How am I going do it?_ It wasn't Akihito could just go right up to Ishida and merrily told him that he wanted to rob the man?

Luck was definitely on his side. Unable to resist the smell of the takoyaki, Ishida stopped by the stall to order a box and Akihito quickly ran to the nearby convenience store to grab a pen knife, a beanie hat and a Santa clause mask. He stepped out, thinking what he should do with his clothes when he noticed an old man draped in his torn jacket begging by the roadside. Akihito went up to him and offered to trade his expensive coat with the ragged piece of clothing. The old man looked at Akihito and blinked at his odd request but since he was freezing from the thin jacket, he didn't protest.

Akihito slipped on the man's dirty jacket, trying his hardest to ignore the pungent smell. He zipped it up to the top and slid his hands into the pocket. Right on cue, Ishida paid for the Takoyaki box and walked away, slipping into the back alley for a short cut.

_It is now or never._ Akihito thought as he slipped on his beanie and mask. He took out the pen knife and walked along the deserted alley, taking a backward glance every now and then to check if there was anyone following him.

When he was sure that he was clear, he took a deep breath, plucked his courage and quickened his steps to Ishida. Since there was no way he could rob a person gently, Akihito pushed Ishida to the side, slamming his face onto the concrete wall before placing the knife on his face.

"Give me your bag," Akihito growled in a low voice.

When Ishida hesitated, Akihito turned him around and kicked him on the stomach. Akihito's weak punch didn't pose much damage to Ishida. He groaned from the kick but he was still standing.

"I said give it to me!" Akihito raised his voice and hoped Ishida would surrender his bag willingly as he really didn't want to start using the knife.

"Okay, okay!" Ishida raised both his hands up to surrender before slowly reaching for his back pack.

Akihito almost breathed in relief. As he reached out his hand to grab the offered bag, Ishida kicked him on his stomach, causing him to stagger a few steps behind. Before he could regain his composure, Ishida had slammed his backpack on Akihito's head.

Akihito saw stars as he fell back, kneeling on the ground. Ishida pounced on him, causing the photographers to fall on his back.

Ishida then straddled him, placing both knees on Akihito's arms, trapping the photographer beneath him. The photographer squirmed, trying to free his hands but given that Ishida was heavier, he couldn't find his strength to push him away. His head was still hurting like hell too.

Ishida grinned. "Not so tough now, huh? Let's see you true face, loser." Ishida mocked and placed his hand on Akihito's mask, intending to rip it off.

Akihito shut his eyes tight. _God, this is it._ Akihito thought, foreseeing himself and Asami getting hauled into the police station for different reasons. He waited for the nightmare but the mask did not come off, instead he heard a thud and a heavy lump fell on top of him. He opened his eyes to see an unconscious Ishida on top of him and blinked a few times at the unidentified male who stood beside him.

"Toru!" Akihito breathed in relief.

Toru kicked Ishida away from his master and crouched to help Akihito up. He pulled Akihito's mask and beanie away before checking on his injuries.

"How did you know it was me?" Akihito asked, rubbing his sore head.

"I can recognize your stature, Takaba sama."

Akihito checked his stomach; thank god there wasn't any visible bruise. "Luckily, Ishida is not as smart as you," he muttered.

"What are you doing?"

"I rather not talk about it," Akihito replied as he shrugged the coat off and passed it to Toru. "Do me a favor, will you? Burn it."

Toru took the offered coat. "Where is your coat, Takaba sama?"

Akihito crouched next to the unconscious male and took the backpack on the floor, unzipping it in the process. The photographer checked the contents before rummaging for Ishida's wallet. "I traded with the homeless guy near the convenience store."

"Takaba sama, would you please explain what is going on? Asami sama will – "

"I'll talk to him," Akihito interrupted his guard. He took all the money from Ishida's wallet and dumped it back on the ground.

Akihito stood up to look at his guard; he had never seen Toru looking so shocked. "Don't look at me like that, Toru. I swear I don't want to do this either. It has to look like a robbery."

"Takaba sama," Toru began.

Akihito swung the backpack around his shoulder and said, "I'll handle Asami."

Toru gave up questioning, knowing that his master can be rather obstinate at times. Seeing Akihito shivering from the thin raiment he was wearing, Toru immediately shrugged off his own coat and draped it around Akihito.

"I'll take you home," Toru said before retrieving his phone to call his boss.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Asami threw his single diamond studded phone on the back seat of his limo carelessly. He had just received a very vague report from Akihito's guard. Toru reported that he found Akihito at the back alley, scuffling with a reporter. He almost didn't believe his ears when Toru said that Akihito had traded his coat, put on a mask and robbed the reporter, taking his back pack and money with him.

The yakuza knew that there must be a reason behind Akihito's bizarre behavior but Toru mentioned that Akihito wouldn't justify his reasons for doing so and it left Asami to wonder what had happened between Akihito and Ishida Atsuki.

"Kirishima, get me information about a reporter named Ishida Atsuki," Asami ordered.

Kirishima looked at his boss from the rear view mirror. "Understood, Asami sama."

Asami diverted his attention to Suoh. "Suoh, pick one of the men to be Akihito's driver from now on. Ask Toru to assist you since the new guard will be working closely with him."

Suoh kept his eyes to the front as he answered, "Yes, Asami sama."

Asami was silent throughout the journey home. His thoughts were filled with the boy, trying to make sense of Akihito's behavior but couldn't come up with any. By the time Asami entered the penthouse, he wasn't at all surprise to be greeted by darkness. He reached for the switch and as soon as the lights filled the entire living room, he saw Akihito sitting on the couch, sulking.

Asami noticed that the boy had already showered since he caught the scent of the apricot shampoo that Akihito favored. Akihito had his knees brought to his chest with his arms wrapped around his slender legs. Eyebrows furrowed, he stared ahead as he sat completely still.

The yakuza unbuttoned his coat and draped it on the couch before taking the empty seat next to Akihito.

"That doesn't look like your camera," Asami began when he noticed a black camera sitting on the coffee table.

"It's not," Akihito replied curtly, still refusing to look at Asami.

The yakuza gripped his lover's chin and forced Akihito to look at him. "Look at me, Akihito."

Akihito gazed at Asami's golden eyes momentarily before slanting them downwards.

The guilty look on his lover confirmed Asami's suspicions that something was bothering the boy. "If you do not want to tell me now, it's fine. But you will tell me, Akihito," the yakuza warned.

Enraged by Asami's tone, Akihito pushed Asami away and turned to grab the camera from the table. He pushed the camera into the yakuza's hands.

"See for yourself, you bastard," Akihito looked away.

Wondering what could be stored in the camera, Asami pressed the play back button. His blood boiled as he viewed the contents of the photos. The location of the meeting was a top secret; Asami had made sure of that. Only the few selected men who went with him knew of the place. Unless they were followed or Mah had leaked out their location, it was unlikely to have a reporter snooping around. Perhaps one of his men betrayed him?

He opened the compartment that housed the memory card and removed the card before slipping it into his pockets. "How did Ishida get this?"

"Ishida said his source was one of your men, who even contacted him personally and offered the information," the photographer replied.

Asami's eyes darkened. _So his suspicions were correct_ , Asami thought and swore he would find the traitorous bastard and made him regret his actions. The bastard would be paying for his mistakes by tenfold; he would see to that personally.

When Asami remained quiet, the photographer stood up and placed his hands on his hips. He looked at Asami, eyes fierce and defiant, and his anger went full blast. "I should be worrying about other things; instead I was more concerned about saving your ass from getting lock up behind bars!" Akihito shouted before placing his hand on his face, covering his eyes to stop the tears from flowing.

"True, I never liked Ishida but I hated the fact that I stooped so low by robbing him!" Akihito continued angrily. "And did you know how many journalism rules I violated?" Akihito asked. "At least five!" Akihito raised five fingers at the yakuza.

It dawned on Asami that the boy had been worried about him being arrested and the photo, it probably shocked him and brought back unwanted memories of Hong Kong. The thought of Akihito sacrificed his own safety to protect him made Asami swell with pride for the boy.

The yakuza curved a smile before reaching out his hand to pull the boy onto his lap. As usual, Akihito would not be so docile to let him do as he pleases. Akihito struggled in his arms, shoving at him as he tried to wriggle away.

"Let me go, you perverted bas –"

Asami silenced him by crushing his mouth on Akihito's. The photographer struggled for a moment, trying to push him away but his kisses were so masterful that Akihito found himself tremble in pleasure. Asami broke the kiss and pushed his lover on the couch so he was lying on his back. He moved above him, trapping the boy with his body before cupping Akihito's jaw firmly to continue the kiss.

Akihito responded by placing his arms around Asami's neck; a sign of offering himself to the yakuza as he returned Asami's kisses.

After an endless moment, it was Akihito who broke the kiss. "You could at least say thank you," he grumbled.

Asami chuckled. "Then I think you deserved a reward, Akihito."

Akihito rolled his eyes. "Your rewards usually involve buying me properties or sex. So, I don't want any, thank you very much," he said sarcastically.

Pleased that his lover's mood had improved, Asami nuzzled his lover's neck as he slid his hand below, tugging at Akihito's boxer shorts. "What about I let you tie me up?"

Akihito thought he had heard incorrectly. "Excuse me?"

The yakuza gazed at his lover's confused looks and curved a smile. "I'll let you handcuff me and you can ride me. It's your favorite right?"

A healthy blush formed on the photographer's face. "You—you pervert."

"Who's the pervert now, Akihito?"

Akihito averted his eyes to the left, a habit he practiced when he was lying or blushing.

"I'm not!" he defended.

"Oh?" The yakuza raised an eyebrow. "I seemed to recall that you had fun tying me up once."

Akihito blushed harder and felt his boxers tightened. Tying up Asami had always been one of Akihito's major turn on but he knew his lover preferred to have it the other way round. The sadistic bastard love to see him squirming and writhing beneath him. Well, since he offered, Akihito supposed it wouldn't be a bad idea after all.

"Well?" Asami asked, amused to see the boy in deep thoughts about it.

"I – I'll take up your offer," Akihito whispered before gazing into his lover's golden orbs and smiled cheekily. "Be prepared Asami, I'll take you for a ride tonight."

Asami sat up, pulling the boy up in the process. "Then, go and choose your weapon," he teased, smacking Akihito's pert ass.

The photographer smiled coyly and disappeared into the room, already thinking which handcuff he should use on the yakuza. The minute the door to their bedroom was closed, Asami's eyes went cold and hard. He took his phone from his pockets and called his secretary.

"Kirishima, the location of the warehouse has been compromised. Relocate the goods."

Kirishima seemed surprised by the boss's orders. "Yes, Asami sama. But, how can it be?"

Asami loosened his tie before replying. "Akihito bumped into Ishida at the restaurant. He showed Akihito photographs of the warehouse during our negotiations with Mah."

"Then, the warehouse will be clean in three hours," Kirishima reported.

"Good. Get Suoh to gather the men who were at the warehouse earlier. Akihito said one of the men called Ishida personally to offer the location of the negotiations. Find him and have him brought to one of the warehouses." Asami ordered in a cool voice.

"Understood, Asami sama."

Asami disconnected the call and placed it on the table. He smirked as he stood up, circled his wrists a little, before walking into the bedroom to be tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putōnghuà – Mandarin, the official language of the People's Republic of China.
> 
> Obaasan- Literally translated as grandmother but it can be referred to a female senior citizen.
> 
> Ootoro – Tuna belly
> 
> Seiza- The traditional way of sitting in Japan
> 
> A/N: The negotiation scene between Asami and Mah was 'choreographed' by my boyfriend (now husband) who got a little too excited with it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for demianlunz who wanted a longer make out session, BcozI'mNaughty who wanted a bathroom sex and to everyone who wanted me to write a lemony chapter.
> 
> Thanks RiveReinStyx for the beta and for your words of encouragements!
> 
> Warnings: PWP and badly written lemons ahead.
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

"Please, Sanada. You're covering the concert, aren't you? Won't you get three extra tickets for me?" Akihito pleaded as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"I am going there to work, Takaba. I requested for another ticket so I can bring an assistant and the management turned it down. Setsuna's management is limiting the number of invitations for the press," the journalist replied.

Akihito brought the glass of juice to the dining table, dragged a chair and sat on it. "Damn, where can I get the tickets then? It's sold out everywhere!"

"Why do you need three tickets so badly, Takaba? I thought you're too busy for all these entertainment shit?"

Akihito gulped down his juice. "I'm doing a favor for my friends. And just because I hate taking photos of the entertainment industry, doesn't mean I cannot enjoy watching a band perform live."

Sanada laughed. "That's true; Setsuna has been doing very well lately. Three full days at Tokyo Dome and the tickets were all snapped up within three hours."

Akihito sighed. _Great, how am I going to explain to Kou and Takato now?_ His best buddies, including himself, have been looking forward to the concert and had pleaded him to get them tickets after their Christmas dinner. Akihito could have gone to Asami since he literally own Setsuna's record label but the photographer wouldn't bring himself to ask the yakuza for the tickets; his pride wouldn't allow it.

Akihito stood up, leaving his empty glass on the table and moved to the couch. "So, there's really no other way?"

"Unless you know the upper management or someone from the record label, then I'm sorry to say that you can kiss the concert goodbye," Sanada replied.

"All right, then. Thanks, Sanada."

The photographer ended the phone call and bit his lip. Sanada's word rang into his head. "Someone from the record label huh?" Akihito lay on the couch, staring at the elegant plaster ceiling.

_Well, I am literally sleeping with someone from the record label._

"Are you?"

Akihito jerked up to see a very amused Asami walking to him. _Had he just said THAT aloud?_ Akihito covered his hand over his mouth and blushed. _God, that was mortifying!_

"Wh—when did you get back?" Akihito asked, trying his hardest to sound normal.

"The precise moment when you declared that you were sleeping with someone from the record label," Asami answered as he took his seat next to the boy. He loosened his tie, pulling it free. "So, are you?"

"Am I what?" Akihito asked, distracted by Asami's tie. It was the same one he bought for him a week ago.

"Sleeping with someone from the record label?"

Akihito blushed again. "It's none of your business!" he said as he made attempts to stand up.

Asami's hand sneaked out to yank his lover back onto his lap. "It is my business because if you're referring to someone other than me, I'll have to shoot the bastard for touching my property."

Akihito squirmed on Asami's lap. "Can you not be so extreme? And I am not your property!"

Asami's locked his eyes at Akihito's, showing the boy a fragment of his yakuza side. "I told you before, I do not share, especially not you. So, you better think twice before you act, Akihito. I warned you that I'll destroy anyone who touches you, man or woman."

Akihito shuddered at the intensity of Asami's eyes. He hadn't seen this side of Asami for a long time, not since he started sharing Asami's bedroom. He had forgotten how dangerous the older man looked when challenged and it was something he cared not seeing again. Akihito knew his lover is still ruthless; as even his stoic, taciturn bodyguard would sometimes display a very worried look whenever Asami's topic came into discussion.

"As – as if you wouldn't know if I were sleeping around; Toru would have informed you." Akihito muttered and looked away, unwilling to stare into Asami's golden orbs. "And who else I'd be sleeping with but you? You're the only person I know from any record label."

Asami's eyes narrowed. "So, if you know another person from the record label, you'll sleep with him?"

Insulted, the photographer glared into the yakuza's eyes "I – do – not – sleep – around!" Akihito enunciated every word.

Pleased with Akihito's answer, Asami tilted the boy's chin and kissed him. "Good boy," he whispered after breaking the kiss.

"I'm not a kid!" Akihito sulked but was silently pleased that his lover had returned to his playful mood.

Asami traced his fingers along Akihito's jaw. "So, what was that all about?"

The photographer looked utterly lost. "Huh, what?"

"The love confession you made on the couch just now," Asami murmured as he continued tracing his finger to Akihito's neck.

"Nothing!" Akihito answered, looking away again.

Asami smirked. "Really? Does it have anything to do with Setsuna's upcoming concert?"

"No!" Akihito said stubbornly.

Asami retrieved his phone and waved it at Akihito. "Ah, pity. Then I supposed you do not need these."

The younger man turned his attention to Asami's ridiculously expensive phone and gasped when he saw a photo with three tags blaring Setsuna's logo on them.

"The tickets!" he exclaimed, reaching out for the phone. The print under the logo was too small and Akihito had to pinch his fingers at the screen, enlarging it. When he could finally read it, he noticed that the tag read: Special pass: Takaba Akihito. The other two had the same print, except Kou's and Takato's names were written on it.

Asami plucked the phone from Akihito's hands and locked the screen before placing it on the seat next to him.

"You jerk!"

"Calling me names won't help you getting those tickets, Akihito."

The yakuza looked amused as he watched the younger male fumed on his lap. Knowing Akihito, he wouldn't give in so easily and it is a game Asami enjoyed playing with his lover, betting how long Akihito would take to surrender.

Akihito narrowed his eyes into slits when he noticed Asami's amused look and skewered a finger of his perfectly toned chest. "Sadist. Fine, I don't want it!"

The yakuza merely gripped Akihito's hands and pulled him in for a kiss. "Are you sure?" he whispered a moment later.

Still breathless from the kiss, Akihito kept quiet and looked away. Asami noted that his lover was biting his lower lip, a sign that he's in dilemma _. It won't take long for him to give in_ , Asami mused.

Finally after a good ten seconds, Akihito crossed his arms and answered, "Fine, I want them."

"I told you I would get the tickets for you, for a small fee."

Akihito grimaced at Asami's response. "I remember what you said at the club. For services rendered, right?"

His lover chuckled. "Smart boy."

"So, what do you want?" Akihito retorted rudely.

"A massage."

The photographer blinked his eyes, unsure if he had heard correctly. "A massage?"

Asami placed his arms around the photographer's back and ran his fingers along Akihito's spine, teasing him. "It has been some time since I enjoyed your massage. I recalled you were good at it, not to mention your extra services were excellent as well."

Akihito blushed immediately when he suddenly remembered the time at Bali Island where he was blackmailed into massaging Asami using some expensive tomato treatment named Bloody Mary. The photographer's cheeks turned redder when he recalled how he had to climb on top of the older man, rubbing his perfectly toned chest and Asami – that bastard could never keep his hands to himself. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and did perverted things to him.

"You pervert!" Akihito quivered at Asami's touches.

"You enjoyed it, Akihito. I remembered how you – "

"Stop it!" Akihito hissed. Allowing the yakuza to continue talking in such seductive manner would be bad as he was already losing his composure. He quickly added, "What do you want me to use to massage you?"

"Bloody Mary."

"Hah," Akihito scoffed, "Has your memory gone bad, Asami? You finished those ages ago."

"My memory is excellent." Asami smiled. "I had Kirishima order them and they are stored in the bathroom cabinet."

"You cunning yakuza," Akihito grumbled before climbing off his lover's lap. "Lie on the bed. I'll bring the tomato treatment," he ordered and disappeared into the room.

Without waiting for a second invitation, Asami swung his legs up from the coach and went to pour himself a whisky. He emptied the glass in one gulp before walking into the bedroom. Akihito had just finished lining the bed with a cloth when he entered.

"The treatment will dirty the bed sheets," the younger man explained when he noticed Asami's arched eyebrows.

Asami didn't reply to Akihito's explanations and merely undid his vest before proceeding to take off his white shirt, exposing his muscular chest. He smirked when he noticed Akihito averted his eyes from his body. He lay on his stomach and brought both his hands up where he rested his head on his crossed arms.

"I still don't see why I have to do this," Akihito grumbled as he climbed on top of Asami, straddling him. "And why on earth does Toru have to report to you every single thing?"

Asami closed his eyes, enjoying Akihito's weight on his back. "In case your memory lapse, I employed Toru."

"I know that!" Akihito cursed. He took the mixture he prepared earlier and poured it onto his lover's back. Running his fingers on Asami's sculptured back; Akihito spread the oil evenly before finally resting his hands on Asami's shoulder and began massaging him.

"That feels good, Akihito," Asami murmured seductively.

"You – you have a knot the size of a small rock on your shoulders," Akihito tried to reply normally, ignoring his awakening lust.

"Really?" was all Asami replied.

"Y – yes!" Akihito whispered and continued kneading over the knots, trying to break them. For a while, both of them enjoyed a quiet moment and Akihito took the rare opportunity to marvel at Asami's back. He hadn't been up close with the yakuza's back many times, considering he was always underneath Asami during sex and the only time he had seen his marvelous V-shape back was during shower where Akihito stole glances of him showering in the glass shower cubicle.

 _Not to mention that I get to touch it without having to come out with lame excuses._ Akihito grinned inwardly as he ran his fingers across his shoulder blades. _And damn, this man is as sexy as hell._

"Enjoying yourself, Akihito?" Asami asked suddenly, as though as he could read Akihito's mind.

"I'm not!" Akihito quickly withdrew his hands and got off the yakuza. "Turn around," Akihito ordered, fighting the burns on his cheeks.

Asami did as he was told, crossed his hands and rested the back of his head on his clasped fingers. It amused him that Akihito was still blushing like a virgin despite they have seen each other naked for several years now. "Well, aren't you supposed to massage the front too?"

"I'm getting to that," Akihito climbed on top of Asami again. He poured the oil on the yakuza's broad chest, rubbed it over evenly before starting the massage. Akihito kept his eyes lowered throughout the entire massage, trying his hardest to ignore Asami's firm chest muscles underneath his arms.

The man has an amazing chest; the best Akihito has ever seen. His muscles are well-toned, nothing too bulging and his abs; they are to die for. Akihito wished he could just lower himself, lick along those fine six packs – _God, stop this!_ Akihito ordered himself when he realized he was fantasizing.

 _Shit, this is not good_. Akihito thought when he felt his own boxers tightened. Asami must have felt the same way because Akihito felt him hardened when he accidentally brushed his bottom against his erection.

"Akihito."

The photographer didn't dare to look up at his lover. Any minute now, Asami would slip his fingers into his boxers just like he did in Bali and made a total mess out of him. Akihito closed his eyes, unsure if it was due to anticipation or excitement; he really couldn't distinguish which.

"Akihito," the older man called again, clearly amused with his lover's reaction.

Akihito willed himself to look at the yakuza. He blushed when he saw the corners of Asami's lips curved, teasing him. "Wh - what?" Akihito answered.

"Let's go to the bathroom," the yakuza whispered.

Akihito got off the yakuza immediately and stood by the bed. "If you think I'm going into the shower with you to have sex, you can forget about it!" Akihito crossed his hands.

The yakuza smiled again. "Who said we're going to have sex? You're going to wash the oil off my back."

 _Well, that was a disappointment_. Akihito half expected Asami to throw him over his shoulders, pressed him against the bathroom walls and take him there.

"Of – of course!" Akihito replied haughtily before walking into the bathroom, unaware that his yakuza lover was actually smirking at him.

"What are you doing?" Akihito asked, alarmed.

"Undressing," the yakuza answered simply as he pushed down his dress pants and dumped it into the corner. "You honestly cannot expect me to shower with my pants on, can you?"

Again, Akihito was defeated. _God, the things this man can do to mess up my head,_ Akihito thought as he turned on the shower. He adjusted the temperature and stood aside for Asami to enter the glass cubicle.

Still smirking, the yakuza entered the spacious cubicle, closing the glass door behind him. He stood with his back facing Akihito and waited for the younger man to wash him.

 _Let's get this over with._ Akihito thought as he began to scrub the oil off Asami's back. His boxers and shirt were getting wet but there was no way in hell he was removing those; although he had to admit that he was surprised that the older man did not demand him to undress.

Again, the photographer couldn't resist running his fingers through his spectacular back. Thankful that he had a legitimate reason for doing so, Akihito took the opportunity to savor the touch. He skipped Asami's ass, afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself if he touched it.

"Turn around," Akihito ordered when he was done marveling his back.

The yakuza did as he was told. Akihito nearly gasped aloud when he noticed the older man was already aroused. There wasn't an inch of embarrassment in the yakuza; he stood there, tall and proud of his own erection and smiled at Akihito's somewhat panicked reaction.

"Well? Aren't you going to wash the front too?"

Akihito didn't think he could stand another minute in the cubicle. His own erection is betraying him and he's losing composure with every passing second. "You can wash the front yourself," the younger man said, turning to the door.

Before he could reach for it, Asami caught hold of Akihito's hand and pulled the younger man to him. He whirled Akihito around, pushed him to the glass panel, trapping him in between. Akihito raised his hands, intending to push Asami away but the yakuza had anticipated his move. In a quick movement, Akihito had both his hands caged and raised above his head.

"What- ?" was all Akihito could say before Asami's mouth came crushing onto his. He coaxed the younger man's mouth to part before slipping his tongue into Akihito's. Akihito wanted to push the man away, just to prove that he still possessed his defiant side but he was so drowned in Asami's masterful kisses that he couldn't find the strength to even speak.

With Asami's naked body and water pouring onto them, Akihito was thoroughly wet. Not that the younger man minded; he was simply too aroused to care.

When the older man broke the kiss to push the thin wet fabric above Akihito's head, the photographer, still panting, finally managed to ask, "I thought you said we're not having sex in the bathroom?"

Asami released Akihito's hands. Tilting his, the yakuza forced the younger man to look at him. "You should have known better than to trust me in these things, Akihito."

"Pervert."

Asami ignored the comment and continued kissing him again. This time, he trailed his fingers to Akihito's nipples, pinching them lightly, causing the younger man to moan in desire as he placed his hands on Asami's arms, steadying himself from his already weakened knees.

The yakuza's lips curved, obviously satisfied with the results of his foreplay. He tore his mouth from Akihito's swollen lips, moving to the nape of his neck and bit him there, welcoming the taste of water and the sweet smell of Akihito's body shampoo. With his free hand, he slid it down to the waistband of Akihito's boxers, tugging it down and began to pump the boy's erection slowly.

"Nnn – A—sami!" Akihito whispered hoarsely, bucking his hips shamelessly at the yakuza, hoping he'd move faster.

"Enjoying yourself, Akihito?" Asami licked the spot he had bitten earlier, earning another seductive moan from his lover.

Akihito blushed. "N – no!"

The yakuza chuckled, "Still obstinate, are you?"

Using his other hand, Asami trailed his fingers along Akihito's back to his round bottom.

"A—sami!" Akihito nearly shouted when he felt the yakuza kneaded his bottom roughly.

"You little liar, you're obviously enjoying this," Asami whispered near Akihito's ear. The yakuza loved to unmask the stubborn boy; it pleasured him to see that he could have such effect on the boy.

Akihito couldn't respond; the only sounds that came out from his mouth were all moans of pleasure. He felt so hot, so needy and knew that it had nothing to do with the warm water that was beating on his back.

When Asami finally pushed a finger into Akihito's wet hole, the photographer screamed his name. Asami smiled. It has always been his name Akihito called during sex and he would make sure that it stayed that way.

Akihito, already too aroused to care, threw away his pride and urged the older man to move. "Nnnn. Asami, please!"

Asami responded by slipping another finger into Akihito, thrusting it in and out as his other hand continue to pump Akihito's erection slowly. "Akihito, if you don't say clearly, I wouldn't know what you want."

"Ah - arg, you – ah – bastard!" Akihito moaned. He bucked his hips, trying to get Asami's fingers off him so the older man can fuck him senseless but the sadistic bastard was still enjoying himself. Asami moved closer to Akihito, pinning him against the glass door, restraining the photographer's movements in the wet cubicle.

"Tell me what you want," the yakuza asked again, almost purring.

Akihito's eyes snapped open, wide and wild. He raised his hands to Asami's cheeks. Staring at him straight into his golden orbs, the photographer curved a smile and spoke in a clear voice, "I want you to fuck me senseless. Mess me up, Asami Ryuichi."

That confession itself was too much for Asami to bear. Akihito rarely used his given name, finding it too uncomfortable to call him Ryuichi and the only time he would use it was during times like this, when Akihito was too aroused and wanton to think straight.

Asami released Akihito and with one swift movement, he lifted Akihito in his arms and impaled the younger man on his own throbbing erection.

"Oh god, Asami!" Akihito screamed, circling his hands around the yakuza's neck for support.

Asami gripped Akihito's ass tightly as he moved the boy up and down slowly, inch by inch, watching Akihito's eyes go blank and dark as he thrust his lover in long, torturous strokes.

"Move, you bastard!" Akihito nearly shouted.

The yakuza chuckled. "My pleasure," he replied and proceeded to move the boy at a faster pace.

Akihito's mind, which just started to get clear, clouded again. He threw his head back, resting it against the glass cubicle as he sobbed, calling Asami's name as he begged the older man to ravish him more.

"More, Asami!"

"Hold on to me," Asami ordered hoarsely.

Without releasing Akihito, he pushed the cubicle door opened with his shoulder, ignoring the running water and went to the covered sitting toilet bowl. He sat on it and with Akihito still impaled deeply into him, he slipped his hands into the photographer's wet hair and spoke seductively, "Ride me, Akihito."

Akihito didn't need to be told twice; he willingly obliged. Placing his hands on Asami's shoulder for a better support, he rode his lover furiously. When he felt his own erection throbbing uncomfortably, Akihito released a hand from Asami's shoulder and wrapped it around his cock, sliding it up and down to bring himself to release.

Asami stopped Akihito's hands, replacing it with his own. Closing his fingers on Akihito's cock, he pumped the organ hard and fast, knowing the boy was very close to climax.

"As—Asami, I can't –" the photographer panted.

"You can, Akihito. Let go," Asami commanded. The orders were so powerful, so seductive that Akihito finally exploded, seeing stars as his own cum spurted on Asami's flat abs.

Unable to take the erotic sight of his lover in front of him, Asami gripped his hands tightly on Akihito's ass, steadying him before thrusting upwards, hitting Akihito's sweet spot. The boy moaned as new wave of sensations hit him again and it was all Asami needed to reach his own climax. Giving his lover a few hard thrusts, he let out a growl before emptying himself inside Akihito.

Neither of them spoke after the intense sex. Akihito slumped onto Asami, ignoring his own sticky liquid on the yakuza's chest. He panted heavily from the exercise and was pleased to hear Asami's heartbeat matched his rhythm.

"Hope you're satisfied, pervert."

Asami wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist. "Very, although I have to say that you were the one who's begging me to mess you up."

Akihito forced himself to sit up. "You made me, bastard."

With much difficulty, Akihito stood from Asami and limped to the cubicle. The water was still running and Akihito quickly cleaned himself, unsure if his knees could keep up with his weight. Asami joined him, helping him before doing the same for himself.

By the time both of them were cleaned, Akihito's knees had given way. Asami bundled the photographer and swung him up in his arms before carrying him out of the bathroom. Placing the boy on the king size bed, Asami threw the towel away and slipped into the duvet cover with his lover.

He fully intended to let his lover sleep but looking at his lover's delectable ass, had awakened his lust for the boy again.

"Akihito," Asami trailed his fingers along Akihito's back.

"Hnn?" the boy murmured sleepily.

"If you can still answer me, it means you still have some energy left," Asami chuckled and slipped a finger inside Akihito.

Akihito's eyes shot wide open. "YOU PERVERT!" He tried to push the yakuza away but as always, he could never win.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

By the time Asami was done with Akihito, the boy was completely wasted. Sprawled on his stomach on the kind size bed, Akihito looked drained as he slept from the vigorous sex they shared moments ago. Asami pulled the duvet to Akihito's shoulder, covering his nakedness, staring at his lover for a while.

He stood up from the bed to reach for his pack of Dunhills, craving the flavor of his nicotine stick. He was about to light it when he heard his phone vibrating from outside. He tied his bathrobe before heading to the living room, grabbing his phone from the couch. He checked the caller and as usual, Kirishima's name came blinking on the screen. Taking a quick glance at the antique clock on the wall, the yakuza noticed it was already past one in the morning – A call at this hour from his secretary would mean that he had something very important.

"Asami," he answered.

"Asami sama, we have located the guard who disclosed the warehouse location," Kirishima spoke in his usual calm voice.

Asami sat on the couch and lit his cigarette. "His identity?"

"Thirty-one year old Nishimura Yuya; he was employed a year ago."

"Where did you find him?" Asami asked nonchalantly as he took another drag of his cigarette.

" Fukouka, hiding in his friend's house. We found out his identity immediately after the incident but Nishimura fled the capital before we could bring him in for questioning. Suoh managed to track his whereabouts after roughing up his friends," his secretary replied nervously when he noticed his boss's changed of tone.

"Where is he now?"

"At warehouse number two. We haven't started the interrogations. What are your orders, Asami sama?"

"Tie him up on a chair. Get my car ready, I'll be there." Asami extinguished the cigarette and stood up from his seat.

"Do you need me to call Toru to be at the penthouse?" Kirishima asked uncertainly.

Asami pondered for a while. Akihito is unlikely to get up and judging from his current state, he'd most likely slept through morning. The security at his building has yet to be breached but he wasn't about to take any chances. Since he owned the building, Asami had gotten Toru an apartment one floor below his, adjacent to Suoh's and Kirishima's for convenient purposes. "Send him up."

"Very well, Asami sama."

Asami disconnected the call and walked into the bedroom again. He gazed at his wasted lover as he dressed, smiling lightly at the events that happened moments ago. After donning his tailor made vest, he reached for his favorite gun in his secret compartment and secured it in his shoulder holster. Taking one last look at Akihito, he curved a smile before stepping out of the bedroom, picking up the tie he left at the couch in the process.

The front door rapped softly, indicating Kirishima's arrival at the penthouse. His subordinates were indeed well trained; they seemed to have guessed Akihito was sleeping and refrained from pressing the door bell, in case they wake the young man up.

Asami signaled Krishima to enter, knowing that his secretary had the key to his penthouse. The door knob clicked softly and opened, revealing his perfectly dressed secretary and Toru in his usual black and white attire.

"Toru, Akihito is asleep. He is unlikely to get up but in case he does, you know what to do."

Toru bowed. "Yes, Asami sama."

"Which guard have you chosen to be the driver?" Asami directed the question at Toru as Kirishima helped his boss to put on his black trench coat.

"Asami sama, if I may, I would like to have Ando."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Ando, chief security of The Fixer?"

"Yes, he is sharp and quick; his loyalty is commendable. He will fit the role perfectly. And – "

Asami put on his gloves calmly. "And?"

"He has a wife and is unlikely to harbor any interests for Takaba sama," Toru said without flinching.

The yakuza nodded, obviously pleased with the answer. "I'll leave you then," Asami replied and turned to walk out of the penthouse, leaving Toru bowing behind him.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

The guards stood behind chief Suoh, unmoving. They watched in fear as their colleague of a year, Nishimura Yuya was stripped from waist top and bound to the wooden chair in the warehouse. His mouth was gagged, his eyes silently imploring at his friends, begging them silently to release him but none dared to step forward.

"Suoh san, what will happen to Nishimura?" one of the bodyguards dared himself to ask.

"Have you taken part in this before?" Suoh asked, staring at the bound man.

"No, this is my first time," the young guard answered.

Suoh managed to curve a smile. "Try not to throw up later."

The guard gulped and stepped back in line, wondering what his boss would do to Nishimura. He had heard things about the boss but had yet to experience it firsthand. He really hoped the late night snack he had an hour ago would stay in his stomach.

The air in the warehouse was thick and tense; no one spoke as they waited for the yakuza to arrive. Finally, after endless moment, the car ferrying the crime lord stopped in front of the warehouse. The occupants in the room stiffened when they heard their boss's expensive shoes approaching the warehouse. Suoh walked to the end and opened the steel door, revealing the crime lord and his dependable secretary behind him.

The guards at the warehouse stood straight and bowed at the sight of their boss. Asami ignored the men and calmly walked to the bound man on chair.

"Nishimura Yuya," Asami spoke in a cool voice.

Nishimura merely shook his head, tears threatening to spill.

"Already crying?" Asami raised an eyebrow. "You disappoint me, Nishimura. I was expecting you to at least struggle a little."

Suoh released the gag on Nishimura on Asami's orders. "Please, I'm sorry, Asami sama! I won't do it again, please!" the man sobbed.

Ignoring the pleas, Asami signaled Kirishima to remove his trench coat. He raised his hands for his secretary to undo his cufflinks before removing the tie that Akihito had given as a gift prior to Christmas. He walked behind the bound man, giving the spineless guard a good look. Without warning, he grabbed a fistful of Nishimura's hair and yanked it behind roughly.

"I am not interested in your pitiful cries," Asami spoke calmly. "What I am interested is the reason you ratted on me."

Asami raised his palm and a knife was produced immediately on his hands. He pressed the knife on Nishimura's neck, carving a thin line of blood. "Speak."

Nishimura was already sobbing. "I – I am in huge debts, I didn't know what to do! Please spare me Asami sama!"

"So, you thought it wouldn't hurt to disclose the location, have the warehouse raided and collect your fair share from the rat in the narcotics department?"

A bead of cold sweat formed on Nishimura's temple. He cried, "They said they'll kill me if I don't repay my loans, please I had no choice!"

Asami loosened his grip and stabbed the knife on Nishimura's back, earning a loud scream from the guard. "There's always a choice; you chose to betray me."

The yakuza walked to the front, gave Suoh the signal to take over. The bulky guard stepped forward and shot his fists at Nishimura's nose, breaking it in one powerful punch. The chair toppled backwards and a few guards quickly stepped forward to push the chair upright again.

After a few deadly shots, Nishimura was barely conscious. Blood dripping from his broken nose and swollen mouth, the former guard could only groan in pain. Suoh stepped aside, allowing his boss to survey his work.

"Suoh," Asami ordered and the guard immediately moved next to the crime lord. He nodded silently at Asami's orders before moving to the back of the warehouse.

"Please, I'm sorry." Nishimura managed to whisper.

"When I was in Hong Kong, I managed to witness a very interesting tradition," Asami interrupted the man. "Hong Kong triads have a fascinating way of expelling their members; do you want to know what the ceremony was like?"

Nishimura shook his head as tears poured along his blood stained face.

Suoh stepped forward, passing a large bundle of lit incense to Asami. The guards in the warehouse began to fidget, not liking what their boss was about to do with the incense. They have not heard about the tradition and the only usage they know of the burning sticks was for praying purposes.

"Aren't you honored? You'll be able to witness it first hand," Asami spoke easily.

"No – god please no," Nishimura shouted, struggling against his seat.

Asami walked closer to the sobbing guard and thrust the lit sticks on his chest. The guard screamed from the heat of the incense; he tried to move, tried to dodge the heat but he couldn't. He could only scream in the deserted warehouse.

After the last light was extinguished, Asami threw the remaining incense on the floor and ordered one of the guards to release him. The young guard scrambled to get his duties done, all the while trembling lightly as he cut Nishimura free from his bindings.

The injured guard fell on the floor face down upon being released, unconscious. At Asami's orders, Suoh threw a bucket of cold water onto the guard, waking him up from his comfort.

Asami crouched next to the guard and grabbed his hair. "Nishimura, if you think this is over, you're mistaken."

"Asami – sama, please spare me."

"Kirishima, do you know the punishment for displeasing the _oyabun_ in the yakuza clan?" Asami glanced backwards at his secretary.

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up and gave Asami a small smirk. "Yes, Asami sama, the _yubitsume._ "

Nishimura shook his head weakly. "No, please," he sobbed as he closed his fingers into a fist.

"Hold him," Asami ordered. Suoh immediately uncurled his fingers before placing them wide on the concrete floor.

Asami pulled the knife from Nishimura's back and checked for its sharpness. "Consider this your honor, to have me doing it for you," the yakuza spoke, hacking the knife onto Nishimura's pinkie. A crushing sound of bone was heard and a loud scream echoed around the warehouse.

Asami stood up, looking at the severed finger and curved a smile. He passed the knife to Kirishima, took out his gun from the holster. Pointing it at Nishimura, he spoke, "You should have thought carefully before you ratted on me." And the yakuza fired.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Akihito stirred when he felt the bed dipped from the weight. He felt Asami's large hands brushing his hair and caught a fresh scent of his body shampoo lingering on his fingers. Immediately, he knew Asami had showered again. He wanted to ask his lover why on earth would he shower so many times during winter but he was just too tired to even speak.

"Akihito," the older man whispered gently.

Forcefully, Akihito opened an eye and noticed his lover, already naked, was gazing at him.

"Where did you go?" Akihito mumbled tiredly before drifting off again.

Asami gathered his lover in his arms and whispered, "Business – as usual."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The punishment method was adapted from a Hong Kong triad movie, Young and Dangerous, 1996.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Oyabun: head of the yakuza family.
> 
> Yubitsume: A ritual in the yakuza where a member's finger is cut off as a form of apology.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta, RiveReinStyx for your constant support, advice and for being such a good friend! You are the best!
> 
> Warnings: Smex, possible OOCs
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I do not earn anything from writing this fan fiction.

  _Great, just when I thought I could leave after this assignment, there she goes again- sulking and bitching about how she has to work on New Year's Eve._ Akihito thought, looking at the same model who made him missed the Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival with Asami last year.

True, Asami ordered his best men to get a pyrotechnician to organize another fireworks display so he could view it from Asami's penthouse balcony, which resulted in a lot of payback time on the balcony by the way; it didn't mean that Akihito wasn't sour about it.

"I don't wanna wear those!"

"Emi-chan, it's what the sponsors wanted. You want to be famous in the industry, don't you?" her manager soothed.

"I don't care, I am not wearing those! Why can't I model for Burberry or Gucci?" Emi whined.

Akihito gripped his camera tighter. _Oh, for fuck's sake. With your half assed attitude as a model, you'd be lucky to even get a modeling contract from the ramen cup company._

He checked his wrist watch; he had promised to meet Kou and Takato in 30 minutes in front of Tokyo Dome for Setsuna's concert. Damn, now he's going to be late because the traffic during New Year's Eve can be torturously slow. Everyone wanted to be somewhere during important days like this and he was not an exception. He'd be damn if he were to miss the opening since he worked his ass off to get the tickets – literally.

"I don't wanna! The costume is ugly and uncomfortable!"

Akihito exchanged glances with his bodyguard who was standing stiffly at the end of the room. Sensing his master's troubled gaze, Toru walked over to Akihito.

"Takaba sama, you need to be at Tokyo Dome in 27 minutes. If we do not leave now, we won't be able to make it on time."

"I know," Akihito sighed, glancing at the model. Emi sat on the long couch with her legs crossed, sulking as her manager tried to get her to change into the rabbit costume.

Toru leaned closer to Akihito. "Takaba sama, do you wish to leave?"

Akihito contemplated for a while. He was very tempted to take up Toru's suggestion but he is a professional photographer – a stubborn one at that. No photographer should leave in the middle of the shoot.

Letting out a soft sigh, Akihito shook his head. "No, I'll wait. I have to get the job done. Can you get these to Kou and Takato while I tie up my work here? At least they don't have to wait," Akihito rummaged through his bag, pulling out two black and gold tags.

His loyal guard shook his head. "I'm sorry Takaba sama. If you are not leaving, then I am staying too."

Akihito huffed. "Right, Asami's orders."

Toru bowed a little, offering his apology.

"What about Ando? Can't he take the tags to them first?" Akihito pleaded.

"I apologize. Ando is a chauffeur; he is not permitted to leave without you." Toru explained patiently.

Akihito dumped the tags into his camera bag. "I thought Ando was the chief security for The Fixer? How come he became the driver? Was he demoted?"

"On the contrary, he was promoted. Ando was selected to be your personal chauffeur – "

"WHAT?" Akihito nearly shouted and quickly muttered an apology to Emi's manager who looked his way. "Why do I need a chauffeur?" Akihito whispered angrily.

"Takaba sama, that was Asami sama's decision. I am not permitted to divulge such sensitive information." Toru bowed.

"Stop calling me Takaba sama when I'm working!" Akihito replied, looking at Emi's manager to see if he was looking. "I'm already having a hard time explaining to them why I need an assistant; a better dressed one at that. That possessive bastard, I'll speak with him about this tonight. He's not going to push another guard at me." Akihito continued, resisting the urge to whip his diamond studded phone out from his jeans pocket to call the yakuza.

Immediately the thought of Akihito squaring it out with his boss came into Toru's mind. Akihito, in Toru's opinion, remained the only person who can speak to the crime lord so casually. He had never seen anyone speaking to the boss in such insolent manner without getting a bullet embedded on their foreheads.

Akihito checked the time again. "Shit, now I am seriously going to be late. I better text Takato and Kou about it," Akihito grumbled and fished for his phone.

He had just finished pressing the send button when Emi's manager sheepishly told him that he could start the photo shoot immediately. Akihito wondered what made Emi donned the ugly bunny costume; not that he was complaining since he couldn't wish for anything more than to get out of the studio.

Working with a model like Emi proved to be tiring. Emi was uncooperative and her stiff poses forced the photographer to retake numerous shots. Despite Akihito's good photography skills, it took him about half an hour for the few measly shots and by the time he wrapped things up, he was nearly 35 minutes behind time.

"Ah shit," Akihito cursed and raced down the flight of steps to the waiting car. The minute he slid into Asami's BMW, Toru gave instructions for Ando to drive.

"I am so screwed," Akihito said as he scanned through his text messages. There were a few texts from Kou who told him to get his ass to the Dome as soon as he finished his work and another from Asami who told him to enjoy the concert since he had 'worked' hard to get the tickets. _That perverted bastard._

"The traffic is reported to be clear; we should be arriving in 15 minutes, Takaba sama." Toru spoke from the front passenger seat.

Akihito pocketed his phone in his bag. "Thanks, Toru and er – Ando."

Ando glanced at Akihito briefly from the rear mirror. "It's my pleasure, Takaba sama."

"Not you too!" Akihito moved to the middle seat and leaned forward, "Call me Akihito."

Ando looked appalled. "No – no, it wouldn't be appropriate."

Akihito leaned back. "I expected that answer. Honestly, that bastard needs to stop this nonsense."

Ando glanced at Toru; obviously it was his first time hearing someone addressing his boss so impudently. "Toru san, is he talking about Asami sama?"

Toru curved a smile in agreement before checking the GPS again for the latest traffic reports. Ando spoke no further, trying to get the facts sink in as he continued weaving through the traffic. Asami had a tough exterior and no one dared to mess with the yakuza _._ Hadn't he seen it when he threw a gun at Toru for failing to protect his lover? Truthfully, Ando had doubts with his promotion. Ecstatic as he was with it, he couldn't help but to feel insecure over his guarding capabilities as his boss accepts no failures, no excuses when it comes to the young man at the back and he wasn't sure if he could live up to his boss's expectations. He stared at Toru, who was still busy checking the traffic reports on the little machine attached to the car. Toru was always composed and Ando could only tip his hat off to him for his spectacular job in protecting Akihito.

Akihito's phone rang, ending the silence in the luxurious car. The photographer rummaged for his phone in his bag and groaned at the caller.

"Asami sama, to what do I owe this social call?" Akihito answered sarcastically.

Asami actually laughed a little. "Akihito, your formal greetings never fails to excite me."

"Pervert. So, why are you calling? Don't you have the world to conquer?"

"I do but I thought I'd make a social call to you first before I chair a meeting," Asami paused for a moment, "Where are you? It doesn't sound like you are at the Dome."

"We're heading there now and I am so massively screwed because I am an hour late. I swear I will not accept another job offer to photograph that sorry excuse for a model again," Akihito checked his wrist watch and frowned when he noticed the concert was about to start.

The photographer strained his neck when he caught a glimpse of the Dome. "This is the second time, Asami! Remember the Sumidagawa Fireworks last year? She's the same model!"

"I see," the usual cool voice answered but Akihito was too concerned over the fact that he was late and failed to detect Asami's unusual tone. "Her name?"

"Stage name is Emi. I am not sure about her full name; never interested in her." Akihito nearly jumped up from his seat when Ando pulled into the Dome.

"Asami, I'm reaching the entrance, I'm hanging up all right?"

"Akihito, make sure you stick with Toru."

Akihito rolled his eyes. "How old do you think I am? Twelve? Geez, Asami, I'm not a kid," the photographer said and ended the call without waiting for the older man to reply.

The photographer jumped out as soon as the car came into a halt. Akihito honestly didn't know how Ando could have driven the car straight into the main entrance as the road leading in was initially off limits to vehicle.

"Takaba sama!" Toru caught up with the photographer as he brisk walked around the dome, looking for his friends.

"Toru, you don't need to be here!" Akihito said as he stood on tip toes to look for his friends. Fortunately, Takato told him that he'd be wearing the shirt Akihito bought for him during Christmas so it wasn't difficult to spot him.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Akihito panted.

"It's all right. We still have fifteen minutes before show time," Kou gave Akihito a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"What took you so long? You were so enthusiastic about the concert and you showed up late," Takato nearly scowled.

Akihito reached for the tags in his bags. "Don't ask, Takato. It was my mistake to accept the job." He pulled the tags out, passing them to his friends' outstretched hands before looping his tag around his neck.

"Let's go, where should we line up? There are at least five entrances to the dome; which should we take?" Kou asked, looking worriedly at the huge crowds waiting to get in.

Akihito scrutinized his tag, looking at the fine prints for information. Usually there would be seating numbers on the tag to indicate which gate they should enter but the tags Asami passed him that morning had none of those.

For a split second, he thought Asami had played a cruel joke on him. But Asami is a man of his words; not once Akihito recalled the yakuza had broken his promise with him.

"Ah, shit. I forgot to ask," Akihito groaned and whipped out his phone, only to have Toru's hand on his shoulder, halting his actions.

"Takaba sama, it is not necessary. Please follow me, I'll take you to your seats."

Akihito blinked at Toru, confused. "Huh? How did you know?"

"I was briefed by Kirishima san about it yesterday," the guard waved his arm, motioning Akihito and his friends to follow him.

"WHAT? Why the hell does Kirishima have to brief you about the concert? Last I checked, Asami doesn't own this place!"

Toru continued to move forward, clearing path for Akihito and friends. He wondered if he should tell the truth about the Dome; his master's lover might not own the place but he was one of the major shareholders, meaning the Dome was partially owned by Asami. One look at his master's frustrated face, the guard decided to keep silent about it. Besides, Akihito would find out about the place soon when he does his digging later.

"Asami sama is concerned about your safety, Takaba sama," Toru replied, without looking at his master.

"Concerned? That is borderline possessive!" Akihito grumbled.

"Aki- chan, you should be lucky that Asami san is so into you!" Kou moved a step forward to drape an arm around Akihito's shoulder.

Akihito pinched Kou's arm. "Call me that again and I'll remove that tag around your neck," he threatened.

Kou immediately held his hands up and smiled sheepishly. "You win, Akihito."

"But Akihito, isn't that nice of Asami san? I mean, he got us the tickets and everything," Takato added as he attempted to squeeze in between Kou and Akihito.

Akihito felt like retorting, _Nice, my ass. If only you knew what I had to go through to get those tickets. And that bastard is anything but nice._ Instead he replied, "You don't know half of it."

His friends were puzzled by the remark but didn't attempt to probe further. Toru led them to a small, metal door at the other side of the dome where two bulky guards were standing on either side.

"Toru san," one of them greeted, bowing a little.

Toru returned the bow. "Koga san, I am here to bring Takaba sama and his friends into the dome, on Asami sama's orders."

Koga bowed again. "Of course, Kirishima san has informed me. Please follow me," he said and stepped aside to open the door.

Akihito stepped inside, followed by Takato and Kou with Toru entering the last. The dimly lit dome was nearly filled by thousands of chattering fans, clutching their props blaring Setsuna's logo and photos.

"This is so cool!" Kou exclaimed when they were led to the front of the stage where a small space had been cordoned off.

While Kou and Takato were busy taking photographs of the stage, Akihito moved closer to Toru. "Why are there five seats here?"

Toru answered Akihito's question by sitting on the cushion chair at the back row. His master plopped on the seat next to him, and crossed his arms across his chest. "Let me guess, the empty seat is reserved for Ando."

"Yes, Takaba sama. This is – "

"Your egotistical, sadistic, possessive boss named Asami Ryuuichi sama's orders – I know," the photographer replied, already sulking. "Does he think we'll be under attack or something? This is a concert!"

"Takaba sama, Asami sama is merely concerned. I assure you that you would not feel our presence at all."

"Akihito, come on, are you going to sit there sulking or are we going to take some photos?" Kou pulled Akihito up. Takatou sandwiched him on the other side before throwing Akihito's digital camera to Toru.

"Toru san, help us take a picture will you?"

Akihito was in no mood for photos after learning that Asami had not only gotten Ando to become his personal chauffer, he also made both of them as chaperons which, in Akihito's opinion was completely unnecessary. _Then again,_ Akihito thought as he gazed at his friends' wide smiles, _I guess it's worth it since Kou and Takato looked so bloody happy. And I can't say I'm disappointed either._

"Akihito, stop daydreaming and look at the camera!" Takato nudged his arm.

Giving his best smile, Akihito angled his head before grinning cheekily. He even stuck out his tongue at the camera. As soon as Akihito slipped his camera back into his bag, the dome went completely dark, signaling that show was about to begin.

The fans started screaming, waving their neon light sticks high in the air as they chanted for Setsuna to appear on stage. When the band finally appeared, led by the devilishly good looking Taiga, the crowd went wild.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Toru leaned forward to whisper near Akihito's ear. "Takaba sama, Setsuna has a 45 minute break before they are scheduled to appear for the final performance and New Year's countdown. Would you like to visit them back stage?"

Eyes widened, Akihito turned to look at Toru. "Really? Can we do that?"

Toru nodded. "Yes, unless you would rather stay here to watch the other band performs."

Akihito grabbed Kou and Takato's arm."No, let's go backstage!" he said and pulled his best friends along with him. They were led to a heavily guarded door and Akihito wasn't at all surprised to find that Toru knew the guards. He really need to ask Asami about the ownership of the dome.

As they walked along the busy corridor leading to Setsuna's changing rooms, Akihito's thoughts went to his lover working at Sion. He wondered if it was all right, spending the New Year's Eve with his friends rather than the yakuza. He pushed the guilt away, reassuring himself that he'd make the traditional New Year cuisine, Osechi, for Asami tomorrow. His mind briefly wandered to the cooking preparations, already planning to start with the – _Akihito, cut it out, you are not his wife!_

They arrived at a pristine white door with Setsuna's handwritten name card plastered on the front of the door. As Toru poised his hand to knock, Akihito, Kou and Takato quickly adjusted their shirts, making sure that they were neat before meeting their idols.

A loud shout and a deafening crash had Toru pushed the door open without waiting for an invitation. Taiga stood in the middle of the room with none other than the untalented, deluded model Akihito worked with earlier. The coffee table was knocked down and shards of glasses were seen scattered around the floor were Emi stood. All occupants in the room turned towards the door, clearly not expecting guests.

"Toru san," Taiga took two strides to the door and extended his hand. "Kirishima san has informed me that Asami sama's guests will be dropping by."

Toru took Taiga's hand and shook it firmly. "Taiga san, you seem busy at the moment, would you like us to come back later?"

"No, no. We've finished our discussion." Taiga ran a hand through his hair.

Toru stepped aside, revealing Akihito, Kou and Takato. "Asami sama's guests," Toru announced, "Takaba sama, Kou sama and Takato sama."

"Pleasure to meet you," Taiga greeted warmly and offered his hand to Kou, then to Takato. The duo was so nervous that they ignored the handshake and opted to bow instead.

"Please to meet you too, Taiga san!" Kou and Takato said simultaneously.

Taiga turned to Akihito. "Takaba san, we meet again."

Sensing Emi seemed to recognize him; Akihito gave an awkward smile as he took the offered hand for a firm handshake.

"Please, come in and meet my members," Taiga walked inside to where his band members were seating.

"Taiga, we're not done!"

Taiga glared at Emi. "We are done talking, Emi. Please leave, I have guests."

Infuriated, Emi stomped over to Taiga. "No, we are not! Don't you dare brush me off like this! I am your girlfriend!" Emi shoved at Taiga.

Taiga gripped her arms and pushed her away. "You are NOT my girlfriend and you have never been."

Thinking that it was awkward to see a lover's quarrel, Akihito said uncertainly, "Er, Taiga san, we can always come back later."

"Nonsense, Takaba san. Please come in and have a seat," Taiga waved his hand to the empty seats in the room.

"Ask them to get out, we have things to dicuss!" Emi screamed.

Annoyed, Taiga gave Emi the ultimatum. "Emi, I have never liked you. You threw yourself at me and if you have read my signs correctly, I am not and have never been interested in you."

_Smack_.

Taiga looked at Emi, rubbing his slightly sore face and sneered, "Happy now? Don't you think I don't know it? I am not stupid; you were using our fame for your own benefits. You wanted to go out with me because it will elevate your status in the industry," Taiga paused for a while before continuing, "Well, guess what? You can look for another idiot in the entertainment industry who can cater to your every whim. I am not your puppet."

_Way to go, Taiga!_ Akihito cheered inwardly. If Taiga were to go out with Emi, Akihito was positive it would ruin Setsuna's image and Taiga's carrier. He didn't think Asami would appreciate one of his stars getting involved, especially with a brainless one like Emi.

"You son of a bitch!" Emi was so furious that her voice was shaking. "I'll go to the press and say that you're a liar and a womanizer. By the time I'm done, you'll be lucky if your record label still wants to keep you! You won't be selling another record – "

Akihito's temper snapped. He took a single step into the room and stood in front of Taiga. "That's enough!"

Already frustrated with her behavior earlier at the photo shoot, Akihito fired, "You are such a coward. Just because Taiga san refused to go out with you, you resort to blackmail! With an attitude like yours, you'll be lucky to even get a job!"

Emi took a step nearer. "I remember you, you're the photographer who took my shots just now," she shouted, "How dare you say those things to me, you are nothing but a mere camera man, a low life who has to beg for jobs!" Emi raised her hand and flung it across at Akihito's face.

Toru had anticipated Emi's intentions and moved in front of Akihito, taking the slap for his master. Still composed, he stood completely still and looked at the model, "You are not to hurt Takaba sama, Emi san."

"Toru!" Akihito moved to the side and inspected Toru's face. Emi's slap might not pack a punch but nevertheless, five finger prints decorated Toru's cheek.

"Toru –san!" Kou, Takatou and Taiga shouted, surrounding him. The band members also rose from their seats to gather around the guard.

"Emi, you've gone too far!" Taiga growled.

The model crossed her arms across her well-endowed chest. "He – he insulted me and the tall guy, he shouldn't have moved in front of that low life!"

"You will respect Takaba san and Toru san," Taiga warned.

"Or what?" she sneered. "You'll report to the media? You think the media will be interested enough to report news on a photographer and a – " Emi looked at Toru, unsure of Toru's relationship with Akihito.

Taiga raised his hand.

"Do you intend to slap me? Go ahead, I dare you!" Emi pointed her manicured finger to her cheek, taunting Taiga.

Taiga retreated, "I won't stoop so low to strike a woman."

The model pointed a finger to Akihito. "Why are you so protective over him? What's he to you?"

The lead singer of Setsuna thought long and hard. He looked up at Emi, smirking. Walking to where Akihito stood, he draped an arm around the photographer.

"Takaba and I are a little more than friends. I'm sure you understand what I meant."

Akihito stood rooted on the spot, tongue tied. _What was Taiga insinuating? That he and I were lovers?_ He glanced at his friends who were equally as shocked as he was.

Emi froze, her face blanching of color. She took in Taiga's hand on Akihito's shoulder, the way they were standing close to each other and angry color flooded her cheeks. "You liar! I don't believe you!"

Akihito noticed she had her fingers curled into fists and he recalled thinking if her palms would hurt since her fingernails were awfully long, when he heard Taiga said, "Then, this should prove it!" – and he was immediately pulled into Taiga's embrace. Before Akihito could protest, Taiga had crushed his mouth onto Akihito's, kissing him hard.

As everyone in the room gasped in shock, all Toru could think was ' _Oh fuck'_.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

_A few minutes earlier_

Walking to Setsuna's dressing room with Suoh by his side, Asami curved a smile as he thought of his star struck lover. He knew Akihito was feeling a little guilty about spending the eve of the New Year with his friends instead of him. Toru reported that Akihito paid a visit to Marukoshi, buying a few bags worth of cooking ingredients. Asami was no cooking expert but based on the receipt the manager had provided him, he could deduce that the boy was planning to make Osechi.

The first thing Asami noticed when he reached was the door; it was wide opened. Akihito's friend, Kou staggered behind a little, eyes widened as he fixed his attention inside the room. He arrived at the door just in time to see Akihito being pulled into Taiga's embrace for a kiss.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Toru who hadn't realized that his boss was standing at the door, quickly pushed Taiga away to pull Akihito to his side.

"Taiga san, you are not to do that to Takaba sama," Toru warned. "Asami sama will be highly displeased."

"Indeed," came an all too familiar voice that made Toru's blood chilled. He turned to the door and stiffened when he saw the crime lord.

"Asami!" Akihito gasped.

Toru quickly regained his composure. "Asami sama," he greeted.

"Asami sama, I can explain. This is a misunderstanding," Taiga stepped forward.

Asami's expression didn't so much as flicker. "So, you are saying that I have bad visions?" he suggested mildly.

_Shit, the boss is definitely mad._ Toru had seen the same expressionless look on Asami many times. The mild tone his boss used was an indication that he was not in his best moments.

"No, of course not, I was merely – "

Asami narrowed his eyes. "Hold him," he ordered Toru.

Toru was experienced and smart enough to understand who his boss meant. He gripped Taiga's arm and twisted it behind, causing the lead singer to cry out.

"Taiga!" one of his band members, Shu cried.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing to Taiga?" Emi walked towards Asami but Suoh blocked her from coming nearer.

"Suoh, escort her out of the dome. Inform security and have her banned from entering any of my premises from now onwards."

"Understood, Asami sama," Suoh gripped Emi's hands and dragged her out of the room, ignoring her protests and cries.

Akihito walked towards Asami and placed his hands on his lover's arm. "Asami, it was a –" he couldn't finish the rest of his sentence when Asami's golden orbs met his, anger and fury clearly written in those mesmerizing eyes.

Asami turned to Kou and Takato. "I believed it is time for you to return to the concert. Bring Akihito with you."

Takato cleared his throat. "Cer—certainly. Akihito, let's go back," he pulled Akihito's hand.

The photographer knew that if he left Taiga to Asami, the Setsuna singer probably wouldn't see the living daylights again. Akihito might not know Asami's interrogation methods but he doubt it'd be pleasant. He wasn't stupid. Once, he peeped into Asami's office when he was talking to Suoh and although he couldn't make out the conversation except for the word traitor, the look on the bulky guard confirmed his suspicions that his lover was not a man to be messed with.

"No, you guys go ahead. I'll be right up," he said as he pushed Takato's hand away, his eyes never left Asami's.

"But Akihito –" Kou protested.

"No, Kou. Please trust me. I'll join you in a while." Akihito gave them a nervous smile.

Left with no choice, Kou pulled Takato out of the room, closing the door gently behind them.

The atmosphere in the room was so thick and tensed that even Akihito found it difficult to breathe. Without warning, Asami strode to the empty couch at the end of the room, pulling Akihito with him and made him sit on his lap. Using his arm, he clamped his hand around the boy's waist, anchoring him.

Toru dragged Taiga to Asami and kicked the back of his knee, forcing the singer to kneel in front of the crime lord.

"Taiga, you have ten seconds to explain yourself before I instruct Toru to break your arm," Asami said casually as he traced his fingers on Akihito's soft cheeks.

Numb with shock, the photographer could only stare at his lover. _Did he really mean that?_ "Asami, it wasn't his fault!"

"Asami sama, we can explain –" Shu rushed over to kneel in front of Asami.

"Nine, eight, seven –" the yakuza counted.

"That model –Emi, she was blackmailing me. I just wanted to teach her a lesson, I didn't mean it, Asami sama, please believe me!"

"That's right! That bitch, she was threatening Taiga because he refused to go out with her!" Akihito got off Asami's lap and sat sideways, facing his lover.

Again, Akihito was ignored. "And you thought you can kiss Akihito to prove your point?" Asami directed his question at Taiga, "That alone, is not a good enough reason."

Taiga's arm was beginning to hurt from Toru's grip. "I'm sorry Asami sama, I didn't realize your acquaintance with Takaba sama! I promise I won't do it again!"

"Please, sir. We are scheduled to perform in less than 15 minutes," Shu pleaded, touching Asami's knee. He retreated almost immediately when his boss's eyes pierced angrily at his.

"Touch me again and I'll have Toru to break yours as well," the yakuza said in a low voice. He focused his attention back at Taiga. "I can replace you and your band anytime, you are not irreplaceable."

"Please, I beg you, Asami sama, I – "

"I believe your time is up, Taiga." Asami looked at Toru and commanded, "Toru, do it."

Akihito's watched in horror as he saw Toru swung Taiga's arm backwards while placing his palm on Taiga's shoulder. He wanted to argue with Asami that Taiga wasn't at fault but he knew his lover was too blinded by rage to listen to him. _There's only one thing to do now_ , he thought, already hating the idea.

"Toru, stop!"

As the guard paused at Akihito's command, the photographer took the opportunity to straddle the yakuza. Tugging at his tie roughly, Akihito pressed his lips on Asami's. He released the tie to sneak both hands around the older man's neck, holding him firmly as he coaxingly parted Asami's mouth, slipping his tongue inside.

"Please, Ryuichi," he whispered when he broke off the kiss.

His lover responded by wrapping a hand around Akihito's waist, holding him firmly in place to prevent him from moving. Closing his mouth over Akihito's, Asami kissed him deep and hard. He broke free after a while, slanted his head to the sensitive hollow just below the photographer's ear and licked it. Asami heard his lover moaned in pleasure as Akihito arched his body against him, offering himself to the older man.

Pleased with Akihito's reaction, Asami's eyes flickered over the group of men in front of him. Apart from Toru, the others had their mouths wide opened, obviously stunned by the intimate acts in front of them. The yakuza smirked, and decided to show them just a little more by tugging at Akihito's hair to pull the boy's head back. He crushed their mouths together and delved his free hand into Akihito's shirt, brushing his fingers over boy's nipple before pinching it.

Akihito closed his eyes as he made soft, panting noises. The photographer was so drowned in pleasure that he had forgotten that they had company in the room. He was so hot, so needy that he wanted to rip Asami's expensive shirt and pants away and ride him. "Ryu—" Akihito gasped.

A knock on the door jolted Akihito awake and brought him back to reality. "Setsuna, you're out in five minutes!" a female voice rang out.

Pushing the yakuza away, Akihito got off his lap. _For god's sake, I actually moaned and begged Asami to kiss me in front of everyone!_ He didn't dare to look up at Toru, Taiga or the other band members; he was sure they were still staring at him. He rested his hands on his knees and looked away, too ashamed to even say a word.

"Taiga, I'm sure I have demonstrated who Akihito belongs to," Asami said in a cool voice and signaled Toru to release him.

Taiga rubbed his sore shoulder. "Yes, Asami sama. I apologized."

Hearing the proclamation ignited Akihito's temper. "I am not your possession," he gritted his teeth.

"You belong to me, Akihito," Asami said fiercely as he cupped Akihito's chin.

The photographer opened his mouth to protest only to be interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Setsuna, we need you to be on stage in three. Please open the door!" the female voice said urgently.

Taiga and the rest of the band members remained stilled at their places as they looked at Asami uncertainly. Akihito stared at Asami; his golden eyes were unreadable. Not wanting his favorite band to miss the last show, he placed his hand on Asami's and gave it a small squeeze.

"Please, Asami. Everyone is waiting for them for the firework countdown." The photographer wasn't sure if Asami would grant his request since Akihito knew that his lover is not the type who takes orders from others - Akihito included.

It was a good ten seconds later when Asami finally spoke, "Taiga, there'd be no next time, are we clear?"

Taiga nodded his head.

"If you do that again, I won't be bothering breaking your hands, I'll hack them off immediately."

Taiga gulped and nodded again, "Yes, Asami sama."

"Leave us," the crime lord commanded.

Taiga didn't need to be told twice; he scrambled up and took off with his band members, leaving Akihito and Toru in the room. Akihito tried to stand up, but the yakuza gripped his hand tightly. "We're not done yet."

Before Akihito could protest, Asami swung his legs up from the couch and pulled Akihito out of the room. Suoh met them at the door and immediately led the way, as if he already knew where Asami wanted to go.

"Asami, where are we going? Kou and Takato, they're waiting for me," Akihito protested.

"Toru, tell Akihito's friends to leave without him after the concert," Asami ordered as he strode out of the metal door.

Toru bowed and disappeared into the screaming crowds.

"Hey, I have to go back to my friends!" the photographer exclaimed, trying to pull his hand free.

"They can do without you."

Akihito presumed Asami was going to bring him out of the dome but to his surprise, he was pulled into the elevator and led to a private room on the top floor where they could see the entire stage through huge, crystal clear glass panels. A long, expensive couch stood at the center facing the stage.

Asami didn't bother switching on the lights when he entered. Pushing Akihito to the couch, he loosened his tie. "Leave us, make sure we are not disturbed," Asami addressed the guard without breaking eye contact with the boy.

"Yes, sir," Suoh mumbled and exited the room.

Akihito gulped, knowing Asami was still very displeased with the earlier incident. Fuck, it wasn't his fault! He was caught in the argument and became the victim. Taiga wasn't to be blamed either as he was merely putting that bitch in her place. Seriously riled, he stood up, meeting Asami.

Keeping himself from shuddering at the intensity of Asami's eyes, Akihito looked up at Asami, challenging his golden orbs with his hazel eyes.

"Why the hell are you so pissed off? I'm leaving!" Akihito snapped, turning to leave the room.

Asami's hands closed around his waist, catching Akihito before he could take a step. Pulling the photographer solidly against him, he lifted Akihito's chin.

"You're mine," Asami declared.

Akihito shoved at the crime lord. "I AM nobody's possession."

"Every strand of your hair, every inch of your body, they belong to me. I am telling you this again, I will destroy anyone that touches you."

The photographer shivered at the declaration, wishing he would get mad instead of getting excited by it. "It – it wasn't Taiga's fault! That bitch Emi, she was pushing Taiga, blackmailing him! She even tried to slap me but Toru stepped in front of me and took the hit."

"And so you think that it is all right for him to kiss you?" Asami spoke in a low voice.

"No – I mean, I disliked it but – "

"But you choose to protect him, didn't you Akihito?" Asami interrupted. Getting angrier at his lover by the second, he pushed Akihito to the couch and ripped his shirt apart, sending buttons flying across the room. He hovered above the photographer, staring at his lover's fiery eyes. "You hated public displays yet you are willing to seduce me to help Taiga."

Unable to control his temper, Akihito fired back, "I'd help anyone, Asami! I just can't stand there and watch Toru break his arm, especially when Taiga was also a victim," he shouted, angry tears threatening to spill. "You jerk; you should know that better than anyone else! I crushed my own pride and robbed a fellow journalist because of you!"

Asami stared at his lover for a moment before standing up. Angry at himself, he walked towards the glass panel and slid his hands into the pockets of his dress pants, looking at Setsuna belting out their final song of the night. He had been so blinded with jealousy when he saw Akihito being kissed by Taiga. As if it wasn't enough, he had to witness Akihito's defending Taiga.

He vaguely recalled two years ago, Akihito had come to him begging, kneeling on the floor at the hotel suite when Takato and Kou were taken by Feilong. It dawn on him that Akihito would do it for anyone but despite understanding that, he couldn't control his desire to monopolize Akihito completely.

Akihito sat up slowly, brushing a tear away as he stared at Asami's back. He hated it; he'd rather they fight, argue, tease or fuck each other angrily – anything would be better than the complete silent treatment. As he continued to gaze at his lover's spectacular back, guilt crept in. Akihito tried putting himself in Asami's position and couldn't help but to feel the same amount of jealousy if he were to see Asami kissing another person.

Feeling cold, he pulled the shirt tighter to cover his naked chest and stood up from his seat. He padded to Asami, rested his forehead on Asami's back, whispering, "Asami, I won't apologize for what I did."

Asami closed his eyes momentarily and upon reopening, the rage in his eyes had gone and a playful smirk graced his lips. Admiring his lover's stubbornness, he said, "Really, that's sounds like an apology to me."

The photographer didn't miss the playful reply. He smiled, "That wasn't an apology, you bastard." Akihito move next to the yakuza and was immediately pulled into Asami's embrace. The older man kissed him roughly, sliding his hand downwards to unbuckle Akihito's jeans.

"Remember, Akihito. You are mine; I will not accept anything less."

In one swift movement, Asami turned Akihito to face the glass panel. He pushed the torn jeans down roughly, closing his hands around the photographer's cock.

"Asami!" he gasped, "What the hell are you doing? There are people down there! They can see us!"

"No one will look at us. Maybe Setsuna, if they try really hard," Asami answered easily as he stroke Akihito's erected cock slowly. He wet two fingers before tracing them to his lover's bottom, gently poking at the puckered hole.

"Nn…" Akihito covered his mouth with a hand to muffle a scream when he felt Asami's fingers moved in and out rhythmically.

The photographer braced himself on the glass panel as Asami continued to pleasure him. Making out in the open with thousands of spectators was new to Akihito, making him more excited and aroused than he already is

Sensing the boy was about to reach his climax, Asami stopped pumping and tightened his grip on Akihito's cock, preventing him from his release.

"Not yet," he murmured.

"You sadistic bastard!" the boy panted in frustration.

Grinning, Asami released the boy and pulled him to the couch. He unzipped his own dress pants, releasing his own throbbing erection before pulling the boy on his lap. With Akihito's back resting on his torso, Asami bit the nape of Akihito's neck- his favorite spot- and spread the photographer's legs indecently. Positioning himself at his lover's puckered hole, he lowered Akihito slowly onto him.

Akihito leaned back to rest his head on the Asami's shoulder; his breaths came in short, choppy pants. Raising his hands to Asami's face, he let it lingered as he enjoyed Asami's steady thrusts into him.

Out there, the New Year countdown had begun.

"What's – with you and – ah – sex during fireworks?" Akihito asked, stifling a moan. "This is the third time we're having sex during fireworks. And—ah –" Akihito nearly screamed, "I am going to miss it again!"

Asami gripped his lover's ass firmly as he continued thrusting upwards. "I can always ask Kirishima to arrange another fireworks display."

"Are you crazy?"

Asami only smirked.

_Five - four- three- two- one- Happy New Year!_

As the first firework exploded in the sky, the ceiling of the room suddenly opened, shocking Akihito. He looked upwards and realized that the roof shared the same design as Tokyo Dome. The 'ceilings' were actually panels of glass which were retractable by a push of a button.

"Asami, how?" Akihito muttered.

Asami licked his lover's ear. "Now you can see them clearly," he said and plunged into him, earning another guttural moan from his lover.

"How are the fireworks, Akihito?" Asami asked, sneaking his hand to the front to pump his lover's erected cock.

Clouded with passion, Akihito could only moan in response. Asami took him with powerful thrusts, hitting his lover's sensitive spots, stirring powerful sensations within Akihito. As the photographer climaxed hard and fast, sobbing and crying out, Asami rode him through it without mercy.

Just when Asami thought he was close, he licked Akihito's neck and whispered, "Happy New Year, Akihito," and emptied himself into his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my best knowledge, Tokyo Dome does not have a private viewing room but I included one anyway since I wanted to write Asami/Akihito making out while viewing the fireworks. (hangs head in shame for being a pervert)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by RiveReinStyx  
> Warnings: Possible OOCs.  
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. I probably own Toru and the rest of the baddies here.

Japan's top crime lord Asami Ryuuchi stood near the huge glass panel window in his office, staring at nowhere in particular as he inhaled a drag of his cigarette. His dependable secretary was less than three feet away, giving oral reports on the stock market and night club profits, something he would be reading in a while. He allowed his mind to wander briefly to his young lover, currently naked and warm under the duvet covers of their king size bed. Last night had been pleasurable for both of them; Akihito was more demanding than usual – crying out his name, begging him to ravish him more and he gladly obliged Akihito's every whim, giving him what he craved.

The crime lord pushed the image of a needy Akihito away, knowing that if he continued, he could no longer stay focus in his work. Turning to his secretary, he spoke, "Kirishima."

The secretary looked up from his file. "Yes, Asami sama?"

"What about the task I asked of you after the New Year?" the crime lord asked as he extinguished the half burnt stick in the ashtray. Casually unbuttoning the first button of his coat, he sat on his custom made leather seat and gazed his golden orbs at the bespectacled man.

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "If you are referring to the model Emi, I have already asked Model Inc to terminate her contract, as per request. Her ban from entering any of your premises or Takaba sama's premises has also taken effect."

Asami took one of the reports on his table and flipped it open. "And, did Model Inc agree to terminate her contract?"

His secretary smirked. "They panicked when I arrived at the company, representing you, sir. The CEO agreed immediately without even demanding for an explanation."

The yakuza signed the report, passing it back to Kirishima. "Good. Send a word out to all the other agencies and remind them of the consequences of offering her a contract with their companies."

"Very well, Asami sama. I will – "

The phone on Asami's desk rang, halting the secretary. Juggling the reports in his hand, Kirishima took a step forward to pick up the phone.

"Asami sama's office – Inspector Mori," Kirishima greeted and remained quiet for the next few minutes. Occasionally, he glanced at the yakuza worriedly before finally replying, "Very well, I shall let Asami sama know about it. Please keep us informed about the matter, thank you."

Replacing the phone on the desk, Kirishima spoke, "Inspector Mori has just received news that Mah Wing Shing managed to escape while being transported to the prison in China. He killed four guards in the van and stole their guns. Inspector Mori is worried that he might come to Japan for revenge."

Asami's golden eyes hardened. "When was this?"

"Five days ago. The Chinese officials called Inspector Mori after they suspected Mah might have left the country via the sea. They found the handcuffs near the port," Kirishima said. "Sir, what are your orders?"

Still composed, Asami looked up at his secretary. "Call Toru and Ando. Tell them to be on the lookout and keep the news away from Akihito."

"Understood," Kirishima bowed before looking at his boss worriedly. "What about you, Asami sama? Mah is likely to seek revenge for what you did to him. Do you need me to contact Suoh to arrange extra guards?"

"No– " the yakuza opened his drawer to retrieve his gun. Checking the magazine, he curved a smile, "I'll remind him the consequences of cheating me - all over again."

Kirishima wanted to protest but he knew better. Taking one last look at his formidable boss, he stepped out of the room discreetly to carry out his duties, all the while pondering what sort of war they will be facing.

_No, I couldn't let anything happen to Asami sama._ The simple thought of his boss lying on the floor, soaked in his own pool of blood chilled him to the bone. Pushing the image away, Kirishima decided that he'd rather face the consequences for disobeying his boss than regretting it later. For the first time in his many years as Asami's trusted subordinate, Kirishima Kei disobeyed orders. The secretary picked up his phone from his own desk and called his trusted friend, Suoh to arrange for extra protection for the crime lord.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Akihito had never felt like skipping work as much as he did today. He woke up, feeling a dull pain on his lower back as usual. Wincing in pain, Akihito gingerly applied pressure to ease the soreness. He thought he had gotten the hang off their nightly activities as it had been a while since he felt so sore but apparently, pain decided to play peek-a-boo with him.

The photographer tried to recall their lovemaking the night before, thinking of a particular position that may have caused the pain. He found it puzzling as Asami had been gentle last night; the older man even prepared him long enough to make him writhing in lust before entering him slowly, driving him crazy from the desire.

_Shit, now my head starts to hurt._ Akihito groaned as he threw away the duvet covers to get down from the bed. The moment he stood up, the joints on his ankles and knees hurt and without warning, fell off the bed, landing his sore bottom on the cold marble flooring.

Pain shot through his spine. "Ow!"

His cries sent his guard barging into the room with a gun ready in his outstretched hand.

"Takaba sama, are you all right?" Toru kept his gun, knelt down to assist the younger man up.

"Yeah, I lost my footing," Akihito lied, not wanting to tell his guard the truth about his fall.

"You look a little pale, do you want me to call Asami sama?" the guard knelt next to the photographer.

"No! I'm not a child, Toru. Don't report every single thing to him!" Akihito snapped.

Akihito looked at the handsome guard in front of him. His dark eyes were unreadable and emotionless but it didn't stop Akihito from feeling a little guilty for venting his anger at Toru, a guard he considered his friend.

"I'm sorry, Toru. I didn't mean to talk like that. I – " Akihito glanced at the bedside clock, gasping at the time. "SHIT! I'm late!"

Ignoring the pain on his knees and ankle, Akihito rushed into the bathroom and came out in a record breaking time, showered and fully awake. A person who never gave two cents about fashion, Akihito intended to grab the first clothing that came into his hands. He was however, saved from the task of picking his own clothes as they were already hung neatly on the closet door.

_That man had impeccable taste for expensive clothing,_ Akihito mused as he dressed himself. The coat he traded with the old man at the convenience store a week and a half ago had been replaced by a newer, more expensive piece. Asami would never purchase anything cheap – period.

The photographer rushed out of the room to see his lanky guard standing by the door with his camera bag in his hands. "Toru, you are a lifesaver!" Akihito said gratefully as he took the bag off his guard's hands.

By the time Akihito slid into the back seat of the BMW, he was positive that something was wrong with him. His breath labored a little, his body ached all over and felt that the temperature dropped a few degrees. _Maybe Toru had switched off the heater_ , he thought, glancing at the dashboard.

_It's on full blast but why am I still shivering?_ Akihito hugged his coat tighter, trying to retain some body heat. He probably shouldn't have taken the shower or maybe he was still tired after their intense sex last night. He decided that it was the latter.

He crossed his fingers, hoping the photo shoot would go smoothly today as he wished for nothing more than to snuggle in the warmth of Asami's king size bed and sleep.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Toru stood at the corner of the studio, scrutinizing his master. There was something wrong with the photographer, he was positive of it. Initially, he thought it was due to the amount of nightly activities his master and boss shared but no matter how tired he was the next day, Akihito always showed the same amount of enthusiasm in his work.

Akihito at the moment looked dull, uninterested and tired. His face was flushed, his eyes red and puffy as he spoke quietly to the model, giving instructions for the model to pose.

"Toru san, can I ask you a question?" the guard next to him asked.

Eyes fixated on Akihito, the older guard nodded.

"Suoh san said that you recommended me to be Takaba sama's chauffer. Why did you pick me?"

"You're sharp and your skills are commendable."

Ando smiled a little. "Why do I have a feeling that those were not the only reasons you pick me?"

Toru glanced sideways at Ando before looking at his master again. "The person who gave the green light isn't me, Ando san. Asami sama makes the call."

Ando leaned against the wall. "I am really grateful for the chance though I am a little worried if I can do it right since I have no experience being a bodyguard. Security is what I do best."

When Toru remained silent, Ando continued, "And I am not going to lie, Toru san; I am afraid. I saw what you had to do at The Fixer and I can only tip my hat off at you for having the guts to pull the trigger. If it were me, I would have begged Asami sama for mercy."

At the mention of The Fixer, the taller guard tensed a little but showed no emotions. "It's – ," Toru halted for a moment, searching for the right words to convey what he felt, "not easy to do that," he concluded.

"Of course, you became famous overnight! The guards were saying that you're now in Asami sama's inner circle, becoming one of his most trusted guards."

Not a person comfortable with praises, Toru quickly changed the subject, "Did you see anyone suspicious outside?"

Ando went back to working mode. "None so far."

Toru nodded. "Asami sama instructed that the news about Mah's escape should be kept away from Takaba sama. Be careful with what you say in front of him."

"Understood," the younger guard replied, "But wouldn't it be better if we tell him?"

"We do not question Asami sama's decision, Ando san," Toru said as he kept his gaze on his master. When the photographer called for a wrap, Toru instructed, "Ando san, prepare the car. Make sure you check the car before entering."

Ando nodded. As he turned to the door, he glanced backwards and smiled. "Call me Ando, Toru san. We're going to be partners after all."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

"Takaba san, thank you. I'm looking forward to seeing the photos!"

Akihito returned the manager's bow and managed a weak smile. "The photos should be ready in a few days, Nakai san."

As soon as Nakai and the model closed the doors to the studios, Akihito immediately crouched on the floor, placing the cameras in the bags quickly; he didn't think he could stand another minute standing. What he needed is some aspirins and sleep.

"Takaba sama, are you by any chance, unwell?"

The photographer raised his head to stare at his guard. "What are you saying, Toru?" He laughed.

"You look flushed and tired. You kept your coat on even though it is warm in here."

_Damn Toru and his excellent observing skills._ Akihito suspected that he was running a fever, considering his chills had gotten worse since morning. He didn't want to tell the guard, knowing that Toru was under strict orders to report his every movement to Asami. The last thing he wanted is to be dragged to the hospital by Toru on Asami's orders.

Gritting his teeth and bracing for the chill, Akihito removed the coat, "There, I am perfectly all right!"

The instant he said that, Akihito's muscles ached and his skin roughened as another wave of chill attacked him.

The guard raised his eyebrow, disbelief clearly written on his face. "I'm sorry Takaba sama, I have to do this – "

Without warning or waiting for Akihito to respond, Toru gripped the photographer with a hand to steady him and placed the other on his forehead.

"Hey!" Akihito protested.

Toru released Akihito, bowing a little. "My apologies for being so rough, Takaba sama. You are running a fever and your body is burning," he said in a somewhat concerned voice.

"I – I'm not!" the younger man denied, wrapping his coat for some much needed heat.

Toru sighed. Bending slightly to pick up Akihito's camera bag, he took the rest of the camera lenses, stowing them in their appropriate compartments. "Takaba sama, I will bring you to the hospital to see Asami sama's personal physician."

"NO! I am perfectly all right!" Akihito replied stubbornly. "Just take me home, I'll be perfectly fine after a good sleep."

"You need to take some medication."

"And I just told you that I'll be fine after a good sleep. Don't treat me like a child, Toru," Akihito said angrily as he marched to the door.

Positive that Toru would start another round of 'Takaba sama –', Akihito readied himself for the counter attack. He was however, interrupted by the wind chime sound at the door.

Emi marched in, her face slightly flushed with fury.

_Just great,_ Akihito thought bitterly. He was shivering, his muscles were aching badly and his head was splitting from the argument he had with Toru a while ago. He was not ready to start another bickering session with Emi.

Akihito paid no heed to her presence and hugged his coat tighter, intending to walk past her to the door. Emi gripped his arm, pulling him back into the room.

"Not so fast, you bastard," she nearly growled.

Being addressed as a bastard was something new to Akihito since it was usually he who used it when referring to his lover. He crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

Toru stood in front of Akihito in a heartbeat, using his taller frame to block Emi from advancing to his master.

Akihito, who was already pissed with the fact that Toru was fussing around him like a mother hen, snapped.

"I am not fragile, Toru. Move," he commanded.

Toru stepped aside immediately; years in the army training taught him never to disobey a superior's command.

"What do you want?" Akihito repeated.

"YOU!" Emi pointed her finger at Akihito, "It's all your fault! Taiga dumped me, the company ended my modeling contract and I am banned from entering almost every restaurant in Tokyo."

By now, the pain on his head worsened. Placing two fingers on his temple, Akihito gently moved them in circular motion to ease the throbbing pain.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know anything, you low life photographer! You asked that man to do it, didn't you?" Emi screeched.

"I didn't do anything," Akihito fired, raising his voice _. Shit,_ his voice turned hoarse. His throat is dry and uncomfortable, and felt as though as he had just swallowed a box of needles.

"You liar! You took everything from me. Taiga; my job; my life!" she reached out her hands to grab Akihito.

Toru dropped the camera bag, moved in front Akihito and gripped Emi's hand tightly. "You will not hurt Takaba sama, Emi san."

"That's none of your business, fuck off."

Emi swung her other hand across Toru's face, only to be halted by Akihito's hand clamping tightly onto her arm.

"Don't touch my friend," Akihito nearly snarled before loosening his grip.

Toru released Emi, staring at Akihito in disbelief. Emi seemed to be taken aback by Akihito's behavior too as she immediately lowered her hands.

She regained her composure quickly, flipping her chestnut hair back and continued her assault, "Don't think you can get away with this, I know some powerful people and all I have to do is just say a word and you're done! I don't fucking care who that man is, he'll be done by the time I tell Kondo sama about this."

Akihito resisted the urge to tell Emi that Kondo Masahiro is merely the CEO of a rival record company and is nothing but a small fly compared to Asami. _Damn it,_ these arguments were taking a toll on his body. He felt colder, his head hurt from the constant pounding, his eyes watery and his knees started to feel like jelly.

Emi took in Akihito's quietness and sneered, "That man, who is he anyway? He's an eye candy but I bet he's merely a rich perverted bastard who has nothing better to do than fuck – "

The former model obviously made the wrong move. Akihito took a step forward, locking his gaze at Emi. "I won't be nice if you say one more maligning word about Asami."

Akihito's voice was hoarse, but the warning was clear. Emi took staggering steps backwards, slightly shaken by the menacing tone Akihito used. But Emi wasn't going to be intimidated, nor was she going to back down easily, especially since the pathetic excuse for a photographer stole Taiga and her career from her.

Bravely, she stepped forward and with rage clouding her judgment, swung her heavy handbag at Akihito. The photographer, already weakened due his condition, fell back as the heavy bag hit the side of his head. Head spinning and visions blurred, Akihito closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to engulf him.

"Takaba sama!" Toru called urgently as he cushioned Akihito's fall. Muttering the _F_ word, he picked up the unconscious photographer effortlessly, ignoring the panicked model.

"I – I didn't hit him that hard. He's just a weak bastard – "

"Emi san," Toru interrupted, "If you say another word, I will not hesitate to take you down, woman or not."

He pushed the door open with his shoulder, raced down the small flight of steps to the waiting car. Ando got off the car immediately.

"What happened, Toru san?" Ando asked as he helped Toru put Akihito at the backseat of the BMW.

"Later – to the hospital – now," Toru said urgently and he climbed into the back seat with Akihito. Gently placing the photographer's head on his lap, he placed his palm on Akihito's forehead, checking his temperature and muttered another curse when he gauged the temperature to be at least 104 degrees Fahrenheit.

_Shit, the fever must have started this morning and had worsened after the morning bath,_ Toru thought as he checked Akihito's head for injuries. No bumps and cuts, he decided after pressing his hand on the photographer's scalp gently.

"Toru san, we have a problem," Ando spoke, breaking Toru's thoughts.

Toru met Ando's eyes at the rear mirror.

"The cab behind has been following us for a while now."

Toru glanced backwards carefully and noticed a green, white cab trailing behind them from a distance. Left without a choice, Toru reached for his phone, speed dialing his boss's number.

Asami answered on the second ring.

"Asami sama, we have a problem; a green cab is tailing us," Toru said without preamble.

"Mah?"

Toru glanced backwards to check again. "I cannot confirm the identity, sir. It's a distance away."

"Where are you?"

"Yaesu 1-chome, on the way to the hospital."

Asami's voice immediately hardened, "What happened to him?"

"Takaba sama is having a medium grade fever and as of the moment, unconscious," Toru replied, finding it pointless to keep the fact hidden from the yakuza.

Asami was quiet for a moment. "Bring Akihito to Sion. Ask Ando to drive to the back of the building and get him inside through the back door. I'll send the men," Asami ordered.

"Understood."

His boss spoke again, "Are you armed?"

"Yes, Asami sama. So is Ando."

"Good, shoot the bastard if he so much so takes a step out of the car, and Toru?"

That tone never failed to shake Toru's nerves. "Yes?"

"I am expecting a detailed report from you later," Asami said and the tone went dead.

"What did the boss say?" Ando asked the minute Toru ended the call; his eyes darted to the rear view mirror every few seconds to check on the cab. It is still following cautiously behind them.

"Change route. Asami sama's orders were to bring Takaba sama to Sion; drive to the back of the building and we are clear to use the gun," Toru said, glancing at the unconscious boy.

"You bet I'm going to enjoy using it on the bastard," the driver grinned, taking a sharp left turn into the next street.

"What's our ETA?" Toru asked.

"About seven minutes."

"Stop right at the back entrance; I'll carry Takaba sama into the building. The guards should be there by now, can you manage?"

Ando reached for his gun in his jacket, smiling confidently, "You bet."

As the car tires screeched to a stop, Toru half dragged, half carried Akihito into the building. Asami's men, led by Suoh poured out from the building, guns out and ready.

Toru didn't have time to think if Ando could make it. With his master as his top priority, he carried Akihito, raced through the corridors to Asami's private elevator. On cue, the door of the elevator opened and the crime lord strode out of the car with Kirishima following silently behind.

"Asami sama," Toru greeted.

"My office, now," Asami stepped back into the elevator, taking Akihito from Toru's arms.

Toru stepped inside, moving to the back with Kirishima before glancing at his boss nervously. He then darted his gaze to Kirishima who shook his head a little, signaling that the yakuza was not in his best moods.

_Shit._

As the elevator doors slid open, Kirishima went ahead, pushing Asami's office door wide-open for the crime lord to enter. Toru followed behind, closing the office doors. His eyes widened when Kirishima went to the bookcase behind Asami's desk, pulling out a book in the process to press a few buttons.

Toru watched in awe as Kirishima slide the giant bookcase effortlessly, opening to a small room, equipped with a queen size bed and a table.

Asami laid Akihito on the bed gently. Placing his palms on Akihito's forehead, he nearly winced at the heat. He removed Akihito's shoes, coat and sweater, freeing him from the layers of clothing and pulled the covers to his chest.

"Where's Kanzaki?" The crime lord directed the question at Kirishima as he took the wet cloth from Kirishima's outstretched hands, placing it on Akihito's forehead.

"One of the guards is bringing the sensei up right now," the secretary answered.

Nodding absently at Kirishima's reply, Asami continued to gaze at his young lover's sleeping form. He checked the boy's pulse – still beating regularly. Akihito's face looked flush as though he was blushing and it reminded Asami of the boy writhing beneath him last night, begging to be ravished.

A knock on the door interrupted his thought. His personal physician, a man in his early fifties stood at the door, bowing slightly at Asami. The yakuza nodded in response and stood up, allowing Kanzaki to attend to Akihito.

He strode out of the room and went near the glass window. Pulling out his cigarette pack from his pockets, he retrieved a single stick, placing it between his lips.

Toru immediately moved to Asami's side to light the cigarette. He stood perfectly still next to the boss as he watched his boss took the first drag, unsure if he should move behind or remain at his spot.

"Toru," his boss used the same neutral tone that shook his nerves. "There's a red mark near Akihito's right cheekbone."

Immediately Toru stood straight before relaying the incident in detail. By the time he was done, his boss looked composed but Toru knew that beneath that calm demeanor, there was a raging fire. Too nervous to look at his boss, the guard angled his head to see the tall apartment across the street and waited.

Toru heard Kirishima's phone rang and not a minute later, the secretary walked out of the room. "Asami sama, we have the identity of the person in the cab. The model, Emi had the taxi driver follow Takaba sama's car."

Kirishima continued, "According to Suoh, Emi claimed that she was concerned about Takaba sama but Suoh was positive she was lying and suspected that she has malicious intent towards Takaba sama."

Asami didn't bother to hide his displeasure. He turned to Kirishima, his golden orbs narrowed and ordered, "Tell Suoh to get rid of Emi. We've tolerated her long enough."

Toru wasn't surprise at the orders. Suoh did remind him that their boss is extreme whenever it concerned Akihito and he knew their boss couldn't be bothered even if Emi is a woman. The consequence of invading his territory can only be death.

"Method, Asami sama?" Kirishima had his phone out, ready to call Suoh anytime.

"Stage her death. Make it look like a mugging," Asami ordered and Kirishima immediately pressed the phone to his ear, murmuring instructions to Suoh.

The doctor came out of the room a few minutes later, bowing deeply. "Asami sama, Takaba sama have a bad tonsillitis and a medium grade fever. I have given him a jab of antibiotics. He will need more medication when he wakes up."

"When will he be conscious?" Asami asked.

"Most likely in a few hours," the doctor replied. "His vitals are normal but his body is exhausted; sleeping is the only way to help him recover faster. I will prescribe some medication and care instructions for Takaba sama."

Asami nodded. He dismissed Kirishima and Toru, instructing them to deal with Akihito's medication and Emi. He then went to the bed and sat on the edge, watching Akihito's sleeping form.

The yakuza traced his fingers along Akihito's cheeks, moving down to the jaw line before cupping his chin. Asami had never seen Akihito looked so vulnerable. He missed his fiery temper, his challenging eyes, his sarcastic retorts and cheeky replies.

He brushed his finger on Akihito's lips, remembering its warmth as Akihito took him in his mouth the night before, teasing, pleasuring him as he seductively gaze his hazel eyes at him. The thought itself made him harden. Feeling somehow ungentlemanly for having perverted thoughts about his lover when he is sick, he rose from the bed to his office, sliding the door shut with him.

Asami sat on his desk, tapped a few buttons on his lap top to activate the cameras in the room. He decided that he would take his mind off Akihito at the moment and focused his attention to the escaped prisoner from China. It frustrates Asami that Mori couldn't confirm if Mah had entered Japan since he received the news of his escape nearly a week late.

Asami had to admit that Mah is at least smart; not as good as Fei Long but definitely not stupid. He had to be careful or he would end up dancing to Mah's tune. And then there's Akihito. It was perhaps the biggest challenge of all, keeping his young lover safe from his enemies' clutches.

Deciding that it was pointless to guess where Mah was hiding, he went over the reports Kirishima left on his desk. He heard the door to his office opened slowly and didn't bother looking up, expecting Kirishima. Surprised that Kirishima did not knock or greet him upon entering, he looked up – and found himself staring at a gun pointed directly at him.

"Surprise!" Mah Wing Shing greeted, his lips parted broadly, exposing a hole in his upper canine where the golden tooth once stood.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Akihito stirred slowly, opening his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. Head lighter and clearer, he sat up slowly, resting his back on the bed frame as he looked around. He was in a room of some sort, tastefully furnished, equipped with a bathroom and a working desk. The room was bare except for the few pieces of furniture and an expensive looking painting that hung on the wall.

_Damn it,_ Akihito cursed when he noticed his muscles and joints still ached.

He thought of Emi and briefly wondered what happened to her after her attack. _And where is Toru?_ Akihito scanned around as he slipped on his sweater.

Gingerly, he stepped on the floor, paying extra attention to his knees since they hurt a lot more than he could imagine. He padded to the lap top on the desk and shook the mouse. The machine hummed to life from its sleep mode, showing Akihito a clear CCTV footage of Asami's office.

There was also a note on the desk, addressed to him. Picking it up, he recognized Asami's bold handwriting on the piece of paper.

_Akihito, the room is connected to my office. If you're awake, join me._

_Smug bastard,_ Akihito grinned a little. _I should have known better._ Where else could he be without his guards than in Asami's office. He was about to walk to the sliding door when he saw something on the screen that nearly made his heart stop.

There was someone else in Asami's office and he was pointing his gun at his lover.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

"How did you get in?" Asami asked even though he could already guess since Mah was wearing the janitor's clothes.

Still pointing the gun at Asami, Mah laughed, "Never thought I'd come here, eh?" The former boss of Tung Shing took a few steps nearer.

Asami knew he had to buy some time. His gun was locked in his drawer and there wasn't enough time to retrieve it. With Akihito inside the room defenseless, he had to distract him; at least until he could find the opportune moment to knock Mah down.

"You should really find a janitor of your own size, Mah. That size hardly fits you," Asami smirked.

Instead of getting mad, Mah continued smiling. "I am not going to fall into your trap again, Asami. Patience—, " Mah drawled as he circled around the room, forcing Asami to do the same. They both stopped when Mah had his back of the bookcase and Asami had his near the glass windows, " – is the key when killing a bastard like you."

Asami did not waver despite having a gun pointed at him. If he showed signs that he was fazed by it, the Chinese would have an upper edge against him. "What about your son, Mah? Did you enjoy watching his execution?"

At the mention of his son, Mah flew in rage. "You son of a bitch, you dare to mention about my son?" the hand that held the gun shook a little. "There were six shots in his body, SIX!" Mah roared angrily.

The Chinese steadied his hands, gripping the gun tightly. "I'll enjoy putting holes in your body. You'll pay Asami," he smiled and fired.

_**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ ** _

_A few minutes earlier_

Akihito kept his eyes glued on the screen. He recognized the man as the same person Ishida caught in his viewfinder. He thought the man was dead since Asami had his gun near Chinese's face when he saw the photo on Ishida's camera.

_Now it's not the time to be thinking unnecessary things, Akihito!_ He scolded himself. God, what should he do? He couldn't just barge out with his bare hands; that would have gotten all of them killed.

_My phone!_ Akihito cursed his stupidity and reached for his bag. His hopes were short lived when he realized his bag was not with him. He nearly gave up until he remembered something important.

_If this is Asami's hidden room, he should have kept a gun somewhere._ With that thought, the photographer kept his hopes alive. He pulled the desk drawers open, surprised to find that they were empty. He went to the bed, patted the pillows and slid his hand underneath the mattress, hoping to feel for a bulge but there wasn't any. Almost giving up, Akihito yanked the drawer of the bedside table open and there it was – a semi-automatic pistol laying neatly in it.

Holding a gun and using it is another story. The weight of the gun felt heavy in his hands as if he was holding a heavy rock. He didn't have a clue how to hold it properly, let alone fire it since his experience is limited to a single use when he lost it after seeing Yuri shot Kirishima on Fei Long's ship.

_But can I do it?_

As Akihito dwelled with his insecurities and fear, the first shot from outside went off and ignoring his racing heartbeat, he raced to the door.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Asami considered himself lucky to have anticipated that shot. He managed to dodge the bullet aimed at his chest but he was no match to the speed of a bullet. It went straight into his left arm and nestled securely between his muscles. He felt his arm burnt as blood began to ooze out from the wound.

The yakuza showed no emotion; he didn't groan from the pain although his right hand went automatically to the wound on his left, applying pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

Mah threw his head back, laughing almost insanely.

"What's the matter? That one bullet shouldn't be a problem for the great Asami Ryuichi –"Mah chided before raising his hand towards Asami again, " – That's the first bullet. Five more to go."

"Drop your gun before I blow your brains out" a voice behind Mah growled.

The Chinese's eyes widened a little, surprised by the presence of another man in the room. His eyes flickered sideways, trying to catch a glimpse of the person behind him.

"Where did your guard come from?" Mah growled at a smirking Asami. Slowly, he crouched down in pretense of putting his gun on the ground but feinted immediately, giving an elbow jab behind.

As Akihito fell onto the ground groaning, Asami ran to Mah, and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over, dropping the gun in the process. Ignoring the pain on his arm, Asami grabbed Mah head and elbowed his neck to the ground.

"Akihito, get the gun," Asami ordered his lover.

The photographer nodded. Hands still clutching his stomach, he secured his own gun, kicking Mah's away in the process. Akihito passed the gun to Asami's hands, which the yakuza immediately pointed it at Mah's head.

"Let me teach you the consequences of cheating me all over again," Asami snarled.

Akihito turned his back; he didn't think he could stomach seeing a man being killed in front of him. Closing his eyes, he waited for the moment to come.

The sound of the door crashing open had his eyes widened again. An unidentified man barged into the room, whipped out his gun and pointed it towards Asami's direction.

Akihito didn't think; his body reacted on its own. He moved in front of Asami, arms and legs eagle spread. "No!" he shouted.

"Takaba sama!" Toru called the minute he came into the room. He went to Akihito, dragging him to the side.

"Asami sama!" Kirishima and Suoh shouted simultaneously, pulling out their own guns.

Asami released Mah and walked towards his men. He pulled Akihito into his embrace with his good arm, inhaling the sweet scent of his apricot shampoo. "You're – you're hurt," said an almost teary Akihito.

"Your boy toy Asami?" Mah laughed as he stood up. He then diverted his attention to the man in suit and smiled, "Hello, Inspector Mori."

Akihito pushed Asami away to look at the dark haired man. He looked mid-thirties, medium built with a square-ish sort of face. _Inspector? What's an Inspector doing here?_ It was all Akihito could think before his knees gave way, slumping on Asami's chest.

"Toru, bring Akihito out," Asami ordered, ignoring Mah's remarks.

Akihito swayed a little as he held onto Toru's arms. Adrenaline gone, his body started to ache again, weakening him. He didn't realize that he was shivering and when a vicious cramp hit his left thigh, he moaned, folding double with agony as he attempted to massage his thigh. The photographer didn't protest when Toru and Ando assisted him out of the room.

"Too bad, Asami. This is the second time you failed to kill me," Mah smiled, raising his hands to surrender. "Looks like Inspector Mori came right on time."

The smile on Mah's face was wiped off when Asami returned his smile by smirking. He raised his gun, pointing it at the Chinese.

"You – you'll go to jail if you pull the trigger," Mah stuttered.

"That's right," Mori stepped forward, placing a hand on Asami's good arm.

A smile graced Mah's lips before it was wiped off again when he saw Mori passed his police issued gun to Asami.

"Asami sama, use mine. It's easier to tell the Chinese officials that he had been killed while exchanging gunshots with the police."

"You – you…" Mah stuttered, looking at Mori, then Asami and back at Mori again.

Asami took the gun from Mori's hands, pointed it at the former triad leader. "Looks like your luck ran out, Mah. Mori is one of my men, sent to the police department as my spy."

Truly lost, Mah took one last swipe at Asami. "That boy toy of yours will be your downfall, Asami. You won't be the emperor of Japan for long."

The yakuza curved a smile. "Then, it's fortunate that no one knows about Akihito aside from you," he said easily and fired the first shot, hitting the stocky man on his arms.

Mah fell on his knees, cradling his injured hand. "You bastard," he said in Mandarin.

"That's for the bullet in my arm," Asami replied. "It's a pity that I didn't get to see your execution but I guess emptying this round of bullets on your body isn't so bad either," the yakuza sneered and fired another round, hitting the man's stomach.

"You –" Mah gurgled.

Aiming at his heart, Asami smiled. "You must be anxious to see your son at the gates of hell. Send my regards to him," Asami curved a smile and emptied the remaining bullets into Mah.

As Mah lay on the ground, choked in his own blood and life draining away, Asami murmured, "Zài jiàn"

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

By the time the bullet in Asami's arm had been removed and bandaged, more than four hours had passed before he could finally walk into the penthouse he and Akihito shared.

Asami learnt that Kirishima had been making arrangements with Mori and Suoh to arrange extra protection for him. Mori had been called by Kirishima after the green cab incident and upon meeting at the lobby; they heard an employee's frantic screams finding a dead janitor in the store room, with a single bullet to his forehead.

The secretary apologized profusely for his blunder, repeating that he was willing to take any form of punishment. Asami, already tired, dismissed his secretary and guard, telling them to report to his penthouse tomorrow. Not that he was going to punish Kirishima and Suoh, he just didn't want them to commit suicide as a form of apology. With enemies and traitor gaining on him, Asami needed men he could trust and the duo are his best.

Toru got up immediately and bowed.

"How is he?" Asami asked, loosening his tie.

"He has been given his dose of medication and is now asleep. Asami sama, your wounds – "

"It's nothing," Asami interrupted.

Toru bowed and excused himself from the penthouse.

He found Akihito on his bed, curled in fetal position and made himself a nest using the duvet covers. His face flushed, his lover shivered a little as he continued sleeping. Remembering what Akihito had done for him made him immensely proud of the boy. He already knew the photographer's loyalty was unquestionable and his actions earlier had proven it. Akihito had moved in front of him, shielding him from Mori's gun – that thought alone had his lips curved into a rare smile.

Mah might not be able to see it since Akihito was literally standing at the back of him; the boy's hands were trembling as he pointed the semi-automatic gun on the back of Mah's head. And Asami saw something else – Akihito's eyes showed fear yet the desire to protect him was strong.

Asami managed to discard his ruined shirt and headed for the shower, taking care not to wet his bandaged arm. He towel dry himself before slipping into the warm bed and using his good arm, he pulled a half-naked Akihito to him.

Akihito jolted up from the bed. "Asami, you're back!"

"How are you feeling?" the yakuza asked, tugging Akihito back into his arms. "You're still warm. What time did you take your medication?"

The shock of Asami's heat was so intense that Akihito thought that he might faint. He felt heat seeped through his skin, penetrating his muscles and it felt so incredibly good.

"Not too long ago," Akihito admitted, feeling a little guilty.

"Did Toru have to force you to take the medicine?"

"A little, that's because he took my phone and wouldn't let me call you – " Realization hit the photographer and he pushed himself away from his lover, ignoring the warmth that was slowly leaving his body.

"—your arm! You got hit!" Akihito scrambled to the side to switch on the bed lamps.

As dim light flooded the master bedroom, Akihito moved to the yakuza's left to inspect the bandages. Akihito swallowed a lump when he saw the blood seeping out through the white bandage. Tracing his fingers softly along the bandage, he choked a little, trying to control his tears.

"Idiot, why are you crying?" Asami brushed the tear away.

Akihito brushed the remaining tears with the back of his hand. "I—I'm not!"

Asami sat up to rest his back against the bed frame. "Were you afraid?"

Akihito shivered; unsure if it was due to the cold. He pulled the duvet to cover his naked chest, wrapping it around him. "I – I don't know. When I held the gun in my hand, I was trembling. Then I heard the shot. I didn't think, I –" Akihito halted, burying his face into the cover to stop the chills.

The yakuza pulled Akihito to him. "Climb on top me, you'll feel warmer."

Any other day, Akihito wouldn't have complied with Asami's request. But right now, he was just so cold and Asami's body felt like heaven. Obediently, the photographer climbed on top of his older lover, rested his cheek on Asami's chest, taking care not to touch his injured arm.

The yakuza pulled the duvet to Akihito's neck before slipping his hands into the covers. He held Akihito tightly against him, providing the heat that the photographer craved.

"Still cold?"

Akihito shook his head, thankful that Asami couldn't see him blushing. He listened to Asami's steady heartbeat as he enjoyed the heat seeping through his skin.

"What happened to Mah?" Akihito whispered although he already knew the answer.

"Dead," the older man answered simply.

Akihito bit his lips. There were so many questions he wanted to ask the yakuza yet he couldn't form any at the moment. At last, he decided he'd rather be kept in the dark about Asami's business. It had worked well so far; no point messing up their perfect balance. There was just one thing however –

"Asami?"

The yakuza responded by patting his hair. Akihito took it as a green light for him to continue.

"Don't you dare die on me. If you do, I'll go to hell and drag you back," Akihito declared.

Asami curved another rare smile. That was, in his opinion, the closest thing Akihito had ever done in confessing. He gripped Akihito's arm, pulled him up and gave him a searing kiss.

"That's a promise then, Takaba Akihito."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Zài jiàn - Goodbye in Mandarin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by RiveReinStyx  
> Warnings: Lemons, PWP  
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to the great Yamane Ayano sensei. The only decent character I own here is Toru.

The cup of coffee fell from Akihito's hands and gave a resounding 'clink' when it hit the saucer.

"Asami, did I hear you correctly? You want me to go shopping with you?" Akihito asked incredulously as he soaked the spilled coffee with a table cloth.

"Your hearing has always been excellent, Akihito. I'm surprised you have to ask me to repeat," Asami replied, folding the newspaper before sipping his own cup of black coffee.

Akihito pushed the table cloth aside. "You know what I mean!" The photographer fumed. "Did you get infected by the virus I contracted last week?" he eyed his lover skeptically.

Asami stood up and carried his cup of coffee from the dining table to the long couch in the living room. "I needed a new suit since the last pair I wore had to be disposed," the yakuza said as he sat on the long couch, crossing his legs.

The photographer collected the used cups and plates before placing them in the sink. "As if," he scoffed, "Don't you like have forty other suits in your closet?" he mumbled as he quietly washed the utensils.

Akihito's mind wandered to fourteen days ago when both of them escaped a near death experience. Asami hadn't mentioned about the details about Mah but he managed to extract bits and pieces of information from Toru and Kirishima. All he had to do was to put two and two together and he had a rough idea of the shooting incident.

Since the incident, Asami has been staying home to recover from his wounds. Besides, the office needed to be renovated as according to Kirishima, the walls and carpet were soiled with the Chinese's blood. Akihito himself took a few days to recover completely from the viral fever. As if the fever weren't bad enough, Akihito completely lost his appetite and had hardly eaten anything except popping pills in his already empty stomach.

"So, where are we going?" Akihito rinsed the final cup before turning off the tap.

Akihito looked up to see his lover looking at him intently. He blushed immediately, knowing Asami's intense stares basically screams _'I want to fuck you right now'_. Due to his sickness and Asami's wounds, they hadn't been intimate for days and Akihito was beginning to feel a little needy. His mouth was begging to be kissed, his skin itching to be touched and ravished.

Keeping up with his defiant attitude, Akihito pretended to enjoy the sex free days although he was secretly missing their routine nightly activities. It had been the longest they had gone without sex and Akihito was very sexually frustrated. If he could just impaled himself on him and –

"Ginza," his lover replied, halting his sexual fantasies about the older man. Akihito sat on the couch next to Asami, brought both knees up to his chest before wrapping his fingers around his legs to hide his already hardened erection. No way is he going to let Asami know about his frustrations.

"Are we going to the same store where I bought your tie?"

When Asami hn-ed in response, Akihito sprang up from his seat, "I am not going! The sales assistants are worse than the two bitches at Marukoshi."

"Quiet down, Akihito. We'll drop by to pick up a few items and then we'll go for lunch at SushiTao," Asami pulled the boy back on the couch.

At the mentioned of Sushi, Akihito's eyes brightened. "SushiTao, that overpriced sushi restaurant that requires at least a month's reservation in advance?"

He snorted almost immediately. "That place is for rich geezers who have nothing better to do than spend thousands of yen for a plate of sushi. I could have the same sushi plate, half the price for what they pay at the restaurant in Shibuya."

"That overpriced sushi restaurant belongs to me," Asami replied, waited for his lover's jaw to drop before continuing, "and they serve excellent _Ootoro_."

Akihito sat crossed legged on the couch, facing Asami. "Seriously, you have a finger in too many pies. Do you even have enough to dip into the pies?" he asked, looking at Asami's lean fingers.

Asami cupped Akihito's chin firmly before planting a kiss on his lips. "I'll loan yours if I need extras," he said when he broke off the kiss.

The photographer's eyes immediately narrowed into slits. "Which reminds me, you haven't been buying properties and putting them under my name, have you?"

The yakuza hn-ed again, avoiding the topic altogether, confirming Akihito's suspicions that his lover had made another whimsical purchase. Sighing, he got up from his seat, intending to move to their bedroom for a quick change when he felt his hand grabbed and in quick movements, he found himself on the yakuza's lap.

Wrapping a hand around Akihito's waist, Asami slanted his neck to the hollow below Akihito's ears and nuzzled. Akihito couldn't help himself; he arched his back forward, pressing their bodies together, offering himself. His lids felt heavy and he closed them, excitedly anticipating Asami's next move.

"We should be going," Asami said, abruptly releasing his lover.

_What the hell? Did Asami just say no to sex?_ Akihito's eyes snapped open to see a highly amused Asami staring at him. Blushing furiously, he scrambled off his lover's lap and fled to their bedroom.

_That bastard,_ Akihito cursed as he undressed. He must be doing it on purpose, he was sure of it. _Shit,_ _what am I supposed to do with this?_ Akihito thought in dismay as he looked down at his own erection. It was too late to relieve himself in the bathroom since that sadistic bastard would know. He'd rather be uncomfortable for a few hours than have Asami teasing him later.

He dressed quickly like a man who doesn't give two cents about fashion, grabbing at whatever his hands could reach before stepping out again. His lover raised an eyebrow at his appearance.

"Wh—what? You got a problem with my clothes?" Akihito said nervously, getting uncomfortable with Asami's stares. He looked down at his choice of clothing – shirt paired with a black cardigan and a pair of jeans.

"No, you look well-tailored," Asami replied, giving his approval. He stood up and moved to the bedroom, donned his usual three-piece suit before walking out to meet Akihito.

Toru and Kirishima were already waiting by the door, each had their respective masters' coat hanging neatly on their hands. As expected from the crime lord's best subordinates, they bowed before the yakuza, greeting him in the process. Kirishima stepped forward to help Asami slip into his coat before passing the leather gloves to his boss.

"I said I'll put it on myself! Don't treat me like a child!" Akihito said as he reached out to grab his coat from Toru. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he managed to grab a sleeve and yanked at it roughly.

"You're going to spoil your coat," Asami stepped in between them, taking the coat from Toru. "Akihito, be good," Asami said, spreading the dark grey coat for Akihito.

Akihito fumed but he slipped on the garment. Asami turned him around to fix his collars before looping his scarf around his neck. "If you wish me to dress you, all you have to do is ask," the yakuza smirked.

"Bastard, I didn't ask you to do it," Akihito said in a flushed face, marching towards the door. Toru glanced at Asami briefly, awaiting orders. When Asami gave him the nod, the guard ran out to chase after Akihito.

Asami turned to Kirishima. "Any news?" he asked as he put on his gloves.

"The shipment of heroin is expected to arrive tomorrow night. I have already stationed the men around the port and they have been instructed to check the goods as soon as it arrives," Kirishima replied.

"Send a few men that you can trust. Make sure they don't mess up the shipment."

Kirishima bowed slightly. "Understood Asami sama. Suoh managed to track down the person who has been selling drugs in our territory. He's currently being detained in Sion's basement."

Asami fixed his tie. "Which clan is he from?"

"The Ichiryu, sir. The leader, Ichinose called the office just now and humbly requested for the boy's return. He promised a befitting punishment for him."

"Send him back to Ichiryu, whatever Ichinose does with his boy have nothing to do with me but I will have his finger as an apology."

Kirishima bowed again before opening the door. "I will contact Ichinose immediately. Suoh is waiting at the basement with the car."

"Send a warning to Ichinose. This will be the first and last time I send anyone back to him," Asami said, walking into the private elevator that would lead him to his garage.

**_Xx Business as Usual Xx_ **

Akihito sulked all the way to Ginza. He tried telling Asami that the bitches working in the store were downright rude; he even told him how they looked at his torn jeans and sneered the last time he was there. Already frustrated with Asami's nonchalant manner, the yakuza infuriated him further when he pulled Akihito on his lap.

"Are you listening to me?" Akihito said irritably as he tried to move away.

Asami tightened his grip on his lover. "I heard you."

"So, can we make a U- turn?" Akihito asked hopefully.

"No."

"Damn."

Asami shot his lover a warning stare. "Akihito, I know it has been some time since I tied you to bed but don't tempt me."

The photographer challenged Asami's stare. "Fine, but if they show the slightest sign of sneering, I'll walk out the store and sleep in the work room tonight."

"That won't be happening," Asami whispered seductively before kissing him.

Akihito responded to the kiss immediately, finding it hard to maintain defiance when he was already anticipating sex with the yakuza. His fantasies were, once again cut off when Toru knocked discreetly at the heavily tinted glass panel that separated the front and back seat of the limousine, signifying their arrival at Ginza.

Muttering the _F_ word aloud for yet another disappointment, Akihito climbed off Asami's lap and adjusted his coat, ignoring his lover's amused gaze at him.

When they got off the car, Akihito intended to walk behind Asami and let the man do at what he does best; intimidate and scare the living daylight out of someone, but the yakuza kept him anchored by his side, placing his hand on the small of Akihito's back as he ushered him in.

"Welcome, Asami sama," the man in a black coat and red tie greeted. He turned to Akihito, "Welcome Takaba sama."

Akihito scanned the store for the razor thin eyebrow lady and her friend who sneered at him the last time. They were nowhere to be found; so was the guy who opened the door for him with a disdained look. _Are they off shift?_ He thought, and was strangely disappointed that he couldn't see their reactions.

"Asami sama, Takaba sama, please follow me, I will bring you to your private room immediately," the manager stepped aside.

"Private room? You have one, Asami?" Akihito couldn't help but to ask.

His lover curved a smile before giving Akihito's back a little push, guiding him to walk along. They were led to the second floor and into a huge room that reminded Akihito of the store where Asami bought the diamond encrusted phone for him.

Two racks of clothes stood neatly next to the long couch. Akihito gave the racks a quick glance and found it peculiar that there were very contrasting; one rack was filled with black, white and dark grey formal suits, the other had a mix of formal clothes and casual wears of different colors. Thinking that it was very un-Asami-like to wear a jeans jacket, he jerked his thumb to the second rack and asked, "Are you going to wear those too?"

Asami sat on the long couch, "No, they are yours."

"WHAT? I don't need clothes, I already have tons and I haven't even finished wearing them yet!" The photographer shouted as he marched to the yakuza.

"Asami sama, would you like to try on the clothes? They were custom made to fit you but we recommend you to try it on," the manager spoke, interrupted them.

Asami stared at his fuming lover before looking at the manager again, "I might as well."

The manager bowed. "Yuu will help you change," he said as a boy in his early twenties came into the room. The young man is about Akihito's height, with fair complexion and a pair of brown eyes. His hair matches his eye color and with a thin mouth and pointed nose; he resembled someone who stepped out of a shoujo manga.

Jealousy seared Akihito but he pushed it away, knowing very well that Asami would not allow anyone to touch him. _Didn't he threaten to break Shu's arm when he placed his hand on Asami's knee at Tokyo Dome?_

"Asami sama, this way please," Yuu spoke softly, waving his hand to another room which Akihito presumed to be the changing room.

_His voice sounded soothing but a little to girly for Asami's taste_ , Akihito thought and immediately ordered himself to stop bad mouthing a person he met only a few minutes ago. He was thinking of ways Asami would use to turn down Yuu's assistance when he heard his lover replied, "Very well, pick a few suits and have them brought into the room."

Akihito's jaw nearly dropped from the announcement. He was almost certain that Asami would dismiss the manager and the boy but he never expected this. As Yuu took a few suits into the room, Akihito went to Asami's side.

"Didn't you say that you'll stop by to pick up a few things and we'll leave?" Akihito asked, hated that he sounded desperate.

His lover's lips curved into a smile. "We're already here, it wouldn't hurt to try them on," he replied, standing up in the process.

Helplessly, Akihito watched Asami turn his back on him and walked to the changing room. He fixed his attention on Yuu who stood by the door with his head slightly bent, flushed with embarrassment. Occasionally, the boy stole glances of Asami and quickly averted his eyes when he realized the yakuza was looking at him.

Watching Yuu's flirtatious manner angered Akihito further. The photographer's thoughts went to Asami's well sculptured body and the thought of Yuu would soon be able to see Asami's magnificent chest, stirred unpleasant emotions within him.

_Oh for fuck's sake, stop this. You stood naked in front of Kou and Takato before, BiG DEAL!_ Akihito scolded himself, trying his hardest not to obsess with the fact that Yuu is about to view or touch Asami's body. He is after all, merely a salesperson who is about to help a customer to change.

_And that's his job,_ Akihito reminded himself, pushing away the urge to gouge Yuu's eyes from looking at his lover.

_No, Yuu can't look at him; he has no right to touch him!_ The photographer thought as he watched Asami entering the room. Seared by jealousy, Akihito's temper flared.

"NO!" Akihito said loudly as Yuu was about to close the door to the dressing room. Marching to Asami, he gripped Yuu's arm, ignoring his confused looks and gritted, "I'll help him change."

Yuu's eyes darted to Asami, then Akihito and back at Asami. "Asami sama?" he sounded a little too hopeful that Asami would dismiss Akihito.

"I said, I'll do it," Akihito nearly growled as he glared his hazel brown eyes at Yuu's.

Yuu showed a small hint of annoyance, confirming Akihito's suspicions that the boy is interested in Asami. Yuu looked at Asami, smiling coyly, "Asami sama?"

Asami has never been more aroused with Akihito's forwardness than he did now. Grabbing Akihito's arm and yanking him in the room, he replied, "You heard him, he'll help me change," and slammed the door, leaving a shell-shocked Yuu at the door.

"Oh my god," Akihito whispered when he saw the size of the changing room. It is bigger than his work room in Asami's penthouse. A full length mirror was attached to the wall at one side and a long couch similar to the one outside stood in the middle of the room. Yuu had placed Asami's clothes on the hooks adjacent to the mirror.

As Akihito continued to gape at the size of the changing room, Asami whispered near Akihito's ear, "Well? I thought you said you want to help me change?"

Color immediately flooded the photographer's cheeks. Knowing that the yakuza was looking at him from the mirror in front, he looked away.

"You're an adult, Asami. Why do you need someone to help you change?"

"I injured my arm," the yakuza said casually, referring to the gunshot wound Mah inflicted on him two weeks ago.

Akihito was pretty sure that it was a lie. "You – you dressed yourself this morning," the photographer muttered, still refusing to look up.

"Looks like I strained my arm while doing that."

Finally dared himself to look at the mirror, he met his lover's golden orbs. "Liar," he whispered.

Asami returned his lover's gaze. "It's a pity then, I'll have to ask Yuu to help me," he said, turning to the door.

Akihito's arm shot out before Asami could a step forward. He moved in front of the yakuza, eyes fierce and defiant.

"I said I'll do it," he gritted the words out. Akihito selected a few suits and dumped them on the long couch. Raising his hand, he unbuttoned Asami's coat before moving behind to pull the garment off his lover's back.

_Damn, he has a great body;_ Akihito gritted his teeth in annoyance. After letting Asami's tailor made coat fall on the floor, he moved back to the front to take off his vest. By the time Akihito reached Asami's fitting white shirt, his hands trembled a little; whether from the excitement or arousal, he couldn't distinguish which.

"Your fingers have stopped moving," Asami said in a low husky voice when Akihito stopped after the third button.

"It – it's difficult to unbutton your shirt," Akihito replied in a shaky voice as he continued his task.

By the time he was done, Akihito sucked in a deep breath before pushing the white shirt off his shoulders. Asami's chest is well built, toned into perfection and in Akihito's opinion, the best he has ever seen.

Incapable of controlling his urges, Akihito ran his fingers across the yakuza's chest, stopping just below his flat stomach. God, his erection is so hard that it is almost painful. He wanted Asami to push him down to the couch and fuck him senseless. Never mind the finesse, forget about the gentleness; Akihito needed Asami inside him or –

"Akihito," Asami said, breaking Akihito's thought. "The shirt?"

Blushing furiously, Akihito picked a suit at random. Hands trembling, heart racing; he brought the shirt to Asami.

"Screw this!" Akihito declared suddenly, throwing the expensive suit on the floor. Looping his arms around Asami's neck, he pulled the yakuza nearer, crushing his mouth on Asami's.

Akihito's urgency surprised Asami; it aroused him. He feasted on Akihito's mouth, roamed his hands to the photographer back and wrapped it around Akihito, taking control. He slid his hands inside Akihito's shirt and felt the boy trembled under his touch as he moaned, "Asami – "

Asami broke the kiss, bent slightly to boost Akihito up so the photographer wrapped his legs around his waist. Their mouths met again, this time with more urgency than before. Asami carried his lover to the couch and sat on it, not caring the heap of new clothes cushioning them.

The boy immediately unhooked his legs around the yakuza's waist to straddle him as he roamed his hands on Asami's chest, something he had been longing to do since morning. Eyes closed, he continued kissing Asami, quenching his unexplainable thirst for the older man.

Akihito heard sound of the fabric tearing but he was too aroused to care. It wasn't until he felt a cold draft of air seeping through his skin that he realized Asami had ripped his shirt and cardigan away. It was then that the photographer found himself lying on his back on the oversized couch with Asami looming over him.

Expertly, Asami unbuttoned Akihito's pants, pushing his pants and boxers down to his knees, freeing Akihito's painful erection. The boy was already wet and ready.

"Ryucihi –," the photographer pleaded, not caring about his pride.

Asami smirked. The boy would only call his name when aroused. Deciding to reward his lover, Asami lowered his mouth to Akihito's erection and took him in his mouth.

"Asami!" Akihito cried out, shocked. He wanted to push the older man away but Asami, who sensed Akihito's intentions, raised his hands, caging Akihito's wrist to his sides. Defenseless, Akihito trashed his head from side to side as he cried out Asami's name repeatedly.

"Stop – ah – I'm – coming!" Akihito begged the older man.

Ignoring his lover's cries, Asami continued to pleasure the boy as he watched Akihito. Eyes closed, mouth parted slightly, Akihito arched his back, moaning Asami's given name shamelessly.

When Akihito sensed he was closed, he managed to free his hands from Asami's grip and pushed the older man away just in time before climaxing. As the photographer was riding through his climax, Asami coated the sticky liquid on Akihito's stomach with two fingers and slipped them in Akihito's puckered hole, earning a loud moan from the photographer.

"Look at me, Akihito," the yakuza growled, wanting to see his lover's hazel eyes burn with lust for him.

Akihito did what Asami asked. His hazel eyes snapped opened and gazing directly at Asami's golden orbs with lust, he said fiercely, "Fuck me, Ryuchi."

The coarse words excite Asami, awakening his unfathomable lust for the boy. Eyes fixed on his lover, Asami stood up to free his own erection, letting his tailor made dress pants slide down to his ankles.

Akihito struggled to push his own pants away, kicking the remaining of his vintage jeans away before staring at Asami. He gasped at Asami's proud cock; he didn't remember seeing it so strained. Knowing that his lover felt the same sexual frustration actually pleased him a little. Impulsively, Akihito sat up, ignoring the cum trickling down his stomach and closed his fingers around the yakuza's cock, pumping it a little. Asami's cock was so warm that Akihito thought he felt it pulsate in his hands. He couldn't help it, he took it in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly at first, then increased his speed rhythmically.

Asami pushed Akihito away gently. "I thought you wanted me to fuck you?"

Akihito gave Asami a coy smile as he leaned back on the couch. Legs spread; he uttered a single word that was enough to break Asami's control.

"Come."

Obliging his lover, Asami positioned his cock and in one swift movement, entered his lover. The pain ambushed Akihito. Crying out from the unaccustomed invasion, Akihito stiffened a little. Asami pulled back a little and remained unmoving for a while, waiting for his lover to get adjusted to his length before moving slowly again. The pain was only for a moment and Asami's second thrust had Akihito crying out, this time from the pleasure.

Satisfied with Akihito's reaction, Asami pulled back, moving in slow, deliberate movements as he enjoyed his lover's frustrated, sex deprived look.

The slowness was driving Akihito crazy. Wrapping his legs around the older man, Akihito tilted his pelvis up to take Asami deeper inside him.

"Move, you bastard!" Akihito choked.

"As you wish," Asami said. Unhooking Akihito's legs from his waist, Asami gripped his hands on Akihito's ankle firmly, spreading the boy's legs apart indecently. In one hard thrust, he thrust it home.

Akihito opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. For a short moment, the room was silent, devoid of any sound except skin slapping against each other. When Akihito found his voice again, he moaned, begging his lover to ravish him and he was pushed further in the couch as he received Asami's length, thrust by thrust. Akihito lowered his hand to his neglected cock and pumped the organ, trying to bring himself to pleasure.

"Don't touch yourself," Asami ordered, peeling Akihito's hands away.

"Hnn – A – sami, I need to – arg!" Akihito screamed when Asami hit his sweet spot.

"What a lewd body you have, Akihito," Asami said as he caught hold of Akihito's hands, slamming them to the cushion, anchoring them over Akihito's head.

The yakuza took then took the younger man with powerful thrusts that made Akihito's body shuddered under the impact.

"Ah—Ryu—ichi, please!" the boy panted, trashing his head from side to side.

Using his free hand, Asami pumped Akihito's already dripping cock, moving them in at a fast pace, bringing the boy to his second release. Watching his lover screaming from the insanity of the sensations shattered Asami's control, and with a few hard thrust, his body stiffened before emptying himself into Akihito.

In the silence afterwards, Akihito was barely catching his breath from the powerful climax when he felt he was flipped to his knees with his head pressed down. His own cum dripped on the expensive couch, soiling the upholstery.

"WHAT?" Akihito cried out, surprised when he felt Asami's hard cock inside him. Hands tucked under him, Asami's knowledgeable fingers wrapped around Akihito's cock, pumping it slowly.

"It's been so long since I was last sated, you best prepare yourself, Akihito," Asami said and proceeded to show Akihito exactly what he meant.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

_Two hours later_

"How can you have so much energy? What did you eat, Viagra?" Akihito asked as he rested on top of Asami, panting after his fourth climax.

"It's only natural to go a few rounds since we haven't had sex in days," the older man replied, trailing his hands along Akihito's back.

Given the limited space on the couch, Akihito reminded himself that he was merely drained after their intense sex and needed a place to lie down; it had absolutely nothing to do with how good it felt lying on top of Asami's chest.

"You don't have to go out all at once," Akihito complained but was secretly pleased that things were normal between them. Just this morning, he had the tiniest worry that the older man might have lost interest in him.

"We haven't broken our record yet," Asami reminded him.

The photographer yawned. "I don't keep scores since I'm usually out by the third round."

Asami chuckled. "You need more stamina, Akihito."

"Easy for you to say," the photographer mumbled, eyes dropping.

"Hey, don't sleep yet," Asami patted the younger man's ass. When Akihito didn't reply, Asami slipped his finger into Akihito, causing the photographer to jerk.

"You bastard," he hissed, scrambling to get up from Asami. Fully awake, he stood naked next to his lover with his hands on his hips.

Asami chuckled as he stood up. Picking up the discarded dress pants on the floor, now wrinkled and soiled with evidence of their lovemaking, he put them on and walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" Akihito asked, alarmed.

A teasing smile graced his lips. "Getting us a wet cloth and a fresh change; unless you want to walk out stark naked."

"Wait!"

Asami's hands stopped at the doorknob and turned to look at his lover. Akihito had his crumpled white designer shirt on his hand.

"Wear this," the photographer whispered, eyes averted to the side.

Amused by Akihito's possessiveness, he took the offered shirt and slipped it on without bothering to button. He waited until Akihito had at least put on his pants before opening the door.

Yuu and Toru were at the door, waiting for him. Both his guard and the young sales assistant stood next to each other. Toru wore his usual calm demeanor while Yuu's face was flushed with embarrassment.

"A – sami sama, your change of clothes," Yuu stuttered. He looked up and managed to peep inside the room through the open door. He saw Akihito's half naked form on the couch and felt insanely jealous at the disheveled man in the room.

"Asami sama, here is the wet cloth and your change of clothes. Takaba sama's clothes are here as well," Toru said, passing the wet cloth to Asami's hands. "I will bring these clothes in," he said, taking the clothes from Yuu's hands before entering the room.

Yuu dared himself to look at Asami. _Here's my chance of touching the man,_ he told himself and moved a timid step forward. Placing his hand on Asami's arm, he whispered, "Asami sama, would you like me to help you change?"

Before Asami could reply, Akihito had stood in front of Asami, acting as a barrier between Yuu and the yakuza. The sales assistant was forced to take two steps backwards, displease and annoyance clearly shown on his face.

"You're Yuu-kun, right?" Akihito began, eyes glaring at the boy in front of him. "I think the manager needs your assistance downstairs. Toru will help us change," the photographer said, dismissing Yuu.

Yuu lost his patience. He met Akihito's glares and gritted out, "Forgive me for being rude but you are not my employer; you don't have the right to order me about. Besides, the manager asked me to serve Asami sama, not you," he sneered a little.

"You –"

"Yuu," Asami interrupted, his voice hardened a little. "You will respect your employer; your insolence will cost you your job."

Akihito stared at Asami, astounded. "WHAT?" he yelled when realization sank in.

Yuu stood rooted on his spot with his mouth opened wide. To say he was shocked would be an understatement; he was stunned. He couldn't believe that the half-naked brat in front of him is the store owner –his employer. He closed his mouth, gulped before opening them again, apology ready.

Toru intercepted him before he could open his mouth. Gripping Yuu's arm gently, he shook his head before nudging him out of the room, giving privacy to his master and employer.

"You bought the store!" Akihito burst out immediately when the heavy doors to the private room closed. "You are out of your fucking mind, why do I need a store?" he raised both hands up briefly before allowing them to drop to his sides again.

Asami sat on the couch gracefully. "Your line of work involves a lot of wear and tear on your clothing. It's more convenient to have a store with your size ready."

Still half naked, the photographer strode to the yakuza. Asami was still in his white, crumpled shirt and he looked sexy as hell sitting there with his shirt unbuttoned and hair slightly messed up. If he had his cameras with him, he would have snapped a few shots on him just like that. Asami wouldn't even need specific poses; he's naturally – _STOP,_ Akihito ordered himself.

"I don't need the entire store!" the photographer said, frustrated.

"Stop yelling," Asami said and pulled the younger man onto his lap.

Akihito struggled on his lap, shoving at him. "You bought it because they sneered at me, didn't you?" Akihito asked, although it wasn't really a question.

"Such insolence cannot be tolerated."

"You can't go buying everything just because someone does that!" the photographer said, giving up shoving at the yakuza.

"I have had intentions of purchasing the store for a while; your incident merely expedited the process."

At a loss of how to respond, Akihito changed the topic to his argument, "You – what the hell is wrong with you? I thought you hated people touching you? Yet you agreed to have Yuu help you to dress."

Asami smirked. Cupping his lover's chin, he crushed their mouths together, giving the other a hard kiss. "Jealous, Akihito?" he asked when he broke off the kiss.

Color flooded the photographer's cheeks. "I'm NOT!" he huffed, crossing his arms. "I just find it weird since the last time Shu touched you, you threatened to break his arm yet today –

Akihito trailed off, eyes diverting to his side before widening them again. Looking up, he stared at a very amused Asami. "You—you – you planned all this!" he gasped after connecting the dots together.

"What?"

Angry color flooded back into his cheeks. "You purposely rejected sex at the penthouse, brought me here and pretended to allow Yuu to dress you up to make me jea – " Akihito halted, finding it difficult to say the word.

"You haven't finished your sentence. Go on, finish it," Asami coaxed.

"Nothing!" the photographer replied, mortified by his own jealousy. God damn it, he's not even Asami's wife, why should he feel jealous over a sales assistant? _Enough of this idiocy,_ Akihito thought as he stood up from Asami's lap, only to be yanked back on the couch by his lover. Akihito had enough time to yelp before he felt his Asami's weight on top of him. His hands were pushed above his head, caged.

"You bastard, let me go," Akihito said although his body was already responding to the yakuza. His lover's thin lips curved a smile and bent down to nuzzle his neck.

"Did you – ah – " Akihito moaned when Asami slipped a hand into Akihito's boxers. "ah – bring me here just to have sex?" _When did Asami unbuckle my jeans?_

Asami gazed into Akihito's hazel eyes before replying, "I brought you here to introduce you to your employees," he said easily as he stroke Akihito's length.

"I – ah – don't believe you," Akihito moaned again.

The yakuza curved another smile, enjoying the photographer writhing beneath him. "Clever boy, you're right; I brought you here to fuck you senseless," he drawled and entered him.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

By the time Asami emerged from the private room, Akihito was at the brink of exhaustion. He could hardly stand straight. How on earth he managed to dress himself was a miracle. No, he didn't – It was Asami who cleaned and dressed him in his new clothes.

Toru must have supported him in the limousine for he cannot remember how he managed to walk out of the store without falling on his face. All he knew was the limo felt so incredibly warm and comfortable. As he rested his head on Asami's lap, he yawned and muttered, "Asami? Remember, I don't share my things either," he mumbled before drifting off.

Patting his lover's head like a child, the yakuza smiled. He was thinking how to reward Akihito for that comment when his phone rang.

"Asami."

"Asami sama, I have sent the boy back to Ichinose," Kirishima spoke in a clear voice.

"And?"

"Ichinose was too afraid to go against you sir; he did as you requested. I have the boy's finger with me."

Placing a hand on his lover's face, purposely covering Akihito's ear, Asami ordered, "Good. Discard the finger and send a warning to the men who will be checking the shipment tomorrow. Remind them the consequences if they mess up," he said before ending the call.

Staring at his sleeping lover, Asami smirked, thinking that the day had gone exceptionally well. Too bad Akihito was too tired for SushiTao or he would have enjoyed another round with the photographer at the restaurant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter came from Samerys707. Thank you!  
> And I am forever in your debt, RiveReinStyx. Thank you for being an awesome beta!  
> Disclaimer: The only decent character I own here is Toru. Everything else belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei.  
> Warnings: lengthy chapter, cliché plot

Mainichi Shinbun's editor-in-chief Takeda squinted his eyes at the photograph he was holding, trying to make sense of the photo while photographer Takaba Akihito sat across him. Like a student having been caught by the disciplinary teacher, Akihito fidgeted in his seat worriedly as he waited for Takeda's verdict.

"It's no good; we can't run this," Takeda said finally, sliding the photograph across his desk.

"But, that's clearly Sakaki and Kuroda!" Akihito said desperately. He leaned his body forward, pushing the photo back to Takeda, pointing his fore finger to the two blurred individuals in the photograph.

"They do resemble Sakaki and Kuroda but the photos are not very clear," Takeda replied as he leaned back against his leather chair. "We can't run this; no one would believe that they're the top guns of the Sakaki and Kuroda clans."

"But –" Akihito protested.

"Takaba, you're a photographer. You should know this better than anyone else. Printing an unclear image like this will bring us nothing but trouble. My desk will be piled with lawyer letters from the two clans before I can even send the paper for mass printing," the fifty-three year old editor replied. "Not to mention you'll put your life in danger."

Akihito nodded glumly. Truthfully, he had expected that from Takeda. His initial plans were to hide behind a huge trash bin for a clearer shot; if he were lucky, he could even record the conversation between the two yakuza bosses but Toru had other ideas especially when it concerned his safety. The guard had pulled him away, under Asami's orders he presumed; and made him stand a mile away.

 _Okay, maybe not a mile but still it was far enough_ , Akihito scowled. The meeting took place past midnight near a harbor and there's only one stingy lamp post nearby to illuminate the entire area. Using his flash was out of question, so Akihito snapped what he could. Even before developing the photographs, he knew that they would never turn out well.

He had to admit that he was somehow relieved that Toru had forcibly removed him despite his protests. Akihito hadn't seen in firsthand but the Sakaki-gumi and Kuroda-gumi were well-known for their notoriety; and Akihito was told by his reporter friends that even the police were cautious about them. To be dragged away by Toru was simply a blessing in disguise.

Akihito mumbled his thanks before making his way out of the building. He heaved his heavy camera bag on his shoulders while his guard followed behind in silence.

"Toru, I would have been able to sell those photos if you didn't pull me away from my hiding place," Akihito said the minute they stepped out of the building.

Toru bowed. "I apologize Takaba sama. Even if Asami sama didn't give the orders, I would have done the same."

Akihito sighed, hating the fact that he was using Toru as an excuse of his own failures. "I supposed it's not really your fault. I should have ditched you and went on my own."

The lanky guard looked at his master, "Takaba sama, it's very dangerous to be near those men. They're armed."

"Your boss isn't exactly tamed either," Akihito spoke before he could think and immediately his gaze went to his guard. Toru stood still but Akihito didn't miss the flicker in Toru's stoic expression. To be able to elicit such expression from the usually unresponsive guard could only mean one thing: Asami Ryuichi is a man they cannot afford to mess with.

"Takaba sama, please do not joke about this. You safety is our top priority," Toru said, taking Akihito's heavy camera bag from him. Akihito immediately jammed his fingers into his jeans pocket.

"Where is your coat, Takaba sama?"

The photographer groaned. "I must have left it on the visitor's chair."

Toru removed his coat, draping it around the photographer. "I'll get it for you. Please wait here, Ando is bringing the car around from the basement parking."

When Toru disappeared into the building, Akihito pulled Toru's coat tighter around him, rubbing his fingers repeatedly for some warmth before slipping them into the pockets. As he rocked his body forth and back, he wondered how Asami's coat would have felt around him. _Probably warmer than Toru's coat_ , Akihito thought and suppressed an urge to steal Asami's coat to try it on later in the evening.

"Takaba!"

The unfamiliar voice had Akihito whirled around. He almost froze when he saw Ishida Atsuki sauntering towards him. A month ago, Akihito robbed Ishida of his money and camera when the journalist showed Akihito photographs of Asami in a very compromising situation. He had never gotten past his guilt, knowing how awful it is for a cameraman to lose his most precious tool. It felt like someone had just torn a limb away.

Akihito noticed that Ishida had gotten himself a replacement for his stolen camera. The camera was slightly newer but the functions were almost similar to its predecessor. As Ishida walked confidently towards him, Akihito forced himself to remain calm, trying to look genuinely surprised with Ishida's presence.

"Ishida, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

Almost standing at Akihito's height, the tabloid photographer had his shoulder length hair tied half, leaving a few messy locks tuck behind his ears. His dark brown eyes stared at Akihito, mocking. Thin lips curved into a smile, he walked confidently to Akihito like a man who had just struck a million dollar lottery.

"I have to see Takeda," Ishida replied, sliding his hands into his jeans and smiled.

Akihito hated that smile; it was devious and it screamed hidden motives. It was obvious that Ishida was holding on to a great piece of information and from the looks of it, he was ready to let it slip. Akihito knew that he shouldn't have asked but he was curious about Ishida's trump card.

"Why do you need to see Takeda?"

Ishida's lips spread wide, showing his nicotine stained teeth. "I have some very important information for him."

 _You liar, how could you have information for Takeda when you're working for a rival tabloid?_ Their encounter in front of Mainichi Shinbun was clearly not accidental; Ishida obviously had something to share and he had been waiting for a rare opportunity to speak with Akihito, alone.

"What sort of information?"

"Oh, the news is pretty exciting, perhaps the biggest I've gotten so far," Ishida said, leaning forward. "Asami Ryuichi, Japan's top crime lord has a lover –"

Akihito froze on his spot. Shock must have written all over his face because Ishida looked damn smug about it.

"Wh – what are you saying?" Akihito stammered.

Ishida grinned. "You know perfectly what I am saying, Takaba." He slid his hands into his pockets and pulled out a few photographs. "Look, Asami Ryuichi in Ginza and guess who was beside him?"

Suddenly, Toru's coat lost all its warmth. The contents of the photographs sent shivers down Akihito's spine. Asami had his hands on Akihito's waist as they entered the – no, his apparel store in Ginza.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Ishida kept the photographs. "And here I thought you were skilled enough to get scoops on the Sion story on your own. Turns out you were spreading your legs for the big boss."

"You – "

Ishida grinned again. "I'm not wrong, am I?" Ishida finished the sentence for Akihito. "There's this other interesting thing. I was robbed a month ago. Coincidentally enough, I got robbed after I showed you some pictures of Asami Ryuichi in a warehouse, pointing his gun at a Chinese man."

"You – got robbed?" Akihito asked, hating where the conversation was leading to.

Ishida's eyes narrowed. "Drop the act, Akihito. I know it was you who robbed me. When that guard of yours struck me from behind, I managed to catch a glimpse of my attacker."

Akihito averted his eyes to the side.

"To confirm my suspicions, the man who fed me information about the warehouse disappeared," Ishida said, moving nearer to whisper near Akihito's ear.

Tongue tied, the photographer could only stare at Ishida. Finally, after several uncomfortable seconds, he croaked, "What do you want from me?"

Ishida threw his head back, laughed. "I thought you'd never asked," he said, smiling widely. "Simple. All you have to do is feed me information about Asami Ryuichi's underworld activities and I'll forget – "

"NO!" Akihito blurted out. He might not approve of Asami's illegal activities but that didn't mean that he'd betray him. And didn't Asami say that he'd track Akihito down to the end of the abyss if he did that?

"Don't you care what will happen if I leak these pictures to Takeda? What about the robbing? Once I report to the police, that'll be the end of your career," the other man growled.

Akihito closed his eyes, imagining the consequences. Ishida didn't have anything solid to prove that he was the culprit behind the robbery. As for his job, he'd be sad but the thought of betraying Asami outweighed his concern for his job. He snapped his eyes open again, determined.

"Do what you want, I am not bothered," he said, turning to walk into the building.

"You're really the fearless Takaba I hear people say. I knew you won't give in easily, so I am prepared to renegotiate," Ishida said, grabbing Akihito's arm.

"I'm not interested," Akihito replied, brushing his arm away.

"You will when you see this."

If the photographs earlier sent shivers down Akihito's spine, the new picture that Ishida pulled out from his pockets made his hair stood on ends. The photographs that Akihito thought he had destroyed reappeared again – the same ones where Asami was pointing a gun at Mah at an unidentified warehouse.

"I thought –" Akihito began and halted when he noticed he was almost admitting to the robbery.

"You thought you had taken everything from me?" Ishida finished the sentence for Akihito. He smirked, "You almost did but I took the last shot with my cell since my camera's memory card was full. I had two phones and your mistake was you didn't search my pockets."

When Akihito remained silent, shell shocked from the unexpected turn of events, Ishida continued, "Now that I've gotten your attention, let's talk business," he smiled broadly.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

The coat wasn't at Takeda's visitor's chair. Toru found it on the sofa in the visitors' lounge, draped neatly on the arms of the cushion. He took it, quickly made his way down to the main entrance, opting to use the staircase instead of waiting for the elevator. Toru had an unexplained discomfort about leaving Akihito alone for so long and hoped that his master would still be standing on the same spot or better, waiting in the car with Ando.

The minute Toru pushed open the doors to the emergency staircase; his eyes darted to the automatic glass doors, scanning for the light haired photographer in his trench coat. His relief of seeing his master standing near the main entrance was short-lived when he saw an all too familiar figure next to him.

 _What is Ishida Atsuki doing here?_ Toru quickened his steps to the main entrance. Eyes never left Ishida, the guard slid his hand into his jacket, gripping his gun tightly. His silent glares must have alerted Ishida because the photographer looked up suddenly and smiled. _No wonder Takaba sama said that he hated that smile_ , Toru thought, deciding that it was the most unpleasant smile he had seen.

"I'll call you again," was all Toru managed to hear before Ishida patted his master's shoulder and walked away, whistling.

The guard watched Ishida strode away confidently before turning to his master. He nearly cursed. Akihito had gone sheet paled, his hazel eyes wide opened as he continued to stare at Ishida's back without a word.

"Takaba sama? Are you all right?" Toru placed a hand on Akihito's shoulder.

The younger man jerked. "Toru! When did you arrive?"

 _Shit,_ Something was clearly off for Akihito to miss his presence. "Are you all right? What did he want?" he asked again.

"No—nothing, he was just saying hello," Akihito scratched his head, laughing nervously. "I was a little shocked; that jerk managed to get the scoop I wanted," he quickly added when Toru continued to look at him in disbelief.

His master was lying; he wouldn't avert his eyes if he didn't. "Takaba sama, please tell me what happened; I can help you."

"You're being a worrywart, Toru," Akihito replied, punching Toru's arm lightly.

"Oh look, there's Ando! Let's go; I really got to get home to cook for Asami. Today's dinner menu is traditional Japanese and the preparation is a pain! Hurry up; I won't be able to finish on time if we don't get back now. You know your boss," Akihito lamented, quickly opened the door to the Bentley and slid in.

Toru had never seen Akihito behaving so fidgety to the point he was blabbing. The normal Akihito he knew would be spewing profanities about Asami's meal preferences, not making excuses to hurry home to cook.

Without a word, Toru closed the door and moved to the front. He murmured instructions for Ando and as the car sped away, Akihito stared outside the window, deep in his thoughts. Even Ando noticed something was amiss with their young boss; he kept on glancing at the rear view mirror, checking on the photographer.

When they finally reached, Akihito entered the penthouse and didn't extend the invitation to Toru. The guard did not push it; he needed time to discuss things with Ando anyways.

"What's wrong, Toru san? Did you have a fight with Takaba sama?" Ando asked the minute he exited the elevator.

Toru glanced at the closed doors of the penthouse briefly before explaining the incident earlier at Mainichi Shinbun.

The younger guard, who wasn't as composed as Toru, immediately cursed. "That bastard; what do you want me to do, Toru san? Shall we rough him up a little?"

"No, we'll wait until Asami sama returns. Meanwhile, inform the concierge to be on the lookout; in case Takaba sama tries to leave without us. I have a bad premonition about this."

Ando's thick eyebrows narrowed. "Understood," he said and left.

Toru sighed before retrieving his phone again, disliking what he was about to do next. Punching Kirishima's number, he leaned against the wall as he waited for the call to be answered. He had a feeling that it was going to be a long call.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Shortly before eleven in the evening, Japan's number one crime lord strode out from the elevator and he wasn't pleased. The reports from Kirishima came just when he was about to chair an unavoidable meeting with his business counterpart from Russia. The meeting could have ended sooner but the Russians were good negotiators; and after debating for nearly an hour, they finally reached an agreement with the firearm dealings. Asami was tired and the last thing he wanted to hear was Akihito getting involved in something dangerous.

Toru was standing stiffly at the front door when he arrived. "Asami sama," the guard greeted.

Asami's golden eyes pierced at Toru. "Did Akihito say anything?"

Toru trembled slightly at Asami's sharp gaze. "My apologies, Asami sama; he brushed me off every time I brought up the subject," he bowed deeply.

 _He won't give in easily,_ Asami thought. No amount of sugar coating can make him yield; perhaps only in bed when he's too aroused to care about his pride. Asami decided that if Akihito remained stubborn about the matter, he'd do exactly so to make him talk.

"I want him in your sight at all times. He's not to be left alone, are we clear?" Asami ordered.

Toru bowed. "Understood."

"Get Kirishima to copy Ishida's file for you," the crime lord said again. He turned to the bulky guard behind him, "Suoh, put an eye on Ishida for now. I want to know what he's up to."

"Very good, sir."

With that, Asami dismissed his guards and opened the door to the penthouse. He wasn't at all surprised to find that Akihito wasn't at his usual spot, eyes glued to the idiot box. Instead, he found his lover in the kitchen with an apron tied around his slender waist, taking a sip of the miso soup from the ladle.

Asami leaned his shoulder against the wall. "Akihito."

The lovely shoulders jerked before turning around. "Hey, you're back. I – made your favorite Mackerel fish with miso soup. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be done."

Toru's reports were accurate; something was off with Akihito. His lover didn't call him names, didn't snarl and was even playing his housewife role. Akihito's gaze met him only for a brief moment before quickly averting them to the side. He gave a nervous laugh, an attempt to divert Asami's attention away from his troubled eyes but the yakuza knew better. Asami had memorized Akihito's every quirk.

Asami folded his arms, staring at Akihito's back. "What did Ishida want from you?" he asked, finding it pointless to beat around the bush

The shoulders jerked again. Without turning, the photographer said, "Nothing. Toru must have fed you with unnecessary information again."

Asami moved closer to Akihito, wrapping a hand around his waist. He cupped Akihito's chin with his other hand, angling the photographer's neck, turning it sideways and slightly backwards to meet his gaze.

"Hey, I'm cooking!" Akihito protested.

The yakuza released his lover's slender waist to turn the electric cooktop off before securing it around Akihito again.

"Akihito, you're a poor liar," Asami said and crushed their mouths together.

"I'm not!"

Asami turned him around, swinging him up into his arms. Dumping him on the couch in the living room, the crime lord caged Akihito's hands above his head, hovering above him.

"Look at me," Asami commanded.

Akihito obeyed, meeting Asami's penetrating golden orbs. He looked away again.

The boy was obviously lying. Akihito's hazel eyes seemed to be displaying various emotions at once – worry, uncertainty, fear; and Asami didn't like it at all. He bet himself a million yen that Akihito was about to do something foolish and from the looks of it; something dangerous.

Releasing the boy, Asami decided that he needed to change strategy to get the boy to talk. He loosened his tie; the same one Akihito bought for him, letting it fall on the couch.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Asami said, watching the photographer's eyes widened by his statement.

"But," he continued, turning his back towards Akihito to walk to their bedroom, "I will get my answers. You can choose to tell me yourself or I'll get Toru to look for Ishida. You have until I finish my shower to decide."

Barely a few seconds later, Akihito stood up from the couch and caught Asami's arm. Resting his head in between Asami's shoulder blades, he murmured, "Fine, I'll tell you. We'll talk after you've showered and eaten."

Asami smirked before turning around to lift Akihito's chin. Kissing him on his lips, he disappeared into the master bedroom.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

The minute Akihito heard the shower running in the master bedroom, he ran to his work room, grabbed his back pack and fled the penthouse. He had been planning the entire day, thinking of a way he could escape undetected and he figured the best time to do so was during times like this – when Asami is home and in the shower. The yakuza had most probably dismissed his guards by then, giving it the perfect chance for Akihito to slip out unnoticed.

He took the private elevator to the garage, gripping the keys to his Vespa tightly. He always knew where Asami had kept the keys but he didn't bother taking it because he found it pointless to argue with his guard about riding his Vespa to work during winter.

The garage was empty when he reached but he wasn't about to take any chances. His hazel eyes scanned around, checking for Asami's men before stepping out. Jamming the mushroom-shape helmet on his head, he zipped up his jacket before inserting the keys. The tiny engine hummed to life and Akihito was surprised that the machine was well maintained despite it hasn't been used for a few months.

Braving the cold weather, Akihito rode his motorbike out of the building, ignoring the first draft of cold air seeping into his jacket, choosing to accelerate instead. His conversation with Ishida rang hollow in his head.

" _Now that I've gotten your attention, let's talk business."_

" _What business? I told you I wouldn't do it. Whether I get you information about Asami or you leak the photo to the media, you're still going to drag Asami down."_

_Ishida smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure I can dig some dirt on Asami Ryuichi myself. What I need you to do is even more exciting."_

_Akihito took a step back, eying the other photographer. "Wh—what?"_

_Ishida leaned nearer. "I'm sure you know about the meet-up between Kuroda and Sakaki right? I heard they're having talks again at Club Ageha tonight."_

" _Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't this be your scoop?"_

" _Oh, it's going to be my scoop but you're going to get the exclusives for me. I want to know the reason for their meet up," Ishida whispered._

" _You want me to record their conversation?" Akihito asked, shocked._

_Ishida laughed. "That's why you're the star cameraman, Takaba! I knew you'd understand."_

" _No! Do you have some loose screws in your head? You want me to sneak in a club, full of yakuzas, take photographs and record their conversation?"_

" _Takaba, I thought you're the type who lives on the edge? You've done numerous undercover jobs, what's one more?"_

_Akihito looked at Ishida's gleaming eyes. "Those are different. The undercover jobs involved politicians, not yakuzas. I only took photographs of yakuzas from a safe distance."_

" _I believe you don't have a choice. It's either that or Asami's photograph goes to the press," Ishida smiled. "You choose."_

_As Akihito stood thinking in the cold, Ishida patted Akihito's shoulder. "Well?"_

" _I'll do it," Akihito gritted the words out. "I get the stuff you wanted, you return that copy to me."_

_Ishida's smile broadened. "Deal."_

Honestly, Akihito wasn't sure how he felt about the entire undercover job. _Blackmail,_ he corrected himself as he turned into the junction. He was more worried than afraid because knowing that cunning journalist; Ishida wouldn't barter for the goods easily. Akihito has to formulate a plan to get back the photographs back but first, he has a job to do.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX -** _

Something wasn't right, Asami was certain of it when he stepped out of the bathroom. The apartment was quiet, devoid of any sounds that indicate his lover was at home. Akihito is usually loud; even if he wasn't busy at the kitchen, he'd lounge on the sofa, laughing as he watched the silliest comedy shows Asami had ever seen. Wrapping a towel loosely around his waist, the yakuza padded to the living room; he wasn't there. He went to Akihito's work room next, hoping to see the photographer sulking on his computer chair or burying himself with work. There was no sign of him either.

He reached for his phone, calling the photographer. The phone rang, which was a surprised because he thought Akihito would have switched off his phone. His surprised was only for a moment when he heard the device vibrating in Akihito's work room.

Gripping the phone tightly, the yakuza let out a half laugh. He had to give credit to his lover. Who would have thought Akihito would go missing when he was with him? And to think Akihito outsmarted him by leaving his phone behind on purpose so Asami couldn't trace him through GPS.

The thing that is bothering Akihito must be huge enough for him to resort to this and if Asami's predictions are correct, it has something to do with him.

The humorless laughed stopped and the yakuza turned ice. His dark eyebrows narrowed, the muscles of his face tightened as he dialed Kirishima's number.

"Kirishima, Akihito sneaked out. Gather the rest at the penthouse in five minutes," he ordered coolly.

Asami went back in the room, donning his dress pants and white shirt. Leaving the top three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, he went to his safe, punching in the code to retrieve his gun. He was surprised that the keys to the Vespa were missing. _So, Akihito found out the code to the safe,_ Asami thought grimly.

By the time he stepped out from the room, four of his best men: Suoh, Kirishima, Toru and Ando had gathered in the living room, perfectly dressed in their black suits. Asami accepted the glass of liquor from Kirishima and drained the brandy in one shot, welcoming the strong fiery liquid down his throat.

Kirishima was the first to speak, "Asami sama, twenty men are downstairs and they are ready to move."

The yakuza nodded in response before turning his attention to his personal guard. "Suoh, have the men located Ishida?"

Suoh stepped forward. "Yes, Asami sama. I've just received reports that Ishida is currently at home. Kanda and Makoto are currently stationed outside his apartment."

"Send them in. I want some answers and if he's unwilling to provide them, break his fingers– one at the time," Asami ordered as Kirishima refilled his glass.

"Understood," replied the bulky guard.

"Put it on loud speaker, I want to hear that bastard scream," Asami ordered again, swirling his brandy.

Suoh did as he was told. He barked the orders on the phone before setting it on the table in front of Asami. None spoke as they listened to the rushing footsteps up the apartment where Ishida stayed. Kanda rapped his knuckles on the door, calling out for Ishida's name.

Eventually, a disgruntled reply came and the door was opened. Ishida didn't even have time to finish his sentence when the guards attacked. A loud crashing sound was heard and then, silence.

"Where is Takaba Akihito?" one of the men growled and a loud smack could be heard.

Ishida groaned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Smack_

"Where is he?" The voice was louder this time.

"I don't know who Takaba Akihito is," Ishida croaked.

_Smack_

Asami lost patience and grabbed the phone. "Kanda, break his finger," he ordered.

"Yes, Asami sama," Kanda replied before addressing his partner. "You heard the boss, his finger."

"No, please no. I swear I don't – ARG!" Ishida screamed and a loud bone crushing sound was heard.

"Takaba Akihito, where is he?" Kanda growled at the sobbing Ishida. When Ishida didn't reply, Kanda spoke, "Asami sama, he's still not talking, your orders?"

If Ishida were right in front of him, Asami would have personally sliced off his tongue. Controlling his anger, he ordered again, "The next finger."

This time, Kanda needn't addressed his partner.

_Crack._

Ishida screamed from the pain.

"Speak or I'll break the next," Kanda bellowed.

Still sobbing, Ishida finally replied, "Cl—club Ageha."

"Asami sama, what should we do with him?" Kanda spoke through the loud speaker.

"Bring him to the warehouse and tie him to a chair, I want to know what he said to Akihito," Asami said, passing the phone back to Suoh. He stood up, buttoning his shirt. "Kirishima, who owns Club Ageha?"

Kirishima stepped forward to fix his boss's cufflinks. "I believe it's the Kuroda-gumi."

Asami knew his lover was snooping around the Kuroda-gumi lately; Toru reported that Akihito even took some shots of him with Sakaki. Since both clans posed no threats to Asami, he let the matter slide.

Fully dressed now, he took the gun from the table, checked the magnum. Satisfied with the condition of his gun, he kept it in his shoulder holster and scanned the four men in front of him.

"Let's pay Club Ageha a visit."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

It took great pains but Akihito managed to secure a waiter's uniform after knocking out cold a worker named Jun who was throwing the rubbish at the back alley.

The black dress pants, long sleeve white shirt, bow and vest were one size too big but Akihito figured he couldn't be too picky about it at the moment. Besides, he needed some room to hide his mini recorder so it was a blessing that the shirt wasn't tight fitted.

After hiding the unconscious worker behind a huge rubbish bin, he walked into the club through the back door and into the kitchen. He was initially worried if someone might recognize that he wasn't Jun but everyone was minding their own businesses that no one gave him a second look. One uniformed worker went out for garbage disposal; one uniformed worker came back in and that was it.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here, newbie! Get your ass to work," a man with a high chef hat shouted.

That made perfect sense why no one recognized him, Akihito thought and quickly walked pass the angry sous chef.

"Newbie, take this to Kuroda sama," one of the chef's assistants ordered, pushing a dish of freshly sliced sashimi to Akihito's hands.

Akihito took the offered dish, scanning around for the door. Fortunately a worker came in to place an order so he was saved from asking the angry chefs to be shown to the door. He pushed the door open and was greeted with loud music, thick smoke and people- a lot of people.

Club Ageha bore no resemblance with The Fixer. Everything about the club screamed cheap; the music, the interiors, furniture - even the patrons looked a class lower than those who frequented Sion and The Fixer. Now he understood why it was so darn difficult to get into those clubs.

Pushing unnecessary thoughts away, Akihito ordered himself to stay focus on his job. He moved around, scanning the club for possible places that the yakuza bosses might be having their discussions, all the while avoiding looking like a lost sheep.

He lifted an eyebrow when he scouted two men in dark suits guarding the elevator. _They must be on the top floor_ , Akihito told himself. Straightening his back, hands gripping the plate of sashimi tightly, he walked to the direction, praying that his courage wouldn't fail him.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the guards who resembled Suoh's size stopped him.

_Courage, Akihito._

"Sashimi for Kuroda sama," Akihito spoke confidently.

The guard looked as if he wanted to find fault with Akihito's plate of sashimi but eventually stepped aside for him to pass. The minute the door to the elevator closed, Akihito's knees weakened.

 _Courage, Akihito,_ he told himself again as he leaned against the wall for some support. He wondered if he had made the right decision, keeping it from Asami. Telling Asami about the entire deal with Ishida could only place the freelance photographer in grave danger; and he would have done it if he didn't feel so darn guilty about it. He reminded himself that it was his fault that Ishida was blackmailing him.

The faint 'ting' sound marked his arrival to the top floor. Akihito straightened his body, tried his best to appear calm as the elevator doors slid open. The two guards stationed at the entrance of the elevator eyed him curiously.

Shit, he had forgotten about his hidden camera and recorder. Praying that the guards wouldn't do a full body search on him, he quickly muttered, "Kuroda sama's orders."

The guards looked at each other before nodding their heads. They opened the door, revealing a private viewing room of the club and two of Tokyo's most notorious yakuzas sitting across each other.

"Finally! What took you so long?" The man whom Akihito recognized as Kuroda asked. From what Akihito had gathered, Kuroda was almost Asami's age. Their similarities ended there. Asami resembles a god's ultimate creation, sculptured to perfection while Kuroda's square face looked rough and sagged.

Akihito thought that if Kuroda replaced his dark, bushy eyebrows and trimmed moustache, he would look like any other middle age man in Japan. A typical yakuza, Kuroda donned a black shirt, paired with a white suit and matching white tie and shoes. Even his taste in clothing is inferior compared to Asami.

Mustering his courage, Akihito walked in the room steadily, all the while praying his hands wouldn't fail him. He knelt down next to the small table, bowing in the process. "My apologies, Kuroda sama."

The corners of his menacing eyes twitched impatiently, unsatisfied with Akihito's explanation. "The next time I ask for something, I expect to be served immediately or you can say goodbye to your fucking life!" He snarled, pushing Akihito away.

 _What an uncouth._ "Yes, Kuroda sama."

"Kuroda, you really should give this boy a break," the other man said, light heartedly.

Unlike Kuroda, Sakaki was older and has held the position of the oyabun for nearly fifteen years after his old man passed away. His wrinkled face and slightly white hair indicated he was at least in his late fifties but his face remained dignified and charismatic.

"Break? He should be lucky that I didn't beat some obedience into him," Kuroda shouted, looking at a trembling Akihito. "I haven't seen you before."

"It – it's my first day Kuroda sama," Akihito said, still kneeling in front of the yakuza.

"No wonder you're so fucking slow," Kuroda smacked Akihito's face with his gloved hands. "Now pour us some wine."

Akihito scrambled to the bar counter. He went behind the bar, randomly picked a bottle. Thankfully, he had practice opening Asami's wine or he'd be beaten for his incompetence.

As he retrieved the corkscrew from the bar, he purposely let it fall so he had a chance to switch on his recorder in his pockets. Never mind the live footage; he could always snap some photographs when they leave the club.

 _Get the conversation taped and get out of here,_ he ordered himself.

"You useless boy, get the wine open or I'll put a damn bullet in your forehead," Kuroda shouted.

Akihito bowed nervously. "I – I'm sorry Kuroda sama. I'll open the bottle right away."

Slowly, he cut off the foil with a knife he found on the bar table and removed the foil cap, placing them aside. Positioning the corkscrew, he inserted in the cork, twisting it all the way in before dislodging, all the while acting disinterested with the two bosses' conversation.

"So, about the matter we discuss earlier?" Kuroda was the first to talk.

The head of Sakaki-gumi remained silent for a moment. Finally, his eyes narrowed on Kuroda. "What you're asking me of me is serious, Kuroda."

Akihito brought two glasses to the table, knelt down.

"Do you really want that bastard to control everything there is in Japan? If we continue to bow to him, we'll lose everything!"

Akihito took a glass, slanted it to the side, pouring the wine into the glass.

Sakaki lit a cigarette. "You think we can win against him? He's the crime kingpin; he literally has Japan under his thumb. We'll never get out of this if he finds out."

Kuroda smirked. "I have someone from the inside who is willing to do the honors of assassinating him. All he asked in return is to become the _waka gashira_ of the clan."

Sakaki laughed, "You honestly think that person you mentioned can just go right in front of him and pull the trigger? Unless the person you mentioned is the blonde guard who's always with him, I don't see how he can do it."

Kuroda lost his patience. "Are you a coward? Why are you so afraid of that fucking bastard?"

 _Crime kingpin of Japan? Blonde guard? Are they talking about assassinating –_ Akihito's thoughts trailed off when Sakaki spoke again.

"You just took your post from your old man, Kuroda. You don't know how dangerous Asami Ryuichi is."

At the mention of Asami's name, Akihito's dropped the glass. The dark red liquid fell on the carpet, soiling the carpet.

"You fucking useless bastard." Kuroda grabbed Akihito by the collar, shoving at him roughly. The photographer fell back on the carpet with a low thud and before he could regain his balance, he found himself staring at a semi-automatic gun between his eyes.

The sight of the gun made Akihito trembled. "I'm sorry, Kuroda sama , please – I'm really sorry."

"You made enough mistakes, young boy," Kuroda snarled, releasing the safety catch.

 _God, is this the end?_ Akihito closed his eyes, bracing himself for the attack. He raised both his hands, crisscrossing them across his face as a protective gesture to protect himself. Oddly, at times like this, the only person that came into his mind was the crime lord at home. He longed to see him one last time, to run his finger across his chest and to be embraced in his strong arms.

The sound of the door open had everyone's eyes attention diverted.

"What did I miss, Kuroda sama?" a confused voice asked.

Akihito opened his eyes slowly, slanted his neck to the side and upwards to see the man who had just entered the room. The color of his face drained. Akihito didn't know his name but he knew that the bulky man worked for Asami in Club Sion. He had seen him guarding Asami's office a few times when he was dragged in involuntarily.

"You're – you're – " the man stuttered, pointing his finger at Akihito.

"What?" Kuroda asked, annoyed, gun still pointed at Akihito's forehead. "You're fucking late, Hayashi. Get your sorry ass in here and inform Sasaki about your plans."

"How did he get in?"

"What the hell are you blabbing about?" Kuroda asked, lowering his gun.

Hayashi tore his gaze from Akihito to Kuroda. "He's Asami Ryuichi's lover!"

Kuroda's eyes went aflame when he heard that statement. Grabbing the photographer's collar roughly, he pulled Akihito up and flung him across the room, landing his back on the edge of the coffee table. Akihito's hand automatically went to his back where the pain was spreading.

"Kuroda, what is the meaning of this?" Sakaki growled dangerously.

Kuroda glared at Akihito. "Believe me, I am about to find out the answers myself."

With a snap of his fingers, Kuroda's bodyguards dragged Akihito up from the table. Arms at either sides of the photographer, they forced him to stand straight.

Kuroda took a menacing step forward. "Did Asami Ryuichi send you here?"

Akihito shook his head, unable to speak from the pain on the small of his back.

Kuroda flew in rage. "Liar!" he bellowed. Signaling the guard to pass him the iron bar, Kuroda raised his hands and struck it hard on Akihito's stomach.

The first strike had Akihito coughed out some bile. The pain was so intense that he was positive his ribs cracked from the blow. His knees sagged and if the guards weren't holding him, he would have fallen.

"Ready to speak now?"

Akihito groaned aloud, not bothering to hide the pain. With much difficulty, he raised his head up, staring at the enraged leader. "Fuck you."

That earned him another blow. This time, the photographer coughed out blood.

"Hayashi, your duty as the second in command begins now. You do it!" Akihito heard Kuroda addressed the other guard.

The bar was passed to Hayashi. "Release him," the newly appointed waka gashira ordered.

Akihito slumped on the floor, groaning in pain. Crouching down, Hayashi fisted Akihito's hair, yanking him to a kneeling position.

"Takaba, you better give me the answers I want or I promise you, your pain will be tenfold," he gritted out.

Still panting from the pain, Akihito studied the guard's eyes; they were huge, widely spaced and looked absolutely menacing. He feared those eyes but he wasn't going to give the bastard pleasure by exposing his fear.

"Does Asami know what you're about to do? Because if he does, there's nowhere in the world you can hide. He'll hunt you down and tear you in pieces," Akihito smiled.

Hayashi released Akihito, giving him a punch on his face. "Let's see if you can still talk after I'm done with you," he sneered, swinging the iron bar up.

"Hold it," Kuroda called.

Both Hayashi and Akihito looked at the yakuza seated comfortably on the chair. The sinister smile on Kuroda's nicotine stained teeth was wide. "It doesn't matter if he's not talking. We're going to dispose him anyway."

"Kuroda, this isn't wise," Sakaki countered.

"But –" Kuroda continued, ignoring Sakaki, "before we chop him in pieces and throw him back to Asami's face, let's enjoy ourselves with him."

"Kuroda sama, you mean – "

The leader grinned at Hayashi. "He's Asami's whore right? He should be good enough in bed for that bastard to keep him for so long."

"You're out of your mind, Kuroda. I want no part in this," Sakaki stood up and strode out of the room with his guards.

"Go on, Hayashi," Kuroda urged.

Hayashi grinned; he always thought the boy was beautiful. "What about you, Kuroda sama?" he licked his lips.

"Unfortunately, I haven't tried my hands on a boy before, so I'll skip for now," Kuroda paused for a moment, eyes gleaming. "Hayashi, why don't you show us how it's done?"

Akihito's stomach churned at the statement. "No," he said, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, slowly backing away.

"Do you need the guards to hold him?" Kuroda asked, as if he was mocking Hayashi.

"No, I love to tame a kitten with claws." Hayashi's smile spread.

It was perhaps the silliest decision Akihito had ever made but he was desperate and couldn't pause to think if the plan is workable. Summoning his strength, he pushed his way through, running towards the door.

The former guard proved to be trained; he caught Akihito easily, slamming his body on the floor. Akihito hit the floor hard, and though it was carpeted, he felt the sharp pain on the back of his head.

Hayashi pulled him up, dragging him to the center of the room and pushed him to the coffee table. Akihito fought blindly but viciously, trying to hit his attacker. The blow to his ribs stole his breath and this time, Akihito screamed from the pain.

Already weakened, the photographer did not protest when he felt his hands being pushed above his head.

"Too bad, eh, Takaba?" Hayashi panted slightly. "I'm going to fuck you till you bleed, then I'm going to kill you and dumped your body in Tokyo Bay."

Akihito did not respond, suddenly too tired to fight. He felt his own vest and shirt tore, heard the zipper to his pants undone. Then, Hayashi was all over him; his greedy hands roamed Akihito's battered body, stopping at his nipples to pinch them. Unable to resist himself, Hayashi lowered his head to Akihito's pink nipples and bit hard.

The pain from having his nipples bitten seem low compared to his injured ribs. Akihito turned his head sideways when Hayashi slid his hands into his dress pants, fondling his organ roughly. He was about to close his eyes when he caught the sight of Kuroda sitting leisurely on the couch with a hand on his freed cock.

 _That fucking bastard, he's masturbating!_ Akihito thought, enraged. Fuck, he'd take the beating and the pain; not the humiliation, and certainly not the nightmare.

"Your cock is still limp, don't worry it'll get up soon," Hayashi smiled.

His smile shattered when Akihito brought his knee up in between Hayashi's legs. The hands on Akihito loosened and the photographer took the opportunity to pump his fist into Hayashi's nose. Quick as a snake, before Kuroda's guards could come to their waka gashira's rescue, he reached for the gun behind Hayashi's waist.

"Who would get aroused with a cock like yours?" Akihito sneered, slowly backing to the end of the room. "Too bad, Asami's cock is far more superior to yours, bastard," Akihito cracked a smile as he pointed the gun at its owner.

"You whore," Hayashi covered his bleeding nose.

Akihito ignored the comment. Still pointing the gun at the men in front of him, he said, "Masturbating while watching me being raped? You are a sick bastard, Kuroda."

Kuroda's hands left his cock. "I was right, you're good. I'm going to enjoy fucking that tight ass hole of yours," he said, smiling. He turned his head slightly to the guards, "Hold him."

Akihito fired the first shot randomly, not caring where it went.

It was only when Akihito heard Hayashi fell to the ground that he realized the bullet grazed past the guard's shoulder.

"You can't even fire a gun properly and you expect to get out of here alive?" Kuroda laughed.

Akihito hated the fact that Kuroda was right. The way out was located opposite him, he couldn't fire a gun, let alone escaping the place alive. There were about six men in total, all surrounding him like a pack of wolves that had cornered they prey. There wasn't really other way.

He raised the gun to his temple. "Then, I'll save you the trouble of killing me."

He was about to pull the trigger when he heard more footsteps approaching the room.

 _God, how many more fucking men before it's over?_ Akihito tightened his grip on the gun, ready to pull the trigger.

The door crashed open and all hell broke loose. Akihito wasn't sure what happened next; all he heard was gunshots echoing through the small room. A few men were shot on their hands and legs but Akihito was dazed and couldn't see which team was winning. When he could finally focused, he noticed there were more armed men in the room, each had their guns pointed at Kuroda's men.

"Takaba sama!" a familiar voice called urgently.

The photographer looked straight, dazed at the sight of his bodyguard standing in front of him with both hands in the air. Was he imagining things? Was that really Toru?

And then the man entered. Like a moth drawn to a flame, Akihito's eyes were fixated on the man's golden orbs. He recognized the narrow, aesthetic face and the sculptured mouth that could do so many wonderful things to him.

"Akihito, put down the gun," the deep voice commanded.

Akihito ignored the command and was deciding if his eyes were playing tricks on him when he felt a warm hand on his arm. He tilted his head a little and there he is – Asami Ryuichi in flesh. Slowly, he lowered his hands, releasing his grip of the gun and slumped into Asami's arms. He fought back tears as held on tight to the yakuza, breathing in his lightly tobacco scented coat.

"Takaba sama, your coat," Toru whispered, draping the garment around Akihito's naked torso. Asami placed a protective arm around his lover, pulling the boy closer to him.

"You came," Akihito breathed out the word, relieved.

"Of course, do you think I'd allow you to escape so easily?"

"Hayashi! What are you doing here?" a voice Akihito recognized as Kirishima asked. As he ordered the guards to lower his gun at Hayashi, Akihito pulled away from Asami. "NO!"

"Takaba sama?" Kirishima questioned, puzzled.

Pointing his finger to Hayashi, he spat, "That bastard betrayed you. He's working with Kuroda and they were planning to assassinate Asami."

"No! He's lying!" Hayashi protested, wiping his bloodied nose.

Akihito curled his fist. "You fucking rapist, you don't even have the guts to admit what you've done?"

The word 'rapist' hit Asami hard and in an instant, he was by Akihito's side. Cupping Akihito's chin, he forced the photographer to meet his gaze. "Did he put his hands on you?" his voice was ice.

Akihito looked away, humiliated. "No, not really. He roughed me up a bit and the most he did was slip his perverted hands into my pants while he," pointing at Kuroda whose limp cock is still hanging out of his pants. "masturbates." said Akihito.

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Akihito pulled out the mini recorder, pressing the stop button before passing it to Asami. "Here, the evidence."

Color drained from Hayashi's face when he saw the recorder.

The recorder disappeared into the yakuza's coat. "Toru, take Akihito to Kanzaki," Asami ordered.

"Takaba sama," Toru said gently, placing an arm around his master back to support him. Akihito yelped at the touch.

" I – I can't walk." Akihito cracked out. "I can't feel my knees."

It was then Asami realized his lover was seriously hurt. There was blood in his eyes when he noticed Akihito's swollen ribs, an indication that they were either fractured or broken. Curling his fist in anger, he spoke in a tight controlled voice, "Suoh, keep an eye on them. I want them tied up and gagged by the time I return."

He scooped the photographer in his arms and strode out of the club which was by now, surrounded by his own men. Laying him on the backseat of the car gently, Asami turned to leave. Akihito's arm shot out, grabbing the lapel of Asami's coat.

"Wait – How – how did you know where I was?" Realization hit him fast. "Ishida," he gasped. "What did you do to Ishida?"

Asami remained indifferent. Straightening himself, he fixed his coat. "You don't have to worry about that–"

"It is my concern!" his voice cracked. Reaching his hands out, he clutched at Asami's coat, forcing the yakuza to bend down. He whispered, low enough only for the yakuza to hear, "Please, don't kill him."

The golden orbs narrowed. "Give me a good reason."

"I was the cause of the blackmail. If I didn't interfere, if I didn't rob him; he wouldn't have resorted to this," he looked up at his lover, almost teary. "If anything happens to him, I'll carry this guilt for the rest of my life, Asami."

The yakuza made no promises as he pried his lover's hand open from his coat, stepping away to allow Toru to close the door.

"Toru, take him to NTT Central Hospital."

Toru bowed and disappeared into the limousine.

By the time Asami returned the Kuroda's office, the disgraced yakuza and his men had been tied up and hauled together in a circle. In no hurry to execute the men, he took a seat on a cushion, pulling out the recorder Akihito had given him earlier. The voices rang out in the stillness of the room, echoed against the bare, uncarpeted walls. He heard sharp smacks, the safety catch of the gun released and Hayashi's greedy, sloppy noises as he feasted on Akihito.

Akihito's rather witty response on his 'superior cock' had Asami's lips curved into a rare smile. He had to admire his lover's spunk; he held on despite being greatly outnumbered by Kuroda's men. Deciding that he has heard enough, he switched off the recorder, passing it to Kirishima.

Slowly, like a beast in no hurry to pounce on its prey, he stood up, removing his coat. Turning to the group, he reached his hands into his pocket, pulling out his gun. "Which one of you used the iron bar on Akihito?"

When no one answered, Asami open fire at one of the guards.

"It's – him!" the other guard shouted, pointing to Kuroda.

At the nod of his head, Suoh hauled Kuroda up from the floor. Slipping his two hands under Kuroda's arm, Suoh held him steady as Kirishima passed the iron bar to Asami, taking Asami's gun in return.

The sight of iron bar covered with droplets of blood – Akihito's blood – caused Asami to go in apoplectic rage.

"Asami, you wouldn't dare – My men will never forgive you."

Asami looked at the yakuza, disgusted at the sight of his cock still hanging outside his pants. "Your men have turned their backs against you, Kuroda."

The crime lord raised his hand with the iron bar. Unlike Kuroda, Asami is well-trained in combat skills and is far stronger. The first blow to Kuroda's ribs had the man screaming.

"Pathetic, Akihito didn't even scream," Asami sneered as he delivered another blow to Kuroda's stomach. This time, he coughed out red, crimson liquid, splattering it on the iron bar.

"Ah, I was wondering how many more blows before I can see blood," Asami said easily and struck the iron bar at Kuroda again.

"St—stop, just kill me," Kuroda gritted the words out.

Asami delivered another blow. "You will die, Kuroda but not before you know pain. Getting Sakaki to assist you to bring me down is already a mistake; to touch and defile my property? You've just won your ticket to hell."

The fifth blow had the former yakuza unconscious. "Wake him up," he ordered Suoh.

Releasing the man, Suoh instructed a young guard to pass him a bucket of cold water which he poured it on Kuroda.

That got Kuroda awake almost instantly. Spurting out cold water, he glanced around his surrounding in dazed. When he finally made sense of it, his eyes showed fear.

Still smiling, Asami stepped on Kuroda's limp cock as he pointed the gun in between his eyes. Kuroda screamed, whether from the fear of seeing the gun or from the pain of having his dick crushed; Asami couldn't be bothered which. All he cared was to hear Kuroda's shouts of agony.

Kuroda raised his hands, trying to push the gun away but Asami gave him no chance to soil his white shirt. The yakuza fired two consecutive shots, watching the former leader of the Kuroda-gumi fall back on the floor, as dark crimson liquid began to pool around his head.

Asami stood up; nodding at Suoh and a total of four gun shots could be heard.

Asami glanced at Hayashi, who cowered at the corner, away from the group. "Don't worry; you'll have your turn later."

"Take him to the warehouse with Ishida and gather as many men as possible to the warehouse," he ordered Suoh before walking out of the room.

"Get up," Suoh ordered, dragging Hayashi up. "Prepare yourself, you traitor. The boss has lined up a very interesting itinerary for you."

Hayashi was already shivering when Suoh led him out of the room.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Toru listened to Kanzaki's report in silence, trying to absorb Akihito's condition so that he could report to his boss later.

"Takaba sama's two left ribs are fractured. They are thankfully, not broken but nevertheless the recovery is painful. During the process, he will have to take deep breaths or cough out every hour. Depending on Takaba sama's pain tolerance, the exercise can be excruciatingly painful but it is absolutely necessary."

Toru glanced at his master lying on the bed in hospital robes.

The doctor continued, "I won't be using compression wraps; it'd increase his chances of getting pneumonia. I'll prescribe some painkillers for Takaba sama instead."

"When will he be completely recovered?"

The doctor looked at the X-ray scans again. "Judging from the cracks, I'd say around six weeks – and Toru san?" the doctor looked slightly embarrassed.

"Kanzaki sensei?"

"Please advise Asami sama that physical activities have to be kept to a minimum during Takaba sama's recovery."

Toru didn't have to ask the doctor what sort of physical activities he was referring to. He mumbled his thanks to the sensei and signaled Ando to bring the car around. While Akihito changed, Toru whipped out his phone and called his boss.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

The warehouse where Ishida and Hayashi were located was full with spectators. By Japan's top crime lord's orders, all available guards employed under Asami Ryuichi were to report to the warehouse at the wee hours of the morning.

Since the chief, Suoh wasn't around to offer any explanations; many guards were confused as to why their badly beaten colleague was tied up on a chair next to an unidentified individual. Rumors were already flying around about the currently unconscious guard since a few guards were with Asami during the annihilation of the Kuroda clan.

When Suoh walked in with Toru, they took their positions, straightening their bodies, awaiting the chief's explanations.

"Asami sama will be arriving shortly," he said, addressing the guards in black suits. "The boss is in an extremely foul mood and if you don't want to end up like them – " he pointed his finger at Ishida and Hayashi, " – I suggest you zip your mouths."

"Toru, how's the young boss?"

"Two fractured left ribs and minor injuries on his face," Toru replied.

Suoh took his position behind Hayashi. "This isn't good. Where's the boss?"

Toru moved next to Suoh. "Asami sama went to the hospital to take Takaba sama back to the penthouse. Kirishima san and Ando are with them."

As soon as Toru has completed the sentence, they heard the distinctive sound of the limousine pulled into the compound of the warehouse. As door to the limousine slammed shut, the occupants in the room tensed, eyes fixated at the metal doors, waiting for the crime lord to enter.

Ando pushed the sliding door apart, revealing the perfectly dressed crime lord and the bespectacled secretary.

Asami scanned around, looking at his men before fixing his attention at his two prisoners. His men remained silent but they fidgeted and exchanged nervous glances with one another. _Perfect;_ it's just what he wanted. After tonight's show, they would have second thoughts about betraying him. He walked to the single chair in front of his prisoners, unbuttoned his coat and sat on it.

"Suoh, it's time to wake up our guests," he drawled, accepting a cigar from Kirishima.

Suoh retrieved two packets of smelling salts from his pocket. Passing one to Toru, he nodded at the younger guard as both of them held the torn packets near unconscious men's nose simultaneously. The strong odor woke them up almost instantly.

"A – sami Ryuichi," Ishida stammered, his eyes widening in shock at the cold rage of the yakuza's eyes.

"I'm flattered you know me," Asami replied, taking a puff of his cigar. "As much as I wanted to pay attention to you, I'll have to deal with some internal matters first."

Ishida trembled at the statement.

Passing the cigar to Kirishima, Asami stood up. He walked around Hayashi, circling him slowly. Without warning, he shot his fist out at the guard. "You plan to assassinate me and become the second in command for the Kurodas?"

Asami yanked Hayashi's hair, arching his neck painfully behind. "Do you really think you can succeed?"

Hayashi smiled. "I would have, if that fuck toy of yours didn't appear."

Unaffected by the remark, Asami's lips curved a smile, throwing the guard off balance. "That's where you're wrong. Your head will be on my dinner platter before you can even aim that gun at my face."

Releasing Hayashi, he signaled Suoh to use the baseball bat. With the bar in his hands, the bulky guard stepped forward, positioned himself in front of the guard and waited for Asami to give the green light.

The loud swooshing sound of the bat echoed the warehouse when Suoh hit Hayashi's left knee. The bone to his kneecap crushed, earning a loud scream from the guard. Asami thought he'd never heard a lovelier music.

"Again," he ordered.

Suoh complied. The scream was louder and more horrific this time.

"Pl – please, no!" Hayashi cried.

Asami took a step closer. "Crying so fast? Where's the spunk you displayed just now?" he sneered.

Beside him, Ishida trembled at the sight of Hayashi being tortured. He heard about Asami Ryuchi's ruthless way but to see it with his own eyes had his stomach turned inside out. He closed his eyes, unwilling to be the witness of such gory torture _. Oh God, will I die like that too?_ The thought of it almost made him wet his pants.

"Ishida, you always wanted to gather information about me. I'm letting you see this from an exclusive seat; be grateful."

When Ishida didn't reply, Asami ordered Toru. "Position Ishida's chair in front of Hayashi and make him open his eyes. If he refused, gouge them out."

The yakuza smiled, satisfied when Ishida's eyes shot open at his order. He could almost smell the fear in Ishida and it pleased him immensely.

He turned back to the sobbing Hayashi. "Release him."

Suoh cut the ropes before pushing the guard on the floor. Hayashi screamed when his shattered kneecap touched the concrete ground. Unable to support himself, his heavy body fell face down on the floor.

"Secure his hands and bring me the pliers."

"No!" Hayashi sobbed, already had ideas about his next punishment.

Asami crouched down, fisted his gloved hands into Hayashi's hair and yanked it up. "I bet Akihito said the same thing when you place your filthy hands on him," he snarled, slamming Hayashi's head on the ground.

With Toru and Suoh securing Hayashi's hands, Asami positioned the pliers on the guard's thumb, clipping the nails securely before pulling it out by force.

The guard screamed and Ishida wet his pants.

"The de-nailing has been a very popular torture method back in the medieval times," the yakuza said lightly, looking at the bloodied nail.

"Please, Asami sama, please forgive me." Hayashi sobbed.

"Where's the pride that you had just now?" Asami taunted before smiling menacingly, "This is only the first nail. You've nine more to go."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Kirishima fought back a shudder when he heard Hayashi's horrifying screams. He had expected that Hayashi would be subjected to torture but he did not foresee this. His eyes darted at Ishida who was forced to witness the cruel methods; it's no wonder the boy pissed his pants.

The bespectacled secretary remembered the look on yakuza's face when they were in the hospital. Asami was mostly calm when he listened to Toru's report on Akihito's condition but his eyes turned cold with fury when he saw the photographer in the waiting room, bruised and bloodied.

Akihito held on and was even uttering lame jokes with Asami. His defense broke when Asami carried him into the limousine; the boy did something that almost broke Kirishima's heart. He cried, silently.

Hayashi's screams brought the bespectacled secretary back to the present moment. The sight before him had turned chilling, Hayashi's six bloodied nails were on the floor and Asami was on his way to remove the seventh.

The former guard's vocabulary has been limited to two words: _Please and Stop._ From the way Kirishima sees it, his boss was too riled to stop what he was doing. He admired Toru's capabilities in remaining impassive as even Suoh looked a little green.

Deciding that it was enough, Kirishima thought he should step in and put a stop to everyone's misery. With Asami's trench coat hung neatly in his arms, he took a daring, forwarding step to his master.

Clearing his throat, he spoke, "Asami sama."

Asami glanced backwards, his piercing eyes at Kirishima.

Kirishima looked away from the piercing gaze. "I predict Takaba sama will be awake soon from the sedative. The guard with Takaba sama is new and might not be able to handle him if he wakes up."

Asami stood up, surprising the secretary. Pulling out his gun, he instructed Suoh to roll Hayashi to his back.

Aiming Hayashi's crotch, the yakuza said, "Your biggest mistake was putting your perverted hands on Akihito."

The gun shot had everyone in the warehouse jumped. Ishida sobbed openly, thinking of a similar punishment that he would soon face.

Asami wasted no time. Raising his gun again, he aimed at Hayashi's heart. Drowned in his own blood, Hayashi raised his hand, uttering two last words, "Kill me."

Complying gladly with the request, Asami fired a fatal shot at Hayashi's heart.

The yakuza turned to the sobbing photographer. His head automatically shook, "No," he pleaded.

"I'm sor—ry," he hiccupped, forcing the words out. "I won't do it again, I promise. I'll stay away from Takaba, please – " he halted when Asami fired a warning shot next to Ishida, shutting him up effectively.

"Kanda, which finger of this bastard's did you break just now?"

Kanda stepped forward from the crowd of stunned guards. "His left thumb and forefinger, Asami sama."

"No, please," Ishida sobbed harder.

"What do you think, Ishida-kun? Did you get the information you wanted from me?" Asami said as he cleaned his gun.

Ishida shook his head. "I swear I won't say anything. Please, spare me."

Asami looked at Ishida tear stained face in disgust and thought of Akihito. The way his lover had pleaded for this garbage's life infuriated him. He'd acquiesce to Akihito's wishes, all right, but not before injecting some fear in him, which was why he made Ishida watched the torture process.

The yakuza's gaze darkened, "If you ever thought of lining your own pockets using Akihito, you better think again, Ishida kun because the next time I catch you, you'll face a death worse than him," Asami growled, pointing at the dead guard.

"I—promise, Asami san. I'll disappear from Tokyo. I won't say anything."

"I shall hold on to your word. One word from Akihito or the press, I'll send the men to hunt you down."

Turning around, he ordered Ando, "Slice both his forefingers off and release him at the back alley. Make sure he won't be able to hold the camera again."

Eyes widened in fear, Ishida screamed, "No – no, Asami san!" but his calls went unanswered.

**Xx Business as Usual xX**

The dawn broke when Asami entered the penthouse and found Akihito sitting on the carpet, staring into the space. Dismissing the new guard, Asami took his seat on the couch next to his lover. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Akihito turned, looking up at the yakuza. "What happened to Ishida?" he whispered.

"Does your wound still hurt?"

"Did you kill him?" Akihito asked, almost too afraid to hear the truth.

Asami pulled his tie free. "He'll live."

The photographer let out a relieved sigh. Smiling genuinely, he moved in between Asami's legs and laid his head on Asami's knee. "Thank you."

Like a child, Asami placed his palm on Akihito's hair and gently stroke the shampooed hair. They enjoyed a quiet moment of intimacy, savoring each other's warmth.

It was Akihito who broke the contact. Wincing, he gingerly pushed himself up to sit on the yakuza's lap. When the infamous eyebrow shot up, Akihito looked away, embarrassed. "The floor is too hard and your lap is softer than the cushion. You got a problem with that?"

Asami chuckled. "No, it's rather refreshing that you're sitting on my lap willingly for once."

Akihito blushed. "If you're complaining, I'll get up," he said, trying to move away but the yakuza held him firmly on his lap.

"Stay," the deep voice commanded.

His lover complied shyly. They stayed in the position for a while before Akihito leaned forward near Asami's ear, whispering seductively, "Let's go to bed."

Surprised with the invitation, Asami could only comply with his lover's request. He scooped Akihito up, carrying him to the bedroom.

"Akihito?" Asami called as he laid the boy on the bed.

"Huh?" he responded, aroused.

"You heard what the doctor say, didn't you? No strenuous exercise for six weeks."

The boy's jaw dropped. "WHAT?" he almost shouted and his hand immediately went to his ribs. "But – but – "

Asami lifted Akihito's chin, kissing him hard. "Don't be mistaken, Akihito. Once you're well enough, you won't be getting any sleep. Rest up while you can."

Akihito grinned. "That's a promise, Asami Ryuichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroda-gumi – Gumi refers to a clan.  
> Waka gashira – second in command in a yakuza family.
> 
> A/N: I had reservations about writing the rape scene because the idea is overly used but I can't help myself! (Another fan girl fantasy of mine) I hope you didn't find the chapter a little too cliché.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: RiveReinStyx
> 
> This chapter is for psyNEKOpath who wanted to read Fei Long interacting with Asami, yuichichan17 who wanted to read about an insecure Akihito (thanks for reminding me about the Valentine's Day too!) and KittyCiel656 who wanted to read about Akihito worrying about Asami (coughs) - I shall not elaborate further or I'll give away the entire story! !
> 
> Warnings : Lemons  
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. I'm just borrowing them for my fictions.

_Flashback_

" _Don't be mistaken, Akihito. Once you're well enough, you won't be getting any sleep. Rest up while you can."_

" _That's a promise, Asami Ryuichi_."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

It had been nearly four weeks since Akihito's bold challenge to Asami. His older lover kept to his word; not once did he touch Akihito inappropriately and the photographer was getting sexually frustrated with every passing day. If he thought two weeks without sex was bad, abstaining sex for a whole month was driving him nuts. He tried making subtle advances at Asami but the yakuza brushed him off each time.

To make matters worse, Asami was spending less time at the penthouse. He'd leave shortly after Akihito woke up, only to return past Akihito's bedtime. The trend was worrying; considering Asami's sexual libido.

_How did he relieve himself?_ _Masturbating?_ Akihito wondered as he watched the yakuza getting dressed in front of the closet. With a pillow propped behind his back comfortably against the head rest, Akihito continued to stare openly at Asami's beautifully sculptured back.

Pushing an image of a naked Asami in bed, Akihito cleared his throat. "I'm going out today."

His lover didn't even turn to look at him. "No," came the curt reply.

"But I have been staying here for almost a month! I have to work or my skills will get rusty," the photographer protested.

Asami finished buttoning his white shirt and moved to sit on the bed, next to Akihito. "If that was all it took for your photography skills to get rusty, I guess you're not very good at what you do," the yakuza smirked.

Akihito's cheeks turned slightly red. "Bastard, I can't stay cooped up in here for the whole six weeks! Kou and Takato are worried about me! I planned to see them as soon as I drop by Takeda's desk."

"I hate to repeat myself, Akihito. You will have to stay here for another week before you can take a step out of the penthouse."

Akihito pushed away the duvet covers. "I have a job to do! You can't be caging me in here forever!" he said angrily, slapping a hand on his naked chest.

The yakuza pulled the covers to Akihito's chest again. "I've never locked you in the penthouse before but until you are certified fit by Kanzaki, you'll stay. Besides, Toru informed me that as of the moment you have no pending assignments."

There was a small smirk when Asami mentioned about his assignments. _Bastard,_ Akihito thought. He knew that Asami had either intercepted calls from Takeda to his cell phone or had ordered Toru to inform Takeda that he wouldn't be able to work for six weeks.

"You can't make me stay," Akihito said stubbornly, looking away. "Just you watch, I'm going out the minute you step out of the house," he finished rather childishly.

Asami reached out, caught Akihito's chin in his hands. "You're staying here until the end of the week."

"That's five days away! I'm not –"

"You know very well that I can make you," Asami leaned forward, kissing the photographer. "And I don't need to tell you what I'll do to make you do exactly so, do you?"

Sliding his hand behind the photographer's neck, he kept Akihito firmly in place and nibbled at the hollow just below his ear. "But if I do that, you'd be humiliated. I know that you hate that, Akihito. It'd be easier if you stop being stubborn and stay a couple more days."

Akihito was feeling strange sensations on his neck. The damn nerve must be connected to his lower half because he felt his cock hardened. The yakuza might be threatening him yet the deep husky voice Asami used as he nuzzled the hollow below his ear was enough to arouse him.

"Well?"

The photographer averted his eyes, ashamed that he was getting turned on by a threat. _That's fucking great, now I'm a big masochist too._

He looked up at the golden orbs again."Fine, but I have a condition."

The hand on Akihito's neck moved to the front before sliding up to his face. "And that condition is?"

Akihito slapped his lover's hand away. "I want to meet Kou and Takato, here."

"When a wife demands something from her husband, she's usually sexier."

"I'm – not – your – wife," the photographer enunciated every word, glaring at the yakuza. "And I'm forwarding the address to them regardless of what you say."

Asami stood up, picked up a black tie from the numerous ties he owned. "Shall I send Ando to chauffer them here?"

Unable to take his eyes away from Asami's lean fingers, he was lost for a moment. "Huh, you're actually okay with Kou and Takato coming here?"

Setting the tie in place, Asami picked up his coat from the edge of the bed. "I have no reasons to object, especially when you begged so nicely."

"You conceited bastard! Since when – "

"Be good, Akihito," Asami interrupted, ruffled his hair before turning to leave the bedroom, ignoring the photographer's curse.

Kirishima and Toru were already waiting when Asami opened the front door of his penthouse.

"Asami sama," they greeted simultaneously.

"Kirishima, is everything in order?" the crime lord asked coolly, passing his briefcase and trench coat to him.

"Yes, the talk with Fei Long will proceed at 6 pm today at Club Sion. For precautionary sake, I have stationed extra men around the club."

Asami nodded, pulling out a cigarette. "Keep the news away from Akihito, Toru. Until Fei Long returns to Hong Kong, Akihito will stay in the penthouse."

"Yes, Asami sama."

Asami knew that Fei Long is smart and cunning. Although his informant assured him that the leader of Baishe was no longer interested in seeking revenge; he wasn't willing to take the chances with Akihito; especially when the Chinese blatantly showed an interest in keeping the photographer for himself.

Asami took a drag of his cigarette, slowly exhaling. "His friends will drop by later. I'll leave you with them."

As Toru bowed, Asami continued, "Are you carrying your gun?

When Toru nodded his head, Asami gave him permission to enter the penthouse. Turning to Kirishima, he said grimly, "Let's go meet Fei Long."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

The minute Asami left, Akihito reached for his phone. He called Kou first, knowing that he was an earlier riser compared to Takato.

"AKIHITO!" Kou nearly shouted on the phone.

"Er – good morning Kou!"

"Don't you good morning me!" his friend shouted, "Where the hell have you been for the past three weeks? Takato and I tried calling you but you didn't answer. Do you know how worried we were?"

Akihito pushed the duvet covers away and grabbed a shirt. "Sorry guys. I er—got into an accident."

The angry voice immediately softened. "Hey, you all right buddy? What happened?"

"L – long story," Akihito quickly continued, "Are you free today?"

It took Kou a full three seconds to reply. "Did you have a fight with Asami san or something?"

Finally managed to put on his shirt, he walked to the couch in the sitting area and sat down. "What are you talking about, Kou? Why would I have a fight with him?"

Kou laughed. "You are too dense, Akihito. Did you forget that today is Valentine's Day? Aren't you supposed to be celebrating the day with Asami san?"

_Shit._ Normally Akihito would have noticed these special days; not that he celebrates any of them but during these festivities, the shops usually go overboard with the decorations. Bright colors filled every nook and corner of the street, making it impossible to miss. Since Akihito had been cooped up in the apartment, shut off from the world for nearly a month with only Toru and Asami to keep him company, he didn't realized.

"Of course not! I'm not a woman, Kou," Akihito blurted out.

"Woman or not, it wouldn't hurt to get him some chocolates," Kou teased, "Besides, isn't it a lover's job to do something like that?"

Akihito tried imagining Asami biting the chocolate, the way his tongue swirl around the chocolate, sucking on it – just by the thought of it made him hard. _Damn,_ _now I'm a major pervert too._

Ordering himself to stop with his sexual fantasies, he quickly changed the topic, "So, are you or are you not free today?"

"Of course I'm free. Takato is, too. Unlike you, we don't have a lover who –"

"Great!" Akihito interrupted. "I can't really meet you guys outside, can you come over instead?"

"Come over, as in to your apartment?"

Akihito stood up carefully, taking care not to put unnecessary strains on his healing ribs. "Yeah, can you?"

"S – sure." Kou sounded uncertain. "You sure? I mean we wouldn't want to intrude on your time with Asami san."

Akihito moved to the living room. Toru, who was in his usual seat, stood up and bowed at him. "Kou, you're unlike yourself," Akihito laughed and waved his hand at Toru as a greeting. "If it eases your worry, Asami's not in."

Kou chuckled. "And here I am trying to be considerate, thinking that you'd want to spend some lovey dovey moments with your Asami san."

Color flooded Akihito's cheeks. "I'm not spending it with him!"

"Chill, Aki-chan, I was only teasing," Kou almost purred.

Akihito accepted a glass of water from Toru. "Last chance, do you want to come?"

"Of course! We wanted to check your place out for ages!" Kou said enthusiastically. "I'll call Takato and we'll bring beer!"

Akihito took a sip and placed it on the table. "Great! I'll forward the address to you later, and Kou – ? " Akihito stood up from his seat, moved into the bedroom. He didn't want Toru to hear what he was about to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me to buy a box of wine-filled chocolates? I'll pay you later," he whispered.

He could almost picture the silly grin on Kou's face when he answered. "You can count of us to do that. We'll even have it gift wrapped for you."

"There's no need to go overboard. Just the usual –," Akihito trailed off when he heard the familiar monotonous tone of the telephone, indicating Kou had ended the call. "—will do," he muttered, staring at his own phone.

He texted Kou the address and reminded him not to go overboard with the chocolates although he doubt his friend would listen. _Well, it was worth a try_ , Akihito thought as he went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

He took his time with the shower, careful not to over-scrub his torso, in case he'd hurt himself. When he was done, he toweled dry and stood in front of the mirror. The lights at the closet allowed him to take a closer look to his fractured ribs. The swells on his face were mostly healed but his ribs were another story. Whilst he felt better, he wasn't in his top form. Gently, he poked a finger on it, testing if it hurt – and winced a little when he felt the dull pain.

As Akihito pulled out his favorite singlet and shorts, his eyes caught the sight of Asami's white shirt draped on the sitting area, the same one he wore to work yesterday.

The photographer's face flushed, remembering how Asami had unbuttoned his shirt with his back facing him. Akihito had feigned sleep then so he cracked an eye open to steal glances at the yakuza. He couldn't see Asami's fingers but then again, he didn't have to see his lover's long, lean fingers to know how he undressed. He already had those fingers and movements memorized.

Still naked, he walked towards the couch, picking the carelessly discarded shirt and brought it to his face. It smelled of Asami's Dunhill cigarettes, mixed with a whiff of his 10,000¥ cologne.

_Ridiculous price for a bottle of cologne_ – was the last thing the photographer thought before he found his cock hardened again. _Shit,_ he's getting a little sensitive.

Slowly, Akihito sat on the couch. Legs spread slightly; he traced his fingers to his stomach before moving lower to his cock. He brought Asami's shirt to his face, inhaling its scent as he stroked his cock slowly. His own hands weren't as satisfying and they're a poor comparison compared to his lover's experienced hands but he supposed that will have to do for the time being since he was desperate.

The faint knock on his door had his hands retreated almost immediately. "Takaba sama? The concierge just called to inform that they have cleared Takato san and Kou san to enter."

"Takaba sama, are you all right?" Toru asked again.

Jolting back to his senses, Akihito flung the garment on the floor, mortified with his own actions. "Yeah, I—I'm changing my clothes!" he replied as he dressed hastily, donning a white singlet paired with a sweater and shorts.

The doorbell rang just in time Akihito came out of the bedroom. Combing his damp hair with his fingers, he brushed the locks that fell on his face aside, pushing it to the back.

"I'll open it," he mumbled at Toru who bowed at his request.

"Akihito! Are you all right?" Takato gripped Akihito's shoulders the minute he opened the door.

"What happened to you?" Kou asked, draping an arm around Akihito, eyeing him curiously.

"There's no need to be worried, I merely fractured my left ribs –"

"You fractured your ribs?" Kou and Takato exclaimed. "How?" Both asked simultaneously.

"A baseball player accidentally hit me with the ball," Akihito lied smoothly. He hated lying to his best friends. He supposed there was no helping to it, knowing that the truth would cause unnecessary panic.

Kou released Akihito, shaking his head. "You're like a magnet to unfortunate events. Just two months ago, you told us that you received ten stitches on your forehead for falling down the stairs."

_Right,_ Akihito had forgotten that he used that excuse when he got hurt at Sion after he was beaten up by two employees who tried to steal from Asami's company.

"I think you better go to the shrine with us, Akihito. Get yourself a protective charm or something," Takato suggested.

Akihito made a face. "Takato, you seriously believe that those charms work?"

Kou and Takato removed their shoes at the genkan and followed Akihito inside to the living room.

"Who knows? You seemed to be getting hurt all the time even though you have Toru san to pro –" Takato trailed off.

Wondering what made his friends stopped; the photographer turned around and found his friends' gawking at the living room with their mouths wide open.

Akihito understood his friends' reactions; he shared the same thoughts when he first entered the apartment. He remembered how his eyes nearly popped out from the size of the apartment. Add in the expensive marble flooring, imported furniture and dim lightings to provide a relaxing ambiance, the penthouse was a dream to Akihito.

"Kou, Takato!" Akihito waved his hand at them, trying to get their attention.

"Akihito, this is where you live?" Kou asked when he could finally answer.

The photographer blushed, walking to the sitting area. "It's just an apartment – "

"This is NOT just an apartment," Kou differed, still dumbfounded.

Akihito led his friends to the sitting area. Kou and Takato lowered their bodies on the imported couch gently, as if they were sitting on glass.

"Ah, here are your chocolates," Takato said innocently, passing a paper bag to Akihito.

"Takato!" Akihito scolded, his eyes quickly darted at Toru whose expression didn't even flicker.

"What?"

Kou laughed. "You're supposed to be discreet, Takato! That's Asami san's chocolates."

"Kou!" Akihito hissed.

The dark haired boy raised his hand. "Oops, sorry, Akihito! Oh, and you don't have to pay us back."

The photographer raised his eyebrow in surprised. "Why not?"

"Because we went to Marukoshi and the manager, Suzuki san recognized us and told us that we didn't have to pay."

Slapping a hand on his forehead, Akihito groaned. "Why did you have to buy at Marukoshi?"

"We tried looking for wine-filled chocolates everywhere but couldn't!"

"I should have known. Did you tell him for whom you were buying it for?"

Kou scratched his face, looking guilty. "Well, we sort of told him because he was helping us write the Valentines' Day card."

"It wasn't our fault!" Takato protested when Akihito narrowed his eyes into slits. "Suzuki san was surprised when we told him it was for Asami san so we had to tell him that you sent us to buy the chocolates."

Now everyone knows that he got chocolates for Asami, Akihito sulked.

"Sorry, Akihito," Kou and Takato clapped their hands together.

The sight of his friends doing that had Akihito laughing. "It's fine, thanks for helping guys."

Takato cheered up. "Hey, so what are we supposed to do here?"

"Video games?" Kou suggested.

Akihito snorted. "Come on guys, we're not kids anymore. Adults have their own entertainment," he smiled, spreading both hands on the coffee table, rubbing it circular motion.

Kou and Takato's grinned. "Mahjong!"

"That's right!" Akihito snapped his fingers, smiling.

"But we're a player short," Kou sighed. "We can't play with only three of us."

Takato shifted nearer to Akihito. "What about Toru san, can he play?"

Akihito glanced at Toru who returned his master's gaze. He walked to the trio and knelt down. "I know how to play mahjong, Takaba sama. Would you like me to get it from your workroom?"

"Yes!" Akihito said happily before sitting on the carpet. Kou took his seat next to Akihito while Takato sat next to Kou.

When Toru returned with the box of mahjong tiles, he spread the mahjong papers on the table before pouring the tiles onto it. Then, he took his seat next to Akihito.

"What's the penalty?" Akihito asked.

"We're broke, so let's not gamble," Kou said.

The photographer couldn't agree more. He looked at the grocery bag Kou had brought along. "What about the person who scored the lowest point in every round drinks a glass of beer?"

Everyone smile spread, except Toru's.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

The door to Asami's private office in Club Sion knocked just before six in the evening. Asami passed the documents he was reading to Kirishima and leaned back against the couch. Suoh and Kirishima automatically took their position behind Asami, both hands behind their backs before nodding at Kanda to open the door.

Kanda opened the door carefully and the leader of Baishe strode in confidently in his formal business suit, accompanied by Yoh and a Chinese guard.

"Asami," drawled Feilong as he removed his sun glasses.

"Fei Long," Asami greeted.

The Chinese sat on the visitor chair uninvited, crossing his legs. "It's been a while."

Yoh stood behind Fei Long, bowing slightly at Asami. The other Chinese man simply glared at the yakuza.

Asami took a cigar from his coat and allowed Kirishima to light it, "It is. What business do you have here in Japan?"

The Chinese laughed, flipping his tied hair behind him before resting his hands on the arm rests. "Don't be so tensed. I came to offer you a business opportunity."

The yakuza raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you came purposely to Japan, to discuss business?"

"How is Akihito by the way?" Fei Long interrupted smoothly. "I haven't seen him since our memorable day at the onsen."

Fei Long was taunting him, gauging his reaction about Akihito. Allowing Akihito to service Fei Long was one of the biggest mistakes he had ever committed and he vowed that he would never allow the Chinese to touch his property again.

"He's alive, if that is what you want to know," Asami smirked.

Fei Long smiled. "Of course he is; he's your precious pet after all. I don't think you'll get rid of him so easily."

Asami took a drag of his cigar. "Are you here to discuss about Takaba?" he asked, careful not to use Akihito's given name as he didn't want Fei Long to know that they were on first name basis.

"Part of it," Fei Long crossed his legs, smiled. "I thought since I'm here to discuss business, I might as well enjoy his services again. Has he improved by the way?"

Refused to be led around by the Chinese, Asami decided that he'll play the game. Slowly, he took a drag of his cigar, savored the flavor in his mouth before blowing it out gently.

"Definitely, since I've been retraining him personally to my liking, his skills are now top notched," Asami smirked, "But I'm afraid we won't be repeating our onsen activity, Fei Long. I've been generous enough to let you sample him but don't forget, he's my property."

Fei Long let out a laugh. "So possessive, and here I thought I could see Akihito again since I am, in a way, captivated by those hazel eyes of his."

Asami felt his temper raised a notch but he hid his displeasure. Exposing his vulnerability is dangerous, especially with a man as intelligent as Fei Long. He replied, as calmly as possible. "Quit the small talks, Fei Long. You're wasting my time."

The Chinese leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "All right. Mah Wing Shing is dead, Tung Shing is annihilated and his drug empire in China had fallen. The police launched an all-out war against drugs, causing the entire drug operations to be on a standstill."

"And this concerns me because –"

Fei Long's lips curved a smile. "I heard what you did to Mah, Asami. Thanks to you, drug operations in mainland China were forced to shut down, therefore channeling most of the operations to Hong Kong instead."

Asami returned Fei Long's smirk. "That doesn't explain why you're here, Fei Long."

"I'm here to offer you a business proposition. You need a new supplier and I'm here to offer you exactly that."

The yakuza placed his cigar on the ashtray. Crossing his fingers, he replied, "I'm in no hurry to find a new supplier, Fei Long. I'm sure you've done your homework, I have a supplier now."

Fei Long leaned backwards. "One who's not very good at what he does," the Chinese interrupted. "Lu Qian is an extremely cunning man, just like Mah. I'm sure you've done your homework about him too," Fei Long threw back the words at Asami.

Asami curved a smile. "You're desperate, Fei Long. I wonder why."

_That hit the mark,_ Asami thought as he watched the leader of Baishe twitched a little. If it were merely a business proposition, Fei Long could have contacted him through other means. To have him personally fly to Japan, Asami could only draw up two possibilities. He is either here because he needed this business arrangement badly or he wanted Akihito.

And the yakuza originally thought it was the latter. However, when Asami managed to hit Fei Long's weak spot, he finally realized that the leader of the Chinese triad wasn't here for the photographer but to secure a deal. Whatever reason it may be, Asami was about to find out why.

"You don't have to know about that, Asami." Fei Long began to lose his cool a little.

"I heard Lu Qian is slowly gaining influence in Hong Kong so you came to me, hoping that I'd switch supplier to secure Baishe's position as the kingpin of Hong Kong and China."

The slightly defeated look on Fei Long confirmed Asami's suspicions. The yakuza let out a small, victorious laugh that he knew would further infuriate the Chinese triad leader.

The guard behind Fei Long growled and drew out his gun, "How dare you make fun of our boss?"

Suoh had his revolver in his hands before the guard could even raise his gun at Asami. "I wouldn't suggest that, if I were you," the bulky guard growled.

Unperturbed by the sight of the gun, Asami continued calmly, "You know I don't have to work with you, Fei Long. As long as I'm willing to pay, I can get my supplies anywhere I want."

Yoh spoke in Cantonese, ordering the guard to keep his gun. The man refused, tightening his grip on the gun as he argued in the Chinese dialect.

Kirishima was not fluent in Cantonese but he understood that the Chinese guard was belittling Asami. Without waiting for Asami to respond, Kirishima took out his gun and pointed it at the shorter guard.

"One more word about Asami sama, I'll put a hole on your head," he warned.

"Chen, I will not tolerate insolence. Keep your gun now or I'll tie a rock on your feet and dump you in Tokyo Bay myself."

Fei Long's orders had the guard cowered.

"Kirishima, Suoh, keep your guns," Asami spoke without looking at his men.

"I apologize, shall we continue?" Fei Long said rather charmingly. "Asami, sooner or later, Lu Qian will cheat you, just like Mah. Pass the baton to me; I will ensure that your shipment arrives on time and in full.

Asami knew Fei Long was right. He heard many things about Lu Qian but for the lack of a better option, he went to the Lu. He thought of working with Fei Long, only he hadn't formulated a perfect plan to approach him. As if luck was on his side, Fei Long contacted him first, allowing him to rethink and regroup his strategies.

"Promises like that are not convincing enough to make me switch supplier."

"A five percent reduction on the rates, would that suffice?"

Finally achieving what he wanted, the yakuza smirked. He rose from his seat gracefully, buttoning his coat.

Fei Long stood up smoothly, extending his hand, "Do I take it that you've agreed?"

Asami shook the offered hand, "We have a deal."

Fei Long withdrew his hand. "Now that we've reached a favorable conclusion, shall we celebrate our new business partnership over a drink?"

"We can head down to the club for a drink," Asami offered, playing the perfect host as he walked to the door.

"Why not invite Akihito? I'd like to see him."

Asami didn't bother hiding his displeasure. "I've said this before and I'll say it again, Akihito is mine."

A smirk grace Fei Long's lips. "You're too possessive. I fail to see what Akihito sees in you."

Ignoring the yakuza's deadly glare, Fei Long continued, "Well, pass him a message for me, will you? Tell him if he's tired of you, he can come to me in Hong Kong."

Asami told himself not to be led around by Fei Long. He regained his composure and smiled thinly. "That won't be possible because I will not let him go. I'd rather drag him to the pits of hell with me than send him to you."

Fei Long looked at Asami in annoyance. "Asami, you're really an unlikable person."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

"Akihito, you're too good at this!" Takato grumbled as he gulped down his beer.

Akihito laughed cheekily, pushing the mahjong tiles to the center. "I'm the best!" he gloated.

"I'm getting drunk, Akihito," Kou said, covering his mouth to stop the reflux.

Akihito scooted nearer to Toru, eyeing him. "How come you're good at mahjong too? I thought you were in the army?"

Toru pushed his set of mahjong tiles to the center. "We play occasionally when we were off duty."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Akihito sulked. "No wonder you agreed to play with us despite knowing the penalty. You never drink while you're on duty."

His guard gave him an apologetic look. "I apologize, Takaba sama."

Akihito waved his hand. "I don't mind, since I won most of the rounds anyway," he grinned.

Kou finished his can, crushed it before dumping it into the make shift bin next to him. "Damn, there goes our plan," he groaned.

The photographer had a nagging feeling that his friends weren't up to something good. "What plan?" he asked suspiciously.

Takato rested his head on the table. "Kou and I thought of getting you drunk so we can tie a huge ribbon around you and present you to Asami san when he comes back."

Akihito sprang up from his seat, blushing. "Hey, that's not even –"he halted when he heard the familiar 'You've got a mail' ring tone on his phone.

He grabbed it immediately, ignored the cheeky grin on his friends' faces and scrolled the screen with his fore finger. It was from Sanada, the entertainment reporter.

' _Yo, Takaba_ ,' the cheery message started. ' _Sorry about the other time when I couldn't get Setsuna's tickets for you. But I managed to get something good. I know you've been crazy over this guy and you always complained that you couldn't even get a single shot of him. I happened to see him while I'm on an assignment. Just open the attachment and you're welcome!'_

"What attachment?" Akihito asked aloud, smiling as he noticed Sanada had even inserted the thumbs up emoticon. Without hesitation, he downloaded the zipped file.

As he waited for the file to be downloaded, he shifted his attention to his friends who were singing about Valentines' Day and chocolates. Akihito laughed when Takato did a poor impression of the actor in the chocolate commercial.

He sat down, a hand on his ribs, trying not to laugh too much or risked getting his ribs hurt. Finally, he focused back to his phone.

_Great, the download is completed._ Akihito thought, clicking on the file; and froze.

He didn't know how he should react when he saw Asami and Fei Long sitting in Club Sion next to each other, toasting whisky. The picture looked harmless but it didn't fool Akihito. He was, after all a trained observer. Though Asami's face wasn't clear, Akihito detected the barest hint of smile on his face. And Fei Long; the Chinese crime lord returned his lover's smile as he raised his whisky glass, toasting the drink.

_Was this the reason why Asami hadn't been touching him lately? Because he had Fei Long to satisfy him?_

Akihito tried not to be obsessed with the fact that his yakuza lover hadn't been making his usual play in bed. He reminded himself that he was hurt and Asami was merely tired after spending long hours in the office.

_Quit it, Takaba Akihito!_ He scolded himself. They were sharing drinks, why should he get so twisted over it?

_But Asami sees him as an equal, a worthy opponent; a man,_ an inner voice nagged. He might be naïve but he was no fool. Akihito spent some time with Fei Long in Hong Kong and whilst it wasn't very long, it was enough to understand that Fei Long still harbor some feelings for Asami. Fei Long wanted Asami's heart, his acknowledgement and even though Asami could never offer him that, he begrudgingly admitted that the Chinese was exceptionally talented and he was a worthy opponent.

Akihito stared at his phone again. Asami looked devilishly handsome with the same suit he wore that morning while Fei Long ditched his usual cheong sam, opting for a business suit instead. _Both of them made a great picture,_ thought Akihito and immediately felt his heart twitched.

He couldn't even describe his emotions clearly. It wasn't jealousy he was feeling right now, nor was it anger.

Feeling sick all of a sudden, he clamped his hands over his mouth. The tears were coming, and Akihito knew he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. He closed his eyes forcefully, willed for the tears to stop pooling around his eyes.

_Did Asami betray him for Fei Long? Did Asami look at Fei Long, then at him; and regret?_ Just thinking about it made Akihito's heart ached.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

"Akihito, you all right?" Kou stopped laughing when he realized his friend had been staring at his phone silently for a full ten seconds.

Toru who had been watching Akihito closely, felt something wasn't quite right when he saw the photographer had suddenly gone silent. Standing up, he padded towards Akihito, peering at the contents of his phone.

_Shit_ , Toru thought, _who could have sent Takaba sama something like that?_ His initial thoughts went to Ishida. He scratched the idea seconds later when he remembered Kirishima informed him two mornings ago that Ishida had left Tokyo to settle down in a remote, fisherman village in Okinawa.

"Hey, isn't that the foreigner who invited us on his ship?" Takato asked, looking at the phone curiously.

Kou moved closer, squinted his eyes. "Yeah, that's him. What's he doing with Asami san? Do they know each other?"

"Takaba sama , this is – "

Toru stopped whatever he was going to say when he noticed Akihito's face turned sheet white, his hazel eyes shocked as he continued staring at the contents.

"Akihito," Kou called urgently, shaking his hand.

Slowly, the photographer looked up at his best friends. He kept the phone, offering an unconvincing smile.

"Let's continue our mahjong."

_The words came out a little forceful,_ Toru thought.

"Akihito, are you unwell? Do you need to lie down?" Takato placed a hand on Akihito's forehead.

The photographer pushed Takato's hands away, standing up abruptly. "I am perfectly fine, let's play mahjong!" he raised the volume of his voice in attempts to sound cheerful.

The utter misery on Akihito's face and in his voice made Toru flinched. If Asami were to see his lover's face right now, Toru had no doubts the person responsible for putting that look on Akihito would be severely punished.

_Asami sama must be informed immediately_ , he thought, retrieving his phone.

And the guard barely had time to press a single button when his master snatched the phone, keeping it in his pockets.

"What are you doing, Toru? We're waiting for you to start." Akihito's voice cracked.

With Kou and Takato in front of him, there was no way Toru could explain things to Akihito. He obliged his master, sitting on the expensive rug again and started arranging the mahjong tiles.

_It's bad,_ Toru decided five rounds later when he noticed Akihito was losing on purpose. The photographer purposely threw out good cards for Kou and Takato, causing him to lose points. Akihito didn't even need to be told to drink; he voluntarily took the cans of beer and chugged down the entire tin before his friends could protest.

"Takaba sama, stop. You've had enough," Toru took the can of beer from Akihito.

Akihito snatched it back from his guard. "Leave me alone, Toru. I got the lowest point, I should drink," he slurred.

"Akihito, Toru san is right. You're drunk," Takato said as he helped Toru to retrieve the can from Akihito's hands.

"I'm not drunk!" Akihito laughed. "I can hold my liquor well! Did you remember during the New Year party at obaachan's place?" he threw his head back, laughing heartily.

"We remember, you were drunk too," Kou said, slowly pushing the unopened cans of beer away from Akihito's reach.

"I wasn't!" Akihito said angrily, trying to stand up, only to knock his knee on the coffee table, causing him to tumble backwards on the couch.

"Takaba sama!" Toru said urgently, helping him up. He cursed when Akihito started to cry over his bruised knee.

Sensing Toru's worry, Kou said, "Don't worry about Akihito, Toru san. He tends to go bipolar when he's drunk."

Obviously hadn't seen this side of Akihito before, Toru was at a loss. Thankfully, Takato and Kou have been friends with Akihito long enough to know how to deal with him.

"Toru san, do you mind getting us some water for Akihito?" the guard nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Kou, do you know how I got – hic– Setsuna's tickets for you during the New Year's Eve?" Akihito stopped his tears and grumbled, slapping a hand on his knee.

"We do, Aki-chan. You asked Asami san for the tickets right?" Kou soothed, patting Akihito's back.

Akihito placed both hands on Kou's shoulder. "I literally worked my ass off for that!"

Obviously had no clue what Akihito was referring to, Kou merely agreed, "Yes, Takato and I know that you worked hard for it."

"That's – hic– right. And that bastard actually tossed me aside for Fei Long!" Akihito wrapped his arms around Kou's neck, tightening his grip.

Already to the brink of suffocation, Kou signaled Takato to pull Akihito away. Takato pried Akihito's hands from Kou's shoulder, pulling him back so Akihito was resting on his chest. "Who's Fei Long? Takato asked.

"Acquaintance of Asami sama," Toru answered as he walked into the living room with a glass of water.

Takato and Kou sensed there were more to that but were smart enough not to ask further. Toru passed the glass to Takato, exchanging places with him. Toru had never doubted Takato's friendship with Akihito; still it would be disastrous if his boss were to walk in at that particular moment, seeing his lover resting his back on another man's chest.

_Not that Asami sama would close an eye if he sees Akihito on my chest,_ Toru thought rather miserably.

"Akihito, drink some water. It'll help with the hangover," Takato murmured, gently lowering the glass on Akihito's lips.

"I'm NOT drunk!" Akihito flung his arms and the glass fell on the expensive carpet.

"Ah, shit," Kou cursed, watching the dark, wet stains spreading on Akihito's sweater. Bending down to pick the glass, Kou spoke, "Toru san, I think we better change his shirt and put him to bed."

Toru nodded and placed an arm around Akihito's back, supporting him up. "This way," he said, directing the duo out of the living room and into the master bedroom.

"Holy shit," Takato gasped as he opened the door.

The room was huge, bigger than an average Japanese's apartment. The king size bed stood at the center of the room on a slightly raised, carpeted platform. Across from it was a flat screen that hung neatly on the wall. The sitting area was located at the end of the room, next to the balcony, separated by panels of wide glass doors.

He looked at Kou who shared the same expression, only he wasn't vocal about it. As both of them continued to marvel at the size of the room and its luxurious décor, Toru placed Akihito on the bed.

"Do you mind getting Takaba sama's shirt from the closet?"

Embarrassed, Kou stopped gawking. He quickly walked to the closet, pulling the handle and made an audible gasp. The closet itself housed at least a few hundred pieces of clothing.

"Takaba sama's clothes are on the left," Toru spoke from behind.

Like a child being caught staring rudely, Kou blushed and immediately grabbed the nearest shirt he could lay his hands on, closing the closet quickly. He already felt that he had somehow intruded at Akihito's and Asami's space.

"Here," Kou whispered, passing the shirt to Toru. "We'll help him take off the sweater," he continued, signaling Takato to help him. Together, they tried pulling off Akihito's wet sweater but the boy was giggling so much that it made their task impossible.

"Stop it, Kou! It tickles," Akihito laughed, pushing Kou's hands away.

"Akihito, come on. You got to take this thing off or you'll catch a cold!" Takato reached for the sweater again.

_I should call Kirishima_ , Toru thought, dropping the shirt on the floor to assist the duo.

"Nonsense, I haven't gotten a cold in – " Akihito halted his sentence, raising his fingers to count.

"—a month."

Toru recognized the voice anywhere. In slow, deliberate movements, he turned behind. Asami Ryuichi stood at the door, his golden eyes pierced at the group of men and his lover. Kirishima stood behind him with his coat draped neatly on his arms.

"A – Asami sama," Toru stood up and bowed.

"Asami san!" Kou and Takato said, relieved. They released Akihito, backing from the bed to make way for the yakuza.

"Hey, you're back!" Akihito stood up, wobbled to his lover and tripped over the carpet in the process, falling into his arms.

"Toru, what is going on here?" Asami asked as he gathered the boy in his arms.

"Ah – we can explain," Kou began, scratching his face absentmindedly. "Akihito got a little drunk and we were trying to change his sweater after he spilled the entire glass of water on it."

The lack of response from the crime lord was uncomfortable, even for Kou and Takato. After a moment of silence, the yakuza spoke, "I'll take it from here," he said, addressing Akihito's friends.

Kou nudged at Takato's arm. "Ah – we're about to leave anyway, right Takato?"

The light haired boy nodded, "Yes, we better go or we'll miss the last train."

"That won't be necessary," Asami interrupted, supporting a sleepy Akihito in his arms. Glancing backwards at his secretary, he ordered, "Kirishima, ask Suoh to take Akihito's friends home."

Kirishima bowed. Stepping aside, he offered the boys a polite smile. "This way, Takato san, Kou san,"

"Akihito, call us tomorrow okay?" Takato patted Akihito's back and walked out of the room with Kou.

"Toru, what did he take?" Asami spoke the minute the door to the master bedroom closed. He assisted the boy to the bed, made him removed his wet sweater before pulling the duvet to his chin.

"Beer, whiskey and brandy," the stoic guard replied.

Akihito isn't usually the type who drinks, let alone mixing alcohol. With his low alcohol tolerance, it was suicidal. Asami sat on the bed, removing his tie as he looked at his sleeping lover. Akihito's eyebrows furrowed as he slept. Clearly something was troubling the photographer.

"Did he go out today?"

"No, Kou san and Takato san came around 3 and they played mahjong until –"

"Continue," the crime lord ordered when the guard hesitated.

Toru bowed. "Until Takaba sama received a mail from an acquaintance. I wasn't sure of the details but there was a photo attachment."

"What was the content?" the yakuza's voice was icy now.

"A picture of you with Fei Long in Club Sion," Toru said clearly. "Takaba sama began to lose the rounds on purpose so he could drink. I wanted to inform Kirishima san but Takaba sama took my phone and kept it in his pockets."

True enough, the phone was in Akihito's pockets when Asami slid his hands into Akihito's khaki shorts. Passing the phone to Toru, Asami walked out of the room and moved to the living room. He found Akihito's phone under the table. He picked it up, bypassed Akihito's security on the lock screen and checked the mail he received.

Asami raised an eyebrow at the contents of the mail. The sender was a Sanada Hideki and from what he had read and understood, Sanada sounded as if he was helping Akihito.

_So, blackmailing was clearly not the issue_ , the yakuza thought. His gaze flickered at a royal blue paper bag on the floor next to couch. Recognizing Marukoshi's paper bag, he took it, looking at the contents.

A neatly wrapped chocolate box was in it, complete with ribbons and a small fancy paper with gold lettering that read 'Happy Valentine's Day, Asami.'

The sound of someone clearing his throat had Asami's attention diverted to the lanky guard he hired to protect Akihito.

"Takaba sama requested Kou san to get it for him," Toru explained.

Amused, Asami flipped the box of chocolate around as he thought of Akihito's mortified look when he asked for his friend's help to get it. He had forgotten that it was Valentine's Day today. His thoughts went to his secretary, who must have collected the pile of chocolates on his behalf and dumped them in the trash bin.

Still, that doesn't explain why Akihito got drunk on purpose. Getting more frustrated with not knowing, Asami waved his hand at Toru, dismissing him. The guard bowed, bade him goodnight before excusing himself.

Asami let out a humorless laugh. It isn't like him to sit around and wait; Asami Ryuichi doesn't guess, he gets the answers when he wants it. Standing up, he decided that he'd confront Akihito about it. Knowing his stubborn pride, Akihito is unlikely to tell him what happened, Asami can attest to that.

He walked into the bedroom and his golden eyes immediately rested on the bundle, now buried in the warm duvet covers. Asami slid into the covers, pulling it away slightly to reveal Akihito.

Asami intended to wake the photographer using his best method – sex. Akihito seemed to sense his intentions for his eyes fluttered opened. Locking his gaze at Asami, he smiled coyly.

_He's still drunk,_ Asami noted but decided that Akihito would just have to answer his questions. "Akihito –"he began but was cut off immediately when his lover suddenly flung the covers away roughly, pushing him to bed.

Asami stared at his lover. Akihito was on top on him, straddling him. Before he could even utter his lover's name, Akihito had crushed his mouth on his, kissing him roughly, forcing his lips to open before slipping his tongue inside. The kiss was deep and possessive, as if Akihito was marking Asami as his.

He raised his hands, cupping Akihito's cheeks but the photographer gripped on his wrists, pushing them above his head, caging him. In the midst of obliging to his lover's kisses, Asami didn't hear the sound of a metal cuff secured around his hands. By the time he realized it, it was too late.

The yakuza broke off the kiss. "Akihito, what are you doing?"

"Tying you up," his lover slurred. "I love the taste of you," his voice was low and husky.

Asami's blood leapt immediately with lust as his lover brushed his lips on his neck.

Pushing himself up so he was leaning his back against the headrest, he watched Akihito sat up straight as he took off his white singlet in slow, deliberate movements. The singlet was thrown backwards before his hands went to the buckle of his khaki shorts. He climbed off Asami only to peel the shorts and boxers off slowly, one at a time.

The need to flip the boy to his stomach and thrust his hardened cock into his tight hole was tempting but Asami held back. The metal cuffs didn't bother him a bit; he could have easily broken it into two if he wanted but he was fascinated and wanted to see the intoxicated boy taking the lead.

Fully naked, the boy climbed onto him again, brushing his cock on Asami's on purpose, smiling before placing his hands on the bed into a crawling position. Like a cat, the boy took his mouth again urgently, rougher this time.

Akihito reached for Asami's shirt and tore it, sending the first three buttons of his white designer shirt flung across the room. The photographer unbuttoned the rest impatiently, pushing the white shirt that was covering the yakuza's magnificent torso. He lowered his mouth to Asami's nipples, kissing it at first before biting on it.

It took a great deal of effort not to yield to the urges of his lust, ripped the damn cuffs apart and pushed his lover on the bed.

"Akihito – "

Akihito ignored Asami and moved lower to his belt. The yakuza was surprised at his lover's steady hands when he unbuckled his belt for Akihito had always fumbled; finding hard to concentrate in his task as he was too aroused.

The belt was pulled out, thrown aside. Asami watched the photographer lowering his mouth to his dress pants again. He darted out his tongue, licking his hardened cock through the expensive fabric before slowly unzipping the zipper with his teeth, all the while locking his hazel eyes with his golden orbs.

Asami had never seen Akihito so erotic before. The boy cuffed him to bed a few times, mostly under his request and even during those times, Akihito had never exhibited such daring acts before. He was always blushing, trembling, looking away.

The yakuza's voice hitched when Akihito took his leaking cock in his mouth, bobbing his head, pleasuring him. Asami's breath ragged, his visions blurred as he watched Akihito drove him to madness with his talented mouth.

Just when Asami thought he could no longer hold much longer, Akihito's mouth left his. He nearly groaned with frustration.

"Not yet," Akihito purred, licking the inner of Asami's thighs. "Was I better than Fei Long?"

Asami's eyes snapped wide open. "What are you talking about?" his eyebrows narrowed at his lover.

"Did Fei Long do this to you too?" Akihito straddled him. He placed two fingers in his mouth, coating it with saliva before inserting them in his puckered hole.

"Akihito –" the yakuza growled.

The warning didn't bother Akihito. He continued, "Since you refused to have sex with me, I'll help myself," the photographer said, removed his fingers and impaled himself on Asami.

"Akihito," the yakuza's voice was hoarse.

There was no finesse in their lovemaking. Akihito was demanding and urgent as he rode him hard and fast.

"Asami!" The photographer moaned.

It was heavenly, Asami decided, watching the boy on top of him. How many days did he spend thinking about Akihito like this? Holding back was not easy; it took all his will power not to touch the boy when he was recuperating from his injuries. That was why he spent longer hours at work, keeping his lust in control.

_He's losing stamina_ , Asami thought when he noticed Akihito's movements had gone slower. _It's time,_ Asami decided, planning to break the chains to the hand cuffs.

As if Akihito heard his intentions, he placed his hands on Asami's shoulder, gripping it hard for support as he rode him faster. He removed a hand, closing it around his own erected cock, pumping it.

Asami leaned his head back, groaning at the erotic display in front of him. He felt Akihito screamed his name before spurting the white, thick semen on his stomach.

And the movements stopped. The yakuza stared at Akihito, disbelieved. The boy actually slumped on his chest, fast asleep with his hardened cock still buried deep in Akihito's ass.

Effortlessly, Asami broke the metal chain. His thin lips curved a smile. Akihito is in for a great surprise when he wakes up.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Akihito stirred awake slowly, smiling.

_What a great dream,_ he concluded. To watch Asami surrendering himself to his masterful lovemaking skills was an absolute pleasure.

He stretched – correction, he tried to stretch himself but something was clamping onto his arms tightly.

He opened his eyes and closed them again, slowly adjusting them to the bright lights before opening them again.

Asami had his hand propped against the pillow comfortably, staring at him.

_Oh shit_ , Akihito gulped when he noticed he was bound with Asami's S&M leather cuffs. It was never good if Asami used one of his secret equipment.

"Asami, what – what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

The yakuza smirked, trailing his hand around his nipples. "What do you think?"

"Let me go, you pervert!"

"Finally back, Akihito? I thought I'd never see your fiery eyes again although I must say I don't dislike the seductive Takaba Akihito."

The photographer gulped. "You – you mean that wasn't a dream?"

Asami cupped Akihito's chin, turning it to his direction as he gazed on his hazel eyes. "It was real, even to the last bit where you climaxed and fell asleep without me releasing."

Akihito's cheeks turned crimson at Asami's statement. "I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing."

"You were very drunk," Asami agreed, pinching his nipples. "But still you had me tied up and had your way with me."

Akihito stifled a moan at the foreplay.

"Care to explain what were you thinking when you saw the photo of me and Fei Long together?"

The photographer's eyes widened slightly before looking away, staring at the pillow. "Nothing," he whispered.

Asami cupped Akihito's jaw, forcing the photographer to look at him again. "You thought I was fucking Fei Long, didn't you?"

"I did not!"

"Your emotions are transparent, Akihito," Asami curved a smile.

The sinister smile on Asami made Akihito gulped. Akihito knew he wouldn't get out of this if he didn't admit to it. Defeated, he whispered, "Did you regret taking me?"

"What are you talking about?"

The low, dangerous tone made Akihito shivered but it was too late to make any excuses. He stared at Asami, "Did you regret making me your lover and not Fei Long?

Akihito choked back tears when Asami remained silent _. Fuck_ , he's not going to cry like a sissy. If Asami is tossing him out, he's going to walk out of the penthouse with his head held high.

Asami moved so he was hovering on top of Akihito. "Do you know how many nights I have to stand under the cold shower?"

"Huh?" What the hell was Asami talking about? Wasn't he tired of him and went to Fei Long? "You – you were avoiding it," Akihito mumbled.

"You were injured. Kanzaki said you needed six weeks to recover." Asami replied. "And I believed I've told you that I'll fuck you senseless once you're well enough, did I not?"

_Ah shit, did the absence of sex made him stupid?_ Akihito gulped.

"Or perhaps you were jealous?" Asami asked and knew that he was right when Akihito blushed furiously.

"I – I'm NOT!" Akihito denied, although it was practically the truth.

The yakuza curved a smile, already foreseeing an enjoyable night. "What a foolish boy, to be jealous of Fei Long. He's a business partner, nothing more."

"You—you don't have to explain it to me , I –"

"Now that things are cleared," Asami smiled almost evilly, tracing a finger to Akihito's cock, "You will be punished."

"Nnn," Akihito moaned when Asami slipped a finger into him. "What for?" he panted when his lover added another finger before moving them in and out slowly.

"For you to think that I have an illicit affair with Fei Long that was inexcusable," the yakuza drawled.

"Ah – Asami! We just had sex!" Akihito protested when Asami slipped the third finger inside.

"You did," Asami reminded him as he moved his fingers faster. "I thought I was being considerate due to your injuries but it turns out you were having some silly thoughts about me and Fei Long. Just the thought of it is revolting."

Akihito couldn't respond; he was too aroused to bother with what Asami was saying. Finally, when he thought he could no longer take it, Asami replaced his fingers with his erected cock.

The boy screamed from the intense pleasure. "Asami, please!" he begged.

The last thing Akihito could remember before he surrendered himself completely to the erotic pleasures was Asami whispering near his ear, "Brace yourself, Akihito. You're not getting any sleep tonight."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

In the wee hours of the morning, Asami gazed at his exhausted lover and curved a smile. His lover's wrists were slightly red from the bindings and the essence of their lovemaking was evident from the cum dripping from his delectable ass.

Even after their fourth time, – fifth time for Akihito –Asami was still not sated but he held back himself, reminding Akihito is still not fully recovered.

He cleaned the boy gently with a wet cloth and slipped into the bed, pulling the covers to his chest. Akihito rolled to his side unconsciously, resting his head on Asami's shoulder. The yakuza wrapped his arm around the boy, squeezing his shoulders gently before finally taking a well-deserved rest. It had been three long weeks.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Ororo Girl, who wanted a chapter dedicated to the four guards.   
> Beta-ed by the wonderful RiveReinStyx. Thank you!  
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. I own nothing but Toru, Ando and the baddies in the fiction.

A man in business suit entered the Nishi Azabu bar, the soft lighting revealed tables with plush cushions. At the bar counter, a man and a woman whispered softly before they broke into laughter, almost downing the soft music that was being played on the expensive speaker.

Toru was in his usual bodyguard uniform; black dress pants paired with a white shirt and a coat, saved for the black tie.

There were a few people in the bar, mostly women, and they whispered amongst themselves as the handsome guard walked past them. A few attractive women sauntered past him on purpose, batting their eyelashes but Toru was too preoccupied to observe such trivial matters.

The bar was nicknamed the Sky Bar. Located at the sixty-eighth floor in a building, the bar provided a clear, stunning view of the Tokyo Tower. Patrons who frequented the bar often marvel at the night view of the majestic tower as they sipped their martinis with their partners.

But that wasn't why Toru came to the bar. He scanned around and finally found his drinking companions seated on an oversize, semi-circle couch with their backs facing him. Two other single sofas surrounded the couch on each side, all facing the wide panel glass that showcased the Tower.

He quickened his pace towards the three men and out of habit, bowed slightly when he arrived.

"Good evening, Kirishima san, Suoh san, Ando. I apologize for being late." Toru sat on the empty seat between Ando and Suoh.

"What happened? Did Asami sama ask you to guard the young boss?" Suoh asked, his fingers tracing the rim of the whisky glass.

"No, I was rescheduling Takaba sama's work appointments." Toru signaled the pretty waitress for a glass of imported beer.

Ando cradled his glass in his hands. "It's rare isn't it, for the four of us to sit here?"

"Yes, usually Suoh and I have different days off since one of us will need to be with Asami sama." Kirishima smiled, pushing his spectacles up.

Suoh downed the amber liquid in his glass before signaling the waiter to pour him another. "Speaking of the boss, why were we given the same day off?" he asked, directing the question at the secretary.

His long-time friend looked puzzled. "I am not clear with the details. Asami sama merely said that he will be working from home."

Suoh immediately looked serious. "Any pending tasks? I thought after the discussion with Fei Long, everything should be smooth."

As if it was the most natural thing to say, Toru interrupted, "Asami sama is currently busy with Takaba sama. He has been for the past 24 hours."

Ando choked on his beer. "Toru san, only you can say that in that face!" he said, color flooded his cheeks.

Kirishima nodded, smiling. "Your straight as an arrow personality is what makes Asami sama trusts you."

Toru actually felt slightly embarrassed by the praise. Unsure of how he should reply, the guard took a gulp of his beer, choked on it a little, earning a loud laugh and a smack on the back by Suoh.

"Don't be so tense, Toru," Suoh chuckled.

"Don't tease him further Suoh," Kirishima smiled before turning to Ando, "How are you finding the job?"

It was Ando's turn to gulp down his own beer. "It's – it's all right, I supposed."

Suoh leaned forward. "What's bothering you?"

Ando looked at his glass, gripping it tighter. "There's nothing wrong with the job –" Ando began nervously. "It's just that it's not easy being Takaba sama's guard. I can't shake the feeling that I'm doing the wrong thing every time I'm with him. If Takaba sama reports my incompetence to Asami sama, I'll –"

"Takaba sama is not the type of person who complains just because he's unhappy with someone," Toru cut in.

Ando looked up at his senior. "But Toru san, look what Asami sama did to the people who went against the young boss? The lesser ones were removed from their jobs, the others were – ," he halted and shuddered when he remembered what happened to Ishida and Hayashi a few weeks ago.

Ando couldn't forget Ishida's fear stricken face when Asami sama ordered him to slice off Ishida's forefingers. The pain must be excruciating, considering how the former photographer had screamed when his fingers were hacked off with the hunting knife.

"Kid, that's not the worst punishment you've ever seen," Suoh said, patting Ando's knee.

Ando's jaw dropped from the statement. "It's – it's not? Then, what is the worst, Suoh san?"

"Suoh, that's enough. You're scaring him," Kirishima chided.

A small smile graced the bulky guard's lips. "My bad, Ando. Look, as long as you do your job, you'll be fine. Learn from Toru, he's doing fine."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Ando said miserably, looking down at his glass again. "Toru san is so good; one of the best I've seen and yet he was presented a gun at The Fixer just because Takaba sama pleaded for his leniency," he added, referring to the incident at Akihito's club where the photographer got hurt due to a scuffle with Inoue Daichi, the son of the minister of transport.

Kirishima raised his empty glass in the air, signaling the waiter for another before turning to Ando. "Don't belittle yourself. Toru recommended you, Suoh spoke highly of you and Asami sama gave his approval. My advice? As long as you don't harbor any interests towards Takaba sama, you're safe."

Appalled, the young guard nearly dropped his glass. "Definitely not! Although I've just gotten a divorce –"

"You're divorced?" Suoh interrupted, glancing at the remaining two men around the table. Kirishima and Toru looked equally shocked.

Ando scratched the back of his head. "Well – I haven't been spending time with her lately so she got a little lonely and –" he almost choked on his words.

The waitress arrived with Kirishima's whisky and the secretary knocked his glass lightly on Ando's beer mug. No further words were necessary as the other two guards did the same, offering their sympathies and understanding. They downed their drinks and refilled their glasses again.

"Toru, how are Takaba sama's injuries?" Kirishima asked, shifting his attention at the lanky guard.

"Kanzaki sensei said his ribs have healed but advised to exercise caution with them. Asami sama asked me to block his work schedule for another week." Toru replied.

"Is he aware about it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Toru replied, "He suspected Asami sama had interfered with his work schedule and was finding ways to contact other sources for odd jobs. Of course, Asami sama found out about it and told him to stay in the penthouse for another week."

Suoh took a sip of his whisky. "I doubt he'll listen, he has the thickest skull I've seen. I swear he's the only one who dares to defy the boss."

Kirishima curved a thin smile. "He was certainly handful when Asami sama met him for the first time."

"What happened between them?" Ando asked, sorrow forgotten.

"It's a long and complicated story. Asami sama and Takaba sama didn't start off well –" Kirishima paused, wondering if he should be gossiping about his boss's private life with Ando and Toru.

"Did he take photos of Asami sama?"

Suoh chuckled. "Toru, you sure are sharp. If only you weren't hired to be Takaba sama's guard, I would have gotten you to be my assistant."

Toru bowed as a gesture of respect.

"So, Takaba sama took some photographs of Asami sama and he wasn't punished?" Ando asked, disbelief clearly written on his face.

Again, Kirishima curved a smile. "Let's just say, Takaba sama received his fair share of punishment in the early stages of their relationship."

The blonde guard next to the secretary smirked. "He was quite difficult back then," Suoh agreed, sipping his whisky. "Toru, what about you? Is he difficult to manage?"

"No, Suoh san. Takaba sama is actually very considerate." Toru was a little embarrassed when he finished the sentence.

Suoh eyed Toru worriedly. "Toru, you're not –"

Realizing where Suoh was heading to, Toru quickly explained, "No, it's not like that! I don't see Takaba sama that way; he's more like a brother to me."

All three guards leaned back, relieved. If Toru showed signs he was interested in Akihito, it would be the end of his career or worse, his life.

Finally, after a long pause, Suoh spoke, "Drill that thought in your brain, Toru. I don't want to be the one who have to beat the crap out of you on Asami sama's orders."

Kirishima nodded in agreement. "Suoh's right. Asami sama is highly protective of Takaba sama; it wouldn't be a simple beating if he finds out you have ulterior motives towards him."

"I understand, Kirishima san. Rest assured, I meant what I said in The Fixer. My relationship with Takaba sama is purely professional." Toru replied calmly.

Studying Kirishima's and Suoh's concerned looks, Ando braved himself to ask, "Kirishima san, what is it like to work with Asami sama?"

Not surprised with the question, the secretary answered, "He's a very capable man. Highly intelligent and has the sharpest mind I know."

Ando gripped his mug tighter. "Many people admire him from afar but for those who work closely with the boss, he's actually rather terrifying."

"I won't argue with you on that." Kirishima pushed his spectacles up out of habit.

Suoh toasted Kirishima's glass. "What are you talking about? You are equally scary yourself. Only you can make Asami sama stay in the office and sign all those documents for you."

Ando's jaw dropped as he stared at Kirishima; even Toru seemed genuinely shocked with Suoh's statement. Obviously, Kirishima Kei was not someone ordinary.

"Suoh, I told you not to pollute their minds with unnecessary information," Kirishima scolded lightly.

His long-time friend drained his glass before placing the glass on the table. "It's the truth," he stated.

Ando sat up, looking at the bespectacled man. "Don't you feel pressured to be with Asami sama, Kirishima san? I don't think I can even breathe in his presence. The knots in my stomach are so twisted that I think I might develop ulcers," he said, sliding a protective hand over his stomach.

Without answering Ando, Kirishima swirled his whisky before taking a sip. "Ando, why don't you ask Toru since he sees Asami sama frequently too?" Kirishima rested his gaze on Toru, smiling.

Akihito's personal guard remained impassive. "Asami sama is –" Toru stopped for the moment, trying to find a suitable adjective to describe the crime lord. " – intimidating," he decided finally.

"You forgot egoistic, pain in the ass and a total bastard, Toru."

All four guards turned their heads at the all too familiar voice and saw Akihito standing behind the couch, grinning widely. Ando choked on his beer while Toru stood up immediately.

"Takaba sama, why are you here?" Toru asked, scanning the room for Asami. The yakuza stood next to the manager near the bar, in deep discussion with the manager.

Relieved, he focused his attention to his master. He bowed, in attempts to hide his embarrassment that Akihito had overheard his out-of-spur comment about Asami.

"Ta – Taka – Takaba sama," Ando stuttered. He stood up immediately and bowed. "Ple—please don't tell Asami sama about our conversation."

The photographer smiled almost evilly. "Oh, I won't but you owe me, all four of you."

Kirshima smiled. "Asami sama knew exactly what I think about him. Suoh and I are vocal about it."

The evil smile disappeared. Lips pursed, Akihito crossed his arms. "Damn, I should have known that it's more difficult to blackmail you two."

"Why are you here with Asami sama? Which guard is on duty today?" Suoh stood up, scanning for his subordinates.

Akihito looked away, obviously hiding something. "No – no one came with us. Asami drove here."

"Asami sama came here without a guard?" Kirishima pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have known. Asami sama isn't the type who likes going out with an entourage."

"And he shoved two guards at me, that hypocrite," Akihito grumbled.

"Behave yourself, Akihito," Asami spoke from behind.

Immediately all four guards stood up, bowing. "Asami sama," they greeted simultaneously and parted for the yakuza and Akihito to take the center seats. Suoh and Ando automatically moved to the back of the couch to be on guard. With their legs stood slightly apart, both guards had their hands clasped neatly behind their backs.

"Suoh, there's no need to stand."

"Asami sama, it is very dangerous to have all our backs facing the door," the guard argued.

The yakuza smirked. Suoh's loyalty is unquestionable and it was a good foresight to hire the guard.

"Pardon me for asking, Asami sama. Why are you here?" the secretary asked.

"Why don't you ask Akihito?"

The boy's cheeks went red. "You pervert, you're enjoying this!"

"Takaba sama –"Toru questioned but was cut short by the waiter who came forward with a bottle of wine and a single wine glass.

"Only one glass?" Akihito asked, looking at the tray. "Where's mine?"

"The wine is quite potent and you cannot handle your liquor well. I ordered something light for you," Asami said, ruffling his lover's hair.

Akihito slapped the hand away. "You're just making fun of me," he sulked. "You enjoy that, don't you?"

Asami took the glass of wine and sipped it. "Watching your fighting spirit amuses me."

"You sadistic bastard!" Akihito turned sideways, jabbing his forefinger on Asami's chest. He turned to the other side where Toru was standing, "Toru, that's why I said that he was a –"

"Takaba sama," Toru interrupted smoothly, "You haven't answered Suoh san's question. Why are you here with Asami sama?"

Even if Asami wasn't the type who'd punish his subordinates for a comment, Toru wasn't going to risk it.

The photographer looked away, embarrassed. "I lost in a bet with Asami."

"A bet?"

"I thought he wouldn't eat the chocolates, all right? Who knew that he'd finished the entire box! So, I have to – "Akihito trailed off, unable to continue explaining. His crimson red cheeks and embarrassed looks gave the four guards an inkling of what their boss had in mind for Akihito's punishments.

Akihito honestly thought that there was no way on earth Asami could finish the box of Valentines' chocolates. In fact, he was rather confident that he could win; his little black book filled with Asami's information told him that the yakuza did not have a sweet tooth. Experience warned him not to make a bet with his cunning lover but his guts told him otherwise.

And win he did – not. In a matter of an hour, before his horror film even reached the crucial scenes, Asami had finished the last piece of the wine-filled chocolates. Completely defeated, Akihito was forced to play one of Asami's sick, perverted games that includes a drink at the Sky Bar and sex in a private room upstairs.

"You should have thought carefully before you made that bet, Akihito," Asami sipped his wine again and allowed Kirishima to pour him another glass.

Akihito stared at his lover accusingly. "You coerced me into it," he said, taking a sip of his drink. It tasted a little sweet, just the way he liked it. "And how was I supposed to know that you eat chocolates? I thought you hated them!"

Placing the glass on the table, Asami pulled his lover to him, anchoring the boy to his side. "I don't but it wasn't difficult, especially when the reward is so attractive.

Squirming at his seat, Akihito tried pushing Asami away, embarrassed by the public display of affection. "Cut – cut it out! There are people here!" he hissed.

"No one will be able to see us," Asami drawled, pulling Akihito to his lap before kissing him.

There was some truth in Asami's words, Akihito supposed. The couch faced the huge glass panel overlooking the night view of Tokyo, illuminated by blinking lights of the metropolitan. The lights of the bar were dimmed and with Suoh and Ando standing on guard behind them to block their view, the guests at the Sky Bar would have to strain their eyes to notice them.

But someone did see them.

As Akihito was still was still struggling to remove himself from Asami's lap, a voice unexpectedly call out.

"Takaba?"

Akihito's eyes shot open as he looked past Asami's shoulder. Shocked, he only managed to utter a single name before Ando and Suoh moved closer to each other, blocking his vision.

"Sanada – "

Sanada is an entertainment journalist from Mainichi Shimbun. While Akihito wasn't close to Sanada, he liked him well enough to consider him a friend.

At the mention of Sanada's name, Asami released Akihito, giving a single word command, "Suoh."

The bulky guard had been with Asami long enough to understand his order. He immediately stepped forward, subdued Sanada and dragged him to the front where Asami was sitting. Giving the back of Sanada's knee a kick, he forced the journalist to kneel in front of the crime lord.

"Suoh, stop it!" Akihito leaped up from his seat to stand in front of Sanada. Helping the journalist to his feet, Akihito pushed him to the nearby single seat sofa. He turned to the crime lord, "Asami, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The crime lord took his time to answer. Pulling his cigarette out from his coat, Asami placed it between his lips, allowing Kirishima to light it for him. "He's the same person who sent you the photos of Fei Long and I together, was he not?"

"Ye –ah, but he isn't like Ishida!" Akihito protested.

"Takaba? Wh- what's going on?" Sanada whispered, still shocked by the rough treatment he received.

Giving Sanada a reassuring smile, Akihito glared at the yakuza. His lover's eyes revealed nothing as he continued to inhale the nicotine stick in silence.

"Takaba?"

 _Damn it,_ that's why he hated public displays. Pulling Sanada to his feet, Akihito dragged him to another couch, away from Asami. He needed to convince Sanada to keep his mouth zipped before Asami gets his hands on him.

"What's going on?" Sanada repeated his earlier question; his frightened eyes never left the crime lord sitting at the other corner.

"Sanada, listen to me," Akihito shook his shoulder. "You are going to forget what you've just seen, can you do that?"

Sanada locked his brown orbs at Akihito before tunneling his fingers through his dyed brown hair. "Isn't he the guy you've been chasing after? Why were you kis – " he stopped what he was about to say, looking at Akihito's lips instead.

 _Damn Asami, it's all his fault._ Akihito thought. "Sanada, can you forget what you have just seen?" he asked again, ignoring his embarrassment.

The journalist's eyes widened for a moment and quickly pulled Akihito's closer to him. "Are you doing undercover work right now?" he whispered near Akihito's ear.

"No. It's just that Asami happens to be –"

"Wait!" Sanada raised his hand to stop Akihito. "Correct me if I'm wrong, you mean to say that's Asami Ryuiichi, the successful businessman who owns nearly everything of Japan, including Setsuna's record label?"

 _And the crime lord who holds controls over drugs and firearms in Japan,_ Akihito added in his mind. He nodded.

"It's my first time seeing him -" Sanada said and quickly corrected himself. "I mean, I have seen him a few times but I never knew he's THE Asami Ryuiichi. My sources told me that he would never allow his photos to be taken." Sanada looked at Akihito again. "Hey Takaba, what is your relationship with him?"

"The thing is, I'm – uhm – I'm his – " Akihito averted his eyes, wondering how to explain his relationship with Asami to Sanada.

"Takaba sama is Asami sama's lover."

The sudden voice from behind made Akihito turned abruptly. With his usual stoic expression, his personal guard stood behind him, unmoving. Knowing his guard, Toru would never divulge such information without Asami giving his approval.

 _Damn that yakuza,_ Akihito thought. As much as he wanted to reprimand his guard for blurting out unnecessarily things, he cursed his stupidity more for not realizing Toru's presence.

Akihito flashed his guard a warning glare. Next to him, Sanada had gone quiet. Whether it was from the shock of hearing Toru calling him Takaba sama or Toru announcing that he was Asami's lover, Akihito couldn't decide which. He only knew that the pothole he was desperately trying to fill had just gone bigger instead.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Asami watched his lover in great interest as he took another drag of his Dunhill cigarette. The photographer was blushing furiously when Toru announced him as his lover. Sanada himself looked shocked beyond words; so much so that he kept on looking at Akihito and him, then back at Akihito again.

Sanada Hideaki, as Kirishima reported, is a journalist from the entertainment division whose passion and expertise lies in following artists around town. From what Kirishima had gathered, Sanada wasn't shrewd, nor was he cunning like Ishida; he was just a normal, everyday entertainment journalist.

But Asami couldn't ignore the fact that Sanada is still a journalist and like any other reporters; their desire for a scoop outweighs many things and this fact alone, can hardly be ignored. If Akihito couldn't come up with a solution, Asami decided that he'd take matters in his own hands.

"Asami sama, are you sure it's all right to allow Toru to tell Sanada about Takaba sama's true identity?" Kirishima spoke worriedly.

Asami took one last drag of his cigarette before extinguishing it on the ashtray. "Doesn't matter; lying to him would only further increase his curiosity."

"And he'll follow Takaba sama around for information and make his own assumptions. So, it's better for Sanada to know and keep quiet about it," Kirishima finished for the yakuza.

"Sir, what if the plan backfires?" Suoh asked from behind.

A thin smile graced the yakuza's lips. "I believe I can think of something novel for Sanada," he said, thinking about Ishida's punishment of watching Hayashi being tortured before having his fore fingers sliced off.

Sipping his wine, the crime lord watched his lover trying to reason with the journalist. Sanada looked cautious, somewhat frightened with Akihito's explanation as he kept on stealing glances at him before focusing his attention back at Akihito. It made Asami wondered the contents of the conversation. It doesn't matter; he will know soon enough.

When Sanada finally nodded his head glumly, Akihito let out a relieved sigh and stood up. The photographer's hazel eyes met his, fiery and defiant – Just the way he liked it. He watched Akihito marched towards him, with Sanada meekly following behind, trapped between Akihito and Toru.

"Asami," his lover began, crossing his arms. "Sanada gave me his word that he wouldn't publish anything about you."

So, Akihito still thinks that he was worried about the photos. It was never about his photographs; it was to protect Akihito from the eyes of his world. He hadn't expected this decision but a journalist's words should never be trusted easily. Asami regrouped his strategies. Some people needed to be injected with fear, some needed to be bribed while others worked well with both.

"Sit down," Asami finally said, waving at the single sofa.

When Sanada hesitated, Akihito gave him a reassuring nod. The journalist sat on the sofa gingerly, eyes looking warily at the four guards.

"Sanada Hideaki?" Asami began and watched the boy's eyes widened from the name.

 _Clearly, he hadn't expected me to know his full name,_ Asami thought, smiling thinly at Sanada's frightened look.

The doe-eyed boy rubbed his hands on his jeans nervously, looking at the carpeted floor. Sanada's outfit reminded Asami of the inferior clothing Akihito had on him when they first met. Sanada was considered good looking, blessed with a smaller frame and skin slightly tanner than Akihito's. But Sanada's attractiveness is unmatchable compared to his lover. Akihito's appeal doesn't merely lies on his looks; it was his fiery eyes, the fight to death spirit that draws Asami to him.

"A—Asami sama, I swear I won't write anything about you or Takaba," Sanada bowed.

"That is a very interesting declaration," Asami said, crossing his legs gracefully. "But why should I believe you?"

"Asami, he has given his word!" Akihito said desperately as he sat next to the yakuza.

"Promises can be easily broken."

"He won't!" Akihito leaned closer. "He's innocent, Asami."

"Asami sama, I promised Takaba. I swore on my dead father's grave that I won't do that. Everyone who knows me knew that I am not a person who breaks my promises easily," Sanada blabbed.

"That's right!" Akihito defended, looking at his lover.

Sanada didn't look like a person who would lie. The boy was transparent and was poor in masking his emotions. Already, he was shaking like a rat cornered in a cage.

"All right, I shall hold on to your promise –" Asami said, watching Akihito relaxing a little. "Although –" he said and both of them looked tensed again, " – you do realize that if you break your promise, there is no guarantee what I would do to you."

Sanada shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I – I understand."

Asami curved a smile at Sanada's response. _Phase one: injecting fear, done. Now, for the second phase: bribery._

Asami took his glass from the table. "Sanada-kun, Are you familiar with Setsuna?" he asked, taking a sip.

"Of – of course. Everyone knows them; they're the most sought after group in Japan."

Asami smirked. "They are going start a tour soon."

Sanada's eyes sparkled at the information. "That's big news, no one has that information yet," he said excitedly. His journalistic instinct took over and immediately patted his jeans pocket for a pen and notebook.

"You can join the tour as the official press."

Akihito's and Sanada's jaws dropped. The photographer could only stare at Asami in bewilderment. Sanada looked wary, wondering if he should believe him.

"Well?" Asami asked, watching the journalist's eyes sparkled.

Sanada stood up, bowed low. "I would love to! Thank you for this wonderful opportunity, Asami sama!" he said loudly, excitement clearly written over his face.

Asami nodded approvingly. "Kirishima will update you on the details," he said and the secretary bowed slightly at the boss's orders.

"Thank you so much," Sanada bowed again.

The crime lord waved his hand, a sign of dismissal. Akihito took the chance to drag Sanada out before Asami changed his mind.

As Akihito disappeared into the elevator, Asami signaled for his guards.

"Suoh, arrange for a team to check on Sanada. Monitor his movements and see that he keeps his promise."

Suoh nodded and stepped aside, retrieving his phone.

"Toru, Ando; Akihito does not leave your sight. The Ishida incident will not be repeated."

The two guards bowed. "Yes, Asami sama."

"Toru, when is Akihito scheduled for work?"

Toru stepped forward, "As per your request, in a week's time. I've checked through his schedule, only studio assignments so far."

The crime lord nodded his head. "See that all work-related calls to Akihito's phone are blocked for the week."

"Very well, sir."

Asami sat back, accepted another drink from his secretary. "Kirishima, get me the manager."

Without a word, his secretary disappeared into the dim lights and came back moments later with a trembling man.

"You – you wish to see me, Asami sama?" the man stammered.

The manager, forty-two-year-old Morita looked nervous as he stood in front of Asami. Asami noted that Morita had clasped both his hands together to stop trembling.

 _Good, he should be afraid_ , Asami thought as he sipped his wine. "Morita, I recalled that this is a members' only club," he said, glancing at Kirishima for confirmation.

"Yes, Asami sama. Nishi Azabu is a club by invitation."

"Yet, it has come to my attention that a photojournalist has entered the premise with a micro mini camera."

Morita quickly knelt down. "I'm sorry, Asami sama. I apologize for my blunder, I will instruct the security to –"

"Do you think I am looking for an apology here?" Asami interrupted harshly, causing Morita to zip his mouth.

They were fortunate; Asami thought, that it had only been Sanada who stumbled upon them. Should Akihito's identity as his lover is revealed, rival clans would use Akihito as a pawn to get to him.

Asami retrieved his gun from his shoulder holster, slowly checking the magnum. Morita gulped nervously at the sight of the gun.

Still kneeling, the manager bowed, head touching the carpeted floor. "Please forgive me, Asami sama. I will personally see to this matter. The security personnel at the door will be replaced with immediate effect."

Smiling thinly, Asami kept his gun again. He hadn't any intention to kill Morita but he had to remind his subordinates that his words are law.

"Good – and that boy who came with me? He comes in."

"Un—understood, Asami sama. Thank you very much!"

Asami waved at Suoh and the bulky guard hauled the manager up, pushing him away from the couch.

Now that pesky things have been dealt with, Asami is looking forward for some quality entertainment at the private room upstairs. Asami was deep in his thoughts of what he'd be doing to his lover when Suoh's phone rang. Uninterested, he allowed Suoh to take the call as he stared at the blinking lights on top of the Tokyo Tower.

Thinking that Akihito had been gone for some time, Asami was about to send Toru to get Akihito when Suoh's urgent voice rang out.

"Toru, Ando, back alley, NOW!" Suoh barked out the orders.

Toru did not waste any time. Signaling Ando, they ran out of the room.

"Asami sama, security cameras caught Takaba sama and his friend being dragged into the back alley by some punks." Suoh said urgently.

Asami stood up immediately, anger clearly written over his face. Kirishima walked ahead of the yakuza, punching the buttons of the private elevator while Suoh walked hurriedly behind him.

 _There will be hell to pay if something happens to Akihito,_ Asami thought as the elevators rode down.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Toru raced out of the building alongside with Ando. _Damn, why hadn't he followed Akihito_ when he escorted Sanada out? He saw the boy disappearing into the elevator but he thought that Akihito would never leave the building. Asami sama must have shared the same thoughts for he didn't instruct him to follow the boy.

He shuddered to think if anything were to happen to the boy or more importantly, what the boss would do.

Beside him, Ando's thick eyebrows furrowed a little. He too, must have shared the same thoughts. As they neared the back alley, they heard Akihito's voice. Toru pulled Ando to the wall just before the turning to the alley and plastered their bodies against it before carefully peeping. No point barging out when they haven't assessed the situation.

"Thirteen men, all armed with chains and baseball bats," Toru breathed the word out.

"Permission to use the gun?" Ando asked.

The taller guard shook his head. "Negative. Asami sama did not clear it." Toru peeped again. His master and friend were forced to the dead end and there was no escape unless they barged forward. Despite heavily outnumbered, Akihito was still arguing with the leader of the gang, a punk in a beanie hat. Dressed in gothic black, he was equipped with a baseball bat.

"You owe us some medical fees, oniisan," the leader smiled as he rubbed the ring on his pierced lips.

Akihito took a step forward, blocking Sanada. "You rammed onto us on purpose!" the photographer protested.

"Ouch! Aniki, I think my bone is fractured!" A younger man stepped forward, clutching his arm.

"His arm couldn't be broken from that! You're extorting money from us!"

"Nii-chan, you meant to say that you want to walk away without paying?" the leader asked, slowly advancing towards Akihito and Sanada.

"We – we don't have money!" Sanada spoke from behind.

The leader threw his head back and laughed. "You expect me to believe that? You just walked out of that high class building."

"That's the truth!" Akihito said angrily, taking a step forward. Sanada tugged at Akihito's thin jacket, trying to pull him away.

The leader stopped laughing. Raising the bat, he let it rest on his shoulders. He glanced backwards, nodding at one of his men.

Toru watched his master scanning cautiously at the group of men around him. "We're going in," Toru told Ando and stepped out from his hiding place. As Toru rushed in, his heart nearly stopped when he saw one of the men had his hand raised, ready to swing the baseball bat at Akihito. The photographer raised his hand, crossing them across his face, as a defensive gesture.

Toru caught the bat that was swung up, gripping on it tightly. As the man turned to face him, Toru rammed his fist on the punk's pierced lips. The grip on the bat faltered and Toru took the opportunity to snatch the weapon away.

Before the punk had the chance to recover, Toru kicked him hard on his stomach, causing the man to cough out bile before falling onto the ground.

"Takaba sama, are you all right?" Toru asked; his eyes never left the group of angry men in front of him.

"Ye—yeah," his master answered.

In the midst of watching their member getting bashed by an unknown individual, Ando managed to sneak to the front with Toru. Discarding his jacket, he spread his legs apart with his fist raised and curled. "Toru san, leave these guys to me. You take care of Takaba sama."

"There are more than a dozen of them, all with weapons," Toru reminded.

Ando ran his tongue across his upper teeth, grinning. "I wasn't the chief security of The Fixer for nothing, Toru san."

"You bastards, you have a death wish or something?" the leader shouted.

"Koga aniki!" the rest of his lackeys rushed forward, backing up their leader.

Koga raised his bat, pointed it to Toru. "You're fucking dead." He turned to his men behind him. "I'll show you what happens if you disobey me in my territory!"

Ando pulled his tie free. "Your territory? Don't make me laugh." He walked forward, dropping his tie on the ground.

"Ando!" Akihito pushed his way forward, only to be held back by Toru.

"Toru, release me!" he struggled against Toru's iron grip.

With twelve men advancing to them, Toru knew that there was no way Ando can take all of them. They have better chances with both of them fighting but he wasn't going to risk Akihito getting injured.

 _There isn't any other way_ , Toru thought, discarding his coat. "Takaba sama, if you would hold on to our coats," he said, passing the garments to Akihito.

Stepping forward, Toru rolled up his sleeves. The man charged forward, swinging his bat towards him. He dodged, curled his fists and punched it sideways to the man's ribs. That spot, Toru knew, was effective in bringing a man down.

As he dodged another attack, he saw Ando managed to take control of a bat, swinging the weapon at his attacker's legs. That warranted a scream.

Toru brought down another man fairly quickly and immediately glanced backwards to check on Akihito. An attacker managed to slip past him, raising his bat at Akihito. The photographer proved to be a worthy opponent. By luck, Akihito and Sanada managed to evade the bat and with nothing to protect himself, he swung his camera towards his assailant's head. As both man and bat fell to the ground, so did Akihito's expensive lenses, breaking it into pieces.

The poor choice of weaponry proved to be unsuccessful, as the man managed to stand up with his bat. Angry and embarrassed being assaulted by a mere brat, he raised his hands again.

Toru desperately fought off the man in front of him, trying to bring him down as fast as he could so he could rush to his master's aid.

By now, Akihito panicked. The punks were stronger than he thought. Toru and Ando were still fighting in front and he could not rely on Sanada. Unlike Akihito, Sanada obviously had no prior experiences to incidents like this.

Realizing that they were outnumbered, Akihito figured that their best chance was make a run for it. Clutching Sanada, Akihito was prepared to make his escape when he saw a hand gripped on the bat.

It was Suoh. Expertly, he gave a sharp smack on the back of the man's neck, knocking him out cold.

"Suoh!" Akihito breathed out, relieved.

"Suoh san," Toru joined him when he finally knocked down his opponent.

He glanced backwards. All twelve men, saved for his leader Koga, were groaning on the ground. Koga himself stood in the middle of the mess, staring at his injured men in disbelief.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Koga shouted.

"Doesn't matter," answered a low, dangerous voice that had everyone at the back alley froze.

Toru, Suoh and Ando immediately stood aside and bowed at the boss and his secretary. The yakuza's eyes were filled with anger and disgust at the uncultured men lying on the ground.

Asami glanced at his lover, then at Sanada who was too shaken to say anything. Cupping his lover's chin, he asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, although I cannot say the same for my lenses," Akihito pushed his lover's fingers away to stare at the broken pieces on the ground glumly.

Asami knew that the lens was only about six weeks old. He recalled how excited Akihito was when he showed it to him. Akihito played with it a lot while he was recuperating from the rib injury, taking numerous photographs of the city from the penthouse balcony. As if it wasn't enough, Akihito cleaned his toy thoroughly; like how Asami cleaned his gun.

"Takaba san, I'm really sorry. You were helping me and I cause your lens –" Sanada bowed.

Akihito smiled sadly. "It's all right."

"I'll pay for it," Sanada said quickly before looking downwards at the broken shards. "But I think I have to pay by installments."

Akihito shook his head. "It's fine, really. It wasn't your fault."

"Toru," Asami interrupted. "Bring Akihito inside and have Sanada driven home."

Akihito remained docile when he was led away by Toru. At any given day, Akihito would have protested but he didn't want to get Sanada involved in the mess any deeper. He walked past his lover, stared at him for a while before finally dragging his feet away.

"Don't think you can escape after what you've done!" Koga said angrily.

"Asami sama, what are your orders?" Kirishima asked.

"They are nothing but punks. Teach them a lesson and release them." The yakuza ordered, walking away.

Kirishima placed his hand on his chest and bowed. "My pleasure."

"Ando escort Asami sama," Kirishima ordered, rolling up his sleeves in the process.

"But – but," Ando stuttered, looking at Kirishima and Suoh.

The bulky guard grinned. "Do as he says, Ando."

"Kirishima –" Asami halted his steps. Without looking backwards, the crime lord spoke, "Don't overdo it." And he continued walking into the building, with Ando trailing behind.

"Now, shall we begin?" Kirishima said lightly, cracking his knuckles.

The last thing Ando saw before entering the building was Suoh standing next to Kirishima with his hands folded across his chest, smiling. The man named Koga was already on the ground, hands covering his bloody nose, groaning in pain.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Fifteen minutes later, Kirishima walked into the Sky Bar with Suoh. Their white shirts were still perfectly pressed and they looked like they have just walked out from a board room meeting than beating up a group of street punks at the back alley.

Ando and Toru immediately stood up to greet them. "What happened down there? Everything went well?" Ando asked curiously.

"As per the boss's orders, we taught them a lesson and let them off." Kirishima sat down, signaling the waiter for a drink.

Ando sat next to Kirishima. "Are you all right, Kirishima san?"

Suoh laughed. "Ando, didn't you hear what Asami sama said? He told Kirishima not to overdo it, remember?"

Ando sat back, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I heard that but –"

Toru poured a glass of whisky and pushed the glass to Ando's hands. "Ando, Kirishima san is Asami sama's personal guard. His strength and capabilities are unquestionable."

Suoh knocked Ando's glass slightly with his own. "That's why I said Kirishima is scary."

Ando cradled the glass in his hands. "Remind me not to cross paths with you," he mumbled.

"You are exaggerating, Ando." Kirishima emptied his glass in a single gulp. "Toru, where is your boss?" he asked, referring to Akihito.

"He's with Asami sama right now. They are upstairs," the lanky guard answered.

Kirishima smiled, raising his glass in the air. "Then, I presume we have another two hours to kill before the boss goes home."

Suoh, Ando and Toru couldn't agree more. Raising their glasses in the air, they toasted and drank.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

"Asami, no more!" Akihito pleaded beneath the crime lord. They had been at it for ninety minutes without breaks and Asami had already taken Akihito everywhere he could possibly imagine in the private room.

Asami answered Akihito's pleas by scooping him up from the couch to the glass door that led to the balcony. He placed him on his feet, steadying him before guiding his hands to the glass panel, locking them in place. Using his knee, Asami nudged Akihito's thighs apart, spreading them wide.

"Ryuiichi – " Akihito moaned wantonly when he felt Asami's length in between his thighs.

Asami took him then, sliding his cock into Akihito, taking him hard and fast to the base of him. Akihito cried out from the intensity as the waves of pleasure took over his body, making his knees weak. Releasing Akihito's hands, Asami sneaked a hand in front, gripping on Akihito's aroused cock before stroking it.

"Ryu – I can't – no more."

"Take more," Asami whispered near the photographer's ears, slamming his cock in and out of Akihito.

Akihito's organ twitched and he came instantly, spurting the white, thick liquid on the glass door.

Asami watched Akihito's reflection from the glass as he came. The boy's eye lids were closed and there were traces of tears lined along the sides of his eyes. His mouth was slightly parted; reminding Asami how Akihito had took his cock in his mouth earlier during the foreplay. The combination of Akihito's sultry look and erotic moans shattered Asami's control and it wasn't long before he climaxed inside Akihito.

He caught Akihito just before he slumped down to his knees. Guiding him to the couch, Asami helped the photographer lie down, cushioning his head with his lap.

"I'm never going to make a bet with you ever again," Akihito declared, still panting.

Asami chuckled, tracing his finger along Akihito's lower lip. "That's a pity, because I love betting with you."

"That's not fair, you never lose." Akihito yawned.

"I made my first million betting," Asami said, stroking his lover's hair.

Akihito did not answer; he was already fast asleep


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Family Chapter!  
> The idea behind the chapter comes from RiveReinStyx. Thank you for proofreading too!  
> Warnings: Lemons, possible OOCs  
> Disclaimers: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano. This is a non-profit work.

**Business as Usual -Chapter 19**

It wasn't every day that Akihito gets to wake up before Asami, considering he was usually wasted after their passionate bed activities but rarity does happen sometimes. So when Akihito woke up, the room was dark and cold; and Asami's arm was still around his waist. He turned carefully, taking care not to wake the sleeping man. Despite the darkness, Akihito could somehow make his yakuza lover's sleeping form. Even in his sleep, Asami looks sinfully good.

Akihito stayed still as he continued to marvel at the exquisite sight before him. Unable to help himself, he raised his hands and did something that he had always wanted to do. He let his fingertips trail along Asami's cheeks, down to his jaw line before moving down his neck.

"Why are you up so early?"

Akihito quickly withdrew his fingers. "You're awake?" he asked, blushing. Akihito was glad that Asami invested heavily on drapes; it covered the morning sunlight that would otherwise reveal his embarrassed looks.

"With you enjoying yourself at my expense, it's difficult to stay asleep." Asami closed his eyes again. He shifted his position so he was lying on his back and pulled his lover closer to him.

"I did not," Akihito protested meekly as he rested his head on Asami's shoulder, listening to the steady breathing rhythm.

"It's still early, get some rest." Asami wrapped his arm around Akihito's shoulder, squeezing it a little. "Or would you prefer an encore to our activities?"

Akihito untangled himself from his lover's arms. "Dream on, you –," was all Akihito could manage before he found himself being pushed to the bed, trapped between Asami's king size mattress and the yakuza.

"An encore it is," Asami said, pushing the photographer's hands above his head.

Akihito wished he wouldn't get so aroused with Asami's low, husky morning voice. "You – you pervert! What sort of stimulant did you take for you to have so much energy?" He asked, stifling a moan when Asami nuzzled the hollow just beneath his ear.

Asami licked Akihito's neck before biting on it. "You are a stimulant enough, Akihito."

That, in Akihito's opinion, was the sexiest thing he had ever heard and felt his cock hardened almost immediately.

"Cut – cut it out!" Akihito said although he really didn't mean it. Thank god the yakuza paid no heed to his request, choosing to trail those long lean fingers down his stomach and to his cock. Akihito's voice hitched when Asami's warm fingers closed around his hardened length, pumping it slowly.

"Nnn – Asami," Akihito moaned louder when Asami nipped at his nipples gently.

The foreplay was torturously slow and delicious; and Akihito felt he was ready to burst from Asami's masterful strokes. He closed his eyes, enjoying the yakuza's hand pumping his cock up and down rhythmically. Just a few more strokes to go and –

_Ring - Ring -_

_What the hell?_ Akihito cursed when he heard his phone rang. He was ready to ignore the call in favor of their pleasurable activity until he recognized that particular ring tone. The monotonous, classic ring tone could only mean one person.

"Asami – stop. I have to take the call!" Akihito struggled against his lover's restraints.

His lover raised an eyebrow, genuinely surprised at Akihito's refusal. "Ignore it," he commanded.

Akihito managed to pull his hands free and shoved at his lover. "No, I can't!" he said, rolling to the side to grab his black diamond studded phone. He groaned a little before swiping the green button on the screen.

"Hello?" Akihito answered, looking at Asami. His lover had his eyebrows narrowed, staring at him.

Akihito knew that look. His lover wasn't pleased with the fact that Akihito had chosen a phone call over sex. _Damn it, as if I had a choice,_ he thought as he greeted, "Kaa-san, it's 5.30 in the morning!"

"And you're still not up yet?" his mother asked teasingly.

Akihito watched Asami relaxed a little. The crime lord had his hand propped comfortably on a pillow, watching him amusedly. Akihito wanted to continue the conversation elsewhere but it was chilly and he didn't feel like leaving the warm bed.

"I'm still sleeping," Akihito lied, lying on his back. "Why are you calling so early?"

"Oh, do you know if Tokyo Tower is open tomorrow?

"You called me at 5.30 in the morning to ask me about Tokyo Tower?" _Damn it_ , he cursed. He is still painfully erect. _How on earth am I going to take care of it now?_ Akihito thought as he half-heartedly listened to his mother rambling about the iconic tower.

Sensing his lover's needs, Asami slipped his hand under the covers and closed his hand around the leaking cock.

"Hnn –," Akihito moaned and quickly muttered an apology to his mother. He shot a warning glare at Asami. Instead of removing his fingers, Asami squeezed the twitching organ gently and started pumping it.

"Ah!" Akihito moaned again, trying to push Asami's hands away. _Damn it, I'm not going to last if he continues to_ _–_ Akihito thought when Asami's fingers left his cock to travel to his ass. He slipped a finger in Akihito easily; moving it slowly as he watched his lover closed his eyes, ready to succumb to carnal pleasures.

Akihito felt his mind was on the verge of shutting down and he wanted nothing more than surrendering himself to the man lying next to him. His mother's voice was going softer by the second.

"Aki, are you there?"

Slapping himself back to reality, Akihito muttered, "Ye – ah."

"You haven't answered me, is the tower open tomorrow?"

"Un – unless there's a typhoon, it – it should be open," Akihito stifled a moan when Asami added another finger.

"Great! Your tou-san and I will be visiting you tomorrow. Pick us up at the airport at noon okay?"

Despite having two fingers pleasuring him, Akihito managed to snap into attention. "Ka san –," he nearly shouted but all he heard was the monotonous tone.

"Everything all right?" Asami asked, his fingers moving lazily in and out of him.

"Ah—," the photographer writhed. "Asami – st—stop! I have something to—ah – tell you."

The fingers stopped. "An emergency?"

"Not really, but –"

"Then, tell me after this," Asami interrupted, removing his fingers. He flung the duvets covers away, spread Akihito's legs indecently and in one swift moment, entered him. Asami gave his lover a moment to adjust before moving slowly, feeding his length into Akihito inch by inch. Hands gripping on Akihito's ankles on each side, he thrust in and out, gradually increasing his speed.

Beneath Asami, Akihito grabbed the sheets, fisted at it as his mouth parted, screaming in pleasure. The yakuza's movements were so precise, so masterful that all Akihito felt was pure ecstasy. He turned his head to side, screaming Asami's given name, all the while moving his hips wantonly.

Watching Akihito's erotic movements, Asami gripped his lover's ankles tighter. His strokes became harder and faster; driving the photographer crazy.

"Ple – ase," Akihito begged, although he wasn't quite sure what he was begging for. Asami obliged his unspoken desire, thrusting into him faster. A hand left the photographer's ankle to close around his cock, pumping him.

A powerful climax rose within Akihito and when he came, Asami rode him through it. Akihito sobbed at the sensations that overtook him, crying out Asami's name over and over again. The yakuza came moments later, groaning as he emptied himself in Akihito.

Gingerly, Asami removed himself from the boy, grabbed the cloth from the bedside table and cleaned the sticky cum that decorated Akihito's stomach. He dumped the cloth on the floor carelessly before pulling the duvet covers up to the boy's chin, covering his nakedness.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

The room was still dark and cold when Akihito awoke a few hours later. Fatigue wanted to drag him back to his dreamless sleep but he willed himself to reach out for his phone to check the time.

_Already after 10,_ Akihito noticed and realized that he had been dead to the world for nearly five hours. He swung his legs down, trying to stand up from the bed, only to land his ass on the carpet.

_Damn,_ he cursed. The combination of weariness and vigorous sex made his knees weak.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Asami asked as he walked into the room. Dressed in his robe, he strode over and helped the boy up, putting him back to the bed.

"Like you don't know why I fall on my butt on most mornings," Akihito muttered as he massaged his calf.

Asami sat on the bed, pushed Akihito's clumsy hands away, taking over the massaging task from his lover.

"What are you doing?"

The older man chuckled. "It's the least I could do since I am at fault for making your knees go weak."

Akihito opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. Instead, he looked away, with his cheeks slightly flushed. _Damn it, is there anything that he couldn't do?_ Asami's massaging techniques felt so good that Akihito had to bite his lips to stop himself from moaning aloud.

"So, what did your mother want with Tokyo Tower?"

The question had Akihito withdraw his legs almost immediately. "Shit!" he cursed when he remembered the conversation. "Kaa-san said she'll be arriving at Tokyo tomorrow by noon."

Given a choice, Akihito would love to keep his parents' visit away from Asami but he knew the yakuza too well. Even if he tried, Asami would have found out eventually. The man simply has too much power.

An eyebrow rose. "Oh," the yakuza drawled, "Why the sudden visit?"

Akihito picked up his shirt that Asami had flung on the floor the night before and slipped it on. "I have no idea. Kaa-san is always like that; her sudden plans drive my father and brother crazy."

"You have a brother?" The yakuza asked, surprised.

"I thought you had my background checked?" Akihito asked without looking at the older man. He searched for his boxers and found it at the edge of the bed, slightly torn. Akihito groaned, mentally counting the boxers Asami had ripped that month.

"I did – except for your family," the crime lord replied, amused by his lover's miserable face when he saw his torn boxers. He reminded himself to have a dozen more delivered to his penthouse later.

Dumping the garment away, Akihito gazed at the yakuza. "Haru-nii is three years older –," he stopped when he noticed Asami was already smirking at the name. He quickly added, "– and yes, my mother seems to have a weird fondness for seasons. Haruhito and Akihito – I wonder what she would come up next if we have another sibling." _(Please read author's notes)_

Feeling that his knees were already stronger, Akihito got off the bed to walk to the bathroom. Clad in his t-shirt that covered no more than half his ass, the photographer halted and whirled around, ignoring his nakedness.

"Shit, I forgot that they're –" Akihito bit his lip, refraining himself from saying, _'staying in Tokyo for the night._ ' No way in hell he's going to let Asami know that he had to plan for his parents' accommodation. The last thing he needed was to have Asami putting them in some five-star hotel suite. Both Akihito and his parents knew that he cannot afford such luxurious accommodation; and Akihito didn't feel like explaining to them about the hotels being Asami's.

"They're – ?"

The photographer turned his back to Asami. "Nothing," he mumbled.

Asami stood up, walking to his half naked lover, thinking how delectable Akihito looked in nothing but a t-shirt that revealed his butt cheeks. "They're what?" he asked again as he moved nearer to Akihito.

His lover's voice was low and thick, indicating he was aroused. Akihito took the chance to escape into the bathroom before Asami could coerce him into another round of sex. "They're going to nag me about my profession." Akihito finished lamely as he turned on the shower jets.

The excuse was pathetic, thought Akihito as he allowed the warm water to beat on his back. Asami wouldn't buy that; he was sure about it. _Damn it,_ he had to make sure that Toru and Ando keep that little information away from Asami. He was already thinking of blackmailing his guards about it when he felt himself being whirled around and his mouth ravaged by a naked and very aroused Asami.

The sudden attack startled Akihito, and before his brain can register by pushing the older man away, he was already trapped between his lover and his expensive bathroom tiles.

"Asami, what the –," was all Akihito could managed before Asami's mouth claimed his again, forcing his mouth open, kissing him deeper.

Akihito's mind went blank. Desire and lust took over his controls; and it wasn't long before Akihito found himself surrendering to Asami – again.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

_The next day_ _–_ _11.30 a.m, Narita Airport, Domestic Arrivals_

_So far, so good,_ Akihito concluded. He managed to convince Asami with some lame excuse that he'd take the train to the airport instead of using one of Asami's many expensive cars. It didn't come cheap; Asami had courteously informed that he'd put that favor on Akihito's tab. The photographer had to admit that he was surprised with the yakuza's decision. _As if I cared about Asami's opinion_ , he scoffed. He merely thought that it would be easier to inform Asami first than have a row with Toru later.

"Toru, do me a favor. When my parents are here, call me Akihito." The photographer sat on one of the metal chairs at the waiting area. "And drop the _sama_ ," he ordered.

The guard standing behind him thought for a while. "It is not possible."

Akihito glanced backwards. "You have to; imagine how awkward it is for you to call me Takaba in front of my parents. Don't forget, they're Takaba too."

Again, Toru remained silent. Akihito wasn't sure if Toru would comply, seeing that bastard lover of his had strict instructions for his guard. So when Toru once again, shook his head, Akihito decided that it was time to give Asami a call.

"Akihito," his lover greeted.

"I am not asking for your permission but since Toru wouldn't listen to me unless you give the green light, I'm going to ask you this. Tell him to call me Akihito in front of my parents."

The yakuza chuckled. "I think I am going to enjoy the time that your parents are here. This is the second favor that you've asked of me today."

"Those are not favors," Akihito gritted his teeth as he checked his wrist watch. A quarter to noon.

"Then I presumed I do not have to comply," Asami said in an amused tone.

_Bully._ "Arg, all right! I owe you for that, all right?" he gripped his diamond studded phone harder. "Just put it on my tab."

Again, a deep chuckle. _That bastard is enjoying this too much._

"I will and I look forward to the favors being repaid, Akihito."

The photographer rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he retorted rudely.

"Pass the phone to Toru," he commanded.

Without a word, he raised from his seat, slapping the phone to Toru's chest. "Your boss."

As Toru greeted the yakuza, Akihito crossed his hands across his chest, scrutinizing Toru. His face revealed nothing as he answered Asami in a low voice. Finally after a moment, Toru passed the phone back to Akihito.

"So, what did he say?" Akihito asked, pocketing his phone into his jeans pocket.

"Nothing, Taka –," Toru cleared his throat, "Akihito san."

Akihito's lips spread. "Thanks, Toru!" he patted Toru's arm. "And remember, you're my assistant; not my guard."

Before Toru could respond, an enthusiastic male called out.

"Aki chan!"

Akihito jumped at the loudness of the voice before slapping a hand on his forehead. Slowly, he turned around, watching a familiar figure rushing out of the station, running towards his direction. Before Akihito could protest, he found himself encircled in the taller man's embrace.

Toru's first instinct was to pull the man away from his master. Kirishima briefed him that morning but he did not mention anything other than Akihito's parents visiting. Thankfully, Toru was a trained observer and noticed a strong resemblance between the taller man and his master.

Standing a few inches taller, the man shared the same features as Akihito, except for a stark contrast between his eyes and hair color. Toru thought if the man's eyes and hair weren't black, he could be mistaken as Akihito's twin. Without a doubt, the man who's currently hugging his master is Takaba Haruhito, the older brother of Akihito.

"Haru-nii, I'm suffocating!" Akihito patted his brother's back.

"I miss you, Aki-chan!"

Akihito managed to push his brother away and crossed his arms. "Call me Aki-chan and I won't call you nii-san ever again."

"What about Aki?" the older man clasped his hands together and pleaded.

"No!"

"But Kaa-san calls you that!" He protested.

Akihito glared at his brother. "Last chance or I'll drop the nii-san."

The slightly taller man raised his hands as a gesture of surrender. "You win, Akihito."

Nodding his head, Akihito flashed his brother a victorious smile. "Where's kaa-san and tou-san?"

The older of the Takaba siblings turned around, scanning the crowd. "Ah, there they are!" He pointed to a couple walking out of the station.

Toru studied the couple walking out from the departure hall. Takaba Hidenori, as reported by Kirishima, is a man in his early fifties, an employee of a pharmaceutical company in Fukouka. Standing at Akihito's height, Hidenori's eyes are deep set. His hair matches the color of his eye; both are dark brown. With thin lips and a square jaw, Hidenori looked like any average Japanese working adult.

Akihito's mother, from what Toru had read that morning, is five years younger than Hidenori. Maiden name Morimoto Natsuko, now changed to Takaba Natsuko; is an attractive woman with long wavy light brown hair. Even with a sensible pair of pumps, she stood a few inches shorter than her husband. Her face is porcelain, carefully enhanced with light make-up.

Toru scrutinized Natsuko again. She has aged gracefully; it is obvious from her slim physique and beautiful face with minimal wrinkles. Without a doubt, Takaba Akihito takes after his mother's beauty.

The minute Natsuko spotted Akihito; she smiled warmly, waving her hand at him.

"Kaa-san, tou-san," Akihito mumbled out the greetings.

"Aki, you're a little skinny. Are you sure you've been eating well?" Natsuko asked worriedly, her hands rose to Akihito's face, gently caressing him.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling very well for the past month." _Well, it wasn't a lie;_ Akihito reminded himself that he hadn't had much appetite when he was recuperating from his rib injury.

"What happened to you? Why didn't you tell your oniisan?" Haruhito gripped Akihito's shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Haru, stop grabbing him like that," Hidenori said.

"Nothing, I was down with a viral fever and it lasted for days. After my recovery, I was a little weak," Akihito massaged his shoulders.

Toru who was observing Akihito family reunion automatically deduced two things. One; Akihito is the apple of his parents' eyes and two; Takaba Haruhito has a brother complex. Toru had a bad feeling that Haruhito's love for his brother might pose some problems later on, especially with his boss.

"Hey, why do you keep on staring at Akihito?"

It was Haruhito who glared at him. Before Toru could offer any explanations, Akihito spoke first, "He's my assistant."

All three Takabas looked at Akihito, shocked written over their faces. "Your assistant; you have an assistant?" Haruhito asked.

"Ye—yeah, I need someone to help me with my equipment," Akihito said nervously.

Toru stepped forward, bowing slightly. "Egawa Toru, it's a pleasure meeting you."

"You're so tall and good looking!" Natsuko placed her hand on Toru's arm, poking her fingers on his muscles.

"Kaa-san!" Akihito protested, embarrassed.

"Natsuko," Hidenori chided at his wife.

Natsuko withdrew her hand, slightly embarrassed. Haruhito glared at Toru, obviously displeased with the guard for earning affection from his mother and beloved brother.

"Shall we go?" Akihito suggested. Toru offered to carry the bags before leading the way out.

While Natsuko praised Toru for his gentlemanly behavior in front of his very annoyed eldest son, Akihito jogged to the front. "Toru, where are we going? The railway is that way." Akihito pointed to the opposite direction.

"Ando is waiting at the front with the car, Takaba sa – Akihito san," Toru corrected himself quickly.

"What the hell? I thought I told Asami that I'll be taking the train," Akihito gritted the words out, trying to lower his voice. The airport might be busy but he could never be sure.

The stoic guard didn't even slow down his pace. He walked briskly, eyes scanning his surrounding as he continued to the main entrance. "I'm sorry, Ando texted me and told me that he received Asami sama's orders to drive the car to the airport."

Not caring if his family was looking, Akihito grabbed Toru's arm, stopping him. He leaned closer, whispering urgently, "Are you crazy? What the hell am I going to tell my parents about the car? You and I both know that I can't even afford to buy a bicycle, let alone an imported car."

"You could just say that the car belongs to Asami sama," the lanky guard answered.

"Yeah; then what? That Asami is my lover and the BMW belongs to me?" The photographer hissed.

Unaffected by his master's sarcastic remarks, he answered, "I apologize; but we have to follow Asami sama's orders."

"That bastard," Akihito cursed.

"Aki, why are we stopping?" Natsuko asked, puzzled by her son's slightly annoyed look.

Immediately, the photographer smiled. "Nothing, let's go."

As they near the main entrance, Akihito moved closer to Toru and spoke in a low voice, "I hope that bastard didn't ask Ando to bring the limo."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

He brought the limo. That black, shiny vehicle parked at the VIP lot at the entrance was impossible to miss. People were already gawking at the vehicle; some even took photos of it. A few years ago, Akihito figured that he would have done the same but now, all he felt was annoyance towards the possessive yakuza he shares a bed with.

"Wow, look at that!" Haruhito practically skipped to the car. He crouched down, checking the rims before running his hand on the black metallic coat.

"Stop doing that," Hidenori scolded lightly. "You're going to scratch the vehicle."

Ignoring his father's advice, Haruhito continued to stare at the vehicle in admiration.

"Haruhito, someone's coming out of the car," Natsuko tapped at her son's shoulder worriedly.

Haruhito immediately withdrew his hand, slowly backing away from the car. "I'm sorry, I was just admiring your car," he said at the perfectly dressed gentleman.

The man bowed slightly at the Takabas before turning to Akihito. "Akihito san, I've come to fetch you," he said, opening the door.

Akihito did not want to turn around to face his parents and brother. He knew, even without looking, that they were probably so shocked that they couldn't even utter a single word. He entered the limousine quickly without a word and waited for his family members to join him.

There were at least a thousand things in his mind as he watched his parents and brother taking their seats in the car. Should he say that he rented the limo? Akihito scratched the idea immediately, knowing no sane person would believe that he had the money to rent a car. What about borrowing the car from a friend? That wouldn't work either, Akihito concluded. Who on earth is wealthy enough to lend him a limousine?

_Asami Ryuiichi._ His mind automatically answered. As he pondered what to tell his parents, his brother spoke, ending the awkward situation.

"Akihito, whose car is this?"

"Uhm – it's – uhm –"

Toru who were sitting next to Akihito, sensed his master's dilemma and replied, "It belongs to Asami sama."

"Asami sama?" Natsuko repeated, looking at her husband, then at Haruhito.

"Who's that?" Haruhito looked at Akihito suspiciously.

_Shit, Toru and his big mouth._ No, Akihito corrected himself. Knowing Toru, he'd rather slice his tongue than butting into his business. It had to be Asami's orders.

As Akihito struggled to control his temper, he quickly replied, all the while glaring at his guard. "Asami's my landlord."

"Landlord?"

Akihito turned to his father. "Er – things happened and I stopped leasing the apartment."

"What does he do?" Haruhito asked.

"A businessman," Akihito answered confidently.

Haruhito looked around the luxurious limousine. "If he can afford to own this, he should be wealthy. Akihito, how do you know him? Judging from his wealth, he doesn't seem like someone who'll mingle with people like us."

_Again, that suspicious look,_ Akihito thought, looking at his brother. Unlike his parents who tend to accept explanations as they are, Haruhito is sharp, especially when it comes to his affairs. The photographer had hoped that he'd be able to keep his relationship with Asami away from Haruhito but looking at the way things are going, Akihito had a feeling that the cat might be let out of the bag sooner than he thinks.

"I – was a photographer for one of his events." _Well, it wasn't entirely a lie,_ Akihito reminded himself, if you consider taking photographs of him during his criminal activities an 'event'.

"And?" his brother probed.

Damn his brother and his sharp mind. Why couldn't he stay at Fukouka instead of coming to Tokyo with his parents? "He liked my work and commissioned me to take photographs for his business events."

And that wasn't a lie either. Asami did like his photographs, which was why Asami had his men to capture him; and since he started living with the crime lord, Akihito told himself that he was involved in a few events organized by Asami.

"So, the place you're staying now is his?"

"No, I am staying with him," Akihito replied, finding it pointless to lie. If he had his own apartment, his parents and brother would expect to spend the night at his place. It was impossible to rent a place at the eleventh hour so he had begged Kou to offer his apartment for a few nights. Kou agreed and even went as far as cleaning up before going over to Takato's place.

"What?" everyone in the car exclaimed.

"In exchange for staying, I do his chores," Akihito quickly added.

"Akihito –"

"We should be arriving at Kou's place soon!" Akihito said cheerfully, in attempts to divert their attention. "You remember Kou, right? He's kind enough to move to Takato's place for a few days so you can stay at his place. Oh, and after that, we'll go to Tokyo Tower. Kaa-san, didn't you say that you wanted to visit the tower?" He laughed nervously.

The trick worked. Natsuko's eyes lit up at the mention of the tower and patted her husband's arm repeatedly. "Anata, we're going to visit the tower today! I hope it's not crowded because it'll be difficult to move about."

"Yes, you have been talking about it since last night," Hidenori patted his wife's hands. "Akihito, was it difficult to get the tickets?"

Grateful that he had finally evaded the topic on Asami, Akihito shook his head. "No, I called to reserve the tickets but we have to be there to collect them."

Hidenori and Natsuko took over the conversation, leaving Haruhito to sulk at the corner of the limousine. When the car pulled into a stop, Akihito wasn't expecting to step out on the red carpet of Keio Hotel, greeted by the manager himself.

Just when he thought he managed to solve the issue of about the car, another problem surfaced. What sort of excuse should he say to his parents and that overprotective brother of his now? Controlling his urges to whip out his phone to call Asami, Akihito strode to the front of the limo, knocking on the window.

The window rolled down automatically, revealing a very worried Ando. "Takaba sama?" he whispered after making sure Akihito was alone.

Akihito leaned forward, bending down. "What the hell is going on?" he hissed. "I thought Toru have briefed you about going to Kou's place?"

"I – I'm very sorry Takaba sama," Ando stuttered. "I received orders from Asami sama this morning," he bowed, knocking his head on the steering wheel. He sat up, rubbing his sore forehead and quickly took out his phone.

"Here," Ando said, showing the text message from Asami to back up his earlier statement.

It was useless taking it out on Ando when he was merely following orders so Akihito walked back to his family members who were still looking at the majestic hotel in awe.

"Welcome Takaba sama, allow my staff to carry your luggage while I do the necessary check-ins. Your rooms will be ready when you return from your visit," the manager bowed at Akihito's father.

A few doormen came forward to take the luggage from Toru's hands before disappearing into the glass doors.

"Akihito, I thought we're going over to Kou's place?" Natsuko looked at Akihito, awaiting an explanation.

"I don't think I have enough to pay for a night here," Hidenori looked around worriedly.

"There's no need to pay, tou-san. The hotel is owned by Asami."

Haruhito grabbed Akihito's shoulders, forcing his brother to look at him. "Who's this Asami guy? Why would he do so much for us?"

"We couldn't possibly impose on Asami san's generosity," Hidenori protested.

"But this is such a beautiful place," Natsuko clapped her hands together, still staring at the building in front of her.

With all the commotion in front of the hotel, Akihito felt like running away. Damn Asami and his plans. If only he kept the news away from the bastard, Akihito wouldn't have to suffer. Instead of screaming in frustration, he said, "Why don't we talk in the car? We have to be at the Tower or we'll be late."

Akihito climbed in the limousine again and instructed Ando to drive on.

"Akihito, you have to tell your oniisan who is this Asami; he might be someone dangerous," Haruhito said desperately.

_Ugh, how true_. Akihito wanted to answer; instead he laughed. "Don't be a worrywart, Haru-nii."

"But – but he's merely your landlord; don't you think he's doing too much?" His brother protested.

"Haruhito, you shouldn't speak ill of someone like that," Natsuko said disapprovingly.

Haruhito turned to his mother. "Kaa-san, don't tell me you're not suspicious of this Asami guy!"

"You're being paranoid, Haru-nii."

The elder Takaba sibling remained obstinate. "You're hiding something, Aki," he accused.

"If I may, Haruhito san," Toru interrupted. "Asami sama is a highly distinguished individual who owns several business interests."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion," Haruhito retorted rudely.

"Haruhito!" Natsuko looked appalled. "You're being rude to Toru san. Apologize to him."

When Haruhito refused, Natsuko knocked his son's head. "Act your age, Haru. And stop spewing questions at your brother. He's tired," she added firmly.

Haruhito sulked but mumbled a half-hearted apology to Toru. The guard noted that whilst the head of the Takaba family is Hidenori, the person who holds the reins is actually Takaba Natsuko. Toru concluded that it was rather interesting seeing his master in front of his family. Akihito was surprisingly dotted and accommodative. Toru supposed that was how Haruhito's brother complex was formed.

As Natsuko chatted animatedly about her visit, Toru quickly took the opportunity to text his boss about the earlier incidents.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Akihito was at least relieved to find out that Asami did not use whatever connections he had to close down the entire Tokyo Tower. Tokyo's most influential man or not; the Tower remains open to the public.

Natsuko seemed genuinely excited as she rode up the elevator. She giggled and made a lot of noise that reminded Akihito about himself when he was moaning under Asami. Pushing that image away, Akihito looked at his family again. They looked happy; even Haruhito had forgotten about the incident in the car and started joking around with his parents. _That's Haru-nii for you_ , Akihito thought, _ever optimistic._

The photographer was beginning to relax, thinking that nothing could ever go wrong visiting government-owned public places like this. Apart from the free tickets and a personal guide, nothing seemed out of the ordinary as they rode up the elevator to the observatory deck.

And he was wrong, again. There were nothing wrong with the first observatory deck but when his mother suggested moving to the special observatory deck for a more spectacular view, Akihito didn't expect the entire special observatory to be closed for private visiting. By private visiting, Akihito learnt from the personal guide, it meant that the deck was only reserved for Akihito and his entourage.

After having a tough time trying to make his family believed him why it was closed exclusively for their viewing pleasure, Akihito found his patience wearing thin. He excused himself, hid at the emergency staircase and took out his phone.

"Akihito, how are you enjoying your visit?"

"You bastard, you're doing it on purpose!" Akihito nearly screamed in frustration.

"Isn't it more comfortable to travel when you have your itinerary planned?" The yakuza drawled.

"No! Do you know what sort of excuses I have to come out with?" Akihito said irritably.

"You could have said it's a favor from your landlord."

_Ugh – Toru and his excellent reporting skills._ "No landlord goes that far for a tenant," Akihito pointed out. "And Haru-nii is right, whatever you're doing, it's suspicious."

"Except that you are not a tenant, but a yakuza's lover."

Color flooded Akihito's cheeks immediately. "I – I am not your lo –ver."

"Oh? Would you rather be known as my wife then?"

"St—op it, you pervert."

The yakuza let out a low, amused chuckle. "Enjoy your sightseeing, Akihito. And here's an advance notice of your itinerary so you can start figuring your excuses. Ando will be taking you to Hyotan for dinner after this."

The photographer groaned immediately; his brain immediately went to the amount of fresh excuses he had to come out with. "Can't Ando take us to a family restaurant instead?"

Again, the same chuckle. "Stick to Toru and be good," he said, avoiding the question altogether. "And stay out of trouble."

The line went dead before Akihito could retaliate. He stared at his phone, infuriated that he was forced into Asami's pace. "That jerk!" he muttered.

"Akihito?"

He turned and saw his brother looking at him. Again, there was the same skeptical look.

"What are you doing here? Who were you talking to?"

Akihito laughed nervously. "No one, let's go."

Haruhito's arm shot out, gripping his arm as he attempted to walk past him. Akihito looked up nervously at his brother.

"Are you hiding something from us?"

It was never good if his brother started using a serious tone. Like him, Haruhito can be relentless in pursuing for answers. It was something that both brothers unconsciously share.

"Nothing, Haru-nii." He averted his eyes to the side.

"You're lying." Haruhito tightened his grip on Akihito. "I'm your nii-san, I know you. You're fidgety, nervous and you've been avoiding the topic on Asami. Who's he to you?"

Damn his brother for being observant. "He's my landlord," he replied guiltily.

"Aki, if you're in trouble, tell me. I'll help you," his voice softened.

Watching his brother's worried expression made Akihito guiltier. He sighed, "I'm not in any trouble, nii-san."

"But –," his brother protested, only to be interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Turning to the direction of the door, Akihito nearly breathed out in relief when he saw Toru.

"Akihito san, your parents are ready to leave," he said in his usual, stoic expression.

"Ye—ah, thanks, Toru," he replied gratefully. Turning to his brother, he tugged at Haruhito's arm. "Let's go, Haru-nii. We're going to a very nice restaurant for dinner."

Haruhito complied but as he passed Toru, he stopped, glaring at the guard before finally stepping out of the emergency staircase with Akihito.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Hyoten was an upscale, posh traditional Japanese restaurant in the urban center of Shiba-Koen. A very reserved restaurant, Hyota had no central dining room, just a warren of private chambers with tatami mats and low, traditional tables and chairs. Standing just outside the private rooms, a lovely garden, completed by a carp pond decorated the restaurant.

The sight itself was breathtaking but Hyotan's main attraction wasn't the luxurious décor. It was the food that earned Hyotan the top Japanese restaurant in Tokyo.

The food didn't come cheap, of course. Akihito was glad that he already told his parents that he'd be giving them a treat from the money he had saved. A big, fat lie but he hadn't had a choice.

A beautiful lady in kimono rushed out to bow at Akihito. She kept her head down as she led them to the back before stopping at a private room. Sliding the paper door apart gently, she gestured them inside.

Everyone, including Akihito, gasped at the size of the private room. Akihito counted the tatami mats and noticed that it was already bigger than his old apartment. A low, oak table stood in the center, surrounded by ten legless chairs.

"Aki, is it really all right to dine here?" Natsuko asked, looking uncertainly at her husband.

Akihito forced out a smile. "Don't worry, kaa-san. I've saved up quite a bit," he reassured, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder, motioning her to take a seat.

"You don't have to force yourself, we'll be fine even if we eat at a family restaurant," his father replied as he sat next to his wife.

The photographer took his own seat across his parents. His brother automatically sat next to him. "I'm not forcing myself tou-san; I have saved enough."

For the moment, no one spoke as the yukata cladded waitress came forward to pour them tea. Akihito murmured his thanks as he held the dainty porcelain cup in his hand, savoring its warmth before raising it to his lips.

"Ah – " Natsuko suddenly exclaimed, "Akihito, why don't you ask Asami san to have dinner with us? We'd like to thank him for all the trouble."

Akihito spurted out his hot tea. "No!"

"Why?" Haruhito challenged.

Accepting the handkerchief from Toru, Akihito dabbed his mouth before wiping the table with the cloth. "He's – a very busy man, I don't think he's free to join us."

"Surely, no matter how busy, he has to have dinner!" Natsuko protested.

"That's right, Akihito. Why don't you call him?" Haruhito asked again.

"I don't want to disturb him when he's working," Akihito finished lamely.

Haruhito opened his mouth only to shut it again when his mother gave him a warning stare. "Perhaps if we could meet him before we leave? We'd like to say thank you," his mother persuaded.

His mother had a gentle yet persuasive aura that made it impossible for Akihito to turn her down. "I—I will try to ask him when he gets back from work tonight," Akihito answered uncertainly as he looked at Toru and Ando who sat at the end of the table.

"Akihito, it's all right," his father interjected. "Natsuko, be considerate, Asami san is a very busy man.

_Thank you, tou-san,_ Akihito cheered inwardly. He knew his father would understand.

"But –," Natsuko didn't get to continue as the door slid open.

Grateful for the intrusion, Akihito turned to the door; and nearly dropped his porcelain cup. Asami Ryuiichi stood at the door, flanked by Kirishima by his side. Dressed in his usual designer three piece suit, his hair was sleek, styled to perfection as he walked into the room confidently.

Toru managed to camouflage his identity as Akihito's assistant by remaining silent. He remained seated as he bowed slightly at his boss and superiors but Ando was so nervous that he immediately stood up, bowing deeply. "A – Asami sama."

Asami nodded his head and took his seat at the center, next to Akihito. As the seats in front were occupied, Kirishima went to the other end, sitting next to Ando and Toru.

_Fuck, now what the hell am I going to say to my parents?_ Akihito glanced at his family members. His father had the bewildered look on his face; his mother looked as though as she had just seen a popular film star and Haruhito looked like a lion ready to pounce on its prey.

"Aki, aren't you going to introduce us?" Natsuko whispered across the table.

Refraining himself from cursing the man next to him, Akihito gritted out, "Kaa-san, Tou-san, Haru-nii, this is my landlord, Asami and his secretary, Kirishima."

He turned to Asami. "My parents, Takaba Hidenori and Natsuko." Akihito introduced before placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "And this is my brother, Haruhito, Asami _san_ ," he stressed the salutation, voicing out his displeasure.

The yakuza ignored his unusual pitch and returned Hidenori and Natsuko's bow. "Pleasure to meet you."

Natsuko's eyes sparkled. "My – my, you are even better looking than Toru and Ando."

"Kaa-san!" Haruhito and Akihito shouted simultaneously, embarrassed.

"I heard from Akihito that you took the trouble to plan the itinerary," Hidenori started, bowing a little. "I apologize for the trouble and thank you for your generosity."

Asami took a sip of the offered tea. "It's not a trouble, Takaba san. After all, Akihito has been very helpful to me," he said; his lips curved into a smile as he looked at Akihito.

If his parents and brother weren't around, Akihito was certain he would have flipped the table turtle. Controlling his temper and embarrassment, Akihito smiled forcefully, "Likewise, Asami san, you've been kind enough to provide me a room in your lovely apartment."

The crime lord gave Akihito a mocking smile. "It's not a problem, seeing that your services have always been excellent," he said, enjoying the game.

The photographer needn't to be reminded what sort of services the crime lord was mentioning. _That nerve of the man!_ "Of course, housework and cooking are my specialty," Akihito answered, forcing out a smile.

His mother laughed. "I'm glad our Aki can be of some use to you, Asami san, right Anata?" she said, looking at her husband.

Asami smirked again. "He is."

"We're very relieved!" Natsuko replied, her face brimming with happiness. "Akihito can be quite handful at times, Asami san. That job of his, we tried telling him to quit but he's too stubborn to listen."

"That –," Asami replied, as he raised the cup to his lips, "I will have to agree."

"Kaa-san!" Akihito said desperately.

"What is it that you do, Asami san?" Haruhito cut in.

Asami glanced at Akihito's brother. "I'm a businessman –,"

"What sort of business?" Haruhito shot out, cutting Asami off.

"Haruhito, you are being rude to Asami san," Hidenori gave his son a stern warning. He turned to Asami and bowed slightly, "I apologize, Asami san."

"It's all right," Asami replied, taking another sip of his tea. "I supposed Haruhito san is only curious." He signaled for Kirishima.

The secretary came to the yakuza's side, offering a business card to Haruhito. The elder Takaba sibling took the card unwillingly before glancing at it. His eyes widened. "You're _the_ Asami Ryuiichi, CEO of Sion?"

Even Hidenori looked genuinely shocked. "Ah, my company has dealings with you," Hidenori said. "I am from Taito Pharmaceuticals, Fukouka, Kyushu region."

Asami already knew about it from the report Kirishima had provided him that morning. Takaba Hidenori is a marketing executive while Akihito's mother works as a part time waitress at a local family restaurant. His brother, Takaba Haruhito is a top sales manager in Asahi brewery.

"It is indeed a surprise, Takaba san," Asami said although his tone did not indicate anything but.

"Thank you for your continuous support." Hidenori bowed.

Asami nodded politely, glancing at Haruhito. The sales manager didn't look pleased with the turn of events but for the lack of a better topic to talk, he remained silent. Akihito was fidgety, and from the looks on his face, he wanted nothing more but to escape. It was amusing, Asami thought, to see Akihito behaving so obediently in front of his parents. With his face flushed and eyes looking downwards at his folded thighs, Akihito looked like he was on his first _omiai_ date.

The sight before him was exquisite and he immediately felt his pants tightened. Asami decided that he'd have Akihito later on the very same table, with his legs spread wide under him, writhing and calling out his name.

"So, Asami san, how do you know Akihito?" Haruhito spoke suddenly, ending the silence in the room.

"Haru nii, I thought I told you about it," Akihito quickly added.

Asami knew Haruhito was trying to trap him. Toru reported that Haruhito wasn't too convinced with Akihito's explanation and was pressuring Akihito to reveal the truth. "I met him while he was taking a few photos for my events," Asami replied, matching Akihito's explanation.

His lover's eyes widened at the similarity of the explanation. "That's – that's right, Haru-nii. See, I told you so," Akihito laughed nervously.

"But I am curious;" Haruhito said politely but coolly, "How did Akihito come to live with you? My brother -," he stressed the last word as he offered Asami a polite smile, "—is not an easy person to live with."

_If Haruhito is setting bait, he is not going to succeed,_ Asami thought. He had been in stickier situations and this would not even shake his nerves. "I thought the arrangement is perfect, seeing that Akihito had troubles paying rent and I need a housekeeper."

Haruhito opened his mouth, but the sound of the door sliding diverted his attention. The manager came in; bowing at Asami before announcing dinner was ready. Conversation over dinner was polite, with Asami and Hidenori conversing about business opportunities while Natsuko chatted with Akihito and Toru.

By the time they had finished dinner, Natsuko requested to be excused to the bathroom. Hidenori accompanied his wife and Ando stepped out to lead the way. Sensing the atmosphere was rather awkward; Haruhito stood up, mumbling a lame excuse about wanting to take a walk around the garden.

Asami glanced briefly at Kirishima and the secretary took it as a hint to leave. He nudged Toru's arm and both guards bowed at Asami before stepping out, offering some privacy to their boss.

"Why the hell are you here, Asami?" Akihito hissed the minute the door to the private room closed.

The yakuza nudged his lover's chin up to meet his gaze. "Dinner; in case your memory fails you, this is my restaurant," he replied, amused.

Akihito pushed the hand away. "Liar; you're here to make fun of me."

Asami chuckled, pulling the boy to his lap. "No," Asami replied, kissing him. Sliding his hand into Akihito's thin shirt, he brushed his fingers at Akihito's nipple, pinching it slightly. "I'm here to mess you up –, " he said in a low, husky voice, "—on this table, after your family leaves."

The coarse words excite Akihito. It aroused him and he wanted nothing more but to rip the clothes that was hiding his lover's magnificent body. A soft moan escaped his lips when Asami began to lick Akihito's ear.

"St—stop it! My parents and brother, they're outside!" Akihito shoved at his lover.

The grip on Akihito tightened as Asami angled his head, kissing Akihito on his lips roughly. The boy responded almost immediately, raising his hands to Asami's neck as he returned his kisses.

Asami could have missed it if his head wasn't angled at the direction of the door but as luck would have it, he noticed the sliding door slid open slowly. His first instinct told him that it was an intruder but Suoh was standing guard outside the restaurant. There were also Ando, Toru and Kirishima around the premise. His enemies wouldn't be so stupid as to barge into his place without proper research.

The door opened another inch, revealing the intruder. It was Haruhito. Deciding to teach him a lesson, Asami slid his hand to the back of Akihito's head, holding him firmly as he kissed him deeper; all the while mocking Haruhito with his golden eyes.

The show went on for a full ten seconds before Akihito tore his mouth away. "St – stop, Asami. My parents are coming back soon," he panted slightly.

Releasing the boy, Asami stared at Haruhito, offering him an infuriating smirk. He half expected Haruhito to barge into the room, demanding an explanation but the elder Takaba remained silent. He even waited another minute before entering the room with his parents.

Haruhito didn't speak, nor did he protest after dinner when Asami suggested Akihito could travel with him in a car while Ando take the rest back to the hotel.

"What happened to Haru-nii?" Akihito asked the minute his parents and brother bade their farewells, leaving them in the room.

Asami did not answer; he merely pushed his lover to the table and devoured him as promised.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

_The next day, 11.40 a.m- Sion headquarters_

The intercom to Asami's office beeped at twenty minutes to noon, just before Asami was scheduled for a lunch meeting with a senior staff. His gaze flickered to the red light blinking and noticed it was his secretary.

"Asami sama, the concierge called. Takaba Haruhito is downstairs, at the lobby and is requesting a moment of your time," Kirishima's clear voice rang out. "Should we let him up, sir?"

Asami had expected this. In fact, he bet himself a five million yen that Takaba Haruhito would seek him out before the day ends. After what he had witnessed yesterday, there was no way the elder Takaba sibling would let the matter slide.

"Send him up."

"Very well," Kirishima answered.

Asami stood up from his desk and walked to the glass window that opened his office to the magnificent view of Tokyo. Akihito resembled his brother in many ways. Both are strong willed, obstinate and passionate at their work. Despite the similarities, Akihito had something more captivating than his brother: his hazel eyes and fight to death attitude.

The knock on his office door brought Asami's thoughts back to the present. He turned, walked back to his chair and sat on it.

"Enter."

Kirishima pushed the heavy door open to reveal a smartly dressed Takaba Haruhito. He donned a pair of dress pants, paired with a long sleeve shirt and jacket. Black hair styled according to office standards, Haruhito walked into the room confidently.

"Takaba san." He remained in a position of power behind his desk as he greeted, offering the man nothing but a small smirk.

Kirishima pulled the visitor chair and gestured Haruhito to sit before taking his position behind his boss.

_Uncomfortable but displeased,_ Asami noted, when Haruhito's eyes met his.

Ignoring his guest, Asami coolly retrieved his cigarette pack from his coat, removed a stick and placed it between his lips. Kirishima immediately offered light, which the yakuza accepted.

"I didn't come here for business," Haruhito started off rather awkwardly.

The crime lord leaned back, exhaled his smoke. "I am aware of that."

"I had your background checked."

When Asami's brow winged up, Haruhito continued. "I had friends who are familiar with underground dealings. On the surface, you are a highly successful businessman. But in reality, you control all of Japan's underground market," Haruhito stared at Asami, "A crime lord, a fearless yakuza, that's what they call you."

Undeterred by the information, Asami flashed Haruhito a smirk. "And?"

Haruhito sprang up from his seat. "My brother has been blinded by your phony surface! Stay away from Akihito or I will tell him who you really are!" He threatened.

Lazily, Asami passed his unfinished cigarette stick to Kirishima. "I do not take orders from you, Takaba-kun."

"Don't you care if –,"

"You underestimate Akihito," Asami interrupted, "How do you think he knew about me? Our backgrounds are worlds apart."

Haruhito staggered back. "Aki told us that he took photographs of your events –" he trailed off, looking at the plush carpet.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, as if something triggered him, he looked up at Asami, eyes widened in shock. "Aki – his true passion is crime photography –" He shook his head. " – no, it cannot be true."

"I'm pleased that you're at least intelligent," Asami approved.

Haruhito took two steps forward, slamming his hand on Asami's table. "You – captured Akihito and took him against his will, you bastard!"

"Takaba san, I will not allow you to speak to Asami sama in that manner," Kirishima said, walking around the table. "You will sit at your seat or I will escort you out."

Asami waved his hand at Kirishima, signaling him to stand back. Bowing slightly, the secretary obeyed without questions. "I have no desire nor am I obliged to explain myself to you but I will tell you this -," Asami said, his eyes narrowed and serious. "Akihito is mine."

"My – my brother –," Haruhito stuttered at the cold predatory gaze. "He – he is not a thing; he will not be kept like a mistress!"

"I have never kept him against his will; he comes and goes as he pleases," Asami replied calmly, even as his temper began to rise. "If he chooses to leave, it's a different matter but I will never allow anyone to coerce him into leaving."

"He's not your damn possession!" Haruhito raised his voice. "And what would you do if someone really does that?" He sneered. "Kill him?"

When the crime lord remained silent, Haruhito gasped, staggering backwards. "You – you –,"he halted, finding it difficult to even form the words.

Asami smiled, remembering the lives he ended to protect his lover. He didn't reply the younger man. Instead he rose, slowly. Haruhito simply froze as all the blood drained out of his face. Eyes fixated at Asami's dangerous glare, he remained rooted on the spot.

"You would do it?" He asked again, just to be certain.

The yakuza flashed a grin as he walked past Haruhito to sit on the long couch.

"You've done it." It wasn't a question.

The crime lord took his time in answering. Gracefully, he reached for the bottle of whisky on the table. Kirishima bent down, positioning the glass in front of his boss as he poured himself a drink. Slowly, he raised the glass to his lips, taking a sip of the amber liquid before looking at the man shaking slightly in front of him. He smiled, thinly. "I didn't say that."

"You are crazy!" Haruhito shook a little. "Why would Aki choose to be with a –," he stopped himself from uttering word _murderer_. And it would seem wise that he didn't because his brother's lover looked as though as he could kill him with his gaze.

Haruhito looked away, unwilling to stare at Asami. His golden eyes were hard, piercing and it was uncomfortable to even look at. The fire he had brought with him a moment ago was completely replaced by ice, leaving him shivering with fear. He clasped his hands together.

_He's already shaking,_ Asami noted and was pleased. _He should be._ Any other person threatening him in similar fashion, he'd put a bullet in his head – no questions asked. But this is Akihito's brother; and he does not want to see his lover wallowing in misery if anything were to happen to Haruhito.

"Asami sama, I believe it's time for the meeting," Kirishima interrupted politely, ending the tension in the room.

The dismissal was clear; and Haruhito nearly turned to the door when he looked up at Asami again. His dark eyes were fierce and determined, reminding Asami of Akihito. "I am not acknowledging you, Asami. But I won't go against Aki's wishes. If he has chosen you, then be it. But, I swear I'll never forgive you if anything happens to him."

Since the threat came out in a wheeze, it wasn't particularly effective. He continued, "And if you're going to discard him like some trash once you're tired of him, I'll –"

"Takaba kun," there was a faint irritation in Asami's voice. "I once told a business associate that I'd drag Akihito to the pits of hell with me than to send him away." He rose from his seat, walked around the couch and past Haruhito, stopping next to him.

"You're a smart man, I'm sure I do not need to explain what I meant by that," he said, without looking at Haruhito. "And I will not react kindly if he is taken from me."

The yakuza's tone was mild and soft yet the warning was clear enough to make Haruhito's blood turn cold all over again.

As the situation grew tense, Kirishima took that as a cue to speak out. "Takaba san, Asami sama is scheduled for a meeting in a few minutes. If you would please take your leave –,"

Haruhito was only glad to comply. Without looking at Asami, he walked to the door. As he pulled the oak door wide open, he halted his steps, glancing backwards. "Toru san and the chauffer, Ando, they're not Akihito's assistants, am I correct to assume that?"

Asami smirked. "They're Akihito's guards."

Haruhito nearly winced. "I suspected as much."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

_Day 3- Narita Airport, Domestic Departures_

Akihito couldn't remember the last time he felt glad about sending his parents off. He loved his parents and that idiotic brother of his but the photographer was really running out of excuses.

Haruhito had been acting strange since the night at the restaurant. The next day, he politely declined Akihito's suggestion to visit the shrine, opting to meet up with a former classmate. Akihito didn't think his brother had a former classmate in Tokyo but he didn't want to pry in his brother's affairs. He supposed he should be grateful about it since the last thing he wanted was to be confronted by his brother about Asami.

"Asami san, thank you for everything," Natsuko said warmly, bowing a little.

Asami offered a rare smile. "I hope you've enjoyed your brief visit in Tokyo."

"I did, very much," Natsuko smiled, clapping her hands together. "It felt like honeymoon all over again. Now I wish I didn't bring Haruhito with me," she sighed, placing her palm on her cheek.

"Kaa-san!" Haruhito's cheeks turned red. "That was mean of you!"

Hidenori shook his head. "Natsuko, don't tease your son."

"Hai – hai," she murmured, smiling. She looked at Asami again. "Asami san, you're such a wonderful man. If my Aki were a girl, I'd marry him to you at once."

"Ka—san!" Both Akihito and Haruhito exclaimed, embarrassed.

The elder Takaba sibling moved to his brother, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I won't allow him to take Aki-chan," he declared.

Akihito shoved at his brother. "Who are you calling Aki-chan, Haruhito?"

Shocked, Haruhito had both hands on Akihito's shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Akihito, call me nii-san. I'm your brother, right?"

Akihito folded his arms. "I told you I'd stop calling you nii-san if you call me Aki-chan."

Haruhito hugged his brother. "You don't mean that, Akihito!"

"Oh, stop it, both of you," Natsuko warned, smacking her sons' heads. "You're both old enough to be squabbling at the airport."

"Kaa-san," Akihito groaned, rubbing his head.

"We have to go," Hidenori announced after checking his wrist watch. He bowed at Asami. "Thank you, Asami san."

"Come to Fukouka sometimes," Natsuko held Asami's hands in hers. She tiptoed, whispering to Asami's ears. "Akihito is a willful child, but please, help us to take care of him, Asami san."

"It'd be my pleasure, Takaba san."

When Natsuko pulled back, her eyes were damp. She released her hand and smiled. Turning to Akihito, she caressed her son's face before pinching him. "Aki, be good."

"Ow!" Akihito rubbed his cheeks. "Kaa-san, I'm not a child."

Natsuko laughed, pulling Haruhito with her. With one final bow, the Takabas disappeared into the departure hall.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

"I'm beat," Akihito said the minute he climbed into the limousine. He leaned against the seat, closing his eye. "It's your fault, you know."

"How so?"

The photographer opened his eyes again, staring at his yakuza lover accusingly. "If you didn't stick your nose in the itinerary, I wouldn't have to come up with so many excuses."

Asami chuckled. "There's always an easier way, Akihito."

Akihito moved nearer to the yakuza. "Like what, telling them I'm the great Asami Ryuiichi's lover?" he snorted.

Asami pulled the boy to him. He tugged at Akihito's before crushing their mouths together. "You can tell them you're my wife if you prefer."

"Hah – I'll cut my tongue off before I say that," the photographer said as he pulled away. "Besides, if Haru-nii knew, he'll flip. I can already imagining him barging into your office, demanding for an explanation."

"I can imagine that."

The lack of response from Asami roused Akihito's suspicions. He glanced at the yakuza, who looked extremely pleased with himself. Without a word, Akihito moved to the other corner and immersed himself with the scenery outside, thinking about his brother's odd behavior.

The morning he came back from meeting his supposed friend, his brother looked slightly pale. To Akihito's surprise, Haruhito didn't pester him about Asami and was even interacting normally without irritating him. Thinking that the meet-up might not have gone well, Akihito remained quiet.

As the car driven by Suoh entered Sion's basement, it suddenly dawned on him. Hazel eyes widened, he turned to the crime lord who was looking at him intently. "Did Haru- nii come to Sion yesterday?"

A thin smile graced the yakuza's lips. "Your deducing skills have improved, Akihito."

In a heartbeat, Akihito was on Asami's lap, straddling him. "What did you do to him?" He asked suspiciously.

"We had a conversation and he left after that," Asami said, wrapping his arms around the photographer's ass.

"Knowing you – you'd – Cut it out!" Akihito squirmed when the yakuza gently kneaded his bottom.

I'm collecting my favors now, Akihito," the yakuza said and crushed their mouths together. The boy struggled, trying to push him away but Asami had anticipated his lover's every move. The yakuza's hand left Akihito's pert ass, travelling up to his neck, holding the boy firmly. When the boy's mouth parted slightly to moan, Asami took the chance to slip his tongue into Akihito's hot cavern, deepening the kiss.

For a few minutes, neither men spoke. They feasted on each other, pulling and tugging each other's clothes, pushing away the garment that separated their skin.

Akihito had no idea how he went from fully clothed to naked in a matter of seconds. It didn't matter if his clothes were torn; he didn't stop to think if he had a change later. All he knew was he desperately wanted Asami to touch him, to fill him, to scratch the burning itch that was growing inside of him.

Vaguely, Akihito heard Asami pressing the intercom, ordering Suoh something about leaving the car but his lust-filled mind could not process the entire conversation. He heard the doors to the car opened and slammed shut, indicating the two occupants at the front seat had already left the vehicle.

_Where are they again? Home or Sion?_ Akihito wanted to open his mouth to ask but Asami left him no chance to speak. In an instant, he found himself flipped on his knees with his face pressed on the leather seat, leaving his naked ass exposed.

No noise, in Akihito's opinion, is more glorious than listening to the sound of Asami's belt being undone. Just the thought of having Asami's cock sliding in and out of him made Akihito nearly squirmed with the need to come.

Then, Asami was over him. The slick, blunt head of Asami's cock pressed against Akihito's puckered hole before sliding into Akihito smoothly.

The photographer curled his fists; his mouth opened in a soundless scream of pleasure. As Asami began to thrust deeper into him, Akihito heard him say, "You are mine, Akihito. I will accept nothing else."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX**   
_

Outside, Toru and Suoh stood next to each other, a few feet away from the limousine. With their backs facing the car, they brushed off curious Sion employees who noticed the luxurious vehicle was rocking oddly in the Sion basement parking lot.

"How long do you think the boss will take?"

Toru glanced at his wrist watch. "No less than forty minutes, Suoh san."

Suoh nearly winced. "I heard you once waited for two hours at Takaba sama's store in Ginza." His lips curved. "I can only tip my hat off you. Really, you're good, Toru."

Toru returned Suoh's smile. At that moment, he thought that it wouldn't hurt to give himself some credit too. Straightening his back, he resumed his duties. He marched towards a group of men and said, "Excuse me, this place is off limits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Omiai – matchmaking session where two individuals meet up to consider the possibility of marriage. (wikipedia)
> 
> A/N: The four seasons in Japanese are Haru, Aki, Natsu and Fuyu. The kanji for Akihito's name (Aki) is fall, while Haruhito's name (Haru) is spring. Natsuko's name (Natsu) means summer.
> 
> A/N 2: I used kaa-san (mother), tou-san(father), and haru-nii (loosely translated as brother Haru) instead of English terms. I thought they sounded more endearing. You might also noticed that Natsuko calls Hidenori as Anata. Anata is used by Japanese wives when calling their husbands. Sorry If I am confusing you.
> 
> This chapter is the hardest I've ever written. I lost count how many times I had to rewrite the scenes and the only scenes that I did not rewrite were the lemons. (Face palms for being a pervert). Also, thank you to RiveReinStyx for suggesting a sibling with a brother-complex.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to PsyNEKOpath and Serinji.  
> To RiveReinStyx, thank you for being an awesome beta and friend! You are the best!  
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its notable characters belong to Yamane Ayano. This is a non-profit work  
> Warnings: Not your usual Fei Long meets Akihito chapter, possible OOCs, lemons, torture. lengthy chapter ahead!

_**Business as Usual – Chapter 20** _

Nothing in the world was more important to Akihito than his camera and his lenses. Yet that one morning on March 14th, Akihito woke up to an empty apartment and a missing camera bag. Panicked, he rushed to the living room, checking the backs of the couches, in case he had left it there the night before. It wasn't there.

Already dressed in his standard work attire; torn jeans, white singlet, paired with a thin khaki jacket, Akihito fumed when he noticed that he had to leave in 20 minutes or he'll be late. He turned to his guard, seated at the single couch by the corner, reading the newspapers.

"Toru, did you happen to see my camera bag?"

As usual from the stoic guard, he merely stood up and bowed. "No, Takaba sama."

"You know, you can continue calling me Akihito. I like that better," Akihito mumbled as he checked the balcony. Odd place to check, but Akihito thought he could never be too sure.

"Unless Asami sama clears it, it wouldn't be wise to do so."

"I swear that boss of yours have a few loose screws in his head," the photographer said, without looking at the guard. He moved to the kitchen, even went as far as opening his storage drawers where he kept his stash of junk food but his precious bag was simply nowhere to be found.

_Damn, where the hell is my bag_?

"Takaba sama – ,"

Closing the storage drawers, he turned to look at the guard. Standing at nearly 6 feet, Toru looked very handsome in his standard black suit. With dark eyes, thin lips and a well-toned body, Akihito was certain that Toru wouldn't be lacking of any bed partners; men or women.

Toru slid his hand into his pockets, pulling out a single key and an envelope. Akihito took the offered items, staring at contents suspiciously. He scrutinized the key first. It was a key that he didn't recognize; the odd pattern on the key did not resemble the keys to the rooms in the apartment.

Placing the key aside, Akihito removed the letter from the white envelope. The handwriting was something he recognized. The bold, distinctive handwriting could only be Asami's.

_Akihito, your camera bag is located in Shibuya. Toru will take you there_.

The photographer cursed, crushing the note. Narrowing his eyes into slits, Akihito crossed his arms across his chest. "You knew about this?"

Toru remained unperturbed with Akihito's temper. "I did not. I was only instructed to bring you to a place."

"That bastard, what does he think he's doing?" Akihito walked past Toru to the main door. "Did he think we're playing a game show or something?" He grumbled as he put on his work shoes. The pair of sneakers was custom made from a brand Akihito cannot even pronounce the name. The insides of the shoes felt like butter and it was so comfortable Akihito did not dare to guess the price.

He spent the rest of the journey to Shibuya cursing Asami. He resisted the urge to call him, thinking that he'd assessed the situation first. As the car pulled to a fancy camera shop in Shibuya, Akihito groaned.

Surely, it wasn't what he feared? Akihito thought as he stepped out of the car. He gave the glass door a pushed. It didn't budge an inch. Without even hesitating, Akihito pulled out the key Toru had given him earlier and slid it into the key lock. Unsurprisingly, it matched.

The photographer walked cautiously into the posh camera shop with Toru following behind closely. Another glass door greeted him and as he reached nearer and it slid open gracefully, welcoming the photographer. The interior was tastefully decorated, with rows of Nikon cameras and accessories displayed neatly on the built-in shelves caved into the wall. Located in the middle of the shop was a square, glass encased display box and there, it housed the most expensive camera and lens.

As awed as he was with the equipment, Akihito found his own temper heightened. Jamming his hand into his jeans pocket, he fished out his and speed dialed Asami's number.

"Are you seriously out of your mind?" Akihito controlled his urge to shout.

As if Asami knew what Akihito was talking about, he answered casually, "If you meant the camera shop; no."

"Why are you giving me a camera shop?" Akihito raised his hand, waving at the expensive cameras.

"It's your White Day present. I recall receiving chocolates from you," Asami answered, amused with his lover's exasperated reply.

"The box of chocolates cost only about 3000 yen but this –" Akihito waved his hand around the shop desperately, " – is NOT a white day present!"

"Kirishima informed me that White Day presents have to be three times the cost of the Valentine's gift," the yakuza interrupted smoothly.

"Three times; not three thousand times!" Akihito argued. "Take it back!"

"What would I do with a camera shop?"

"Give it to someone, I don't care; but I don't want it," Akihito said stubbornly.

The yakuza chuckled. "I'm afraid the legal papers have been finalized, Akihito. Take it as compensation; you broke your lens at the Sky Bar a few weeks ago."

The photographer gritted his teeth. "I'm not your god damn mistress, Asami. I don't need you heaping presents at me."

"Akihito—," There was hint of warning in Asami's voice.

_Ah, Shit_. It was never good when Asami used that tone. Deciding to go with another approach, the photographer continued, "Look, I appreciate the present but if you really want to give me a white day present, I have a right to say what I want."

The warning tone was replaced by a genuine surprised answer. "And what would the request be?"

Akihito moved to the counter, carrying his bag. "One day without Toru and Ando."

When Asami remained silent, Akihito quickly continued, "One day without them and I'll take the camera shop."

It was a cheap trick to make Asami agree but Akihito was really yearning for his freedom. How many months had it been since he last went to a stake out on his own? Toru was a great friend and helper but Akihito longed for the good old times when he was working solo. Coincidentally, Takeda tipped him off about a possible dealing involving a corrupt policeman and a drug dealer. He accepted the job despite knowing Toru would interfere if he found out. So when Asami gave him the camera shop, Akihito knew he had to take the chance.

The yakuza remained silent and Akihito was positive that his lover wouldn't agree when he suddenly said, "Fine; I'll consider that as a favor."

"Bastard, we are barter trading now. How does that count as a favor?" The photographer protested.

"Don't push your luck, Akihito," the yakuza warned. "Be back at the penthouse before midnight. A minute later, I'll strap you to bed for the next day."

The lips on the photographer spread. "Deal; I'll pass the phone to Toru." Akihito agreed, skipping to his guard in happiness.

"Toru, take this as your lucky day; you get a day off!" The photographer gave a victorious butt wriggling dance as he pushed his phone to the guard.

Toru eyed his master curiously but did not comment any further. Pressing the phone to his ear, he murmured his boss's name.

"Toru, let him do as he pleases today. Both you and Ando report to Sion."

Toru looked alarmed for the moment. He stole a quick glance at the photographer who was marveling at the new lens. "Asami sama, do you need me to follow Takaba sama? I can make my presence unknown," he said in a low voice.

For a moment, the crime lord did not speak. Finally, after an uncomfortable silence, he commanded, "Make sure you're not seen."

Since Akihito was already suspicious of his lengthy conversation with Asami, Toru did not dare to look relieved at his boss's orders. He remained impassive and answered, "Yes, Asami sama."

"So, what did Asami say?" Akihito asked the minute Toru returned the phone.

"Ando and I are to report to Sion today, Takaba sama."

Grinning, Akihito took his bag and skipped to the glass door. "Please help me to lock up, will you?" He stepped out of the store and nearly turned to the crowd when he poked his head back in again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Toru!" He waved his hand enthusiastically before disappearing into the crowd.

The guard wasted no time. A hand went to his tie, loosening it while the other went to his coat, expertly unbuttoning the blazer as he walked out of the store where Ando was waiting.

The younger guard had already stepped out of the car, confused with Akihito's behavior.

"Ando, orders from the boss. You report to Sion –,"

"Toru san, what's going on? Takaba sama just –"

Toru ignored Ando's question and continued, "I am following Takaba sama today."

Toru opened the door, carelessly threw his coat and tie on the car seat. Rolling up his sleeves, he instructed, "Ando, go to my apartment, get me a black shirt and a sweater."

Ando was still confused but he didn't question Toru's odd requests. He nodded his head and got into the driver seat. Toru messed his perfectly styled hair, allowing a few locks of hair to cover his face. "Call me when you have the things ready," the senior guard said before sprinting to the direction where Akihito had left.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito could almost smell the freedom. The joy of walking freely on the streets, smelling for stories like a hound, accompanied by nothing but his precious camera bag; the feeling was indescribable.

_God, how long has it been since I last roam the streets alone?_ Akihito thought happily as he parked his Vespa in front of the convenience store. He took the trouble to return to the penthouse to get his Vespa from the garage. Part of him was hoping for the guards to stop him from removing the vehicle from its spot so he could tell the guards off himself. However, the guards did not comment, nor did they try to stop him when he rode the scooter out. Not that Akihito was complaining, of course.

At the convenience store, Akihito walked around before selecting his preferred lunch: A gigantic ramen cup that cost 350 yen. As he waited patiently for the ramen to soften in the hot water, he scanned his phone for any incoming text messages.

True enough, there was a message from Takeda, informing him about the tip off. The transactions would most likely take place at six in the evening but he couldn't confirm the location. Akihito cursed. _What is the use of telling me the time when you don't even know where it is?_

Slipping the phone into his jeans pocket, he slurped down the noodles noisily, thinking of a workable plan as he ate his lunch. Now he wished Toru was here with him as the guard could have easily obtained the information for him. How on earth he managed to unearth them, Akihito had no idea but he did suspect Asami was behind the information gathering process.

_Takaba Akihito, you're a journalist, a star cameraman! How can you admit defeat?_ Akihito scolded himself. Pulling out his phone, he made a few calls.

_Takeda wasn't the only person with connections._ His hard earned freedom didn't come easy and Akihito promised that he'd treasure every minute of it.

It took him some time but Akihito finally gotten a few possible locations of the meet up. To be exact, he had three to choose from. His sources revealed that the dealer was cunning man. His modus operandi was changing location at the final hour to confuse authorities.

Checking his wrist watch, Akihito realized that he didn't have any time to lose. Deciding to go with his hunch, Akihito took his camera bag and proceeded to a deserted warehouse at Chiba Port.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Toru had so far managed to camouflage himself in the crowd of working adults enjoying their afternoon tea at the café. Like a hawk, he continued watching his master scrolling text messages on his phone in the convenience store. Toru leaned back on the chair from the café across the road as he held the newspaper up, covering half his face, pretending to read.

It was at about 4 pm when he saw Akihito moved out of the convenience store. As usual, the photographer scanned around suspiciously, looking for signs of being tailed. When he was satisfied that he was alone, he moved away quickly.

Glad to have changed into a black shirt and sweater, Toru stood gracefully, leaving a thousand yen on the table in the process and walked calmly to the direction where his master disappeared. After he was sure that Akihito had left securely on his Vespa, he slid into a small car that Asami had prepared and drove away.

Five years in the army proved to be beneficial for Toru. He remained undetected in the busy streets of Tokyo but when Akihito's Vespa turned into the unused warehouses in Chiba, Toru did not follow. He checked the time on the dash board; it read 4.45 p.m. Despite it was still early, the port was eerily quiet, devoid of any human presence.

He parked his hybrid car away from the entrance, killing the engine immediately. Retrieving his gun, the guard checked the magnum before exiting. With a bigger task in his hand, Toru not only had to protect his master from any harm; he had to make sure that he remained unseen.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

There were a few warehouses but Akihito chose one that wasn't locked. The doors were wide open, as though as it was welcoming him, beckoning him to enter. His gut told him that he had found the location but he couldn't be too confident about it.

Stepping inside, Akihito covered his nose as he scanned around. Dust covered every inch of the warehouse. The doors were never closed yet the air inside the warehouse was stale. Akihito supposed it was due to the moldy wood racks arranged neatly in rows. The racks were huge, filled with cartons of unused boxes, empty no doubt. Remnants of food containers and beer cans lay scattered around the floor and Akihito couldn't help but to imagine how unpalatable it was to eat and drink in a place like that.

But Akihito was really enjoying himself. He managed to find himself a great hiding spot behind a large carton of bricks in the empty warehouse. The neatly stacked bricks were located at the last row of racks. It was nearly four feet in height and Akihito took some time to set up his camp, pulling some unused card boxes to the side to obscure himself completely.

After he was done, he lay low, checking his camera and memory card, testing them to ensure that they worked.

With barely an hour to go before the official meet up between some top shot police officer and a drug dealer, Akihito remained alert. Experience taught him that either party always arrived early to scout and Akihito didn't want to be caught during those times.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

It wasn't particularly difficult for Toru to locate Akihito since the area was deserted. He walked briskly but lightly to the warehouse where his master had entered, all the while looking around for any suspicious individual. The warehouse had a total of three doors, two in front and one fire escape door at the back.

He was lucky; all three doors of the warehouse were unlocked; which meant that he could sneak in undetected. The guard went around the building, leaned his back against the door before peeping in carefully.

Akihito had his back facing him, busy building his hiding spot by stacking card boxes around a pile of breaks. With feather light steps, Toru walked inside the warehouse. He took cover behind a rack where he was sure that he wouldn't be seen.

He watched his master again; the boy had just finished building his hiding place, unaware that a pair of eyes was scrutinizing his every move.

Toru shook his head. If he were the enemy, Akihito would have been dead long ago. His decision to follow his master was right after all.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

For nearly an hour, Akihito lay still. Soon, it'll be dusk and Akihito prayed that the men would come quickly as he needed to snap the photographs without using his flash. He checked his wrist watch impatiently.

_But what if this wasn't the location?_ He argued, running the possibilities in his head again _. No, this had to be it._

_A few minutes to six,_ he noted. He muted his phone, slipping the device into his pockets and waited. It wasn't long when Akihito heard two cars arriving.

_Bingo!_ Akihito cheered inwardly when he heard two men got down from the car. He peeped through the tiny hole he made from the card box. They stood outside, unmoving as they spoke in low voices.

_Damn, am I wrong about the warehouse? Should I move out and go nearer?_

Before Akihito could make a decision, the two men walked in. Relieved, Akihito immediately resumed his position. His fingers were poised at the buttons of the camera, ready to snap.

Akihito recognized the taller man as the boss of the Narcotics Department in Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

_Ishizaka Touji._ Akihito's heart thumped faster at the sight of the policeman _. So, he is raking in millions from his illegal activities,_ Akihito thought as he snapped a photo of him exchanging briefcases with the other man. _Now he can kiss his career goodbye._

He didn't recognize Ishizaka's dealer but he looked Chinese. He looked oddly familiar although Akihito couldn't place where he had seen him before.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The shots were painfully easy to be taken, Akihito had to admit. The two idiots were in deep discussion that they did not bother checking the surrounding.

He stayed there for another 30 minutes until his legs started to cramp from his unmoving position. _Really, how long can a deal go?_ Akihito mused as he continued to snap another great shot of both men shaking hands.

When he took photos of Asami during his illegal activities, the yakuza was swift. Ten minutes was all Asami took to deal and by the fifteenth minute, he was already out. Akihito supposed that was the difference between a true crime lord and half-baked crime wannabes.

_Finally, they're finishing!_ Akihito cheered when he saw both men walked to their cars.

_Now, I'll get back to the penthouse and send the pictures to_ _Takeda and my job will be –_ Akihito paused at the thought as he saw the Chinese opened the car booth to haul something out from it.

_Wait a fucking minute,_ Akihito squinted his eye to get a clearer picture. He nearly gasped in horror when he saw the Chinese man dragging an all too familiar boy out of the car; a boy of about ten; the same boy whom he had met in Hong Kong when he was under Fei Long's captivity.

_Tao._ Akihito didn't pause to think. He grabbed his bag, exited from his hiding spot and moved closer to the men. He went near the door, hiding behind two wooden boxes. He could hear their voices now. Tao was crying, pleading the man named Chen to let him go in Cantonese.

"Shut up, brat!" snarled the Narcotics chief in Cantonese.

_So, the chief knew how to speak the dialect; that certainly made negotiations easier._ Akihito couldn't understand much but he figured out that Chen was trying to kill Tao. The gun he withdrew from the waistband of his pants was proof enough.

There was no time, Akihito had to act fast. He squatted down, took a small mirror he happen to have in his camera bag and slowly pushed the mirror out, watching their actions through the image in the mirror.

Chen already had his gun out and pointed at a terrified Tao. Ishizaka crossed his arms, and looked as if he was enjoying the show.

For lack of a better weapon, Akihito found himself utilizing his camera lens again. Armed in one of his best camera lens, Akihito took a deep breath and stepped out from his hiding place.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_Shit._ Toru cursed as he watched his master emerged from his hiding area and moved to the front door.

He didn't have the time to run to his master without being detected. So he remained at his position; his gun out and ready. Anytime his master strikes, he'd take his opponents down; Chief Narcotics Ishizaka be damned.

Akihito had detached the lens from his camera, clearly telling Toru his weapon of choice. Toru gripped his gun harder, pointing it to the Chinese, taking his aim.

And then it happened. Akihito barged out from his hiding place, moving behind the Chinese and slammed his lens on the Chinese's head.

The grip of Tao loosened; and Akihito took the chance to pull the boy away. He ran without turning his back, half dragging the boy behind him. Akihito heard a gunshot flew passed him, hitting the trash bin in front of him. His knees nearly turn into jelly but he couldn't stop.

"You punk!" The narcotics' chief shouted; immediately retrieved his police issued gun from his coat pointing it at Akihito's back.

Toru fired, aiming Ishizaka's hands. The Japanese let out a scream as he let the gun fall onto the ground. Caught by surprise, the Chinese turned around frantically searching for signs of another person around the warehouse. Toru fired another round but it merely grazed the Chinese's shoulder. Frightened, the drug dealer jumped into his car and drove away, leaving Ishizaka kneeling on the floor, clutching his bloody hand.

Toru emerged from his hiding spot and moved towards to the injured police officer.

"Who the hell are you?" Ishizaka asked; his eyes never left Toru's.

Ignoring the man, Toru moved nearer and pressed the gun on the man's temple. With his free hand, he took out his phone and speed dialed Asami's number.

"Sir, we have a problem."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito didn't stop until they reached a family restaurant. A poor choice to hide but what options did he have? The gun shots were terrifying and he could only thank the men for their poor aim. Pulling Tao into the restaurant, he went to the innermost table in the restaurant before pushing the frightened boy to the upholstered restaurant booths.

"Akihito –," Tao stammered.

Akihito gripped the boy's shoulders. "Tao, what are you doing here in Japan? Where is Fei Long?"

Tears began to pour down the boy's cheeks. "Chen – Chen tried to kill me," he spoke in Cantonese.

Akihito couldn't really speak Cantonese but he understood what Tao told him. "Chinese man? Who is he?" Akihito replied in Japanese, thankful that the restaurant was somewhat deserted. Apart from them, there were only three other couples sitting by the window.

"He's – Fei – sama's assistant, he boy hiccupped, trying to form the words.

An elderly waitress came to take the order and Akihito mumbled two drinks. He made sure that the waitress was a good distance away before asking again, "What are you doing here?"

Tao hugged Akihito. "Fei sama came to Japan and I missed him since I haven't been spending time with him. Chen – he came to my room one night asked me if I want to see Fei sama. Of course I said yes."

Akihito stroke Tao's hair. "Does Fei Long know about it?"

The boy shook his head. His tears were soaking Akihito's shirt but he showed no signs of letting go. "I didn't know what happened but when I reached Japan, Chen brought me somewhere. He – ," Tao halted, finding it difficult to continue.

The photographer hugged the boy tighter. "What did he do?"

"He – he tied me up and put me in the car." Tao pulled away, gazed his black round eyes at Akihito. "I tried kicking him but he was stronger," Tao whispered, crying as he hugged Akihito again.

"It's not your fault, Tao," the photographer replied, patting the boy's back. Akihito curled his fist in anger. He noticed Tao's cheek was swollen and there was a cut on his lips, indicating that he had been beaten by Chen. _How could anyone do that to a child?_

"Do you know why he wants to kill you?" Akihito asked in a hushed voice.

Tao shook his head again. "But I heard Chen said something about killing me –" Tao stopped and thought for a while, recalling the words Chen had used before continuing, "—to start a war."

"To start a war?"

Tao pulled back, wiped his tear stained face with the back of his hand. He nodded. "Akihito, help me to look for Fei sama," he said urgently. "Please," he shook Akihito's hand.

For the lack of a better option, Akihito nodded his head. Besides, he couldn't really say no to a child. When the drinks arrived, Akihito urged Tao to drink, knowing that the boy had not really eaten or drunk anything. Tao took the glass of orange juice gratefully, gulping it down as Akihito took out his phone.

"Do you know Fei long's number?"

Tao's face fell. "No, I only know the headquarters number in Hong Kong."

"Good enough." Akihito unlocked his phone. "We'll call Fei Long's office in Hong Kong and get the number from his men."

It took a few minutes but Akihito finally managed to patch through Baishe's headquarters. He gave the phone to Tao immediately and sat closer to the boy, trying to listen to the conversation.

"Hello?" Tao whispered. "Yang, is that you?" He looked at Akihito and nodded his head happily. "I'm Tao."

Akihito heard a string of questions were thrown at Tao. The boy tried to answer as quickly as he could; giving them the barest details. He spoke for a few more minutes before finally obtaining the numbers.

"Fei sama's number while he's in Japan," Tao pushed the serviette containing numbers to Akihito as he ended the call.

Akihito stared at the number with a heavy heart. He didn't want to contact Fei Long but he knew that he couldn't leave the boy alone. Crumpling the edge of the serviette, Akihito looked at the numbers again. Should he contact Asami first? The photographer shook his head stubbornly, reminding himself that he was old enough to solve his own problems.

_And how hard can it be?_ Akihito scolded himself. Call Fei Long; have him come to take Tao – that's it. Determined, he punched the numbers on the phone and waited.

His heart pounded, hammering against his ribs as he waited for the call to be answered. The boy next to him stared at him in anticipation, his small hands clutching on Akihito's jacket.

"Fei Long?" Akihito asked, trying to sound confident.

"Akihito, what a pleasant surprise," the deep voice on the other end answered.

Immediately Akihito gulped. "How did you know it was me?"

"Instincts," Fei Long answered smoothly.

"Fei sama!" Tao burst out, trying to grab the phone. Akihito held him back, placing a palm on the boy's chest and spoke hurriedly. "There's no time for small talk. You have to come and get Tao."

Immediately Fei Long's voice turned hard. "Yoh informed me that Tao called the headquarters a few minutes ago. Were you the one who found him?"

"Yes, he was nearly killed by one of your men. I believe his name was –" he looked at Tao.

"Chen."

"That's him," Akihito said.

"Where are you now?" The tone became serious.

Akihito mumbled the location and the phone went dead. Beside him, Tao looked relieved. He smiled. "Thank you."

"Take it as a favor. You helped me when I was in Hong Kong." Akihito returned the smile. "Now that everything is settled, we have to be careful. Chen might still be looking for us."

The photographer looked around. The family restaurant he chose was about 40 minutes away from the port. It was a cozy place to hang out and Akihito decided to seek refuge in it for a reason; he had the escape routes ingrained in his mind.

He looked at Tao again. The boy had dirt on his face and lips. Signaling the waitress for some ice, Akihito turned to Tao and smiled. "I'll cold-packed the bruises for you. It'll help you to ease the pain."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Kirishima stood behind his boss, unmoving. The crime lord hadn't uttered a single word since the phone call from Toru, indicating he wasn't at his best moods.

His boss took the call on loud speaker, so the secretary heard every word Toru said about the shooting incident between Akihito and the Narcotics Chief. Thankfully his boss installed a GPS tracker on Akihito's Vespa so Toru managed to locate the photographer easily.

"Asami sama, what should we do with Ishizaka?" the secretary asked, referring to the detained police chief at one of their warehouses.

"Has he spoken yet?"

"No, Ando said that he refused to divulge any information about the meet up. Suoh has just reached the warehouse and is in the midst of the interrogations."

The yakuza smirked. "As expected from the Narcotics Chief; it is not easy to break him." There was a moment of silence before Asami spoke again, "Call Mori; he can pick up the corrupt officer and send him to Internal Affairs."

Kirishima bowed a little. "Inspector Mori's contributions in the police force have earned him several accolades from the top brass. I'm sure he'll rise up the ranks with this arrest."

"The higher he climbs, the more beneficial it is for us," Asami said, walking over to the glass windows.

"Indeed, sir." Kirishima smiled. _Really, the boss is scary._ With Mori climbing the ranks, Asami's position would be untouchable.

"Has Akihito left the family restaurant yet?"

Kirishima checked his phone for any incoming text from Toru. "Takaba sama is still in the restaurant. Toru is already there."

Asami continued to stare outside the glass. "What about the boy's identity?"

"None so far; Toru reported him to be Chinese, approximately nine to twelve years of age." Kirishima took a step forward. "Asami sama, I might be wrong but I have a bad premonition about this."

Asami's phone rang precisely after Kirishima spoke. The secretary answered on his behalf, putting the phone on loud speaker.

"Asami sama, I managed to get some information out of Ishizaka. He met up with one of Fei Long's men, someone by the name of Chen. The boy is reportedly to be under Fei Long's wing."

"His motives?" Asami asked nonchalantly.

The bulky guard paused for a while. "It seems that Ishizaka and Chen wanted to kill Tao so he could use his death to start a war between you and Fei Long."

The yakuza narrowed his eyes, displeased. "In other words, they intended to put the blame on me."

"It would seem that way, sir." The guard answered cautiously.

Taking the phone from Kirishima's hand, Asami ordered, "Suoh, leave Ishizaka. Go to the family restaurant where Akihito is."

"Understood," Suoh replied and the tone went dead.

Kirishima glanced at Asami, noticing the mood changes in his boss instantly. The crime lord walked to his seat unhurried, sat on it and opened the drawer that housed his gun.

"Prepare the car," the crime lord ordered as he checked the weapon.

Deciding that it would be unwise for Kirishima to speak, he nodded before texting one of the guards on duty. When the phone rang immediately after he had finished texting, the bespectacled secretary nearly cursed at the ill-timing of the call. He hoped Toru was not going to bring them more troubling news.

"Toru, what happened?" The secretary asked before putting it on loudspeaker mode.

"Kirishima san, I just saw Fei Long entering the restaurant where Takaba sama is."

"How many men did he bring?" Asami asked, his temper rising.

"Five, including Yoh, Asami sama. What are your orders?"

"Observe the situation. I'm sending the men and make sure Akihito doesn't leave with him."

"Affirmative," Toru answered and the call went dead.

Passing the phone to Kirishima, Asami spoke in a cool, controlled voice. "Bring the men. We're going to where Akihito is."

The efficient secretary nodded his head. As he closed the door to Asami's office, he hoped Akihito was still well, because if by chance, the young man was taken forcefully by the Fei Long again, a war would be inevitable.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito must have dozed off because the next time he looked around the restaurant again, it was empty. The ice in the handkerchief had long melted, leaving a small pool of water on the table. Beside him, Tao was still fast asleep, his small hands clutched on Akihito's jacket as he cushioned his head his on Akihito's shoulder.

He checked the time. It was close to nine and 20 minutes had passed since he made the call to Fei Long. _How much longer does he need to get here?_

He wondered if he should at least call Asami to inform his location, just in case. _You never know if Fei Long decided to take me for a long vacation in Hong Kong again_ ; he thought as he tried to retrieve his phone from his pockets, taking care not to wake Tao in the process.

"Damn it," Akihito cursed when he failed to pull the device out. "Why is it so difficult to – yes!" Akihito cheered when his hand closed onto the phone.

He unlocked the screen lock and was about to press the tiny green button on the left corner when the phone was plucked out of his hand.

Surprised, the photographer looked up; and nearly stopped breathing. Fei Long stood in front of him, flashing him a satisfied smirk.

"Calling for me, Akihito?" Fei Long smiled as he squeezed into the upholstered restaurant booth with Akihito.

Trapped completely, Akihito could only offer a nervous smile. "I – I was wondering what took you so long."

Dressed in his business suit, the head of Chinese mafia had his hair tied loosely with a string. Fei Long looked exactly as how Akihito had remembered him –confident, smart and ridiculously good looking as ever. But Fei Long now looked somewhat relieved when he noticed Tao sleeping peacefully on Akihito's shoulder.

_Damn it, what happened to the bald oyabuns with protruding bellies?_

"I'm surprised, Akihito. Asami is not with you," Fei Long smiled again as he removed his leather gloves.

"Why should he be with me?" Akihito asked, feigning ignorance.

Fei Long chuckled. "You're his prized possession; he won't let you out of his sight."

Immediately, Akihito's temper flared. "I'm nobody's possession. I belong to myself."

Again, the head of the Chinese mafia gave him an infuriating smirk. "Still as defiant as ever; I like it," he replied as he cupped Akihito's chin before moving his fingers to Akihito's jaw, tracing the jaw line gently.

"Stop it," Akihito protested.

"I think you mean a great deal to Asami," Fei Long smiled; his fingers outlined Akihito's mouth.

The photographer gave a nervous laugh. "You think too highly of me, Fei Long. All Asami wants is my body."

"Who wouldn't?" Fei Long teased as he ran his fingers down Akihito's neck. "I am pretty interested in your body myself. You're like a drug, Akihito."

"I'm a bad deal, I assure you. Bad luck follows me everywhere." Beside him, Tao stirred a little but instead of waking up, he slept again.

Fei Long leaned closer, licking Akihito's ear. "I wouldn't mind a bit of bad luck."

Trying to calm his raging heart, Akihito closed his eyes tightly. He tried reasoning with himself. At least he doesn't have to worry about Fei Long raping him in the restaurant with Tao sleeping next to him.

"Ha- ha," Akihito gave a nervous laugh. "You're weird. Even Asami thinks I bring him nothing but rotten luck."

Fei Long kissed the nape of Akihito's neck. "I am different, I love challenges."

"I wonder what would happen if Asami were to see us like this," Fei Long pulled back, tracing his fingers on Akihito's neck. "It'll be amusing to see him shattering his perfect control."

Akihito tried pushing him away but with Tao's weight on his shoulder, he was fairly unsuccessful. "Asami doesn't care about me. He sees me nothing but a play thing to satisfy his sexual needs," Akihito lied.

"What about you then? Are you willing to be taken by him?"

"No!" Akihito said angrily.

The head of Baishe smiled, amused with Akihito's reaction. "I don't think Asami will appreciate it if he hears this. After all, he did come to Hong Kong to get you."

"I care less of what he thinks." Akihito hissed out the words.

The lean fingers stopped at Akihito's mouth. "So you mean to say that Asami meant nothing to you?"

Akihito couldn't bring himself to say that. To say that Asami meant nothing to him would be an outright lie. Their relationship wasn't normal to begin with but to completely reject the existence of what they shared; it was something Akihito couldn't do. Instead of giving a resounding NO, Akihito shook his head and looked away.

"If he doesn't, I can have him and his entire empire wiped out—" he leaned nearer to Akihito's ear. "—and you can come with me to Hong Kong. I'll take good care of you, Akihito. You never have to lift a finger to work anymore."

"No –" he whispered at first. Slowly, he raised his head and gave the Chinese a determined gaze. "No," he said again, using a stronger tone this time. "I won't let you do that."

The playful chuckle came back. "You really are a fascinating creature, Akihito. No wonder Asami holds you close to him."

"He doesn't see me anything but a plaything," Akihito forced the words out.

"Really?" Fei Long arched an eyebrow. The crime lord picked up Akihito's phone. "A single studded black diamond on the phone, quite a rare piece of gem I might add–" he commented as he studied the phone. ",–do you know how much this phone costs?"

_Damn,_ of course he knew. He found out from the Internet days after Asami bought it for him. There were so many zeros that it hurt Akihito's eyes just from counting it.

Fei Long replaced the phone on the table. "You're worth a great deal to Asami; I regret not spending more time stealing you away."

"Like I've said, I am nobody's possession. I won't be passed around like a present," Akihito replied, temper rising.

Still in his playful mode, Fei Long curved a smile. Placing his hand on Akihito's thigh, he said, "If you decided to leave him, come to Hong Kong."

It's difficult to squirm away when he was stuck in between two people and a table in front of him so Akihito didn't bother trying. "Thanks, it's nice to know that I have a back-up plan."

"I meant what I said, Akihito. I did hope that you'd stay with me back then and the offer stands. Stay with me in Hong Kong. You'll be well taken care of."

Surprised with Fei Long's gentleness, Akihito stared at the Chinese mafia's eyes. There was a hint of sorrow in his eyes when he said that, making Akihito wondered if he was telling the truth.

Akihito had never hated Fei Long despite having been forced to be the man's plaything during his captivity in Hong Kong. There were a few nights where Akihito caught Fei Long sitting in darkness, smoking his Chinese tobacco pipe as he stared out of the window without a word. And Akihito felt a little sorry for his captor, who seemed to be recalling his ugly past before he climbed the ranks in Baishe.

Akihito's heart immediately softened. "I – I can't –" _You're not Asami_ , he secretly added as he looked away.

The hand on Akihito's lap moved up, travelling to his chin. "Does Asami mean that much to you?"

Not knowing what to answer, Akihito decided to avoid the question all together. He caught Fei Long's hand, removing it from his chin. "Look, it has been a long day and I'm really tired. Take Tao, he's in a bad shape. Your bastard subordinate tried to kill him and he's frightened."

The curve on Fei Long's lips disappeared. Without a word, he leaned forward, shaking Tao gently. As if he was summoned, the boy woke up instantly, fixing his dark orbs at the Chinese crime lord.

"Fei sama," Tao uttered weakly.

"Tao," Fei Long's voice softened.

Tao scrambled up, and flung himself on Fei Long's arms, sobbing. "I was so scared, Fei sama. Chen – he tried to kill me."

Akihito sensed fury in Fei Long but he managed to hide it well in front of Tao. Wrapping his arms around the boy, he patted Tao's head. "Tao, you're safe." Fei Long allowed the child to cling onto him for a moment before pulling him back to examine his face.

"Did Chen beat you?" Fei Long's voice was mild.

Tao nodded. "I tried to fight him and he got so angry –"

It was Akihito who reacted strongly to Tao's statement, "That bastard, I should have kicked him in the ass when I had the chance."

Slightly surprised by Akihito's protectiveness over Tao, Fei Long smiled. He signaled Yoh over, asking him to attend to Tao's bruises.

The former spy obeyed without questions and gently assisted Tao from Fei Long's lap. The minute Tao left the table, Akihito immediately sensed danger. He moved to the end of the upholstered seat, plastering his body against the wall as he stared at the Chinese cautiously.

As predicted, Fei Long's arm shot out, grabbing Akihito before yanking the photographer to him. "It's been a long time since I've enjoyed you. Shall we move to a more comfortable setting?" He whispered, his lips moving closer to Akihito's.

Akihito closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt Fei Long's hands on his thighs, moving upwards to his crotch. Fei Long's advancement was stopped by a timely shout from the front door.

The Chinese mafia's gaze moved lazily to the front door where his subordinates were guarding. Two of his men were already on the floor, groaning.

"Ah, the main star has arrived," Fei Long smirked as Asami strode in, accompanied by Kirishima, Suoh, Ando, Toru and two other guards.

_Asami,_ Akihito's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the yakuza. He was dressed in his usual business suit, accessorized with the tie Akihito had bought for him last Christmas. Asami gazed at Akihito momentarily before fixing his glare on Fei Long.

"Fei Long," the yakuza greeted neutrally.

Hands still gripping Akihito's tightly, he offered his arch enemy a smile. "Asami, I'm afraid you arrived at an untimely manner. As you can see, Akihito-kun and I have something important to discuss."

Undeterred by the sarcasm, Asami took his seat across them. "Your discussions will have to wait because Akihito and I have already made plans to spend the night with more pleasurable activities."

Wrapping his hands around Akihito's shoulders, Fei long curved a smile. "Why don't I join you in your activities? You know, just like old times at the onsen?"

If Asami was displeased with the Chinese man, it didn't show. Instead, he smiled, playing along. "Your memory is failing you, Fei Long. I remember telling you in our last meeting that I don't share."

Fei Long leaned closer to Akihito, his gaze never left Asami's. "It's not like Akihito has never experienced it before. He used to warm my bed in Hong Kong."

Akihito stared at the two men in disbelief. _How dare they treat me like an object? And they have the nerve to do it in front of me!_ Infuriated, Akihito pushed Fei Long away and slammed both his hands on the table.

"I am not a damn object that you can pass around!"

Asami curved a smile. "And I was wondering if you have lost your voice." He fixed his golden orbs at his lover. "Come here, Akihito," he commanded.

The photographer didn't feel like obeying Asami's orders but he climbed over the table to the other side anyways. At least he didn't feel so tensed sitting next to Asami.

Asami immediately signaled Toru over. "Take Akihito home – ,"

"No," the photographer blurted out before Asami could finish instructing Toru. _Leaving the two crime lords together so they could blow each other's brains out_? _No way._ Besides, Tao was still in the restaurant, shaken; he couldn't leave just leave like that.

"You're coming with me," Akihito declared.

"I'm afraid this isn't a social call that you can come and go as you please," Fei Long crossed his arms. "But since you're here, I have something of great interest to discuss with you, Asami."

Sensing that the discussion was not meant for Akihito's ears, Asami instructed him to wait at the other table with Tao.

The photographer looked skeptical but he didn't argue. He sat opposite Tao, listening to boy's conversation half-heartedly as he fixed his attention at the two crime lord a few tables away.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"So, what brings you here in Japan for the second time?" Asami asked when he was sure Akihito was far enough.

The Chinese mafia rested his clasped hands on the table. Eyes narrowed, Fei Long stared at Asami. "I'll cut to the chase. Do you know Chey Rith?"

"Cambodian drug lord, also known as the Four-Face Buddha."

Fei Long nodded. "He has been gaining a lot of power lately and rumors have reached my ears that he plans to oust us and gain control of the drug operations."

Asami looked disinterested. "From what I've gathered, you were his only target."

The Chinese's eyes widened a little; obviously taken aback with Asami's information. "You are well-informed, Asami."

The crime lord smirked. "It pays off to have good informants –," Asami said, folding his arms across his chest, "Why are you telling me all this?"

Asami had known about Chey Rith for some time. People referred him the four-faced Buddha, not because he resembled the enlightened Sage, more so for his ability to camouflage his identity. And he was called the Cambodian drug lord for a reason. Chey had acres of coca plant that can be harvested and made into cocaine. On top of that, he owned several drug processing factories, making him the most powerful man in Cambodia.

With corruptions taking place among high ranking officials in the poverty-ridden country, Chey became untouchable. There were disturbing rumors that Chey had been eliminating his rivals to gain control of drug operations and it would seem that Fei Long was his next target.

"Partnership," Fei Long said smoothly.

When Asami raised an eyebrow in surprise, Fei Long continued, "I could have taken him down myself but Chey is a smart man. He controlled his organization from behind while his son sees to his affairs –"

"If you seek my help for simple tasks like this, then I have overestimated your capabilities," Asami interrupted, his mouth curving a thin smile.

The head of Baishe showed no indications that he was insulted. "He's not your average street rat; it's not easy infiltrating his organization."

Asami knew what Fei Long said was true. Getting rid of Chey wasn't easy, especially when the man would never show his face to anyone.

"And Chey is good at manipulation. Two days ago, he managed to convince one of my men to switch sides. Chen kidnapped Tao, brought him to Japan and tried to kill him," Fei Long continued.

_So, that was Chey's motives_ , Asami thought. Kill Tao, have Fei Long start a war with him. _And that bastard Chey sits comfortably on his special seat, watching Fei Long and him annihilate each other_. Asami's temper raised a notch, displeased that he became a pawn in Chey's chess games.

Fei Long must have started to realize it too because he had gone silent for a moment. The next moment he stared at Asami, his eyes had a stony gaze.

"I will crush him, with or without your help."

"Destroying a man like Chey requires a more sophisticated planning. Charging into his organization like an angry bull won't get you anywhere but a date with the morgue," Asami said as he retrieved his cigarette.

Kirishima, who had been standing quietly beside his boss, automatically offered light.

Fei Long leaned forward, showing his interest. "What do you have in mind?"

Asami took his time to answer. He took a drag of the cigarette; let it linger for a moment before exhaling. "Arrange for a potential buyer and lure the son out. Kill him; that should warrant Chey to show his coward self."

"He has many people working under him. He can assign someone else to take the job," Fei Long countered.

The yakuza smirked again before tapping the excess ash on the ashtray. "Bastards like him do not trust anyone. With his son dead, Chey would at least have to show his face to assure his clients."

This time, Fei Long returned the smirk. "And we'll take him down when he does – I hate to admit this, but you are a scary man, Asami Ryuichi."

"Likewise, Liu Fei Long."

The Chinese's eyes darkened. Humor aside, Fei Long spoke in a cool tone, "I'll get Chen first. His betrayal will not be taken lightly."

"I'll loan you one of my warehouse," the yakuza offered.

Fei Long replied with a thin smile. "Your generosity is appreciated and in return of the favor, I have something specially prepared for you –"

Asami watched Fei Long stood up from the seat gracefully. He noticed him slipping a pill into his mouth but before he managed to analyze the situation, the Chinese had already gone to the table where Akihito sat. Without warning, he yanked the boy up, crushing their mouths together.

Toru reacted by attempting to push Fei Long away. He was however, stopped by the efficient Yoh who blocked him with some defensive moves. Toru managed to push Yoh away, whipped out his gun to point at Fei Long.

Patience wearing thin, Asami strode over, drew his gun out in the process and pressed the weapon at the back of Fei Long's head.

"Release him," Asami commanded, annoyance clearly written on his face.

Another Chinese guard came forward with a semi automatic. He spoke profanities, cursing vulgar words in Cantonese as he raised his gun at Asami.

"Another word and I shall blow your head apart," Suoh snarled, pointing his own weapon at the Chinese guard's temple.

Fei Long did as he was told, pushing the photographer away. Akihito staggered, falling back to the seat as he gripped his throat.

"What –," Akihito coughed, "Did you give me?"

Asami unlocked the safety pin, fingers ready to pull the trigger. Ignoring the gun at the back of his head, he repeated Akihito's question, "What did you give him?"

"Fei sama!" Tao called worriedly.

Straightening his back, the Chinese mafia wiped his mouth with his forefinger. "Take it as a gift from me, Asami," he said casually. Signaling his men, Fei Long reached out his hand to assist Tao from the seat and walked to the front door.

"Asami sama," Toru said urgently; his gun still pointing at Fei Long, "Permission to fire."

Before Asami could reply, Fei Long glanced backwards. He smiled. "While we wait for Chen to be captured, enjoy yourself with Akihito. I shall wait for you at the warehouse in three hours," he said and casually walked out of the restaurant.

Asami kept his gun, prompting his guards to do the same. His attention shifted to Akihito, who by now had gone quiet. Face flushed, the boy had both hands closed around his crotch uncomfortably.

"Takaba sama, are you all right?" Toru knelt next to the photographer.

When Akihito did not answer, the guard placed a hand on Akihito's forehead. He removed his hand instantly to look up at his boss. "Asami sama, he is slightly warm."

Akihito brought both legs to his chest and wrapped protective hands around his legs. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead as he panted heavily, as though as he had just completed a 400-meter race.

"Asami – I – can't breathe!" There were tears in Akihito's eyes as he pleaded.

The yakuza knelt down, placed two fingers on Akihito's neck to measure his pulse. The severe panting, flushed face and the unexplainable erection could only meant one thing – Fei Long had slipped a pill with aphrodisiac substance into Akihito's mouth.

Asami nearly cursed as he carried the boy out of the restaurant. He slipped into the limousine, ordering Suoh to drive them to the nearest hotel. The bulky guard's expert maneuvering skills brought the crime lord and his drug-influenced lover to Keio Hotel where the president suite had been prepared for them.

None of the employees spoke when Asami carried the boy through the lobby. Some guests paused to stare but many assumed he was unwell since the crime lord bundled his lover in his trench coat.

"Leave us," he told Kirishima as he placed Akihito on the king sized bed. "Get the men to find Chen in the meantime."

"Yes, Asami sama," the secretary bowed before closing the room behind him.

"A – sami," Akihito pleaded, pulling his jacket away.

The yakuza undressed before climbing onto the bed. Asami was well-informed about these drugs. Often labeled as rape drug, it was widely used in cheap clubs where men slipped them into their companion's drinks. The drug could do no more harm than increase sexual pleasures – if taken without alcohol. However, the victim usually experienced discomfort and the effect was exactly what he saw in Akihito.

"A – sami," the photographer's speech began to slur.

Asami responded by unbuckling his lover's jeans, pulling them off in one swift movement. Akihito's erection was already straining, leaking with pre-cum. The boy cried when Asami closed his fingers around his cock. He squirmed, trying to push his lover's hand away.

"No –," he protested, "—it hurts – ah!" The photographer cried when Asami started pumping it.

Hovering on top of Akihito, the yakuza leaned closer, licking the single tear that Akihito shed. "Ssh – it will hurt more if you protest," he murmured as he moved downwards.

Just when he thought Akihito was about to go insane from the torture, Asami engulfed Akihito's cock in his mouth.

"Ah – no!" Akihito's body jerked as he felt his cock in Asami's warm mouth. The pleasure was so intensifying that Akihito screamed.

Akihito fisted his hands in Asami's hair; not caring if it would mess up the older man's slick hair. Eyes closed, Akihito surrendered to Asami's masterful strokes. His body twitched with pleasure when he felt Asami's tongue ran over the sensitive head, sucking onto it gently.

And that was all Akihito could stand before he started thrusting himself in his lover's mouth. Sensing he was near, he tried to push Asami away but the yakuza caught his hands and caged them together as he continued to pleasure the photographer. It took Akihito under a minute before he came, releasing the white sticky liquid into Asami's mouth.

Asami let him go then, wiping his lips with his thumb. He flipped Akihito to his knees, coated his fingers with the remaining cum and slid two fingers into him easily. The photographer was already wet, and hardly needed any foreplay but Asami prepared him anyway.

Still intoxicated, Akihito found himself harden again. Too aroused to care about everything else, he turned behind, gazing his lust-filled eyes at Asami. "Ryuichi – please."

The invitation was difficult to be ignored and Asami fulfilled his lover's request by positioning his own erected cock on Akihito's puckered entrance, sinking it inside Akihito.

Akihito gasped, arching his back. The cock inside him felt so right; it fitted so perfectly, making him feel whole. The photographer moved his hips, pushing himself backwards as he tried to get Asami to fill him to the base. He was so needy that he couldn't help but to sneak his hands down to his own erection, stroking from the base to tip in rhythmic, quick movements.

"Don't touch yourself," Asami ordered, pushing his lover's hand away.

"I – I can't!" Akihito panted, wrapping his fingers around his erection again. His heart beat quickened, finding himself ready to burst anytime soon. _Just a few more strokes and –_

Asami chose the same time to change Akihito's position again. Pulling himself out from the younger man, he made the photographer lie on his side and hoist a leg up his shoulder. Exposed and vulnerable, the photographer could do nothing but watch Asami's length slid into him inch by inch. With a hand clamping on Akihito's leg, Asami used his other hand to grip his lover's cock, stroking it.

"Ryu –," Akihito couldn't even finished calling out Asami's name when he came in his lover's hands.

The photographer lay quietly, panting after his second climax but Asami wasn't done with him yet. Thrusting inside Akihito with precise movements that could made Akihito see stars, the yakuza continued to move faster until he finally came, emptying inside Akihito.

And Asami only had time to pull out his cock before Akihito pushed him on the bed. The yakuza's eyes widened in surprised as Akihito would normally be exhausted by the second round. The boy then straddled him, lowering his cum-filled hole into Asami.

The sight of the boy moving so sensuously on top of him brought Asami's cock back to life again. Gripping Akihito's hips, Asami took control of the situation by halting Akihito's movements. He began to thrust upwards, watching the boy arched backwards, exposing his long neck as he moaned in pleasure.

_It was heavenly,_ Asami decided when he watched the younger man being so forward. He had to admit that he enjoyed this side of Akihito but never under influence. He wanted to break the boy's barrier and make Akihito scream his name when he was sober.

But a lusty Akihito wasn't something Asami would want to complain. He sat up; wrapping his arms around the younger man's back and licked his arched neck.

"Ah – Ryuichi, more!" Akihito screamed.

Asami responded by caging Akihito's hands behind the small of his back, making the boy arched to him even more. He flicked his tongue around Akihito's perk nipple, gently biting it. He did the same to the other nipple before moving up to Akihito's neck. Gently, he sucked, marking the boy with red marks around his collar bone, all the while thrusting upwards.

The erotic play was too much for Akihito to bear. Huge waves of sensations took over Akihito as heat radiated from his body. He moved his hips up and down, trying to impale himself to the base of Asami's cock, wanting his yakuza lover to satisfy his aching need.

"Akihito," Asami growled when he sensed he was near.

His lover placed his hands on Asami's cheeks. "Cum inside me," he whispered lustily.

The photographer's unusual teasing had the crime lord climaxed immediately, emptying inside the younger man. Immediately after, Asami gripped Akihito's cock, moving it in exact strokes, bringing the boy to his third release.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

It was a good two and a half hours later when Asami strode out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but his bathrobe. His secretary stood up from his seat and bowed.

"Asami sama, I've brought a new pair of suit. Toru has also packed Takaba sama's clothes," he said, placing the items on the sofa.

"Chen?" Asami asked as he retrieved a cigarette from the table.

Kirishima helped his boss to light cigarette. "Suoh called and confirmed that he managed to capture Chen in one of the brothels in the red light district. He is being detained at warehouse number three."

"What about Fei Long?"

The secretary pushed his spectacles up. "His men are still searching for Chen. We have not informed him about the capture yet."

Asami's lips curved a smile, pleased with the outcome of the events. "There is no need. Rumors about Chen's capture will reach him soon enough."

"Understood, Asami sama." Kirishima bowed slightly before straightening his back. "Sir, for Takaba sama's precaution, I have instructed the security to be on the lookout for suspicious individuals entering the hotel. Two guards are stationed at the door."

"Who will be in here?" Asami asked quietly.

"Kanda, sir."

Asami nodded. He extinguished the half-burnt stick and stood up. "Get the car ready, we're going out," he ordered and immediately the secretary retreated to make arrangements.

The crime lord dressed in silence, staring at his sleeping lover. His naked body is cocooned under the pristine white duvet, exposing only his face. The drug hasn't been completely flushed out of Akihito's system yet. Given his exhausted state, Asami calculated that he'll have about four hours before his lover wakes up. That should buy him enough time to deal with Chen, as well as Fei Long.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

To many guards, warehouse number three was well known. Most punishments by Japan's most influential yakuza was carried out in the huge, empty warehouse. Guards who were asked to report for duty cringed but for the lack of a say in the order, they went.

The four guards in question were now lined up in a neat row behind Asami Ryuiichi's top three assistants: Kirishima, Toru and Ando. Their chief, Suoh stood in front of their boss with a whip in his hand. In the middle, a man in his thirties was suspended in mid-air, both hands secured with metal chains. Wearing nothing but his half-buckled jeans, his head hung low, biting his lips.

The crime lord showed no emotions as he watched his best guard pelted the Chinese's bare back, lash after lash. Kirishima calmly poured his boss a glass of whisky before resuming checking his boss's appointments for the following day while Toru and Ando stood in silence.

Chen, the Chinese who was unfortunately caught by Suoh when he was enjoying himself in a brothel, groaned a few times when the whip lashed on his back. Even with his back decorated with lashes, Chen didn't scream; just as Asami had predicted.

_But then again, what fun would it be if he breaks so easily?_ Asami thought as he whirled his glass of whisky. He took a sip, crossed his legs on the comfortable leather chair he was sitting and continued enjoying the show. He would enjoy killing this man. Proud and defiant; he's enjoy ripping what little dignity Chen had into pieces.

"Suoh," Asami said suddenly. The whipping stopped. "Stand back for now."

On cue, the door to the warehouse opened and in strode Fei Long with five men. "Asami, you did not inform me about his capture," he said, displeased. "And it seems you have started the punishment."

Still seated, Asami took another sip of his whisky. "I have no obligations to inform you and if this garbage –," Asami stared at the weakened man before fixing his gaze on Fei Long, "—were up to me, I would have sliced his belly open. The lash was for opening fire at Akihito."

Asami stood up, passed the glass to Kirishima. "Fei Long, if you ever try that stunt on Akihito again, I won't be so forgiving," he warned as he removed his gun to place on the table.

Fei long removed his gloves. "That was good, wasn't it?" He smiled, mockingly. "Nicknamed 'The Bunny', it was distributed on the streets in Hong Kong. I got curious and brought a few with me here."

Fei Long was taunting him; Asami knew it. "It was," he agreed, "Akihito responded to it really well," the crime lord curved a smile.

The Chinese's face's tightened but refused to be led around by the yakuza. "I'm glad you approved –," he said, although his face did not indicate anything but. "Given that both of us are pressed for time, let's move on to the main event, Asami."

Asami waved his hand, handing over the punishment duty to Fei Long. He sat on his chair again, hands resting on his gun; just in case he needed it.

Chen offered a weak smile at Fei Long, " _Lao bhan_ ," he greeted in Cantonese.

"Lower him," Fei Long ordered his subordinate. "Why did you betray me?" he asked when he was eye-to eye with his former right hand man.

Chen offered no explanations to Fei Long. The Chinese crime lord grew angrier at Chen's silence. "Answer me!" Fei Long raised his voice.

"You won't get anything out of me; just kill me," Chen replied.

Fei Long raised an eyebrow. "Kill you? You don't think I'd let you off so easily?" he backed away, and taking his gun from Yoh's hands, he pointed it at Chen.

"You even brought Tao to Japan. You planned to kill him,frame his death to start a war between me and Asami."

Asami noted that Fei Long's control wavered a little when he mentioned about Tao. Obviously, the little boy meant a lot of him. The crime lord continued to watch the interrogations from his seat. He offered no comments, nor did he try to interrupt. Chen remained one of Fei Long's men, it didn't matter how or what the Chinese had in mind for the man.

"How – how did you know about my plans?"

"It doesn't matter how I knew. You were plotting it with Chey Rith to oust me, were you not?" Fei Long moved to Chen, gripping his chin.

Chen stared at his former master. He offered a weak smile, "Why bother asking when you already know?"

"What is Chey's next move?"

Fei Long's former subordinate remained silent, offering nothing but a weak grin.

The Chinese's eyes turned cold. Backing away, he said, "Considering that you have been loyal to me for many years, I was prepared to listen –," Fei Long stopped, closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, there was fury. "But looks like this is a complete waste of time – " he said calmly, walking to the empty chair beside Asami. He sank onto the chair gracefully before commanding, "Yoh, perform the ritual."

Yoh nodded his head and retrieved a large amount of incense from the bag. A few men stepped forward to light them before passing the bundle back to Yoh. Calmly, the former spy went to the tied man in the middle and without a word, he thrust them onto Chen's chest, marking the removal of Chen from Baishe.

Already weakened, Chen let out a loud growl. His eyes clamped shut, his teeth sunk hard on his lower lip as Yoh continued to extinguish the bundle of incense on his chest.

When the fire had been extinguished, Yoh threw the bundle on the floor and moved aside, allowing Fei Long to step forward to access the outcome. "You will pay for your betrayal, Chen."

Chen spat on Fei Long's cheek. "Your reign in Hong Kong will end soon."

"You ungrateful bastard!" One of Fei Long's men shouted. He stepped forward, punching the man on his stomach.

"Yoh," Fei Long ordered as he took a towel from the guard, "It seems this filth forgot his position. Prepare some salt water."

Yoh bowed. "Yes, Fei sama."

Fei Long walked back calmly to his seat next to Asami.

Asami eyed the Chinese crime lord. "Your interrogation method is too soft, Fei Long. I'd ripped out his tongue if I were you."

"I have my own way of handling things," Fei Long answered calmly as he watched Yoh pouring a large bag of salt into a huge pail of warm water.

Asami sipped his whisky again. "Do as you please; but don't kill him yet. We have to get him to spill the details about Chey's next move."

"I have no intentions of killing him until that piece of information is obtained," Fei Long said, retrieving his cigarette from his coat, placing it between his lips.

Asami watched Yoh splashed the warm water filled with salt onto Chen's back emotionlessly. The man writhed as he screamed loudly when the salt water bathed his bloodied back. "He won't speak this way. This man cannot be broken easily."

"What do you have in mind?" Fei Long asked, eyes fixated at the panting man in front of him.

Without answering him, the crime lord stood up. He walked to the man groaning in front of him, scrutinizing him. He started off simply by asking, "What is Chey's next move?"

With much effort, Chen raised his head. The Chinese could still smile. "Asami Ryuichi, what an honor," Chen muttered. "That brat who took Tao, he's your pet right?"

"He is not mine," Asami purposely contradicted.

Chen laughed weakly. "You can't fool Brother Chey; he knows everything about you that needs to be known."

_He is taking the bait,_ Asami noted. The yakuza smirked. "But it looks like neither you nor Chey foresees failure." He walked around to Chen's back, looking at the lashes that marred the man's back. Blood seeped out through the angry marks, dripping slowly on the floor. He yanked Chen's hair, "Very soon, Chey will receive the same fate as you."

"You think Brother Chey will fall into your trap so easily?" The Chinese groaned a little," That boy toy of yours will eventually end up dead, so is Tao. Brother Chey is already on the move. And Brother Chey said I can have a piece of his ass before I kill him," the Chinese licked his swollen lips on purpose.

So, it was as he speculated. Chey had been plotting to get rid both Fei Long and him, and to seize control the whole of Asia's drug market. It happened that Fei Long had been his first target. Finally gotten the information he wanted, Asami signaled for Suoh. "Not before I eliminate him first," he said easily.

His guard came forward, producing a knife.

"Cut me up, I don't care," Chen smiled.

Asami answered Chen with a smirk. "Toru, strip him."

The guard stepped forward, expertly pulled his torn jeans away, leaving him naked. The yakuza walked nearer to Chen. "Men like you are not afraid of pain. At least not the ones your former master has inflicted on you."

Trailing the short knife down Chen's jaw line and to his belly, he said in a low voice, "And I believe this shouldn't be a problem for you either," he said, plunging the knife into the Chinese's stomach.

Chen gave a low guttural groan.

"Just as I predicted," Asami murmured. He gripped the knife harder. "But this, should at least warrant a scream," he said, twisting the knife slightly before pushing it to his left.

This time, Chen couldn't hold back that he let loud a horrific scream.

"I was right, again" Asami said calmly as he pulled the knife out of Chen's bleeding stomach. He signaled his guards. Suoh came forward to take the knife away while Toru went to Chen, gripping his jaw tightly, forcing the man to look at Asami.

"The best part has yet to come, Chen," he reassured. He took another knife from Suoh. "You are a Chinese, I presumed you are familiar with the history of ancient China."

The crime lord glanced backwards, looking at Fei Long who had a puzzled expression on his face. He turned back to Chen. "The men who worked in the imperial court are eunuchs. I don't have to tell you why they had to sever their most important asset to serve the court, do I?"

Finally realizing where Asami was going to, Chen shook his head. The proud eyes he wore as strength was extinguished, leaving them empty with fear. "No," he cracked out.

Again, Asami trailed the knife to Chen's limp cock and using the sharp edge, he poked the organ. The yakuza stared at Chen's frightened eyes again. Looking at the filth in front of him with disgust, Asami growled, "This is a reminder to anyone who so much so thinks about claiming Akihito."

"Please – no!" Chen said, panicked. Toru purposely forced his head down to look at the knife skirting dangerously around his limp cock.

Ignoring his request, Asami positioned the knife at the base of the organ, ready to sever it when Fei Long fired a shot at Chen's head, ending his life instantly.

The yakuza turned to Fei Long, narrowing his eyes.

"Chen is – was one my men," Fei Long corrected himself. "His punishment should be my call." He ordered his men to perform the clean-up. Taking a last drag of his cigarette, he stubbed it in the ashtray before looking at Asami again. "Now that we know Chey's master plan, do I take it that we will work together to bring this bastard down?"

Asami threw the knife carelessly on the floor and removed his gloves. "You take care of the son," he said, walking to where Fei Long stood. He allowed Kirishima to put on his trench coat before continuing, "I'll take care of Chey Rith."

With those final words, Asami walked out of the warehouse.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

When Asami reached the penthouse suite, exactly three hours later, freshly showered, he found Kanda sitting in the living room, reading newspapers.

"Boss," Kanda stood up, bowing deeply.

"Is Akihito awake?" he asked, eyes eyeing the closed bedroom door.

"I am not certain, sir. But Takaba sama hasn't stepped out of the room since you left."

Asami nodded before dismissing the guard. He had to be more alert now, considering Chey was already plotting to have him killed. If the Cambodian drug lord could poison one of Fei Long's most loyal subordinates, Chey could do the same to his men. Ruling out Kirishima, Suoh, Toru and Ando, there were endless candidates Chey could approach. And Akihito, he thought as he removed his coat, Chey had already set his eyes on him but Asami would never allow anyone to take him. Akihito belonged to him.

With those thoughts in mind, the crime lord entered the master bedroom. His Akihito sat on the bed, naked, with his legs spread. Back supported by pillows, the photographer tried to stifle a moan as he stroked his erect manhood, trying to bring himself to pleasure.

The boy's eyes widened in shocked when he noticed Asami was in the room. There were tears in his eyes; most likely due to the embarrassment of being caught masturbating and his inability to cum. Despite so, Akihito showed no attempts of removing his hands from his cock.

_Looks like the drug is still in his system,_ Asami thought. He climbed onto the bed, wiped the tears on Akihito's eyes with his thumb and replaced the younger man's hand with his. The boy gave the most seducing moan Asami had ever heard.

Yes, this fascinating boy belonged to him and he would keep him safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Laobhan – boss (Mandarin). Actually, there are times I got confused why Yamane sensei used Laobhan. As far as I know, Hong Kong triad members greet the head of an organization as 'tailou' (Big Brother). Laobhan is used to refer to the boss of a company. I did not change it since Yamane sensei used it in the series. Perhaps Fei Long preferred to be called laobhan? XD
> 
> A/N: A small part of the plot was adapted from a Hong Kong movie called White Storm.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to RiveReinStyx for your help, invaluable advice and beta! You are the best!  
> This chapter is for SidonieGordon, who requested a birthday fiction.  
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano. This is a non-profit work.

**Business as Usual - Chapter 21**

**_May 4_ _th,_ _11.30 p.m, Sion Headquarters_ **

Asami Ryuiichi stood at the window, staring at the colorful lights of the metropolitan. _Tokyo; his city,_ he thought as he took another drag of his Dunhill cigarette. In Japan, his empire spread to all four islands, ruling both the business and underworld with his iron fists. His business partners envied him, politicians respected him and the underworld feared him. He smiled, satisfied at the thought.

A knock tore Asami's gaze from the magnificent view. "Enter."

Kirishima entered the room, bowing slightly. He walked to the crime lord, handing him a large envelope.

"Sir, Yoh came to pass this to you. It's from Fei Long."

Asami passed the unfinished cigarette to Kirishima, taking the brown envelope in the process. Without a word, he went to the sitting area and sat on the single couch. Accepting the pen knife from his secretary, Asami cut the sealed envelope open, pouring out the contents.

A 6R size photograph and a note card slid out smoothly, landing on his lap. Asami took the photograph, studying it carefully. A fair man in his late twenties lay dead on the ground. His eyes were left open, demonstrating fear in his final moments of life. Two bullet holes punched through the man's head and blood – lots of blood soaked the pale blue shirt he was wearing.

Asami picked up the note card and recognized Fei Long's elegant, cursive handwriting. It bore nothing but three words;

_Chey Rith's son_

The crime lord chuckled. _So, Fei Long managed to kill the son;_ this meant it was Asami's turn to do his part. Calmly, he flicked his Zippo open, setting the photograph aflame before placing it on the ashtray, watching it burn.

"Asami sama," Kirishima began, ending the silence. "Pardon me for asking but what are your plans to capture Chey Rith?"

Asami watched the flames eat the last bit of the photograph. "Chey will lay low at the meantime; he needs time to bury his son. After that, we'll leave for Cambodia."

"What about Takaba sama?" Kirishima asked as he eyed his boss.

"He'll be here with Ando and Toru. Arrange Kanda to be with him until the matter with Chey is settled."

The secretary smirked, pushing up his spectacles. "He is not going to be happy about it, sir."

Asami curved a smile, already imagining Akihito scowling. "Indeed; but it's a better alternative than bringing him to Cambodia," he added as he burned the note card from Fei Long.

There was another moment of silence before Asami spoke again. "Kirishima – ,"

The bespectacled man flinched slightly at the coldness of his boss's voice. "Yes, Asami sama?"

Asami continued staring at the remnants of the photographs in the ashtray. "Chey Rith is likely to gather more allies to his side, including people from my organization –" he paused for a moment, retrieving a cigarette from his pockets. " – I need to know where your loyalty stands."

Kirishima immediately knelt next to the crime lord. He took the Zippo from the table, flicked it open, lighting the cigarette between his master's lips. "Asami sama, I'll pull the trigger to my head before betraying you."

As if sensing what Asami was thinking, Kirishima continued, "Toru and Ando will never betray Takaba sama. Toru already sees him as a brother."

Asami offered a smile. "Kirishima, there was never a doubt in my mind that you'll betray me as how Chen had betrayed Fei Long," he said, exhaling the smoke. "What I need to know is if Chey asks you to betray me, can you do it?"

Kirishima looked appalled by the suggestion. "Asami sama, you know very well that you are the only master I will serve."

Asami turned to look at his shell-shocked secretary. "You misunderstood, Kirishima. When the time comes, I want you to do it. Infiltrate his organization if you have to – we'll bring Chey down."

Relieved, Kirishima replaced the Zippo on the table. He stood up, lips curving into a thin smile. "That goes without saying Asami sama. All four of us: Suoh, Toru, Ando and I; we're prepared to go to the lengths for you. All you have to do is give the orders."

Asami stood up from his seat. "I expect nothing less from you, Kirishima. You always exceed my expectations."

No words were needed for the secretary. Smiling, he bowed, offering his gratitude before turning to leave the room. He halted his steps, turned and looked at his boss. "Sir? Preparations for tomorrow have been completed."

Nodding his head, the yakuza watched the door to his private office closed. He checked his wrist watch and it read;

_11.57 p.m._

Retrieving his phone, he called Toru.

"Asami sama," Toru answered at the first ring.

"Where are you?"

"In a karaoke bar near Shibuya Station," Toru answered.

A screech or what Asami thought to be a badly sung note had him pull the phone away from his ear. He later recognized the owner of the voice as one of Akihito's friends, trying to hit a high note of Setsuna's latest single. His failure earned a chorus laugh from the audience. _"Takato, stop, you're butchering the song!"_ Asami heard his lover laughing.

"I apologize. That was Takato, sir. Takaba sama's friends insisted on celebrating his birthday in a karaoke joint."

"Put me on video," Asami ordered, already imagining Akihito clutching his stomach.

He was right. A hand on his stomach, Akihito laughed heartily as he held onto Kou for support. Takato dropped the microphone almost immediately, embarrassment clearly written over his face. "Hey, that was a difficult note! How was I supposed to hit it?"

Toru proved to be an expert in carrying out secret missions. None of the boys realize that their entire actions were witnessed by Asami at the comfort of his office. They continued laughing heartily at Takato's expense, to the point Akihito had to wipe the tears from his eyes. Takato jumped on Akihito, looped an arm around his neck, in pretense of strangling him.

"Hey, it's going to be midnight soon! Bring out the birthday cake!" Asami heard Kou yelling. Takato reached for the phone, calling the waitress while Kou immediately played the Birthday song.

The strawberry filled cake came in moments later and there were so many candles that they almost blinded Asami's vision. Kou stood up, pulling Akihito with him. Standing in between Kou and Takato, his lover beamed when he saw the cake.

Asami continued watching his lover's reaction in great interest. Akihito looked fidgety as his friends attempted to sing a bad rendition of the birthday song for him. _So, Akihito is generally uncomfortable with gifts,_ Asami noted. His cheeks went redder as he tried to blow the magic candles multiple times, earning another chorus laugh from his friends.

When his lover finally succeeded blowing the candles at attempt number four, Asami decided that he had seen enough. He looked at Toru, who was observant enough to notice the slight changes in Asami's attention and quickly switched from video to audio transmission.

"Asami sama," he greeted again.

"Keep him in your sight," he commanded.

"Understood, sir," Toru said.

Asami ended the call and place the device on the table. This came a close second of what he wanted to protect after his lover's fiery eyes – Akihito's carefree smile. Walking to the window that opened to the busy nightlife of Tokyo, he stared at nowhere in particular. _The calm before storm_ , he thought. He'd enjoy Akihito's birthday celebration at the very least before partaking in one of the most troublesome killings ever.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

**_5_ _th_ ** _**May, 8.00 a.m.** _

The odd hum of the machine woke Akihito up from his sleep. Given that he had only gotten back from karaoke with Kou and Takato at two in the morning, he wasn't happy to be woken up with only less than five hours of sleep. Oddly, the yakuza was already asleep when Akihito came home so he didn't bother waking the crime lord up. Besides, allowing Asami to sleep meant that his ass would be safe for the night.

Akihito rubbed his eyes open. For a moment, he thought he must be dreaming. After all, why on earth was he half naked in an unfamiliar surrounding? The soft bed he was lying on was smaller than Asami's king size bed. The usually large room had shrunk and the huge window panels were replaced by small rectangular ones. He sat up, trying to put the pieces together in his muddled brain.

Rubbing his tired eyes again, the photographer looked up. His gaze automatically went to the yakuza sitting on the bed next to him, reading reports. Casually dressed in his dress pants and white shirt, Asami had his sleeves rolled up as he leaned against the head rest of the queen size bed. The first two buttons of the shirt were left unbuttoned, giving Akihito the privilege to peek at his lover's magnificent chest.

Asami must have sensed Akihito's stares for he suddenly stopped reading to look at Akihito. "Finally awake?"

Akihito's eyes darted away from Asami's chest. "Where are we?"

Placing the report on the bedside table, he turned his lover. "In a plane," he answered easily.

It was then Akihito realized that the noise that woke him up belonged to the massive Rolls Royce engines of Asami's private plane.

Akihito got up immediately. "Ex—excuse me? Did you say that we're in a plane?"

Asami cupped the photographer's chin. "Are you still intoxicated?"'

The photographer pushed Asami's hand away. "No, and don't avoid the question, why are we in a plane?"

"Why are you whispering?"

Akihito swallowed, trying to ease the discomfort of his dry throat. "I'm thirsty and my throat hurts," he whispered, eyes darting to the bedside table for some water. There wasn't any so Akihito flipped the covers away, trying to get up.

A yank on his arm had Akihito fall back on the bed again. His yakuza lover hovered over him, cupping his chin firmly before lowering himself on Akihito. Forcing Akihito's mouth to open, he transmitted the cool water into the photographer's mouth.

Akihito would have resisted but he was so thirsty that he sucked on it greedily. When Asami was done, Akihito could only stare at the yakuza in longing, wanting more. His lover did not disappoint. Taking in another gulp, Asami bend down and fed the photographer again.

"Better?"

Embarrassed, Akihito pushed Asami away. "Ye - yeah. I could have drunk it myself," he muttered as he looked away.

Giving Akihito a smirk, the yakuza stood up, walking to the door. "Get dress, we're landing shortly."

"Hey, you still haven't told me where we're –," Akihito stopped, staring at the closed door. Infuriated, he stood up, put on the only set of clothes available in the room and stepped out.

Barely after he called his guard's name, the pilot announced that they would be landing shortly and requested all passengers to buckle up. Toru guided him to a single seat next to Asami before taking his own next to Ando. Kirishima and Suoh were already seated and buckled.

Tensed, Akihito shut his eyes. He didn't hate flying but he had an unexplainable dislike for take offs and landings. His heart pumped faster and before he knew it, he was already half panting when the plane started to descend.

"Akihito."

The photographer's eyes shot wide open, looking at the yakuza. Without a word, Asami pulled Akihito to him and crushed their mouths together. The yakuza coaxed his lover's mouth to open for him; and when he did, Asami took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the hot cavern of Akihito's mouth. A hand rose behind Akihito's neck, holding him firmly as Asami angled his head to kiss the photographer deeper.

"Hn – Asa –," Akihito panted, trying to push his lover away but Asami held his grip and continued ravishing his mouth. Unable to fight Asami, Akihito closed his eyes, succumbing to the heat that was slowly radiating inside him.

The kiss went on for a moment before Asami pulled back. Puzzled, Akihito opened his eyes and realized that they had already landed. He blushed, embarrassed that he had responded eagerly to Asami's kisses.

And a thought came into his mind; did Asami do that to distract him from his fear?

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

As expected from a VIP entourage, Akihito found himself exiting the terminal in record breaking time. He tried making sense of his surrounding but since he was dwarfed by the four guards, he didn't manage to see which airport the plane had landed.

_At least we're still in Japan;_ Akihito thought when he was led outside the terminal.

_Now, wait a fucking minute,_ Akihito froze when he exited the airport, recognizing the surroundings immediately.

He pushed his way through the guards and marched to Asami. "Why are we in Fukouka?"

"Vacation," the crime lord answered simply as he placed his hand at the small of Akihito's waist, leading him to the parking area.

"Why Fukouka?"

The crime lord remained silent as he ushered Akihito to a luxurious car which name Akihito could not even pronounce. The vehicle didn't come as a surprise to Akihito, since he was used to Asami travelling in expensive rides but when Kirishima opened the door to the driver seat for Asami, Akihito's eyebrows arched.

"What are you doing?" Akihito asked as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Driving," Asami said, putting on his sunglasses.

Akihito tried not to blush at the sight. The crime lord rarely had anything covering his intense golden eyes but the sunglasses made the photographer's heart nearly skipped a beat. To say Asami looked good in the dark sunglasses would be an understatement.

"Why are you driving? What about Toru and the rest?" Akihito tried to ask normally as he fastened the seat belt.

The yakuza focused his attention to the front as he drove the car away from the airport. "They're behind us."

Akihito turned around. True enough, the rest were following them in a black sedan. "Asami, are you unwell today?" He fixed his attention to the yakuza. "Why the sudden vacation?"

Asami smirked in response. "Don't tell me that you have forgotten your birthday."

Cheeks flushed, the photographer averted his eyes. "Of—of course I remember my own birthday!" He stole a glance at Asami. The man's attention was focused on the road. "Besides, what has it got to do with coming to my hometown?"

"It's your birthday celebration," Asami answered, which did not make any sense to Akihito.

Akihito wanted to ask why Asami chose Fukouka as his so-called birthday vacation celebration. It wasn't that Akihito hated Fukouka; he loved it. But even he had to admit that it was an odd choice for vacation.

"Akihito –"

The low, almost sensual voice had Akihito's heart racing. "Wh—what?"

Using a hand to maneuver, Asami slid the other in his pocket, pulling out a small digital camera before dumping it on Akihito's hands.

"Take some photographs," he said when Akihito stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Is this my birthday present?"

"Not really since I took it from your camera store," the yakuza chuckled.

_Right,_ Akihito had almost forgotten that he owned a camera shop in Shibuya. He studied the camera; recognizing the brand and model almost instantly. The baby might be small but the performance was on par with some of the DSLR. Not to mention that the model didn't come cheap.

Staring at the camera again, Akihito's mind wandered to the moments when they were in Bali. He remembered how he had stood on the beach, staring onto the horizon, trying to calm his troubled mind when Asami suddenly appeared with a camera. He had the same confused look back then and he remembered asking Asami _, 'Why a camera?'_

' _Because it looks like a camera is what you needed the most right now,'_ Asami had answered.

And Asami was right. The tiny camera calmed him; as it did again right now. Akihito looked at Asami. "Thank you."

Without tearing his gaze from the road, the yakuza yanked Akihito to him and planted a quick kiss on his mouth.

Akihito pushed him away, laughing. "Asami, concentrate on the road!" His cheeks flushed as he rolled the window to take a few shots along the coastline.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

**_Meanwhile, in another car_ **

Kirishima sat next to Suoh at the back seat of the car as Toru drove the Lexus behind their boss. Ando sat in the passenger's seat in silence, preoccupied with the beautiful scenery of the coastline.

"Ah –" Ando exclaimed suddenly as he pointed to the car in front of him, prompting his seniors to divert their attention at their masters' car. "—Takaba sama has rolled down the windows."

Kirishima looked ahead and relaxed in his seat when he saw Akihito's slender arms shot out of the window, holding the digital camera he had brought from Akihito's store the day before.

"This is another rare opportunity for the four of us, isn't it?" Ando asked, eyes diverting to Toru at the driver's seat.

Toru nodded his head as he continued following the car in front of him from a safe distance.

"It is," Kirishima agreed, looking at his old friend beside him. "And since we're all together now, I'd like to discuss a few things."

Sensing something wasn't right, Suoh immediately returned his friend's troubled gaze. "Is it about Chey?"

Kirishima nodded, his attention focused at Toru through the rear view mirror. The guard did not miss the secretary's stares. He looked at the mirror briefly before focusing back on his driving.

"Is it about Takaba sama's safety?" The lanky guard asked.

Again, the secretary nodded. "You heard what Chen said at the warehouse. Chey is already on the move to bring Asami sama down using Takaba sama."

Suoh curled his fist. "Chey has probably selected his next target to kill Takaba sama but it's frustrating not knowing who was offered the job."

"Suoh san, should we restrict Takaba sama's interactions with other guards?" Ando turned to look at his senior. "If only the four of us are allowed to be near him, it will minimize the risk."

The bulky guard nodded in agreement. He turned to Kirishima. "Ando is right. I'll reschedule the guards' duties immediately. No guards will be allowed to be near Takaba sama unless the boss clears it."

"That is workable –" Kirishima agreed. "—but I have a bad feeling about this. Asami sama told me yesterday that Chey is likely to gather more allies to his side. Judging from what he did to Fei Long, I predict that Chey will come to one of us and try to rally us to him."

Ando reacted strongly to the statement. "Chey is going to be very disappointed because there is no way that any of us will –"

"No, when the time comes, Asami sama wants us to do it," Kirishima interrupted, "The boss's orders; infiltrate Chey's organization and bring him down."

"If that's Asami sama's orders, we'll do it." Suoh agreed immediately but the secretary still wore a troubled look. "You're still troubled over something, Kirishima."

"I thought about it and the most suitable candidate for Chey to approach would be –" Kirishima looked at Toru.

"Toru?" Suoh quizzed.

The lanky guard did not even so much as flicker when he heard that. "Aren't you surprised by it, Toru san?" Ando asked when he noticed his partner bore no response to Kirishima's statement.

Finally, after an uncomfortable silence, Toru spoke, "I thought about it and arrived at the same conclusion myself."

It was Kirishima who had a surprised look in his eyes. "You suspected as much?"

Toru expertly maneuvered the vehicle along the winding coastline road. "Chey isn't dumb. You and Suoh san are well-known for being loyal to Asami sama and Chey probably knows that too –," he said.

"– but Ando and I are different. We are Takaba sama's guards and since Chey wanted to have Takaba sama killed, he'd most probably target either one of us."

"What made you suspect that he was targeting you?" Kirishima leaned forward.

Again, Toru's face remained calm. "Between me and Ando, I had more access to Takaba sama. It makes perfect sense for him to come to me instead."

"Not to mention that your face do not reveal much since you are usually composed," Suoh added.

Kirishima smiled. "I'm impressed by your deduction, Toru. I share the same thoughts." The secretary leaned back and folded his arms. "If Chey contacts you, would you carry out Asami sama's orders?"

"Yes," Toru answered without hesitation.

Nodding in approval, Kirishima continued, "If he contacts you, do not agree immediately. He will suspect that it is a trap. Stall him for a few hours before giving him answers."

"I understand," Toru answered.

"Report to me personally; do not call me on my phone; just knock on my apartment door. We'll consult Asami sama."

"Thank god that we live in the same building, on the same floor," Suoh looked outside the window. "It'll eliminate any suspicions that we're plotting against Chey."

Kirishima could not agree more. He glanced at the remaining three guards in the car, all whom he regarded as family. "We'll take this bastard down."

The car stopped at the traffic lights. Toru glanced at the rear view mirror, staring at his senior and he repeated Kirishima's words to Asami. "That goes without saying, Kirishima san."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Twenty minutes on the road and along the coastline, Akihito found himself at a very familiar junction. He looped the camera around his neck, turning to his lover. "Why are we going to my house?" He demanded.

The yakuza chuckled. "You're in Fukouka, aren't you? Shouldn't you visit your parents?"

"Of course I will but you don't have to!" Akihito said desperately. Just thinking of the amount of fresh excuses made Akihito groan.

"I recall your mother inviting me to Fukouka," Asami said as he drove into a housing area.

Akihito clamped his mouth shut. He did remember his mother uttering the words to Asami. He let it slide since he didn't think Asami would travel to Fukouka to visit them.

"What am I supposed to say to my parents?" Akihito panicked. "Shit, Haru-nii is probably at home too since he doesn't work on weekends."

Asami caught Akihito's hand, placing it on his lap. Surprisingly, the boy did not pull his hands away; he was too preoccupied in his thoughts. "You can tell them that you came back for a visit."

Still unaware that his hand was on Asami's lap, Akihito replied, "The problem is you! What do you expect me to say?"

A hand on the steering wheel, he used his unoccupied hand to release Akhito's safety belt before yanking the photographer to him. "I like that miserable look on your face –"

"You bastard!" Akihito tried to push him away without avail. Instead, he found himself plastered on Asami's chest.

"But since it's your birthday, I'll help you with your excuses," the yakuza said, patting Akihito's head.

"Wh—what?" Akihito stuttered, aware that Asami's large hands on his hair, which for some odd reason, felt good.

"Tell them I'm on a business trip and a short sightseeing. You're playing tour guide since you're familiar with Fukouka."

Decided it was dangerous to lean across to the driver's seat while driving, Akihito pulled back, fighting a blush as he fastened his seat belt again. "You have business interests here?"

The simplicity of Akihito's question made Asami's lips curved. "I have business interests everywhere in Japan, Akihito."

Akihito snorted. "Rich bastard."

"And you're this rich bastard's wife."

"You " he halted when he realized that the vehicle had pulled to a complete stop. He peeped outside and found himself in front of a familiar double story house in a housing area. The exterior of the house had been repainted recently. Dainty flowers decorated the small porch and on the chest-high gate, a sign with cursive handwriting was nailed on it. It read:

_Takaba Hidenori_

_Natsuko_

_Haruhito_

_Akihito_

Akihito turned to Asami, "Are they expecting me?"

The yakuza unbuckled the seat belt before doing the same for Akihito. "No."

"Ugh – the more reason I should be nervous!" Akihito said as he exited the car, dragging his back pack with him. "I have to warn you, Haru nii will force me to stay the night." He shut the door and walked around the car to Asami. "I just hope he wouldn't ask me to share his futon again!"

Turning around, Akihito spotted Toru exiting the driver's seat and signaled him over. "You're my assistant, Toru. Remember to call me Akihito in front of my parents."

Toru glanced at Asami before nodding his head.

Akihito released a nervous breath before rummaging through his bag for his keys. Surprised that the bunch of keys was in his bag, he pulled it out, unlocking the front door.

"Tadaima!" he shouted the minute he entered. He toed off his shoes at the _genkan_ , walking into the living room that connects to the kitchen by a partition.

"Okaeri," mumbled a confused Takaba Natsuko as she walked out of the kitchen, wiping her wet hands on a towel. "Aki!" she exclaimed, rushing towards her son.

"Kaa san," Akihito greeted.

"Asami san, you're here too!" Natsuko bowed slightly, smiling. She bowed at the guards before gesturing them to her small living room. Kirishima passed her a wrapped gift, which Natsuko took gratefully.

"Please take a seat," she gestured Asami to the small couch in the living room.

The crime lord chose a single seat couch and sank on it while his guards took theirs across him. He watched his lover placing his back pack on the dining table, smiling rather awkwardly as Natsuko wished him Happy Birthday. The boy blushed and out of habit, raised his hand to his head, scratching it absent mindedly.

Natsuko then pulled his son by his arm, dragging him to the small kitchen before murmuring instructions for Akihito to serve tea.

Asami had seen Akihito serving tea countless times in his penthouse in Tokyo but watching his young lover trying to prepare the green tea under the scrutiny of his mother was entertaining. Natsuko wore no enhancements today yet her face bore no signs of a woman who has aged. Dressed in a soft yellow dress that reminded him of Akihito's rubber duck in the bathroom, Natsuko's light colored hair was tied neatly in a single pony tail, accessorized with a small colorful clip behind her ear.

Both brothers definitely took after their mother's beauty although not much could be said about their fiery temper.

Akihito's hands shook when he carried the tray of drinks to the living room. Toru stood up; trying to help his master but one look from Asami had the guard seated again.

"Aki, serve tea to your guests," Natsuko said disapprovingly as she rummaged her drawers for some snacks.

"Kaa san, I'm doing it now," the photographer grumbled as he knelt in front of his lover. "Asami _san_ _–_ " he stressed the word, "– please have a drink," he said as he placed the small cup on the table.

Asami uncrossed his legs, leaning forward to take the cup, brushing his hands on Akihito's purposely before taking the drink.

His lover glared at him in the same fiery eyes that he loved. He smirked, knowing Akihito wouldn't be able to do anything in front of his mother. Akihito turned to the guards and mumbled the same. Not used to being served by their master, Toru and Ando bowed uncomfortably at Akihito. ' _Relax!' the_ photographer formed the words silently.

"Aki, can you wake your brother up?" Natsuko called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," he said, walking to the stairs that led to the second floor. "Where's tou san?"

Natsuko placed several _mochi_ on the small plates. "Your tou san was called to the office for an emergency meeting."

Asami watched his lover climbed up the narrow stairs, dragging his feet behind him. Obviously, the boy did not enjoy the task of waking up his brother. Asami briefly wondered what would Haruhito's reactions be when he sees his beloved younger brother waking him up. He did not have to guess. Moments later, a very enthusiastic Haruhito called out, "AKI-chan, Happy Birthday!" and a loud thud was heard.

"Haru-nii, I told you not to call me that!" Akihito shouted from the top floor before stomping away from the room and down the stairs.

Haruhito raced his brother down the stairs in his pajamas. "Aki, when did you come back? Why didn't you tell nii-san to fetch you from the – WHAT is he doing here?" He asked when he saw Asami sitting comfortably in the living room.

"Takaba Haruhito!" Natsuko raised her voice. "You are being rude to our guests," she dropped her apron. Rushing towards Asami, she bowed slightly, offering her apologies. "I apologize, Asami san."

The yakuza offered a smile. "Don't worry, Takaba san."

She turned to Haruhito, pushing him up the stairs. "You're embarrassing, Haru. Go shower and change; then come down and greet our guests properly."

Displeased, the older Takaba sibling turned to the stairs, grabbing Akihito with him. "Akihito, help me to wash my back," he said, almost pleadingly.

Akihito scowled, pushing his brother up the stairs. "Haru-nii, you're old enough to shower on your own."

While the brothers were arguing on the staircase, Natsuko whirled around and clapped her hands together. "Ah, why don't you stay for lunch, Asami san?"

"No!" Akihito stopped tugging at his brother and blurted out. "I mean –," he continued when his mother stared at him in surprise, "—Asami san has a busy schedule ahead. We don't want to disturb him."

Natsuko's face fell but she recovered immediately, offering an apologetic smile. "Ah – I forgot that Asami san is a very busy man."

Asami placed the dainty cup on the table. "I'm sure Kirishima can reschedule for a few hours," he said, looking at his bespectacled secretary.

"Definitely, Asami sama," Kirishima answered immediately, knowing that there was nothing to be rescheduled since he had cleared his boss's diary for two days.

Again, Akihito glared at Asami. Haruhito joined his brother in the glaring contest but he lost the battle soon enough, unwilling to look into the murderous golden eyes of his brother's lover.

"Perfect," Natsuko beamed. "If you could give me an hour, lunch will be ready," she said tying her apron behind her slender waist. "Akihito, why don't you give Asami san a tour to your room?"

"NO!" Akihito and Haruhito blurted out simultaneously.

"Haruhito," his mother warned, "Get yourself presentable." She turned to her youngest son. "And Akihito, Kou and Takato always go to your room whenever they are here. What difference does it make?" she coaxed.

_Because he's Asami,_ Akihito wanted to answer. He stared at Asami hopefully, hoping the older man would reject the offer but the yakuza merely stood up and walked to where Akihito was. In the kitchen, Kirishima and Toru had already removed their coats, offering their assistance to a very pleased Natsuko.

"Well, aren't you leading the way?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" The photographer grumbled at the smirking yakuza as he led the way up.

Haruhito was at the top of the stairs with a towel looped around his neck. Crossing his arms, he glared at the yakuza. "Don't you try anything funny on Akihito or else - "

Asami smirked. Haruhito dared to pull a threat like that only because Akihito was beside him. _Using your brother as a shield, eh?_ He thought.

"—Haru nii," Akihito warned and Haruhito sulkily retreated into the bathroom.

Reluctantly, Akihito opened a door on his left, revealing a room that resembled Akihito's workroom in Asami's penthouse. The room was filled with things: mostly photographs and books. Akihito's single bed was pushed against the wall and a small study table stood neatly next to it, facing the wall.

"Uhm – just sit on the bed," Akihito muttered as he closed the door. He locked it, just in case his brother decided to barge in for no apparent reason.

Not missing Akihito's nervousness, the yakuza took his time surveying the room. Books and magazines covered the table while twenty-odd photographs were clumsily pasted on the wall with tapes. Asami thought the room was a mirror image of Akihito's old apartment in Tokyo.

The photographs were interesting. Most of them showed a younger Akihito in his high school uniform, surrounded by his friends on various occasions. There were a few very artistically taken shots, no doubt snapped by Akihito.

"Hey, don't look at the photographs!" Akihito stood in front of his study table, in attempts to block them from Asami.

Asami responded by pulling his lover to bed. Akihito only had time to yelp in surprise when the older man closed his mouth onto Akihito's, giving him a searing kiss.

"Hn – stop!"

Ignoring the photographer, Asami slid his hands into Akihito's thin shirt, brushing his lean fingers at Akihito's hardened nipples, pinching them slightly.

"As—ami, we're in my house –," he moaned.

"So?"

"Haru nii is – hn," Akihito bit his lip, trying to stop himself from moaning.

Asami responded by retrieving his phone, pressed a few buttons and dumped it back on the bed.

"What did you do?" Akihito asked, trying to sit up.

"So we won't be disturbed," Asami answered, placing his phone on the bedside table before pushing the boy back to bed.

"The walls are thin!" Akihito hissed.

The yakuza flashed his young lover a confident smirk. "I know just the right way to keep you silent," he replied and closed his mouth onto Akihito's again before unbuckling Akihito's jeans.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Exactly an hour later, the door to Akihito's room open, revealing a very flustered Akihito. Suoh, who was tasked at guarding the door, bowed at his boss and murmured a message before leading the way down.

Thankfully, lunch was pleasant enough. Apart from Haruhito sulking at his seat like a child, nothing out of the ordinary happened. To a certain point, Akihito felt sorry for his brother so he exchanged seats with Toru to sit with him.

"Ah, Aki, I've almost forgotten about it!" Natsuko exclaimed, standing from her seat.

Akihito raised an eyebrow when he saw his mother went to one of the kitchen cabinets to retrieve a book of coupons. "Here – food coupons."

The boy took the colorful booklet hesitantly, flipping them. "Is this my birthday present, kaa-san?"

Natsuko beamed. "Yes! Kaa-san doesn't know what to give you and since you love food, I got you lots of food coupons!"

"Kaa-san!" Haruhito said disapprovingly, causing Natsuko to blush. "How could you give Aki food coupons for his birthday?"

"That's all right, Haru-nii," Akihito laughed, "I love food coupons!"

Natsuko smiled. "See? Aki loves them!"

Akihito turned to his brother, stretching out his hand. "Haru-nii, my present," he said cheekily.

The elder Takaba sibling grinned. He rushed upstairs and came down seconds later. "Here," he said, pushing the paper bag to Akihito.

"Thanks Haru nii!" Akihito beamed when he saw his brother had gotten him a new shirt.

Pleased with himself, Haruhito continued eating until he popped the question Akihito had meant to avoid. "Akihito, you'll stay here for the night?"

Akihito looked away. "Er – here's the thing, Haru nii. I –,"

Haruhito dropped his chopsticks. "Don't tell me you're not staying!"

"Akihito will be playing tour guide for my stay in Fukouka," Asami interrupted smoothly. "I hope you can excuse Akihito for the day, Takaba san," he said, looking at Natsuko.

It was perhaps Asami's charming face that had Natsuko agree immediately. "Of course, Asami san! Who else could be more familiar with Fukouka than Akihito?" She turned to Akihito and started suggesting the possible places they could visit.

Haruhito wanted to protest but Akihito distracted him with another question. By the time they finished their lunch, Asami excused himself, citing work reasons.

Natsuko and Haruhito saw them to the door. The elder sibling wasn't too happy with Akihito leaving but he did not protest. The dejected look on his brother's face made Akihito feel somewhat guilty. He knew Haruhito had a little brother complex but he always meant well. To ease his guilt, Akihito moved to his brother, tiptoed and gave Haruhito a brotherly hug, whispering, " _Mata ne_ , nii san."

Obviously not used to Akihito being so forward, Haruhito gave his brother a pat, grinning. "Come back again, Aki-chan."

Any other day, Akihito would have kicked his brother's ass for the suffix but since it was a special day, he decided to be generous about it. Climbing into the car with Asami, he watched his mother and brother waved at him before disappearing into the house.

"That went well," Asami commented.

"Uhm – yeah," Akihito blushed and looked way. "Hey, Asami -"

Asami glanced at his lover. Akihito's eyes were fixed at Mount Aso some distance away.

"Th—thanks for bringing me back," he murmured, trying his hardest not to blush. "It's a great birthday present."

Seeing the slight crimson shade on Akihito's cheeks made Asami curved a smile. "That's not your birthday present, Akihito."

The photographer turned to look at him, confused. "Huh, that's not?"

Asami turned into the empty parking lots of the shrine, parking the vehicle. He opened the arm rest in between the front seats and pulled out a box before passing to his lover.

Akihito took the box cautiously. The name on the box looked German, making it impossible for Akihito to guess the contents. _At least it's not a ring,_ he mused when he opened the rather large box.

It was a watch. Round case with black leather; the watch had the most attractive details Akihito had ever seen. "How much does this cost?" He weighed the watch; it felt light on his hands. "If this cost more than 10,000 yen, I don't want it."

"A little more than that," Asami answered.

Narrowing his eyes, Akihito placed the watch aside and whipped out his phone. He found the maker of the watch but the model and price were not listed. Defeated, he kept his phone again. "You had it specially made?"

The yakuza's lips curved. "Smart boy," he said as he helped Akihito wear the watch.

Akihito tried shaking his hands away but the yakuza's grip was firm. "It's a gift, Akihito. Or do you prefer me buying properties and putting them under your name without your knowledge?"

_That did the trick,_ Asami thought when Akihito remained still, pondering his options. Finally the photographer sighed. "Well, I suppose it's better than you doing that," he said, looking at his watch. _It does look nice._ "Not to mention, it is cheaper too."

The watch certainly did not come as cheap as Akihito had thought but Asami wasn't about to reveal that. His thoughts went to his business partners in Switzerland who had to crack their brains, thinking of a plausible way to include a micro mini chip with tracking options in the watch.

With Chen closing in on him and Akihito, Asami knew that he cannot rely on Toru and Ando to keep Akihito safe. The watch could at least allow Asami to track his lover's whereabouts; provided that Akihito kept the watch on his wrist, of course.

"Why are we stopping at the shrine?"

Asami looked at his lover again. "Your mother told you to stop at the shrine, remember?"

The photographer groaned, opening the door. "I forgot; kaa-san always makes it a point that we visit the shrine on our birthdays. Not sure why she insisted on it."

Asami followed him into the shrine, passing through numerous red shrine gates. They stood like dominos arranged neatly along the pathway, leading into the shrine. His lover walked inside confidently, evidence that he had been there many times.

Flanked by his guards, the yakuza followed his lover into the shrine and watched in fascination as the boy rummaged his jeans pocket for a coin. Akihito managed to pull out a 500 yen coin, threw it into the donation box before bowing. Then he closed his eyes, clapped twice and prayed. He stood there for a full ten seconds before he bowed again.

"Aren't you wishing for anything?" Akihito asked.

"I cannot remember the last time I walked into a shrine," the yakuza admitted.

The photographer grabbed Asami's arm, pulling him inside. "Then, it's time for you to do so," he said rather bossily. "Aren't you guys praying too?" he addressed the guards.

Asami found it rather hilarious to worship the god since he never believed in any but he did it anyway, just to please Akihito. His guards looked at him, searching for approval and proceeded to do the same after he gave his consent.

"Ah, it really feels good to be back here!" Akihito stretched his hands upwards, breathing in the fresh air. He glanced sideways at the older man walking beside him. "Asami, what did you wish for?"

The thin lips curved. "I thought we should be secretive about it?"

The photographer crossed his arms. "Stingy," he said before turning to Toru. "Toru, what did you wish for?"

"It's a secret, Takaba sama," the lanky guard answered stoically.

"You're no fun either," Akihito said, his lips pursed.

As they reach the main gate, Akihito halted his tracks, suddenly remembered something important. "Shit, I forgot to visit the ojiisan. I'll go say hello. Can you wait for me in the car?" He turned back, running into the shrine."Just give me five minutes and I'll be out."

"Asami sama, I'll go with him," Toru said and without waiting for Asami's approval, sped after his master.

Asami went to his car, leaning against it. He took a cigarette from the packet in his pockets, placing a single stick between his lips. His dutiful secretary stepped forward to offer light.

"Asami sama, I have spoken to Suoh, Ando and Toru about Chey," Kirishima murmured. "Toru agreed without hesitation."

Suoh joined in the conversation, "Boss, we have discussed about it and for Takaba sama's protection, we'll limit the amount of guards allowed to be near the penthouse."

Asami nodded. "Run a thorough check on Kanda before allowing him to be near Akihito," he said, tapping the excess ash in a small container on Kirishima's hands.

"Understood, sir," Suoh bowed. "Sir, if possible, it would be helpful to limit Takaba sama's schedule the week you are scheduled to fly to Cambodia."

The yakuza remained silent as he enjoyed the late spring's breeze caressing his cheeks. "I'll get Toru to see to his schedule." He signaled Ando over. "Once Suoh clears Kanda, he'll drive the car. You go with Akihito and Toru."

Ando bowed. "Understood, boss," he said, just in time for Akihito to arrive.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Akihito asked.

"What did you buy?" Asami asked, changing the topic smoothly.

Like a child caught buying candies without permission, Akihito hid the brown recycled bag behind his back. "No—nothing," he said nervously and got into the car.

Nodding at his guards, the yakuza slid into the car smoothly and proceeded to their final destination for the night.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito has assumed that they would be checking in some ridiculously expensive hotel owned by Asami but he was completely caught off guard when the luxurious sedan stopped at the main entrance of Kurokawa Onsen.

The _ryokan_ was located far south of Fukouka, in a forest, over-looking mountains. The main entrance bore architectural styles from the Edo and Meiji periods, with hand-painted sliding doors and traditional lamps hung on the door. A contented smile of a welcoming Buddha statue graced the entrance. The décor was minimal yet it exuded simplicity and class.

And it looked extremely Asami-like. As Akihito stepped into a line of waiting female workers in work yukatas, he grabbed Asami's arm. "Is this _ryokan_ yours?"

"No," the yakuza answered and curved a smile when his young lover eyed him skeptically.

They followed the female attendant leading the way to their room. Akihito looked around, awed by the beautiful rock garden illuminated by dim lights. "I know this place. It has been around for some time," he said, his gaze rested on the elegant rock garden.

"I was commissioned to take some photographs of the inn before I moved to Tokyo," he continued, stepping out to a tranquil garden with orange and white carps swirling around the pond. "There are only about eight independent villas, all exclusively designed, attached with private _rotenburo_. And the most beautiful villa is the Atari villa."

Asami placed his hand on the small of Akihito's waist as he led him around the garden. "Ever stayed here for the night?"

"Of course not. Unlike some rich bastards, I can't even afford a meal here," the photographer mumbled.

"Now that you are a rich bastard yourself, you can."

"You -" Akihito began and stopped when the waitress stopped at a private villa.

_Atari._

Akihito nearly snorted. "I should have known it."

The villa had low, bamboo fences decorating the entrance, with large slabs of stones arranged along the pathway leading to the villa. The villa resembled a little house, with a small lamp hung above the sliding screen doors.

It was hard imagining an exclusive villa like this located in a _ryokan,_ Akihito mused as they entered and was greeted with a spacious living room covered in tatami mats. A low square table stood in the middle with two large legless chairs positioned in front of each other. There were two more partitions; one led to the kitchen while the other to the bedroom where two single futons had been laid on a slightly raised platform.

The room had been refurbished since Akihito's last visit. Everything looked new and the backyard; it was perhaps the most impressive Akihito had ever seen. A private, outdoor _rutenburo_ overlooking the mountains greeted him as he stepped out to the private bath that closely resembled a pond. Granite stones, statues and plants decorated around the bath and an Edo-styled lamp tastefully decorated the sides. Tall bamboo shoots fenced the backyard, allowing privacy to the guests.

"Wow," Akihito commented when they were left alone.

"Like it?"

The photographer smiled. "It is impressive," he admitted. "Where are Kirishima, Toru, Ando and Suoh?"

Asami removed his coat, passing it to his lover. "Kirishima and Suoh are staying in the villa on our right. Ando and Toru are on the left."

Akihito took the coat without complaints and went into the room. He wasn't surprised to see that his bags were already there, arranged neatly beside the bed.

He ran his hand on the futon; the white linens were smooth and cool beneath his hands _. Made from the finest quality, no doubt,_ the photographer thought. Two light blue, neatly folded yukatas with name tags was on the bed. The bigger size had Asami's name on it while the smaller one had his.

The photographer's cheeks went crimson thinking Asami in the yukata. Though Asami had visited him once when he was working off his debt at an onsen inn, he never got to see Asami in the traditional garment. All he remembered was the sex by the pool with him on all fours, trapped between the crime lord and –

_Stop it,_ Akihito ordered himself and quickly removed his jacket, hanging it neatly on the cupboard. He removed the brown paper bag he bought from the shrine, checking its contents.

"Akihito."

Akihito whirled around, hiding the bag behind his back. "Ye—yeah?" he asked nervously, staring at Asami's golden eyes.

"Ready to go for dinner?" He asked, staring at Akihito.

Akihito checked the wrist watch Asami gave him earlier and noticed it was nearly 6.30 in the evening. Nodding his head, he followed Asami out of the villa. Toru was waiting by the entrance of the villa.

"Asami sama, Takaba sama," he bowed and greeted. "This way."

The private dining room was spacious and it overlooked the tranquil gardens Akihito had passed earlier. That did not come as a surprised for Akihito; he was used to dining in huge dining rooms with Asami but he was surprised to see Kirishima, Suoh and Ando were already seated around the table.

"We're having dinner together?" Akihito asked, surprised.

Asami took his seat in the middle of the long table while Akihito sat on his left. "Yes."

It was rather refreshing for Akihito to have dinner with the rest of Asami's guards as he usually dined alone with the yakuza. He wasn't complaining, of course _. The more, the merrier._

The photographer also noticed that the seating arrangements had been arranged accordingly. Kirishima was seated on Asami's right with Suoh accompanying beside him, Toru sat next to Akihito while Ando sat next to Toru.

"Woah, look at the food!" Akihito exclaimed at the sumptuous spread in front of him. He took his chopsticks, placing them between his palms. "Itadakimasu!" He said loudly and began attacking the high-grade tuna.

Kirishima and Suoh were already used to eating with Asami but it was a first for Toru and Ando. Both guards ate in silence and did not even utter a single word until Akihito broke the silence.

"Oh yeah, these are for you guys," he said after swallowing the last bite. He took out the recycled bag he brought from the room and took four key chains out.

"It's an _omamori_ key chain. For luck," he said as he distributed the key chains among the guards.

Genuinely surprised, they took the gifts uncertainly, murmuring their thanks.

"Sorry, I didn't have much money with me and could only afford these," Akihito said apologetically. He turned to Asami, "Don't look at me like that," he defended himself when his lover stared at him, "I got you one too."

Unlike the guards' _omamori_ , Asami's _omamori_ was dark blue with intricate details on it. The regular size amulet had a white string tied neatly into a ribbon on the top with kanji letterings in the middle.

Asami's eyebrow rose at the unusual _omamori_. "What is the charm behind this?"

"I had the jii-san specially made for you, supposed to grant you protection or something –" Akihito mumbled, eyes averted to the side. Cheeks flushed, he continued to stare at his folded thighs.

The yakuza curved a smile. "I never heard of a specially made omamori," Asami said, keeping the amulet in his breast pocket.

The photographer met Asami's gaze. "There is!" he protested. "You can ask the priest to make them! Of course he doesn't make it for anyone. I'm special," he added cheekily and gulped down his specially brewed green tea.

"And that thing costs me nearly 2,000 Yen," he grumbled. Realizing something, Akihito turned to look at his guards, "Uhm, sorry. I would have bought everyone the same but since I was abducted from the bed to the plane, I didn't have much money with me."

"Oh no, Takaba sama," Ando said quickly, hands raised before looking at his seniors. "We're contented with this, aren't we?"

Kirishima smiled, understanding Ando's nervousness. The boss should receive something more special from Akihito, not something similar to theirs. "Yes," he agreed. "Thank you for your thoughtful gift, Takaba sama."

Akihito laughed. "It's good then."

"Takaba sama," Toru began, placing the gift wrapped present in front of Akihito. "Kirishima san, Suoh san, Ando and I got this for your birthday."

"Uh – thanks," Akihito said uncomfortably, glancing at Asami. The lack of reaction from the crime lord showed that he had already known about the present. _Of course he knew,_ Akihito thought as he ripped the papers open.

"Maeda Shinzo's photography book," Akihito breathed out. He opened the book, admiring the unique photographs by the renowned Japanese photographer. He looked up, smiling at the four guards. "Thanks."

Kirishima and Suoh offered a smile in response while Toru and Ando bowed at their master.

Akihito stretched his arms. "Now that we're done eating and exchanging presents, I want to go to the onsen." He stood up from his seat, walking out of the room, smiling.

"Asami sama," Kirishima said when he was confident Akihito had gone far enough. The secretary took the antique teapot and poured his boss a fresh cup of green tea. "The inn has been closed for the day. Two families checked in yesterday but their identities have been checked and cleared. Suoh has stationed some men outside the inn."

Nodding his head, Asami took the porcelain cup and sipped. Standing up from his seat, he moved to the door. Toru went to the door, knelt down before sliding the door apart for Asami. "Enjoy your night. We'll gather at lunch tomorrow."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito had already stripped by the time Asami entered the room. He purposely went ahead before Asami, finding it embarrassing to undress in front of the yakuza. Akihito reminded himself that he had seen Asami naked countless times, but that didn't stop him from being uncomfortable every time he had to undress in front of the yakuza- vice versa.

And who could blame him, when he felt so scrawny compared to Asami's superior body? Watching Asami removing his shirt never failed to make Akihito blushed. His eyes would follow the magnificent shoulder blades of Asami's back, trailing to the lean, flat stomach and finally to his –

_Oh god, stop!_ Akihito scolded himself, pushing the memory away when he felt his lower half slowly reacting to the memories.

Akihito grabbed a cloth no bigger than a face towel and headed to the bath area. He sat on a wooden stool, grabbed the shower and turned on the tap. He had just finished shampooing his hair when he heard a wooden stool dragged nearer to him.

The photographer gulped, knowing his lover was behind him and most importantly; he was naked.

"Showering without me, Akihito?" The deep voice asked.

Slowly, he turned behind and was greeted by his lover staring at him. Thankfully, the water was warm or Asami would have noticed his flushed face. "I—I don't need your permission. I'll shower when I like," he tried to reply normally.

Asami's must have noticed the nervousness in his voice because the damn bastard smirked. "Really?" was all he said before he grabbed the sponge. "Turn, I'll wash your back."

Akihito turned, only because he wanted to hide his erect manhood from Asami. Closing his eyes, Akihito had to bite his lips from moaning aloud when Asami sponged his back. Though it wasn't his first time Asami had washed him, performing the task at the onsen was a little too arousing for Akihito.

"Do you want some help with the front?"

The photographer's eyes widened. "No, I can do that myself."

_Smug bastard_ , Akihito thought as he watched his lover curved a smile. The yakuza said nothing as he shampooed his hair. Akihito tried to tear his gaze away from Asami but the man is a fine piece of artwork. The younger man stole couple more glances at the yakuza when he was rinsing his hair before quickly averting his eyes to the side, in pretense of washing his own body.

"Akihito," Asami drawled.

"Ye- ah?"Akihito answered, hating that his voice is shaking.

"Wash my back."

Akihito took the sponge from Asami. "Of—of course."

It was always a pleasure running his hands on the crime lord's back. Akihito didn't get to do it often, considering he was just too prideful to admit that he wanted to touch Asami's back. The only times he could do it without having the older man teasing him was when he was writhing under Asami. Akihito scrubbed his lover's back, marveling at the older man's back and ass. Worried of Asami catching him staring, Akihito quickly rinsed Asami's back before turning the tap off.

Standing up, the photographer walked to the pool, sinking his body inside slowly. The heat was shocking at first but once he'd gotten used to it, it felt pretty good. Asami joined him moments later and unlike Akihito, he didn't bother covering his manhood with the towel.

_I would have done the same if I have the same body_ , Akihito thought enviously. _Or his length_. Damn it, all those thoughts made his cock hard again _. Stop it, Akihito!_ He scolded.

"Akihito –," Asami's voice rang out, causing the younger man to jump.

Asami's intense golden eyes stared right back at him. Suddenly feeling very naked, Akihito crossed his hand across his chest in attempts to cover himself. "What?"

"Come here."

The voice was soft yet commanding, and it was impossible for Akihito to ignore. Nervously, Akihito moved nearer, until he was seated next to the yakuza.

"Closer," he commanded.

"I'm already next to you, you bast—," that was all Akihito could manage before Asami yanked the boy to him, crushing their mouths together.

"Nnn –" the photographer moaned as he struggled on Asami's lap. His attempts to worm away were futile as Asami held him firmly. A hand around his waist and another at his neck, Akihito was completely caged.

Akihito gave up trying soon enough; tired that he had to pretend that he hated it when in fact; he knew damn well that he wanted it himself. _Badly._

He wound his arms around Asami's neck, holding the yakuza in place as he deepened the kiss. The golden eyes were surprised for a moment but he regained control of the kiss. Asami pulled Akihito nearer to him, arching his young lover's back as he tore his mouth away from Akihito to move to the nape of his neck before travelling to his pert nipple, sucking and biting gently.

The pleasure of having his nipples played at was so intense that Akihito cried out from the pleasure. He felt Asami's hands on his butt, his lean fingers rubbing at the crack of his ass while the other hand kneaded his butt cheeks.

"Ryuiichi!" Akihito screamed.

Asami carried him out of the pond, laying him on the ground. Akihito's eyes must have shown confusion because the yakuza smirked at him and said, "You'll be dizzy if we continue staying in the hot water."

Spreading Akihito's legs apart, Asami bent down and suck on the hardened cock, making Akihito squirmed with the need to come.

"Please," Akihito begged. His ass was twitching and god knows what he'd do if Asami doesn't enter him soon.

"I'll be gentle today, Akihito. Enjoy it," the crime lord murmured and went back working on Akihito's length.

Akihito could only watch helplessly as his lover sucked on his cock expertly. Asami's golden eyes gazed at him, teasing; and Akihito had to close his eyes from the embarrassment. He dared himself to place his hands on Asami's wet hair as Asami sucked him, enjoying the heat on his cock.

Sensing he was near, Akihito tried to pull himself away but the yakuza kept him in his place. Asami slipped two fingers inside, scissoring him. That was all Akihito could stand; he spurted his cum in Asami's mouth, screaming his name.

Akihito barely had time to recover when Asami licked his opening, coating the puckered hole with more cum and Akihito's manhood roared back to life. Asami spread his lover's legs apart and without waiting for an invitation, entered him.

There was slight discomfort when Asami entered him since the older man was rather large but it was soon replaced by pleasure. His back arched at the cold concrete ground until it hurt. He wasn't complaining; the need to be filled was greater and the discomfort on his back did not matter compared to what Asami was about to do to him. "Ryuiichi," he begged, "Move."

Instead of obliging his wishes, Asami pulled Akihito up, hoisted his legs around his waist. With Asami's length still buried inside Akihito, he strode inside the villa and laid him on the futon bed.

"My—ah –," Akihito bit his lip when Asami began to thrust. "hair – is wet!" he protested.

"Leave it be," Asami commanded.

"But –,"

"It's early May and the weather is still chilly," Asami said calmly as he thrust home. "Besides, your back hurts from lying on the ground, right?"

The explanation didn't register in Akihito's lust-filled mind. Instead, he gripped the futon sheets. "I – Ryuichi, faster!"

Asami withdrew his length before feeding it into Akihito inch by inch. "No," Asami murmured, pushing another inch inside his lover. "I'll savor you tonight; enjoy it, Akihito."

If Asami wanted to drive him crazy, he succeeded.

Akihito's breath hissed out when he found himself completely under Asami's mercy. The yakuza knew what he was doing; knew that the slow thrust would drive him crazy with need. With every inward thrust, it touched Akihito's sensitive point of pleasure, making the younger man scream.

"You—bastard, faster!" Akihito cursed, pushing himself to Asami but the older man pinned his hands on Akihito's, holding him in place.

Akihito caught Asami smiling at him as he moved inside him in precise strokes. "Ryuichi, please – move," he pleaded. His own orgasm was near and all he needed were a few hard thrust and he'd come, without touching himself.

Akihito thought that he must have looked seductive or pathetic enough for Asami to oblige his wishes. The next thing he knew, the grip on his hands were released and the thrust became harder – just as he wanted.

"Tell me what you want," Asami murmured seductively.

The photographer's cheeks flushed at the question and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head.

"Akihito."

"I – want to be on top," Akihito mumbled finally, hands still covering his face.

Asami pried his lover's hands away from his face and withdrew himself. They switched positions; Asami lying on the wet futon while Akihito straddled him. Still slippery, Akihito managed to impale himself on Asami easily.

A smack on his bottom had Akihito jerked, moaning as orgasm flirted hard with his body. Then, it retreated.

Akihito rode hard and fast. His own hands clamped on Asami's shoulders for support as he moved, moaning at the same time. Heavy with the need to come, Akihito tried closing his hand on his own cock to bring himself to release but he had to abandon the idea soon enough as he barely manage to support himself with one hand.

His lover obliged his unspoken request. A hand raised to his cock, Asami pumped the organ rhythmically, working Akihito to his climax.

A primal yell ripped Akihito's throat when he came, spurting his hot sticky essence on Asami's flat stomach. He stumbled on Asami's chest, panting. Asam's hands left his cock and went to his ass. Gripping them hard, Asami thrust upwards, groaning Akihito's name as he released inside his young lover.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

By the time Akihito could make sense of his surroundings, Asami had cleaned him and dressed him in his yukata. They weren't lying on the futon, Akihito noted.

Asami, also dressed in yukata, had his back leaned against the sliding door of the balcony, with Akihito sprawled on top of him. A hand closed around Akihito's waist, the yakuza played with Akihito's hair.

"Why aren't we in bed?" Akihito asked tiredly.

"They're changing the wet futons," Asami answered, signaling the male worker for a blanket.

The embarrassed worker passed the thin blanket to Asami, bowed and hurriedly left the room.

Asami covered his lover's body with the blanket and they enjoyed a moment of quietness before Asami said, "Happy birthday, Akihito."

The boy smiled. "I enjoyed the presents and the trip," he yawned, tightening his hands around Asami's waist. "It's not a bad birthday present after all, so thanks."

A rare smile graced Asami's lips. "Akihito?"

"Hmm?"

"Like the onsen?"

"Yeah," he mumbled tiredly.

"The onsen belongs to you. This is actually your real birthday present," the yakuza informed.

Asami was expecting Akihito to push him away and began his charade of 'Take it back' but to his surprise, all Akihito did was groan.

"I knew it, you bastard," he said and fell asleep.

Asami held the boy a little longer, enjoying the cool, night breeze as he stared at the mountains miles away. He decided that he'll let the boy sleep for another hour before rousing him for another round of sex.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_**In another villa** _

At Kirishima's suggestions, Ando and Toru had gathered at their villa for a soak at the hot spring pools.

"It has been a while since I last went to the hot spring," Ando commented, "What about you, Toru san?"

Toru nodded. "I think the last time was when I was in my high school."

"Kirishima san, have you been in the same pool as the boss?" Ando asked curiously.

The secretary nodded, looking at his longtime friend, Suoh. "Once or twice."

"I don't think I can do that," Ando said. "Must be nerve wracking to be naked with the boss."

Kirishima actually chuckled. "It takes some time getting used to."

Toru placed a towel on top of his head. "I think the boss is nerve wracking with or without clothes," he said rather calmly.

"I really do admire your composed face, Toru san," Ando mumbled, sinking further into the pool.

"Kirishima, I told you he was good, didn't I?" Suoh said proudly, smacking Toru's naked shoulders.

Kirishima smiled. "Yes, I still remember when you showed me Toru's particulars." He stood up from the pool and put on his bathrobe. "I did not expect Asami sama would approve him after what happened to Keiichi."

"Who's Keiichi?" Ando asked, rising from the pool.

Suoh and Toru followed suit. "He's the guard before Toru. Got fired because he started to harbor feelings for Takaba sama," Suoh said, walking into the villa.

"What?" Ando tied his yukata and moved into the living room. "Someone actually dared to do that?"

"Speaking of Keiichi," Toru said as he took his seat on the tatami mat. "What actually happened, Kirishima san?"

The secretary wore his custom made spectacles and joined the rest. "Long story," he said, accepting a glass of sake from Suoh. "But since we have all night, I suppose Suoh and I can tell you from the start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations :
> 
> Ryokan – Japanese Inn  
> Omamori – Japanese amulets/ charms. Commonly sold at shrines for luck and/or protection  
> Rutenburo - hot spring pools  
> Mochi - Japanese rice cake


	22. Chapter 21.5 -omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, RiveReinStyx for the beta and for pointing out the OOC-ness! You know what I mean, Rein. LOL  
> Warnings: Slight torture.  
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano.

Nakahara Keiichi paced outside the bathroom as he listened to Akihito showering, contemplating the biggest decision of his life. Standing at 5 feet 8 inches, he was selected to be Akihito's guard after he demonstrated superior tactical and defense abilities during the interview with the chief security.

With an angular shape face, Keiichi was blessed with good looks; dark brown eyes with a slightly crooked nose and thin lips. When he first took over the position as Akihito's guard, he couldn't imagine why a man like Asami, who had more money and power than God, would choose Akihito as a lover. Not to mention that the said lover was a male; and one that did not give a rat's ass about the boss's money, power and status.

Keiichi had to admit that Akihito was easy on the eyes but beyond that, Keiichi failed to comprehend Akihito's attractiveness.

He still remembered Kirishima's warning on his first day. Prior to meeting Akihito at the penthouse, the secretary had laid down the rules when protecting Akihito. Most of the rules had been simple but when Kirishima told him the last rule, Keiichi nearly scoffed.

 _Never fall in love with Takaba sama,_ Kirishima had warned.

Keiichi didn't argue but he remembered thinking, 'W _ho in their right mind would fall in love with a man?'_

But fell in love was what Keiichi did. Nearly two months after he was assigned as Akihito's guard, he accidentally walked into Asami's bedroom where he found the young photographer changing his sweater. As if a lightning had struck Keiichi, he found himself hooked onto Akihito's body.

Stranger things happened after that. Keiichi noticed his heart would beat rapidly every time he was with Akihito. He started fantasizing about his master - running his fingers on Akihito's translucent skin, kissing the lids of his eyes, touching the most intimate parts as the photographer moaned his name.

The urge to touch the young boss grew worse that he found himself using the image of Akihito changing in the bedroom as his source of sexual relief, masturbating himself at night after work.

As much as he fantasized about the photographer, Keiichi was smart to keep the desires to himself. He remained calm in front of Akihito and Asami but there were times that he felt his control nearly wavered when he spotted red marks around Akihito's wrists, an indication that Akihito had been the subject to Asami's sadistic sex plays at night.

And smart as Keiichi was, love could make someone stupid sometimes. The guard didn't know what possessed him to take this drastic move but here he was, standing outside of the bathroom, ready to confess his love to Akihito. As he listened to the water running, Keiichi contemplated his actions.

 _What are you doing, Keiichi? Are you crazy?_ He asked himself, taking a step back.

 _But_ , he stopped his tracks. _I can't do this anymore. I'll go insane trying to hide my feelings._ He turned, walking to the bathroom again.

 _Asami sama does not have to know about this,_ Keiichi reassured himself. He was confident that Akihito wouldn't report his little confession to the boss since he wasn't the type who complained on trivial things; and that was one of the things Keiichi had discovered after following his master around.

The shower was still running, Keiichi noted. Akihito had been inside for some time and Keiichi figured if he didn't confess soon, he wouldn't have the chance again.

"Taka – Takaba sama," he stuttered, rapping his knuckles on the door.

The photographer did not answer him but Keichi heard that the water had stopped running. He cleared his throat.

"Takaba sama, I –," he gulped. He took a step back, ready to walk out of Asami's bedroom when he braved himself to speak out.

"Takaba sama, I know this is a little a sudden but I have something to tell you," Keiichi said, listening to the boy putting on his bathrobe.

_Say it now Keiichi, or you won't have the guts to speak when he comes out._

Taking another deep breath, the guard spoke again, "I – I think I have fallen in love with you," he spoke hurriedly before his nerves failed him.

When Akihito remained silent, Keiichi quickly said, "Of course, I am not expecting anything in return. I am just contented serving you but if by any chance –," Keiichi halted, nervous. "By any chance if you decided to leave Asami sama, I'll be there for you."

"Nakahara –," Keiichi heard someone spoke in a stern voice. Shocked that someone had discovered his confession, he whirled around, only to discover the boss's bespectacled secretary staring at him.

Keiichi gulped, not expecting to see Kirishima in the penthouse. The secretary had his eyes narrowed at him as he walked into the room. "What did you just say?" He nearly growled.

"Kirishima san," Keiichi fumbled. "I – I can explain," he halted, suddenly remembering something. ' _Wait, if Kirishima is in the penthouse, that means Asami sama should be here – Where –'_

Keiichi barely had the chance to finish that thought when the bathroom door opened. And instead of a flustered Akihito in bathrobe, a very displeased Asami stood in front of Keiichi.

Keiichi froze, his face blanching of color. He took in Asami's deathly glare, the way Asami remained silent as he folded his arms across his chest, Keiichi knew that he was in deep trouble. "B – b – boss," he greeted.

One word was all Asami needed to say, "Kirishima."

The secretary did not argue. Dumping the files he was carrying on the bedside table, he carried out his orders. Kirishima dragged the shell shocked guard to the living room, kicked the back of his knee, forcing him to kneel down. Asami took his time; he went to the bar to pour himself a drink before slowly walking to the couch, sitting down.

"Call Suoh," he ordered as he placed his gun on the glass table.

"Asami sama, please, I – I can explain," Keiichi pleaded, still kneeling. He tried moving closer to Asami but retreated almost immediately when the yakuza grabbed the gun and pointed it in between Keiichi's eyes.

"Stay where you are," Asami growled.

It took only a few minutes before Suoh let himself inside the apartment. Confused and taken aback with the situation in front of him, the bulky guard went to the yakuza, bowing in the process.

"Kirishima, how much did you hear?" Asami asked as he took another sip of the wine.

"Not much," the secretary admitted, "Only the part when Keiichi said –," he halted, looking at Keiichi uncomfortably before continuing, "—that he loved Takaba sama."

Asami said nothing. He finished his drink in a gulp. "Suoh, Akihito snuck out. Get someone to track him down," he ordered, standing up in the process. "And bring Keiichi to my office at Sion."

Kirishima shook his head as Suoh dragged a shaking Keiichi out of the penthouse. He felt sorry for the guard already but there was nothing he could do as Keiichi had broken the rule.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_**Sion Headquarters - Basement** _

Asami smoked in silence as he watched Keiichi groan every time Suoh landed a punch. At his orders, Keiichi was stripped from waist top and suspended a few inches from the ground.

Sweat and bruises covered Keiichi's otherwise smooth skin. Blood poured out from his nose, dripping on his naked torso, evidence that it was already broken. Suoh swung the bat on him, causing the guard to cry out in pain.

Kirishima stood next to his boss, maintaining a straight face as he watched Keiichi's punishment. The secretary was used to taking part in punishments but he did not enjoy seeing Keiichi's. He hadn't known Keiichi for long but he liked him well enough, considering he was smart and sharp. But there was nothing he could do right now. He did warn Keiichi not to do anything stupid, _so why on earth did he have to dig his own grave?_

"Suoh, release him," Asami ordered.

Suoh stopped, relieved at the orders. Dropping the bat, Suoh carried out Asami's orders before taking his position next to Kirishima.

The yakuza removed his coat, passing it to Kirishima and walked to Keiichi calmly, rolling up his sleeves in the process.

"Asami sama, please forgive me," Keiichi whispered, curling on the floor.

Asami knelt down, fisted the guard's hair and yanked it back. "Do you know why I was upset with you, Keiichi kun?" he asked in a tone so mild that it shook Kirishima's nerves.

"I apologize, Asami sama," Keiichi forced the word out. "It –," he swallowed painfully, "—it won't happen again."

Asami released the guard. "It definitely won't happen again," he agreed, taking out his gun. "Your mistake was falling in love with Akihito," he said, checking the gun. Walking around the injured guard, he curved a thin, sadistic smile. "But I supposed I cannot fault you for that –after all, Akihito is very attractive."

The yakuza kicked Keiichi and the former guard coughed out blood. "But I am surprised that you actually had the guts to confess."

"I – I'm sorry, Asami sama," Keiichi sobbed openly.

"You certainly aren't as smart as I thought," the yakuza said, releasing the catch of the gun. "You didn't realize that Akihito had snuck out of the penthouse and you thought he was showering –," Asami narrowed his eyes at Keiichi, " – only it turned out that it was me who was in the bathroom."

Asami fired the first shot randomly, causing Keiichi to flinch. "And something struck me while you were confessing, Keiichi." He pointed the gun at the guard again. "Did you do anything inappropriate to Akihito when you were alone with him?"

Keiichi's eyes widened at the claims.

"Speak."

"No, Asami sama. You have to believe me; I haven't!" Keiichi gathered his strength to kneel in front of Asami. "I wouldn't dare."

The yakuza smiled. He took a few steps backwards before turning to look at Keiichi again. Raising his gun, he pointed it at Keiichi.

"No, please Asami sama," Keiichi had his head on the floor, pleading.

Kirishima averted his eyes, preparing for the worse. Beside him, Suoh did the same.

The gun shot never came; instead it was the call from Akihito that saved Keiichi's life. Asami reached for the phone in his pockets and answered.

"Asami."

"Asami, you bastard! You told Keiichi to take my memory card, didn't you?"

"What memory card?" Asami asked calmly, his gun still pointed at Keiichi.

"The photographs involving the politician," Akihito said in frustration. "I spent a few nights for that! Give it back; my month's salary is at stake here!"

Asami's lips curved. "I don't know what are you talking about, Akihito. But if it's money you worry about, just tap your other account."

"Hah, you think I'd use your money? I am not your mistress!" Akihito said sarcastically.

"Suit yourself," Asami said. "I'll be back in an hour and I want Mackerel fish for dinner."

Akihito groaned. "Again? You know it's damn difficult to get that at this hour. I'll cook what I like, and if you're not happy about it, I'll eat everything myself," he informed, ending the call.

Asami passed his phone to his secretary. "What memory card did you take from Akihito?" He directed the question to Keiichi.

Hands shaking, Keiichi reached for his coat on the ground, and pulled out a memory card from the inner pockets. "Takaba sama had been snooping around Diet member Okuchi Junichi lately. He took a few photographs of Okuchi dealing with our business partner," the guard whispered, passing the card to Kirishima.

Asami kept his gun and turned his attention towards the images Kirishima pulled up from the lap top. Keiichi wasn't lying; the photographs showed Okuchi dealing with one of his partners and if the photos were leaked to the press, it could cause problems for him.

The yakuza stared at Keiichi again. The guard had a hand wrapped protectively around his injured stomach as he looked on the cement flooring. Deciding that he had seen enough, Asami waved his hand, ordering Kirishima put the lap top away.

"The photographs have just saved your life."

Keiichi's eyes widened. "Thank – you, boss," Keiichi trembled as he whispered gratefully.

"Kirishima, have Keiichi transferred to the branch office in Osaka," Asami ordered, walking out of the room.

Obviously not expecting the bonus, Keiichi bowed again. "Thank you, Asami sama!"

"You all right?" Suoh asked, helping the guard up.

"Yeah, thanks Suoh san," Keiichi whispered. "I knew you went easy on me."

Suoh returned a sympathetic smile. "I warned you not to do anything foolish. What on earth made you spurt out that confession?"

Keiichi winced at his split lips when he tried to smile. "I didn't think."

The bulky guard shook his head. "Remember who you work for Keiichi. Asami sama isn't very forgiving when it comes to Takaba sama."

Keiichi gathered his clothes. A hand clutching on his stomach, he walked to the door, assisted by Suoh. "I learned it the hard way, Suoh san."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

**_A few weeks later_ **

Kirishima stood next to the boss, unmoving. He gripped the thin black file on his hands, unsure if he should pass the documents to his boss. After the incident with Keiichi, Suoh and him had poured generous amount of time searching for a new replacement guard for Akihito.

Asami had hundreds of guards but none seemed to make the cut. He contemplated looking for a new recruit but he was at a loss of who to pick until Suoh dumped a file on his desk the day before, informing that he had found the perfect guard for Akihito.

Initially, Kirishima wasn't convinced with Suoh's candidate. He looked nothing like Keiichi but they shared the same style and qualities. He wasn't certain if Asami would approve but for the lack of a better choice, Kirishima took the file to his boss nonetheless.

"Kirishima."

The secretary snapped into attention. "Yes, Asami sama?"

"Is that all the reports that I have to sign?" The yakuza asked, dumping the last file on the table.

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "Yes, Asami sama."

"What about the file you're holding?"

Clearing his throat, the secretary passed the folder to his boss. "Suoh sent a possible candidate to replace Keiichi, sir."

Flipping the file open, Asami stared at the 4R photograph of an attractive young man: black hair, dark, unreadable eyes, firm jaw line and thin lips. The man could easily pass for a movie actor instead of a guard. "His background?" He asked and casually reached for the box of cigarette on the table.

"Egawa Toru. Father unknown; mother passed away last year due to illness. No siblings," Kirishima reported as he leaned nearer to light his boss's cigarette.

"Ranked top in tactical skills in the army. He's a black belt in karate and judo."

Asami tapped the excess cigarette on the ashtray, scrutinizing the photograph. "His achievements in the army do not fascinate me," the yakuza said. "Send him here."

"You're interviewing him yourself, Asami sama?" Kirishima asked, slightly surprised with the request.

The yakuza smirked, passing the file back to Kirishima. "I'll be doing a lot more than interviewing."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Asami gazed his golden orbs at the man in front of him intently. Like Keiichi, Egawa Toru was easy on the eyes but he was certainly more composed than the former guard. Standing at nearly six feet, Toru was considered taller than the average Japanese. His dark eyes bore no expression and to a point, emotionless. Asami had to give the man some credit. Aside from Kirishima and Suoh, no one can looked as calm as Toru did. Either he had frozen on his spot or he was naturally stoic.

The preliminary interview had been satisfying. Unlike his other guards who were sent into the interview room with Suoh, Toru was brought into the _dojo_ and was given the task to spar with Suoh. Asami simply did not see the point to hire a guard with poor defensive skills.

 _And he was good_ , Asami had to admit after Toru nearly beat Suoh. Deciding to test Toru's capabilities in martial arts, Asami told a shocked Suoh to step aside, allowing him to take over instead.

His skills were better than Keiichi's; Toru's reflexes were quicker, sharper and he was far stronger. Still, Asami took him down in less than five minutes, leaving the man shocked with his defeat. With Toru still lying down from the aftermath of his defeat, Asami informed Kirishima to send Toru to his office after changing.

Glancing through the file Kirishima had provided, Asami looked at the man seated on his visitor's chair.

"Egawa kun," Asami greeted.

Toru bowed. "Please call me Toru, Sir."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Any special reason?"

The man returned his gaze. "I did not have a father and it would be strange to call me a name that was given to me by an unknown person."

Asami leaned against his leather chair, clasped his hands and brought them to rest on his stomach. _Interesting,_ the yakuza thought. "Toru, how long were you in the army?"

"Five sir," Toru answered swiftly.

Calmly retrieving his cigarette, he allowed Kirishima to light the stick before fixing his attention at the young man in front of him. "Why did you quit?"

Toru remained unmoving in his chair. "I cannot see myself serving the army until I retire, sir."

"And why is that?" Asami asked, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Toru looked at his future boss. "Permission to speak frankly."

Asami waved his hand, giving his consent.

"I want to find a place where I can fit in," the lanky man said without hesitation.

Crushing his cigarette, the crime lord leaned forward, resting his hands on the large oak table. Pique with interest, Asami spoke, "And do you think this place fits you? Do you know what sort of things you are required to do?" he spoke in a low voice.

The younger man showed no signs of being intimidated. His dark eyes searched Asami's, staring into the intense golden orbs. "I don't know if it will," he answered truthfully. "But I think it will fit me better than the army."

"How much do you know about me and Sion?"

"I did some standard background check before I came," Toru hesitated for a while, "Although I could not find much information about you, Asami sama."

Asami smirked. He was growing fond of Toru, finding his straight as an arrow's personality refreshing. He took Toru's file, opening it again. "You do realize that the job would require you to carry a gun."

Toru nodded. "I am aware of that, sir."

Closing the file, Asami dumped it carelessly on the table. "Carrying it is one thing – ," he paused for a while, glancing at Toru. "—using it is another."

Toru's eyes widened slightly at Asami's remarks but regained his composure quickly enough. "I dare to use it; if that's what you meant, Asami sama."

Calmly, Asami pulled one of the drawers of his desk open, retrieving a gun. He inspected the weapon and when he was satisfied with its condition, he placed it on the table. Eyeing Toru, he said, "Then, it's time put those words into action."

Toru's dark eyes rested at the gun for a moment before looking at Asami again. "Who do you need me to kill, Asami sama?"

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Kirishima watched the newly hired guard sitting in front of him. Toru remained silent as he sat across Asami in the limousine, staring outside the window. For a man who didn't know where he was taken to, Toru looked composed.

 _Too calm ,_ Kirishima thought, almost to a point that it's scary. Kirishima had never met anyone like Toru. Most guards fidgeted during their interviews with him and trembled when they meet Asami for the first time, fearing the intensity of his eyes.

 _This man,_ Kirishima thought as he glanced at Toru, _is different._

Toru took the challenge to spar with Suoh, nearly won before Asami stepped in to take Suoh's place. Despite Toru's defeat, the boss remained impressed with his capabilities. And when Asami showed Toru his favorite gun, Toru didn't flinch. He gazed at the gun like a gun collector would, looking at the unique piece in details before calmly asking the boss his orders.

That alone, in Kirishima's opinion; garnered the boss's green light.

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. _Indeed, Toru is a very interesting man._ Going back to Asami's schedule on his tablet, he briefly wondered how Toru would feel about his next task. He was already looking forward to Toru's performance.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Foul stench of blood and sweat immediately greeted Kirishima when he entered warehouse number three. He was already used to the sight, having executed a few men on Asami's orders. A man in his late twenties lay on the ground, surrounded by Kirishima's subordinates in suits. The man was badly beaten, and from the looks of the injuries, Kirishima deduced his men had used the knife.

His gaze flickered towards Toru, observing his reactions. There was nothing. _Interesting._

"Boss," the men greeted, parted ways for Asami to move to the front where a single chair had been prepared.

Asami nodded his head in response. "Did he talk?"

One of the men stepped forward. "Yes, sir. He admitted to stealing a box of firearms and sold it to the Russians at a lower price."

Asami's face darkened. "So you think you can steal from me, Minagawa."

Minagawa immediately dragged himself up into a kneeling position. "Please Asami sama," he sobbed, ignoring his injured stomach. "I can explain."

"Your pitiful explanations do not interest me." Asami inhaled another drag of his cigarette. "You know the consequences of stealing from me."

Trembling, Minagawa crawled towards Asami's legs. Asami took a step back, kicking the man on his already injured stomach. "Don't –," Asami warned, "—touch me."

Kirishima stole a quick glance at Toru. The man stood in silence, watching the entire scene unfolding before him, emotionless. Already Kirishima was in awe – no one could remain calm at situations like this as even seasoned guards trembled during punishments.

Slowly, Asami retrieved his gun from his shoulder holster. Minagawa tried to plead for his life by attempting to clutch at Asami's legs again but he was held back by Suoh. The bulky guard had Minagawa on his knees, with both hands twisted behind his back. Two men came forward with a rope and Suoh efficiently bound Minagawa's hands.

"Asami sama," Kirishima took a step forward, showing the tablet to the crime lord. "Minagawa's email records; it looks like he has been passing information about Takaba sama to the Kurokawa gumi."

"How much information did the Kurokawa have?" Asami asked in a cool voice.

Kirishima tapped a few buttons on his tablet. "No more than Takaba sama's physical description and height. There were no photos attached."

Minagawa shook his head. "Boss, this is a misunderstanding. I was just trying to feed them the wrong information about – ," he halted when the gun on Asami's hand was raised to his direction.

"Wrong information?" The crime lord interrupted, reading the information on the tablet. His gaze darkened. "Your description on Akihito is perfect," he interrupted, firing the first shot on Minagawa's leg.

"Please – no," Minagawa sobbed. "Asami sama, please – Arg!" he screamed when Asami maimed his other leg.

"Asami sama, give me another chance. I swear I won't disappoint you again," Minagawa sobbed as he pleaded.

"Suoh, gag him," Asami ordered and turned to Toru who was standing next to Kirishima. "This is the world you'll be living in if you choose to accept the job," he said coolly, passing Toru his gun.

Toru stared at the gun on Asami's hand. For a moment, he didn't say anything. Slowly, he reached for the weapon, gripped it, and pointed it at Minagawa.

Asami sat on the chair. Crossing his legs, the crime lord smirked as he prepared to watch an enjoyable show. "Toru, do it."

Toru fired.

Blood splattered on Toru's face as Minagawa fell backwards with his eyes wide open. Calmly, the lanky man passed the gun back to Asami, ignoring the other guards' shock faces.

Asami offered no comments as he stood up from his seat. "Keep it, the gun is yours." He walked pass Toru, stopping next to him. "Welcome to Sion," he smirked before walking out, leaving his subordinates to do the clean-up.

Kirishima went to Toru, placing a hand on the guard's shoulder. "Not bad, Toru-kun," he said, impressed. Pushing up his spectacles, he continued, "The gun you're holding was one of Asami sama's favorites."

Toru stared at the gun before looking up at the secretary. "Thank you, Kirishima san."

Kirishima patted Toru's shoulder. "I'm expecting great things from you," he said walking away from the warehouse. "Dispose the suit you're wearing and report for duty at nine tomorrow morning."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The morning he reported for work, Toru found himself standing at the door of the penthouse suite in a high class apartment. Kirishima had already explained his duties to him and if he had understood perfectly, he was hired to protect the boss's lover, someone by the name of Takaba sama. He was rather surprised with the information as he didn't think Asami would go through such lengths to hire a guard for his lover.

Toru wasn't easily intimidated yet Asami managed to shake his nerves a couple of times, making him feel weak inside. When Asami ordered him to pull the trigger on the young guard, Toru hesitated for a few seconds.

 _Who wouldn't?_ Expressionless or not, he was only human. But Toru reminded himself that if he wanted the job, there would be instances that he had to kill.

And it wasn't as if he didn't have a choice; he did. He could have walked out if he wanted to but as he lay on the ground in the _dojo_ after his defeat, staring at Asami Ryuiichi; Toru immediately understood that he had found the man he was willing to serve.

"Toru, remember the two rules," Kirishima said. "First, Asami sama is your boss, so his orders are absolute and second," the bespectacled man stopped, staring at Toru. "Do not fall in love with Takaba sama."

Toru fixed his attention at the secretary. He must have looked confused because Kirishima spoke again.

"I know it's an unusual instruction but remember that."

Toru bowed. "Understood, Kirishima san."

The secretary bypassed the security lock on the penthouse and stepped inside with Toru following behind closely. He wondered if his soon-to-be master was a difficult person. He hoped not because the last thing he wanted was to serve a spoilt, yakuza lover.

He heard Asami's voice first. There was another man with his boss, and judging from their conversation, they were arguing.

"You bastard, just when I thought I've gotten rid of Keiichi, you got me a new guard?" The man said in annoyance.

"You didn't get rid of Keiichi, I did," Asami answered in an amused tone.

Toru had his eyebrows slightly raised. From what he had witnessed yesterday, Asami commanded obedience and respect from his subordinates. No one, not even Kirishima or Suoh spoke to Asami in that tone. To hear someone calling Asami a bastard was indeed something new.

It didn't take him long to connect that his boss's lover was man and a very strong-headed one at that. Feeling somewhat relieved that he didn't have to serve a female boss, Toru followed Kirishima to the living room in silence. Toru had no prejudice against a woman but having served the army for five years, he was definitely more comfortable serving a male boss.

"Toru, wait here," Kirishima said suddenly when they were about to enter the living room.

Toru nodded his head, offering no comments. He heard a loud thud and the door to the bedroom slammed and it was a good twenty minutes later when the door reopened. Kirishima signaled Toru to enter.

"Asami sama," he heard Kirishima said, "I brought Toru."

Toru bowed at his employer. The man standing beside Asami had the most attractive pair of eyes he had ever seen. _Hazel eyes._ Toru thought. An unusual color for a Japanese. With his light colored hair and porcelain skin, the young man could be passed as a model if he stood a few inches taller. He wore a pair of torn faded jeans, white shirt, paired with a light khaki jacket – hardly the dress code of a rich yakuza's lover.

The boy looked disheveled and flushed, explaining to Toru clearly what Asami had been doing to him a moment ago. Asami must have managed to coax his young lover into having a guard for he did not protest when Asami led the boy to Toru.

The hazel eyes glared at Toru but he remained in his position as he bowed at the young man.

"Takaba Akihito," he said, offering his hand.

Toru took the hand in his and bowed. "Toru; It's a pleasure to meet you, Takaba sama."

He looked up, scrutinizing his master's face. The boy bore no resemblance to Asami's intense, charismatic aura but he had a strong presence nonetheless. Toru offered a small smile. It certainly looked like he could fit in here.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

**_Present time – at the onsen_ **

"Wait a minute," Ando raised his hand at Kirishima, stopping the secretary. "You mean Asami sama actually let Keiichi off just like that?" He asked, snapping his fingers.

Kirishima smiled, nodding. "He was beaten rather badly for that confession."

"Is he still at Club Sion, Osaka branch?" Suoh asked, downing his sake.

Kirishima nodded. "He is and according to the manager, he is working diligently."

Ando whistled. "Keiichi is lucky to be alive," he said, tapping his ceramic cup at Toru's. "Toru san, you're really something," Ando said, looking at the lanky guard. I wouldn't be able to do something like that." He drank his sake. "Not during the first interview," he added.

Toru offered a slight smile. "I did hesitate for a while," he admitted.

It was Kirishima's turn to look surprised. "You were very composed, Toru. You didn't look nervous," Kirishima commented, looking at Suoh.

The bulky guard grinned. "You're good, Toru," he complimented, raising his cup. "Just make sure you stay the way you are. I don't want to beat the crap out of you like I did to Keiichi."

Toru bowed slightly before raising the ceramic sake cup. He toasted and gulped the warm sake down. As he looked up, staring at Ando, Kirishima and Suoh, Toru felt like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Dojo - a formal training place for students of martial arts


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finally managed to upload all the chapters to AO3! I'm in the process of writing the next chapter so it will take a while before I upload :)  
> Beta-ed by the wonderful RiveReinStyx. I apologize for any other mistakes. I assure you that the fault is entirely mine as I am usually careless during editing. Sorry!  
> Warnings: Lemons, Torture, Lengthy chapter, possible OOCs  
> Disclaimer: Finder Series and its characters are properties of Yamane Ayano

**_Xx Business as Usual - Chapter 22 xX_ **

The unfamiliar beep from Toru's cell phone woke him from his three-hour sleep. He sat up from his double bed, staring at the blinking lights on the phone as he checked the caller.

_Private Number_

The electric alarm on his bed side table read 3.30 a.m. _Who would call at this hour?_ Toru thought as he swiped the green button. Pressing the phone to his ear, Toru said nothing, waiting for the other party to speak.

"Toru san?" A foreign, male voice called out.

Toru immediately reached for his gun under the pillow. "Who are you?"

The deep voice chuckled before coughing a little. "I'm not sure if you have heard of me but I am known by my acquaintances as Chey."

Toru gripped his gun tighter, as though as Chey was standing in front of him. "No, I've not heard of you," Toru answered, trying his best to sound as confused as possible.

Again, Chey chuckled. "Now, that is a surprise. And here I thought Asami must have briefed you about me."

For a Cambodian, Chey spoke good Japanese. The pronunciation was a little off but overall, he spoke clearly. His voice was low and hoarse, evidence that Chey was either suffering from a chronic cough or a common cold.

Gathering as much confidence as possible, Toru spoke again. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Chey cleared his throat. "I am Chey from Cambodia and I have a business proposition for you."

_This is it,_ Toru thought as he gripped his gun. "I am not interested in –," Toru calmly replied when Chey interrupted.

"You are misunderstanding me, Toru-kun," Chey spoke softly, to the point that it was almost eerie. "I am not requesting, I am telling you that you have to do it."

"Why should I follow your orders?" Toru asked.

"If you value your life, you should," Chey replied. "And before you ask me how I can kill you when I am thousands of miles away; I assure you, I can."

The threats meant nothing to Toru. As Akihito's bodyguard, he was prepared to sacrifice his life when needed. Chey sounded very confident and Toru dared to bet that he must have a few men in Japan, ready to obey his every command. Kirishima had told him to stall Chey for a while to avoid suspicion but since this wasn't a request, Toru found that his options were limited.

"Don't tense up." Chey coughed a little. "I am a reasonable man. You will be rewarded handsomely if you help me," he chuckled.

Toru stood up. Supporting the phone between his cheek and shoulder, he put on his dress pants. "What do you need me to do?" Toru asked in a low, quiet voice.

Chey let out a victorious laugh. "Simple. Bring the boy to me."

Toru's eyes widened. "Which boy?"

"Your boss's precious pet, of course," the Cambodian drug lord replied. "Bring him to Cambodia in three days."

"I can't just take him out of Japan," Toru argued. He finished putting on his pants and began to grab the white shirt he discarded on the sofa a few hours earlier. "His schedules are overseen by the boss."

The man on the other line went quiet for a moment before replying, "That is something for you to think about, Toru kun."

"The boss will kill me if he finds out," Toru said. "I want you to guarantee my anonymity."

Chey laughed. "That is something that you don't have to worry. Once you are in Cambodia, Asami Ryuiichi is equivalent to a toothless tiger."

_Odd choice for comparison,_ Toru thought since he always thought his boss resembled a dragon but he did not elaborate further. "What do you intend to do with Takaba?"

"That is the least of your concerns," Chey's voice turned into a growl. "Bring Takaba to Cambodia at the stipulated time or the next time your parents' see you, you'd be in a coffin," Chey warned and the line went dead.

Toru slid the phone in his pockets and secured the remaining buttons on his shirt. He rushed out of his apartment without bothering to put on his coat and walked stealthily to Kirishima's apartment. He rapped his knuckles three times, knowing that the soft knock would have woken the secretary up.

As he stood outside Kirishima's door, Toru replayed the conversation in his head. The Cambodian crime lord was well informed although he must have thought Toru was insignificant enough for a full background check. Toru was orphaned after his mother passed away two years ago. Chey's desire to take Asami down had outweighed his common sense, making him sloppy.

The door opened, revealing the secretary in his dress pants, shirt and tie. One look at Toru's dressing had Kirishima stepped out of the apartment. "Don't speak," he whispered, walking to Suoh's apartment. "Get Ando; we're going to Asami sama's penthouse."

Nodding his head, Toru walked towards the other end where Ando's apartment was located. Like Kirishima, Ando opened the door after three knocks. The younger guard looked confused for the moment but snapped into attention the minute he saw Toru's unusual attire.

No words were necessary for the guards. Silently, they took the private elevator up to the penthouse, with Kirishima leading the group. The secretary dialed his boss's number and waited two rings before ending the call, signaling Asami that he was about to enter the penthouse.

As Kirishima unlocked the apartment, Toru took the chance to fix his attire and finger combed his hair before entering. Kirishima did not bother with the lights, opting to head straight to Asami's home office.

The crime lord, already seated behind his desk with both hands clasped together, remained silent when the guards entered. Wearing nothing but his robe, his uncombed dark hair tumbled down, covering part of his eye. The dimly lit room did nothing to hide the intensity of his eyes. Golden orbs gazed at his sleep deprived subordinates, revealing nothing but displeasure.

"Asami sama," Kirishima started, bowing a little and the rest followed suit.

Unclasping his hands, the crime lord reached for the whisky on the table and poured himself a drink. He swirled the glass, watching the amber liquid dance round the crystal glassware before taking a sip. "Who got the call?"

As expected from Asami, the crime lord did not need to be informed about the nature of their meeting. An urgent meeting like that could only mean Chey was involved.

Toru stepped forward. "I got the call at 3.30 am, Asami sama."

"And?"

The lanky guard stood up straight as he gave his report. When he was done, Asami remained silent, opting to stare at his drink.

The guards began to tense, knowing that the lack of comments meant that Asami wasn't in his best moods. And a quiet Asami meant a more dangerous Asami.

For a full minute, no one uttered a word as they watched the crime lord. Finally, after an uncomfortable silence, Kirishima braved himself to speak. "Asami sama, do you need us to find a substitute for Takaba sama? We can select a guard about Takaba sama's height and have him undercover."

Asami drank the remaining whisky and placed the glass on the table. "Chey's age is catching up but he isn't senile. The guard's cover will be blown before he can even meet Chey." He reached for his pack of cigarettes, pulled a stick out of the box and placed it between his lips.

Suoh stepped forward, watching his boss lighting the cigarette. "Damn that bastard. Fei Long killing his son didn't mean anything at all since all Chey did was to pass the job to his right hand man."

"And killing Chey's right hand man will not change anything because it's the bastard's head we want," Ando cursed, clenching his fists on his sides.

"Asami sama –," Kirishima said and halted when Asami held his hand up. The room fell silent, devoid of any sound as the crime lord stared at his men.

Toru was the first to break the deafening silence. "Sir," the lanky guard stepped forward, clasping his hands together at the small of his back like a soldier. Calm and composed, Toru met Asami's eyes before saying, "I am neither afraid of his threat nor death."

Kirishima placed his hand on Toru's shoulder. "Toru, Chey will never stop until he achieves what he wants. So even if you win this round, there will always be a next time."

"Toru," Asami said, looking at the guard. "Your courage is needed elsewhere. Do not throw away your life foolishly for nothing."

The lanky guard averted his eyes from the crime lord, staring at his feet.

"Asami sama, what do you reckon we do?" Kirishima asked, watching the crime lord crushing the cigarette in the ashtray. "We tried sending men to pose as buyers but only his subordinates turn up during the negotiations. Chey is getting more careful after his son's death."

"Sir, I say we wipe out Chey's men, until he has no choice but to show his coward self," Suoh moved to the side of the table, awaiting Asami's orders.

"Or I could go undercover and you can get the bastard," came a voice at the door.

All heads turned to the door. Akihito, dressed in his boxer shorts and an oversized sweater, stood by the door, with both hands folded across his chest.

"No," Asami growled.

Letting his hands drop to the sides, Akihito strode into the room and headed straight to Asami. He placed his hands on the table, leaned forward as he stared defiantly at the man who made love to him an hour earlier. "I can do it, Asami."

Asami met Akihito's gaze. Whilst his lover's stares were strong and defiant, Asami's golden eyes burned in rage. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know what is happening," Akihito said, refusing to back off.

"Takaba sama," Toru stepped forward. "The undercover is too dangerous."

Ignoring Toru, Akihito continued to glare at his lover. "If it's me Chey wants, I will go," he said stubbornly.

Asami flashed his lover a warning glare. "No. Go to bed, Akihito."

The younger man slammed his hands on the table, shocking the guards. "Don't treat me like a child, Asami. I can do this."

"You think this is your average stake out?" Asami nearly growled. "Remember what happened with the Kuroda incident? If you think Kuroda is dangerous, Chey is ten times more."

At the mention of Kuroda's name, Akihito trembled slightly but refused to admit defeat. He shot the yakuza a fiery stare. "I won't allow Toru or anyone to die for me."

"Takaba sama," Toru began but was cut off by Akihito.

"Shut up, Toru." Akihito warned before looking at Asami again. "I will not send Toru to his death."

"And you think it's all right for me to send you to yours?" Asami interrupted harshly. His golden eyes narrowed at Akihito's, furious. Slowly, the crime lord stood up from his seat, and everyone but Akihito took a step back from the crime lord. Walking around the desk, he cupped Akihito's chin, forcing the boy to look at him.

"You think I'll gift wrapped you to Chey and let him have his way with you?" he snarled. "Let me refresh your memory, Akihito. You are mine and I _will_ destroy anyone that so much so lay his finger on you."

"I'm not –," Akihito protested, only to have his words cut off by Asami.

"Everything of you – every strand of hair, every inch of your body, they are mine. Even your life belongs to me." He reiterated before releasing the photographer. He retreated to the window, looking out at the blinking lights some distance away.

Finding it pointless to argue with Asami when he was enrage, Akihito turned to the stunned guards in the room. "Can you leave us for a while?"

The secretary immediately searched Asami's face for confirmation but the yakuza did not respond. Slowly, he turned and nodded at his partners, they left, locking the door behind them.

Alone in the room, Akihito gazed at his lover's magnificent back as he pondered his options. He wasn't happy to be labeled as Asami's possession. _Damn it,_ Akihito cursed. He would have argued it out with Asami if the situation was any less delicate. Well aware that Asami doesn't work well with arguments or threats, Akihito immediately scratched the option out; knowing that the yakuza would take more extreme measures if he continued to do so.

Left without a choice, Akihito decided to go with another approach – one he knew that worked well with a man of Asami's pride. Slowly, he walked to the crime lord and rested his head against the shoulder blades.

"Asami, you have to trust me. I can do this," Akihito's voice softened.

The crime lord turned to face him. "You don't know half of the world I live in, Akihito."

Akihito met his lover's intense gaze. "Don't look down on my intelligence or my profession, Asami. I know more about your world than you think."

When Asami said nothing, the photographer pushed further. Placing his hands on Asami's arms, he said, "I – We can do this. We can bring this bastard down."

The crime lord sat on his leather chair. "Cambodia is Chey's stronghold; I'll have you know that it is dangerous and unwise to go there."

Akihito eased himself on Asami's lap. Linking his hands around Asami's neck, the photographer said, "Not without the right preparation. We can trap him. All Toru need to do is to bring me there. Once Chey shows himself, you get the bastard and we go home."

Asami had to chuckle. "You made it sound so simple."

The chuckle signified that Akihito was winning. He grinned at the thought. "It is simple, Asami," he said, leaning closer to the crime lord, stopping just next to his ears. "Let me do it."

"All right, but –," Asami added when he saw the sparkle in his lover's eyes. "I have a few conditions."

Before Akihito could reply, the older man continued. "And if you don't come back to me alive and in one piece, I will make it my mission to personally go to hell and punish you."

The lips on the younger man spread. "Deal."

As Akihito tried to get himself off Asami's lap, the yakuza halted his actions by tightening his arms around Akihito.

"Asami, what the hell are –," the photographer started cursing but he could no longer continue when Asami crushed his mouth onto his. Forcing the boy to part his lips, the yakuza deepened his kiss.

Akihito's brain couldn't register what was happening. He continued to be in Asami's mercy until he felt himself being hoisted up to sit on the table.

_Crash_

Glancing backwards, Akihito noticed that the crime lord had wiped the large table clean, sending the whisky glass crashing and documents flying like feathers in the air before landing gracefully on the floor.

Akihito couldn't care less about the papers nor could he be bothered with the amount of clean-up he had to do. Raising his hand, he fisted Asami's robe and pulled the yakuza to him, kissing the older man fiercely. He tugged at the belt, pushing away the garment that hid his lover's magnificent body. Then Akihito's hands were all over Asami, roaming his fingers on the lean muscles of Asami's chest before travelling downwards to wrap his fingers around the hardened cock.

A forward Akihito always turned Asami on. The older man's voice hitched when his young lover began teasing him with his hand. _When did he become so good at it?_

It took all of Asami's willpower to stop his lover before he lost control. Pushing Akihito to the table, Asami loomed over the photographer.

The sweater covering Akihito's slender body was pushed upwards and removed roughly. Akihito's boxer shorts were next; they came undone with Asami tearing the garment away and flinging what left of the tiny garment across the room.

Still loose from the previous session, Asami spread his lover's thighs and buried his length into Akihito in one hard thrust.

"Ryuiichi!" Akihito cried out at the sudden intrusion. Asami stopped, allowing his lover to get adjusted to his length. Akihito's arms looped around Asami's back, pushing the older man to him. "Move," he pleaded.

Obliging, the crime lord thrust; sending Akihito to unbearable heights almost immediately. His back arched against the wooden table, and he had to steady himself by holding onto the edge of the table to meet Asami's thrust for thrust.

"Nnn – ah!" the younger man almost screamed as a wave of pleasure took over. His back hurt but that didn't stop Akihito from wanting more. "Give me more," he nearly sobbed.

Asami sneaked his hand downwards, closing it around Akihito's leaking cock. He pumped the organ in steady rhythms for a while. When the younger man was close, Asami stopped, squeezing the cock at the base, preventing Akihito from his release.

"Asami!" Akihito hoarse voice screamed out. He tried pushing his lover's hands away from his cock but the older man's grip was firm.

"No," Asami said firmly as he caged both Akihito's hands above his head.

"You bastard!" Akihito cursed.

"Look at me," the yakuza ordered.

The photographer did as he was told, staring his lust filled hazel eyes at Asami.

"Remember who you belong to, Akihito. Only I can give you the pleasure and the pain," he said and began to thrust harder. Loosening his grip on Akihito's cock, Asami worked on it in precise strokes, sending the photographer to climax within seconds.

"Ryuiichi!" Akihito let out a hoarse cry as he came. His climax however, was far from over; the crime lord continued thrusting inside him until Akihito once again saw stars as he came again, sobbing this time.

Watching Akihito's erotic release had Asami lose his control. Groaning Akihito's name, he gave his lover a few hard thrusts before finally releasing his hot cum inside the photographer.

Releasing Akihito, Asami gathered the unconscious boy in his arms. He put on his robe and carried the naked boy out of the study and into the bedroom. Akihito hardly stirred when Asami cleaned him, evidence that he was exhausted after five rounds of lovemaking.

_Good,_ Asami thought as he headed to shower. He needed to address his men and the contents weren't for Akihito's ears. Dressed in his shirt and dress pants, he walked into the living room where his men were waiting.

Refreshed and energized, the crime lord smirked. "Gentlemen, shall we begin?" He asked and proceeded to lay out the plan.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The next day, as Toru had planned, Mainichi Shinbun's editor-in-chief Takeda called Akihito for a photography work in Cambodia and was given two days to prepare.

Akihito tried sounding enthusiastic over his work but behind the cheerfulness, a nagging worry crept in. How could he not? He literally volunteered himself to be jet to another yakuza.

The night before he was scheduled to take off in Asami's plane, Asami spent the entire day at the penthouse. The photographer was surprised as he was sure Asami would be busy with all the preparations to fly to Cambodia. Instead of locking himself in his office in Sion, the crime lord stayed at home, with Kirishima by his side, working.

Akihito didn't mind; he could use some company since he didn't think he could be alone at times like this. He carried on his usual routine, cooking and cleaning but found himself distracted, thinking about his trip to Cambodia.

Asami had laid out the plans for him. All he had to do was fly to Cambodia and act surprise when Toru brings him to Chey. _No big deal, yet why do I feel uneasy?_ Akihito thought as he packed his camera bag. Given a choice, he wouldn't want to bring anything over, knowing his precious camera would not survive the trip but Toru mentioned that their trip should look believable; hence Akihito had no other options than to stuff his precious DSLR into the camera bag.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Akihito whirled around. His lover stood at the entrance of his workroom with his hands folded, gazing intently at him.

The photographer gave a nervous laugh. "Of course I'll do it," he said, stuffing the lens into its compartment. "Imagine how famous I'll be when I sell the story to Takeda. Takaba Akihito, the photographer who stumbled upon the arrest of the Cambodian drug king."

Asami moved into the room and yanked the photographer to him. "You remember the rules right?"

"Of—of course. Kirishima repeated them at least three times." Akihito pushed the yakuza away. "But I don't get it, why did you set wearing the watch you gave me as one of the conditions?"

Asami smirked. "No apparent reason, I just like seeing it on you."

Akihito scowled. "You're sick, Asami."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Asami watched his lover walked out of the room and into the kitchen. The smirk on his face was replaced by a grim expression as he watched his young lover poured himself some juice. He should not have acquiesced to Akihito's request yet he knew that if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to capture Chey Rith.

As Kirishima had reported, the man was too careful. Since his son's death, Chey went into hiding, choosing to leave his business dealings to his right hand man.

_Planning, recalculating,_ Asami speculated since Chey's plans were thwarted a month earlier. Akihito had accidentally stumbled upon the meet up between Chen and Ishizaka Touji while on a stake out. And with Fei Long finding out that Chey had used Baishe's men to bring him down, it was only natural for the Cambodian drug lord to go into hiding to recalculate his next move.

He remembered the look on his guards when he told them that Akihito would be joining the mission. Kirishima protested almost immediately while the usually stoic Toru; his eyes widened in disbelief. He supposed that it was only natural that his subordinates gave him the look, considering he was sending his young lover to his death when all these while he had taken great lengths to protect the photographer.

Asami's decision to allow Akihito to join the hunt wasn't made hastily. He had thought about it and found that he didn't have a choice except to agree to Chey's demands. Hiding Akihito wasn't an option he'd choose, knowing that he cannot hide his young lover forever. And if he fails to capture Chey Rith, the coward of a man would bide his time, spreading his influences within Asami's organization, injecting more poison among his subordinates.

_Akihito was right_ ; Asami mused. With the right plan, he can most certainly bring Chey down.

And Asami was already looking forward to shove his gun into the bastard's throat and watch his pupils dilate in fear as he pulled the trigger. Asami had spelled it out to Toru clearly that the guard should leave Chey alive so he could have his private entertainment with the Cambodian crime lord. Of course, Akihito did not have to know about that.

"Asami, you'll come quickly right?"

Putting those thoughts on hold, Asami looked at Akihito. There was fear in his lover's eyes when he asked the question. "Of—of course, I was only asking. I'm just worried that I'll be stranded in Cambodia," he said almost jokingly as he placed his glass in the sink.

The crime lord walked to his lover and pulled the boy to him, slamming his back against the wall. He held Akihito steady as he slipped his hands under Akihito's pants, squeezing his ass.

"I will come; you're not getting rid of me easily, Akihito. I'll chase you to the underworld even if I had to," Asami declared before kissing him.

After a few minutes battling tongues, Akihito managed to pull himself away from Asami. Staring fiercely into Asami's golden eyes, he said, "If you leave me in Cambodia, I'll make it _my personal mission_ to come back to Japan and kick your ass."

Asami offered a thin smile. The same fiery eyes that he loved so much; he thought as he carried the photographer into the master bedroom. _Akihito will return to me._

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The morning Akihito was scheduled to depart to the private hangar where it housed Asami's private plane, the crime lord was nowhere to be found. The photographer woke up to a cold bed, signifying that Asami had left the bed hours earlier. He got ready in silence, wearing his comfortable jeans, paired with a white singlet and a sleeveless jacket with a hood.

His eyes darted to the watch Asami gave him on his birthday. He took it, examining the details all the time wondering why Asami insisted that he should wear the watch. He almost placed the watch back in its case when he remembered that he had promised Asami that he'd wear it.

Sighing, he looped the watch around his wrist and fastened the leather.

"Takaba sama?" Toru's voice called out.

Akihito turned to the bedroom door and found his guard in his usual bodyguard uniform. "It's time," the lanky guard said and moved aside.

He nodded his head. Picking up his camera bag, Akihito walked out, taking one last look at the apartment before walking out, not knowing if he would be able to return.

Ando was already waiting for him at the basement. The younger guard remained silent as he opened the door of the BMW for Akihito. "Takaba sama, you don't –," Ando began but was quickly stopped by Akihito.

"Ando, what are you talking about?" The photographer forced a smile. "I'm going there for a couple of days, taking photographs of the Angkor Watt. We'll be back in two days, so make sure you pick us up at the airport," Akihito said before entering the car.

Ando looked at Toru worriedly. "Toru san, do you think it's really a good idea to –,"

"Ando, we do not question Asami sama's orders," Toru replied although he too, showed hints of worry. He placed Akihito's single bag in the trunk before closing it. He placed a hand on Ando's shoulder. "I will protect him, Ando. I will bring him back."

Ando could only nod his head.

In the car, Akihito took out his phone, checking if Asami had left him a message. There wasn't any. _It is so like him not to say anything;_ Akihito thought and dialed his brother's number instead.

"Akihito, what a surprise!" Haruhito exclaimed when he answered the call.

"Haru-nii," Akihito greeted.

"What's wrong?"

Akihito shook his head. "Nothing, I wanted to let you know that I'll be away for a few days for a project in Cambodia."

Haruhito whistled. "Wow, is Toru san following you there?"

"Of course, why?"

Haruhito snorted. "I figured. I don't think Asami would let you go anywhere without Toru."

Akihito smiled. Haruhito found out about Akihito's relationship with Asami when he visited Akihito in Tokyo. Naturally, his brother wasn't pleased but he told Akihito that he wouldn't go against Akihito's wishes.

"But," his brother continued. "I'm glad Toru san is going with you. I don't have to be so worried, you know."

Akihito nearly cried when he heard that. Who knows when will he see his brother again? Quickly covering his mouth, he mumbled. "Nii san, I have to go, I'll call you when I'm back all right?"

"Be careful, Akihito. I'll tell kaa-san about your trip," Haruhito said. "And don't forget our souvenirs!" He teased before ending the call.

Akihito stared at the phone for the longest time after ending the call. Brushing the tears from the corner of his eyes with his fingers, the photographer looked outside the window, pondering.

"Takaba sama."

"Yeah?"

"It will be fine."

Akihito tore his gaze away from the scenery to his guard. He smiled. "Thanks." He reverted to his cheeky self and added, "Asami better be on time this time or I'll kick his sorry ass when I get back."

Toru responded with a smile. "Of course, Takaba sama. I'm sure Asami sama is aware of that as well."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito was struggling to remain calm when the captain of the plane announced that they will be landing in 30 minutes.

Throughout the flight, Toru briefed Akihito about their plans. Akihito was entrusted with a single task - act surprise and hurt when they meet Chey. According to Toru, they had to be very careful for no one had seen Chey before. It was crucial for them to unmask the Cambodian crime lord before capturing him.

When Asami's phone beeped twice that night after their love making, Akihito thought it was a message. He was ready to go back to sleep and expected the crime lord to ignore the phone. To Akihito's surprise, the crime lord walked out of the room, grabbing the phone with him.

He remained still for another five minutes, contemplating if he should get up. It wasn't Asami's first time going out after fucking him senseless so why was he so bothered with the two discreet beeps on the crime lord's phone?

Without thinking, Akihito flung the bed covers away and tiptoed out of the bedroom, expecting to see Asami sitting in the living room with a glass of brandy, reading documents. He wasn't. Instead, hush voices brought Akihito to Asami's study.

Since the door to the study wasn't closed properly, Akihito didn't have to strain his ears to listen. He heard Toru's voice first. The guard mentioned something about getting the call at 3.30 a.m. Mildly surprised that Toru was in the apartment, he leaned against the wall next to the door, eavesdropping.

And the report from the guard chilled his bones. Someone by the name of Chey Rith was planning to have him assassinated, using Toru. The more he listened, the more Akihito realized that he knew next to nothing the world Asami lived in.

Akihito hadn't known what to react until he overhead Chey was plotting to have Asami killed. Then Toru volunteered to sacrifice his life for Akihito. _What kind of bullshit is this? I'm not going to sit here comfortably in Japan and let them die!_

"Takaba sama."

Toru's voice brought Akihito back to the present. He closed the magazine he was holding, finding it pointless to read as his brain could not even register a word. The photographer looked at Toru who was kneeling in front of him on the carpeted flooring of Asami's private plane.

"Takaba sama, it is crucial that you do not speak to me once you're out of the plane. Just pretend that you're on your assignment trip," Toru reminded the photographer as he removed the magazine from Akihito's lap.

Akihito nodded his head. "I'll try."

"Takaba sama, if the situation calls for you to escape, do it."

"If you think I am leaving you there, you can think again Toru," Akihito declared stubbornly.

"Takaba sama, I –,"

Akihito looked at his guard fiercely. "We're going back together, Toru. All of us are."

As Toru looked at his master, stunned; Akihito continued. "And if you do not come back alive and in one piece, I'll personally go to hell and kick your ass."

"Asami told me the same thing – ," Akihito declared, " – well, except of the ass kicking part."

Toru's lips curved. Placing a hand across his chest, he bowed in front of his master. "Understood, Takaba sama."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

By the time the plane landed at the airport, Akihito found himself being ushered out of the private plane and the airport in mere minutes. The custom officials did not even bother looking at his travel documents, confirming Akihito's suspicions that Chey was a very powerful man in Cambodia.

He tried, as much as he could, to act enthusiastic about his job but was failing miserably. His eyes darted left and right, checking for anyone suspicious. Apart from an old man dressed in a pair of pants fashionable during the eighties, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Akihito looked at Toru. His usually calm guard looked composed although there were visible signs of stress on his face. When they reached the basement car park, a black luxurious sedan was waiting for them. The photographer barely had a chance to speak when two men stepped out of the vehicle and held him at gun point.

"Toru –," Akihito whispered, hands clutching the guard's elbow.

The guard pushed Akihito's hands away, surprising the photographer. He retrieved his own gun and aimed the weapon at Akihito. "Sorry, Takaba."

_Wait, that wasn't in the script._ Akihito held up his hand to surrender. _Asami said that we'd be in his car and one of his men would take us to meet Chey at someplace and –_

"Turn around and place your hands at the small of your back," Toru ordered Akihito.

Akihito was too shocked by Toru's betrayal to comply. As he stared at the guard, speechless, one of Chey's subordinates stepped forward and punched him on his stomach before pushing him to the ground. The photographer groaned yet pain on his stomach was nothing compared to the throbbing pain he felt in his chest.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw one of the men threw a rope at Toru. Toru caught it and knelt down to tie him up.

"Don't remove that!" Akihito pleaded, when the bulky male who held him down removed Akihito's watch. "Toru, please –,"

Toru did not even move an inch from his spot.

"Toru, why are you doing this?" Akihito shouted angrily. "You said – hn – " Akihito muffled when Toru plastered his mouth with a duct tape before throwing him into the back seat of the car.

Akihito struggled for the moment, trying to kick the bulky guard who took his watch. Angered by Akihito's actions, the guard shoved his gun below Akihito's neck, threatening to pull the trigger.

Again, Akihito looked at Toru, hoping for some assistance.

The lanky guard offered no comments nor did he respond to the gun on Akihito's neck, opting to stare outside the window.

A single tear rolled down of Akihito's cheeks, knowing that he had been betrayed by the man he called friend. _Asami_ , Akihito closed his eyes as he thought of the crime lord. The photographer hoped that Asami would come for him – and fast.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The car turned in at a building that resembled a huge school. Heavily guarded with armed men, the vehicle was allowed entry at the guard house after the driver waved his hand at the guards.

The sun had set an hour ago, making it impossible for Akihito to make sense of his surroundings. He looked around but the signs were either in Cambodian or English. Akihito's understanding of English is minimal and could not make out half of the words on the board. One particular board at the entrance however, captured his attention. The English words were simple enough, even for someone like Akihito. The photographer froze.

_Welcome to Tuol Sleng Genocide Museum_

Sweat trickled down his forehead when he was hauled from the car and into the building. Toru held Akihito's arms as he escorted the photographer to a room that resembled a classroom. The room was spacious yet the only thing decorating the place was a wooden bed-like furniture, equipped with shackles on four sides on a raised platform.

Akihito's gaze travelled upwards and noticed hundreds of black and white photographs of men, women and children hung on the wall. The solemn faced individuals were all classified by numbers _. It was as though as they were -_ Akihito's eyes widened. _Oh god, they were prisoners._

"Welcome, Takaba kun," a clear voice greeted him in Japanese.

His head turned to a man in his fifties entering the room. Dressed in a white suit, he stood at about 5 feet 5 inches. Not too bad for a Cambodian man but since he was expanding horizontally, he looked short and stocky.

"Ah, I apologize." The lips spread into a smile. "Where are my manners? I mustn't keep you standing."

He snapped his fingers and the guards immediately cut the ropes that bound Akihito's hands. Akihito's relief was short lived when the guards dragged him by his jacket, pushing him onto the wooden plank in the middle of the room before securing his hands with ropes.

"Hnnnn!" Akihito mumbled against the duct tape.

"There, now you're more comfortable," the man spoke again and walked nearer to Akihito. "Good evening, Takaba kun, my name is Chey."

_Oh shit_ , Akihito thought, his eyes widened in fear.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Things screwed up, in as many ways as it could possibly be. One, Toru hadn't expected that they would be greeted by Chey's men in the basement car park. Chey's last orders were to bring Akihito to NagaWorld Casino in Phnom Penh, so Toru was not expecting anyone at the airport. Two, the men were armed and they actually dared to knock Akihito down using brute force. Toru managed, just barely, to restrain himself from whipping out his gun and shoot the two bastards for pushing Akihito down. Three, the guard hadn't expected the greedy pig to take Akihito's watch. That perhaps, was the most problematic of all, considering Asami was relying on the watch to track their location.

The men who took Akihito's watch disappeared after dropping them off at the genocide museum; that meant that Asami would be running around in circles before he could determine their location.

And the worst, in Toru's opinion, was to watch Akihito's shocked expression when he was subdued. The photographer shed a single tear and it took all of Toru's willpower to remain sane in the passenger seat. With his skills, he could easily defeat the two armed men but if he had done that, their efforts to capture Chey would be in vain.

Toru had to admit; of all the possible places Chey could bring Akihito, he hadn't expected Tuol Sleng. Bringing Akihito to the Tuol Sleng meant that Chey had plans to kill Akihito – and from the looks of it, not in an easy way.

"Toru kun, I am glad that you made it this far," Chey smiled, stepping forward with his hand extended.

Toru shook Chey's hand firmly and bowed. He withdrew his hand, looking at the man in front of him. "Where is Chey sama?"

The man staggered back a little but he regained his composure quickly. "How dare you insinuate that I'm an imposter! I am Chey, the king of Cambodia!" He snapped his hands and a few men rushed into the room, with their guns aimed at Toru.

Toru remained at his spot, undeterred by the grave situation. "You are not Chey sama," he repeated carefully. "I was promised by Chey sama that I would be able to meet him and be granted abundance of wealth if I brought him Asami's lover."

The guard looked around before resting his gaze on the man claimed to be Chey. "I have fulfilled my duties, Chey sama," he said loudly. "I deserved to claim my prize."

A chuckle came from outside. Toru shifted his attention to the door and another man walked into the room. He raised his hand and the men automatically lowered their guns.

_Finally, the real Chey Rith._

Toru deduced him to be in either late fifties or early sixties. The man stood at the same height as his imposter, only he was slightly slimmer. Grey hair combed neatly behind, the real Chey looked far more menacing. There was a wide spacing between his deep set eyes and despite numerous wrinkles; he looked every inch of a crime lord.

Chey walked into the room, coughing a few times as he made his way to Toru. His subordinates trailed behind him, and one of the men even wheeled an office chair into the room.

"How did you know that Khat isn't me?" Chey asked, waving his hand at the imposter.

"I spoke to you twice, Chey sama; you were coughing and your voice was hoarse. His voice –," Toru looked at Khat, "—isn't"

Chey threw his head back and laughed. "You sure are sharp, Toru kun. I like you."

Toru bowed as a response. "I'm honored that you think highly of me."

Chey walked to where Akihito was bound. "Takaba kun, welcome to my castle," he smiled as he greeted. "Don't glare at me. You don't have to worry. I do not share Asami's taste in bed partners."

The Cambodian crime lord walked around the bound photographer. "Do you know you are in an extremely memorable place? This is Tuol Sleng, translated as hills of the poisonous trees."

Chey laughed, patting Akihito's cheeks. "Suitable name, don't you think so? Considering this is the place where the Khmer Rouge tortured thousands of prisoners during its reign."

Ignoring Akihito's glare, Chey continued. "The wooden plank you are lying on is also something very exquisite. It is designed for the waterboarding torture where water is poured over a cloth covering the prisoner's face, causing him to experience the wonderful sensations of drowning."

The photographer's eyes demonstrated fear as beaded sweat formed in his forehead. It pleased Chey immensely. "That's right, Takaba kun," Chey added, smiling. "Show me fear in those hazel eyes of yours."

Satisfied, Chey walked to the chair and sat on it. "Toru, you will be handsomely rewarded for your effort, but –," the menacing eyes glinted in excitement. "I need you to prove your loyalty to me."

Toru hadn't expected that. He expected Chey to make him lure Asami to the museum but never this. Staying as calm as he could, Toru asked, "What do you wish me to do, Chey sama?"

"Why don't we pass a message to Asami, Toru?" Chey smiled. "Cover our prisoner's face with a cloth and pour water on to his face. Let's see how long Takaba kun can stand before he drowns."

Toru's mind was in a battle. To defy Chey would give away his identity but there was no way he'd comply to his orders.

"Chey sama," he began the delicate mission of stalling for time. "I do not think that it is a good idea."

Chey's eyebrow rose and Toru quickly added. "Asami does not bargain if Takaba is dead. He might be angry that we've killed his pet but he will not come immediately."

"Mmm – interesting argument, Toru," the crime lord replied and Toru nearly cheered when Chey snapped his hand and a hunting knife was thrown on the floor.

_Shit._

"Cut off one of Takaba's hands with it," he ordered.

_How cruel can Chey be?_ Toru thought angrily as he stared at the knife. The hunting knife was short and whilst it was sharp, it would take a few excruciatingly painful stabs to hack off the hand.

"We only need him to be alive, right?" Chey smiled again. "As long as his heart beats, Asami will come. After all –," Chey halted, playing with the gold ring on his fourth finger, " – He doesn't need Takaba's hand, does he?"

Toru glanced at his master. Akihito couldn't speak but the fear in his eyes was unmistakable. Hazel eyes searched Toru's dark orbs, pleading.

"Asami will not bargain with defective goods either, Chey sama. It's better that we keep him alive and in one piece."

Toru tried not to be intimidated when Chey stood up from his seat. He walked to Akihito, scrutinizing the photographer a little before looking at Toru. "You know, Toru kun, you made it sound as though as you're unwilling to harm the boy."

Toru bowed immediately. "I assure you Chey sama, I am merely acting in your interest."

The stocky man's lips pursed. "Let's just say that whatever you said was the truth," Chey replied, looking at Akihito again, "— then I'd be very displeased because I can hardly have fun with my prisoner."

"Entertaining moments will arrive soon, Chey sama. Once we capture Asami, you can –"

"Of course," Chey interrupted. "But I don't think I can wait until that moment." Smiling, the crime lord snapped his fingers again, and a man came forward with a cloth.

At the nod of his head, the man removed the duct tape on Akihito's mouth and placed the cloth on top of the photographer's face. Pulling the material tight, he secured the cloth by pressing the cloth on the wood with his hands.

Akihito trashed his head left and right, shouting, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"What are you doing, Chey sama?" Toru asked calmly although his heart was racing.

The plump lips spread evilly. "Sit back and relax, Toru kun. Our private entertainment will begin shortly."

Sliding his hands into the pockets to stop himself from trembling, Toru could only watch helplessly as a guard came forward with a blue watering can, filled with water.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

**Warnings: Torture – please skip to the next** _**Xx Business as Usual xX** _ **page break if you are uncomfortable with torture scenes.**

"What the hell are you doing? Stop!" Akihito shouted desperately. He was immediately muffled by the huge cloth on his face.

"Toru –," he halted and started coughing when he felt cold water poured on his face.

Closing his eyes, Akihito struggled against his restraints. He tugged the roped until his wrist hurt but it wouldn't budge an inch. Nose blocked, Akihito tried to breathe through his mouth but the bastard poured more water on his face. As the water entered his mouth, Akihito choked, spitting out the cold water.

He tried turning his head to the side but someone held his head firmly, making it impossible for him to turn. Helpless, Akihito tried breathing again; his chest rose and fell rapidly. The bastard poured more water on him. He held his breath for as long as he could but that too, proved to be impossible.

When he felt he was about to faint, Akihito opened his mouth, gasping for air. Again, the bastard with the watering can poured generous amount of water onto his face.

"Chey sama," Akihito heard Toru spoke urgently. "You will kill him if you don't stop."

Chey must have instructed his subordinate to stop for Akihito suddenly felt he could breathe again.

"He won't die – not yet," Chey's voice was surprisingly happy when he said that. "So, Asami's pet, how do you like your welcome?" Chey asked, staring at Akihito.

Akihito's temper flared at Chey's satisfied remark. _That sadistic bastard; how dare he enjoys himself as he watched me drown?_

The cloth was removed and Akihito opened his eyes. Coughing and gasping at the same time, Akihito summoned his strength to speak, "Fuck you, you coward. I'll not give you the pleasure of watching me beg."

The smile on Chey vanished. He caught Akihito's jaw, gripping it hard and brought his face close to the photographer. "Defiant are we? Let's see how long you can last before you drown," he snarled, releasing the photographer. He walked to the end where the photographer's hands were bound and crushed the cigarette on Akihito's palms.

"Hnn –," Akihito bit his lip, trying to stop himself from screaming. "Go to hell, you bastard."

A snap of Chey's pudgy fingers and the cloth was on Akihito's face again. Positive that Chey will definitely kill him this time; Akihito didn't struggle, knowing that he wouldn't be able to escape no matter how hard he tried.

As cold water poured on his face, he closed his eyes and purposely opened his mouth, allowing the water to fill his lungs.

_Sorry Asami, looks like you have to get me from Lord Enma after all. Haru- nii, Kaa san, Tou san – I'm sorry._

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

" _Toru, your identity must not be disclosed. Try to stall Chey for as long as you can," Asami had told him during the briefing. "We will not be far behind."_

" _Understood, sir."_

_The yakuza picked up Akihito's camera, staring at it almost fondly. Placing it back on the table, he looked at Toru. "I will entrust Akihito with you. Don't fail me, Toru."_

_Toru bowed. "Yes, Asami sama."_

Toru snapped into attention and realized that he couldn't watch any longer. _Undercover be damn,_ Toru thought as he whipped out his gun, pointing it at the man who held the watering can. He was not going to stand there and watch Chey torture his master.

There were five men in the room, all armed. A dozen more armed men were guarding outside. He had no chance escaping the place alive yet Toru had no choice but to try. With all attention focusing on Akihito's waterboarding torture, Toru moved quickly.

He fired the first shot at the man holding the watering can, ending his life instantly. The sound of the bullet discharge had everyone's attention shifted to Toru. The men drew their guns but Toru wasted no time and fired five more fatal shots at the men.

Old as he was, Chey had pretty good reflexes. He took cover behind one of his subordinates before rushing out of the room.

_Chey will come back with more men._ That meant that Toru had no time to spare. Retrieving the hunting knife on the ground, he went to his master and cut the binds free.

"Takaba sama," he called urgently, patting the boy's cheeks. Akihito didn't respond.

"Fuck," Toru cursed, placing two fingers on Akihito's neck to check the pulse. There was none.

_Shit._

He performed CPR on Akihito immediately and after a few hard pumps on his chest, Akihito choked, spurting out the cold water.

"Takaba sama, hold on to me," Toru whispered and looped the photographer's hands around his neck before assisting him from the wooden plank.

It was dangerous moving Akihito when he had just regained consciousness but Toru had no choice, knowing that he had to get Akihito out of the place fast before Chey's men moved in.

_Too late,_ Toru noted when he heard footsteps rushing towards their directions. The room had no windows so crashing out was not an option for Toru. Helpless, the guard could only move to the back of the room and wait for his attackers to come.

Beside him, Akihito was drifting between consciousness is his arms. He moved in front, covering Akihito's body as much as he could. "Takaba sama, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Toru whispered.

His master squeezed his hand. "No, I'm sorry –," Akihito slurred, closing his eyes before opening them again. " – I – thought you – betrayed me."

"That would not be possible, Takaba sama. I swore to serve Asami sama and you."

Struggling to keep himself awake, Akihito offered a weak smile. "Let's get out of here, Toru. I still have to get back to Japan to kick Asami's ass."

"Can you walk?"

Akihito nodded. Vision cleared, the photographer finally saw the dead men on the floor. He willed his heart to stop pounding, knowing that it wasn't the time for him to be scared.

As the footsteps grew louder, Toru moved backwards, pushing Akihito's body to the wall, shielding the younger man. "Stick close to me, Takaba sama," he whispered as he raised his hand, pointing the semi-automatic towards the door.

And the battle began. Toru fired the first shot at a short man who rushed into the room, injuring his stomach. Toru fired a few more none fatal shots at his attackers, hoping to keep Chey's men at bay. It was hopeless. Like annoying cockroaches, they continued pouring into the room with their guns.

Firing to his last bullet, Toru was about to grab his master and rush out of the room when a bullet hit his left arm.

Toru couldn't allow himself to think of the pain on his arm. In military, this was a code red situation and he had to focus in getting Akihito out of the place alive.

The gun battle raged on. Another man rushed into the room and joined his comrades in the gun battle. Toru tried to duck but there wasn't anything to cover him and Akihito. Left in the open, Toru took another bullet to his left thigh.

"Stop, please stop!" Akihito pleaded as he watched Toru slumped down after another bullet grazed Toru's shoulder.

Ignoring the men advancing into the room, Akihito cradled the nearly unconscious guard in his arms. "No, don't die on me, Toru!" He pleaded, tears pouring down his face.

Toru caught Akihito's hand. Pushing the gun to his master's hands, he whispered, "Run, Takaba sama."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito only had time to shake his head when he heard an annoying laugh. Recognizing the owner of the voice as Chey's, Akihito's tear stained face looked up at the Cambodian crime lord entering the room.

"Well, looks like his luck finally ran out," Chey mocked, threw his head back and laughed before looking at Akihito again. "Well, Asami's little whore, it's just you and me now," he said menacingly. "There are many tools here and I'll make sure to use every single device on you. It won't be a pleasant death, I assure you."

Akihito couldn't hear any of that. His attention was diverted to Toru and the dark red liquid pooling around him. The hand that he used to compress Toru's wound was stained with Toru's warm blood and it wouldn't stop and no matter how hard Akihito tried pressing on the wound. Blood continued to pour like a leaking tap.

Beads of sweat were forming on Toru's forehead. His eyes were half closed and the guard went on muttering the same instructions.

_Run, Takaba sama. Fire the last shot at Chey and run._

Something within Akihito snapped. Laying Toru on the ground gently, he stood up and moved in front of the injured guard. Narrowing his hazel eyes in anger, the photographer raised his gun and growled, "I will stop you, you bastard!"

Chey's men automatically aimed their guns at Akihito. Chey waved his hand, commanding them to put their guns down. "Go on," Chey urged, laughing. "I'd like to see what an empty gun can do."

Akihito fired but since he hadn't any practice, the bullet went to Chey's hand instead of his heart. He fired again despite knowing there wasn't any ammo left.

Dropping the gun, Akihito slumped down next to Toru and tugged at his guard, attempting to pull Toru out of the room. In a fraction of a second, he found himself being apprehended by Chey's men and dragged to the center of the room.

A punch on his face and a kick on his stomach had Akihito on his knees immediately. He threw out the water he ingested a moment ago from the waterboarding torture. Hair yanked behind painfully, Akihito heavy lids stared at the Cambodian crime lord.

"You will pay for this," Chey snarled. "I will cut open your belly and sell your organs to the black market!"

Summoning his last ounce of strength, Akihito uttered, "Asami will kill you."

As soon as he said that, ear-splitting gun shots with loud explosions could he heard from the outside. Air thick with smoke, Chey tried to clear his vision by fanning the smoke. As soon as he managed to get a clear vision, he found himself staring at a semi-automatic between his eyes.

"Hello, Chey Rith; we finally meet."

Chey's eyebrows twitched. "Asami Ryuiichi."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito couldn't believe his eyes. _Was that Asami?_ He blinked a few more time to check if his eyes were playing tricks on him. No, his vision was clear. The real Asami Ryuiichi, impeccably dressed as ever, stood in front of Chey with a gun in his hands.

Suoh, Ando and Kirishima surrounded Chey and each held a gun at Chey's head.

"A – sa –mi," he croaked out.

The grip on Akihito's hair loosened and the guy who yanked his hair a moment ago pushed him to the floor, trying to make a run out of the room.

Asami pulled Akihito to him, wrapped his free arm around the photographer's shoulder before turning him around. He pressed Akihito's face to his shoulder, covering his eyes on purpose. Raising his hand, he aimed the gun at the man and fired.

Akihito trembled in Asami's arms but he didn't dare to turn around. He heard a loud thud and a few short, choppy pants before they stopped altogether.

"Are you all right?"

Akihito nodded his head uncertainly. He raised his hands, gripping Asami's arms tightly.

Asami caught his hand. "Your wrists are bleeding and there is blood on your hands."

At the mention of the word blood, Akihito's eyes widened. "Toru," he whispered and immediately searched the end of the room where Toru lay. Kirishima was already next to him, checking his injuries.

"Toru!" Akihito moved from Asami's embrace and raced to his guard. "Toru!" Akihito screamed again, shaking his shoulder. Toru's eyes squinted open tiredly and offered a small, reassuring smile.

"Toru," Asami called as he knelt next to the guard. Kirishima moved aside to allow Asami to inspect his wounds.

"A—sami sama," the guard managed weakly.

"Kirishima," he ordered, "Send him to the hospital immediately. The wounds are none fatal but he's losing too much blood."

As he was about to stand, Toru gripped Asami's arm. "Asami sama," he whispered.

It was Asami who leaned down. Toru's brisk report on Akihito's torture had Asami tightened the grip on his gun. When Toru was done, Asami merely nodded his head and stood up. Golden eyes narrowed, he ordered Kirishima to tend to Toru's wounds. Then, he glanced at Chey menacingly.

Akihito immediately felt a frisson of fear, and that look wasn't even directed at him.

"Ando," Asami voice echoed at the stillness of the room, "Take Akihito to the hospital."

Ando went to Akihito immediately and placing an arm around the photographer's waist, he held him steady as he escorted the boy out of the room.

Taking his time, the yakuza lit a cigarette and walked to the wooden plank in the middle of the room, running his fingers through the coarse surface of the wood.

"Asami, don't you think you can escape from here alive! In Cambodia, my words are law!" Chey warned. "Are you so scared that you can't even say anything?" he sneered when Asami merely remained silent.

"Asami sama," Kirishima stepped into the classroom, bowing. "Takaba sama and Toru are en route to the hospital. Kanzaki sensei and his team are already on standby at the local hospital. I instructed Ando, Kanda, Makoto and Takagi to follow them."

Flicking his cigarette away, Asami curved a thin smile as he looked at Chey. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Begin?" Chey snorted. "Don't make me laugh, Asami. Don't forget you are in Cambodia. Your words are nothing here!" Chey spat.

Asami walked towards Chey. Suoh had already tied up the Cambodian, leaving him kneeling on the floor. The bullet that Akihito shot wasn't embedded, so whilst his right hand was bleeding, it was still mobile.

"You're mistaken, Chey." Asami said as he removed his cufflinks. "Your reign in Cambodia is over."

Chey laughed. "You expect me to believe that?"

Asami smiled in response. "It is hard to swallow but you'll know soon enough that no matter how you scream later from the pain I give you, no one will come forward to save you."

Chey began to sweat a little. "They will come. If I'm not back within an hour, my subordinates will –,"

"Ah – yes, your three hundred followers at the headquarters of White Snake," Asami interrupted, referring to Chey's organization. "I'm afraid they won't be coming to your rescue."

The yakuza slammed Chey's head on the ground. "You see, I'm the new boss for the White Snake," Asami said easily.

Chey's pupils dilated. "You – you –"

Suoh hauled Chey to his feet. "Careful there, Chey. I don't want you dying because of cardiac arrest; not before I have my fun," the crime lord said. Casually, Asami gave a backward glance at the door. "Didn't you say you wanted revenge?"

Chey's eyes darted uncertainly to the door and gasped. "Fei Long –,"

Dressed in traditional black cheong sam, the Baishe leader strode in confidently, smirking.

"Chey Rith, I believe this is my first time seeing you," the Chinese smiled, flipping his long dark hair behind him gracefully.

"Why – why – how?" Chey stuttered.

Accepting a rubber band from Yoh, the Chinese tied his hair. "Why am I with Asami?" He asked, tightening the pony tail. "You've invaded on our territory lately so Asami and I thought that we'd get rid of you together –"

" – and in exchange of the partnership, Asami agreed to allow me have my fun before his." The smile on Fei Long disappeared, leaving a very grim look.

Asami walked past Fei Long to the door. "I'll give you ten minutes," he said, without looking at the Chinese.

"It's appreciated," Fei Long mumurred.

Asami moved outside the classroom and to the courtyard. The place was quiet and as still as a graveyard. The management planted some flowers around it but that did nothing to brighten the place.

He had Kirishima checked on Toru's and Akihito's progress. The guard was still in surgery while Akihito suffered bad abrasions to his wrists, most likely from his struggles during the waterboarding torture. Part of Akihito's lungs was filled with water and the team of experts checking on Akihito told the crime lord on the high possibility of pneumonia.

Asami listened to Kirishima's report silently. He offered no comments, nor did he show any emotions when the secretary reported Akihito's conditions.

Chey had been smart; he suspected Toru's betrayal from the beginning and orchestrated his own plans into Asami's original play. The removal of Akihito's watch was something Asami did not foresee at all. The tiny red dot on his radar directed him to a mile long brothel and it took him a while to realize that someone had taken Akihito's specially made watch.

The bulky man who took the watch was caught naked with a prostitute and upon realizing that he had wasted enough time at the wrong place, Asami stuck a knife into the man's gut and demanded for answers.

A gun shot from the classroom brought Asami back to reality. Hands in his pocket, he watched Fei Long walked out of the room calmly, with traces of blood on his shoes. "He's all yours," the Chinese said as he kept his gun.

Asami nodded.

"As per our agreement, you gain complete control of Chey's organization, his coca plantation, and the processing factories," Fei Long said.

Walking past the Chinese triad member, Asami replied, "And you, complete control of the Naga World Casinos."

Releasing his hair, Fei Long smirked as he walked away from the yakuza. "Until next time, Asami."

Asami walked into the room where Chey was held. _Finally, it is time for some private entertainment._

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

**Warnings: Torture – please skip to the next** _**Xx Business as Usual xX** _ **page break if you are uncomfortable with torture scenes.**

Fei Long did not do much damage to Chey, considering he only suffered a broken nose and a gunshot wound to his stomach. Asami noted Fei Long purposely missed the vital points to prevent a clean death. Judging from his wounds, it would take Chey at least an hour or so before he bled out.

That meant Asami had one solid hour for his private entertainment. The yakuza smiled, pleased with the thought.

"Suoh, secure him on the wooden plank," Asami ordered without preamble.

Suoh nodded and hauled the injured Cambodian on his feet. Together with Kirishima, they raised Chey's arms above his head and secured him with shackles.

"What do you plan to do?" Chey coughed, his voice hoarse.

Slowly unbuttoning his coat, Asami walked to where Chey was held. Passing the coat to Kirishima, Asami proceeded to unbutton his onyx cufflinks. He pulled the black tie free; the same one Akihito gave him last year before passing them to Kirshima.

Asami picked up the knife Chey had thrown on the floor earlier, examining it.

"Just kill me," Chey gritted his teeth.

Without a word, Asami stabbed the knife on Chey's wrist. As Chey's body jerked in pain and surprised, Asami leaned closer to the Cambodian. "You're not dying easily, Chey. You will remember the pain that I'm about to give you. I'll strip you bare of your pride and slaughter you alive."

Chey's eyes widened slightly from fear, pleasing Asami immediately.

"Fei Long was nice, wasn't he?" Asami murmured, tracing the handle of the knife. "All he did was beat you up."

Asami signaled Suoh for a cloth. The bulky guard stepped forward, placing the filthy cloth on Chey's face before securing the cloth by hammering nails on four sides.

"Arg!" Chey screamed from the sharp pain on his wrist when he tried moving.

"Suoh," Asami ordered and the guard stepped forward with a watering can.

"How does it feel, to be able to experience the waterboarding?" Asami asked, watching Suoh pouring generous amount of water on Chey. He signaled Suoh to stop when he noticed Chey demonstrated gag reflex.

The Cambodian couldn't reply. He coughed badly, vomiting out the water.

"Now you know what Akihito felt when you poured water on him," Asami snarled before turning to Suoh. "Again," he ordered.

"No – I –" Chey tried to explain but only sounds of gurgling water came out.

The yakuza raised his hands and Suoh stopped. The cloth on Chey's face was removed, revealing a half-conscious man. "Kill me," he whispered.

"Kill you?" Asami repeated. "Did you look at Akihito's injuries and Toru's gunshot wounds? This does not even do them justice, Chey," Asami said, tracing the knife that was stuck on Chey's wrist.

"Toru told me that you wanted him to hack off Akihito's hand?" The crime lord asked nonchalantly. He gripped the knife harder. His golden eyes burned with anger. "Let me show you how it's done."

Without waiting for Chey to respond, Asami pulled out the knife and stabbed Chey's wrists numerous times.

Chey's screams were like music.

"No, please stop!"

Ignoring Chey, Asami brought the knife down on Chey's wrist again. He gave another few hard blows, pushing the edge of the sharp through Chey's wrist bone before detaching the hand from Chey's forearm.

Chey screamed in pain. Tears pouring down his sagging cheeks, Chey pleaded. "Asami, please, I didn't do anything to Takaba."

White shirt splattered with Chey's blood, Asami stared at the panting Cambodian menacingly. "You're having a memory lapse," Asami said easily, examining the bloody knife before looking at the man again. "Didn't you instruct Toru to torture Akihito in a similar fashion?"

Chey's deep set eyes widened before shaking his head.

"Liar." Asami smirked, trailing the knife on Chey's stomach, around his gunshot wounds.

"Please, no— arg! " Chey bit his lip when Asami poked the edge of the knife on his wound. Gasping for breaths, Chey made a last attempt to plead for his life. "Please, I'll – arg," he screamed when Asami pushed the knife further into the stomach.

"I'll – give – you everything I own!" he said desperately.

The yakuza halted, his lips curved a smile. "You don't have to give me what you owned because –" Asami gripped the knife and pushed the short weapon across Chey's belly, slicing it open. "—I already owned them."

"You do not have the rights to negotiate with me," Asami snarled, "You will die; slowly and painfully for crossing paths with me."

As Asami cut Chey's belly open, the Cambodian's screams echoed through the Toul Sleng Genocide Museum.

Like other guards in the room, Kirishima had to avert his eyes when his boss started using the knife on Chey. His long-time friend Suoh looked composed but Kirishima knew that he was nearly at his limit.

Kirishima expected Chey's punishment to be bad and it looked like he wasn't wrong about it. They arrived in Cambodia in a chartered plane full of Asami's men a few hours earlier ahead of Akihito, hoping to capture Chey as soon as Akihito was brought face to face with the Cambodian crime lord.

Chey outsmarted them by sending his men to pick Akihito and Toru up from the airport. That had been speculated but what Kirishima did not predict was the removal of Akihito' watch. They lost a good 45 minutes chasing the red dot to a brothel street in Cambodia, only to discover that some low life had taken the watch.

Knowing how much precious time they had lost, Asami hadn't been very forgiving with the young man. By the time Asami obtained the answers they needed, they were already close to an hour and a half behind schedule.

Asami managed convinced the members at White Snake to rebel against Chey's authoritarian regime and join forces with him instead, promising abundance of wealth. But at Tuol Sleng, it was a different story all together. The museum was guarded by Chey's most loyal subordinates and breaking into the heavily guarded place took them a while.

By the time they barged into the museum, Kirishima found that Akihito was already on his knees, neck arched painfully behind, with a gun under the photographer's neck.

Though they managed to arrive on time; it did not change the fact that Akihito and Toru were hurt. Anger wasn't a word Kirishima would use on his boss since the expression on Asami's face when he saw Toru and Akihito were dark, but when Toru reported Akihito had been a subject of torture, Asami went apoplectic with rage at the information.

For Chey, pain was imminent. His boss was simply too revved to stop. The horrific screams had Kirishima's attention focused at Chey again. This time, Asami extracted the bullet on Chey's stomach with the knife. His belly was sliced opened.

Chey had resorted to begging. "Please, just kill me."

"Begging already?" Asami asked, throwing the knife away. "Did Akihito beg when you tortured him?"

Drifting between consciousness, Chey shook his head.

Slowly, he retrieved his gun and aimed the weapon at Chey's thigh. "Fiery, isn't he?" He fired. "And he belongs to me." Asami fired again, this time at Chey's arms.

"Please," Chey nearly sobbed from the pain.

Asami had Suoh forced Chey's mouth open. "The two shots were for Toru but this –," he snarled, shoving the gun into Chey's mouth, "—serves as a reminder to others out there who so much so think of coming after what's mine."

Chey was given no time to respond. Asami pulled the trigger and marked the end of the Cambodian crime lord.

"Suoh, discard the gun and arrange for the cleanup," Asami ordered as he passed the gun to the guard.

"Sir," Suoh began hesitantly.

"Don't worry," Asami interrupted. "The police chief is on our side. I've made a deal with him to cut him five percent of the drug earnings every month." Asami curved a smile. "And he was more than willing to turn tables and assist me in getting rid of Chey."

Nodding his head, Suoh began the non-appetizing task of disposing Chey's body.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

When Toru opened his eyes, he was surprised to see himself hooked onto a dozen tubes and monitor. He looked sideways and noticed he was alone in a spacious room. A long couch stood at a corner next to the window, and two huge comfortable visitor chairs were placed next to his bed. The television in front of him was off but there was a label in underneath that read _NT Central Hospital._

_Asami sama's hospital in Japan,_ Toru noted. _Takaba sama, what happened –_ Toru panicked at the thought. Given he was under sedative for a long time, Toru found himself having partial memory lapse of the events that happened in Cambodia.

The sound of the door open caught his attention. Expecting to see the doctor, Toru closed his eyes and asked, "Doctor, when can I be discharged?"

The all too familiar deep voice made him freeze. "Toru."

His dark eyes opened immediately, searching the owner of the voice. "Asami sama," he greeted and tried to sit up.

"Toru, don't push yourself," Kirishima came from behind and assisted Toru into a sitting position.

"Where's Takaba sama?" Toru asked, almost afraid to hear the truth.

"Suffered bad abrasions on his wrists and was hospitalized for pneumonia. He has been discharged and is now recuperating at home," Kirishima explained as Asami took his seat.

"I see," Toru whispered.

As if Kirishima sensed Toru's worries, he continued, "Kanda and Ando are with him."

Toru nodded before looking at Asami. "I'm sorry, Asami sama. I failed you."

Asami said nothing. He retrieved a gun from his pockets and passed it to Toru. "I believe this is yours."

Toru looked at the gun Asami had given him on his first day at Sion. Using his good hand, he gripped the gun and brought it to his head. "I accept full responsibility to my failure, Asami sama."

"Toru," Asami began before Kirishima could protest. "Put down the gun."

"Asami sama, I have failed my duties –,"

"That's an order," Asami interrupted and Toru placed the gun on the bed again.

Asami rested his gaze on the lanky guard. "I didn't save you so you could kill yourself. If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you in Cambodia."

Toru usually stoic face looked speechless.

Asami stood up, slid his hands in his dress pants. "I'm returning the gun to you. It's one of my favorites, keep it well," he said and walked out of the room.

Kirishima took the gun and kept it in his pockets. "I'll safe guard this until you resume your duties." The secretary walked towards the door and halted. Glancing backwards he said, "The wounds that Chey inflicted on you and Takaba sama, Asami sama made sure Chey suffered the same – perhaps even more."

Opening the door, the secretary took one last look at the injured guard. "Rest well, Toru. We'll be waiting for your return." Kirishima smiled and closed the door.

Alone in the room, Toru leaned back against his bed, closing his eyes. He smiled. His decision to serve Asami sama was right after all. _It's good to be home._

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito paced the penthouse, crossing his hands across his chest. Wearing a loose T-shirt and long pants, the photographer looked at the clock on the wall again.

It had been two days since the incident at Cambodia. Asami flew an unconscious Toru back to Japan in his private plane and had him transferred to NT for further observation. Akihito himself was warded for pneumonia but after a whole night of antibiotics and IV drips, the photographer stubbornly insisted in going home.

Kanzaki had ordered a three week rest for Akihito. He protested and was having a row with the doctor until Asami threatened him with a house arrest if Akihito did not agree.

The door to the front entrance clicked and Akihito rushed to the door. "How's Toru?" he asked anxiously.

Asami shrugged off his coat and pulled his tie free. "He regained consciousness. Kanzaki said his progress is good and should be able to make full recovery."

Akihito slumped on the couch next to Asami, relieved. "I'm so glad."

Pulling his lover to him, Asami cupped Akihito's chin before kissing him. "Why are you not in bed?" he whispered huskily.

Akihito looked away.

Asami nudged Akihito's chin up. "Why do you look troubled?"

Akihito pushed Asami away and moved to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, Akihito wrapped his hands around his legs and brought them to his chest.

Noticing dark circles under Akihito's eyes, Asami finally realized what was eating up his lover. "You can't sleep?"

Akihito nodded. "The dreams –" His slender body shuddered as he whispered. Covering his face, the photographer whispered, "I keep on seeing the photographs of the victims whenever I close my eyes. And I dreamt that I was on the wooden plank, then Toru getting shot –," he explained poorly, brushing the tears away.

The yakuza sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll erase the dreams for you."

Brushing the tears with the back of his hand, Akihito forced a smile. "Are you going to use sex as a sedative again?"

The crime lord smirked, pushing Akihito to bed. "What I'm about to give you is more than just sex, Akihito."

Akihito smiled and pulled Asami to him, crushing their mouths together. "Show me, Ryuiichi."

Ripping Akihito's shirt away, Asami gathered the boy in his arms. "Then I suggest that you hold on to me Akihito, because I'm going to make you cry all night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I visited Cambodia many years ago (I was about ten years old then) and Tuol Sleng Genocide Museum and Choeung Ek (The Killing Fields) were the places I remembered the most. These two places were downright eerie and watching the torture tools, human skulls and photographs of the victims made my hair stood up on ends. Writing this chapter brought me back the memories and I wish to clarify that I meant no disrespect to the Cambodians, the victims of Tuol Sleng and the Museum. The descriptions of the characters were merely fictional and references of the places and torture methods were mainly used as illustrations in writing this fiction. I sincerely apologize if I have offended anyone in this fiction.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I don't know if this has happened to anyone but I can't seem to find the words to write despite having the plot planned out. Then, I was ill for a week and could hardly concentrate with the fiction. Okay, enough about me and my pathetic excuses; thank you for all your suggestions and comments! I may not be able to write all your requests but I will try.
> 
> Dedicated to RiveReinStyx. Happy Belated Birthday and thank you for being such a wonderful beta and friend!
> 
> Also, happy birthday to psyNEKOpath and AishiMiki! To yaoifangirl89 and Sexy u know it, this chapter is written based on your ideas. Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: Finder Series and its notable characters are properties of Yamane Ayano. This is a non-profit work and I earn nothing but reviews.
> 
> Warnings: Possible OOCs, lemons, long end notes.

**Business as Usual- Chapter 23**

"Kou, you can't be serious!" Akihito said desperately as he paced around the bedroom.

"I'm really sorry, Akihito. My boss hauled my ass to the office; that prick gave me no choice!" Kou replied apologetically. "Sorry Akihito, is your arm all better now? Can you wash your hair on your own today?"

"Ye—eah," Akihito lied and quickly changed the topic. "What about Takato then?"

Kou sighed. "Takato's mother isn't feeling well so he has taken her to the hospital for a check-up."

The photographer walked to the bed and sat on the perfectly pressed comforter. "Can't be help then," Akihito replied glumly, just as Asami walked into the room.

"Sorry, pal. We'll make it up to you next time."

Ignoring the crime lord, Akihito grinned. "Next movie ticket is on you, Kou."

Kou groaned but gave in. "Guess I have no choice. Gotta run, Aki-chan. The boss is breathing down my neck!"

"Don't call me Aki-chan –" the photographer tried protesting but was met with a monotonous tone.

Placing the phone on the bedside table, Akihito sighed as he lay on the bed. He turned sideways and noticed the older man was putting on his vest, ready to go to work. Any given day, Akihito wouldn't mind Asami leaving for work but since he returned from Cambodia, Akihito found himself looking forward to having Asami at home with him. Not that he missed seeing the older man; he was just afraid of being left alone. The silence of the penthouse was deafening – even a single drop of water from the tap reminded him of the Genocide Museum where he was held captive in Cambodia.

It was a small comfort that Asami had arranged Ando to be in the penthouse with him while Toru recuperates from his injuries but even Ando's presence could do nothing to stop the recurring nightmares. As if that wasn't enough, the waterboarding torture he endured at the genocide museum sparked a new fear – the fear of water pouring on his head.

The first few nights he returned from Cambodia, Akihito made Ando washed his hair, giving the guard excuses about being too tired. After a few nights, Akihito realized that he couldn't have Ando washing his hair every day without rousing Asami's suspicions. So Akihito lied to his best friends, saying that he had a bad sprain on his shoulder and needed their help.

Asami hadn't the faintest idea about the fears that plagued Akihito; and the photographer had no intentions telling the yakuza.

For goodness sake, I'm not a woman, Akihito thought. And there is no reason to start behaving as one; I can damn well face my own fears.

It was petty to be afraid, Akihito admitted. It was downright ridiculous to be terrified of the shower head in the bathroom. It felt stupid to be scared of going to sleep. He knew that Chey couldn't hurt him anymore but why couldn't he stop the fears from coming?

Akihito had tried everything he could to distract himself from the fears; yet every game he played or photo he tweaked bore resemblance to the prisoners' solemn expressions at Tuol Sleng.

The fear was consuming Akihito by the day, and the only person who was holding him together was Asami. The yakuza would usually fuck him senseless, resulting to a tired but dreamless sleep.

"You have plans today?" Akihito heard Asami asking.

Pushing the thoughts away, Akihito rolled to his side, facing Asami. "I did, until a moment ago when Kou called and said that both he and Takato had to cancel our movie plans."

Asami finished putting on his tie and sat on the bed. Brushing away the locks covering Akihito's eyes, he then asked, "What sort of movie did you plan to watch?"

Akihito let out a disappointed sigh. "Ju-On 3; I've waited for a few months for the movie to be released in the cinemas! Said to be the scariest installment yet."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Have you bought the tickets?"

The photographer's lips pursed. "No. Kou was supposed to get it yesterday but he was so busy that he had forgotten about it." He sighed again. "I don't think it's available now, since the tickets sold like hot cakes since it came out a few days ago."

Standing up, the yakuza gathered his coat from the edge of the bed. "Ready to go?"

Confused, Akihito sat up, looking at his lover. "Where to?"

"The movie; you wanted to watch it right?"

"Movie – with you?" Akihito asked, getting more confused by the minute. "Aren't you going to work?"

"I was," the crime lord agreed, "Until you said that you wanted to watch a movie."

Akihito stood up. "What about work? You can't just skip it!"

Asami pulled Akihito to him and smirked. "The beauty of being the boss is to have subordinates working for you," he replied, crushing his mouth on Akihito before pulling away. "—and I have excellent subordinates."

Shoving the older man away, Akihito moved to the sitting area, trying to hide his relief.

"Relieved?"

Akihito didn't dare to look at Asami. "What are you talking about?"

Pulling the photographer up from the couch, Asami nudged Akihito's chin up and bore his golden eyes at the younger man. "You're a poor liar, Akihito."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Akihito tried pushing away from Asami but the grip on his arm was firm. "Toru reported that you haven't been sleeping well."

Eyes widened, the boy stared at Asami. "How did he know? Toru didn't even come to the penthouse –– Ando," he whispered when realization hit him. Akihito cursed, "That traitor, I told him not to tell."

Hands still gripping his lover, Asami smirked. "He didn't; he told Toru."

Squirming away, Akihito crossed his hands across his chest. "Damn it," Akihito gritted his teeth. "Toru should behave like an injured person –– when did you see him anyway?"

Asami put on his coat and flashed his lover a grin. "Doesn't matter," he said as he buttoned the coat. "Ando told me that your friends came here daily to visit you."

Akihito averted his eyes. "Ye—yeah, there were concerned about me."

Asami nudged Akihito's chin up. "So concerned that they have to help you wash your hair?"

"How did Ando know?" Akihito blurted out and regretted it instantly.

Asami pulled Akihito closer until their chests met. His golden eyes narrowed. "What is it that you're hiding, Akihito?"

Akihito looked away. "Nothing."

Akihito bit his lip. God, why the hell is he so sharp?

"Akihito."

The low, quiet tone was an indication that Asami wasn't pleased. Sighing, Akihito ran his fingers through his hair. "I – I was afraid of water pouring onto my head," he admitted shamefully.

For a moment, Asami remained silent at Akihito's confession. After an uncomfortable moment, the crime lord spoke. "There is nothing wrong in being afraid."

"Look at me, Akihito," the crime lord ordered, moving his hands to the back of Akihito's neck, gripping it firmly. The photographer met Asami's gaze. "We'll go out for now. When we come back, I'll help you erase your fear."

"I don't need –,"

"Get dressed, Akihito," Asami interrupted before releasing Akihito.

Left alone in the room, Akihito went to his wardrobe and grabbed the first jeans he could lay his hands on.

Did Asami mean what he said? Akihito thought as he donned the pair of denims. Pairing it with a white singlet and checked shirt, he accessorized his look with the watch Asami gave him on his birthday.

He took one last look at the mirror. His eyes were a little dark, sunken and the dark circles below his hazel eyes were showing. Even if Toru did not report to Asami, the crime lord would have known about his sleeping issues anyway.

Cursing his fears again, the photographer exited the bedroom and found Ando waiting for him.

"Where's Asami?"

Ando bowed. "The boss went to see Toru. He said he'll meet you at the basement car park."

"Ando!" Akihito said rather crossly, "You told Toru that I haven't been sleeping well?"

Ando looked surprised and quickly bowed. "I'm sorry Takaba sama. Toru san told me to report everything to him," he said apologetically.

Akihito took pity on Ando. Unlike Toru who carried a poker face, Ando had worries etched all over his. "It's all right. I'm not mad or anything."

The relief on Ando's face was obvious. "Thank you, Takaba sama," the guard said as he followed Akihito out of the penthouse.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Asami sat on the two-seater sofa of Toru's apartment with Kirishima as he waited for Kanda to assist the lanky guard from his room. He hadn't been in here since he drove Keiichi out of the apartment. Much of the furniture had been changed since then, mostly under his expense but he had to give credit to Kirishima's tastes in refurbishing.

Bare as the apartment was, it was tastefully decorated with minimal furniture that matched the pale silver grey walls of the apartment. The wooden coffee table remained empty and the only item on the rectangle furniture was an unwashed white coffee mug.

Asami noted the lack of personal items around the apartment. The only thing closest to what he deemed as a decorative item was a 24-inch curved slender katana resting horizontally on a display stand next to the television. The well maintained katana looked valuable and judging from the scabbard, a very unique piece.

"Asami sama," Toru greeted as he slowly limped out of the bedroom. Kanda, who was assigned by Asami to help Toru with his daily needs, helped the injured guard to sit on the single-seater sofa across Asami.

Asami eyed the lanky guard. "How are your injuries?"

Dressed in his white shirt and pajama bottom, Toru touched his arm with his good hand before moving it to his injured thigh. "Kanzaki sensei said that my wounds are healing fast. I need a few more physiotherapy sessions and I'll be fit for duty."

Asami nodded in approval. "Good. While you are recuperating, I need you to do something for me."

Toru remained silent, awaiting orders.

"How are your hacking abilities, Toru?

"Asami sama," Kirishima interrupted, pushing his spectacles up. "Toru's skills are on par with mine."

Pleased, Asami continued, "Hack into the guards' personal particulars. Check their mails, bank accounts or phone records. There's a mole in the organization and I want to know his identity."

Kirishima took the glass of brandy from Kanda and passed it to the crime lord. "What makes you suspect a mole, Asami sama?"

Asami took his time to answer, choosing to sip the fiery liquid before setting the glass on the table. "When Chey blackmailed Toru, he gave away some valuable information."

Kirishima glanced at Toru questioningly.

Accepting a glass of water from Kanda, Toru took a sip. "Chey was confident that he could order a hit on me even though he was miles away."

The crime lord's gaze turned hard. "It wasn't Chey's nature to engage a skilled assassin. Most likely, he had a rat inside the organization to do the dirty job."

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "And with Chey's downfall, the rat has gone back into his hiding role, waiting for another golden opportunity to strike."

The crime lord eyed his men. "Those who retaliate against me will face the consequences." He stood up, buttoning his coat. "Find him, Toru."

Toru stood up, bowing. "Consider it done, Asami sama."

"Kanda, you will continue to assist Toru until he is well enough to go back on duty."

The younger guard in tapered crew cut hair bowed. "Understood, Asami sama."

"Kirishima will be here to assist," Asami said as he glanced at his secretary. The bespectacled man nodded.

On cue, the front of Toru's apartment door open and Akihito walked in, accompanied by Ando.

"Takaba sama," Toru and Kanda greeted simultaneously.

The timing couldn't be more perfect, Asami thought. A second earlier, Akihito would have heard their conversation. And that was precisely what Asami had wanted to avoid. After the incident with Chey, he was careful with work related conversations at the penthouse, not wanting Akihito to participate in any of his missions ever again.

When they barged into Tuol Sleng, Akihito was literally seconds away from his grave. Knees on the floor and hair yanked backwards, the photographer stared at his attacker's eyes in defiance, as though as he was ready to die. As much as Asami loved those fiery eyes of Akihito, he never wanted to witness them in a similar situation again.

"Toru!" Akihito greeted as he walked to his guard. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you, Takaba sama."

Akihito gave a relieved look and smiled. "That's great!"

The lanky guard bowed. "I apologize for putting you through the –," Toru halted, finding it difficult to utter the word 'torture'.

Akihito flinched but recovered quickly. "It's not your fault. That sadistic bastard, I should have kicked his ass when I had the chance."

"Akihito," Asami interrupted when he noticed a changed in Akihito's expression. "Let's go."

Akihito complied. Glancing backwards, he waved at Toru and Kanda. "Rest well, Toru." He looked at his lover. "You know I should have kicked your ass for being late, you bastard."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Staring at the closed door, a certain guard looked at Kirishima in bewilderment.

"Kirishima san, correct me if I'm wrong, but did I just hear Takaba sama calling the boss a bastard?"

Kirishima smiled. "No, you heard correctly."

Kanda blinked his eyes. "But – but –," he stammered.

Toru stood up, placing a hand on Kanda's shoulder. "You'll get used to it."

Kirishima unzipped his work bag, taking out his laptop in the process. Pushing his spectacles up, the secretary's thin lips curved. "Gentlemen, let's begin rat extermination."

Xx Business as Usual xX

"Asami, why were you at Toru's apartment?" Akihito asked after they settled behind the luxurious limousine.

"Just checking on his injuries," Asami replied, his perfectly composed face revealed nothing.

The photographer's eyes went to slits. "I don't believe you."

"I will have to remind you that Toru is one of my subordinates. He is injured during a recent mission so it's only natural that I'd check on him."

Asami was expecting Akihito to start his usual name calling session but the boy clamped his mouth shut. The yakuza took in Akihito's silence, the way he trembled slightly in his seat, and Asami knew that the boy was still traumatized over the events.

"Hey," the photographer whispered. "Back in Cambodia, how did you know where to find me?"

"I have my ways," the yakuza replied.

The boy looked at his watch, scrutinizing it. "What about the watch? How did you know that the huge guy took it?" he challenged.

Asami knew that unless he gave Akihito a believable answer, he'd continue pushing. In Akihito's limited vocabulary, the word 'give up' simply did not exist. Staring at Akihito's inquisitive eyes, he said, "I had the car you were on bugged."

As expected, Akihito looked skeptical with the explanations. "If that was the case, you would have arrived earlier."

Smart boy. "Kirishima chased the red dot to a mile long red light district area. We found Chey's men there, including the man who took your watch." And that, Asami thought; wasn't a lie.

Akihito's hazel eyes looked confused but he didn't comment further. Satisfied with the answer, the boy scowled. "Well, I guess I can't kick your ass then."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

The black, shiny limousine stopped at the main entrance of Toho Cinemas in Roppongi district, earning curious stares from cinema goers gathering in front of the building. Already used to the attention, the occupants inside the limousine remained calm, saved for a certain photographer.

"Can't we just watch a movie like normal people do?" Akihito hissed as he walked hurriedly into the building with Asami. The last thing Akihito wanted was to bump into someone he knew.

"We are doing it the normal way, Akihito," the yakuza answered easily as he walked straight to the ticketing counter.

Akihito fumed but he followed nonetheless. He was thankful that Suoh's towering height helped hide his smaller physique from the attention.

Not that it matters, Akihito mused since most of the attention was directed to Asami anyway.

He tried studying the interior, taking note the usage of different shades of purple matched with black paint and glitters on the wall. Akihito hadn't been to Toho many times since the tickets could skyrocket to ¥3,000 for a movie during peak seasons. Mostly, he waited for the movies to be released on DVD so he could rent it from the rental shops.

Akihito tried picturing Asami watching a horror movie. He grinned, already looking forward to the crime lord's reactions when the scary ghost appeared. Sure, Asami watched a couple of horror flicks with him at home but those in Akihito's opinion, were nothing compared to what they were about to watch.

And those superb Dolby Digital sounds in the cinema will definitely make him cringe, the photographer giggled inwardly.

As they neared the ticketing counter, Akihito wondered if they were going to line up like everyone else to purchase the tickets. Maybe Asami had Kirishima booked the tickets online or – Akihito paused when he saw a middle aged man in a black suit and purple tie rushed out to greet Asami.

So much for thinking that Kirishima had booked the tickets, the photographer snickered.

"Welcome Asami sama, if you would follow me, I will guide you to the cinema." The middle aged man bowed before leading the way.

As they followed the man into a private room, Akihito pulled the lapels of Asami's coat. "Do you own Toho Cinemas?"

The crime lord caught Akihito's hand and pulled him along. "No."

"Then, how come you are treated like a royalty?"

"The owner and I are acquaintances."

The smirk on Asami's face's indicated that the owner probably owed him a huge favor. Akihito shrugged his shoulders. "Life's not fair sometimes."

The photographer had expected them to be guided to the best seat in the cinema, perhaps even the couple seat that Toho cinema are so proud of. Priced at cool 20 percent extra than the normal tickets, the entwined seats were located at the top of the cinema hall. They were larger and in a way, more comfortable. Yet to experience the luxury, Akihito was looking forward to trying it – until he found himself at a private lounge with a mini bar top.

A line of waiters, all dressed in Toho Cinema's signature black suit and purple tie greeted them. Asami did not give Akihito time to ogle at the luxurious décor; he did not pause to greet either, choosing to guide Akihito into the cinema hall located at the end of the lounge.

It wasn't the couple seats that had Akihito's jaw dropped. The entire cinema was empty, saved for two wide, reclining cushioned seats in the middle of the sound proofed room. A table each stood at the sides of the seats, with a small call button on the otherwise empty table.

"You must be kidding me," Akihito said in disbelief. He waited for the manager to step out of the hall with Suoh before glaring at Asami. "You booked the entire cinema?"

"Not exactly," Asami answered smoothly as he guided the photographer to his seat. "I booked two seats and it happened that there are only two seats in this hall."

"You know, this defeats the purpose of going to the cinema," Akihito grumbled, sitting on the cushioned seat. "I mean, the point about going to the movies is –," the photographer could barely continue when he leaned back against the recliner.

He nearly purred from the comfort. The plush recliner offered support to his lower back, relaxing his body almost immediately. He leaned his head against the headrest and moaned at the softness.

"The point of going to the movies is to enjoy yourself," Asami finished for him as he took his own seat.

"Rich bastard." Akihito crossed his arms. "I just don't see the point in spending so much for a movie."

"Would you prefer me to buy it and put it under your name?" Asami asked smoothly.

"Hell no; are you crazy? What would I do with a cinema?"

"You can watch free movies anytime."

"No!" Akihito protested. He turned sideways, facing the crime lord. "I mean it, Asami. Don't buy me the damn cinema."

His glares were met by a pair of amused golden eyes. "Then I advise you to stop complaining. Another word Akihito; and Toho Cinemas will be yours."

"You –!" Akihito began and clamped his mouth immediately when Asami whipped out his phone, dialing Kirishima's number. He snatched the phone from the crime lord. "All right, you jerk! I'll shut up!"

The crime lord smirked, infuriating Akihito further. Losing the battle before it even began; the photographer sat in his seat and sulked.

The chief waiter and two pretty waitresses came in moments later, carrying blankets. The man went to Asami, kneeling next to the crime lord and began offering Asami a long list of beverages. The waitresses spread the blankets, placing them on Akihito's and Asami's laps.

"Bombay Sapphire," Asami ordered and turned to Akihito. "Do you want anything?"

Akihito's eyes lit up. "Caramel popcorn and iced tea!"

The waiter murmured instructions at his co-workers and they left the hall to carry out the orders. They came back minutes later, placing their orders on the table.

"Asami sama, Takaba sama," the chief waiter said, pointing his finger to the small button on the table. "These are service call buttons. Please call us if you need anything."

Nodding his head, Asami dismissed the waiter and signaled for Suoh. Akihito couldn't hear Asami's instructions to Suoh but he caught something about the security. Akihito didn't particularly bother with the contents for the thought of watching a movie in such superb environment outweighed any concerns he had at the moment.

The hall went dim the minute Suoh stepped out. Eyes fixated on the screen, Akihito immersed himself in the movie.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Okay, the movie is a little terrifying, Akihito concluded. It didn't help that there were only two movie goers in the huge hall. Gripping his gigantic caramel popcorn tightly in his arms, Akihito stole a sideway glance at Asami whose expression did not even flicker when the pale looking child climbed out of the television.

Eyes fixed at the screen, the yakuza's lean fingers traced the rim of the glass before bringing it to his lips. He sipped the strong bluish liquid, replaced the glass on the small table and rested his elbows on the arm rest.

Akihito didn't realize that he was staring until the yakuza returned his gaze. A small smirk graced his lips. "Scared, Akihito?"

Embarrassed being caught staring, Akihito reverted his gaze to the screen. "No, of course not!" he denied hotly, jamming his fingers in the popcorn cup and began popping the sticky sweet snack into his mouth.

A sudden increase in volume during the climax of the movie had Akihito jumped from his seat. The popcorn cup he was holding flew high before it landed on the carpeted floor.

"Looks like you're really afraid."

"Bastard, I'm not terrified! I was only –," Akihito stopped when he noticed he had poured a small amount of popcorn on Asami's designer suit. Face flushed, the photographer quickly leaned forward to pick up the popcorn, only to be yanked by the crime lord. A loud yelp and a second later, Akihito found himself on Asami's lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked, straddling Asami.

Hands wrapped around Akihito's waist, the yakuza gave the boy a condescending smile. "Since you're terrified of ghosts, you can sit on my lap."

Temper flared, Akihito shoved at the yakuza. "Who said I'm afraid of –"Akihito protested when Asami's mouth came crushing onto his. "Hnn –," Akihito made sloppy noises as Asami forced Akihito's mouth to open before slipping his tongue into the photographer's mouth.

"Asami –," Akihito moaned when the yakuza pushed his jacket away. A hand slipped into his white singlet, the clever fingers found Akihito's nipples and pinched on it slightly.

Realizing something important, Akihito placed his palms on Asami's chest and shoved, breaking the kiss. "Asami – Stop!" He panted. "Someone might walk in."

Ignoring the boy, Asami attacked the slightly swollen mouth again, this time sucking his lower lip.

"Ah – Asa – mi, someone – might –," he panted.

Asami's lips left Akihito's mouth, travelled to the Akihito's ear and gently nipped at the earlobe. "Suoh and Ando are outside. They have orders to shoot anyone who comes in without permission."

"Cameras –" Akihito stifled a moan. "—there're security cameras in the hall."

"Deactivated."

"No –," the photographer protested, his palms on Asami's chest. "How can you be sure? I don't want to see my sex tape circulating on the Internet!"

Asami pushed Akihito's hands away and brought them back to the small of Akihito's waist. Using a single hand, he tightened his grip of Akihito's wrist, locking them together. "Suoh had informed the manager to deactivate the cameras." Asami licked the nape of his lover's neck. "And if by chance that manager did not do as I ordered–," he bit Akihito's neck, "—I'll have his eyes gouged out."

Akihito didn't know if his lover meant what he said but he couldn't stop to think. Screw pride, Akihito thought, moaning shamelessly as Asami pinched his nipples, creating delicious sensations all over. He felt his nipples hardened immediately but whether from the cold or the excitement, Akihito couldn't decide.

The grip on his wrists loosened, allowing Akihito to slide his hands up Asami's chest and locked them around the yakuza's neck. He pushed himself to Asami, chest to chest, wanting to feel the heat of the older man.

And the stupid clothes were in the way. Damn; why did he have to wear so many clothes?

With his mouth still being ravished by Asami, Akihito's trembling hands left the older man's neck to the black vest, fumbling with the buttons. It didn't help that Asami kept on teasing his nipples either. After a few awkward tries, the photographer managed to pop the buttons and was met with yet another layer of clothing.

Frustrated, the photographer gripped Asami's shirt, trying to rip the garment off. The buttons on the damn designer shirt must be of a steel quality for it did not budge no matter how hard Akihito tried to tear it apart.

"You're ruining my shirt, Akihito," Asami said, amused with Akihito's struggles.

"Take it off," Akihito heard his own voice pleading.

Prying Akihito's hands away from his white shirt, the yakuza unbuttoned the shirt, popping buttons at a remarkable speed.

Oh god, this man is as sexy as hell.

The sight before Akihito was breathtaking. The yakuza's strong, well-toned chest with flat abdominal muscles was enough to make Akihito's pants tighten, and the mere thought of him impaling on Asami's already erected cock made Akihito squirm with need to come.

Since he was still straddling Asami, Akihito felt the older man's bulge pressing against the softness of his inner thigh. Akihito smiled coyly, licking his lips in anticipation. Sliding off Asami's legs, the photographer knelt on the thick carpeted floor of the cinema and began to undo Asami's belt.

Behind him, Akihito heard the loud sound effect and the screaming of a woman, shouting for help. He didn't care, neither was he curious about the story. Keeping his fingers steady, Akihito unzipped Asami's pants, freeing the hardened cock. He wrapped his fingers around the organ, giving it a few strokes, watching the pre-cum forming on the tip of the cock.

Akihito licked his dry lips, swallowed. Then, he took the cock in his mouth.

"Akihito." Asami's voice stifled, his hands automatically slid into Akihito's hair.

Gripping the base of Asami's cock with his hand, Akihito held the organ steady and he bobbed his head. He concentrated on the blunt head, allowing his tongue to swirl around it, tasting the slightly salty pre-cum. Weird taste but Akihito didn't dislike it.

Akihito went torturously slow on purpose, watching Asami's face as he pleasured the crime lord. The movie offered flickers of lights in the hall, allowing Akihito a glimpse of the crime lord's erotic expression. Eyes closed, Asami had his neck arched slightly backwards. "It feels good, Akihito."

Still eager to please, Akihito took the hardened cock deeper in his mouth, faster this time. The golden eyes opened, meeting Akihito's hazel ones.

Akihito was too aroused to feel embarrassed by the intense gaze. He sucked harder, swirling his tongue around the head; the hand that gripped the base of Asami's cock stroke upwards and downwards rhythmically, making Asami moan in pleasure. It pleased Akihito immensely.

Shit. The erotic display of the yakuza caused his own cock to strain painfully inside his jeans. With his free hand, Akihito unzipped his jeans and pushing the boxers away, he wrapped his hand around his neglected cock.

Despite the darkness, Asami must have noticed Akihito was playing with himself. The hand on Akihito's head tightened as he pushed Akihito away.

The yakuza pulled the boy up, making Akihito straddle him again. "No touching yourself."

"Selfish bastard."

Asami flashed his young lover a confident smirk. He stripped Akihito's jacket down his arms and flung it sideways. Akihito's singlet was next. He jerked it off, letting the thin garment fall on the floor. The jeans and boxer shorts were pushed downwards next and with Akihito's cooperation, Asami managed to pull them off his lover.

"Asami!" Akihito shouted when his lover pushed two wet fingers into him. His entire body throbbed in excitement and pleasure, the blood running thick through his veins, gathering at his cock. Gripping Asami's shoulder for support, Akihito began to move his hips, trying to get Asami's fingers to go deeper.

"How lewd," Akihito heard the older man say. He didn't care, wouldn't want to. He only knew that he wanted Asami so badly and he would do anything to make that happen.

"I – don't want – ah – your fingers!" Akihito panted as he tried pushing Asami's hands away.

Their gaze met each other. Asami's golden eyes were intense, fiercely narrowed. The fingers removed, and Akihito wasted no time. Steadying himself, Akihito impaled himself on Asami and was immediately met with waves of pleasure.

"Oh god, Asami!" Akihito screamed. Looping an arm around Asami's shoulder and the other on his head, the boy rode furiously. The oversized recliner sofa offered him room and cushioned his legs from the fractions that would otherwise hurt his knees. Not that it mattered to Akihito.

A shrill shriek from the movie had Akihito flinched but Asami steadied him by wrapping an arm around Akihito's back. Gripping Akihito's bottom with his other hand, Asami squeezed it a little before thrusting upwards.

"Ryuiichi –ah!" The photographer panted. "I – can't – hold back!"

"Akihito," Asami growled when he sensed he was near.

The boy responded with short, choppy pants. The yakuza's length felt so thick and hard inside him, making Akihito's body burn. He moved alongside with Asami, trying to match his rhythm so he could push himself to the hilt of Asami's cock.

The crime lord gave a guttural sound as he thrust deeper, taking Akihito with powerful thrusts that made the photographer's body shudder. Asami took Akihito's cock in his hands, moving his hands up and down of the leaking cock.

The pleasure was so intense that Akihito lost all sense of rationality. He panted, he screamed, he sobbed and finally pleaded. "Please – Ryuiichi."

Asami obliged, seeing that he was having a hard time keeping himself under control. He pleasured the boy until he came, and without mercy took Akihito hard and fast. Akihito sobbed Asami's name as he came and that was all the crime lord needed before his body stiffened, releasing his cum inside his lover.

Akihito collapsed on Asami's shoulder as soon as his climax died down. Loose and warm after the love making, Akihito yawned. Closing his eyes, he told himself that he'd take a five minute rest but entered a deep sleep before he could finish that thought.

Asami realized Akihito was asleep when the boy went limp in his arms. Still straddling him, the photographer slept like a child, with head rested on Asami's shoulder and arms let loose by his sides. Akihito's cum was on his torso, some soiled his tailor made shirt but the crime lord made no attempts to clean the dripping cum. Suoh can bring him a spare change of clothes later.

Gently, Asami lifted Akihito, freeing his satisfied cock from Akihito. The boy did not even stir. Grabbing the blanket, the crime lord covered Akihito's body before fishing out his phone from his jacket to call Suoh.

With an arm around his lover, Asami leaned back and watched the rest of the movie.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

How absurd. Akihito's cheeks turned crimson as he walked out of the cinema with Asami. To think that they actually had sex in cinema hall while watching a horror movie and falling asleep after that was downright mortifying. How his cock managed to spring into life during the creepiest time of the show was beyond Akihito's comprehension.

And most of all, why wasn't Asami scared of that long haired character at the foot of the bed?

"Did you enjoy the movie, Akihito?"

Knees still weak, Akihito shot a glare at the yakuza. "Bastard, I didn't get to watch the movie because you were busy pouncing on me. All I heard were screams."

"Can't be helped since you had your back against the screen," he said smoothly, motioning Akihito to the waiting elevator car, " – and you were screaming too, for a very different reason, of course."

Face turned crimson, Akihito stole a quick glance at the guards. The chief security looked indifferent but Ando's ears turned slightly red from Asami's earlier remark. "Pervert," he muttered.

An eyebrow winged up. "Shall I remind you what you said when we were –"

"ASAMI!" Akihito let out a thin scream of frustration before looking at his guards again. Ando had his eyes averted, pretending to read the safety manual plastered at the side of the elevator car.

Eyes narrowed in slits, Akihito accused, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

The doors to the elevator open and again, Asami motioned Akihito out of the building by placing his hand on the small of Akihito's waist. "It was very satisfying," he admitted.

"Perverted bastard," Akihito cursed as he entered the waiting limousine.

Asami pulled Akihito to him. "You were begging for it, Akihito," his voice was almost husky when he said it.

Embarrassed, Akihito looked away, staring at his torn jeans. "I didn't," he denied weakly and went bright red.

The intercom at the backseat buzzed and Suoh's clear voice rang out. "Asami sama, where would you like to go?"

Asami turned to Akihito. "Do you want dinner?"

Confused, the photographer stared at Asami. "Aren't you going back to Sion?"

"No, not today."

"Oh, then I supposed dinner is all right –," Akihito mumbled. He quickly added before Asami could order Suoh to chauffer them to a fancy restaurant. "We'll eat at home, I'll cook."

Lips curved slightly, Asami pressed the intercom. "Suoh, bring us to Marukoshi."

"Yes, sir."

"Why are we going to Marukoshi?"

Asami glanced at his lover. "To buy ingredients. You're cooking, aren't you?"

Akihito leaned back against the seat, sighing. "I hope that manager isn't going to follow us around."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Marukoshi, Akihito thought miserably when the limousine pulled at the main entrance.

Nicknamed the rich housewives' mart, the goods sold in the mart were mostly imported and over-priced; and the patrons were usually rich ladies who couldn't bear to do their grocery shopping at the usual mart.

And the rich housewives' mart belonged to him. Akihito almost snorted. Who would have thought that a small time photographer owned an upscale mart at Roppongi Hills? Even Kou and Takato had a good laugh when they found out.

Akihito noticed Marukoshi went through a revamp. Subtle changes were made to the front door and fresh coatings of royal blue and white paint were spotted on the walls. Minimal changes, great impact nonetheless.

"Are you going shopping with me?"

The lack of response from the yakuza confirmed Akihito's suspicions. He nearly cringed. "Can't you just stay in the car? I'll be quick."

"And let you ogle at the imported snacks by yourself?" Asami asked as he walked into the mart with Akihito.

Akihito looked away, embarrassed that his intentions were exposed. Suoh wheeled a cart over and Akihito quickly wheeled it away without waiting for Asami. He moved to the back, parked his cart next to a huge freezer and scanned the Mackerel fish.

"Takaba sama!"

Akihito heard the all too familiar voice of Suzuki Kenta greeted him. The manager of Marukoshi rushed towards him and offered a deep bow.

"Takaba sama, you should have informed us about your arrival so I can prepare a team to –,"

Akihito held his hands up. "It's all right, Suzuki san. I can manage."

"No – that won't do, Takaba sama. It is our duty to assist you," the manager protested.

Asami came up just then, chaperoned by Suoh. The photographer immediately turned to the yakuza. "Let me shop in peace. I don't need company," he almost pleaded.

Akihito thought that he must have looked desperate enough for Asami to oblige. Asami gave orders for Suoh and the manager to stand back.

As both men disappeared into the back, Akihito's slit eyes met Asami's. "Why are you still here?"

The yakuza's infamous eyebrow shot up. "I'm shopping with you, of course."

Akihito groaned, turning back to the huge freezer. "I'm not invalid; I can manage on my own," he said as he selected the Mackerel fish.

"Indeed you're not," Asami agreed and selected a fish by random before passing it to the worker to have it wrapped.

"Hey, that's a huge fish. How are we supposed to finish it?" Akihito tried changing the fish with a smaller one but was stopped by Asami.

"Leave it," Asami ordered as he accepted the wrapped package from the middle-aged woman.

Akihito watched his lover placing the fish in the cart. "Such a waste," he murmured disapprovingly, pushing the cart to the vegetables section.

The vegetables were probably twenty percent more expensive than the usual mart Akihito frequented. Ignoring the crime lord behind him, Akihito scanned the carrots and radish. "Do they have time sale here?" Akihito asked without looking at Asami.

"Time sale?"

Akihito dropped the packet of baby carrots he was holding. Staring at Asami in bewilderment, he said, "You don't know what a time sale is?"

When Asami remained quiet, Akihito giggled a little. "It's a special sale that happens during specific times where selected products are sold at a lower price. Usually happens at 4 or 6 in the evening," he said, focusing on the vegetables again. "But I guess the rich housewives' mart does not need time sales."

Asami picked a pack of tofu and placed it into the cart. "You can have a time sale if you prefer, Mr. President of the rich housewives' mart."

Bastard, Akihito cursed, knowing Asami was trying to get back at him. "Just you wait, Asami Ryuiichi. I will transform Marukoshi into a commoner's mart."

Asami remained indifferent as he looked at the carton of eggs. "Do as you please."

Shopping with Asami was never been pleasant to begin with. The last time he went shopping with the yakuza, the crazy man bought him an apparel store in Ginza. Akihito had been careful not to fume about the stores he frequented to the crime lord because the more he complained, the longer the list of stores he owned.

Akihito did a mental count of the places he owned: Marukoshi, The Fixer, Nikon camera shop, apparel boutique in Ginza, the onsen and other properties he had yet to know. The photographer groaned; he didn't want to imagine what his brother would say if he found out.

"What are you thinking?"

Without looking at Asami, Akhito replied, "That you're crazy enough to buy so many properties for a mere photographer." He quickly grabbed a bottle of vinegar that Asami favored and placed it into the cart.

The corners of Asami's mouth curved. "I can assure you that a mere photographer wouldn't get a single yen from me." Leaning closer to Akihito's ear, the crime lord whispered, "So, do you still think that you're a mere photographer?"

Akihito's heart skipped at the comment. Face flushed, he pushed the cart away quickly. "I – I don't know what you see in me, Asami. I'm just a normal cameraman –"

Asami walked next to Akihito. "Probably the same reason as why you're attracted to me."

The cart stopped and Akihito's eyes flashed at Asami. "You conceited— hnn –," the photographer halted his insults when he was yanked to the older man for a fierce kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds. "That's it, Akihito. Show me the fiery eyes that I loved so much."

"Bastard!" Akihito wiped his mouth; his eyes darted along the empty aisle. "We're in public, - couldn't you –"

The phone rang at that precise moment and Asami raised his hand, stopping Akihito from continuing. He checked the caller and his face went grim. Leaving the boy fuming, Asami walked a few steps away as he answered the call. "Asami."

"Boss, we have searched through the guards' records," Kirishima reported.

"And?" Asami asked, his eyes darted to Akihito. The boy disappeared to the snacks section.

"We skipped the guards employed outside Tokyo, focusing on those who are serving at Sion headquarters and The Club. Out of the eighty seven guards employed, there were three matches."

"Three rats," Asami said darkly as he walked to the back where Suoh and Ando were standing.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

"Detain them at the warehouse and find out if they have other accomplices."

"Understood, sir."

Asami gripped the phone tighter. "I will be there at midnight. Get the tools ready, Kirishima. I will make them regret betraying me." He ended the call and turned to the bulky guard next to him.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

"That perverted yakuza," Akihito grumbled as he piled the imported snacks in his cart.

He shouldn't have suggested cooking in the first place. Then he wouldn't have to endure the shopping trip with Asami.

Thank god no one saw the kiss or – Wait. Akihito squatted, slapping a hand across his face. There were cameras around the mart. That means the guards in the security room witnessed everything.

He stood up again, making a mental note to have Asami remove the security tapes when a loud scream had him dropped the bag of chips he was holding, racing to the front. The photographer halted his steps as he neared the front, crouched and took cover behind one of the testing booths. A man dressed in dirty faded jeans and leather jacket had his knife pointed at the female cashier.

"Give me all the money!" He roared.

With fine wrinkles around his tanned skin, Akihito judged him to be in his late thirties or early forties. He was sniveling, evidence he was either cold or using drugs.

Akihito looked around; there wasn't any weapon aside from the canned beans lined neatly next to him. Left without a choice, he grabbed a can and was about to throw the can when his elbow accidentally hit the cans behind him. The neatly arranged tins fell on the floor, creating a loud clanging sound.

Startled, the robber grabbed the cashier and positioned the knife under her neck. "Who's there?" the robber shouted. "Show yourself or I'll kill her!"

Akihito stood up, raising his hands. "Okay – okay, don't hurt the lady."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Asami approaching from the back. Suoh and Ando were following behind Asami; and all three had their guns drawn.

Shit. The guy might as well be dead if Asami gets his hands on him.

Akihito focused his attention at the weapon again and shuddered. Memories of his captivity in Cambodia came flooding back – the solemn faces on the black and white photographs, the waterboarding torture and the gun that nearly took Toru's life.

He wrapped his hands around himself. Calm down Akihito, when are you going to stop being afraid? You can't be relying on Kou to wash your hair forever! You can't be feeling scared whenever you see people holding weapons!

"Hey, I said give me the money or I'll scratch her pretty little face!" The robber snarled, the knife on his hands moved closer to the cashier's face.

The girl began to cry as she shook her head. "No, please," she begged.

Akihito could have taken the easy way and ordered Ando to do the rest but he wasn't about to chicken out. Damn it, the store belonged to him and he had every reason to protect his employees.

Behind him, Akihito heard the rush of footsteps grew louder and knew Asami was near. Without looking behind, he raised his hand.

"No," he nearly barked out. "I got this."

"Takaba sama, it's too dangerous," Ando protested, his gun aimed at the masked man.

Still looking at the robber, Akihito said, "This is MY store and I'll take care of it."

"Takaba sama," Ando protested again.

Akihito glanced backwards; his lips curved a sad smile. "I need to do this, Asami. I can't hide in my nightmares forever."

The yakuza lowered his gun. Golden eyes burned in rage, he said icily, "Then I advised you to get rid of him fast before I do."

The photographer nodded.

"Are you done talking and showing off your toy guns? I said give me the money!" The man barked.

"Asami sama," Suoh growled as he released the safety catch but Asami held his hand up. "Thirty seconds, Akihito. You don't bring him down by then, I will."

Akihito wasted no time, he lunged. Startled with Akihito's forwardness, the robber pushed the shrieking girl aside and he too, lunged forward.

On instinct, Akihito kicked out so that his sports shoes connected with the man's elbow. The weapon on his hand flew out from his hands, clattered against the polished flooring.

It took only a moment for the man to recover. He moved sideways, bent down and grabbed the knife but Akihito was faster. The photographer saw a huge white radish poking out from the cart left stationary by a customer and made a quick grab at the vegetable, slamming it on the man's head.

The radish broke into two equal halves and as the vegetable hit the floor, so did the robber. He slumped down with his hands on his head, groaning in pain.

Blood still sang from the earlier events, Akihito knelt down next to the robber, hitting his head with the radish again. "Serves you right for robbing my place."

Asami stepped forward, pulling Akihito up. "Well done, radish hero."

The photographer scowled. "Shut up."

Beside him, Ando kneed the robber at his neck and pointed his gun at him. "Did you say that we're carrying toy guns?" He snarled. "Do you want to try it out? I can blow your brains out this instant!"

The man shivered as he held his hand up. "No, no. I'm sorry!"

Suoh stepped forward. "Asami sama, what do we do with him?" The guard pointed his gun at the robber. "Should we get rid of him?" Suoh asked menacingly. Apparently he didn't take the toy gun remark too well either.

The crime lord kept his gun. "What do we do with him, Mr. CEO?"

Akihito actually thought for a while, amusing the yakuza even more. Finally, he turned around to the manager and gave his orders. "Call the police."

"Ye—yes, sir!"

The photographer turned to his guard. "Ando, get my camera." He grinned. "I'm going to make some money out of this."

Akihito grabbed Asami's arm. "And you; get the security tapes. I don't want the guards distributing our kissing scene on the Internet."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

"I can never go anywhere with you," Akihito grumbled as they entered the apartment.

Asami smirked. "That should be my line, Akihito. You are like a trouble magnet," he said and watched the boy's flushed in anger.

"What? You brought all the troubles to me, you bastard!"

Asami instructed Ando to place the shopping bags on the table before dismissing him. He turned back to his enraged lover.

Akihito was still fuming on the couch. Arms across his chest, Akihito grumbled about how he could have shopped in peace without assistance. A smile graced Asami's lips. Akihito could be painfully stupid and childish sometimes.

He knew all about Akihito's nightmares, not just the ones Toru had told him. How could he not when he slept next to the photographer every night? Some nights Akihito would fight like a ferocious animal under attack while occasionally he would hide underneath the covers, whimpering like a wounded animal.

Looking at his lover's tortured state reminded Asami that he should have done more to the bastard Chey. He let the Cambodian off too easily.

Asami had thought Akihito needed more time to overcome his fear. Yet Akihito's boldness in defending his own store from the robber surprised him. His willingness to conquer his weakness could only mean that the boy was growing stronger by the day.

Asami understood Akihito's necessity to fight fear with fear and it was the only reason why he had acquiesced Akihito's request. Besides, Ando and Suoh had orders to shoot the robber if he pulled any tricks.

The crime lord's attention went to his lover again. Akihito was still babbling about the earlier events. " – The robber had a knife! I was real lucky that I wasn't hurt."

Taking his seat, Asami cupped his lover's chin. "If you were to get a scratch, I would have hacked off his hands."

Akihito's eyes widened. "You serious?"

"Of course not," he lied smoothly.

Akihito didn't offer any comments. He had a strange look on his face, telling Asami that he didn't believe him.

"I – I'm going to take a shower," the photographer announced abruptly.

"Need help washing your hair?"

Akihito's eyes widened a little at the remark. "I – I can do it myself." He clasped his hands together. "I can't have other people washing my hair all the time."

Asami yanked the boy to him, kissing him hard. "I'll help you erase your fear." He pulled the boy into the master bedroom, stripped him with efficiency before pushing into the shower room.

Akihito trembled at the sight of the shower head. He looked at the crime lord. "Don't let me back out," he whispered.

Asami chose that very moment to turn on the shower. Akihito nearly bolted but the yakuza was quicker. He pushed the boy to the tiles, caged his hands above his head before crushing his mouth onto Akihito's.

He felt Akihito's body tightened, his heart beat quickened as the warm water beat on them. "No –," he pleaded, trying to push Asami away.

Asami trapped his lover's body with his. "Don't run away, Akihito."

The boy stilled. His chest heaved up and down for a moment, as though as he was calming his nerves. Then slowly, Akhito kissed him back.

"Good boy," Asami murmured, releasing Akihito's hands.

Asami moved his hands to Akihito's semi erect manhood and wrapped around it. The organ in his hands came to life instantly.

"Asa – mi," Akihito moaned.

The crime lord went on his knees. "Shh – I'll reward you."

Akihito's voice hitched when Asami took Akihito's cock in his mouth. The boy's head trashed from side to side, moaning his lover's given name wantonly. Using two fingers, Asami slipped them into Akihito, moving them in and out in steady rhythms.

The soft pants aroused him and Asami felt his own cock throbbed painfully. Asami sucked Akihito till he came screaming Asami's name and watched Akihito went limp. He caught Akihito just before he fell, hoisting him up.

Akihito's hands went around Asami's neck automatically for support. Watching Akihito's heavy eyelids; he lowered the boy onto his cock and watched Akihito's eyes widened immediately.

Asami attacked Akihito's sensitive spot, licking the hollow just below his ear. "I'll make you forget your fears, Akihito. So hold on tight," he said and began to thrust.

For the next few minutes, all could be heard from the bathroom was the sound of water and skin slapping against each other. Asami took the boy with hard thrusts, sending Akihito to yet another powerful climax.

As the boy shuddered violently in his arms, Asami found his control wavered. Giving his lover a few more thrusts, he emptied inside Akihito.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

**The next day**

Akihito woke up cocooned in Asami's arms, with his head resting against the crime lord's chest. Feeling refreshed and well rested, the photographer smiled.

Movies followed by sex and more sex really did wonders to his body.

Akihito felt his stomach growled and realized that they had missed dinner last night, courtesy of their therapeutic activities. He slipped out of the bed and noticed Asami's coat on the carpeted floor. The photographer took the garment, realizing instantly that it wasn't the same one he had worn during their movie date the day before.

Akihito hung the coat. Strange, did Asami go out after I passed out?

Not wanting to pry into Asami's business, Akihito shrugged his shoulders before padding out of the bedroom. He had every intention of stopping at the kitchen but as he passed by his workroom, he was reminded of the photos he took at Marukoshi.

He groaned, regretting that he didn't send the photographs of that robber to his editor last night. Glancing at the table clock, Akihito did a mental calculation and noticed that he had enough time to edit and send the photos to Takeda for the evening edition.

Grinning, the photographer sat down, grabbing his camera bag in the process. He only had time to remove his camera from the bag when his phone rang. He checked the caller.

Takeda – Mainichi Shimbun

Great, just on time, Akihito thought as he answered the call. "Takeda san? You called at the right moment! Listen, I have this –,"

"Never mind about what you have now Akihito," Takeda interrupted. "The photos you sent in about the Marukoshi robber were great!"

It took a moment to realize that Ando must have sent the photographs on his behalf. He rushed out to the living room and found that the day's newspapers on the table. "Of—of course! You know how I work, Takeda san."

Flipping the pages, he found the story. Apparently, the robber was on wanted list for a series of convenient stores robbery.

"What the hell?" Akihito cursed. One of the photographs that Akihito remembered snapping made into the papers. It was placed at a small corner beside the news article. But the main photograph – an enlarged image of Akihito whacking the robber with a giant radish; one that he didn't remember taking, occupied a quarter of the page. The caption below read:

Wanted robber caught by star cameraman Takaba Akihito!

"Takeda san, the photographs of the police handcuffing the robber should be the main photograph! It has a bigger impact!" Akihito protested.

His editor laughed. "Tsk – tsk, Takaba. You should know by now the definition of news worthiness," the editor chided. "The police handcuffing the robber aren't as interesting as you hitting the robber with a radish."

Akihito's face went crimson from the remark. "Damn it, who sent the photos anyway?"

" You did!" Takeda burst out laughing. "I have to say, your assistant Toru did a splendid job with that shot. The angle, lighting, expression – everything was perfect."

Akihito stood up, gripping the phone tighter. He couldn't reveal that it was Ando, not Toru who took the photographs.

"Don't worry, I will still wire the payment to your account." Takeda laughed again. "Make sure you give Toru kun his share too."

If there was a hole, Akihito liked to jump into it. "I will," he mumbled embarrassingly and quickly pressed the end button before Takeda started teasing him again. Gripping the phone, the photographer marched into the master bedroom and found his lover sitting in the sitting area, scanning stock market reports on the computer screen. Wearing nothing but a long dress pants, Asami sipped his water as he tapped a few buttons on his lap top.

"You told Ando to send the photographs to Takeda, didn't you?" Akihito asked crossly. "And when did Ando take the photographs anyway? The camera was in the limousine until I told Ando to get it."

Asami's eyes did not leave the computer screen. "I did but it was Takeda's decision to put that as the main photograph." He looked up at the fuming photographer. "As to your other question, I told Ando to take the photograph using my phone."

"What?" Akihito raised his voice. "I don't believe you. Takeda said that the photo was perfect. There's no way that your phone can beat my DSLR camera."

A small smile graced the yakuza's lips. He took his phone, bypassed the security lock before placing it on the table. "You are welcome to inspect the phone if you like."

Akihito grabbed the device, checked the image folder and cursed. "You amateur, I can't believe Takeda was satisfied with this shot!"

"It wasn't the best," Asami agreed, standing in the process. "But if you asked me, you whacking the robber with the vegetable was definitely more amusing than the police handcuffing the robber."

"Arg!" Akihito walked to the bed and sat on it. "This is so embarrassing! Takeda was laughing really hard! I don't even want to imagine Kou's and Takato's reactions when they read the papers!"

Akihito lay on his back, covering his face with his hands. "You're a bastard Asami. Because of this, I have to stay at home for a while." He sulked. "It's too embarrassing to show my face at everyone."

Asami moved to the bed. He hovered over Akihito, pushing the boy's hands above his head. "Good, since I have taken a couple of days off myself, I will keep you company, Radish Hero."

The fiery eyes flashed at the yakuza. "You jerk! You – hnnmmm –" Akihito couldn't continue when Asami's mouth closed onto his, kissing him fiercely.

They missed breakfast and lunch altogether.

**_Chapter 23 - Owari_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: Do you think I should pair Toru with Kirishima? I have a few requests in ffnet to have them paired up together but I'm not sure if I should do it.
> 
> A/N 2: I was watching Takumi kun series (yaoi live action movie) when my husband walked into the room. He knows I write and read yaoi but to be caught watching a live action yaoi drama where two guys were kissing on the bed – it was mortifying. He scoffed and said, "Come on, I watched gay movies before." And he showed me an award winning Hong Kong gay movie which was more intensifying than the one I was watching. The worst part? He sat and watched the entire thing with me. (face palms)
> 
> Thank you so much to all my AO3 readers and reviewers! To : kuranakira, c0c0ly, Kaname143, Rekishichizu, Amy, lita0444, serenyty82, Ashida, BitterRose95, TingeOfSadness, existinnon and Lazenshia: Thank you so much for leaving a review! A big thank to those who left me kudos too!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t want to keep making excuses so all I can say is; I’m terribly sorry for the late update.
> 
> Thank you for all your insights on Kirishima and Toru pairing. I decided that I would keep things as it is at the moment. 
> 
> Beta-ed by RiveReinStyx. I apologize for any other mistakes. I was seriously sleepy when I was doing my edits. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Finder Series and its notable characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. 
> 
> Warning: This is a Plot-What-Plot (PWP) chapter and I apologize if it’s not to your liking.

The alarm went off on Asami's single diamond encrusted phone just before nine in the morning. Asami turned off the annoying bird chirping alarm quickly, not wanting to wake Akihito up. The boy was still sprawled by his side, dead to the world after three rounds of passionate lovemaking.

Pushing the covers away, Asami stood up, only to sit on the bed again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he waited for the dizziness to pass.

Beside him, his lover of two years stirred. For a moment, Asami thought Akihito had woken up but the photographer merely turned to his side and slept on.

For the next five minutes, Asami remained seated on the same spot yet the dizziness showed no signs of retreating. He gave up waiting, choosing to move into the bathroom for a shower instead. A wave of chill attacked him the moment he entered the shower cubicle.

It was unlikely that the temperature had dropped, Asami mused. August was arguably the hottest month in Tokyo, with temperature soaring up to 31 degrees on average. It had to be the excellent air conditioning he had in his room.

As he showered, he thought of the young photographer currently cocooned in the comforter on his bed. Asami smirked, pleased with the idea that Akihito was sleeping on his bed, well-spent.

Akihito hadn't completely gotten past of his bad experiences in Cambodia. The nightmares were less frequent of late but it didn't make them any less vicious. The contents of Akihito's dream had always been consistent, for Akihito reacted to the nightmares in the exact pattern. It began with Akihito whimpering like a child, begging Chey to stop the waterboarding torture. Then, he'd trashed his head side by side calling Asami's name, pleading him to come before finally screaming himself awake from the nightmare, bathed in his cold sweat.

Watching Akihito fighting his own battles only reminded Asami that he had really killed Chey far too easily. The yakuza couldn't go back to torture the dead Cambodian bastard but fate was on his side and bestowed him with three live sacrifices – and they were just primed for skinning. The men who ratted on him in favor of Chey paid dearly for their mistakes. By now, their bodies should have reached the seabed of the North Pacific Ocean

The trio cried, pleaded and promised the world to Asami but that did nothing to change their fates. The crime lord's wrath was unstoppable; his anger was tenfold upon learning that the men had mapped out a plan to kill Akihito should Toru fail his task. For them, death was inevitable.

There are more rats in the organization, Asami thought as he stood under the lukewarm water; he was sure of it. Whilst many of his men remained loyal; a few could be plotting to have him or Akihito harmed. He would have Kirishima and Toru do more digging into the employees' personal details later, Asami thought

Turning off the tap, Asami toweled dry his body and wondered about the chills he was having. He shrugged it off, knowing that he could not afford to take another day off. The hunting of Chey, as well as dealing with Akihito's nightmares had pulled him away from his legitimate business for days.

It is time to go back to Sion and look into matters.

Kirishima had worked efficiently, juggling heavy workloads between his underground activities and Sion but Asami knew his loyal secretary could no longer man the fort on his own.

As the crime lord got himself ready for work, he glanced at his sleeping lover. Akihito's steady breathing and unfurrow eyebrows indicated a peaceful sleep. Lips curved, Asami strode out of the master bedroom and found Toru sitting at his usual place with the morning edition newspapers.

Kirishima sat next to Toru, scanning the business news on his tablet. Both stood up immediately as Asami entered.

"Asami sama." They greeted simultaneously.

Asami nodded in response. "How are your injuries, Toru?"

"I am not a hundred percent fit but Kanzaki sensei has cleared me for duty, Asami sama," the lanky guard responded truthfully.

Kirishima stepped forward with Asami's coat. He helped his boss slip on the tailor made garment before retrieving Asami's work briefcase.

"What is Akihito's schedule for today?" he asked nonchalantly as he fixed his cufflinks.

Toru took out his note book, leafed to the middle. "Takeda san assigned him take some photos at a charity event at two. There's nothing after that, sir."

Asami noddded. "See that he stays out of trouble," he said and walked out of the penthouse without waiting for a response.

By the time Asami was seated comfortably at the back of the limousine, Kirishima immediately briefed him about his schedules for the day. It was jammed pack with meetings after meetings but they were nothing he couldn't handle.

"Boss, the external auditor called and noticed some untallied amounts in the documents we sent him."

Asami's eyes turned hard. "Which accounts was that?"

"NT Hopsital." Kirishima passed a few papers to the yakuza. "Ueda sensei alleged that the amount debited does not tally with the pharmaceutical supplies we received."

"Call Ueda and the NT director to my office." Asami's voice was icy cool. He scanned the report by Ueda, noticing the problem highlighted by the chief auditor almost immediately. For something like that to happen, it certainly looked like he had been away for too long. It was time to enforce some discipline in his subordinates.

Feeling nauseated from the reading, Asami placed the document aside and checked the time. Another wave of chill swept past him.

"Kirishima."

The secretary looked up from his tablet to the rear view mirror. "Yes, Asami sama?"

"Did you put the fan on full blast?"

Kirishima exchanged a disconcerted glance with Suoh before looking at his employer again. "No, sir. Are you feeling cold?"

"No," Asami lied, closing his eyes. This is going to be a long day.

Xx Business as Usual xX

The ambulance siren somewhere outside drew Akihito from his sleep. Stretching, he turned to his side. The right side of the bed where Asami slept remained empty but the smell of his faint cologne emanated from the pillow.

Even as the room cloaked in darkness, Akihito knew that the sun was probably at the peak position. He bolted onto a sitting position and grabbed his phone.

1.05 p.m.

"Shit!" Akihito flung the covers away, rushing to the bathroom to get ready.

He got out in less than five, not caring if he had showered properly. He remembered Asami washing him after the older man fucked him blind the night before so he shouldn't be that dirty. He donned his standard photographer attire: Jeans paired with white singlet and light khaki jacket. Finger combing his hair, he was about to leave the bedroom when he remembered that he had to wear formal for that particular event.

Groaning, Akihito went back to the wardrobe and grabbed the first long sleeve shirt he could get his hands on.

Who on earth demands a photographer to wear shirt, tie and dress pants? The photographer cursed as he tucked in his white shirt into his dress pants. The white shirt was a little large but Akihito did not pause to think if he should change.

Who cares if it's oversized anyway?

With some of Japan's most prominent celebrities attending the charity event, no one would be bothered to look at his oversized shirt. Hands reached into the closet again, he pulled out a black tie before walking out of the room.

"Toru!" Akihito rushed to him. "Are you completely recovered?" He asked, his hands clumsily fixing the tie.

"Yes, Takaba sama," came the monotonous reply. The guard took a step nearer to the photographer and pushed the struggling hands away.

"Allow me to assist you, Takaba sama."

"I'm not a kid," Akihito grumbled but didn't attempt to stop the lanky guard. With the rate he was going, it'd take him at least another ten minutes tying and another five fixing that damn thing into place.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Toru's gaze did not leave the tie. "I have orders to let you sleep," he replied, his fingers steady at the tie. He took a step back when the task was done.

"That bastard did that on purpose." Akihito turned to grab the camera bag. "Thank god I woke up on time or Takeda will fry my ass for showing up late." He checked the time again, cursed. "Shit; l have to leave now."

Toru followed the boy to the basement where Ando was waiting with the BMW. The photographer looked at the car, then at his guard. "Is there any Japanese car we can use? I can't ride an imported car to a charity event."

Akihito looked around the basement car park hopefully. "I don't want that sly Mitarai to take a look at the car and decide that I'm overpaid."

"Takaba sama, there's the Toyota Lexus," Toru replied, taking the camera bags from Akihito.

"Toyota it is," Akihito agreed instantly, not caring the model of the car. As long as it was a Japanese car, it should look less conspicuous.

Akihito was naïve to think that Japanese cars should look more economical. He slapped a hand on his forehead when Ando drove the sleek shiny silver metallic grey sedan from its parking spot. Apparently the Toyota Lexus did not look an inch less conspicuous than the BMW. In fact, they looked nearly identical. Akihito did not have time to argue so he merely slid into the back seat, cursing the innocent vehicle.

"Aren't there any other cars beside this?" he asked, eyeing the guards seated in front. "And what is the name of the car again?

"This is the Lexus, Takaba sama," Toru replied and immediately looked at his partner. "Are there others?" Toru asked Ando.

Ando drove the vehicle out of the building. "Yes, Asami sama owned a black Lexus FLA."

Akihito grabbed a mineral water from his camera bag. "And, does it look less expensive than this model?" he asked and took a few gulps.

It was Toru who answered. "No, it's a sports car, Takaba sama."

"And its starting price is 38 million yen," Ando added helpfully.

Akihito nearly choked. "WHAT? That bastard is seriously crazy." He quickly replaced the cap before he spilled drinks on the expensive leather seat. He checked the time and cursed again. "I hope I can make it."

"Takaba sama, our ETA is twenty minutes," Ando said as he turned into a junction.

Nodding his head, the photographer tugged at his shirt. Despite two sizes larger than what he usually wore, it was smooth and cooling on his skin. Akihito couldn't remember the last time he wore a shirt this comfortable.

When did I buy this?

Akihito only realized that he had asked the question aloud when Toru answered him. "You did not buy that, Takaba sama. The shirt you are wearing is Asami sama's."

The photographer stared at his guard, unable to form a complete thought. Finally, after successfully closing his open jaw, the photographer asked, "Toru, did you just say that the shirt is Asami's?"

Still composed, the guard gave a backward glance at his master. "Yes, Takaba sama."

Beside Toru, Ando offered a wavered grin, then looked away as Akihito's displeased eyes flashed at him.

"What the hell?" Akihito cursed as he looked the shirt. Now that Toru had mentioned it, the shirt did resemble Asami's many other white shirts in the huge wardrobe. Shit, I should have realized that it was the wrong shirt!

"When did you notice it, Toru?" Akihito asked, his face flushed from the embarrassment.

Toru kept his attention to the front. "Since you walked out from the master bedroom."

Flustered by Toru's reproachful tone, Akihito said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am not in a position to comment on your apparel, Takaba sama," Toru answered, his eyes fixed on the front.

"Ando, did you notice it?"

The younger guard shook his head. "I realized the shirt was a little large but it did not cross my mind that the shirt belonged to Asami sama."

"Damn it," Akihito cursed, "Ando, turn back to the penthouse. I'm going back to change."

Ando did not respond; he exchanged an uncertain glance with his partner. The lanky guard checked his time and did a mental calculation.

"Takaba sama, if we make a detour now, you won't be able to reach on time."

"But I can't go there in Asami's shirt!" The photographer protested. If Asami knew about this, I'll never live it down.

"No one would know that you are wearing Asami sama's shirt – apart from us," Ando said.

Akihito groaned. "Precisely; both of you do! He glanced at his guard, eyes narrowed into slits. "Toru, don't you dare text Asami about this." His voice was almost pleading when he said that.

"Understood, Takaba sama."

Leaning back against the expensive leather seat, Akihito crossed his arms. "Let's hope that the event will end quickly so I can get home before Asami."

Xx Business as Usual xX

Nearly two weeks off from work, Asami was ready to chew his subordinates alive for their poor performances. Nearly every top brass who went into the management meeting chaired by Asami trembled in their seats when they presented their reports orally.

Badly managed clubs, mismanagement, poor revenues and discrepancies were among the major problems Asami noticed in his two weeks of absence. Given that he was not feeling his best, the crime lord's mood was dark and unreadable, which gave more reasons for the men in the meeting to worry since Asami was known not to be very forgiving when it came to mistakes.

The hour-long meeting ended with every other top brass positively screwed for their incompetence, with two unlucky ones removed from their positions, permanently.

"Kirishima, inform the department chiefs to submit their reports to me by nine tomorrow," Asami ordered the minute he entered his office. "A minute later, tell Suoh to escort them out of the building."

"Very well, Asami sama," Kirishima said, scribbling the task on his note book.

Asami leaned his head against the head rest, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are there any reports that I should look at the moment?"

His secretary gave him a sympathetic smile. "Actually sir, there are a few," he said, pointing to a huge stack of files arranged neatly on the side of his table.

Asami usually wouldn't complain, seeing he was a self-proclaimed workaholic but at the moment, the urge to push the pile of reports aside was tempting. The annoying headache and chills he had since morning swept past him again. He closed his eyes.

"Asami sama," he heard his secretary asking. "Are you by any chance, unwell?"

Opening his eyes, Asami placed a finger around his temple, gently pressing it. "I have a headache, that's all."

Kirishima looked alarmed. "Would you like me to call Kanzaki sensei?"

"That won't be necessary." The golden eyes glanced at the pile of reports. "Reschedule the meeting at 8 this evening to tomorrow morning."

Kirishima bowed. "Yes, Asami sama," he murmured and exited the room.

Alone, Asami took a file and flipped it open. Trying to ignore the headache, Asami began the grueling task of reading.

Xx Business as Usual xX

The charity event started and ended on time, which surprised Akihito; considering celebrities were known to be late comers, even for country like Japan where punctuality is strictly observed.

The photographer managed to snap the photos he needed and aside being teased by Mitarai for the nice threads he was wearing, everything went well.

He bumped into Sanada Hideaki as well, a fellow journalist from the entertainment segment covering the event. Sanada caught him kissing Asami at the Sky Bar some time back and it remained a miracle that Asami not only had allowed the journalist to escape unharmed, he even offered Sanada an exclusive job covering Setsuna's Tour.

Amidst the crowd and time constraints, Sanada managed to corner Akihito where he excitedly reported Setsuna's tour. Akihito always wondered what happened to Sanada after the incident but seeing his friend's eagerness in hunting entertainment news made him felt somewhat relieved.

"Toru, if Takeda hears from Mitarai about my shirt and decides that I deserve a pay cut for being overpaid, I'm going to be dirt poor," Akihito said as he settled at the backseat of the Lexus.

"I don't think that will happen, Takaba sama."

Akihito checked his cameras and offered a half smile. "You never know what Mitarai would do. His need to surpass me is unfathomable."

"The shirt did not attract as much attention as the celebrities, Takaba sama," Ando offered.

Akihito pondered for a while. "True," he said, replacing the cameras in the bag. "I don't think that leech would bother, seeing that he managed to snatch an exclusive interview with the actress."

"Takaba sama, would you like to stop by Marukoshi to get some ingredients for dinner?" Toru asked but his hands were already programming the mart's location in the in-build GPS of the car.

Akihito looked at his shirt again before letting a long sigh. "Might as well. I ran out snacks anyway."

Toru nodded. "Ando, we'll stop by Marukoshi before going back to the penthouse."

"Roger that," the younger guard grinned and drove away.

Xx Business as Usual xX

For Akihito, shopping at Marukoshi had never been pleasant. Before the mart became his, the stuck up sales personnel would openly sneer at his torn jeans whenever he visited the mart. Now that Asami had bought the place, not only the staff treated him like royalty, he even had the entire fleet of staff following him around like obedient pets.

Two polar opposite attitudes with a thing in common – they both annoyed the hell out of him.

"Suzuki san, there is no need to follow me around. I'm sure you have things to see to," Akihito said politely.

"Oh, no. It's no trouble at all, Takaba sama. Your shopping takes precedence over other matters," the middle aged manager replied almost too enthusiastically. "We haven't thanked you enough for saving the store. Your quick and brilliant moves save Kobayashi san!"

Akihito didn't know whether to punch or thank Suzuki for that remark. Save the store he did, but quick and brilliant moves weren't what Akihito would use to describe his unheroic actions.

"Suzuki san, please – it is embarrassing." Akihito meant every word he said. He moved to the snacks section.

The manager pushed the cart behind Akihito and Toru. "Takaba sama, that is not embarrassing at all!" He protested.

At a point, Akihito got tired arguing with Suzuki. He figured that there was no way Suzuki would remove himself if he continued to speak politely. Placing a few items in his cart, the photographer turned to the manager. Using his most authoritative tone, Akihito said, "Suzuki san, I want you –"he said and was interrupted by someone calling the manager.

"Suzuki san!"

A woman Akihito recognized as one of the cashiers walked hurriedly to them, her decent walking shoes squeaking against the polished flooring. Worry etched on her lightly enhanced face as she approached them. "Suzuki san," she panted.

The manager's face turned stern. "What is it, Fujishima san? I specifically told everyone that I am not to be disturbed when Takaba sama is around."

"I'm terribly sorry, manager," the girl bowed, a few locks of her long hair tumbled down. "There is a sales representative from Asahi beer and he was very adamant about meeting you or the president."

"Where is the supervisor?"

The girl bowed before them again. "Kanbe san is currently dealing with him but he is already at his limits."

Akihito took the opportunity to push Suzuki away. "Suzuki san, I think you should go and assist the supervisor."

Suzuki's grey eyes looked at him. His lips opened, trying to protest and was quickly met with Akihito's response. "Suzuki san, you don't want another mishap to happen, do you?" he asked, referring to the robbery incident.

At the mention of the word, the older man bowed, muttered a quick apology and left with the girl.

"Finally, I can shop in peace!" Akihito said happily as he pushed his cart to the next aisle. "Do you know how suffocating it is to shop like that, Toru?"

The lanky guard offered no comments as he watched Akihito wheeled the cart to the drinks section. After successfully putting in a few more items in the cart, Akihito whirled around at his guard. "You know, for some weird reason, I got so used to having you around that I don't think you're that much of a pain."

Toru's dark eyes softened. A soft smiled graced his lips as he bowed. "Coming from you, it is indeed a high praise."

"Don't get so full of yourself yet, Toru." Akihito gave his guard a cheeky grin. "You're still a pain sometimes, just lesser than the rest –," he trailed off, staring at the rows of canned beers.

Sensing Akihito's sudden change of expression, Toru walked nearer to the photographer. The boy looked deep in his thoughts. "Takaba sama?"

His master gazed his hazel eyes at him. "I know you were merely following Asami's orders but –," Akihito touched Toru's arm. " – thank you for saving my life in Cambodia. I am glad you were there."

"And – I'm sorry you got hurt because of me," Akihito choked the last line out.

The hand that touched his arm fell and Toru knew that he must have shock written all over him for Akihito averted his eyes away from his uncomfortably.

"Takaba sama," Toru began after an awkward moment. "I may have been following Asami sama's orders but I assure you that I had no regrets taking the bullets for you."

Akihito smiled. " That sounds like something Haru-nii would say."

Toru actually returned Akihito's smile. "Haruhito san will be very disappointed if he hears that, Takaba sama."

Akihito laughed. "True. Haru nii can be an idiot sometimes but he means well," he said fondly as he placed a few cans of imported beer that Asami favored into his cart. "I think that's all I needed for now."

As he pushed the cart to the front, Akihito suddenly remembered that he hadn't gotten the eggs yet. Akihito groaned.

"Toru, can you help me bring these things to the front? I forgot to get the eggs."

Toru stopped him from sprinting off. "I'll get it, Takaba sama. You wait here," he said and went away.

Akihito watched Toru disappeared from his sight, his hands idly fiddling the packet of nuts in his basket. The nutritional facts behind the packet of nuts didn't seem interesting but he read it anyway to pass time as he waited for Toru to come back.

The argument between Suzuki and an unknown male had Akihito's attention diverted from the packet of nuts to the front. Alarmed something bad might have happened, Akihito left his cart and moved slowly to the front.

Suzuki had his hands clasped neatly in front; all the while shaking his head at the salesperson. The man, whose back was facing Akihito, was dressed in a black business suit. He was slim, slightly muscular behind that power suit and he looked extremely familiar.

"Sir, please. We simply cannot sell this product here. Marukoshi has its own set of rules to follow," Suzuki said desperately as he tried to reject the proposal from the salesperson.

"But Suzuki san, if you would give me five minutes – just five minutes to listen to our company's proposal, I can guarantee you that our company is offering Marukoshi a very good deal!" The man said, trying to argue his points across a very reluctant Suzuki.

Even his voice sounds like Haru nii. Akihito nearly laughed at the thought. Don't be ridiculous, he told himself. His brother couldn't be here doing sales. He was based in Fukouka.

"You are putting me in a very difficult situation, Takaba san," Akihito heard Suzuki said. "Our president, Takaba sama is not available at the moment and I am not permitted to make any decisions on his behalf."

Strange; he shared the same surname. Akihito peered closer at the salesperson, trying to be as discreet as possible.

"Your president is Takaba sama? Please, allow me to speak with him!" The salesperson said persistently.

Suzuki looked horrified at the suggestion. "Absolutely not! Takaba sama is a very busy man. He hardly has time to drop by -," Suzuki trailed off as he stared at Akihito.

The man caught Suzuki's stares and he too, turned at Akihito's direction.

As the man's jaw dropped wide open, so did Akihito's. Both men pointed their forefingers at each other, trying to say something but nothing came out. It was Suzuki who managed to break the silence.

"Takaba san!" he rushed in front of Akihito, blocking the photographer from the man. "You are being very rude to our president!"

"President?" The man's eyes were so huge that they were bulging. "President?" he repeated and forced his way through Suzuki. "What are you talking about? He's Takaba Akihito, my brother!"

With his mind still deciding if it was playing tricks on him, Akihito muttered his brother's name, "Haru-nii."

"Huh?" It was Suzuki's turn to look confused. He looked at Haruhito, then at his president before it finally clicked. "You are Takaba sama's brother?" He directed the question at Haruhito.

"Takaba sama?" Toru jogged towards them. Unlike the brothers, Toru looked worried at the scene unfolding before him.

"Akihito, what is going on?" Haruhito asked.

Akihito covered his face with his right palm. He had thought about the possibilities of his brother finding out the truth about his properties but he hadn't imagined it to be like this. Heck, he wasn't even prepared for it so how was he going to come up with an excuse?

And for the second time, Suzuki Kenta had innocently given away the truth about Marukoshi's ownership. The first time it happened, Kou and Takato nearly had stomach cramps from laughing too hard. That had embarrassed Akihito but this – This is a mess. Akihito let out a long sigh.

"Akihito." His brother's voice sounded more confused than angry. "What did he mean when he called you the President?" he asked again, this time grabbing Akihito's arms.

Akihito averted his eyes. "Ah – nii san – it's – ah –"

"Takaba sama is the owner of Marukoshi," Toru said without hesitation.

"TORU!"

"WHAT?" Haruhito nearly shouted. He shook Akihito's shoulder. "Akihito, when did you purchase this upscale mart?"

Toru was about to open his mouth again but Akihito was quicker this time. "Toru!" he shot a warning glare at his guard.

"Akihito?" Haruhito shook the photographer's shoulder again.

Akihito sighed. "Haru-nii, come with me. I'll explain everything."

It was only then Haruhito's grip on Akihito loosened. Akihito led his brother outside where Ando was waiting with the Lexus. Sliding into the car, he motioned his brother to do the same. In front, Toru took the passenger seat.

"Takaba sama, where would you like to go?" Ando asked, his eyes never left Haruhito.

Akihito remained silent for a while, giving serious thoughts about a suitable place for him to have serious discussions with his brother without interruptions. He selected the penthouse since there was no place better than Asami's fortress. Besides, he needed to change his shirt anyway.

"Can you take us home?" Akihito asked before looking at Toru. "Toru, can you help me to inform Suzuki san that I'll pick the goods later?"

The lanky guard glanced at Akihito. "I have made arrangements with Suzuki san to have them delivered to the penthouse."

"Thanks," the photographer mumbled.

The ride back to the penthouse was awkward and uncomfortable. Akihito glanced at his brother several times who seemed to be preoccupied with his thoughts. The elder Takaba's emotions were transparent. Yes, there was confusion but there were also hints of worry and anger.

The photographer remained seated on his side in the car, not daring to make casual conversations. What excuses could he give Haruhito? Should he say that he won the store by lottery?

That's ridiculous, he scolded himself. Maybe he could say that Asami employed him as the company president – he carried the thoughts all the way back to the penthouse.

Xx Business as Usual xX

Toru smelled trouble the minute he heard Suzuki arguing with someone at the front. Unlike his master, he recognized the owner of the voice as Haruhito immediately. He thought he could reach the photographer on time, but it turned out Suzuki was a poorer actor than he thought.

Just who would say that the company president is not around, and then turned to stare at him? Of course Haruhito would know.

Since things had escalated to the point of no return, Toru did the next logical thing. He contacted Kirishima via text. Giving the secretary a concise report, he requested for the next possible action.

Kirishima's reply was swift and it only bore a line of instruction.

Asami sama ordered you to switch on the video camera in the penthouse.

Toru texted back. 'Is there a video camera at the penthouse?'

'Yes.' Came the reply. 'Located behind the shoe cabinet at the genkan.'

Scary was the only word Toru could think when describing Asami Ryuiichi. He had never thought Asami would bug his own place since he was a person who valued his privacy. Toru supposed when it came to Akihito, there was nothing that his employer wouldn't do.

The video would most probably be wired to the lap top at Asami's office, so even without his reports, Asami would still know every word Haruhito said to Akihito.

Toru settled back in his seat as he watched Ando drove into the building where his employer stayed.

Asami Ryuichi is a man that cannot be messed with. And Takaba Akihito is a person that no one should try messing with.

Xx Business as Usual xX

Haruhito's reactions when entering the penthouse was something Akihito couldn't forget. He wasn't as vocal as Kou and Takato but the reactions were similar in many ways.

His brother's eyes widened, his jaw dropped a few centimeters as he stood rooted at the entrance of the living room, staring at the luxurious apartment.

"Haru nii, have a seat."

His brother complied, choosing to sit on the three-seater couch facing the television. Akihito went to the kitchen and brought two cups of green tea, something his brother favored. Placing the expensive glassware on the table, he pushed it to Haruhito who made no attempts to drink.

"Haru nii," Akihito began as he sat next to his brother.

"Where's Toru san and Ando san?"

"They are outside the penthouse."

Haruhito nodded before turning to Akihito. "Akihito, you have to tell me what is going on. Was Suzuki san telling the truth?"

Akihito couldn't see a reason to lie. "Yes," he admitted.

"How did you buy that place? You don't earn enough to even pay for rent, let alone purchase an upscale mart like that." Haruhito caught Akihito's hand. "Did Asami buy it for you?"

If there was anything about Haruhito, he wasn't stupid. Always the brighter sibling in the family, Takaba Haruhito had always been quick on the uptake.

"Yes," Akihito muttered again, finding it pointless to hide the truth from his brother.

Like a father whose son caught playing truant, Haruhito sighed disappointedly. "Aki, you are my precious brother. I really don't like the idea of you living like a mistress."

"I'm not his mistress; I earn my own keep!" Akihito denied hotly.

"No?" Haruhito gave his brother an angry glance. "Then, tell me what this looks like, Akihito?" He waved at the luxurious apartment. "You live here with him, go everywhere in luxurious cars and even have your personal guards. As if that wasn't enough, he even bought you properties. If you don't call this being a mistress, then define the word for me."

Haruhito's blunt statement hit Akihito right where it hurt; so much so that he couldn't even retaliate. He stared at his thighs guiltily.

"I don't intend to stop you just because you're with Asami but this –," Haruhito waved around the apartment again. " – this, I won't keep quiet."

"You know me, Haru nii. I never ask for the things," Akihito said quietly.

"But you didn't reject them either." Haruhito gritted the word out. A few strands of his perfectly combed hair fell in front and he pushed it behind impatiently.

"I told Asami that I won't have him keeping you like a mistress and discard you once he's tired of you." Haruhito placed a hand on Akihito. "You deserved better, Aki," he said gently.

Akihito's determined gaze met his brother's. "Nii san, I chose this. I can't escape even if I want to," he replied honestly.

When Sudou Shu made him choose between his career and Asami, he chose the former, only to regret it when he sat in the police lock up after the scuffle with the thugs at the park. His mind knew it; knew that Asami was a dangerous man but his heart refused to heed the warnings. So when Kuroda brought him back to Asami, Akihito told himself that he wouldn't run anymore. He chose this; he chose Asami.

Haruhito placed both hands on Akihito's shoulders. "I know that bastard was holding you against your will," Haruhito cursed. "Don't worry, Akihito. Nii san will help you. We can hide you and –"

"You misunderstood me, nii san. I don't want to."

The hands on his shoulders dropped. Haruhito inhaled and then exhaled loudly before he finallycexploded. "Akihito, wake up. Do you know what sort of person Asami is?" He stood up from his seat, his dark eyes burnt in anger. "On the surface, he's a businessman. Behind that mask, he's a dangerous man – a man who would kill anyone who opposes him!"

Haruhito knelt on the plush carpet, facing Akihito. "He kills people Aki," he stressed the fact again.

"I know," came the audible reply. "I know who he is," Akihito said; this time his voice was stronger.

"And you still want to be with him?"

Akihito nodded his head.

"Do you love him?"

The straight forward question from the elder Takaba caught Akihito off guard. Eyes widened, he stared at his brother's dark eyes. Haruhito looked grim.

"I – I –"

"Do you love Asami so much that you'll stay with him despite knowing who he is?" Haruhito probed as he shook Akihito's hands.

Akihito swallowed a lump. "Why do you want to know?"

"If your answer is yes, I won't question your relationship with Asami ever again. But if you answer no," Haruhito paused, ran a tongue across the upper row of his teeth, "Then I will use whatever means possible to get you away from him, even if it cost me my life.

The seriousness told Akihito that his brother wasn't joking when he said that. He hadn't thought about the 'L' word since he just assumed that both Asami and he stayed together to satisfy each other's urges. Now that his brother had brought it up, Akihito ransacked his brain, trying to make sense of his feelings for the crime lord.

"Akihito, do you love him?" Haruhito asked for the third time.

Akihito looked away and slowly, he nodded his head. "Uhm – nmm," was all he could manage before he felt his cheeks burned from embarrassment.

Withdrawing his hands from Akihito, Haruhito took his seat on the expensive leather couch next to Akihito and let out a long, dejected sigh. "I understand. I will keep my word. I won't say anything about your relationship with Asami again."

The weight on Akihito's shoulders immediately lessened. He smiled. "Thank you Haru-nii."

Haruhito offered a reluctant smile. "It was the hardest decision ever."

Both brothers were silent for a moment, enjoying a moment of quietness after the raging storm. Haruhito took his chance to sip the green tea. "It's cold."

Akihito gave a hearty laugh. "I'll pour you a fresh cup," he said, standing up in the process. "By the way, why are you in Tokyo, Haru nii?" he asked, changing the topic.

Haruhito followed his brother to the kitchen. "I was sent by the company to persuade the president of Marukoshi to sell our Asahi special premium gold beer."

Passing the freshly brewed cup to Haruhito, Akihito filled his own with water before leading his brother back to the living room. "Why Marukoshi? It's just one expensive mart. Wouldn't it be better if you market it in other local marts?"

Haruhito nearly scalded his tongue. "Aki, you're the president of Marukoshi, aren't you?" When the photographer nodded, Haruhito continued, "Then you should know that Marukoshi has more than ten branches, scattered around the four islands of Japan."

Akihito choked on the plain water he was drinking. "WHAT?"

"There have been a few unsuccessful talks between Marukoshi and our company. The boss sent me to Tokyo to negotiate with the president himself."

Overwhelmed by the information, Akihito could only nod his head. He didn't know that Marukoshi had branches. Most importantly, he didn't know that Asami had bought all the branches for him.

That bastard.

Then it clicked. "Haru nii, you said you needed to get the contract with Marukoshi right? In that case, I can help you to –,"

"No," his brother interrupted, putting the cup on table. "I know what you are trying to say but, no. I don't want you or Asami to award me the contract just because I'm your brother."

"But –"

"I have my pride, Aki. I want you to accept my proposal because it has business value to it." Haruhito smiled.

That, Akihito could understand. If it were him, he wouldn't feel proud if Asami had interfered in his job. A moment of silence had passed before Akihito looked at his brother again. "Haru nii, let's go," he said, pulling his brother up.

Haruhito allowed Akihito to drag him out of the penthouse. "Where are we going?"

Akihito ignored Haruhito's question and flung the door open.

Toru stood at the door. "Takaba sama?"

"Take us to Sion Headquarters, Toru."

"Why are we going there?" Haruhito asked the minute they were seated at the back seat of the BMW.

Akihito smiled. "I might not know about business but Asami does. We're going to get Asami to listen to your proposal and if he decides that it's good, then we'll have a deal."

"Akihito –"

"That is the least I could do, nii-san."

The elder Takaba sibling ruffled the photographer's hair. "Thank you, Aki-chan."

"Don't call me Aki-chan," Akihito scowled. "And Haru nii –," the photographer trailed off before continuing. "Don't tell Asami about our conversation just now." The photographer blushed, remembering the confession.

Haruhito snorted. "And let him be satisfied about it? No, I won't give him that pleasure."

Akihito laughed. "Thanks Haru-nii."

"Akihito, I have been meaning to ask you," Haruhito looked at Akihito's oversized shirt. "The shirt is too large for you. Did you get the wrong size?"

Ah, fuck. Akihito cursed as he stared at Asami's shirt in dismay. He had forgotten to change – and they were heading to Sion.

Xx Business as Usual xX

Asami moved his cursor to the red x button at the far right of his lap top, closing the window to the video he had just watched.

He smirked, satisfied. When Toru texted Kirishima about Akihito bumping into Haruhito at Marukoshi, he didn't expect Akihito would hold their discussion at the penthouse.

It felt like a mouse walking into its trap, Asami mused as he sipped the strong coffee that Kirishima had prepared. Akihito didn't know that he had security cameras in the penthouse and Asami had no intentions telling him that. They were rarely in use but the crime lord supposed there are special occasions that would require the assistance of the gadget.

Like today. Haruhito's confrontation about Akihito's relationship with him was foreseeable but Akihito's reactions weren't. A satisfied smile graced Asami's lips when he watched Akihito's confession.

Like a blushing bride, the boy had his eyes averted to the side as he openly admitted his feelings in front of his brother. Asami would take his lover to bed that instant if he were in the penthouse. He decided that he'd do just that when he returned to the penthouse – such obedience need to be rewarded.

Now, if only he could do something to the chills he had since morning. The yakuza massaged his temples again.

A discreet knock had Asami's attention shifted to the heavy oak door. His secretary walked in, passing a file in the process. "Asami sama, the director of NT Hospital is here to discuss the discrepancies in the medical supply purchases."

"Where is he?" Asami flipped the report open and immediately felt his head began to pound.

"Waiting at the guest room, sir."

Asami dumped the file on the table. "How is he, Kirishima?"

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up, smiling. "Trembling in his seat."

"Good," Asami smirked. "Send him in."

Kirishima bowed. "Right away, Asami sama."

As his secretary closed the door to his office, Asami put the thoughts of rewarding his lover on hold, slipping on his working mask. It's time to chew someone alive.

Xx Business as Usual xX

The BMW that ferried the Takaba siblings entered the basement parking of Sion and headed straight to a designated parking bay located near the entrance.

The guard tasked at basement duty immediately came forward to open the door for Toru. "Toru san," he greeted, bowing.

Nodding his head, the lanky guard buttoned the top button of his coat before moving to the back seat door. "Makoto, Is Asami sama still in the office?"

The young guard bowed again. "Yes, the boss hasn't left the building since this morning."

Toru replied with a discreet nod. He opened the door to the back seat, allowing the brothers to get down.

"Takaba sama, it's a pleasure to meet you," Makoto bowed. It was obvious from his salutation that it was his first time meeting his boss's lover face-to-face.

Never used to such formal greetings, Akihito returned the greeting awkwardly. "Uh – yeah – It's a pleasure."

Makoto looked at Akihito as though as he was star struck. "Thank you, Takaba sama!"

Akihito thought it was weird of the guard to thank him but he didn't elaborate on that part. Beside him, Haruhito looked composed yet Akihito knew that his brother was probably tensed about meeting Asami.

During Haruhito's last visit at Sion, he confronted Asami about their relationship. The photographer didn't know the details of the conversation since Haruhito wouldn't tell no matter how he tried to get him to talk. Asami wasn't exactly a joy to converse with, so Akihito was left in the dark about the details of the conversation. He knew the gist but it wasn't enough to get the whole picture.

As Toru led them into the private elevator that would bring them straight to the top floor where Asami's office was located, Akihito stole a quick glance at his brother. There was a worried look on the elder Takaba and the photographer suspected that the sole contributor to his brother's worried looks had to be Asami.

Whatever Asami had told Haruhito during their last meet, it wasn't pleasant, Akihito was sure of it.

That jerk, Akihito thought. If Asami had somehow threatened his brother, I'll kick that bastard's ass.

Xx Business as Usual xX

"So, Director Nakai, care to explain why the amount given out does not match the pharmaceutical supplies the hospital receives?"

A bead of cold sweat formed on the old man's forehead. Hands shakily flipping the document, he gulped a few times as he stared at the untallied accounts. "A – Asami sama, this has to be some sort of mistake. I assure you that the supplies are in order."

Asami retrieved his cigarette from his pocket and placed it between his lips. His dutiful secretary immediately bent forward and lit the stick.

"Let's just assume that the supplies were indeed in order. Then explain why Yanada Pharmaceutical Supplies still receives a monthly check despite the services have been terminated four months ago?"

Again, Nakai gulped uncomfortably. He raised his eyes to meet Asami's and immediately looked away. "Asami sama, I am confident that it is merely a technical glitch. If you would allow me a few days, I would definitely provide you a satisfactory report."

Asami crushed the half burnt cigarette. He pulled the drawer on his right open and retrieved his gun. "Do you take me for a fool, Nakai?" He snarled, pointing the semi-automatic at the director.

"Yanada Pharmaceutical Supplies is your company. You continue to provide me fake invoices even after I terminated the contract." The crime lord released the safety catch.

The man in his late fifties immediately left his seat and knelt on the carpeted floor. "Asami sama, please forgive me! I swear, I will return your money and tender my resignation. You won't see me ever again," the man sobbed openly.

Asami stood up, walked round his table and leaned against the edge. "Give me a good reason why I should let you live after you cheated from me."

"Asami sama, please forgive me. I am in heavy debts at the moment." Nakai sobbed. "The thugs, they'll take my daughter and kill me if I don't pay!"

Asami bent down, grabbed a fistful of Nakai's grey hair and yanked it up. "And you think I won't?" Slamming Nakai's head on his carpeted floor, the yakuza pressed the gun at the back of Nakai's head. "Let me remind you that whatever the thugs plan to do is nothing compared what I can do to you. Shall I demonstrate to you now?"

Nakai trembled violently. "No, no. Asami sama, please. I beg you. Please – please – please."

With his forehead on Asami's expensive plush carpet, Nakai continued to plead for his leniency, which annoyed the crime lord. The headache and chills he had since that morning hadn't subsided and with Nakai chanting on his feet, Asami felt that someone had just hammered a long nail at the back of his head.

He closed his eyes briefly, opening it again. "Kirishima, slice his tongue off if he say another word."

The bespectacled secretary nodded, hands reaching into the inner pockets of his tailored suit, pulling out a knife in the process. At the sight of the sharp blade, Nakai kept his mouth shut but that didn't stop him from sobbing.

The knock on the door had Asami's attention fixed at his secretary. "I thought I said I don't want to be disturbed."

Kirishima bowed. "My apologies, Asami sama. I did instruct the staff that we are not to be disturbed no matter the circumstances." He walked to the door, opening it a little.

"Suoh," Kirishima greeted, stepping aside for the bulky guard to enter. "What's going on?"

Suoh took note of the serious situation and quickly locked the door behind him. "Asami sama, I apologize for the intrusion. Takaba sama and his brother are here to see you."

Asami's left eyebrow raised. He should have watched the entire video before closing it off too soon. "Did Akihito mention why he wants to see me?"

Suoh bowed again. "No, sir. Even Toru couldn't be sure of the specifics."

"Where are they?"

"Waiting in Kirishima's office, sir."

Asami kept his gun. "Bring this garbage out and show him how I deal with people who cheat from me," he ordered the guard. "Be discreet."

Suoh nodded his head in response and went to Nakai. Hauling the man to his feet, the bulky guard dragged him out of the room.

"I'll escort them here, Asami sama," Kirishima said before exiting the room.

Alone, Asami sat behind his desk, and massaged his temples. Over the hours at Sion, Asami felt his headache doubled, chills worsened and his body weakened. He suspected fever but like his lover, he wasn't fond of medication.

He drank the coffee again and nearly spat the liquid out. Nothing tasted as bad as cold coffee. Grabbing the unopened mineral water on his desk, Asami gulped down half the bottle and placed it on the table again.

It was rare for Akihito to visit him at Sion. Most of the time, the photographer had to be blackmailed or dragged to his office so it piqued Asami's interest why his lover would voluntarily pay him a visit. And then there's Haruhito, Asami thought. Like Akihito, Haruhito wouldn't even set a foot in Sion if he were given a choice. Really, the brothers had too much in common.

The discreet knock had Asami's attention shifted to the door. His secretary entered first, followed by his lover, Haruhito and Toru. The yakuza noted that Akihito looked uncomfortable. He had his hands clasped in front as Kirishima led them to the sitting area.

Asami smirked, realizing the cause of Akihito's awkwardness immediately. The boy had worn the wrong shirt to work and he was trying very hard to hide it. Haruhito looked slightly uncomfortable, evidence that he had not forgotten about their last conversation. The yakuza told Haruhito rather bluntly during the last visit that he would not react kindly to anyone who intended to take Akihito away from him – Haruhito included.

"Akihito, this is a surprise," he greeted casually.

Akihito averted his eyes for a while before looking at the crime lord. "I – I need to ask you something." He sat on the visitor chair and prompted his brother to do the same.

The infamous eyebrow shot up. "I assume it's something of great importance, seeing that you asked Ando to chauffer you here."

The photographer fidgeted in his seat. "Yeah – I mean no. It's not about me but I need you to read Haru-nii's proposal."

"Proposal?" Asami leaned forward and rested his hands on the table.

"Haru-nii is here to meet the representative of Marukoshi. He's trying to sell Asahi premium beer in all Marukoshi stores –," the photographer halted before standing up.

Akihito's fidgetiness a moment ago was replaced by a flash of anger. "Speaking of Marukoshi, did you buy all the branches in Japan and placed it under my name?"

Asami glanced at his secretary standing beside him. "Did I, Kirishima?"

Kirishima bowed. "Yes, Asami sama. Marukoshi has a dozen branches located throughout Japan, with Tokyo as the main branch. Takaba sama is listed as the President and CEO of Marukoshi Corp."

Asami glanced at Haruhito, who looked shocked beyond words. Then, he rested his gaze on his lover. "I did."

Infuriated by Asami's nonchalant answer, Akihito slammed his hands on Asami's desk. "Are you crazy? You bought all the stores and placed it under my name?"

"If you had put your journalist skills into good use, you would have found out immediately."

Akihito looked away for a while, embarrassed that Asami had hit him at the sore spot. "I –I still think you have a few loose screws on your head. In the first place, I don't need so many stores."

"Pardon my interruption, Asami sama," Kirishima interrupted, "Takaba sama, Marukoshi did not have multiple proprietors to begin with. That is why when Asami sama bought it, he had to buy the entire corporation."

"But – but –" Akihito sat on the chair again.

"Akihito," Asami cut in. "You haven't stated your real purpose of being here yet."

"Oh – right," the photographer replied, his anger and forgotten immediately. "Haru-nii, your proposal?" He held out his hand.

Astounded by Akihito's bluntness in front of Asami, it took a moment for the elder Takaba sibling to snap out of it. He rummaged through his briefcase, pulling out a folder before passing to Akihito.

"What is this?" Asami took the offered file, flipping it open. The words seemed to be jumping all over the place as his head began to pound again.

"It's Haru-nii's proposal for Marukoshi," the photographer explained, looking at his brother.

"Marukoshi is your company, Akihito," Asami reminded his lover. "You are free to grant proposals or amend anything that you deem fit."

It was Haruhito who answered, "Asami san, I don't want my brother to accept my proposal just because we're brothers. I do not condone nepotism; I have my pride."

"Since I'm clueless about business, the least I can do is to bring his proposal to you. You are familiar with these stuff; you'd know what is good or bad." Akihito's hazel eyes flashed at the crime lord, determined. "Read the proposal, Asami. If you think it's not beneficial to the company, I'll reject it."

Asami looked at the neatly arranged folder again. "All right, give me a concise report of the proposal."

Haruhito sat up straight. "This is a proposal for Marukoshi to sell Asahi premium beers."

Asami closed the file, finding it difficult to concentrate. He passed it to Kirishima. "Marukoshi doesn't sell locally produced alcoholic beverages."

"I am aware of the fact," Haruhito stood up. "That's why I propose to have the new premium blend beer to be sold exclusively at Marukoshi and a few other prestigious clubs in Japan –" Haruhito halted.

"It is a win-win situation. Marukoshi will be the sole dealer of the beer and it will also create an impression that beer is an exclusive blend that can only be found at upscale marts like Marukoshi," Haruhito continued when he noticed Asami did not offer much reaction to his initial explanations.

Leaning back against the leather seat, the crime lord rested his elbows on the arm rest. "I don't see how it that can be a win-win situation for Marukoshi. It sounded like you're trying to do branding for the premium beer at Marukoshi's expense."

Haruhito showed his top sales manager prowess immediately. "Asami san, I understand your concerns but at page four of the proposal; we listed the percentage of interests and benefits for Marukoshi."

"Kirishima, what do you think of the proposal?" Asami asked.

The secretary closed the file. "It looked promising, Asami sama. The remunerations are satisfactory but I will need more time with the proposal before I can offer a more concrete report."

Asami nodded his head. "Leave the proposal here. Kirishima will get back to you in a few days."

Haruhito looked so happy that he could jump. "Thank you." He bowed before turning to Akihito. "Thanks, Aki chan."

"Don't call me Aki-chan," Akihito grumbled but he too, had a smile plastered on his face.

Haruhito stood up, bowed slightly. "I look forward to hearing a favorable reply from you," he said to Asami and turned to Akihito. "By the way, do you know how to get to this club called The Fixer? It is one of the clubs targeted by our company and I am trying my luck there."

Akihito nearly fell from his chair. "Nii san," he stuttered. "Here's the thing – uhm – The Fixer – uhm –"

"Takaba san, you can leave your proposal for The Fixer with me," Kirishima said, pushing his spectacles up.

"The Fixer belongs to you?" Haruhito directed the question at Asami, mildly surprised with the fact.

"No, The Fixer belongs to Akihito," Asami stated.

"Asami, you bastard!" Akihito spewed. He didn't want to look at his brother now, knowing that he'd be furious. The idea of Akihito owning a chain of upscale marts had only started to sink in to Haruhito; and Akihito couldn't imagine his brother's reactions if he found out about his other properties.

Akihito was thinking of a plausible excuse when his brother spoke. "At this stage, I am not surprise with what Akihito owns."

It was Akihito's turn to look surprise. "Haru-nii?"

The elder sibling patted the photographer's shoulder and offered a reluctant smile. "Akihito, I am not stupid. I can figure out things on my own." He looked at the crime lord. "I'm sure he has more properties than that, am I correct to assume so?"

Still seated, the yakuza curved a thin smile. "Like I've told you before in our previous meeting, I am pleased that you are at least intelligent."

Haruhito smirked in response. Retrieving his briefcase, he took out another file, placing it on Asami's desk. He turned to Akihito. "I still have work to do; can we meet tomorrow at noon for lunch before my flight?"

Akihito could only nod his head as he watched his brother left the room with Kirishima. Alone with Asami, the photographer sat at the sitting area in the office, unsure of what to say.

"Come here, Akihito." Asami's voice was low, husky and it sounded slightly hoarse.

"Why – why should I?" The photographer asked nervously; fully aware of Asami's intentions.

"I can go there and get you if you like."

Cheeks crimson, Akihito stood up and slowly walked around the table until he stood in front of the crime lord. He kept his head down, choosing to stare at his own shoes rather than looking at Asami's godly sculptured face.

A single hand traced gently along Akihito's arm before yanking the photographer forward. Akihito yelped in surprised and before he could start protesting, he found himself straddling Asami with his waist locked tight in his lover's strong arms.

"What the hell are you –" Akihito's protest died down when he felt Asami's lean fingers tracing his lips. The photographer shivered, despite Asami's fingers was warm.

"You feel a little warm," Akihito muttered, looking away.

His lover smirked. "That's because you are shivering. Did you miss me that much, Akihito?"

"You conceited bastard. It's not because of you."

"Then, care to tell me why you are wearing my shirt?" Asami popped the first button of the shirt.

Fuck. Akihito forgot that he was still wearing Asami's shirt. Cheeks burned from embarrassment, he made a silly attempt to cover the white shirt. "I wore the wrong shirt, that's all."

Asami cupped his hand on Akihito's cheeks. "Really? Showing up in my office in my shirt, I couldn't think of anything but an invitation to be taken."

Shoving at the older man, Akihito climbed off his lap. "Bastard, if you think I'm going to have sex here with you, think again." He turned to walk away.

Instead of letting Akihito go like he usually did, Asami stood up and caught his hand. Akihito was mildly surprised with the yakuza's unusual actions, so much so that he didn't protest when Asami crushed his mouth onto his.

His lips were hot on Akihito's, to a point that it was almost burning.

Burning. The word registered in Akihito's partially functioning brain. He broke the kiss, gazed at the crime lord.

Asami's face looked slightly flushed, pale in comparison to his usual looks. "Asami, are you –" Akihito didn't have time to finish the question when his lover staggered slightly forward.

"Hey!" Akihito managed to steady the crime lord. He placed a hand on Asami's forehead, withdrawing it almost immediately. "Hey, you have a fever!" He said in a somewhat panicked voice.

Assisting Asami to the couch, Akihito made him sit before pacing around the office, panicked. He had only seen Asami ill once but it was Kirishima who took charge of the crime lord so Akihito hadn't experience it firsthand.

Calm down, Akihito! He scolded himself. The first logical thing is to call Kirishima. He went to Asami's desk but as he picked up the phone, he realized that he didn't know the number to Kirishima's office. The photographer reached for his phone next but it wasn't there in his pockets.

Damn it. He cursed, he must have left the phone in his backpack and the said backpack was currently with Toru. Left without a choice, he rushed out of Asami's office to the secretary department where Kirishima's office was located.

"Takaba sama, what's going on?" Kirishima asked when Akihito pushed door open.

Panting, the photographer replied, "Asami – Asami – he's –"

Kirishima need no further explanation. Following Akihito into Asami's office, the bespectacled secretary went to Asami, checking his temperature.

"Takaba sama," he said, shrugging off his black coat. "Call Suoh. Have him chauffer Kanzaki sensei here immediately."

"My phone is not with me," Akihito barely finished the sentence when Kirishima handed Asami's phone to him.

Akihito fumbled with his lover's expensive phone, searching for Suoh's number. He called the chief, relayed Kirishima's orders hurriedly before checking on his lover again. Eyes closed, Asami had a hand covering his eyes as he tried to breathe normally.

Behind him, Akihito heard the door sliding. Kirishima had opened Asami's private quarters connecting to the office; the same one Akihito was in when he was sick.

"Takaba sama, assist Asami sama to the bed."

Nodding his head, the photographer supported the crime lord to the bed inside the room. He pulled off Asami's expensive leather shoes, arranging them neatly next to the bed. With the help of Kirishima, together they stripped off Asami's coat and vest.

"I'm going to see to Asami sama's meals. Please sponge him until Kanzaki sensei is here." Kirishima bowed and left the room.

Akihito tugged at the crime lord's black tie, pulling it free. As Akihito unbuttoned Asami's white shirt, the older man caught his hands. The photographer glanced at the crime lord but he was already asleep.

Gently, Akihito withdrew his fingers and continued his task. By the time he reached Asami's belt, his cheeks flushed, remembering that he had just performed the same task the night before.

Great, now I am the big fucking pervert. The photographer scolded himself as he focused at unbuckling the belt. He decided against removing Asami's dress pants, not trusting himself to behave if he did. After covering Asami with a comforter, he sponged his lover's forehead and neck, just like Kirishima had instructed and waited for Kanzaki sensei.

Kirishima returned with a small army. Kanzaki sensei brought an assistant and two nurses while Suoh, Ando and Toru tagged behind the doctor.

"Takaba sama, if you would wait outside for a moment," Kanzaki said gently.

Toru led the photographer to Asami's leather armchair, where he plopped into it, exhausted. Akihito was thankful that Kirishima was around to take charge or he'd be lost. Asami looked so vulnerable that it almost tore his heart looking at the crime lord.

Asami had always looked formidable. With his golden penetrating eyes and a dangerous aura, the crime lord was impenetrable. Looking at his lover now, Akihito realized that even the most powerful crime lord in Japan could succumb to normal, petty illness like fever.

"Kanzaki sensei, how is Asami sama?" Akihito heard Kirishima's concern voice asking. He stood up, walking to the doctor.

The elderly doctor passed the stethoscope to his assistant. "He has high fever. Judging from his condition, I suspect he had it since last night. Asami sama's condition worsened since it went untreated."

"How long will it take for him to recover?" Kirishima asked again.

"A good night's rest will help but I suggest bed rest for two days. I've given him a jab and he should see improvements in a few hours. " He bowed and left the room, with Suoh and Ando escorting them back to the hospital.

"Takaba sama," Kirishima checked the time on his wrist watch. "It's nearly 7. You should go back to the penthouse and get some rest."

Akihito walked into the room, sitting on the bed. "No," he said. "I'll stay here."

Knowing that it would be futile to argue, Kirishima offered the boy a small smile. "Very well; I'll be here at my office if you need me," he said and left the room.

Alone in the huge office, Akihito padded around the private quarters. Asami was asleep after the medication and there was a small wet cloth on top of his forehead. The buttons on Asami's white shirt were undone, exposing his muscular chest. Unable to help himself, Akihito ran his fingers across Asami's chest, marveling at the man's well-toned body.

Akihito, stop it! As if the chest was laced with poison, Akihito kept his hand immediately. He stared at his work backpack Toru had brought in a while ago, and then turned to look at the lap top in the room.

Grabbing his bag, Akihito sat in front of the lap top. He might as well get some work done whilst he wait for the yakuza to come around.

Xx Business as Usual xX

The sound of the mouse clicking woke Asami from his rest. He blinked a few times; surprised that he was at the private quarters in his office. Already, he felt better. The headache, body ache and chills he had been experiencing since morning were no longer persistent.

Turning sideways, Asami noticed his delectable lover sitting in front of the computer. Akihito's eyes were fixed at the screen as he steadily worked on Asami's lap top. The buttons of Akihito's white shirt – no, his white shirt – were undone and the boy was stripped to his boxers as he continued working. Out of habit, Akihito bit his lower lip and cursed under his breath when he made mistakes with the photo he was editing.

Asami sat up, alerting Akihito immediately. Leaving the work he was working on, the photographer walked to the bed. "Feel better?"

When Asami did not answer, the boy came forward and placed a hand on the yakuza's forehead, gauging the temperature. "Looks like the fever had subsided," he said, relieved as he watched Asami removed his white shirt.

Damn Asami and his well-tones chest.

Looking away, Akihito crossed his arms. "Japan's most notorious crime lord getting sick; if it gets out, you'd be the laughing stock."

Asami smirked, pushing the boy on the bed, pinning him beneath him. "Then, it's lucky no one knew about it."

"You forgot that I do," Akihito grinned. "I can still sell your sickly photos to the press and make big money out of it."

Asami pushed Akihito's hands above his head, tightening his grip in the process. "If that ever happens, consider yourself living permanently in the penthouse, on my bed."

"Perverted bastard."

"Who's the pervert now? Touching me when I was unwell, all the while wearing my shirt."

The blush on the boy's cheeks deepened. "You knew!" His eyes looked away before it flared up again. "You should have told me; and I didn't wear your shirt because I wanted to. I grabbed the wrong shirt this morning!"

Asami contemplated if he should tell Akihito about the confession but since that would alert his lover that he was eavesdropping on him, Asami decided that he'd keep the little dirty secret to himself.

Perhaps he'd force a confession out of Akihito during one of their bed activities. For now, he thought as he nuzzled his lover's neck, he'll enjoy the offering bestowed in front of him.

"Kirishima – ah – he has prepared you dinner," Akihito stifled a moan as Asami slid his hand inside Akihito's black boxers.

"Later," he replied. "You look extremely lewd in my shirt, Akihito," he said, closing his hand on Akihito's hardened cock.

"Ah – you – pervert!"

The crime lord slipped a finger inside his young lover. "Since you've been such a good boy lately, let me reward you."

Using his final ounce of energy, Akihito pushed the crime lord away. "Kanzaki sensei said you need to rest. Besides –," Akihito gave his lover a cocky grin. "You're so weak right now that I doubt you can even move."

Asami smirked. He pulled the boy to the bed again. "I supposed you're right. Since we have to put our activities on hold, then I'll have you join me in bed. We'll rest for now."

Akihito allowed himself to be pulled into Asami's arms. Resting his head on Asami's shoulders, he yawned. "Don't misunderstand Asami. Once you're well enough, you have to fuck me blind."

The crime lord stroke Akihito's hair. "I'll look forward to chaining you to the bed."

The boy didn't answer. He was already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I received many requests to write a ‘big fight’ scene between Asami and Akihito. I totally suck at writing that but I’d like to challenge myself. I can’t promise when I can write that scene out but I will write it! 
> 
> A/N2: Thank you so much for sticking with me so far. I am humbled that so many readers are reading this little fiction of mine. I’m on cloud nine! 
> 
> To: Aida09, Rikacatchip, serenyty82, Account Deleted, helloexohello, KuranAkira, jin, jess, BitterRose95, existinnon, mawaflowa, ptgreen, Evolution2X, Rahkesh135 - Thank you for leaving comments!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Before writing a chapter, I usually promise myself that I'd write something short, about 6,000 to 8,000 words at most but I always, ALWAYS ended up exceeding the number of words! (slaps hand on forehead)
> 
> Special thanks to FanofBellaandEdward, lostsoul072, yaoimom, for providing the reasons to the fight. And Happy Birthday to Nbsiren and finderlov! (Sorry I couldn't post this on your birthday!)
> 
> Beta-ed by RiveReinStyx. You are awesome!
> 
> Disclaimer : Finder Series and its characters are properties of Yamane Ayano. No profit is made from writing this fan fiction.
> 
> Warnings: OOC

**Business as Usual - Chapter 25**

_His back rested on a hard surface; hands bound painfully above his head. The thin cloth covering his eyes offered a glint of light but not clear enough to see the man standing near him. He could however, see the man's mouth tightened to the width of a scalpel blade._

" _What's going on?" Akihito asked, slightly confused._

_The man did not answer. With a snap of his pudgy fingers, a cloth was on Akihito's face. He then panicked, knowing exactly what would be done to him._

' _No_ _—'_ _he screamed silently. 'Asami, please help me.'_

 _Akihito opened his mouth, only to be met with large amount of water pouring onto him. He tried to hold his breath but his captors realized his intentions and fisted his stomach. As Akihito screamed in pain, water_ _–_ _lots of water entered his lungs. He tried to expel the water but the more he did, the more he choked. Beside him, he heard two shots and Toru's life drained away as he whispered Akihito's name._

' _Toru!' Akihito's mind screamed silently, shaking his head."Asami, please."_

" _Die now, Asami's whore!" Chey snarled._

' _No, please_ _–_ _no. I can_ _'_ _t breathe!_ _'_ _Akihito pleaded yet Chey merely answered by pouring more water on his face._

" _Die!" Chey laughed._

Akihito woke up with Chey's laugh ringing at the back of his head. For a moment, he lay perfectly still as he tried to calm his raging heartbeat. Even after nearly two months his rescue from Cambodia, Akihito found himself still imprisoned in the nightmares.

Chey was dead; there wasn't a doubt in Akihito's mind. Asami hadn't mentioned about Chey after Akihito's rescue but from what he managed to dig from Kanda and Ando, the Cambodian didn't live past three hours after Asami stormed into the genocide museum.

Akihito closed his eyes, took two deep breaths before opening them again. Slowly, he turned his head, scanning the unfamiliar surroundings of the room. Memories of the previous night came flooding back.

 _We spent the night at Asami's office._ The mighty Asami was down, succumbed by a common virus called fever.

The photographer turned to his side, checking the time on his phone. It read 10.17 a.m.

 _It's time to get up,_ Akihito thought.

"Where are you going?" The deep baritone voice next to him greeted.

Placing a hand on Asami's forehead and another on his own, Akihito compared temperatures. Satisfied that Asami's temperature was already normal, he removed his hand. "I have to meet Haru-nii for lunch. Damn, I don't have a spare change of clothes."

Asami sat up. "I do."

Akihito's eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm not going to wear your shirt again, you perverted bastard."

"Did you dream again?"

The question threw Akihito off balance. Ignoring the question, Akihito swung his legs up, attempting to get away. Asami's arms were quicker. In an instant, the photographer was pushed to the bed, trapped between the bed and the yakuza.

The golden eyes were intense and with Asami staring so closely at him, Akihito trembled.

"Look at me, Akihito," Asami commanded.

Slowly, the photographer's eyes traveled upwards. "Did you dream about Chey again?" Asami asked again.

Akihito nodded his head before turning it to the side. "The dreams are less frequent now, I'm sure in another week or so, it'll be gone," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

Asami replied Akihito's statement by loosening his grip on the younger man's hands. Even as the yakuza remained silent, his face was grim. Akihito took the chance to escape from the bed.

"Shit, I don't have my clothes with me," Akihito said, changing the topic on purpose. "Even the clothes I wore yesterday aren't here."

The tight muscles on Asami's face relaxed. "Toru has taken them away and brought you a fresh change of clothes."

"Should I be alarmed that your subordinates came into the office when we're asleep?"

"He has orders to do so. Your clothes are on the chair," Asami replied, resting his back against the headboard.

Turning around, Akihito noticed his clean jeans, shirt and printed boxers draped on the chair. _Ugh._ He didn't want to think what went into Toru's mind when the guard packed his underwear.

"I – I'll go get ready," Akihito muttered and walked into the shower room.

The bathroom was probably half the size compared to Asami's bathroom in the penthouse but it was adequate nonetheless. He stood under the shower, enjoying the warm water beating on his back – and thought of his conversation with his brother.

His cheeks went crimson. _Fuck, did I really confess in front of Haru-nii?_ Akihito slapped a hand on his wet face. He was thankful that neither his guards nor Asami heard the confession or Asami would use it as leverage against him.

He decided that he shouldn't worry about that now. There were more important matters to think about; like his thinning wallet.

 _Damn Takeda. What month is it now? July?_ Akihito ransacked his brain for answers.

 _No, July ended two days ago._ He remembered that the charity event fell on August 1st, which meant today was already the second day of the month. _That sneaky Takeda, he hasn't paid me my wages!_

 _I'll make sure too stop by Mainichi Shimbun to get my pay and_ _–_ _Wait!_ Akihito's eyes widened. He did a simple Math and cursed. Asami's birthday will be in two days and he hadn't thought about what to give.

_Shit._

It was hard to buy a gift for man who literally owned everything. Not to mention Asami was a man with expensive tastes. Seeing he hadn't received his paycheck, Akihito doubted he could even afford a birthday cake. He needed to come up with a plan B – and fast.

Turning off the tap, the photographer wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the shower. Asami was already in his robe, sitting at the sitting area with a coffee in his hands. Where on earth the yakuza unearthed that robe, Akihito never knew. He dressed silently, putting on his boxers, then his white shirt.

The smoothness of the fabric seemed familiar. He took it off, checked the label.

"Damn it, Asami. Why did you ask Toru to pack your shirt?"

Asami merely raised his head from the report he was reading and smirked. "I like seeing you in it."

Akihito slipped on his jeans. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Just which part about me wearing your shirt turns you on?"

Asami stood up, tightening the belt of his robe. Walking towards the photographer, he nudged Akihito's chin up, staring at his displeased hazel eyes. "Every part of you, Akihito," he said, almost seductively.

Akihito slapped the hand away. Embarrassed, he turned his back towards Asami, slipping on the white shirt in the process. "Don't use me in your sexual fantasies. Pervert," he muttered.

Smirking, the crime lord left the blushing photographer and moved into the bathroom. Akihito took the opportunity to sneak out of the room to Asami's office.

Toru and Kirishima were already seated in the seating area of the office, in deep discussion. They stood up and bowed upon seeing Akihito.

"Since when were you guys here?" Akihito asked.

"An hour ago, Takaba sama," Toru answered.

The photographer blushed. "Can you – I mean, did you hear what we said just now?" he asked, referring to the conversation he shared with Asami.

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up and offered a small smile. "Every word, Takaba sama."

Mortified, Akihito rushed out of the office to the private elevator, cursing Asami.

"Takaba sama!" Toru jogged towards him.

Akihito crossed his arms. "Toru, the next time you pack Asami's shirt instead of mine, I'll Photoshop your head on a girl clad in bikini," he threatened.

Toru bowed. "I apologize, Takaba sama. Compared to Asami sama's punishment, I rather have my head on a woman in skimpy attire."

Akihito entered the elevator, rested his back against the glass walls of the car. Toru followed, swiping the key card before pressing the button to the basement.

"I have to warn you, my editing skills are the best in Mainichi Shinbun," Akihito replied.

His stoic guard did not even offer any reaction. He merely bowed. "I look forward to seeing the pictures, Takaba sama."

Infuriated, Akihito jabbed a finger at Toru's chest. "You are seriously a pain in the ass sometimes," he said and walked out when the elevator doors slid open again.

Akihito entered the BMW, requested Ando to drive him to the hotel Haruhito was in. Out of habit, he took his phone out, unlocked the screen to check for incoming mails and messages. And he found himself staring at the home screen in horror as the word August 2nd in bold lettering stared right back at him.

"SHIT!" he cursed loudly, causing both Ando and Toru to look at him.

"Takaba sama, is there anything wrong?" Ando asked.

It took a moment for Akihito to answer. He dumped the phone on the seat, staring at his guards in horror.

"Takaba sama?" Toru asked, concerned.

"No – nothing," Akihito answered.

He seriously had to think of something fast. Something cost effective and useful. Unless the receiver liked it, Akihito was never fond of buying decorative items as presents. He preferred something usable rather than what he labeled as a piece of junk hogging up space in the apartment.

Akihito was forced to push his thoughts on hold when Ando announced that they had reached the hotel. His brother was already waiting for him at the entrance and at Akihito's suggestion; they went to a family restaurant for lunch.

The siblings exchanged a couple of small talks about work and their parents before Haruhito became quiet.

"Haru-nii?"

Haruhito pushed the plate away. "Akihito, you sure you won't regret being with Asami?"

"Why the sudden question, Haru-nii?"

"I just wanted you to know that it's not easy becoming a yakuza's lover," Haruhito looked away, uncomfortable.

Akihito swallowed the last mouthful of his curry rice and sipped his water. He glanced at his guards, seated a few tables away before looking at his brother again. "Haru-nii, I know the consequences," he murmured.

Haruhito leaned back and sighed. "I won't say anything else, Akihito. But if he ever lay his hands on you –," his brother's eyes became fierce, " – I'm taking you away and I don't give a damn whether he threatens me or not."

"He threatened you?" Akihito gripped his spoon.

Realizing that he had blurted out the wrong word, Haruhito averted his eyes. "No, of course not! Did you think he can threaten your nii-san?"

It was painfully obvious that his brother was lying. Haruhito was nervous, fidgety and he wouldn't look at Akihito when he mentioned Asami.

A few months ago, when his parents came to Tokyo for a visit, he remembered Haruhito looking uncomfortable on day they were scheduled to return to Fukouka. Akihito was naïve to think that his brother and Asami merely chatted when he visited the yakuza at Sion.

It was pointless trying to weed out anything from Haruhito so Akihito didn't even bother trying. Obstinacy was something both brothers unconsciously share. He played the perfect host until it was time for his brother to board the flight.

As Akihito waved at Haruhito, his expression turned grim. Coolly, he slipped into the backseat of the car before ordering Ando to take him home. He'd have a long chat with Asami when he returned from his office.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Toru had never seen Akihito so angry. His master had both fists clenched by his sides as he stared outside the window of the BMW. His face muscles tightened, most probably trying to control his raging anger.

Beside him, Ando kept glancing at the rear mirror, checking Akihito every five seconds or so.

"Takaba sama?" Toru questioned carefully. "Are you all right?"

No reply.

 _This is getting bad,_ Toru decided. Akihito had never ignored him before no matter how angry he was. He regretted not eavesdropping on the brothers' conversation earlier at the family restaurant. That was a mistake on his part. He thought after last night, everything should be all right since Akihito seemed to be in high spirits that morning.

As they reached the penthouse, Akihito stormed inside without a backward glance. Toru followed Akihito to the penthouse, watched the photographer fumbled with the keys angrily before slamming the door behind him.

He stood there, staring at the closed door.

"Toru san," Ando called as he stepped out of the elevator. "Is Takaba sama all right?"

Toru leaned against the wall. "No."

"I wonder what Haruhito san said to Takaba sama. I've never seen him so angry," the younger guard said worriedly.

"I think I better inform Kirishima san about this," Toru said, reaching for his phone when he heard Akihito yelled.

"TORU!"

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_A few minutes earlier_

Akihito stormed into the penthouse, furious. He toed off his shoes at the _genkan,_ slamming the keys on the shoe cabinet with such a force that they fell behind the shoe cabinet.

Already in a foul mood, Akihito pushed the shoe cabinet away roughly to retrieve the bunch of keys- and found himself staring at a switch.

 _Weird,_ Akihito thought as he stared at the odd-looking switch. _Why would Asami install a switch in such a place?_ Unless it was used to activate something in the penthouse, Akihito couldn't think of a reason why it was there.

He switched it on and waited. There was nothing. He walked into the living room, scanned around. Nothing aroused his suspicions but Akihito wasn't about to give up.

_It couldn't be there for no apparent reason._

It was by pure chance that Akihito noticed a tiny red dot from a strange device next to the television. He crouched, examining the round object. Slightly smaller than a 500 yen coin, the device was attached to the small vase of similar color.

Akihito wasn't stupid. As a photographer, he tinkered with many devices before; and the small round device he was currently looking at told him that it was a high-tech security device.

Curling his fingers into fists, Akihito stood up. "TORU!"

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"Takaba sama, are you all right?" Toru barged into the living room with a gun in his hands. Ando followed behind his senior and he too, held a gun.

"Did you know about this?" Akihito asked, pointing his finger at the small camera.

The slightly surprised look from Toru answered Akihito's question. "When did you find out?"

For the first time in Toru's position as a guard, he didn't dare to answer his master. He remained silent, infuriating the younger man even more.

"Was the camera switched on when Haru-nii and I were here yesterday?" Akihito raised his voice.

Again, there was silence. Squeezing his eyes in helpless anger, Akihito commanded his guard. "Call Asami and tell your boss that if he doesn't get here in thirty minutes, I'm leaving."

"Takaba sama, please calm down. Don't –," Ando began but he was sternly interrupted by Akihito.

"Shut up, Ando," Akihito commanded and looked at the lanky guard in front of him. "Call the bastard."

Nodding his head, Toru kept his gun, dragging Ando out of the penthouse.

"Toru san, what are we supposed to do now?" Ando asked, his eyes darted at the penthouse door.

"I'll call Asami sama directly," Toru answered, his fingers already fishing for his phone. It rang even before Toru managed to unlock the screen.

"Kirishima san –,"

"Asami sama is on his way. Both of you stand guard at the door," the secretary ordered.

"Understood," he replied before ending the call. He relayed the instructions to Ando.

"Does Asami sama know what happened?"

Toru nodded. "Takaba sama activated the camera just now. Most likely Asami sama had witnessed everything in his office."

Ando gulped. At that moment, he didn't want to think what would happen if his employer and Akihito quarreled.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The wait for his boss to return felt like hours. Toru and Ando did as they were told; both stood in front of the penthouse as they waited for Asami to return from his office at Sion.

Toru checked his wrist watch. Seventeen minutes had passed since Akihito's instructed him to call Asami. _Thirteen minutes left before Takaba sama leaves,_ he thought.

"Toru san," Ando began worriedly. "What if Asami sama cannot make it at the stipulated time?"

"If Asami sama hasn't returned by then, I will go with Takaba sama. You stay back and report –,"

Toru could hardly finish his sentence when the doors of the elevator slid open. Flanked by Suoh and Kirishima, Asami strode out of the car, displeased.

"Asami sama," Toru and Ando greeted simultaneously.

"Toru, how did Akihito find out about the switch?" Asami's voice was icy cool.

The lanky guard bowed before his employer. "My apologies Asami sama, I am unaware how he found out. The shoe cabinet was already pushed aside when I barged in with Ando just now."

"Sir, Takaba sama was in a foul mood after meeting with Haruhito san," Ando added.

Asami's brow shot up. "The cause?"

Ando looked alternately at Asami and Toru and put on a dubious expression. "We were not close enough to listen to the conversation, Asami sama."

Nodding his head, Asami dismissed his men and entered the penthouse. Just as Toru had reported, the shoe cabinet was pushed away from the wall and the switch was turned on. Crouching, Asami found the cause to Akihito's reason for pushing the shoe cabinet. His set of keys, hooked in a small elephant keychain was lying on the floor, next to the leg of the cabinet.

Picking the keys up, Asami slid them into his pockets and walked into the living room. He found Akihito sitting on the couch perfectly still with a glass of water wrapped between his fingers. The photographer's eyes flickered for a second as he entered and slowly the fiery eyes rose to meet his.

"Akihito."

"You threatened Haru-nii," Akihito stated bluntly as he placed the glass on the coffee table.

Feeling that the conversation might take a while, Asami went to the bar and poured himself a brandy. "Did your brother tell you that?"

The photographer stood up. "Don't avoid the question, Asami."

Asami took a sip of the brandy, placed it on the table. "Your brother came to my office and I made it clear to him that it would be best that he doesn't take you away from me."

"You know he's my brother yet you threatened to kill him?" Akihito clenched his fists. "You bastard, if you do anything to Haru-nii, I swear I'll never forgive you."

Asami's eyes darkened. "I didn't go to your brother. He came to my office, threatened me and warned me to stay away from you." The yakuza took two strides and yanked Akihito to him. "No one, I repeat, no one can take you from me. You are mine, Akihito."

Akihito's hazel eyes burned at the yakuza. "I. Am. Not. Your. Possession," he enunciated every word.

"No?" The yakuza's voice softened; a dangerous sign. "Shall I demonstrate to you right now exactly who you belong to?" he said in a low voice, sliding his hands inside Akihito's shirt.

The photographer managed to push him away. "Stop using sex every fucking time to make your point; I am not your toy!" His chest heaved as he spoke. He glanced at the vase and spoke again. "As if threatening my brother isn't enough, you spied on me?

"The security camera was installed before you came to live here."

"But you conveniently spied on me and Haru-nii yesterday," Akihito sneered. "So, does it make you victorious knowing you got a confession out of me? If you think that you can tie me to your side because you heard me confessed, you're dead wrong Asami."

Asami's eyes flashed, as hard as a stone. "I've never intended to use that as leverage against you."

Akihito staggered back. "Ha! You think that I'm stupid? You make me live here, give me blank credit cards to spend; all for the sake of making me depend on you!"

Akihito's body shook with fury. "Who do you take me for Asami? I have feelings! "You shoved two guards at me; buy properties under my name and in return I satisfy you in bed. I can't even have a conversation with my own brother without being spied. What the fuck am I to you, Asami – your toy?"

When Asami remained silent, Akihito took the chance to continue. "Haru-nii is right; I'm kept like a mistress – a plaything."

Akihito closed his eyes. The tears were coming, he knew it. Taking two deep breaths, Akihito willed for the tears to stop. He opened them again and this time, the tears were gone. He flashed his lethal stare at Asami.

"A toy –," Asami repeated as fury took over. He pushed the Akihito's to the wall, slamming the petite body against the hardened surface, trapping the photographer with his own. Using a single hand, Asami caught Akihito's wrists and pushed them above his head, caging them to the wall.

"If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have two guards protecting you. If I didn't care about your damn feelings, I would have killed Ishida Atsuki and made life miserable for your brother," Asami nearly snarled.

"But you –"

"And if you were really my toy," he interrupted, his tone turned icy cool, "I'd put a leash around your collar, cage you here in the penthouse and use you for my own pleasure."

Using his last ounce of strength, Akihito shoved at the yakuza. "That doesn't change the fact that I'm a bed warmer, right?" He let out a humorless laugh. "At least I know how much my ass is worth," he said flatly and walked out of the penthouse.

"Takaba!" Asami growled but the penthouse door slammed shut.

Left alone in the apartment, it took Asami's entire will power not to shoot something with the gun nestled in his shoulder holster. He knew a fight was inevitable when Akihito found out about the security camera in the penthouse but Haruhito telling Akihito about the threat was something he didn't foresee.

 _Haruhito couldn't have told him; he has too much pride for that,_ Asami thought as he poured himself a brandy. Akihito wasn't dumb and it was likely that he manage to deduce things on his own.

Asami sipped his brandy, mood darkened by the second.

"Asami sama?"

It was Kirishima. The secretary had a worried look on his face. "The concierge called and reported that Takaba sama walked out of the apartment, unguarded. I've sent Toru and Ando out."

Nodding his head, the crime lord stood up. He gulped the rest of the brandy before walking out of the apartment. "What's my schedule like, Kirishima?"

Slightly shaken by the boss's cool tone, the secretary quickly answered, "You have a meeting with the Thai dealer, Kit to discuss on the firearm dealing at the warehouse in an hour. Do you want to reschedule?"

"No," the reply was curt. "Keep it as it is," Asami ordered, walking into the elevator.

As the car rode down to the basement, the crime lord took out his gun and checked the magnum. Satisfied with its condition, he kept it again.

He was looking forward to the Thai national pissing him off so he can blow his brains off.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito didn't stop running until he reached the bus stop. Panting heavily, he slumped on the long bench and took out his phone.

 _No way in hell Asami is going to track me down using GPS,_ Akihito thought. He checked his time and cursed when he realized that he didn't wear his watch.

Akihito couldn't remember the last time he was so angry with someone. Knowing that the yakuza had threatened his brother made his blood boil but when he found out about the hidden camera, he was beyond furious.

Deep down, Akihito knew that Asami would never hurt his brother. He was upset that Asami had threatened Haruhito, caused him grief and distress, instead of trusting Akihito to handle the problem.

And then there was the issue with the security cameras. He wouldn't have freaked out about the cameras but the thought of Asami had listened to his conversation with his brother triggered an unexplainable amount of rage.

Not only Akihito felt his privacy violated, he was furious and embarrassed that Asami had known his inner most feelings. The confession he made in front of his brother was supposed to be private and it was definitely not for anyone's ears, especially Asami's. Now that the yakuza knew how he felt, he wondered what would happen to their relationship.

Pushing the thoughts away, Akihito focused on more pressing matters. He ran out of the apartment with only two thousand yen in his wallet. That'll buy him three meals at most but where would he spend the night?

He didn't want to go to Kou's or Takato's place – their apartments were in Asami's radar. Besides, he didn't feel like telling his best buddies about the argument. It felt too female, too sissy for a man to discuss relationship problems with another man.

 _I should get going before Toru or Ando finds me,_ Akihito mused as he stood up. After making sure that he wasn't followed, he hopped onto a bus, not caring where it would take him.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"Ando, did you see Takaba sama?"

The younger guard panted as he jogged towards Toru. "No, you?"

"No."

"Where did he go?" Ando rested his hands on his hips as he looked around again. "Toru san, what do you think will happen? I've never seen Takaba sama so angry."

Toru remained silent at the question, not knowing how to answer himself. Throughout the years he served Akihito, he had seen many faces of his master: happy, sad, infuriated, frustrated but never furious.

Akihito wasn't a person who harbor ill-feelings so even if he fumed, he'd forget about it soon enough. That, in Toru's opinion, made Akihito an easy master to serve.

"Toru san?"

Toru looked at his partner again. "Ando, take the car and go to Kou's place. Takaba sama might be there. I'll try Takato's apartment.

"What if he isn't at any of his friends' apartments?" Ando asked worriedly. He really didn't want to report to the boss that he couldn't find Akihito.

"We'll just have to report that in," Toru answered.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The call came in when Asami was in the middle of his negotiations with Kit. He answered the call from Toru and immediately, his mood darkened with Toru's report.

Both Toru and Ando couldn't locate his lover. Akihito wasn't at his friends place, nor was he at any other establishments he frequented. The boy had always been intelligent; it was one of the reasons why Asami was attracted to the photographer. He knew, even without Toru's report, that his men wouldn't be able to locate Akihito so easily.

He wouldn't allow Akihito to be taken from him. He'd go to hell and drag the feisty photographer back if he had to but before he could begin his hunt, he had to finish the negotiations with four sneaky bastards in front of him.

The men obviously made things easier for the crime lord. As Asami was listening to the report from Toru, one of Kit's men slid his hands behind his back and drew out his gun. His assassination attempt was foiled when Suoh, upon realizing the man's intentions, pulled out his own gun and disarmed Kit's subordinate by firing a single shot.

"You pull that gun behind your back, and I'll blow your brains out," Kirishima warned as he pointed his gun at Kit.

Calmly, Asami ended the call, keeping the phone in his dress pants. _Perfect timing,_ he thought as he retrieved his gun.

Without a word, the yakuza fired three consecutive shots at the injured man before turning to the three remaining Thais. "Gentlemen, why don't you begin by telling me your real reason for today's meeting?"

The abrupt change of situation disconcerted the men. The gratuitous kill shook their nerves but they weren't about to back down.

"We'll gain control of the Asian market, Asami!" Kit snarled before drawing out his gun.

Obviously, the Thai national didn't stand a chance. Before he could point the gun at Asami, two bullets were already embedded in his chest. Asami didn't waste any time, he fired a fatal shot each at the remaining men, killing them instantly.

"Souh, I'll leave you with the clean-up," he ordered, leaving Suoh bowing behind him.

"Kirishima," Asami said as he sat comfortably at the back seat of the limousine. "Did you track Akihito's whereabouts?"

The secretary took his seat behind the wheel, "Unfortunately, Takaba sama turned his phone off so I couldn't trace his locations. He left his watch at the penthouse. What are your orders, sir?"

"Send the men," Asami ordered.

"Understood, Asami sama."

_Akihito, you're not getting rid of me so easily. You belong to me._

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Anger had made Akihito so tired that he fell asleep on the bus. The action proved to be disastrous as the photographer found himself staring at an unfamiliar surrounding after alighting from the bus.

Akihito refused to turn on his phone for directions since that would give away his location so he relied on the street maps and directions plastered in the middle of the street made for tourist convenience.

 _Setagaya._ Akihito read and cursed. How on earth did he reach the special ward of Tokyo, he never knew. He glanced through the map again and realized that the Soshigaya Park was within walking distance. Not knowing where else to go, Akihito dragged his feet to the park.

It was close to eight in the evening when he reached the empty park. There were several long benches, so the photographer chose a particularly long one under a tree. He ate the bread he bought at the convenience store, thinking about the fight he had earlier with Asami.

Akihito was still furious with the crime lord. _Who wouldn't be when the man you thought you could trust threatened your own brother and eavesdropped on you?_

"Bastard," Akihito muttered, tossing the wrapper into the bin. Laying his back on the bench, the photographer stared at the thin branches of the tree. He turned to his side and was giving serious thoughts about what to do when he heard an unfamiliar voice mocking at him.

"Guys, look who's here?"

The photographer looked up, almost groaning when a group of six walked towards his direction.

It was the man he encountered at the back alley near Sky Bar. Akihito believed the leader went by the name of Koga or something. Leading the gang of street punks, Koga smiled he walked towards him before forming a circle around him. From the way Koga and his underlings stood, Akihito knew that he wasn't stopping for small talk.

Akihito stood up slowly. "What the hell do you want?"

Koga licked his pierced lips. "The glasses boy who broke my nose, I'll make sure to repay the favor ten times more," he snarled.

 _Glasses boy? He must be referring to Kirishima_.

"Last time you were lucky someone stepped in to help you." Koga removed his belt. "This time you won't be," he said and ordered his lackeys to attack.

 _Just right on time,_ Akihito thought as he took his stance. He had been itching to hit someone all day and it looked like this was his chance. It didn't matter if he wasn't trained; it shouldn't be that difficult hitting a couple of punks on their faces, right?

And he was wrong. In a matter of minutes, Akihito was on the ground, groaning. His lip, spilt; jaws, sore and he tasted blood from the elbow jab he received from one of the men. Unable to regain his form, Akihito curled into a defensive fetal position, trying to block direct blows to his stomach and torso.

With the amount of blows he was receiving from Koga and his men, Akihito had no doubts that he'd be hospitalized for a broken bone or two. Just when he thought his bruised back couldn't take it any longer, he heard a long whistle and the beating stopped.

Gingerly, Akihito sat up, massaging his throbbing jaw. The long whistle turned out to be the police. Relieved that he was finally free, Akihito stood up, intending to walk away when a police pushed him to the ground and handcuffed him.

"Hey, why the hell are you arresting me? They beat me up!" Akihito protested as the uniformed officer pushed him into a police van alongside with Koga and his gang.

"Shut up," warned the policeman. "We have every right to bring you in for questioning."

And just like that, Akihito found himself in a six by eight feet prison cell at the police station. Courtesy of Koga who mentioned that Akihito was part of their gang, the policeman refused to believe that Akihito was a victim in the fight. Added that the address in Akihito's license was Asami's penthouse address, the middle-aged crew cut policeman deduced rather unprofessionally that Akihito's license was fake.

"But it's where I'm living right now!" Akihito protested helplessly when he was questioned.

"Nice try, punk," said Detective Kitahara. "You must have thought that we're stupid to believe that you can afford staying at a high class area in Tokyo."

He emptied Akihito's wallet. "Look at your wallet. You have about – ," he halted, counting the money. " – one thousand three hundred and fifty yen in your wallet."

"Ask the owner yourself!"

Kitahara hauled Akihito up and led him to the solitary cell. "You think I'm going to waste my time doing it when I know damn well you're lying?" He sneered, pushing Akihito inside before locking the door.

"Change your clothes and put them in the basket here," he instructed, pointing at a small bin located outside the cell. "Do as I ask or I won't be nice," he said again before leaving Akihito alone.

"Fuck," the photographer cursed. This had turned into a bigger messed that he thought. He cleaned his face and changed into his blue prison garb, placing his own soiled clothes in the basket as instructed.

Lying on the tatami mat, Akihito closed his eyes. His jaw hurt like hell, so did his lower back and thighs. But at least his accommodation for the night had been taken care of.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"Kitahara, did the punks talk?"

Kitahara dumped the file on his desks, eased his hips at the edge of the table. "Well, the punk leader by the name of Koga said they were just messing around while the guy who got beaten said he was a victim of street bullying."

Kitahara's boss, Captain Yamamoto looked at Akihito's particulars again. "He doesn't look like he's in the same gang." He looked up at his subordinate. "Any police records?"

The detective flipped the file and smirked. "One; and it's for the same problem. Assaulted by a group of bullies in a park –," Kitahara paused as his eyebrow rose.

"What?"

"Captain, this Takaba Akihito was bailed out by some high attorney. The case was dismissed shortly after," he said, passing the file to Yamamoto.

"What's his residential address?" Yamamoto asked, scanning the report. "Is it listed in the report?"

Kitahara began to feel uneasy. "Here's the funny thing. The address on his license had been changed. I ran the location just now; it's situated at a high class residential area in Shinjuku. And the owner of the place is Asami Ryuichi."

Yamamoto whistled. "The one and only Asami Ryuichi?"

"That's him; but I'm sure he's lying. I mean, no one lives in that area and carries less than two thousand yen in his wallet."

Yamamoto passed the file back to Kitahara. "Go check with Asami first thing in the morning. If Takaba is lying, we can book him alongside with Koga for gang fight and being nuisance to the public."

"Captain, is it really necessary?"

The captain narrowed his eyes. "That's an order, Detective Kitahara. Sion – Eight in the morning – sharp."

Kitahara groaned as he sat in front of his computer. "If Takaba's lying, I'll beat the crap out of his skinny ass."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_August 3_ _rd_ _, Sion Headquarters_

If looks could kill, the stare Asami Ryuichi gave his men would have dropped them on the spot. Thirty men or so crowded in Asami's office in Sion Headquarters at half past seven in the morning as they await further instructions from the crime lord.

The crime lord himself remained silent as he continued smoking his cigar. It was pin drop silence in the office as none of the men currently gathered in front of him dared to make a sound, fearing a simple mistake on their part would cost them their lives.

Suoh had mobilized undisclosed number of men to search for Akihito around Tokyo but none managed to locate the photographer. Akihito wasn't at his best friends' place, nor was he at any other apartments Toru and Ando could think of. It was as if Akihito disappeared from Japan altogether.

 _No, it cannot be_ , Asami mused. Akihito's passport was still in the penthouse so it was unlikely he had left. His men from Fukuoka Prefecture were stationed outside Akihito's parents' house, just in case that the photographer decided to hide there.

He looked at his men again before waving his hand. It was a cue for the guards to speak.

"Asami sama, we have searched through Takaba sama's usual hangouts but there is no sign of him," a man in dark suit said.

The crime lord did not say anything, choosing to remain silent. He took out his favorite gun, playing with the weapon. His men immediately bowed in front of him.

"We apologize for our incompetence, boss!"

Suoh stepped forward. "Asami sama, what are your orders?"

"Check hospital records for any emergency cases or outpatient treatments," he ordered and the men hurriedly left the office to carry out their duties, fearing a delay would cost them their lives.

Toru and Ando walked in the minute Suoh stepped out. The usual calm demeanor the lanky guard usually wore as strength diminished as worry took over. "Sir, I asked around and found that Takaba sama had boarded a bus a few streets away. I crossed checked with the company and managed to speak with the driver. He remembered Takaba sama getting down at Setagaya."

Asami leaned forward, both elbows rested on the oak table. "Continue," he ordered Toru.

Toru bowed slightly. "I went to Setagaya but none had seen Takaba sama. The guards are looking for him as we speak, Asami sama."

The crime lord nodded as his eyes narrowed. "Find him Toru," he ordered, checking his wrist watch. "I'll give you until midnight."

While Ando looked horrified, Toru didn't question the impossible task. Placing a hand across his chest, Toru bowed. "Understood, Asami sama," he replied and left the room with Ando.

Standing up, he moved to the large panels of glass in his office and looked at the city. The morning sun shone brightly as usual but Asami was deep in thoughts about a certain photographer. He considered Akihito's rage justifiable but to walk out on him? The photographer had better come back because if Akihito thought he could do otherwise, he was dead wrong.

 _I'll hunt you down and drag you back right where_ yo _u belong. You have no other options, Akihito._

The knock on the door had Asami's attention shifted again. He turned and saw Kirishima entering his office with his note book and tablet.

"Asami sama," he bowed. "The security called and said that a Detective Kitahara would like to speak with you."

Asami's eyes turned stone hard. "Problem with the Thais we dealt with last night?"

"I don't think so, sir. He introduced himself as a Detective from the Security Division," Kirishima explained. "Inspector Mori has also been briefed about last night's events. We would be informed if there are any movements from the Special Crime Unit."

"Send him in."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Detective Kitahara tried not be impressed with the building's structure. His mood was already terrible to begin with, having to stay up past one in the morning to deal with paperwork. Four hours later, he had to drag his tired body up to do follow up in some rich businessman's place. Kitahara arrived at Sion at eight sharp, as per the Captain's orders and was met by a well-dressed secretary cum butler at the entrance of the elevators.

The interior was equally as impressive as the exterior. When Kitahara entered Asami Ryuichi's office however, his eyes nearly popped from the size of the private office. The man behind the desk himself was another story altogether. Kitahara couldn't find better adjectives to describe Asami Ryuichi other than tall, dark and extremely good looking. The power suit that Asami wore was a symbol of wealth and his eyes – those deep, penetrating golden eyes could captivate any male or female suitors alive.

_How fucking unfair. Some guys have it all._

As those golden eyes stared hard at Kitahara, the detective was immediately reminded of his own shabby suit that his wife bought for him during a sale; and he felt miserable all over.

"Detective," Asami remained seated as he greeted. A quick glance at Kirishima standing beside him and the bespectacled secretary immediately went round the table, pulling out the visitor's chair.

Kitahara took the offered seat. "Asami san, I am Detective Kitahara," he said, showing his police identification for verification.

"And how can I be of assistance today?" The crime lord asked casually.

Kitahara fumbled with the small briefcase he had brought along before pulling out a few sheets. "It's just a couple of routine questions, Asami san. A guy we caught yesterday claimed to be staying at your apartment. The address was even printed on his driving license," Kitahara explained as he checked the sheets of paper, unaware Asami's eyes had widened slightly at the statement.

"There," Kitahara said, sliding a photo across the huge oak table. "Of course, we think he's lying but we'd like to verify before pressing charges on him."

Akihito's mug shot stared right back at Asami. Kirishima managed, just barely, to refrain himself from calling out Akihito's name. Asami himself didn't so much so react from the picture but his eyes narrowed in anger.

"He's living with me," Asami stated, trying to calm his raging temper.

Kitahara's jaw dropped. "Ex—exuse me? "

"He is currently living with Asami sama," Kirishima confirmed.

"Why was he arrested?" Asami asked quietly despite his temper threading a very thin line.

Kitahara looked somewhat troubled with the question. He scratched behind his ear guiltily. "He was caught by the patrolmen fighting in a park with a few thugs last night."

"Fighting?" Asami repeated.

Again, Kitahara looked away. "Well, he claimed to be the victim in the fight since he was being beaten up."

"And you immediately accused him of being guilty despite being the victim." Asami's tone was icy cool.

"Actually – " Kitahara interrupted, "We have not formally charged him. Takaba might not be lying about his residential address but that doesn't prove that he's innocent."

Asami leaned forward, clasping both hands together. "Indeed," Asami said easily before his narrowing his eyes again, "However, if it comes to my knowledge that the police has mishandled the case, I will take legal actions against you and the police department. I advise you to have your team of lawyers ready."

Before Kitahara could offer a suitable response, Asami cut him off. "Kirishima, have someone escort the detective out of the building."

The detective took it as his cue to leave. Pale, he stood up, dragging his feet behind him, all the while thinking if he could even afford engaging a lawyer.

"Asami sama, do you want me to call Kuroda sensei?" The secretary asked, his hands already rested on the telephone in Asami's office.

District Attorney Kuroda Shinji had been assisting him in far too many activities. It would be dangerous for both parties if Kuroda consistently represented Asami. Akihito's matter wasn't anything that his personal lawyers couldn't handle.

"No, call Hasegawa," he ordered, referring to the legal chief. "And get the team to draw out the legal papers."

As Kirishima rushed to make the calls, Asami stood up. "Get the car ready."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito spent the entire night tossing and turning, all the while cursing the bastard lover of his. He got so used to luxury that he found it difficult to sleep on the thin futon in his six by eight prison cell.

He did a lot of thinking about the fight he had with Asami and felt angry all over again. _Haruhito is family and if Asami thought he could screw with my family, he better think again because I'd fight tooth and nail with him about this._

Since he had time, the photographer screened through their conversation, line by line until he reached the part where Asami said,

' _If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have two guards protecting you. If I didn't care about your damn feelings, I would have killed Ishida Atsuki and made life miserable for your brother.'_

After unraveling the statement word-by-word; it struck Akihito that Asami had spelt it out rather obvious that he cared about Akihito.

_Oh fuck. Why the hell is this so complicated?_

Feeling lost at the newfound information, the photographer turned to his side, facing the prison cell and closed his eyes. He yawned tiredly and decided to think about it after his nap.

An unfamiliar sound woke Akihito up from his rest. He couldn't have been asleep long, considering his eyelids were still heavy. Still closing his eyes, his mind replayed the noise and realized that they were footsteps. Efficiently, he blocked the annoying noise and tried to sleep again but to Akihito's annoyance, they stopped right in front of his cell.

 _Screw them._ Akihito thought sleepily. He felt tired, cold and his head hurt like crazy. He wasn't going to get up for anyone's sake. Kitahara or whoever his name was can damn well wait until he got his well-deserved sleep.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"Takaba Akihito, you're free to go," Kitahara said flatly as he stood at the entrance of the prison cell.

It was the worst day in Kitahara's eight years as a police officer. Not only was he threatened by some rich bastard with legal actions, the team of lawyers and men in black suits arrived at the police station, making a big fuss about how he had imprisoned Takaba Akihito without adhering to proper procedures.

How the fuck did Takaba get someone so powerful behind him, Kitahara couldn't comprehend.

"Takaba, you're free to go," he said again but the boy didn't move an inch.

Impatient, Kitahara moved into the cell and was about to kick the boy's sorry ass for not getting up when another voice spoke.

"Don't touch him."

Kitahara whirled around and was met with a tall lanky man in black suit glaring at him. He recognized the man as part of the lawyer's entourage. Kitahara remembered him introducing himself as Toru, one of Asami's subordinates.

"Look, don't think you can come into the police station and act like a big shot. We have our own rules here!"

Ignoring the detective, Toru knelt next to Akihito and gently shook his master's body. "Takaba sama, it's time to go," he said.

Still, the photographer showed no response. Feeling slightly worried, Toru place his hand on Akihito's forehead and had to withdraw immediately from the heat.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?"

Toru glared at the detective before answering. "He has high fever." Unbuttoning his coat, Toru draped the garment on Akihito before sliding his hands under Akihito's neck and knees, carrying him up bridal style.

"He has to change!" Kitahara protested. "That blue garment belongs to the police!"

"It will be returned to you," Toru answered, walking past the stunned detective.

Suoh, Ando and legal chief Hasegawa were waiting for him at the visitors' chair. Upon seeing Toru carrying an unconscious Akihito out, they immediately stood up.

"What's wrong?" Suoh was the first to ask.

"He's running a high fever," Toru answered without slowing down his pace. He headed straight to the main entrance where the doors slid open automatically.

Ando rushed out to open the door to the limousine where Asami was waiting inside.

"Asami sama, Takaba sama is running a high fever," Toru explained the minute he laid Akihito in the car.

"Have Kanzaki chauffeured to Keio Hotel immediately," he instructed Toru before asking Kirishima to drive to the hotel.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The bruise on Akihito's jaw and cheek bone were so obvious that it made Asami's blood boil. His temper rose another two notches when he saw the blue drab Akihito was wearing. It was downright ugly and unbefitting on Akihito's beautiful skin.

"Kirishima."

The secretary glanced backwards from the passenger seat.

"Get Hasegawa to rush the legal papers against the police station."

Kirishima nodded and immediately made the calls.

The limousine ferried Asami to the basement where a group of men were already waiting. Asami carried the boy in his arms to the president suite and laid him on the bed.

The clothes were filthy but it was necessary to check Akihito's body before Kanzaki arrives. He undressed the boy and whilst the torso and stomach were bruise free, the same couldn't be said about Akihito's back.

From waist top, spots of blue blacks covered Akihito's skin. Angry marks were spotted on Akihito's shoulders while two large bruises decorated his lower back. Asami inspected the bruises, finding that the pattern most likely came from men's shoes. He scrutinized the bruise patterns, counted them and noticed that they came from at least four different assailants.

 _Someone will die for this,_ Asami thought as he bathed his lover.

Kanzaki sensei came the minute after Asami placed Akihito back on the bed. As the doctor and his nurses tend to his lover, Asami moved to the living room where Kirishima and Toru were waiting.

"Toru, find out who attacked Akihito. I want their names," he said in a tight controlled voice.

Toru immediately bowed. "I understand, sir."

Kirishima went to the bar and poured his boss a drink. "Asami sama, what do you want us to do after we have the names?" He asked, passing the whisky glass to Asami.

Asami stared at the amber liquid before downing the glass. "Nothing –,"

The guards looked at each other, obviously not used to Asami being so forgiving.

"—at the moment," the crime lord curved a thin smile.

Kirishima bowed, pleased that the yakuza hadn't lost his touch. "Then, we shall take our leave, Asami sama."

Kanzaki came out after Kirishima and Toru exited the room and informed that Akihito had high fever and dehydration. For the time being, he hooked the photographer up with IV drips and prescribed rest.

Despite the severe beatings, Akihito's bones remained intact and the bruises would heal in a fortnight. Asami dismissed Kanzaki before going to the bedroom where Akihito slept peacefully. He sat on the sofa, looking at the bag of drip hooked on the coat stand beside the bed.

It'd take Akihito at least four to six hours before he wakes up and until then, Asami had plenty of time. Asami stood up, stripped and walked into the shower. He might as well shower and get some rest, seeing that he needed all the energy to handle his lover later.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito's eyes slowly fluttered open, smiling. He stretched himself awake, realizing that hadn't had such peaceful sleep in a while.

 _Strange, the thin futon felt soft under him._ Still smiling, Akihito turned sideways and froze. _It couldn't be_ , Akihito thought as he blinked a few more times, focused and this time, his eyes widened.

He bolted up into a seating position, tried to get off the bed when he finally noticed the tube hooked into the back of his hand. Angrily, he ripped off the needle but his rough movements caused his hand to bleed.

"Akihito."

The photographer knew it was very feminine to escape when he was angry but he wasn't ready to face the yakuza yet. The entire fight had been so confusing and Akihito needed time to sort out his feelings.

Never mind how the hell he ended up sleeping next to Asami in some posh hotel.

The photographer wasn't even bothered about how he managed to get out of the cell. Who cares how he got out of the lock up? Such details could be overlooked. At the moment, it was more important to just scram and get out of the room.

"Akihito," Asami said again, pulling his lover back to the bed.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Akihito fought in futile as Asami tightened his grip on Akihito's hands, bringing them above his head.

"No, you're staying here."

Angry eyes flashed at the crime lord. "Fuck you; I'm not your fucking mistress. You can't order me around."

The golden eyes turned lethal. In one swift movement, Asami caged Akihito's hands with a single hand and slid his other hand inside Akihito's shirt. He pushed the garment up, pinched the perk nipples hard on purpose.

"St – stop!" Akihito protested when Asami's hands left his nipple to the waistband of his boxers.

Ignoring the photographer, Asami wrapped his hands around Akihito's hardened cock, fondling it roughly.

"No – it hurts!"

"Pleasing the master is a mistress's job," Asami growled. He pushed the boy's boxers to mid-thigh before shoving a finger into Akihito.

Akihito was dry, unprepared and the sudden intrusion made the boy yelped in pain. He tried to fight Asami but the yakuza was far stronger than he was. Helpless and in pain, he cried.

"St—stop, please. It hurts."

The begging seemed to work for Asami's grip on his wrists loosened and the finger that was digging in him stopped.

Asami sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows rested on his thighs. Head bent, the crime lord didn't speak.

The attack left Akihito visibly shaken and for the moment, neither men spoke. Akihito sat up, trying to get off the bed so he could get the hell out of the room when Asami pulled the photographer into his embrace.

Akihito was prepared to fight until he heard Asami whispered. In the quietness of the room, Asami's voice was barely audible yet Akihito heard the two magical words.

"I'm sorry."

He had only heard Asami apologized once. The memory of Asami uttering those words on the night he was rescued from Fei long's captivity was already distant. He couldn't even remember how it felt to have the great crime lord apologizing to him.

The tears finally fell freely as he felt Asami's gently petted his hair. It took a while for Akihito to compose himself before he finally pushed the yakuza away.

"For what?" Akihito managed to ask.

Asami nudged his lover's chin up. "Everything."

"Bastard," the photographer cursed softly but he felt lighter than he had for days. There was, however, one nagging question remain.

He looked at Asami again. "I know we stay together because our bodies are compatible but I –," he halted, finding the right words to use. "—I feel like mistress; someone you'd use for sexual relief. I don't want to be anyone but me."

For a brief moment, Akihito thought the older man was going to explode but Asami surprised Akihito by moving away from the bed to the huge window panels that showcased the nightlife of Tokyo.

Akihito stood up and padded to where Asami was. He stopped when he was a step away, choosing to stare at Asami's broad naked back.

"Is that what you really think?" Asami asked, his voice laced with anger.

"Doesn't it look that way?" Akihito protested. "I have two guards following me around, ride in expensive cars, have multiple properties and bank accounts with shitload of cash in them. And as if those weren't enough, you threatened Haru-nii and spied on us."

Asami turned, facing Akihito. If the golden eyes were a weapon, the look he gave Akihito would cause destruction. "You think I'd spend millions of yen buying properties in your name just because you're my sex toy?"

"But – but –,"

"You think I'd employ Toru and Ando to guard you because you're my mistress?" he interrupted. "A mistress doesn't worth that much."

"Asami, I –"

The crime lord yanked the boy to him, nudged his chin up. "Only a lover is worthy of those, Akihito."

Flabbergasted by Asami's confession, Akihito stood there speechless. He only regained his sanity when Asami pushed him onto the king size bed, hovering above him.

"Now that you understand, why do you still look so confused?"

Akihito looked away. "My – my family and friends; give me your word that you won't harm them."

"I have never intended to cause them harm."

"—and the security cameras at the penthouse? I can live with Toru and Ando but to be spied on in a place I call home is suffocating."

"They are being removed as we speak. That is why we're at the hotel, Akihito."

The photographer closed his eyes and nearly breathed out in relief.

"Look into my eyes," Asami commanded.

Slowly, Akihito gazed up. "I can give you my word that I won't harm your family and friends but I am very territorial, so I suggest that you think before you act. Anyone who touches you, I will erase them."

Akihito shivered at the statement, wondering how the hell he could tremble in excitement after hearing that. Perhaps he was seriously a masochist after all.

The bedside alarm gave an audible beep just when Akihito was about to reply. He glanced at small device and gasped.

 _4_ _th_ _August, 12 a.m._

It was Asami's birthday and all his thoughts about getting the yakuza a birthday gift went to the drain. So much had happened in the last twenty four hours that Akihito had pushed the birthday gift to the very far end of his brain.

"What is it?" the crime lord asked when he noticed Akihito's horrified look.

"Uhm – I didn't prepare anything but –," he said, color flooding his cheeks. "Happy Birthday."

Asami smirked. "Since you don't have a present," he said, bending down to lick the nape of Akihito's neck. "I shall enjoy myself with you at the meantime."

Placing both palms on Asami's chest, Akihito protested, "Wait, my back hurts," he said, referring to his bruises.

The smile Asami gave Akihito was almost evil. "I know how to take care of that. We have all night. I'll prepare you nice and slow."

The coarse words excited Akihito. He refused to think anymore. Putting his arms around the yakuza, Akihito allowed his lover to take him.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

After two rounds of slow, torturous lovemaking, Asami was surprised to wake up to an empty king size bed. Thinking that Akihito had escaped again, he flung the covers aside and strode out to the luxurious living room.

His lover, clad in the hotel's bathrobe, sat on the working desk, scribbling something. He had a cheeky smile as he scribbled on the paper using the complimentary pen from the hotel. For someone who was beaten, locked in the prison cell for the whole night, had high fever and fucked by him for two times, Akihito sure looked fine enough.

 _In fact_ , Asami thought; his lover had never looked better.

"What are you doing?"

The slender shoulders gave a surprise jerk before turning around. "No – nothing," he replied although his cheeks went from pale to crimson.

"Then why are you up so early?" Asami glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's barely four in the morning."

His lover stood up, hid his hands behind his back. "I – I was doing something."

Asami's brow shot up. "And what is it?" he asked patiently.

Slowly, the photographer walked to the older man. When he was close, he raised his hands and pushed the piece of paper to Asami's chest. "For you," he said before withdrawing his hands.

Curious, the crime lord took the neatly folded paper, flipped it open and read. His lips curved.

"What's this?"

Akihito went bright red. "You – you blind or something? It's a card."

Asami pulled the photographer to the couch before making the boy straddle him. "It is—," he agreed, "— but I'm asking what is this 'Takaba Akihito –free pass' thing?"

"Your birthday present," Akihito huffed. "I'm dirt poor and can't even afford a decent gift, so I'm giving you a free pass. You can ask me to do anything for a day and I won't refuse."

"In a nutshell, you'll be my slave for the day," the crime lord replied, getting amused with Akihito's embarrassment.

The hazel narrowed in slits. "Don't think otherwise, you pervert. Look at the fine prints behind the card. It said 'not applicable for sex in the private room'. It means I'm not playing bondage with you."

"Don't worry, Akihito," Asami said, slipping his fingers behind Akihito's neck before pulling him close. "I'm sure I can think of something good."

"Pervert," the boy muttered again.

The crime lord responded by kissing Akihito firmly on his lips. Akihito surprised Asami again when he pushed him away.

"Happy – Birthday," the photographer whispered as he looked away.

Asami scooped the boy in his arms before moving to the master bedroom. Laying him gently on the bed, Asami said nothing as he crushed his lips on Akihito's.

_He has come back, my Takaba Akihito._

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_**Omake** _

Toru swiped the key card and entered the hotel suite. Inside, three other men; all whom he regarded as family, sat on the comfortable sofa in the spacious living room.

"Toru, everything all right?" Kirishima asked.

The lanky guard nodded before taking his seat. "I've taken Kanzaki sensei home. Takaba sama's injuries doesn't seem serious but he has high fever. Kanzaki sensei gave him a jab and prescribed rest."

Ando breathed out in relief. "That's good. I'm glad he's all right." He sat on the sofa and rolled his shoulders. "I don't want to think what will happen to us if we can't find Takaba sama before midnight."

Suoh offered Ando a glass of brandy. "The last time Takaba sama was taken by Mikhail, Asami sama emptied the entire round of bullets on Mikhail's informant."

"What happened after that?" Toru asked quietly.

"I had to hold Asami sama back," Suoh replied, loosening his tie. "The bastard didn't live past two shots but the boss went for the overkill."

Kirishima took his seat beside Suoh and offered a small smile. "That was the first time I saw Asami sama losing his cool."

Ando sat still, stunned. He turned to his partner. "Toru san, how can you remain so calm when Asami sama gave us until midnight to look for Takaba sama?"

"I didn't think," Toru admitted, "I was more concern looking for Takaba sama than thinking about the consequences."

Suoh chuckled, passing a glass of brandy to Toru. "You did good, Toru. You manage to pin point the exact location where Takaba sama got down from the bus."

Toru bowed. "No, I still failed to find him," he replied quietly. There was a moment of silence before he looked up at Kirishima. "Kirishima san, has Inspector Mori forwarded the attackers' particulars?"

"Yes," Kirishima answered, grabbing his tablet. He pressed a few buttons and passed it to Toru.

Toru's eyes widened slightly.

"Surprise?" Kirishima asked, just as Ando moved nearer for a closer look.

"They're the same punks we met a few months ago at the back alley near Sky Bar!" Ando exclaimed, taking the tablet from Toru.

"Looks like they didn't learn their lesson," Suoh said before emptying the glass with a single gulp.

Ando scrolled down the screen, staring at Koga's photo and particulars. "Koga escaped once. He should have kept his dirty hands to himself because I don't think Asami sama will forgive him so easily this time."

"What do you want me to do, Kirishima san?" Toru spoke again.

"Don't be rash, Toru. l will forward this information to Asami sama tomorrow. I'm not sure how the boss wants to deal with them but I reckon it wouldn't be simple."

"Can I request to be in the interrogation?" Toru asked.

Surprised at Toru's request, Kirishima nodded uncertainly. For a moment, Kirishima thought he had seen wrongly because the usually composed guard looked like he wanted revenge.

_**Owari** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope the fight scenes were acceptable. To readers who were expecting lemon scenes in the chapter, sorry to disappoint you! I haven't decided what I want to write in the next chapter although I have thoughts about dedicating the entire chapter on Asami's birthday. It'd probably be a slice of life type of chapter; but I haven't made up my mind.
> 
> Thank you commenting and leaving kudos! To: Serenyty82, lovefinder, shie0917, jin, Amy, KuranAkira, BitterRose95, Ashida, existinnon, lostsoul072, Rahkesh135, Chun, Lenaloe, Antiquedoll, helloexhello,


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm really, really sorry for the late updates. I have been very unwell for the past 2 months. It started with diarrhea, fever, bladder infection, sore throat, bad cough and finally the Dengue Fever. For eight excruciating days, I suffered high fever, severe nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite and body aches all over. It was so bad until I had to be hospitalized. I didn't eat and survived on IV drips for a few days. Dengue attacks blood platelets so during the days I was hospitalized; I had to go through blood tests twice a day. Don't even get me started on the Dengue rashes on my body. I seriously looked like a cheetah, only instead of black spots, I had white. I NEVER, EVER, EVER wanted to repeat that. (shudders)
> 
> I meant to update earlier but there were many problems with the chapter. After getting back the edits, I had to rewrite a few parts to make it readable. I started writing before I got sick and after a long absence from writing, my train of thoughts was disrupted.
> 
> Warnings: BDSM (my first attempt so please forgive me if it sucked!), Lemons, Torture, Long end notes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Finder series and its notable characters are properties of Yamane Ayano.
> 
> Beta-ed by the lovely RiveReinStyx. Thank you for being a great friend and beta!

_**Business as Usual Chapter 26** _

_**4** _ _**th** _ _**August, Keio Hotel, President's suite, 6.45 a.m.** _

Asami watched his young lover sprawled on top of him, asleep. The white and silver linens of Keio Hotel were pulled up to Akihito's naked shoulders, leaving nothing but his face exposed. The boy's cheek flushed slightly with warm color, his skin smooth and supple as he continued his dreamless sleep.

With his back rested against the headboard, the crime lord touched the bangs of Akihito's hair, stretching it out before letting it go again.

The duvet moved when Akihito stirred, exposing a small part of his back. Despite the room was covered with heavy drapes and dimmed lights, they did nothing to hide the dark, angry bruises on Akihito's back.

They were dark green now and most had spread its perimeters. The shoe marks on Akihito's shoulder blades became more visible overnight, so did the other bruises on his lower back and spine. Asami could even make out the shoe size of the attacker who stomp his feet on Akihito.

Although Kanzaki mentioned no fractures or broken bones, the report did little to appease Asami's anger. The mere thought of another person other than him tainting his lover's beautiful skin was simply unforgivable.

Pulling up the covers again, Asami's hand reached for his phone resting on the bedside table next to him.

7 a.m.

_Any minute now, Kirishima would be calling to report._

The single diamond studded phone beeped discreetly just as Asami finished the thought.

"Asami," he answered quietly.

"Asami sama," Kirishima greeted. "Inspector Mori has forwarded the attackers' particulars to me."

"Send them up," he ordered and disconnected the call.

Akihito chose the exact moment to stir again and this time, he shifted from Asami to the bed and slept on. Sliding off the bed, the yakuza put on his robe before walking out to the living room where Kirishima and Suoh were already waiting.

"Asami sama, the report," Kirishima said without preamble.

The crime lord took the folder before sitting on the couch. Crossing his legs, he flipped the report open.

Kirishima took in Asami's quietness and knew that the boss recognized the attackers. "Sir, they are the same group we met at the back alley of Sky Bar," he informed nonetheless, just to be certain.

Asami closed the file, passed it back to Kirishima. "Their backgrounds?"

The secretary took his seat at the single-seater sofa to access his tablet. "All boys had no criminal records except for the leader Koga. He was arrested three times for attempted robbery and extortion."

"Are they part of the _gokudou_?" Asami asked, grabbing the file again.

"Only Koga is. He's a member of the Goda Group."

Asami raised his eyebrow. "Goda?"

"Sir," Suoh interjected as he took his seat next opposite Kirishima. "The Goda Group was established recently; headed by Goda Orochi. They control a few host clubs at Kabuki-Cho and were involved in drug dealings. Word has it that Goda is a cunning man but –," Suoh stopped, offered a mocking smile before continuing, " – I heard he's a coward."

"Asami sama –," Kirishima interrupted. "I did some digging on my own and discovered a valuable piece of information." Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "On papers, Koga Takeru is the nephew of Goda Orochi. Goda has a wife but she bore him no children but rumor has it that Koga is his illegitimate child. He is currently registered as Goda's sister's son."

Asami's thin lips curved.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

Asami stood up, tightening the belt of his robe. "Find out everything about Goda Orochi."

"What do we do with Koga, Asami sama?" Suoh asked, standing up in the process.

"We'll wait for Goda to bail Koga out from the police station. Once he's out, send the men to get him."

"What about Goda himself?" Suoh asked.

The yakuza smirked. "Send him an invitation."

Suoh crossed his arms as he matched Asami's smirk. "We'll reserve the best seat for him, boss."

"Asami sama," Kirishima began, "Toru requested your permission to be in the interrogation."

The signature eyebrow rose. "Any special reason?"

"Both he and Ando spent many hours searching for Takaba sama and they're protective of him. Toru particularly wasn't pleased that Takaba sama got hurt," Kirishima said carefully, fearing one wrong word could send wrong signals to his boss.

It had been so long since Asami last saw Toru in action. Perhaps it would be good for him to take part once in a while so his skills wouldn't go rusty. Asami nodded his head. "Get Ando as well. Suoh, arrange for Kanda and Makoto to be with Akihito during the interrogations."

Both Kirishima and Suoh bowed before turning to leave the room.

"Sir?"

The bespectacled secretary walked back into the living room. "The preparations for today and tomorrow have been completed. Your schedule is also cleared."

Asami nodded in approval.

"And Asami sama, Happy Birthday." Kirishima offered a small smile before leaving the room.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito regretted his gift for Asami the minute he woke up from his sleep that morning of August 4th. His yakuza lover had announced rather abruptly that Akihito were to accompany him to Izu Oshima for a short trip.

The photographer tried protesting but his efforts were in vain when Asami flashed his birthday card at Akihito's face, stating how a man should never take back on his words. The card, signed and stamped in his own handwriting, boldly stated that he, Takaba Akihito would do anything and everything Asami desired for a day without objections.

It looked like after staying with the yakuza for two years, Akihito realized that he had yet to learn his lesson. Akihito didn't know what went through his head when he decided to give the free pass to Asami. His brain should have sent warning signals; instead he boldly presented the 'Takaba Akihito Free Pass' to his lover. Blame it on the confession the night before because it must had somewhat fried his brain, reducing his IQ level to borderline deficiency in intelligence.

Thoroughly defeated, the photographer got up from the comfortable bed and reluctantly put on his fresh pair of jeans and shirt. He supposed that he should at least be thankful that Toru didn't pack Asami's shirt for him again.

"Need help with the buttons?" Asami asked when he noticed Akihito fumbled.

"Of – of course not. Why are we going to Izu Oshima anyway?"

"Have you been there?" Asami asked, changing the question smoothly.

Akihito shook his head as he continued buttoning his shirt. "No, but I heard from Kou that the black sand beaches are pretty awesome." He flashed Asami a grin. "Of course, when Kou says it's awesome, he means girls in bikini."

"There's also the fireworks festival."

Akihito's eyes lit up. "Really? We missed the Sumidagawa Festival a few days ago since we were –"Akihito halted, scratching his head. "—sorta busy," he explained poorly.

Asami responded by ruffling Akihito's hair. "The fireworks are scheduled tonight at nine."

Embarrassed by the gesture, Akihito brushed Asami's hand away, muttering, "Hey, I'm not a kid."

"We should be going."

Grumbling, Akihito fixed his hair again before it suddenly dawned on him. "Wait, we're going to Izu Oshima right?" He marched right up to Asami. "Does that mean we're spending a night there? I don't have any spare change of clothes with me!"

When Asami didn't answer, Akihito continued, "What about my cameras? If there're fireworks, I need my cameras, Asami!"

The crime lord ushered his young lover out of the hotel room. "That can be easily taken care off."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito had learnt after his birthday treat that taking a trip with Asami wasn't like hanging out with Kou and Takato. With his best buddies, going on a trip required preparations at least three months advance. And that could only happen if they had saved enough.

Asami Ryuichi was different. Vacationing with Asami felt like living with royalties. No advance bookings were required for hotels and restaurants since the crime lord probably owned almost everywhere in Japan. Forget about queuing for food or entrance tickets as Asami did not have to wait – ever.

So when Akihito stood in front of Asami's private plane, he wasn't even surprised. After all, Asami never flew in commercial airline.

"We're flying to Oshima?" Akihito asked, even though he knew it was redundant.

The yakuza placed an arm on Akihito's waist and nudged him forward. "It's either that or we spend three hours getting there in the limousine."

Obediently, Akihito climbed up the flight of steps into the private plane. A backward glance told him that Toru, Ando, Kirishima and Suoh were also joining them.

"Rich bastard," he muttered before plopping on the spacious leather seat, his injured back forgotten. The pain shot up immediately. "Ouch!"

Asami took his seat, watching the photographer squeezing his eyes in pain. "Does your back still hurt?"

"A little," he admitted, opening his eyes as he ran his fingers over his shoulders. "Not as much as yesterday. Kanzaki sensei gave me some seriously great drugs so it didn't hurt as much as I thought."

"Do you want to go to the hospital for a scan?"

Akihito scowled. "Hell, no. I'm not that fragile. It's just a couple of bruises."

Asami replied by nudging his lover's chin up. "What about your split lips?" He asked, his thumb brushing Akihito's lower lip gently.

The photographer looked away, embarrassed. "I – I'm fine. It's nothing serious anyway." He pushed the large hands away before continuing. "I wonder if I should take some sparring lessons. It's tiring getting beaten up all the time."

"Toru can be your tutor if you like."

"Can you?" Akihito directed the question at his personal guard who was placing a small bag at the overhead compartment.

"Yes," came the monotonous reply.

Akihito grinned. "Great! I'll let you know when I have some free time. Teach me some moves so I can kick someone's ass."

Securing the lock of the compartment, Toru turned to Akihito, bowing slightly. "It will be my pleasure, Takaba sama."

"Who knows, I might be able to kick _your_ ass one day, Asami." The photographer looked cockily at Asami and grinned.

The yakuza replied by pulling the photographer to him. "I look forward to the day where you can try –" he halted, pulling the boy closer until his lips were positioned next to Akihito's ear. "—and in any miracle that you succeed in doing so, I'll have you chained in the private room."

Excitement swept through Akihito buthe managed to pull himself together and offered Asami a cheeky reply, "You forgot, if I can kick your ass, you won't be able to catch me."

The devious smirk Asami offered in response told Akihito that he was probably wrong.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Volcanic island Izu Oshima was a popular tourist spot lying 100 kilometers southwest Tokyo. Akihito had heard about festivals on the island before but he never had the chance to participate in any of the celebrations. Even when he was off from photojournalist work, he was too busy looking for part time jobs to make ends meet.

The trip might not be voluntary on Akihito's part but he wasn't complaining since he had always loved the beach. His top destination was Okinawa where the water was known to be crystal clear but the black beach in Izu Oshima wasn't that much of a paler comparison.

The most unfortunate thing about the beautiful island, in Akihito's opinion was the crowd that thronged the place during the festive seasons. Beautiful as the place might be, it could be difficult enjoying the beach and sun, considering there were umbrellas at every corner of the beach. Akihito hadn't been able to witness it first-hand but he saw pictures of the beach before. It reminded him of the jam-packed garden during the Sakura viewing seasons in Tokyo.

_But,_ Akihito thought again as he stood alone in front of the beach, _I've forgotten that I'm travelling with Asami._

There were no fussy lines or bumping into people on the beach. Upon arriving, the only companion Akihito had were the tiny crabs crawling by the shore.

"Why is the beach so empty?"

"It's a private beach," Asami answered easily as he guided Akihito to a canopy erected on the beach.

"Don't tell me you bought this place?" Akihito looked around, flabbergasted. Dutifully, he allowed Asami to lead him to his seat in the canopy where a line of waiters were already waiting with food trays.

"I did," the crime lord answered simply.

"Well, it's your money," Akihito muttered as he looked at the delicious tray of food. He picked up his fork, replaced them on the table again. He looked around at the waiters and guards. "You know, it's uncomfortable trying to eat with so many pairs of eyes looking at me. Either you eat with us or let me eat in peace."

A thin smile graced Asami's lips. With a wave of his hand, the waiters disappeared, leaving only Toru and Kirishima. "Eat up."

Akihito ate only because he didn't want to waste the scrumptious food in front of him. It wasn't his nature to say no to food anyway, so he dutifully munched to the last bite. And he couldn't help but to notice how smug Asami had looked.

Well, it was _his_ birthday after all, the photographer mused. He was bound to be pleased since he managed to use the special pass.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_Weird._

It was all Akihito could sum up during the entire trip. After lunch, Asami actually invited Akihito for a walk around town, before heading back to the private beach for an evening swim. He already knew Asami wasn't much of a swimmer, so he went for a swim with Toru.

The sun was already setting by the time Akihito decided that he had enough of the sea. He dried himself, changed into a summer floral shorts, white tank top and shirt – all the while thinking about Asami's odd behavior.

Not once did his sly lover mention, nor had he attempted to use the free pass.

_It was unlike him at all,_ Akihito mused as he pulled the pulled the tank top over his head. The Asami Ryuichi he knew would never miss the opportunity. Truthfully, Asami didn't actually have to use the special pass to make him travel to the beach since it was something that Akihito loved to do.

And Akihito was positive that Asami was aware of the fact too.

_So, why hadn't he use the special pass?_

Akihito checked his wrist watch; the same one Asami had gotten for him on his birthday. Nearly 12 hours have passed and another 12 hours to go before the expiry.

_Screw thinking; I'll just ask him,_ Akihito thought as he marched to where Asami was seated with Kirishima by his side.

"Spill; you haven't used the free pass today. What are your plans?" the photographer asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

The casual smirk Asami gave Akihito further roused the young man's suspicions. "Is that what you've been thinking all day long?"

Akihito plopped on the empty seat next to Asami. "It's unlike you. You didn't mention about the pass– ," he stopped, narrowing his eyes into slits as he looked at the yakuza. "—and I know you. You won't miss out an opportunity like that."

"So you prefer that I do something to you?" Asami nudged Akihito's chin up.

Looking away, Akihito stuttered, "Of – of course not! But it makes me think that you have something major planned."

Again, the same casual smirk.

Akihito stood up, color draining from his face. "Shit, I'm right."

Passing his tablet to Kirishima, the crime lord stood up. "You're thinking too much, Akihito. Let's head back to the hotel."

Not knowing where to run, the photographer allowed himself to be pulled along. He walked along the beach, welcoming the evening sea breeze and the soft black sand under his feet.

"You still haven't answered me," Akihito accused as they walked nearer to the hotel.

The lofty building by the sea stood alone in the private beach. A quick calculations revealed that the hotel at least have twelve floors. Aside from the hotel staff welcoming them, there weren't other guests.

"Did you just empty the entire hotel for this vacation?" Akihito asked as he looked around the reception, stunned.

"I did."

"Why?"

"So we won't be disturbed," Asami answered simply as he guided Akihito to the elevator.

The smile Asami gave Akihito wasn't reassuring. Something was definitely not right but Akihito couldn't tell what. He took a step backwards, moved closer to Kirishima.

"What is he planning?"

The secretary offered a smile. "Asami sama has always been private about his affairs, Takaba sama."

The doors to the elevators opened and Akihito was ushered in the car without having a chance to reply. As the door close, Kirishima bowed. "Good night, Asami sama. Enjoy your evening."

Akihito turned to Asami. "What did Kirishima mean by that?"

No answer.

_Shit._ Akihito crossed his arms, putting on a I-don't-care-look. "I'll know soon enough."

However, when Akihito found out the real reason, it was already too late to back out. Upon entering the penthouse suite, Akihito found that his lover of two years had installed a mini collection of his S&M equipment in the hotel penthouse suite.

"No," Akihito shook his head as he took a step back. Asami caught the boy by his elbow and threw him on the bed effortlessly. Akihito scrambled off the bed.

"Pervert, you brought your entire S&M bondage equipment here?" the photographer asked incredulously. "Oh no you bastard," Akihito said again when Asami's eyes gleamed. Asami answered Akihito by flashing the free pass card that Akihito had given him.

The photographer smiled victoriously. "You getting old, Asami? I already said in the fine prints behind the card. Not applicable for bondage in the private room."

Flipping the card casually, the crime lord read it again. "Indeed–," he agreed and watched Akihito relaxed a little before continuing. "—but we're not in the private room, Akihito."

Color drained from Akihito's face as he snatched the card away. He reread his own terms behind the card and realized his errors immediately. "But – but – that doesn't count!" he protested.

Plucking the card out of Akihito's hands, Asami slid it in his breast pocket. "I didn't violate the rules, Akihito."

"You cheat!"

Asami moved nearer to the boy, nudging his chin up to meet his gaze. "I didn't. You're a journalist. You should know the importance of writing clearly." Asami traced his thumb along Akihito's dry lips. "Be a man Akihito; own up your mistakes."

The hazel eyes flashed defiantly at the crime lord. "All right but don't think I'm giving in. I'm going along with your sick plans only because it's my mistake."

"Then let's set some ground rules here, shall we?" Asami said.

"What rules?"

The thin lips curved. "You shall surrender yourself completely to me and you'll do everything I say without protest."

"You conceited bast –," Akihito could hardly finish his sentence when Asami flashed the free pass at him again. "Arg, Fine! I just have to be part of your sick games for the day right?"

Asami flashed Akihito a smirk before moving past the bed rested on the slightly raised platform to the luxurious sitting area in the suite. Gracefully, the crime lord sat down.

The golden eyes burned with lust as he whispered, "Come here, Akihito."

Akihito licked his dry lips as excitement swept passed him. Obediently he walked to where Asami sat, all the while noticing the older man's eyes fixed on him. The crime lord's hand took something from the table and held it tight.

_God, is that a rope? Or is it a chain?_ Akihito stared at the item his lover was holding. He walked closer and realized that they were actually leather handcuffs with chains.

The photographer swallowed a lump. The idea that he would be Asami's object for the night, to let the older man play out his fantasies on him, and to be completely at Asami's mercy left Akihito both excited and afraid at the same time.

Akihito wasn't unfamiliar to Asami's bondage play. He had to admit that although he hated it at first, BDSM grew onto him, especially when Asami had been much gentler to him during the plays.

"Strip off your clothes."

When Akihito winced at the tone, Asami said again, his voice was tight and controlled. "Don't fight me, Akihito."

The arrogance was something Akihito would have smacked off on a usual day, except it was making him hornier by the second. Refused to allow Asami to witness his weakness, Akihito held his gaze steady as he slowly undressed, peeling off his shirt, then his belt and pants.

Akihito fought back a blush when he felt his own erection strained against his boxers yet he refused to be intimidated. Keeping his fingers steady, he slid his fingers into the waistband of his shorts before pushing the cotton garment down his thighs, letting it puddle around his feet, revealing every inch of his body to Asami.

Naked, aroused and proud, Akihito walked towards his lover.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Asami developed a taste for bondage soon after his acquaintance gave him a set of equipment; now installed in his private room. He used them before on his former bed partners but none had been satisfying – until Takaba Akihito .

The boy was truly exquisite. Akihito's body reacted to the bondage play perfectly, yet his pride wouldn't allow him to admit defeat. His hazel eyes stared at Asami, challenging and defying. There was no doubt in Asami's mind that his boy was an absolute masochist.

Just thinking the things he would do to his young lover made his erection twitched.

"Come closer," he commanded.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

" _Come closer."_

Akihito's breath caught in his throat. The lights were dimmed but Akihito could feel Asami's eyes on every inch of his body. The crime lord, still fully clothed, stood up and drew Akihito towards him. He ran his lean fingers along Akihito's jaw, tracing the jutting bone before whispering near the photographer's ear.

"Turn around, hands on the small of your back."

Asami was so close that Akihito could feel his lover's breath on his skin. Trembling slightly, he did as he was told. The boy heard the all too familiar sound that could only be described as leather cuffs. Before Akihito could back away from his decision, Asami had secured the leather cuffs around his wrists.

The leather collar came next, so did the gag on his mouth and ropes around his torso. If Akihito hadn't known any better, he would have thought Asami was ready to torture him. He wasn't far off, Akihito thought, since Asami's intention was to torture him with mind blowing sex plays.

_Talented,_ Akihito thought as Asami tied him up. The crime lord then took Akihito's upper arm and led him to the long couch. He sat down, pulling Akihito with him to lay face down over his lap.

Akihito felt his hardened cock rubbed against the fabric of Asami's pants. He groaned slightly, wanting the feeling again. The boy writhed, trying to rub himself on Asami's thighs but that earned him a loud smack on his ass. "Stay still," he ordered.

Slowly, Asami trailed his finger over the curve of Akihito's ass cheeks. Akihito felt his cheeks being spread apart gently. Asami gently nudged and poked on Akihito's puckered opening, earning soft gasp and moan from the younger man. Asami's fingers continued the sweet torture as he slid down to Akihito's balls, massaging them.

Akihito would moan loudly if he could, but the gag on his mouth prevented him from making any noise. Akihito couldn't see what was happening, but he heard Asami flipped a bottle open. The photographer yelped when cool liquid was poured on to him. He squirmed, only to earn another smack from Asami.

"Stay still," Asami ordered again.

He obeyed, only because Asami's hands were holding him on place. He was still sprawled over Asami's lap so, any excessive wriggling would cause him to lose balance.

Expertly, the crime lord massaged the excess gel on his ass before easing a finger inside Akihito. The boy jerked momentarily at the sudden intrusion but relaxed quickly enough.

"Relax," Asami said.

The single digit of Asami's fingers turned double and as they scissor in and out of Akihito while the other hand sneaked in front to pump the cock. Akihito's breath hitched; his heart beat faster from the excitement and pleasure.

Then the fingers stopped. Just when Akihito was ready to protest for the absence of the fingers, a firm, round object pressed inside him instead. The boy screamed through the gag as he felt Asami pushed a lubed plug into him, pushing the object to the hilt. The pain was slight, only to the barest before erotic sensations took over.

"Like it?"

Akihito's brain was on the verge of shutting down but Asami's arrogance made his temper flare. He turned backwards and glared his hazel eyes at Asami in defiance.

Asami smirked, pulling the plug out before pushing it in, rougher this time. "That's it, Akihito. Look at me with those fiery eyes."

Hot with the need to ejaculate, Akihito squirmed on Asami's lap, trying to rub his erection against Asami's thighs. His actions earned him another loud smack on his bottom and he stayed still again.

"Perhaps this will ease your discomfort," the crime lord said, showing Akihito a cock ring.

As if the bondage wasn't driving him crazy enough, Asami's hand searched his erected cock and slid the cock ring on it.

_Oh, god._ If Asami intended to drive him crazy, he had already succeeded. If only his hands weren't bound behind, Akihito would have ripped the cock ring away, wrapped his fingers around his own erection and stroke himself till he climax.

He was panting from excitement and Asami, sensing Akihito's needs, eased the plug out a little before thrusting it back in. He did it a few more times, driving the younger man crazy with desire. The pre-cum dripped from Akihito's cock, wetting Asami's designer dress pants. But Akihito couldn't be bothered about that at the moment. He needed to come so badly.

And then it stopped. Helping the boy off his lap, Asami made the boy kneel in front of him. The gag was removed, dumped carelessly to the side. Asami leaned forward, brushed his fingers along Akihito's saliva coated lips.

"Pleasure me, Akihito."

"Untie me," Akihito managed to whisper.

"No," Asami replied, as he leaned back against the couch. Unzipped his pants, he pulled out his proud erection and waited.

Akihito didn't need to be ordered again. He leaned forward, inhaling the musky scent of his lover's cock before darting his tongue out to lick it. On purpose, he did it slowly, licking the shaft from the base to the tip. Right when he sensed Asami's control was about to shatter, he engulfed the cock in his mouth.

Akihito heard his lover's voice hitched and was pleased that he wasn't the only one who felt aroused. But he was certainly needier than the older man. Who could blame him? His ass plugged, hands bound as he was made to suck the older man's cock. It was just too erotic for words.

He wanted to stroke himself so bad but since it was impossible, Akihito focused on his task. He licked the crown gently, sucked at it before taking the entire cock in his mouth. The yakuza groaned slightly, his hands moved to Akihito's silky hair, grabbing a fistful of his hair, keeping the boy in his place.

"Look at me, Akihito."

The boy obliged, gazing his hazel eyes at the older man, giving him the glare that Asami loved so much.

Asami threw his head back a little and allowed Akihito's clever little mouth to work its magic. The boy knew Asami was closed so he bobbed his head faster; trying to make Asami come but the yakuza stopped him.

Pulling Akihito up to his feet, Asami led Akihito to the bed and instead of pulling the plug out and easing the hard cock inside Akihito, Asami made his lover kneel on the carpeted floor on the foot of the bed. Cheek pressed on the carpeted floor; Akihito's knees were spread wide, vulnerably exposing his plugged ass to Asami.

"Asami," Akihito half called, half pleaded.

The older man did not respond. All Akihito could see were Asami's leather shoes walking around him. Unmercifully, Asami teased Akihito's opening, tracing his fingers along the ass before going to the hardened cock. Gripping the cock in his hands, Asami stroke it roughly. His other free hand went to the plug, pulled it out before pushing it back again in gradually increasing speed.

Akihito was so aroused that he nearly sobbed when Asami's hands again left his cock. "Ryuichi, please," he finally begged.

Asami answered him by helping Akihito to his feet and directed him to the bed. Face down on the hotel bed, Akihito waited.

For the moment, there was nothing. Beyond mortification and ready to beg, Akihito intended to do just so when he heard the sound of Asami's belt came undone. Then, the plug was removed, thrown to the floor.

The cock slid into Akihito, gliding in an inch before thrusting it to the hilt. Akihito moaned loudly, shamelessly as the impatient cock continued thrusting into him in increasing speed.

Asami never fucked him to the brim so quickly. Usually, he prefer feeding his length into Akihito inch by inch, all the while watching Akihito went crazy as he entered the boy. But this primal thrust told the photographer that it wasn't just Akihito who was going crazy. Asami himself was losing control of the situation.

The room went quiet for a while, with Akihito fisted his bound hands and his mouth opened in a soundless scream of pleasure. The feeling of having Asami fucking him to the bed was pure ecstasy. The yakuza knew what he was doing. His movements were beast-like, his strokes were powerful and precise – the combination itself was mind blowing.

Asami continued thrusting into Akihito harder and faster. And the boy helplessly took it all. Akihito's own cock strained but since both his hands and cock were restricted, he couldn't bring himself to pleasure.

Finally, when he can no longer bear it, he pleaded. "Untie me, please."

Still, the yakuza refused to heed Akihito's pleas. "No, take it Akihito," he said but he pulled himself out of Akihito and flipped him to his back. Spreading the boy's thighs apart and gripping his ankles with his hands, Asami thrust his hardened cock inside his lover over and over again.

By now, Akihito was nearly sobbing from the pleasure. Trashing his head side to side, Akihito cried Asami's name, pleading the yakuza to release him. He was so aroused and the need to come was so great that he couldn't bear it any longer.

The thrust became harder and eventually, Asami came inside Akihito, moaning in pleasure. Akihito felt the yakuza's cock twitched as he spurted his cum deep inside of him.

"You've been good, Akihito," Asami said, his thin lips curved as he watched his young lover still fighting his arousal. He removed the cock ring. "Let me reward you."

Bending his head, Akihito watched helplessly as his own erection disappeared into Asami's mouth. After enduring for so long, the feeling of his own hardened cock being pleasured by Asami made Akihito's hips jerked.

He moaned loudly as the yakuza sucked and teased every sensitive spot of Akihito. It didn't take long for Akihito to ejaculate. Hips bucked, the boy let out a primal yell as he came in Asami's mouth, yelling the yakuza's given name as he did.

In the aftermath of their mind blowing sex, Akihito panted quietly, trying to make sense of the BDSM play he partook just now. Asami rolled him to his stomach and untied him before pulling the boy close to him.

"I hope you're satisfied now, pervert."

The yakuza trailed a finger down Akihito's spine. "Very, although I'm surprised you're still conscious.

Akihito continued to sprawl on top on Asami, unmoving. He felt that all energy had been sucked out of his body after his release. His muscles felt loose and relaxed but he wasn't sleepy- not yet.

"Don't look down on me, bastard. I can't afford to lose consciousness yet. I want to see the night market and fireworks."

"Then you better get dressed, Akihito. The fireworks are scheduled to begin in an hour," Asami said, patting Akihito's pert ass.

"Give me five minutes, I need to get my limbs back," Akihito muffled.

"You could always watch it exclusively here from the balcony."

That woke Akihito up immediately. Rolling off the bed, he gave the yakuza a grin. "Hell, no. I'm not watching another fireworks like that again. You have to wear yukata, buy food from the stalls in the night market and watch it with hundreds of people," he said and disappeared into the bathroom.

The crime lord watched his young lover go before standing up from the bed. Walking towards the window, he looked out at the dark skies. He hadn't been to a summer festival in years. Perhaps now was a good time to revisit them.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Going to the night market with Asami turned out to be more troublesome than Akihito had originally thought. Akihito donned his summer yukata, a light blue fabric with _obi_ of a darker color and told Asami to do the same since it would be weird wearing suit and tie to the summer festival night market.

Asami acquiesced to his wishes by wearing his black yukata, so did the four guards. The photographer sincerely thought wearing yukatas would help them to blend into the crowd, looking like average Japanese on a night market fun.

_Blend in, my ass._ Akihito thought as he walked alongside with Asami. They were attracting so much attention that both men and women began to crowd around them, wondering which film star had stopped by for a night market stroll.

"You're attracting a lot of attention," Akihito commented as he fished out his money for some candies. He paid for them, started popping a few in his mouth when he saw an elderly man calling out, asking passers -by to play a game at his stall.

"Hey, I'm going over," he announced and without waiting for an answer, sprinted off towards the stall.

Kirishima's phone rang the minute Akihito walked away and the secretary answered the call. He didn't offer much expression apart from a few curt nods.

"Sir," Kirishima said as soon as he put down the phone, "Kanda called and reported that Koga and two other men have been apprehended. They are being detained at our warehouse here in Izu."

Asami's thin lips curved a smirk. "Contact Goda Orochi. Tell him to go to our warehouse tonight at midnight," he said, directed the order at Suoh.

The chief bowed and quickly carried out his duties.

"Asami sama, will Goda come?" Kirishima asked as he watched Akihito attempting to throw the ball into the basket.

Asami seemed to be looking at the same direction for he actually offered a thin smile at Akihito's failure before replying. "If he's smart, he will."

"Sir, may I know your reason for calling Goda?" Kirishima asked cautiously. "His influence is rising but he is, at the moment, insignificant to Sion."

"There were some rumors that Goda managed to obtain very high quality of cocaine from a source. The dealers are frantic that Goda is selling the cocaine at a lower rate. I tried locating the dealer but so far I haven't been successful."

Asami stopped, taking out a cigarette. Out of habit, Kirishima immediately stepped forward with the lighter. "The few million yen is hardly significant to me but I sensed Goda is either trying to compete or crush us. I cannot think of any other reason why he would sell the cocaine below the market value."

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up, understanding the situation immediately. "We'll get to the source, Asami sama. We have Koga; Goda will spill his beans quickly enough."

The golden eyes turned hard and cold. "We'll leave after the fireworks." The crime lord lit a cigarette. "Kirishima, arrange tighter security around Akihito."

Kirishima bowed. "As per your instruction, Kanda and Makoto will be taking charge of Takaba sama's security while Toru is away. Suoh had stationed men around the hotel and the employees' identities have been checked."

Nodding his head, Asami walked over to where Akihito was. The boy seemed pleased that he won himself a small watermelon. Now, he had to convince Akihito to stay at the hotel while he attended his business.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX.** _

The limousine was quiet, even though four of Asami's best men were seated in the car. They had changed back to their suits and after successfully convinced Akihito to enjoy himself at the privately owned hotel, Asami left to the warehouse.

Ando and Suoh remained focused on the road while Kirishima had his eyes on his tablet, checking Asami's schedule.

The yakuza noted that out of his four best men, Toru remained unperturbed; and perhaps the deadliest of the four.

It reminded Asami when he brought Toru to the warehouse for the first time. He was the epitome of a perfect guard. Calm and composed, he wasn't swayed with petty emotions even when he was asked to kill a man he barely knew.

There were subtle changes since he took charge as Akihito's guard but as long as he continued to perform, Asami saw no reason to worry. There was once when Asami suspected Toru harboring feelings for Akihito, just as Keiichi did but he dropped the suspicions soon enough after witnessing how Toru work. From the way he had seen it, Toru's feelings for Akihito were nothing but a love for a younger sibling.

Asami smirked. He was looking forward to the night's show.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_**Warnings: Torture.** _

The black limousine stopped at the main entrance of warehouse number five in Izu peninsular. The old place had been deserted for some time after Asami shifted his operations to a new place but occasionally the warehouse was still being used for specific reasons, like today.

A line of guards, all under Kirishima's orders were already in their positions. They bowed when the crime lord got off the car, flanked by four of his most trusted subordinates.

The three captured men stood in the middle of the warehouse, with their hands bound in chains and suspended by a machine. Koga and two of his punk buddies were released from Setagaya police station after the Goda's lawyer posted bail. They barely made it to the train station when they were grabbed, threw into a van and abducted some 100 kilometers southwest Tokyo to the Izu Peninsular.

As the yakuza entered the warehouse, Koga and his friends looked up at him. Asami picked out Koga easily. He wore a neon green shirt that it was almost painful to look at. The sides of his hair were shaved and the uncombed blonde dyed hair suggested to Asami that Koga probably wore it Mohawk. He had matching silver ring on his lips, nose and ears. All in, Koga looked like a multi colored individual with poor dressing sense.

His two lackeys didn't share Koga's taste in face piercing although they had the same dirty blonde hair color. Slightly shorter than Koga, he had short cropped hair while the other wore his shoulder length.

Asami had been notified that whilst Koga and his friends put up a courageous fight, they were no match against his six guards. The thin lips curved. He'll enjoy Koga's interrogations.

"Who the fuck are you?" Koga shouted as he struggled against his restraints.

The big burly guard who stood guard immediately punched Koga on his stomach. "Watch your language when you're talking to the boss, you punk."

Koga coughed out some saliva. His body bent, eyes shut tightly as he panted, trying to get over the blow on his stomach.

"It doesn't matter whether you know me or not," Asami answered smoothly as he sat on the leather chair Kirishima had offered. "I am more interested in the fact that you dared to lay your filthy hands on what's mine."

Koga stared straight and finally saw Kirishima and Suoh standing behind Asami. "You! You're the bastard who broke my nose!"

"He actually remembers you, Kirishima," Asami said as he gave a backward glance.

"What the fuck you want with me?" That tone earned Koga another blow on his stomach.

Asami's eyes glinted. "Simple, your life."

"Wh – what the hell are you talking about?" Koga asked, panicked before looking at his friends. They looked equally confused and frightened.

With a wave of his hand, Suoh stepped forward with Kirishima's tablet and shoved the device at Koga's face. "Remember this person?"

Koga took one look at Akihito's photo and his eyes widened.

"Aniki, the guy at the park!" The punk next to Koga said urgently.

Ignoring his friend, Koga stared at Suoh, defiant. "What about him?"

Suoh offered a mocking smile but didn't reply. Slowly, he retreated to Asami's side. "Boss, he has confirmed that he knew Takaba sama."

It was then Asami stood up. He unbuttoned his coat, passed the garment to his secretary and slowly made his way around Koga. Grabbing a fist of Koga's hair, Asami yanked it behind forcefully before stretching his palms open. Suoh immediately placed a gun on Asami's hand.

"That person –," Asami said calmly as he traced the gun down Koga's cheek, "—belongs to me."

"I – I didn't –,"

"So you can imagine how displeased I was when he came back to me –" Asami interrupted, positioning the gun under Koga's neck before continuing, "—bloodied and bruised by you and your men."

Koga tried not to allow the sight of the gun worry him. "He attacked us first! Let me go! Do you know who I am? I am associated with the Goda kumi. The _kumicho_ is looking everywhere for us now."

Asami curved a thin, dangerous smile. "As expected, you have spunk. I'll enjoy stripping your pride bare." Before Koga could reply to the statement, Asami said again, "Your kumicho will join me in a moment. Meanwhile, you can keep me entertained," he said, releasing Koga.

Walking back to his seat, Asami ordered. "Suoh, get the things prepared."

Nodding his head, the bulky guard went behind the warehouse to gather the items. Toru and Ando stepped forward and ripped the men's shirts away, exposing their torsos.

"What – what are you doing? Goda's kumicho is looking for us – Hey!" Koga screamed when he was thoroughly ignored in the warehouse. "What are you doing?" Koga asked again and this time his voice shook a little.

A sound of metal clanks from behind had Koga turned his head. His eyes widened when Suoh pushed out a steel drum with fire. "What – what is that?" Koga stammered, his eyes never left the steel barrel.

Again, Koga and his friends were ignored. Koga's fears were confirmed when he saw Suoh heating a branding iron.

Koga's friends were the first to beg. "No, please."

"Shut up, Shuji, Kato!" Koga shouted but his eyes did not leave the branding iron.

"Aniki!"

The fire crackled against the burning steel, releasing a loud pop as it continued to heat up the iron.

"Oh god, no please!" Kato pleaded. "Aniki, please help us!"

The boys' panicked faces made Koga sweat. His worried eyes flickered at his friends', both who were already sobbing. "Goda kumicho is my uncle. He won't let you off so easily!" Koga's voice wavered a little.

Koga's slowly shattering control pleased Asami. Accepting a cigarette from Kirishima, Asami allowed his secretary to light up the stick. "I care not about Goda's retribution. But he on the other hand –," Asami exhaled the smoke before continuing, "—will beg me to release you."

"Who – who are you?" Koga's voice shook.

"Asami Ryuichi."

"Boss, it's ready," Suoh said as he pulled out the hot branding iron.

Asami's eyes gleamed. "Suoh, try it out on him," he ordered, referring to Shuji.

"Aniki!" Shuiji screamed as the bulky guard stepped forward with the iron.

Cold sweat formed on Koga's forehead as he watched Suoh walking towards them with the hot iron. "No – you son of a bitch!" he screamed at Suoh.

Shuji's horrific screams echoed around the warehouse as the hot iron was pressed on his back. It sizzled a little as it burned Shuji's flesh, marking the skin with a huge 'S' sign. When it was done, Suoh removed the iron, turned Shuji's back around for Asami's inspection.

"Shuji, hey!" Koga shouted but his friend was already unconscious. He turned to Asami, "You bastard!"

Asami curved a sadistic smile. "Don't worry, you will have your turn in a moment. Meanwhile, enjoy the show," he said as he leaned against the desk.

"No, oh God, please no!" Kato's pleaded as Suoh took the branding iron from the drum. He struggled against his restraints, pulling the chains that bound his hands in futile.

The tears and pleas did not stop Suoh from carrying out his task.

"ANIKI!" Kato screamed when Suoh pressed the iron on his back. "Stop, please! It hurts, ANIKI!" he let out a bloodcurdling scream before passing out.

The gruesome display finally had effect on Koga. His body shook violently as he watched Asami slowly made his way towards him. His eyes however, remained defiant.

Asami curved a thin smile. "I like your defiance – then again, it wouldn't be fun if you break so easily."

Koga didn't respond to Asami's mockery. His eyes darted sideways as his friends before staring at Suoh who stood in front of the steel barrel with a branding iron in his hands. He looked at Asami again. "You son of a bitch. You want me to beg?" He spat on the floor. "You won't have it!"

"I'm enjoying this even more. Let's see how long you can hold before you break." Asami gave a backward glance. "Kirishima, who held the longest record?"

The secretary pushed his spectacles up. "I believe it was the assassin from the Sumiyoshi group. He lasted about 30 minutes."

The crime lord looked at Koga again. "Let's see if you can top his record." He took a step back when Suoh stepped forward with the hot iron. "The best is yet to come."

Koga's body trembled slightly but he wasn't about to beg. "You fucking bastard. I –"

"If I remember correctly, Akihito had a bruise about the size of your shoe on his shoulder blades," Asami interrupted. "This iron is the exact size."

As Suoh took a step nearer, Koga began to struggle against his restraints. Toru stepped in and held Koga steady, allowing Suoh to pressed the hot iron on Koga's back.

"Arg!" Koga screamed as the heat burned his flesh.

Asami moved nearer to Koga. "Beg," he ordered.

"I –," Koga panted "—will – not—beg!"

"Still stubborn are we? Suoh –," he said without breaking eye contact with Koga. "—why don't you heat up another?"

This time, Koga looked alarmed. The pain behind his back was already unbearable and to be subjected to torture again wasn't something Koga could bear.

"No," he whispered. "Stop, please."

Asami's lips curved. "Your spunk didn't even last ten minutes."

Goda chose that moment to enter. The bald man in his late fifties looked somewhat annoyed with the fact that he had to travel so far for the meet up but changed as soon as he saw Koga's torturous state.

"Takeru!" he rushed into the warehouse. The three bodyguards he brought along quickly went to Koga but they were held back by Suoh, Toru and Ando.

"Goda Orochi," Asami greeted casually. "I'm pleased you've traveled this far to meet me."

Clad in traditional black and white men's hakama, Goda walked hurriedly to Asami, offering nothing but a curt nod. "Asami san, what is the meaning of this? I travelled nearly two hours from Tokyo to see you and upon my arrival, you have my nephew tied up and tortured!"

Coward or not, Goda Orochi remained the head of the Goda kumi. He wouldn't bow down to Asami so easily. His men drew out guns, prompting Asami's twenty men to do the same.

"I would advise you to ask your men to keep their guns." Asami took his seat on the leather chair as Kirishima poured him a drink. A quick glance from the crime lord had Toru pointing the gun at the back of Koga's head. "A word from me and your nephew won't live to see the living daylights again."

Goda gritted his teeth in anger. Looking at his men, he gave his orders. "Keep your guns."

"But _kumicho_ –,"

"—I said keep them!" Goda barked and the guns disappeared behind the men's back.

Goda looked at Asami again. "Even if you are the don of Japanese yakuza, I demand to know why my nephew is subjected to such cruelty."

Asami smirked. "Kirishima," he ordered and the bespectacled man immediately stepped forward. "Koga Takeru had not only once, but twice injured a man under Asami sama's protection."

Goda's eyes widened. There wasn't any written rule in the world of yakuza that forbade fighting among members of other clans. However, to hurt a person under Asami's protection was like courting for trouble.

"Is that the boy that everyone had been talking about? That you'll kill anyone who touches a strand of his hair?"

Asami cocked an eyebrow. "You are well-informed, Goda kumicho."

In the yakuza's unofficial book of conduct, foolish actions like that could be settled merely by two kumichos talking it out. In Asami's world however, those rules didn't matter. Asami ruled the underground on his own terms and with the amount of power he held in Japan, none dared to oppose him.

"Asami, he might have injured the boy but to torture Koga to this extend is unacceptable," Goda said, dropping the honorifics. "Koga is under my protection, I demand him to be returned to me."

Eyes turned cold and hard, Asami waved his hand. In an instant, his men had their guns drawn out and pointed at Goda's men. Suoh dropped the iron stamp, moved next to Goda with his own weapon on the kumicho's head.

Asami stood up. "I didn't call you here for negotiations, Goda. Your nephew – no, your son will have to give me his life before the end of the hour."

Panic written all over Goda's wrinkly face as Koga asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't need to answer your question," Asami answered before looking at Goda again, "—but that is the truth, isn't it kumicho?"

"You bastard," Goda barely managed to finish when Suoh knocked the man with the back of his gun. Goda regained his composure quickly. "What do you want in exchange for his life?"

"I heard a few clubs in Kabuki-cho is under your control. And it seems you have a lot of cocaine in your hands. So much so, that you lower the prices to compete with other dealers under my command. What got me curious is, where do you get the goods from?"

Goda averted his eyes momentarily before looking at Asami again. "I don't have to tell you that."

Asami raised an eyebrow at Goda's boldness. "Toru, kill him."

As Toru release the safety catch, Goda raised his arms, "Wait, please!"

Asami raised his hand and Toru halted.

Goda panted. "It's from a dealer name Wu from Macau. He's all out to topple Fei Long's reign as the kingpin."

It wasn't Asami's concern if Wu decided to topple Fei Long. He was more concerned with the fact that if Wu continued to lower the prices, Asami would have difficulty selling his goods to his business counterparts. It looked like he had to speak with Fei Long about the matter.

"You bastard!" Koga shouted at Asami. "You used dirty tricks to get the kumicho to reveal important information." Koga struggled but was held back by Toru. "You tie me up here instead of fighting me one on one. Fight me, you bastard!"

It looked like Koga still had some pride. It pleased Asami.

"You interest me, Koga. Very well, I'll grant you the wish," Asami smirked. "If you succeeded in defeating any of my men, I'll let you go for 24 hours. But if you can't –" Asami narrowed his eyes. "—I'll have your life."

"Takeru, don't be foolish –" Goda began but was interrupted by Koga. "Deal."

"Release him," Asami commanded and Ando went to the switch, lowering the ropes. Another guard came forward to cut the ropes free, sending Koga to his knees immediately. With an immense effort, he stood up and steadied himself, ignoring the burning sensation between his shoulder blades.

Licking his pierced lips, Koga smiled. "Who's fighting?"

Asami glanced at Toru. "Toru, play with him." He turned towards Suoh, who still held Goda at gunpoint. "Suoh, get a chair for our guest."

As Suoh forced Goda to sit on a single stool, Ando disappeared to the back, returning a moment later with a handful of times. He spread them in front of Koga.

"What the fuck is this?" Koga asked as Ando placed a machete, baseball bat, chains and a katana in front of him."

"Pick your weapon," Toru answered calmly.

Koga laughed. "You'll be sorry," he said, picking up a katana.

"Excellent choice," Toru said, offering Koga a thin smile. Nodding at Ando, the guard went out of the warehouse to the limousine, retrieving a katana that Toru had brought along from his apartment.

"Are you sure you can fight, pretty boy?"

Toru did not respond to the mockery. Calmly, he shed his coat and tie, passing them to Ando. White shirt rolled to his elbows, he unbuttoned the first three buttons of his white shirt before taking the katana from Ando.

The scabbard was removed and placed neatly on the floor. The men in the warehouse moved backwards, forming a big circle as Toru took his stance with the katana.

"Are you done with your preparations, you bastard?" Koga shouted angrily. He threw the scabbard away, checked the weapon. Satisfied with its sharpness, Koga rested the back of the blade on his shoulder.

Toru closed his eyes, took two deep breaths and went silent. As the spectators in the warehouse looked on, Toru opened his eyes again. A few guards released audible gasps as Toru stared at his opponent for his usual calm eyes went rigid, cold and hard.

Gripping the katana firmly with his hands, Toru placed a step forward.

" _Koi."_

Koga charged without waiting for a second invitation.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Sipping his brandy, Asami watched the fight before him with great interest. It surprised him that Toru had brought along his katana, the same one he had seen in Toru's apartment. The guard had planned to use it all along and the bastard Koga, actually made it easier for Toru.

It was a simple psychological trick. Koga was made to choose between a few weapons. None of them shared the same league as the katana. To many Japanese, especially the gokudou, the katana was a symbol of strength and power. Toru had already anticipated that Koga's choice would be the blade; that was why he readied himself with his own katana.

Asami smirked, approving Toru's actions. It certainly looked like he had hired the right person for Akihito.

Asami crossed his legs, took the brandy that Kirishima offered and settled back. He'd enjoy the show.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

As a child, Toru had always been fascinated with samurais. He remembered spending countless hours reading historical books about samurais, the swords that they used and the _bushido._ So when he finally achieved the financial means, he purchased a valuable katana from the underground market.

Obtaining a katana wasn't a problem but using it was. As much as Toru wanted to test the sword, he couldn't just swing it aimlessly at innocent people. He lived in modern Tokyo, not the Tokugawa Shogunate era.

But working with Asami allowed him that chance. A small smirk graced Toru's lips before it was replaced a grim expression.

_Finally,_ Toru thought as he took his stance.

Koga chose to charge first. Swinging up the sword, Koga ran to Toru.

Toru chose to evade rather than attacking. He assessed Koga's skills strength, both he found to be weak. On purpose, he allowed the man to make futile aimless swings at him.

He would love to perform the _kesa giri_ on Koga, considering how bad he had injured Akihito.

_No, it's not time._ He decided that he would play his him for a while and watch him beg for mercy later.

After evading for a few more times, Toru got riled. Quick as lighting, he slid behind Koga and made a few non-fatal cuts on Koga, injuring the back of his arm and shoulder. The cut excited Toru. As he watched the droplets of blood oozed down the katana, spattered on the floor, the urge to swing the blade up again became greater.

Again, he reminded himself that it wasn't time yet.

_Patience,_ Toru told himself. When the time was right, he promised to avenge Akihito.

By the end of a five minute duel, Koga was already panting from running about. With a grimace, he dragged himself upright to face a perfectly injury free Toru.

"Play time is over," Toru said blandly, taking an offensive kendo stance. Left foot forward, he held his sword upright with the hilt in front of the right shoulder. Hands gripping the katana firmly; Toru took his stance, ready to deliver the final blow.

Asami must have sensed his intentions for he suddenly ordered, "Toru, don't kill him yet."

Nodding his head, Toru charged head front, so did Koga. The metal clanked loudly as they hit each other at full force. It became a battle of strength but it was clear that Toru had the upper hand.

Toru's swordplay resembled Kendo yet it had its distinctive quality of a samurai but Koga was very snake like. Knowing he was losing, Koga kneed Toru on his stomach before kicking him.

As Toru fell backwards onto the ground, Koga swung his blade at Toru, shouting, "Die!"

The pain of being kneed in the gut didn't stop Toru from moving away. He rolled away, just as Koga delivered his blow. The edge of the blade caught his arm as moved, resulting a long shallow cut on his forearm.

"Toru san!" Ando called out urgently.

"I'm ok," Toru replied, inspecting his arm. There was a lot of blood but it didn't do any damage to his ligaments or veins. Nothing a few stitches wouldn't take care off.

Koga bared his teeth. "How about that, sissy boy?"

Toru actually smirked. He swung his blade up again. "If you're playing dirty, I won't hold back either."

This time, the guard showed no mercy. He moved forward then sideways to evade a blow and moved behind Koga before performing a diagonal cut from the shoulder through the hip. Normally, the cut would have ended Koga's life, but since Toru had orders not to kill Koga, he held back just as he delivered the blow. The wound might be non-fatal but the slash on Koga's injured back could be excruciatingly painful for the man.

The blow sent Koga on the ground with his face pressed on the concrete flooring, eagle spread and groaning in pain.

"Takeru!" Goda tried standing up to his son's aid but again Suoh pushed him to his seat.

Toru's left hand was still bleeding; the crimson red liquid soiled his otherwise white shirt, dripping onto the ground. Pain wasn't what Toru felt at the moment since adrenalin was kicking in. Calmly, Toru walked to Koga, positioned the katana under Koga's neck.

"Move and I'll slice your throat open," Toru said coolly before looking at Asami. "Asami sama, what are your orders?"

Passing the brandy glass to Kirishima, Asami stood up. "Toru, get your wounds checked."

"Sir, I am fine. The wound isn't deep," Toru answered, his eyes still fixed at Koga.

Asami said not further and walked over to Goda, whose mind have frozen from the events. The bald man remained rooted on his seat, his eyes refused to tear away from his bloodied son. Then rage kicked in and he glared at Asami.

"Let him go, Asami," Goda stood up slowly. "Your men had bloodied him enough."

Asami took out his own gun, pointed the weapon on Goda's forehead. "I don't take orders from you."

Goda tensed at the sight of the gun. Knowing that both he and his son were at Asami's mercy, head of the Goda kumi swallowed his pride. "What do you want?"

"Kneel."

"You –," Goda tried protesting but his protests died down when Toru moved the blade closer to Koga's neck.

"Let him go – please. I'll make sure he never goes near your boy again," he said, kneeling down in the process.

Satisfied, the crime lord walked around Koga, inspecting the bruises. Raising his gun, he fired a deadly shot at Shuji. The younger man's body jerked before he went stilled. "Or I can kill your son right this instant and save you the trouble of looking out for him."

Goda trembled at the display. "Please, spare him. He's – all I have. I'll give you anything."

"I'm pleased that you offered," Asami replied, moving towards Kato. The boy regained his consciousness and was already sobbing. "I'm giving you two choices. You can either pass the controls of the clubs in Kabuko cho and the cartons of high grade cocaine to me or –," Asami looked at Goda again, "—I'll have Toru kill him.

"That's blackmail!" Goda exclaimed.

"Ten seconds." Asami lit a cigarette and turned to Kirishima, "Time it."

"The clubs and the cocaine belong to me, I spent millions of yen on it and – "

"Asami sama, time's up," Kirishima interrupted.

"Toru –,"

Still kneeling, Goda raised his hand. "Wait!"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Humiliated and thoroughly defeated, Goda nodded his head. "Deal," he said quietly, looking away.

"Kirishima, see that the cartons of cocaine and the name of the dealer from Macau are obtained."

Kirishima bowed. "Understood."

Goda took another step forward. "You got what you wanted. Let him go."

"Of course," Asami said rather pleasantly as he walked to where Toru was standing. Raising his gun, Asami fired at Kato, ending the boy's life instantly.

Then, he walked towards Koga who was nearly unconscious from the excessive bleeding. The golden eyes narrowed. "Toru, slice his right hand off."

"You said you'd let him go!" Goda said, panicked.

Without looking at Goda, the crime lord replied. "I said I'd let him live but I didn't say that I won't have his hand."

Asami knelt down, grabbed a fistful of Koga's hair. "I dislike someone putting his hands on my property. And the boy you beat at the park –" Asami halted, his eyes turned cold as he fired a shot at Koga's palms, "—is exclusively mine."

Koga released a scream, his body jerked slightly. "Please, don't," Koga finally pleaded.

Asami stood up. "Be grateful that I didn't slice your throat open." He walked towards the door and without a backward glance, Asami ordered, "Toru, the right hand."

Both Goda's and Koga's scream echoed behind as the crime lord walked out of the warehouse. He didn't stay to watch, considering the interrogation took longer than he expected. Asami smirked; it was time for more pleasurable entertainment with Akihito.

He slid into the backseat of the car with Kirishima taking the driver's seat. Toru joined Kirishima at the passenger seat minutes later, with a bandaged arm and his katana.

"Sir, Suoh san and Ando will stay until things are cleared."

Asami nodded. "Toru, get your wounds checked."

Back at his poker face look, Toru showed no reaction, nor did he groan at his wounds. He merely stared at the flimsy cloth Ando bandaged earlier. "Yes, sir."

"Where did you purchase the katana?"

"Underground auction; I've always been fascinated with katanas, sir."

Settling back in his seat, Asami smirked. "It's a good piece."

Toru looked surprised at the praise before offering his boss a small smile. "Thank you, Asami sama."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito was huddling around a small bonfire, playing sparklers on the private beach with Kanda and Makoto when Asami returned. Clad in his summer yukata, the boy had the sleeves pulled up as he watched the sparkler burned. Bare feet, Akihito looked positively content with the sparklers he was holding. There were several cans of beer on the beach, both probably belonged to Akihito since Kanda and Makoto had been instructed not to drink while on duty.

He walked to the group, with Kirishima and Ando behind him. Kanda was the first who saw Asami. "Boss," he greeted, throwing the sparkler he was holding immediately.

Makoto too, stood up and bowed.

"You're late," Akihito scowled. "We were just finishing our sparklers and I've decided that if you weren't back by then, I'd sneak out."

Kanda and Makoto looked positively horrified with Akihito's statement. With Kirishima's approval, the guards retreated, leaving Asami and Akihito on the beach.

"The nature of the business wasn't that simple, Akihito," he said as he grabbed an unopened can of beer.

Akihito folded his arms, looking at his lover skeptically. "You're in a good mood."

Asami took off his coat, rolled up his sleeves before sitting on the sand. "The negotiations have been successful."

The photographer followed the yakuza. Grabbing another can of beer, he toed off his _geta_ and sat next to the yakuza. "So, I presume you made another few million yen?" Akihito asked as he took the first gulp.

"Better than that."

Akihito choked a little. "You're crazy."

Asami eyed his lover. The boy looked satisfied with his beer in his hand. His eyes travelled upwards, looking at the stars as he curved a contented smile.

"Too bad it's too late for another round of fireworks, eh?" He asked, without looking at Asami.

"That can easily be arranged."

Akihito placed the can on the sand and grabbed Asami's hand, "Are you crazy? It's past 2 in the morning. You're going to wake the whole island up!"

Placing his own can of beer on the sand, Asami pushed the photographer down. "Then, why not we do something a little more discreet?" he drawled, his hands sliding up Akihito's thighs.

Akihito squirmed away. "No way, I'm going to be part of your sex plays on the beach."

"Then, why are youreacting to my touch?" Asami brushed his fingers lightly on Akihito's cock.

"That's a normal reaction for a guy! You – hey!" Akihito protested when Asami scooped him up and carried him over his shoulder before heading into the hotel.

"Hey, I want to see the sea!"

"You can do it from here," Asami replied simply as he laid Akihito on the bed.

Akihito gave in. After all, no amount of protests can stop the older man from getting what he wanted. Besides, he thought it wouldn't hurt to give into his lover's demands once in a while. He calculated and noticed that there were six hours left before his special pass ended.

_Well, no harm servicing the bastard on his birthday,_ Akihito thought as Asami ripped his yukata away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Koi – Come. (I opted for Japanese since I thought it had more impact compared to English)
> 
> Obi – Sash for yukata or kimono
> 
> Gokudou – Triad (another word for yakuza)
> 
> Kumicho – Head of the yakuza
> 
> Geta – Traditional Japanese footwear
> 
> Kesa giri –a diagonal cut from shoulder to hip.
> 
> A/N: I have to admit, my ideas are getting saturated. I have several themes (courtesy from all of you) that I'd like to try in the next few chapters but I haven't decided on the plot. So, the next chapter will probably take a while.
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and reviewing! To: Amy, Vykki+Q, BitterRose95, helloxhello, mssh, msdids, yukishu4ever, segna77, Lusia, vivist70, jin, existinnon, elly96, Anggur, llcc, sesshouchan, wi2n3lyana , xSweetPeachx, Xarimaki, and zoey: Thank you!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your well wishes and support! I am very touched!
> 
> A/N: This is a side story written in Toru's POV.
> 
> Beta-ed by RiveReinStyx.
> 
> Disclaimer : Finder Series and its characters are properties of Yamane Ayano. No profit is made from writing this fan fiction.
> 
> Warnings: OC – centered chapter. If you're not a Toru fan, you'll find this chapter boring.

**Business as Usual 27**

As Akihito's chief security, Toru rarely took a day off. Holidays were allocated but Toru chose to work, finding it pointless to spend the whole day doing absolutely nothing.

Truthfully, he never thought guarding Akihito was work. The photographer was easily one of the easiest bosses he had ever worked with and surprisingly, so was Asami. The yakuza called the shots but when it came to Akihito's safety, he allowed Toru free rein.

So when Toru was forcibly removed from his duty for a day due to a minor wound he sustained during Koga's interrogations, he was at a loss. There wasn't anything particularly planned on his agenda except for an appointment with Kanzaki sensei in the morning and rearranging Akihito's schedule for the next day. But that would only take an hour at most and it could only be done in the evening once he receive Akihito's schedule from Ando.

As he got dressed – slim fit black shirt paired with black pants, he thought about Akihito's schedule for the day. A photo shoot segment with the fashion magazine and a court case. Nothing special and unless Akihito suddenly received a tip off about some criminal activities late in the night, he should be home before eight.

With Asami's approval, Toru placed Ando in charge of Akihito's security for the day. Makoto was ordered to be Ando's partner and he had been specifically instructed by Kirishima about his duties. It shouldn't be a problem, considering Makoto was not only a decent fighter, he had the brains.

Leaving the apartment, Toru was about to walk out of the apartment to hail a cab when he spotted Kanda standing next to one of Asami's many luxury sedans. A fellow guard like himself, Kanda was a junior and was often paired with Makoto for assignments.

"Toru san."

Kanda's short tapered cut hair was neatly combed for a more formal look. He looked slim in the standard guard uniform with tie but Toru knew that Kanda had quite a toned physique underneath the clothes.

"What are you doing here?"

Kanda bowed. "Asami sama ordered me to take you to the hospital for a checkup."

Never a person who argued with direct orders, Toru nodded and slid into the front passenger seat.

"You don't want to sit at the back, Toru san?" Kanda asked as he took his seat behind the wheel.

"We're colleagues and my position isn't any higher from you so it's rude for me to do so."

Kanda's dark brown eyes widened. "Toru san, you're known at Sion as one of the Big Four. You're the elites of the elites!"

"Big four?"

"Before you and Ando san, there're Kirishima san and Suoh san," Kanda explained, his eyes fixed on the road. "When I joined, there were gossips about you among the guards – you know – how you managed to secure the job by taking Minagawa out."

 _The guard who cheated on the boss,_ Toru recalled; the same person he was ordered to kill during his job interview.

"I mean, Keiichi san was also one of Takaba sama's guards. He remains as one of the many guards who guarded the young boss and that was it but– " Kanda looked at Toru briefly before continuing, "—you, Toru san; you've created a name for yourself. The juniors called you the legend."

Toru shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the praises. "I'm sure those are exaggerations. I'm only doing my job."

"I'm not saying this to please you. Ask any of the guards, they'll tell you the same," Kanda said as he turned into the junction. "Your reputation is already solid the minute you got hired. After the incident at The Fixer, your reputation raised another notch. And after the Chey saga in Cambodia, I think everyone just labeled you as God."

The incident at Akihito's club was memorable. Toru had failed his job then, causing Akihito to be hurt and a displeased Asami threw a gun at him, asking him to end his own life. It didn't occur to Toru that the magnum had been emptied but he fired nonetheless, earning an instant approval from Asami.

"I didn't think about climbing ranks. My priority has always been Takaba sama's safety," Toru admitted.

"You're being modest, Toru san. You're in the circle so –,"

"Circle?"

Kanda didn't seem to mind the interruption and went on explaining, "Asami sama's circle. Not everyone is entrusted by the boss like the four of you."

When the vehicle pulled at the main entrance of Asami's NT Hospital, Toru was relieved. Kanda was a decent man but to hear stories about the guards worshipping him like God was slightly uncomfortable.

He mumbled thanks at the younger guard who cheerfully announced that he would be waiting for him. _Boss's orders._

Nodding his head, Toru walked into the spacious concierge. A few doctors and nurses who recognized him bowed politely and it made Toru curious all over. He was usually with Akihito so when staffs bowed at them; Toru naturally assumed it was for the photographer. He rode the elevator to the seventh floor, where Kanzaki sensei's office and therapy room was located and was shown into the room without fuss.

"Toru san."

For a man in his mid-fifties, Kanzaki sensei did not look more than forty eight. Aside from some visible grey hair, it was mostly black. Square face with black eyes and broad nose, the doctor resembled any middle aged Japanese office worker.

Except that he wasn't. Kanzaki Ichirou, easily the highest paid doctor in Japan; served as Asami's private physician. Toru was told by Kirishima that the doctor did not have to attend to patients in the hospital unless there was an emergency.

"Sensei," Toru greeted as he took his seat in front of the doctor.

"How's your arm?" Kanzaki asked as he stood up from his seat. He gestured Toru to the sick bed and waited for the guard to undress.

"I think it's getting better. I don't feel any pain," Toru said, rotating his shoulder a little to prove his point.

Kanzaki inspected the wound. "It is healing nicely, although I have to warn you to be careful with it. What about the gunshot wounds on your shoulder and thigh?"

"They're completely healed. I was lucky that the bullets weren't deeply embedded."

"You sure are. Two centimeters deeper and you won't be able to use that hand again." Kanzaki pressed lightly on Toru's wound on his shoulder. "Any pain?"

"No, not anymore."

"What about your strength?"

Toru rolled his shoulder again. "I'm slowly gaining it back."

"Good. Try not to overexert the shoulder. That goes the same for your arm too." Smiling softly, the doctor went back to his desk, scribbling on the patient card.

Toru got dressed quietly and bowed at the doctor. "Thank you, Kanzaki sensei."

Kanzaki looked up, smiling warmly. "You're welcome. I'll update Asami sama personally about your condition," he said as he stood up.

Toru didn't comment on that. Bowing again as a farewell gesture, Toru turned to leave the room.

"Toru san?"

He turned back, facing the doctor.

"Try not to get hurt again. Of all Asami sama's guards, you're the most frequent visitor on my operating table."

Toru actually offered a small smile. "I'll do my best, sensei."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"How did the check-up go?" Kanda asked immediately when Toru emerged from the building.

"Sensei said my wounds are healing well," Toru said, sliding into the car. He pulled the safety belt across his chest.

Kanda took his seat behind the wheel, started the engine. "That's a relief. So –," the younger guards clucked his tongue. " – where do you want to go next?"

Toru thought he must have a slight confusion on his face because Kanda quickly added, "Kirishima san ordered me to chauffer you wherever you want." The younger guard smirked. "That makes you the boss for the day,"

"We're colleagues, Kanda," Toru reaffirmed. "But thanks for helping me out. You have to report at Sion right? I'll go there."

There was a moment of uncertainty for Kanda. He looked at Toru. "You sure?"

"Yes, I need to report to Asami sama."

There wasn't anything that Toru needed to report to the boss but he really didn't want Kanda driving him around. Thankfully the younger guard didn't argue with the statement and drove on.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_Sion._ The simple yet elegant black glass embossed sign stood near the grand entrance of the office. The lofty tower, built mostly in glass was an iconic landmark in Shinjuku and the owner was none other than Asami Ryuichi.

Strangely enough, the cold glass exterior felt home to Toru. In the army, Toru was assigned to the Combat and Security Division and whilst he was excellent at his job, he found it difficult to feel at ease.

Sion was different. As Akihito's guard, Toru shouldered a huge responsibility. He had long accepted that his job would put him at all sorts of grave situation, including life threatening risks but not once did he thought about it. Funnily enough, not the same could be said when he was sent out of the country for peacekeeping duties.

"Toru san," the security at the entrance greeted.

Nodding his head, Toru walked swiped his ID card and walked inside the lobby. He swiped his card again, placed his thumb print upon entering the special elevator for guards and punched fifteen.

As Toru rode quietly to the training room where he most likely would find Suoh, he thought of the security guard guarding at the entrance. Average looking Japanese in harmless security uniform; the type one would see at the shopping malls. But Toru knew better. The guard was specially trained by Suoh and could pack a deadly punch.

 _Sion,_ Toru thought, resembled a military fortress.

The elevator doors slid open gracefully at level fifteen. The restricted level was reserved solely for training and only guards hired at Sion were given the special access card. Toru hadn't been to the training room many times. In fact, he recalled that the only time he visited the training room was during his interview where he sparred with Suoh. He hadn't returned ever since.

Toru swiped his card at the glass door, scanned his thumb print and entered. It was a huge place, with a large _dojo_ for sparring practices. Adjacent to it stood the training room; a more formal setting with tables and chairs for lessons. All new guards were place into training for a few months before performing actual duty – no exceptions.

Ando once mentioned that new recruits were required to undergo long physical combat training where they were thrown into various live security scenarios. The classes were equally as challenging. Not only guards were taught to detect and assess threats; they were also trained to perform tactical planning and operations.

Not everyone, according to Ando, was given a chance to hold guns. At the end of the grueling six-month training, only a handful of guards were selected by Suoh for weapons training where they were sent for shooting drills.

From Ando's description, guards at Sion were trained like policemen in the police academy and it reminded Toru of his own military training.

_No wonder the guards at Sion were highly qualified._

There was also another interesting fact. In the history of guard recruitments at Sion, Toru remained the only guard who did not have to go through the intensive procedure.

Toru found the chief security in his karate uniform supervising a group of rookies sparring. As usual, Suoh wore his stern looking face as he barked instructions at the new recruit who was struggling to take down his opponent.

As a form of respect, Toru bowed before entering the dojo. He walked straight to the bulky guard.

"Suoh san."

"Toru, off day today?"

"I had an appointment with Kanzaki sensei."

Suoh looked at Toru's arm. "How did the check-up go?"

"Sensei said I'm making good progress. I'm expecting full recovery," Toru answered, looking at the guards. "New recruits?"

The bulky guard crossed his arms. "Yeah but from the looks of it, they need more training before I can send them out."

Toru couldn't agree more. Both attack and defense were weak. Too many open spaces, too many weak defenses; they'd be dead before it began.

Suoh gaze rested briefly on Toru's arm before looking at the recruits again. "It's a pity you injured your arm. You could train them."

Toru bowed. "I apologize for not being able to help today. Kanzaki sensei advised me to take caution with the arm for the time being."

"Not to mention you need the energy for the young boss." Suoh offered a thin smile before annoyance took over when he saw two guards sparring with each other. "Hey you, put more energy in your punches!"

A few new recruits were already looking Toru's way. Some started whispering, some simply stared. A few even dared to approach Toru.

"Toru san!" they greeted simultaneously, bowing nearly 90 degrees. "We heard so much about you, especially what happened in Cambodia and during Koga's interrogations."

"Thank you," he mumbled.

They bowed again. "We aim to be like you, Toru san! Please take care of us!"

Tongue tied, Toru could only nod his head.

Suoh folded his arms, looking displeased. "If you want to be like him, work on your sparring!" As the new recruits scrambled back to their places, Suoh turned to Toru. "You're well-known around here."

The lanky guard looked away, uncomfortable. "Kanda told me the same thing."

Suoh grinned, giving the lanky guard a friendly smack on the shoulder. "Everyone has been singing praises about your swordplay. Even Kirishima was impressed."

Not knowing what else to reply, Toru bowed. It looked like visiting the training room had been a mistake after all as the praises were making him uncomfortable. He should leave before other recruits ask him for his autographs.

Kirishima walked into the training room just then, halting his plans. Asami's personal secretary, looking sharp in his usual black uniform and tie, nodded his head at Suoh.

"Kirishima san," Toru greeted.

"Toru," he greeted before turning to wave his hand at the new recruits who had turned into a bunch of worshippers. Obviously, it was a rare opportunity to see three out of four Asami's best men together.

"Kirishima has his own fan club," Suoh said before ordering the recruits to continue with their training.

"Don't start spreading rumors," the secretary said before pushing his spectacles up. "Toru, I'm told by Kanda you were here. And Asami sama would like to see you at his office."

Grateful for the intrusion, Toru bowed before his seniors and left quickly. He rode the private elevator to the top floor, all the while thinking about his sudden popularity among the guards and felt uncomfortable all over.

Brushing the thought aside, Toru stopped at the all too familiar oak door. Knocking twice, he entered the room when he was given permission to do so.

"Asami sama," Toru bowed.

The yakuza looked up from the report he was reading and gazed at Toru with his deep, penetrating golden eyes. Toru was already used to the gaze but it can still be intimidating sometimes. Toru's thoughts went briefly to Kirishima, who usually served the boss and could only tip his hat off at the secretary for remaining by Asami's side almost twenty-four-seven.

"I received a report from Kanzaki sensei about your wounds."

Toru stood up straight with his hands clasped behind his back and waited.

"He also told me that you shouldn't strain your arm and prescribed rest."

"Sir, I don't need rest. I have full confidence of full recovery and it wouldn't be problem when I serve Takaba sama."

Asami placed the reports on the table. "Since you insist, I won't argue." Slowly, Asami took his fountain pen and signed the report before pushing it aside. "Did Akihito know about your cut?"

Toru maintained a straight face. "No sir, I didn't tell him about it. Since I was always wearing long sleeve, he didn't notice either."

The crime lord nodded. "Keep that from him. Akihito is most likely to fit his schedule in the coming days for the sparring lessons with you. Postpone it if your arm cannot handle the strain."

"Understood, sir."

The golden eyes stared at Toru again. "And Akihito's lessons will be conducted here, at level fifteen. Inform the other guards about it."

Toru bowed again, signaling that he understood. "Asami sama –," he halted and waited for Asami's approval to speak. When he gotten his green light, Toru continued, "Pardon me for asking but what should we do about Koga and the Goda clan? I do not think they will be quiet after what happened."

Asami smirked. "Even with his clubs and stash of cocaine, Goda is insignificant. Without them, he's nothing." The eyes turned hard. "But I have someone following Koga. Goda is unlikely to do anything but Koga is strong willed. He'd be out of the picture for a couple of months at least, considering his injuries but once he's back on his feet, we'll monitor him closely."

Toru said nothing more. His boss was the wisest man he had ever worked with so Toru didn't think that Asami needed his input on the matter.

"I'll do my best to guard Takaba sama," Toru said, bowing.

Again, the crime lord smirked. "I'm confident that you will. And Toru –," Asami halted, opening the desk drawer to pull out two tickets. He slid the tickets across the table smoothly.

"An acquaintance passed them to me but since I'm too busy, you can go on my behalf."

They were tickets to the National Katana Exhibition. Toru heard about the exhibition but it was a private viewing event so he didn't bother buying tickets. And it was something that Toru had interest in.

Surprised that the yakuza had actually remembered about his fascination with katanas, the guard took the tickets gratefully. "Thank you, Asami sama."

"Kanda will chauffer you there."

Another order Toru couldn't disobey. He just hoped Kanda wouldn't start stories on his popularity again.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The exhibition was held at the prestigious Keio Hotel. Toru wondered how his boss managed to secure the exhibition at his hotel since most katana exhibitions were done elsewhere.

Then again, Asami was a man of power and influence. It shouldn't be hard for him to organize something like this. Nearly two hundred valuable swords went on display in the secured ballroom. The katanas were displayed on tables, properly labeled with short explanation. The swords were mostly naked from their scabbards, with the upper third of the blade rested on a small pillow.

Toru was initially worried if Kanda understood the seriousness of the exhibition since Katana Appreciation required proper decorum and etiquette; and no breach was permissible but he exceeded Toru's expectation. The younger guard lacked knowledge when it came to fine blades yet he showed keen interest and took time to read and scrutinized every piece available in the hall.

The katanas were exquisite; some even dated as far as the 1600s. The fine features, beautiful forms and curve of the blades were enough to impress Toru. Toru supposed he couldn't complain since the katana rested on the rack in his apartment was forged by the skilled and talented Tadayoshi, the eight generation son of the Munestugu family. His sword, dated 1870, did not exist in the government records. He bought it for a small fortune and its authenticity had been confirmed by experts who swore to keep it a secret for a small fee.

As part of the proper sword viewing etiquette, Toru bowed in the direction of the blade, acknowledging and respecting its age and beauty. He picked the sword in one swift action, supported the blade in a piece of white cloth as he studied the naked blade. He did the same for most of the swords, so did a very confused Kanda, who didn't seem to comprehend the reason for doing so.

By the end of the two hour journey, Toru left the hall, satisfied.

"Toru san, why do you need to bow before every katana?" Kanda asked as started the engine.

"It's the proper viewing etiquette. It shows good manners and acknowledgement towards the sword."

"Sorry, it's my first time in a katana exhibition."

Toru offered a smile. "I know. You looked loss."

Kanda smiled sheepishly. "You noticed?"

When Toru merely nodded, Kanda continued, "They were fascinating."

A quick glance at his watch told Toru that he should be heading back to the apartment for dinner. Besides, his valuable katana needed a good polishing.

"Let's head back," Toru suggested.

Kanda grinned. "Roger."

As they turned into the intersection where the high courts were located, Toru briefly remembered Akihito's assignment at the court. The huge white building stood next to the main road with armed police guarding the area. Several police trucks were stationed outside, an indication that the court hadn't adjourned.

Toru would have missed the action if he weren't looking. The crowd outside the court blocked most of his vision, but by chance he saw a man dressed in blue prison garb dashing out of the building with a gun. As the crowd and police entered a temporary chaotic stage, another man chased after the prisoner. A man Toru knew very well.

"Stop the car!" Toru shouted.

Shocked and confused, Kanda stepped hard on the brakes, sending the car to a screeching stop. Ignoring the blaring honks behind him, Toru jumped out of the vehicle, crossed the road and sprinted after the prisoner.

"Takaba sama!" Toru shouted, his hand reaching for his gun inside the coat. It was empty.

_Shit._

Since he was off duty, Toru left the gun in the drawer next to his bed. Then again, starting a gun fight in the middle of a crowded street didn't sound like a solid plan either.

Left without a choice, Toru jumped over the divider to the other side of the road and chased on. His heart nearly stopped when the prisoner turned behind and fired a random shot at Akihito. Thankfully, Ando managed to push Akihito to the side, causing the bullet to hit the lamp post and ricochet to the bark of the tree.

He heard Ando shouted _"Takaba sama, are you ok?"_ before the chaos erupted.

People on the street screamed at the gun shot. Most crouched, placing their hands on their heads while some ran away frantically. But not Takaba Akihito, the star cameraman. Determined to get the shots he wanted and armed with nothing but his Nikon camera, the photographer pushed Ando away to chase on, snapping shots as he ran.

Toru knew he had to do something before the prisoner started shooting blindly again. Thankfully, years servicing the army trained him to be a fast runner. He ran past Ando and Akihito; and caught the prisoner on his arm.

Surprised, the prisoner turned around, raising his gun. Toru caught the man's wrist, twist it to the back, forcing him to drop the gun before ramming his fist on the man's face.

"Arg!" The man groaned as blood poured from his nose.

Toru judged him to be at least 5' 7". His short crew cut hair suggested that he was a former policeman. He had small, mono-lid eyes that made it impossible for Toru to see the color of his iris. Yet Toru sensed fury and anger in those eyes. The running had sweat trickling down the man's face, dripping on the name tag of the blue garb that read Igarashi Mitsuo

As a former policeman, Igarashi had some sort of basic fighting skills. Despite armless, he shot his fist straight at Toru's face. Unluckily for Igarashi, Toru had already anticipated the move. He crouched, elbow jabbed Igarashi's stomach before moving backwards.

Igarashi was definitely stronger than he looked in the miserable blue garb. Instead of collapsing, he merely grunted and came back at Toru with a few punches. The guard went defensive; blocking the moves efficiently before moving to the Igarashi's back, slid his hand through the man's neck, securing Igarashi's neck into a rear naked choke.

Toru tightened his grip, forcing the man to stay still. When he felt the man was near unconscious due to the lack of oxygen, Toru released him, pushed him to the ground facedown, securing him by kneeing him on his neck.

"Toru, don't move!" Akihito ordered as he crouched, taking succession of photographs.

"Takaba sama!" Ando called the minute he reached. "Toru san, what are you doing here?"

"Happened to see Takaba sama running after him," Toru replied, referring to Igarashi. "Takaba sama, he had a gun. If Ando hadn't pushed you away just now, you would have –,"

"Save your lectures for later, Toru. The police are coming," Akihito cut in and began to take photographs of the approaching policemen.

Akihito continued snapping his desired shots until Toru handed Igarashi to the policemen. As the police dragged a reluctant Igarashi away, Akihito removed the memory card from his camera and slid it in his jeans pocket, grinning victoriously. "This scoop is mine!"

The photographer looked around and nearly groaned when he saw Mitarai running over. "Toru, leave now or Mitarai will take your photos and splash it across Mainichi Shimbun's front page tomorrow."

Nodding his head, Toru escaped before Mitarai managed to fix his camera lens in order. As he crossed the road, he overhead Mitarai's displeased remark of, "Takaba! You sprinted off and took the shots by yourself! You must share the photographs with me!"

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Toru's phone rang almost immediately the minute he entered his apartment. Fishing out his phone from his pants, he checked the caller and wasn't surprised to see Asami's name on the screen.

"Asami sama."

"Toru, Kanda had just reported to Kirishima about the shootings at the court," his boss's voice was cool and calm.

"Sir, the prisoner apparently escaped the courtroom and tried to make a run for it. I happened to be in the area and saw Takaba sama running after him. He had a gun with him."

"Where was Ando?"

"Chasing behind Takaba sama. He managed to push Takaba sama when the prisoner fired a shot at him."

"His identity?"

"A former policeman by the name of Igarashi Mitsuo," Toru explained as he flipped his diary to check Akihito's schedule. "Convicted of murder and bribery; he was supposed to be sentenced today at the high court."

There was a moment of silence before Asami replied. "Get Ando to compile the report to me. What time is Akihito scheduled to finish today?"

Toru checked his wrist watch. "He should be home before eight, sir."

"And what's his schedule tomorrow?"

Toru checked Akihito's appointments. "He's clear tomorrow. No appointments."

"Good, report to the penthouse tomorrow morning as usual."

"Understood, Asami sama," Toru replied before he ending the call.

Toru didn't need to stand in front of Asami to know he was furious. He wondered what would happen to Igarashi once he got into prison. Even if Asami didn't send his assassins, Igarashi would most probably suffer.

Taking the katana from the rack, Toru sat on the floor and started the cleaning process. The katana had been sent to a professional after the incident at the warehouse so Toru didn't need to perform the arduous task of polishing.

The sensei who polished his blade had already oiled it with clove oil but it was necessary to check it regularly for good preservation. As Toru suspected, the oil on the blade was drying when he removed it from its scabbard so he carefully cleaned off the excessive oil and reapply it again.

The guard spent the next hour and a half cleaning and appreciating his katana before finally placing it back on the rack next to the television. The weather maintained at 29 degrees so he was pretty much soaked by the time he finished his chore. After a cool shower, Toru thought of cooking a simple dinner when the doorbell rang.

 _Ando,_ he thought as he went to the door. The younger guard was supposed to report to him after his shift ended. But it wasn't just Ando who stood at the door. To his surprise, Kirishima, Suoh and Kanda were behind Ando, and everyone seemed to be carrying a grocery bag.

"Toru san, let's have dinner together!" Kanda raised his hands, showing the plastic bags containing food.

Toru stepped aside, allowing the four to enter.

"We got all sorts of stuff for sukiyaki tonight," Ando explained as he placed the bags on the dining table.

"Suoh and I bought some snacks and beer," Kirishima added.

Toru bowed. "Thank you but –" Toru looked around. "I'm not that much of a cook."

Suoh gave Toru a friendly smack. "Don't worry, Kirishima and Ando are."

Kirishima and Ando had already discarded their coats, their sleeves rolled up half. Neck ties tucked neatly in the front pockets, both men set off to work. Suoh packed the cans of beers in the refrigerator while Kanda helped Toru set the table.

"Toru san, is this the sword that you used during Koga's interrogations?" Kanda asked when he spotted the blade on the rack.

The lanky guard nodded and Kanda looked impressed.

"Wow, I heard from the guards about your skills at the warehouse. You looked like a proper samurai."

"Pity you weren't there to see the demonstration," Ando said as he tasted the soup.

"Even Asami sama was impressed," Kirishima added.

Kanda moved to the dining table where Kirishima stood. Ando brought the soup and placed it on the portable gas cooker.

"Seriously?"

Kirishima offered the young guard a smirk. "He didn't say so but his expression in the limousine showed it all."

Both Ando and Kanda looked speechless with the remark. They stared at an expressionless Toru before uttering simultaneously, "Wow, you're good, Toru san."

"I was merely using kendo moves," Toru replied calmly.

"Don't be modest, Toru san," Ando said, taking his seat next to Kanda.

"Ando's right," Suoh said, placing the first slice of beef in the boiling soup. "When you stopped by Sion today, the new recruits were already star struck."

"Suoh san –" Toru interrupted, "—please, I'm not a film star. I'm merely doing my job," he finally admitted.

As Suoh laughed out at his reaction, the doorbell rang again. Grateful once again for the intrusion, Toru stood up to open the door. Two unexpected guests stood at his door.

"Asami sama, Takaba sama," he greeted, bowing in the process.

Akihito, still dressed in his morning jeans, white singlet and lightweight summer jacket, barged into the apartment, heading straight to the kitchen. Asami, in his usual three piece designer suit stepped inside, smirking at Akihito's antics.

"Takaba sama!" Ando was the first to greet.

Ignoring his guard, Akihito burst out. "Asami, I told you they were having sukiyaki!" he said rather crossly.

At the mention of Asami's name, all four guards at the table stood up and bowed. Ando managed to remain his composure but Kanda was so nervous that he went rigid on the spot without bowing at the yakuza.

Kirishima immediately went into his secretarial mode by leading Asami to the sofa while Akihito continued ranting about the fact that the guards were having dinner without extending an invitation to him.

"I knew you were up to something when you stopped by Marukoshi to buy meat." Akihito glared at Ando.

Ando bowed quickly. "I'm sorry, Takaba sama. I didn't mean to hide it from you."

Akihito sat on the chair, looking at the delicious spread. "Toru! What were you doing at the court today?"

Toru felt slightly underdressed in his long track bottom and long sleeve shirt but his poker face maintained. "I happened to pass by. Takaba sama, you shouldn't have chased after Igarashi. He had a gun."

Akihito glanced at Asami before quickly averting his eyes. The photographer went silent for a moment before flashing his determined eyes at Asami.

"That was my scoop! I won't let Mitarai steal another photograph! I was dirt poor because of that!"

The photographer stood up, walked to the sitting area and plopped next to Asami. "Did you know how happy the editor was when I showed him the photographs? They'll be on the front page tomorrow – FRONT PAGE!" Akihito emphasized.

"If you sit down and start counting your assets, you'd realized that you didn't need the few photographs to make a living," Asami replied.

Akihito looked away. "Hn! As if I'm using your money! Just you watch, one day I'll be rich and it'd be my turn to give you money."

The statement was bold, insolent and the only person who could use it on Asami was Akihito. Toru was the only guard who remained stoic at the statement. Ando, who was already used to Akihito's antics in front of Asami laughed discreetly. Kirishima and Suoh actually snickered. Kanda looked positively horrified.

The yakuza himself smirked. Accepting a drink from Suoh, he took a sip before placing the cup on the coffee table.

"I will wait for that moment. Meanwhile, you can continue using mine."

"No, my viewfinder will be my only source of income," the photographer insisted stubbornly.

"There are other more plausible methods to gain money, Akihito."

Piqued with interest, Akihito turned to Asami. "What, invest in shares?"

"Possible," Asami agreed, "But you need capital and patience to play with the stock market."

"If it's not shares, what is it?" Akihito asked, getting impatient.

Tracing Akihito's jawline, the yakuza replied. "Heard of _tama no koshi_?"

That statement had Akihito sprung up from his seat. "Hah! You'd think I'd marry a rich girl just for her wealth? Don't look down on me, Asami!"

"Takaba sama," Kirishima began, smirking. "What Asami sama meant was you marrying into the Asami household. Of course, under the Japanese law, the only way to do it is by changing your surname to Asami."

Eyes widened, jaw dropped, Akihito stared at his lover for a full ten seconds before he erupted. "Are you out of your mind? I'll never change it!"

As the photographer fumed in front of Asami, Kanda stood rooted at his place. His blinking eyes told Toru that he wasn't used to witnessing such scenarios.

Realizing that argument would continue if he didn't interfere, Toru asked politely, "Asami sama, Takaba sama, would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Yeah, of course!" Akihito answered, anger forgotten immediately.

As Toru led Akihito to his seat, Kirishima leaned closer to Asami. "Sir, Hasegawa said that the legal papers have been drawn against the Setagaya Police Station, charging the station for wrongful imprisonment, violation of civil rights and improper police conduct. He asked for your approval to proceed."

The golden eyes narrowed. "Does Akihito need to be present at the court?"

"No. He said he'd handle everything."

Asami glanced at Akihito, who was busy beating a raw egg into an empty bowl. "Proceed and keep the case away from Akihito."

"Very well, sir. And the proposal that Takaba sama's brother submitted last week will be tabled at the meeting tomorrow."

The yakuza nodded his head. "Show me the reports later."

Kirishima bowed.

"Asami, Kirishima! Come on, we're waiting for you to start," Akihito called, his fingers already gripping the chopsticks.

Kirishima led the boss to his seat before sitting next to Suoh. Eating with the boss was always nerve wracking, considering the boss was already intimidating to begin with. As proper etiquette, the host usually starts off by inviting the guests to eat however in this case; Toru wondered if he should do it. He might be the host but Asami was the boss.

Thankfully, Akihito ended the awkwardness by cheerfully saying, "Itadakimasu!" Oblivious to the problems faced by the guards, Akihito started off by dipping the beef into the boiling soup and placed it on the beaten egg to cool it down before placing it in his mouth.

"This is pretty good!"

"These are premium beef, Takaba sama," Ando said, placing another half cooked thin slice beef on Akihito's plate.

"Thanks! Hey Asami, if you don't start eating, you won't have any left!" Akihito grinned mischievously and looked around the table. "That goes for all of you. I'm known as the meat eater in the group, beating Kou and Takato."

"Ta – Takaba sama, you can have my share," Kanda bowed, pushing his own bowl to Akihito.

"Don't be so nervous, Kanda," Kirishima replied, placing a slice of beef on Asami's bowl.

"Oh," replied the guard, his cheeks went red.

Akihito laughed. "Relax Kanda, I was only joking." He stood up, placing a slice of meat on Kanda's bowl. "Here you go. And one for you too, Ando," he said as he served Ando.

Both Ando and Kanda bowed. "Thank you, Takaba sama."

"Akihito," Asami began and the guards went silent.

Akihito stopped serving, looking at his lover. "Wh—what?"

"You're going to work with me tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Akihito stood up. "No way, why should I?"

The yakuza smirked. "Your brother's proposal will be discussed at the meeting tomorrow. Don't you want to know the results?"

The photographer gritted his teeth. "Bastard, you knew I'd be interested."

"Kirishima," Asami said, ignoring the remark. "Make the necessary arrangements."

Kirishima bowed. "Understood, Asami sama."

"Takaba sama, since you're going to Sion tomorrow, do you want start your sparring lessons? Toru asked.

Akihito brightened up immediately. "Yes!" He grinned. "Teach me some cool moves so I can kick someone's ass."

Toru bowed. "Understood, Takaba sama."

Akihito stood up, took a thin slice and dipped the meat into the soup and placed it on Toru's bowl. "For you," he explained. "Thanks for today. My shots came out perfect!"

Surprised by the gesture, Toru bowed slightly, murmuring his thanks. As he placed the beef in his mouth, for once he understood the feeling of a family eating together – and thought that his off day didn't seem so bad after all.

 

**Business as Usual 27- owari**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll be very busy in the coming weeks so I can't promise when I can release the next chapter. I'm really sorry!
> 
> Information about the katana is taken from this book: (I bought it when I knew I was writing a sword scene. I seriously love samurais! Rurouni Kenshin, anyone?- inserts smiley face)
> 
> Book: Samurai Swords, A Collector's Guide to Japanese Swords, Sinclaire, C., (2011), Chartwell Books, Inc, New York.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Dojo – training hall
> 
> Tama no Koshi - A Japanese phrase that refers to a woman who manages to achieve a high social status by marrying a rich man. These women are sometimes labeled as gold diggers. For men, the term is actually gyakutama, (reversed of tamakoshi) but I used the feminine term on purpose.
> 
> Itadakimasu – There are several translations, according to the web. It meant "I Humbly Received," or "Let's eat". It is said before eating a meal. (Readers: We already know, duh!)
> 
> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! To: Yaoifav456, BitterRise95, dawnchase, Xarimaki, Reyn, jin, crazycat, Lucifiric, KuranAkira, vooxdaejae, wi2n3lyana, Vykki_Q, clehjett, elly96, moonfang, ayakochan22, akishima_naruren, pika_chu, and existinnon. Thank you!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again! I'm really, really sorry for the late updates. The past two months have been the most trying times of my life and I'm really hoping that things will return to normal soon.
> 
> Ideas from this chapter came from Zinnia_23 (Livejournal) who suggested Akihito should attend meetings at Sion and nightwyvre who suggested I should write Akihito's friends mistakenly think Asami is the cause of Akihito's injuries.
> 
> To Kusarihime and limnamae – Happy Birthday! This chapter is dedicated to both of you!
> 
> Warnings: lemons, cliffhanger
> 
> Thanks RiveReinStyx for beta-ing! You are awesome, as always (hugs)
> 
> Disclaimer: Finder Series and its notable characters are properties of Yamane Ayano. I made no profit from writing this fan fiction.

_**Business as Usual 28** _

In between a hectic schedule, Akihito managed to squeeze some time to meet his best buddies from high school. Kou and Takato had been complaining that they hadn't seen him for two months, and insisted that the photographer show his face. Five minutes would have been sufficient, according to Kou.

Apparently, they were worried if Akihito went MIA on them again; just like the time he was held captive by Fei Long in Hong Kong.

To prove that he was still very much alive and kicking, Akihito slot in an hour of his precious lunch break to meet up with at Kou's apartment.

"Ando, can you wait for me for a while? I need to see Kou and Takato," he said as the luxurious sedan pulled in front of a low cost residential area.

"Sure, Makoto can wait in the car while we see your friends."

Akihito stepped out of the vehicle. "There's no we, Ando. Just me."

"But Takaba sama, Toru san reminded me to be with you at all times." Ando protested as he got off the vehicle.

Ignoring his guard, Akihito walked up the stairs to the second floor where Kou's apartment was located. "Ando, I'm not going to jump from the building. Even Toru usually gives me privacy when I'm with Kou and Takato."

As expected, Ando gave in to his demands easily. Nodding his head, Ando announced that he would stand in front of Kou's apartment while Akihito meet-up with his friends.

 _Well, better than none,_ Akihito thought as he rapped his knuckles on the apartment door. Thank god Toru was on leave or he didn't think he'd be able to win the argument easily as the stoic, lanky guard wasn't as easily swayed as Ando, making it difficult for negotiations.

Kou opened the door, raised his hand to mutter a greeting.

"Yo, Kou," Akihito greeted and stepped inside the apartment where Takato was already waiting.

"Takato." Akihito fist bumped his friend before sitting down on the floor around the small table.

Kou came around to join them. "Akihito, we haven't seen you in two months. Where the hell were you?"

"Working."

"You sure?"

Akihito looked at his best friends. "Of course I'm sure. Where did you think was I?"

Kou and Takato looked at each other before narrowing their eyes at Akihito. "Give it to us straight, Akihito. Were you kidnapped by someone again?"

"No!" Akihito denied and felt slightly guilty. He wasn't abducted, more like he voluntarily went to Cambodia to be a decoy in Asami's plan to capture Chey Rith. He nearly lost his life, if it weren't for Toru who saved him.

"Well, if you say so, Akihito." Kou rested his elbows on the small table, looking at Akihito unconvincingly.

"Oh yeah, this came to my house," Takato said, passing a postcard to Akihito.

Akihito took the offered card and read. It was an invitation to his high school reunion party. His heart almost stopped when he noticed the location of the reunion party was near the onsen that Asami bought for him at Fukouka. He reread it again, just to be sure and nearly breathed out in relief. It wasn't his. Located near the posh onsen that he owned, it was more affordable and popular among high school students and company workers.

"When did you get this?"

"Last week. And this is your invitation." The light haired boy slid an identical card across the table.

"Why was it delivered to you?" Akihito asked as he took the card bearing his name.

"Remember glasses boy class president? He mailed me the other day, asking for your address. I don't know if I should pass Asami san's address to him so I had him mail both invitations to me."

"Thanks buddy," Akihito said gratefully.

His relationship with Asami wasn't something that he wanted the world to know. In fact the less people knew about it, the better. Akihito knew the older man was in a position of power and wealth, and that could make him a potential target by others. The last thing Akihito wanted was to put Asami in a vulnerable position because of their relationship.

Akihito flipped the card over, reading it again before keeping the card in his camera bag. "Are you guys going?"

Kou shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, I mean it has been ages since we've last seen our classmates. Plus, kaa-san is making a big stink that I haven't gone back for so long."

"Takato?" Akihito asked, sipping the offered tea.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go too. You, Akihito?" Takato directed the question back at the photographer.

"Hold on," Akihito said, rummaging his bag for his phone. "Ah, I'm good. No assignments on that day," he said cheerfully after checking the calendar.

"Great! I'll RSVP immediately!" Takato said and grabbed a pen to fill in the reply slip.

Akihito's smiling face fell when he suddenly remembered something crucial. "Shit, I forgot that I'm broke this month. That bastard Mitarai has been stealing my scoops lately, so I hardly have anything in my account!"

"You're forgetting something Akihito." Kou trailed his fingers lightly over the diamond studded phone.

"What?"

"This," the dark haired boy answered, pushing the phone towards Akihito.

"What about the phone?"

It was Takato who answered. "Pawn this and you can get your money for the trip."

Finally understood what Kou meant, Akihito grabbed his phone hastily and kept it in the bag. "Of course not!"

Kou smacked Akihito's back playfully. "Just kidding, buddy."

"OUCH!"

Normally Akihito wouldn't have yelped from the smack, but since he suffered a good beating from Koga and his gang a week ago his bruises were healing and the pain hadn't subsided.

"Hey, you okay? I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" Kou placed a hand gently on Akihito's back.

"You all right, Akihito?" Takato went to the photographer, pulled his shirt up to check for bruises. Kou moved backwards a little to help Takato.

Instead of Kou's palm print on Akihito's back, numerous healing bruises greeted them. Some were dark while others were yellowish; a sign that the bruises were almost healing.

"Akihito, your back –"

That had Akihito pull away. He tugged at his shirt hastily, trying to cover the evidence of his bruised body from his friends. "No – it's nothing."

Takato shook Akihito's shoulders gently. "That cannot be nothing! You're covered with bruises!"

Akihito forced a smile. "I – I fell down," he lied and averted his eyes.

"You don't get bruises like that from falling down," Kou countered. "You were beat up," he said flatly.

 _Damn it._ The last thing Akihito wanted was to worry his friends over him. He hid his attack from Kou and Takato on purpose since he didn't want them to fawn over him. Standing up abruptly, the photographer grabbed his bag, ready to take his flight from his best buddies.

"You're thinking too much, Kou," he said as he moved to the front door. "Guys, I gotta go. I have an assignment in fifteen. I'll call you guys later ok?"

Takato grabbed Akihito's arm, yanking him back inside. "Akihito – " his tone softened, "—you're our best friend. If you're in trouble, we can help you."

"I'm not," Akihito reassured, pushing his friend's hand away.

"Then, how did you get those bruises? Did Asami san do that to you?" Kou challenged.

Akihito's eyes widened at the statement. "What are you talking about?"

Kou grabbed Akihito's hands. "Did he do that to you?" His tone was stronger this time.

"No, of course not!" Akihito denied hotly. He stared at his friends. Both had worry etched all over their faces. The photographer sighed. He couldn't just stay angry at his friends' baseless accusation since he would do the same if he were in their shoes.

"Look, I can assure you Asami didn't hit me or anything." Akihito patted his friends' shoulders at the same time. "You can ask Ando if you want to."

The door to the apartment opened at the moment and Ando stepped, looking concerned. "Takaba sama, I heard you raising your voice. Is everything all right?"

Akihito offered an unconvincing smile. "Yeah, we were just fooling around." He checked his wrist watch; the same one Asami bought for him on his birthday and made exaggerated expressions.

"Hey, I got to go! My assignment in court starts in ten minutes. See you guys later!" He waved and quickly escaped.

Ando, who was more concerned with the fact that Akihito was going to be late for his assignment, didn't probe further about Akihito raising his voice.

As the photographer relaxed in his seat, he sincerely hoped that his excuses were enough to satisfy Kou and Takato for the last thing he wanted was to witness a confrontation between his best buddies and Asami.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"Takato, I think Akihito's lying," Kou said as he stared at the closed door.

The light haired boy nodded in agreement. "Something isn't right." He followed Kou back into the living room. "Do you think Asami san did that to him?"

"I can't think of anyone else who could do that to Akihito." Kou sat on the carpeted floor. "I mean, Toru san and Ando san are always around him. It's unlikely that he was beaten by someone else."

"Should we contact Toru san?"

Kou shook his head. "Both of them work for Asami san. They're bound to take their employer's side."

For once, Takato looked seriously troubled. "Kou," he said in a somewhat panicked voice.

The dark haired boy stared at his best friend. "What is it?"

"Remember all those bruises on Akihito? The cut on his forehead, his fractured rib; do you think Asami san did all that?"

"Possible," Kou muttered, sharing his friend's concern.

"Then, what should we do now?"

Kou remained silent for a moment, choosing to stare at the smooth surface of his coffee table before looking up. His dark eyes narrowed, determined. "There's only one thing to do."

Takato shook his friend's shoulder. "What?"

"We'll confront Asami directly."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_**The next morning, Sion** _

"Why do I have to go to work with you?" Akihito grumbled as he stepped out from the limousine at Sion's main entrance.

Asami exited the car, buttoned his coat casually before ushering Akihito through the main door. "Your brother's proposal will be discussed at the meeting today. Don't you want to know the results?"

Akihito looked at his own dark suit and tie before looking at his lover. "Yeah, but I can always get the results from Haru-nii, you know."

"Of course," Asami answered smoothly. "But if his proposal is rejected, he will never get to know the reason for rejection."

"You are a bastard, Asami." The photographer scowled.

The walk across the foyer to the private elevator wasn't a comfortable process for Akihito. Asami's presence had the entire lobby frozen. Managers and Head of Departments rushed to greet him but the yakuza would never offer anything more than a curt nod. Akihito noticed both Kirishima and Toru had their fans too. The talented secretary had a few heads turned when he walked passed them while Toru was more popular among the young ladies.

 _And they'll be wondering who's the young man standing next to the great Asami Ryuichi._ Akihito thought miserably as they rode up to Asami's office in silence.

The elevator stopped one floor before Asami's office and Akihito found himself ushered out of the elevator.

"We're not going to your office?"

"No," the yakuza answered, his palms outstretched.

Kirishima placed a tag on Asami's hand. Looping the tag around Akihito's neck, he adjusted the strap before neatly tucking the string into the whites of his shirt to make it more presentable.

"What's this?"

"Your ID. With it, you can access every door in Sion," the yakuza answered easily. "Don't lose it."

Akihito grabbed the tag, scrutinizing it. His unfamiliar passport photo stared right back at him. _Where did the bastard get this photo?_

"So, where are we going?" Akihito asked when they stopped at a huge door.

"Meeting."

Akihito managed to pull Asami aside before Kirishima pushed the door open. "You didn't say anything about me joining the meeting!" he said in a somewhat panicked voice.

Flashing his usual smirk, the yakuza answered. "How are you going to know the final results of the discussion if you're not in the meeting?"

"You planned it all along." He accused, looking at the door that separated him and the meeting room. "I don't know anything about business meeting," Akihito continued, taking a step back. "I tell you what; I'll wait at your office. You can tell me the results later."

His attempt to back off was rather unsuccessful with Toru standing right behind him. He bumped his back on Toru's torso, lost his balance and nearly fell. Toru steadied him before gently pushing him forward to Asami.

"Takaba sama, pardon me for interrupting." Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "As the CEO of the companies, your attendance in the meeting is compulsory."

 _The hell?_ Akihito's chance in protesting was halted when Kirishima pushed the door open abruptly.

The meeting room was spacious, elegantly decorated with a long rectangular table made of wood that could at least fit twenty people. The installment of huge window panes made the meeting room looked even bigger. Eighteen black swivel chairs of the same size surrounded the table with an exception of the president's chair at the end of the table. Asami's chair was larger and taller compared to the rest, signifying the difference in power. Another president's chair, most probably Akihito's, had been placed next to Asami's.

At least seven people sat around the table and all had their heads turned when Asami made his appearance. They stood up, bowing immediately.

"Asami sama, Takaba sama." They stood up, greeted and waited for Asami to take his seat.

Akihito was pondering if he should sit next to Asami's intimidating leather chair when he realized that Toru had directed him right to the president's seat in the middle.

 _I can't be sitting here_ , he thought, panicked. He looked at Asami who ignored him to occupy the chair next to the president's seat. Kirishima took his seat beside Asami and instructed his assistant, a pretty female in a power office suit to distribute the papers.

"Takaba sama, please have a seat," Toru said.

Left without a choice, Akihito obliged. Gingerly, as though as the chair was laced with poison, he sat on it, prompting the other occupants to do the same. Akihito was expecting Toru to sit on his left but to his surprise, the guard stood next to Akihito, leaving the place for another bespectacled man.

"Ogawa at your assistance, Takaba sama," he introduced himself.

"Ogawa kun is my assistant and he handles affairs pertaining to your business interests," Kirishima introduced.

_Figures. He screamed Kirishima junior._

Akihito nodded awkwardly and looked around. Only Suzuki Kenta, the middle aged man from Marukoshi looked familiar to Akihito. The rest of the attendees were mostly in their mid- thirties or early forties and they looked almost too serious as they waited for Akihito to begin.

 _Wait a fricking minute!_ _Does that mean that the people in the meeting room were all managers to_ _HIS_ _stores?_

He looked around again. Excluding Ogawa, there were seven people sitting around the table; which meant that Asami had bought him at least seven different properties. The photographer was aware of at least five - Marukoshi, The Fixer, Onsen, the boutique at Ginza and a camera shop. That meant that there were two that Akihito didn't have knowledge of.

He flashed his eyes at Asami. The yakuza took no notice of his stares. _That bastard, I'll deal with him later._

Akihito noticed that the sudden change in seating arrangements caused more confusion among the meeting attendees. The change would mean a shift in power and most likely, they were unsure of who would be calling the shots in the meeting.

Thankfully, Asami waved his hand and Kirishima took it as a cue to begin.

"Gentlemen, let's begin," the secretary said and nodded at Ogawa. As expected of a man trained under Kirishima, Ogawa efficiently read the minutes of the previous meeting, followed by announcement of the agenda for the day.

"If none objected the minutes to the previous meeting, we shall begin with the first agenda on our list," Ogawa announced.

 _As if anyone dares to oppose the minutes,_ Akihito nearly snorted as he listened to the man in his late thirties present his financial reports on his clothing store at Ginza. It was difficult understanding the business jargons but he at least knew what it meant by profit margin. Seeing the man discussing about the apparel store reminded Akihito about Yuu, the boyish store assistant who flirted with Asami.

"Takaba sama, do you have anything that you wish to ask?" The manager asked once he finished presenting.

Akihito shifted in his seat. "Ah – yes, is Yuu still working there?"

Surprised by the question, the manager looked around before replying. "Yes, Takaba sama. Did Yuu do anything to upset you? Should I dismiss him?"

"No, no," Akihito said quickly before glancing at Asami. Obviously remembering the incident at the store all too well, the yakuza smirked. "I was merely asking."

The manager looked at Asami again and quickly sat when the crime lord nodded his head. As the men took turns to present their reports on Akihito's premises, the photographer remained silent, trying to take in as much as he could but it proved to be difficult since he had less to zero knowledge in finance and business.

The only thing Akihito found out was the two remaining stores that Asami had secretly bought under his name. Both were restaurants, a sushi bar and an Izakaya that Akihito favored whenever he hung out with Kou and Takato.

As the meeting went along, Akihito finally understood how nerve wracking it was to have Asami as an employer. He already knew that Asami was a difficult man to please. However, looking at how he grilled his employees made Akihito felt sorry for them. Asami grilled the managers for answers and offered them no chance to redeem themselves. He swore that the managers had their lives shortened by a few years after the meeting.

After spending an hour listening to report after report, Ogawa announced, "Now, we will move to the proposal by Asahi Liquors."

The announcement had Akihito sat up immediately.

"Takaba sama, Umeda Shinji from The Fixer." A rather flamboyant man in a black designer suit stood up. It reminded Akihito of Sudou, the manager for Draceana and wondered if all club managers shared the same characteristics.

"After going through the proposal, I do not think it is advisable to allow Asahi selling their premium beer at The Fixer."

Suzuki Kenta, a man Akihito familiarly known as the manager of Marukoshi, stood up and bowed. "I agree with Umeda san, Takaba sama, Asami sama. We pride ourselves in selling foreign beers and allowing Asahi beer to market their products at our mart could be perceived as Marukoshi dropping its standards."

"The Fixer is doing well at the present moment. There is no need for a shake-up in the marketing strategy," Umeda added.

Akihito wanted to back his brother's proposal but the lack of knowledge deterred him from uttering a single word. Helpless, he looked around, waiting for someone to voice out their disagreement.

Asami did the honors. "I've gone through the proposal; it seems plausible."

Umeda stood up again and bowed. "But Asami sama, I don't think this is wise. We cannot have a local beer tarnishing our reputation!"

 _What the hell? How can a locally produced beer tarnish the store's reputation?_ Akihito thought and raised his hand. "I'd like to say something."

"Yes, Takaba sama?"

Akihito stood up, placing both palms on the table. "I don't know much about business but I do know about what a customer needs. And speaking from a customer's point of view, I think selling the premium beer at Marukoshi and Fixer isn't a bad idea."

"But –"

"Umeda san," Akihito interrupted the manager, "Having an extra choice on the drinks menu wouldn't hurt. I know a few friends who prefer local beer because it's more affordable."

"Takaba sama, our image –," Umeda began but he was again cut off by Akihito.

"It's only a drink! And have you tasted the premium beer?" Akihito challenged.

The question had Umeda sitting down.

"Exactly," Akihito continued, "You haven't tried it, how can you say that it's not profitable? I don't know anything about image but if the beer is good, we should be able to draw the crowd in."

With Umeda sitting on his seat, speechless, Akihito turned to Suzuki.

"Suzuki san, you mentioned in your financial reports just now that the sales in Marukoshi are down by 15 percent. Isn't this a good time to allow Asahi to come in and sell their premium beer?"

The photographer continued, "Asami – Asami san–" he quickly corrected himself and watched his lover smirked. Ignoring the older man, he continued, "— had mentioned just now, the remunerations are satisfactory. Asahi is offering an exclusive deal with us, meaning the beer is only sold at Marukoshi's outlets. Consumers would have no choice but to purchase from us."

The little outburst had all the managers looking at him.

 _Crap._ He had been so preoccupied with securing the deal for his brother that he forgot the ethical aspect about business.

Thinking that he had given far too many opinions, Akihito blushed and took his seat. He leaned closer to Asami. "What do you think?"

"You're the boss, Akihito. You can call the shots."

The photographer eyed Asami. "But I don't want to award the deal to Haru-nii just because he's my brother. If you think it's not possible, then –,"

Like a parent reprimanding his child, Asami raised his hand, stopping Akihito altogether. Beckoning Kirishima to pass him the proposal from Asahi Liquor, the crime lord flipped the file, scanning the report.

"I do not see a problem in the proposal. Besides –," Asami paused, glancing coolly at Umeda before moving to Suzuki, "— if you continue to be satisfied with the way things are running, the business growth will be stagnant in a few months."

The managers shifted uncomfortably at their seats. Umeda braved himself to answer. "Perhaps if we could conduct a trial, then –

"There is no need for trial run, Umeda," Asami interrupted harshly, "If you cannot foresee that this project can, in fact yield positive results, I believe I've hired the wrong person."

Umeda quickly offered a ninety degree bow. "My apologies, Asami sama. I will handle the project personally and ensure that it runs successfully."

"Good." The crime lord looked at Suzuki, awaiting an answer.

Suzuki was smart enough not to defy the boss. "We at Marukoshi will liaise with the representative of Asahi immediately."

As Asami nodded his head, Kirishima stood up from his seat. "Any further questions and suggestions?"

As silence fell in the meeting room, Akihito's hand shot up again.

"Yes, Takaba sama?"

Akihito smiled sheepishly. "Can we introduce time sale for Marukoshi?"

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"Phew, I thought the meeting would never end!" Akihito loosened his tie the minute he walked out of the meeting room. "I don't know how you can survive every day like this," he said to Asami.

The lack of response made Akihito snort. "I should rephrase myself. I don't know how your subordinates can survive meeting with you. You're like a beast in there, ready to chew them alive for the slightest mistake."

"I'll take that as a compliment," the yakuza replied. "—but if they do their work well, they have no reason to be afraid."

"How do they keep up with your monster expectations?" Akihito asked as he followed his lover into the office. "Better yet, can your brain actually fit into so many numbers in a day? You have so many business interests."

"Those do not belong to me, Akihito," Asami pointed out bluntly.

The photographer glared at his lover. "Speaking about that, I have a bone to pick with you. Why the hell did you buy me seven properties? What do I even do with them?"

"Think of it as a side income, Akihito. When you're tired of photography, you can manage them."

Akihito whirled around and noticed that Toru and Kirishima had left Asami's office. "I won't get tired of my cameras. Besides –," Akihito grinned, "—I'm a lousy businessman, I'll probably run them into bankruptcy."

The yakuza sat on his seat, pulling the boy on his lap. Gazing his golden eyes at his lover, he said, "You're not too bad and with training, you'll make a fair businessman but –" Asami halted, trailing his finger along Akihito's jaw. " – it doesn't matter if you run them into bankruptcy or not Akihito."

"Doesn't matter? We're talking millions here, Asami."

"That would be an insignificant loss."

"Insignificant?" Akihito, who seemed to be preoccupied with other thoughts than sitting on his lover's lap, grabbed Asami's collar. "Asami, just how much money do you have? Like twenty billion yen or something?"

"A little more than that;" he said and watched Akihito's jaw dropped. "Of course if you count the assets and stock market, then it'd be –"

"—No, I don't want to know," the boy cut in, slapping a hand on his forehead. "Rich, crazy bastard," he said, gazing at his lover.

Akihito knew he was testing the waters but he had to ask, "So, what happens – say, if I stay with you just for your money."

A single eyebrow rose. "Well, are you?"

Akihito heated up immediately. "Of course not! I'm not that desperate!"

The yakuza offered his trademark smirk. "Then, that settles it." His fingers trimmed Akihito's jaw, before crushing his mouth onto Akihito's in a fierce kiss.

Resistance was futile since the bastard always gets what he wants. A tiny part of Akihito knew that he wanted this since the morning he saw Asami walked out from shower with a towel hanging loosely around his waist.

Giving in, Akihito linked his arms around the crime lord and returned the kiss. He felt Asami stripping his jacket, letting it drop to the floor before ripping the white shirt apart, sending buttons flying in all directions. Since his employee tag was hindering, Akihito removed it and flung it aside, not caring where it landed.

Akihito's voice hitched when Asami traced his fingers over the flat chest, circling them around his pert nipples before pinching it slightly.

 _More,_ he wanted to say but the words never left his mouth. Instead, he jumped at the beeping of the intercom.

Asami wasn't pleased with the intrusion. Kirishima should know better than to interrupt him when he was with Akihito. He intended to ignore the intercom but noticed that the incoming signal was private, meaning that something urgent had come up. Reluctantly, he picked up the receiver, pressing a button to disable loud speaker.

"Asami."

"I'm very sorry to disturb you sir, but Ando called from the concierge. Takaba sama's friends are here to see you. They refused to reveal the reason. What are your orders, Asami sama? Should we let them up?"

Asami looked at his lover. Akihito's white shirt was already ripped yet he tried covering his modesty with the jacket. Embarrassed with what happened just now, the photographer sat on the visitor's chair in front of him, eyes averted.

No point continuing when the boy is embarrassed, Asami mused. "Make them wait for ten minutes before sending them up," he said quietly.

"Understood, sir," the secretary murmured before ending the call.

"Akihito," Asami said when he replaced the call and watched the boy struggling to remain indifferent with what had happened.

Too embarrassed to answer, the photographer remained silent.

Standing up, Asami walked round the table and leaned against the edge of the table. "I have something urgent to see to. Do you want to take your sparring lessons with Toru now?"

That had Akihito's attention immediately. Eyes shone brightly, he smiled. "Can I?"

"Toru should be at Kirishima's office now. He can take you to the dojo."

"You have a dojo here?" Akihito asked, dumbfounded.

The yakuza smirked at the photographer's reactions. "Of course, Toru will take you there," he said and pressed a button on his intercom that linked him to Kirishima's office.

"Kirishima, send Toru to my office."

"You're seriously a rich, crazy bastard." Akihito commented when Asami ended the call. He stood up, adjusted his coat to look more presentable. Awkwardness and mortification long gone, the photographer was back to his usual self. "Oh, and I forgot to mention – a pervert too."

A thin smile graced Asami's lips. That smart mouth of his couldn't go unpunished. Yanking the photographer to him, he slid his hands behind Akihito's neck to crush their mouths together. As the boy opened his mouth to moan, Asami deepened the kiss and continued ravishing his young lover's mouth until the discreet knock came.

He stopped then, not before biting Akihito's lips gently. "Looks like you're a pervert yourself, Akihito," he said and called Toru to enter before Akihito could offer a response.

Cheeks turned crimson, Akihito flashed his hazel colored eyes at his lover. "Bastard," he muttered.

"Toru, Akihito would like to start his sparring lessons now. Escort him to level fifteen," Asami instructed the guard.

The lanky guard bowed. He offered no comment nor did he respond to Akihito's torn shirt and missing buttons. Taking a few strides into the office, the guard retrieved Akihito's employee tag near the foot of Asami's desk and looped it around Akihito's neck again.

"Your tag, Takaba sama."

The color on Akihito's cheeks went a shade darker. "Th—thanks," he muttered before moving out.

"Akihito."

The boy halted, glancing back at the yakuza questioningly.

"We'll continue later," Asami commented and watched the boy rushed out of his office, embarrassed.

The yakuza sat on his leather chair again. Expression turned cold and serious, Asami stared at the reports on his table and wondered what Akihito's friends could possibly need from him.

Judging from Akihito's reactions, Asami was positive that his lover didn't know that his friends were coming. Asami recalled reading Ando's report that Akihito stopped by Kou's place the day before and according to Ando, they were in a rather heated conversation when Akihito left the apartment.

 _There's only one way to find out what happened,_ he thought as he heard Kirishima knocked on the door.

He took his seat and crossed his hands. "Enter."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"I swear, your boss is a crazy man. Who on earth has a dojo in the office?" Akihito walked out of the elevator at level fifteen, accompanied by Toru.

"The dojo serves as a training place for new recruits, Takaba sama."

Toru swiped his own card, unlocking the main entrance and pushed the glass door wide, allowing Akihito to enter.

"You mean you were trained here before, Toru?"

"No, I didn't," the guard replied, leading the way to the entrance of the dojo. Suoh stood at the entrance in his karate uniform and black belt, overseeing the new recruits sparring.

"How come you don't have to train – woah!"

About twelve men in their karate _gi_ stood on the wooden floor, sparring against each other. Each donned a different colored belt, showcasing the difference in levels. Slightly muscular and formidable, the men attempted to take on each other using countless offensive measures.

With Suoh barking instructions, it was clear who called the shots at the practice hall. He noticed Toru bowed before entering the dojo, so Akihito did the same, not wanting to break the proper code of conduct.

"Takaba sama," Suoh greeted, bowing a little.

Suoh's greetings had all twelve men in the hall stopped training. Lining up in a line, they bowed and greeted simultaneously. "Takaba sama."

The men greeted Akihito with such enthusiasm that one would have thought he was the master of the dojo. "H – hi," Akihito greeted nervously, returning the bow.

Suoh clapped his large hands twice and the recruits quickly moved to the sides, emptying the middle. "Takaba sama, the dojo is now available for your training."

"Thanks." Akihito looked around, then at his own slightly crumpled jacket. "Do I need to change?"

His personal guard nodded. "This way, Takaba sama."

The photographer was ushered into a private changing room. He didn't need to be told that the changing room was probably meant for Asami's personal use. After all, only the boss gets his own changing room with attached bath and shower. A small single closet, the type one would see in a baseball changing room stood at one corner. Next to it hung a huge mirror and a long bench.

He changed into the only karate uniform available, slightly surprised that it actually fitted him. The white belt, an indication for novice trainers, hung neatly next to the uniform. Unlike normal belts, this one had black letterings embroidered at the edge of the belt with _Takaba, A._

It was futile asking why his belt was different from the usual plain white so he didn't even bother trying. Most likely Asami had ordered one of his many expensive tailors to produce the specially designed karate _gi_ and belt.

He tried tying the belt and after a few frustrating, unsuccessful tries, Akihito gave up. Clutching his white uniform together, he walked out of the changing room.

"Er – I can't seem to tie it properly."

Already changed, Toru took the belt and knelt down. "Allow me, Takaba sama."

The black belt around Toru's waist was a symbol of strength and the gold emblazoned _'hachidan'_ on the edge signified that he had reached the eight level of the black belt. Akihito might not know much about karate but he knew the levels well enough. The _hachidan_ wasn't usually awarded to trainees aged 35 and younger so it made Akihito curious how Toru received it.

"It's done, Takaba sama."

The photographer nodded. He followed Toru to the dojo again where the new recruits had already sat in a line at the corner, waiting for Akihito's entrance. They stood up as Toru and Akihito entered the dojo, bowing 90 degrees before sitting down. Toru returned the bow and led the photographer to the middle of the hall.

Akihito thought he heard the new recruits whispering and Toru's black _hachidan_ belt became the topic of interest quickly. He didn't blame their excitement as it was practically unheard of to see someone so young achieving success like Toru did.

He felt embarrassed, mostly because he was the only newbie in the room who had no prior training in martial arts.

Sensing Akihito's discomfort, Toru exchanged glances with Suoh. The bulky guard walked towards his subordinates, crouched before flashing them a warning glance. "Gentlemen, I suggest you keep the comments to yourself because Asami sama would be very upset if the young boss is unhappy, you clear?" He said in a low, dangerous voice that immediately had all twelve trainees gulped, nodding their heads.

Suoh offered a smirk. "Good."

Toru turned back to Akihito. "Takaba sama, would you like to begin?"

The photographer gave an enthusiastic look. "Yeah, of course! Teach me some moves so I can kick Asami's ass."

Toru ignored the fact that the new recruits were looking at each other about the 'kicking Asami's ass' remark, choosing to focus on the boy in front of him instead. "Certainly, Takaba sama."

As Akihito took his stance, Toru shook his head. "You have to warm up or you'll injure yourself."

"You know, when you're in a situation, there isn't time to warm up," Akihito pointed out but followed Toru's warm up exercises anyway.

"When you're in the situation, that is. For lessons, it is necessary that you don't injure yourself, Takaba sama."

For about ten minutes, neither men spoke as they did a series of stretches on their neck, hands, back and legs. Akihito followed most of the exercises although stretching his back muscles proved to be a little more challenging since his injured back had yet to recover completely.

"Are you tired?" Toru asked when he noticed Akihito's movements had slowed down from the back stretching.

"Of course not! It's just a simple exercise," he denied. "So, what are we going to learn next?"

Toru stood up straight. "Move a few feet back, Takaba sama. I'll show you how the basics."

Akihito did he was told.

"The basic step of karate is straight punches. Throw the first punch with your right hand and leg forward."

"Like this?"

Toru nodded, pleased that his master was a fast learner. "Now, take a step forward by alternating your punch with your left hand."

That wasn't something Akihito couldn't handle. He did a couple more times until Toru stopped him. Toru moved towards him, placed his hand on Akihito's back, straightening his posture.

"Be careful of your back, Takaba sama." Toru moved back. "Now, put more force in your punches."

The photographer nodded. After a few more rounds, Toru instructed Akihito to stop. The boy looked at him as though he wanted to protest but he cheered up immediately when the guard announced that he'll be moving into the kicking practice.

"Oh yeah, I have been looking forward to this!" he said excitedly.

"There are many types of kicks in karate. I'll show you some basic and useful ones – please move to the side," he directed.

Akihito nearly gasped when Toru performed the kicking moves. The force and speed were so impressive that it earned an audible gasps from the new recruits.

"This is the side kick." Toru raised his heel, strike and brought the whole leg back. "This kick is slower but it is more powerful and penetrative."

Toru stood straight again. "Give it a try. After this, I'll teach you another side kick and the front kick."

Not wanting to miss the opportunity to kick Asami's ass, Akihito did as instructed. All the years running, climbing and jumping from rooftops didn't go into waste. Akihito's agility not only allowed him to balance himself during the kick; he was able to kick higher than intended.

"Maintain the height of your kick. Try not to go too high, Takaba sama. There's another kick for that."

"What's the difference?" Akihito stopped to look at Toru.

"The snap kick is less powerful compared to the side kick but it is lighter, quicker and it rises a little bit more."

Nodding his head, Akihito resumed his practice. "Hey, Toru. Did Asami know all these stuff?"

The question had all occupants in the room interested. Suoh who was still overlooking the practice smirked at the question. With exception of himself and Kirishima, Toru remained the only guard who had seen Asami practicing in his karate _gi_. He scanned the recruits who looked at Toru with great interest.

Ignoring the guards, Toru moved to Akihito to correct his form. "Of course. Asami sama is faster and far stronger than me, Takaba sama."

The photographer's face fell. "Does that mean I can't kick his ass anytime soon?"

The new guards exchanged stares at each other about the rude remark but Toru maintained his poker face. "Unless Asami sama willingly allows you to do so, I'm afraid you won't be able to do that for the time being."

Suoh barked out a laugh. "You really want to do that so badly?"

"Of course!" Akihito crossed his arms, looking at the chief security. "It's kinda like a vow I made to myself."

"Then, you have to train very hard, Takaba sama," Suoh replied.

"I'm up for the challenge," Akihito said enthusiastically. "Hey Toru, do you think I can train with them?"

Toru looked at the hopeful new recruits. It wasn't a bad idea but he knew Asami wouldn't appreciate it if Akihito were to be trained by amateurs. He shook his head. "No, not yet. It's best to do it with me."

"But –," Toru said as he watched Akihito bit his lip in disappointment, " – after this, you can start practicing the moves I taught you on me."

"Yeah, that'd be cool!" Akihito smiled. "Hey, can you practice with Suoh or with one of guards later?"

Again, the hopeful faces of the guards. This time, Toru nodded his head and watched the smile on Akihito's face widened.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"Kou, are you absolutely sure about this?"

Kou looked at the door that connected Asami Ryuichi's office before looking at his best friend. Takato's eyebrow furrowed with worry. Truthfully, he was beginning to regret the decision to confront Asami about Akihito's injuries. He had his insecurities about the man. Akihito had never mentioned things about Asami in front of them but Kou was no fool. Even if he couldn't dig anything about the businessman, he knew Asami wasn't someone ordinary.

When they were travelling to Sion in the public bus, Kou almost backed off but the thought that Akihito was involved in some sort sadistic play got him fired up to meet Asami Ryuichi. He understood Takato's uneasiness and he can damn well say that he shared the same feeling.

"Yeah, Akihito is our best buddy. If he's involved in something crazy, we got to help him," Kou replied, attempting to coax Takato into meeting Asami.

"I know, I'm just nervous."

Kou placed a hand on Takato's shoulder. "Don't worry, we're not accusing or anything; we're only asking."

"What if it's true? What are we going to do next?"

Kou admitted that he had never thought about that. He had been so preoccupied about confronting Asami that he failed to think what to do next.

"I don't know," the dark haired boy admitted. "But since we've come this far, we might as well confront him."

Kirishima came from behind, clearing his throat discreetly. "Kou kun, Takato kun, Asami sama will see you now."

For a lack of a better response, the boys nodded. The secretary knocked on the door twice before a entering. Stepping aside, Kirishima beckoned Kou and Takato to enter.

The size of the office was enough to take Kou's breath away but the man sitting behind the huge desk stopped him from his gawking. Asami's golden eyes stared hard right back at Kou and it made him question his decision to come to Sion again. Beside him, Takato trembled slightly, sharing Kou's similar sentiments about Asami.

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you today?"

The deep, baritone voice had Kou flinched. He took the visitor's seat in front of Asami, telling his pulsing heart to calm down. Takato nudged his arm, silently pleading him to answer the question.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at your office, Asami san," Kou began.

Asami raised his hand and Kirishima immediately placed a cigarette in between his fingers before lighting it up. "I presumed your matters are important enough to see me here at my office?" he asked coolly, not bothering to hide his irritation.

Kou nodded. "Akihito doesn't know we're here."

"I'm aware of that."

The boys exchanged uncertain glances.

"Well?" Asami's eyebrow rose, impatient.

Kou braved himself to speak up. "We met Akihito yesterday at my apartment."

The golden eyes showed no response. "And?"

"While we were talking about our high school reunion, we noticed that there marks on Akihito's back."

This time, Asami sat forward, showing interest.

Kou continued before he chickened out. Hands fisted by his sides, he stared right at Asami's eyes. "We wanted to know if you've been beating Akihito up."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Kirishima's perfect composure nearly faltered at Kou's accusations. Quickly, he glanced at his boss. Asami clearly did not show any emotion to the boys' claims but the secretary sensed he wasn't pleased with them.

As Asami's personal secretary, he knew just how much effort his boss put to keep Akihito safe from harm. And if unexpected dangers happened to the photographer, the person responsible for Akihito's injuries always faced painful consequences. Only two fortunate ones were allowed to live so far. Akihito's photography nemesis, Ishida Atsuki and Koga Takeru, whom they had interrogated a week earlier at the Izu warehouse.

Though Kirishima couldn't blame Akihito's friends for the misunderstanding, he felt a sense of annoyance. How dare they think that Asami sama had caused Akihito harm when he had been protecting him all these while?

 _If only they knew what Asami sama did to Takaba sama's attackers,_ Kirishima thought as he stared at Kou's determined face.

"Is that what Akihito told you?" Asami asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Both boys shifted at their seats, uneasy. "Not really. Akihito said he fell down. But –," Kou looked at Asami again. " – we know he's lying."

Takato braved himself to speak. "Ye – yeah, the marks on his body didn't match his explanation. We found huge shoe marks on his back. Most of the bruises had faded but we're not stupid."

When Asami didn't answer, Kou pushed again. "So, it's true? That you've been engaging some sort of sadistic play with Akihito?"

The golden eyes flashed, shifted back to Kou's face. Crushing his cigarette on the ashtray, Asami spoke, "Kou kun, I suggest you keep the accusation to yourself. I did not hit Akihito."

Kirishima knew that the cool, icy tone didn't sound good. He had an idea what was running through his boss's mind. Denying the accusations without concrete evidence wouldn't pacify Akihito's friends but telling the truth wouldn't work either.

Bending down slightly, Kirishima spoke in a low voice. "Asami sama, should we –"

Asami held his hand up, cutting Kirishima off. Knowing better than to push it, he straightened his body again.

"Then, why were there marks on his body?" Kou challenged. "A few months ago, he had bruises on his forehead and a fractured rib. Was that also your doing?"

"We support Akihito's decision to stay with you Asami san, but we won't stay quiet and pretend that everything is fine with him when he's not," Takato added.

Asami rested his elbows on his tables – thinking, formulating his thoughts. Finally he stared hard at Akihito's friends. "Akihito's injuries are caused by a scuffle he had in the park ten days ago. He spent a night in the police station on suspicion on gang fights."

Kou gasped and Kirishima took the chance to speak. "Takaba sama went out without his guard and we spent the entire night looking for him until we were informed that he was held by the police."

Kou and Takato looked at each other. Speechless by what they had just heard, the duo remained silent, waiting for Asami to continue.

"I reiterated this many times but since this is the first time we've spoken, I will say this," Asami said, his tone cool. "Akihito belongs to me. I did not hit Akihito – and never will."

"What – what about the fractured ribs and forehead?" Kou probed further.

"You are his best friends. You should know the nature of his job. His scoops and stake-outs often land him in a lot of unfortunate incidents," the yakuza replied.

Kirishima dared himself to speak. "That's why Toru and Ando were hired – to keep him safe. Kou kun, Takato kun, I'm sure you're aware of Takaba sama's passion in getting dangerous scoops."

This time, Kou and Takato looked slightly guilty. "We—we're aware of that," Kou mumbled.

"That Akihito, why didn't he tell us?" Takato questioned aloud.

It was Kou who answered. "He has always been like that. All I know is I'll strangle him the next time I see him. Remember the time we threatened to strip him bare and take his naked photos after he disappeared to Hong Kong?"

Asami's single eyebrow arched at the declaration.

Kou looked at Asami. "It was then he told us about his relationship with you. Long haired Chinese dude sorta kidnap him to Hong Kong and made him work there until you rescued him."

 _So, Akihito didn't tell them the truth about his kidnapping._ Asami thought as he continued to gaze at his lover's friends. He didn't add anything to the story, choosing to remain silent.

Embarrassed that they had been barking up the wrong tree, Kou and Takato's cheeks went red. They stood up, bowing before the crime lord. "We're sorry for the misunderstanding, Asami san."

"It's a relief that the misunderstanding has been cleared," Kirishima offered.

The boys bowed again. "We shall take our leave," Kou announced and walked out of the room, all the while discussing with Takato the creative ways they would deal with Akihito when they see him.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"That – was unexpected, Asami sama."

Asami agreed. "Of all the reasons, I did not expect this."

Moving to the edge of Asami's desk, the secretary began arranging the folders on the desk. "Should we inform Takaba sama about this?"

"No, but copy Toru what had happened just now – And Kirishima?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get Toru to find out more about the high school reunion that Akihito's friends mentioned."

Kirishima bowed. "Understood sir."

Asami's personal phone vibrated just then and the crime lord's eyebrow rose when he checked the caller.

 _Baishe_ _–_ _Fei Long_

"Asami," he answered.

"Asami, I've received your mail from your subordinate about the Macau dealer named Wu. Is it true?" Fei Long said, annoyed.

Asami leaned back, signaled his secretary for a brandy. "I interrogated one of the rats who has been keeping large amount of cocaine in his night club; his selling of it at a low price is affecting my business."

"And the dealer named Wu? How did he come into this?"

Asami took the offered brandy, sipped on it a little. "I'm surprised you need to ask, Fei Long. The rat confessed that Wu had been selling the stock of cocaine at a lower rate. His motive is to take over your spot."

"Is your information trustable?"

Asami's eyebrows narrowed as annoyance took over. "Where I get my source is the least of your concerns, Fei Long. The said cocaine has been obtained and it is now sitting in one of my warehouses."

For a moment, Fei Long remained silent. "Why are you informing me, Asami?" he asked quietly.

"I care less for Wu's intentions but his actions are causing me to lose a small fortune –," Asami stated before his expression turned dark. "—you're getting too carefree, Fei Long. Hold that leash tighter around your dogs or Baishe will be crushed right under your nose before you know it."

"You don't have to remind me," Fei Long growled, displeased with Asami's bluntness. "I'll do some digging on my own. Meantime, I trust that you will crush all insignificant individuals selling Wu's goods?"

The crime lord leaned against his leather chair. "I will handle my territory. It's the least of your concerns."

"Until next time, Asami," Fei Long nearly growled before ending the call.

"I gather Fei Long wasn't too happy with the information I've mailed him?" Kirishima asked pleasantly, topping up his boss's brandy.

The yakuza downed the glass. "Apart from his pride, nothing is bruised."

"Sir, what is the next plan?"

"Track down dealers selling Wu's goods, Kirishima. Remind them the consequences of crossing paths with me," Asami ordered. He stood up, buttoning his coat.

Kirishima moved to the door, opening it for Asami to exit. "Understood, Asami sama."

Asami entered the private elevator and ordered Kirishima to press level fifteen. He checked the time and noticed an hour had gone by since Akihito had begun his training. The meeting between Akihito's friends had taken longer than he had anticipated and he hoped his lover would still be at the dojo, training.

After Akihito's near death experience at Sion the last time, Asami had ordered the entire building to be CCTV equipped. The security system had been changed for tighter security and Toru had orders to stay with Akihito at all times during his visits at Sion.

"Level fifteen, sir," Kirishima announced, breaking Asami's thoughts.

Nodding his head, he walked into the training room and saw Akihito practicing his punches and side-kicks with Toru. The lanky guard held practice pads, allowing the photographer to hit the pads as hard as he could.

Akihito had the talents. Only an hour into practicing, he was already able to punch and kick steadily. His stamina needed improvement, so was his punches but with regular practice, the boy could go further.

He walked into the dojo. Suoh, Ando and the new recruits were so mesmerized with Akihito's practice that they didn't notice his presence. It wasn't until Kirishima patted Suoh's shoulder that the bulky guard realized that they had company.

Suoh quickly offered his salutation. "Asami sama."

Akihito stopped his kicks the minute he heard Asami's name. Breathing heavily from the exercise, the boy grinned. "Checking on me, Asami?"

The new recruits scrambled to the feet, hardly believing their eyes. As new recruits, they had yet to meet even Kirishima, let alone the big boss. To have the boss and all four top guards in the training hall was a rare privilege. They lined up in a line, bowing ninety degrees. "Asami sama!" They greeted loudly.

Asami nodded his head curtly before stepping into the dojo. "How's your training?"

His lover smiled cheekily. "Good, very soon I'll be able to kick your ass." He wiped off the sweat on his forehead. "Why don't you get change and try me?"

The provocation was daring yet seductive in a way that Asami couldn't comprehend. He smirked, "Let's play, Akihito," he said before turning to Kirishima. "Get my _gi_ ready."

Kirishima bowed and the dojo broke into excitement. Even Suoh, Ando and Toru were surprised with Asami's declaration. Toru bowed before moving to the front to stand beside Suoh and Ando.

Emerging from his private changing room minutes later, Akihito nearly gasped when he noticed the _juudan_ lettering in gold on his belt. Realizing his lover's nervousness, the yakuza couldn't resist asking, "Nervous, Akihito?"

The fiery eyes flashed at him. "Never!"

Asami moved to the center of the dojo, standing perfectly still. "Come."

Akihito licked his lips and charged. The boy had the agility but as a novice, Akihito wasn't his match. The moves were so basic, so predictable that Asami managed to grab hold of the boy within seconds and flipped him down on the soft flooring, taking care not to injure his back.

Unwilling to admit defeat, the photographer stood up. "Again."

That was what Asami liked about Akihito; his eagerness to play with fire. He had to give points for Akihito's daringness despite knowing that he'd never win. After spending several moves dodging his lover, he decided it was time to end the training. He attacked with a straight punch, stopping just before his fist touched his lover's face.

Using a cliché defensive mode, the boy raised both hands up to cover his face, giving Asami an open area for another attack. He grabbed the boy and flipped him again. As Akihito landed on his back on the soft flooring, Asami moved to the back and secured him with a chokehold.

"You lose, Akihito."

Despite Asami's had his arms around Akihito's neck, he didn't place emphasis on the strength. To be exact, the crime lord merely looped his arm around Akihito's neck casually, preventing asphyxiation.

"Bastard," Akihito muttered softly, staring at the yakuza with his defiant hazel eyes.

Those strong willed eyes never failed to arouse him. Feeling his boxers tightened under the uniform, Asami released his lover and helped him stand up. "Go shower."

Too tired to argue after the long training, his lover nodded his head. He waved at the recruits, mumbled his thanks to Toru before heading to the private changing room.

"Toru, if your arm is all better, you can spar with Suoh or Ando," Asami ordered before joining Akihito in the changing room.

The shower was already running when Asami stepped into the changing room. The crime lord took one look at the boy's silhouette against the tinted glass and he was rock hard. They were interrupted earlier in his office and now after leaving strict instructions at his secretary that he was not to be disturbed; Asami intended to take his lover right there and then, in the cramped shower room.

Oblivious to Asami's presence, the photographer hummed as he rinsed his shampooed hair, washing his face as he did. The hands around his waist made him jumped. Squinting an eye open, he only had the chance to mumble 'Asami' before the crime lord crushed their mouths together.

Sliding his hands behind Akihito's neck, Asami held him firm as he continued to ravage his young lover's mouth. He backed the boy against the wall so that Akihito was trapped between the wall and his body.

He bent his head slightly to Akihito's nipples and gently licked the bud before sucking on it. His lover was like a drug, addictive once tasted. He couldn't get enough of Akihito's sensitive nipples that made the boy quiver whenever he licked them; couldn't get enough of the flat abdomen and lean muscles of his body.

Gently biting on Akihito's nipples, the yakuza watched Akihito threw his head back to moan.

Asami trailed his fingers down Akihito's back, stopping at the crack of his butt. The soap behind his back hadn't completely washed off, providing lubrication for Asami to slide his fingers inside Akihito.

"Oh god, Ryuichi!"

The cries were soft and seductive; and Asami's blood immediately leaped with lust. Wanting to pleasure his lover before taking him, Asami's mouth left the swollen nipples to kneel down before his lover.

"Ryu – ah!" Akihito's knees nearly gave way when Asami took the hardened length inside his mouth. Asami worked the length steadily, knowing exactly how the boy liked to be pleasured. He inserted another finger inside Akihito, fingering the boy as he continued sucking. The combination of having his rear and front pleasured proved to be too much for the photographer. He came a minute later, screaming Asami's given name.

"Like it, Akihito?" Asami stood up, raising Akihito's knee. He grabbed Akihito's butt, spreading it wide.

"Pervert – "

It was as far as he got before Asami drove his throbbing cock inside Akihito.

Akihito threw his head back, his breath sobbed out and called Asami's name repeatedly as he took in each violent thrust.

Left only a leg to support himself, Akihito held onto Asami to balance himself as the older man continued to fuck him senseless. Asami hoisted Akihito's leg up, spreading it slightly further to provide better access.

"Ah, Ryuichi!" Clinging to the older man, he whispered, "Please."

Asami wasn't quite sure what his lover was begging him for but he had a good idea what he wanted so he drove into Akihito harder, faster; giving the boy exactly what he needed. With a strong grip, Asami held Akihito's thigh firm to keep him from moving as he continued to plunge upwards, priming his young lover's body for yet another powerful climax.

He bent slightly forward, licking the nape of Akihito's neck. His free hand travelled down to grip on Akihito's hardened cock once more. Giving it a few hard strokes, he whispered, "Come for me, Akihito."

As if by his command, the boy came once again; clawing his back in the midst of the mind numbing orgasm. Watching his lover's powerful release made Asami's own cock twitched and before long, he found his own release. Giving the boy a few powerful thrusts, he spilled himself inside Akihito.

After spending the day in a meeting, followed by sparring and a mind blowing sex, Akihito was completely drained. Slumping onto Asami, he fell asleep.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_**The next day, Kou's apartment** _

At Kou's requests for an urgent meet up to discuss the onsen trip, Akihito found himself at the doorstep of his best friend's apartment again. His friends originally requested to see him last night but Akihito was completely wasted after the vigorous training and sex.

Hell, he couldn't even remember what had happened after the shower. His last memory was Asami fucking him senseless to unconsciousness in the cramped shower room and everything went hazy after that. By the time he regained his consciousness, he was already lying on the bed in Asami's office.

Akihito learned from Toru that Asami carried him out of the changing room in the midst of a sparring session between Suoh and Toru. Just the thought that the new recruits witnessing his unconscious form was enough to send colors flooding his cheeks. It was mortifying but there was nothing Akihito could do to rectify the situation.

The photographer gritted his teeth. If there was anyone to blame, it should be Asami. That bastard shouldn't have cornered him in the cramped shower room!

_Damn him and his insane sexual urges!_

"Takaba sama, are you all right?"

Akihito gave a backward glance. "Yeah, I was just thinking about stuff," he muttered, pressing the doorbell.

The door swung open immediately with Kou and Takato standing at the door side by side. Sensing something wasn't quite right with his best friends for they both looked displeased, Akihito waved his hand in front of them nervously.

"Er – guys?"

"AKIHITO!" Kou and Takato yelled simultaneously before dragging him inside the apartment. Akihito sought Toru's help but his personal guard merely arranged his shoes at the genkan before calmly walking inside the apartment.

Kou pushed Akihito on the carpeted floor in the sitting area before straddling him. "Akihito, you should have told us about the scuffle in the park!"

Akihito blinked his eyes. "Huh? How did you know about that?"

Takato pushed Kou away to straddle Akihito. "If you were honest about it when we asked you about your injuries, we wouldn't have to confront Asami san about it!"

"WHAT?" Akihito pushed Takato away and struggled to sit up. "What the hell happened? When did you see the bastard? How?" he spewed out the questions.

Kou went behind Akihito, looped his arm around Akihito's neck, strangling him. "You dared to ask, Takaba Akihito?" He loosened his grip when Akihito started patting his arm for air. "You lied when we asked you what happened. What do you expect us to think?"

Akihito wriggled out of Kou's chokehold. He moved towards Toru, took cover behind the guard's back.

"When did you meet up with Asami?"

Calmer now, Kou crossed his hands across his chest. "Yesterday. Takato and I confronted him at his office." He shot daggers at Akihito. "So, you can imagine how embarrassing it was for us when we found out the truth about your injuries."

Takato grabbed Akihito's arm, pulling him away from Toru.

"Yesterday? But I was at Sion yesterday! When –"

" – you were at the dojo, Takaba sama," Toru pointed out.

Made to sit on the carpeted floor again, Akihito looked at his friends guiltily. "Sorry guys, I should have told you the truth. Then you wouldn't have to confront Asami."

Akihito was expecting a rant from Kou and Takato but nothing prepared him for this. Their usual smiling faces showed disappointment and it made Akihito felt like a total jerk for being the cause of their unhappiness.

"Akihito," Takato's voice was barely audible. "We know you don't want to worry us with your troubles but we're your friends."

"And we care about you, just as you cared about us," Kou added, punching Akihito's arm gently.

Akihito moved to sit in between Kou and Takato. Draping his arm around his best friends, he whispered, "Sorry guys, my bad."

Kou offered a grin before smacking Akihito's hand away. "Now that you know, don't keep secrets from us again or we'll seriously strip you naked and take compromising photographs of you."

"And we'll sell them to Asami san," Takato said, brushing Akihito's arm away.

"Guys!" Akihito pleaded playfully but one look at his friends told Akihito that they were probably serious.

"Now that we've cleared that up, we want to talk to you about the onsen trip," Kou said, shifting his seat for more room.

"What about it?" Akihito grabbed a cushion from the couch and placed it on his lap.

"Kou and I are planning to buy bus tickets back to Fukouka," Takato said, pulling out the bus schedule from his bag to show Akihito. "We wanted to take the bullet train but the tickets are pretty expensive. Besides, we thought of saving the travel expenses to pay for our stay at the onsen."

The distance from Tokyo to Fukouka took roughly fourteen hours by bus and whilst it wasn't a great way to travel, it was the most affordable means. Akihito grimaced at the thought that he had to spend more than half a day on road but he agreed that they lacked options.

Akihito passed the paper back to Takato again. "Count me in."

Kou nodded his head. "The reunion is on Saturday so we'll leave a day earlier."

"Excuse me, Takaba sama," Toru interrupted.

All heads turned to the lanky guard at the corner. Toru moved to the coffee table, occupying the empty seat next to Takato. He bowed politely.

"Pardon me for interrupting, Takaba sama," he said and scanned the boys' confused reactions before continuing. "Asami sama has instructed that you will travel to Fukouka in his private plane on the day of your choice. The invitation is extended to Kou san and Takato san."

As Kou and Takato's eyes widened in shock, Akihito sprung up from his seat. "WHAT?"

_**Xx Business as Usual chapter 28- owari xX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karate gi – karate uniform.
> 
> A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger! The next chapter is based on Lucifiric's (AO3) request. She suggesed that I write Akihito attending his high school reunion. I hope you're interested. (inserts smiley face)
> 
> A/N 2: I have to apologize if I have described the karate moves incorrectly. I don't know much about martial arts so I googled the karate moves. I also like to clarify that the kyuudan and juudan (ninth and tenth level) of the karate black belt are not awarded to anyone below the age of 40 or 50. I merely wanted to make Asami and Toru a little more god-like. (fangirling too much here)
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kudos! To: Vykki_Q, rikacatchip , BitterRose95, serenyty82 , Amy, elly96, Yaoifav456, akishima_naruren, Xarimaki, Ayusixth, existinnon, Teny, clehjett, fanfic3112, helloexohello, xDarklightx, kateamores, kitt and Jtk : Arigatou gozaimasu!


	30. Author's Note

I'm writing this with a heavy heart to inform that Business as Usual and It's a Family Affair will be on hiatus until further notice. It hasn't been an easy decision, knowing how much I love the series and writing; but at the moment, I simply cannot find the heart and time to write.

I was supposed to be traveling until 14th April but I cut my trip short and returned to my country after hearing my father was hospitalized. He was diagnosed with Acute Myeloid Leukemia and doctors are only giving him 2months to a year survival rate. I was standing in front of a church in Lake Tekapo, one of the most beautiful places in New Zealand, yet I stood there and cried for half an hour.

It felt like a timed bomb has just dropped onto me and the worst thing is; it has already begun ticking. Dad is getting weaker by the day and blood transfusion is needed almost every other day. We're waiting for him to be cleared for chemotherapy but even that, doctors have no assurance if it'll work.

I apologize for resorting to this but I have no heart to write my fiction when my dad is fighting for his life on the hospital bed. I cried a lot (still crying at the moment) but I also know that I have to remain strong for my mom who has the strenuous task of looking after my dad. Just knowing how little time I left with my father – it scares the hell out of me.

I have actually written about two thousand words of Business as Usual. It hardly covers anything yet but if by chance, anyone wants to read it, please pm me. I will email it to you.

I am aware that it is unethical to post an Author's Note chapter so I will remove this after a few days and put it in my profile.

Thank you for sticking with me so far. The experience I have gained in writing is one of the best ever. I am grateful for all your support and I really hope that I would be able to complete the chapter one day.

Sincerely,

kadzuki


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I wanted to remove the Author's Note chapter but removing it would mean that I have to lose all the comments for the chapter. I didn't want the comments to be removed because I treasure every comment that you have penned down and I would like to re-read them whenever I need to find my strength.

Words cannot even describe how grateful I am to all of you who have taken time to read and reply to my Author's Note. Many of you pm-ed me to share your personal experiences, offer kind words of encouragement and some even volunteered to listen should I need someone to talk to. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You don't know how much those words have given me hope and strength to go through the ordeal. I would have responded to every pm in my inbox if I could; unfortunately time is something that I do not have at the moment. My days are spent rushing to and fro my work place, home and hospital.

I mentioned it in the Author's Note and I will say this again. Joining the Finder community in FFnet, AO3 and Livejournal has been one of the best experiences ever. I remembered how nerve wracking it was when I posted the first chapter of Business as Usual. I told myself that I'd quit if readers hated the chapter. That obviously did not happen. You have been nothing but kind and I am still in disbelief how many people are reading my work. It is surreal, and I sincerely thank you for that.

I would love to personally send the chapter to everyone who pm-ed me but seeing that most of the email addresses were omitted by ffnet, I am posting this unfinished chapter here. This chapter is unbeta-ed and I have not made any changes to it so you might find mistakes here and there. Some parts may also feel weird and choppy.

Warnings: Unfinished, unbeta-ed

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters are properties of Yamane Ayano.

Special thanks to RiveReinStyx –my friend, beta and companion for two years

* * *

Business as Usual Chapter 29

The door to Asami's office at Sion flung open as a very agitated photographer marched inside. After Akihito had found out about Asami's intervention in his onsen plans, the photographer had ordered Ando to take him to Sion immediately to confront his yakuza lover of two years.

 _That nerve of the man,_ Akihito thought as he strode to his lover's office. Counting this round, it was the second time Asami had interfered in his plans. The first time it happened, Akihito's family came visiting him in Tokyo and he lost count how many excuses he had to come up with during their three-day visit.

He supposed he wouldn't be so agitated if Asami handed him bullet train tickets. No, that rich bastard went for the extreme and asked Akihito and his friends to travel in his private plane.

"Akihito," Asami greeted as he stood up. "For you to come to my office willingly is indeed rare."

"You arranged for us to travel in your plane," Akihito accused, crossing his arms across his chest.

The eyebrow rose as the yakuza passed the report he was holding to Kirishima. He waved his hand, a signal his secretary understood as to leave. Taking his bow, Kirishima left and closed the door behind him discreetly. Slowly, Asami stood up. Sliding his hands into his pocket, he moved nearer to the boy.

"I did."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Akihito demanded. "I'm not invalid and I could damn well find my way there!"

Asami nudged Akihito's chin up. "So you rather spend fourteen hours on the bus than to take an hour plane to Fukouka?"

The temper Akihito felt just now began to simmer down. "No, but –,"

"It's either you take the plane there or I'll charter the entire bullet train and send more guards to accompany you there," Asami interrupted. "Your choice, Akihito."

The hazel eyes stared hard at the yakuza. "That's blackmailing!"

"Blackmailing doesn't include sending someone Fukouka in a private plane. Besides –,"

"What?" Akihito asked nervously when he noticed Asami's flashed his trademark smirk.

"Take it as a working trip." Asami turned, took a folder on top of a stack of reports before passing it to a puzzled Akihito. "The agreement between Marukoshi, The Fixer and Asahi brewery has been drawn. You can take this to your brother in Fukouka."

Accepting the folder, Akihito eyed his lover skeptically. "Do you send all your employees in your private plane just to deliver reports?"

"Only Kirishima. And you're not an employee, Akihito. You're the CEO of seven successful stores," the crime lord reminded. "Of course –," Asami continued before Akihito could interrupt him, "— you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Akihito's hopes lifted. "I'm not doing it."

Asami traced his fingers along Akihito's jawline. "Then I shall take the task off your hands. I'll go with you to Fukouka and –"

"No!" Akihito interrupted before Asami could finish his sentence. He glanced at his smug looking lover and knew that he had lost in the argument. "You're an asshole, Asami."

Yanking Akihito, Asami kissed him hard on the lips before releasing him. "Have fun in Fukouka," Asami said as he took his seat in his leather chair. "Call Toru. I need to speak with him."

Akihito, who was already both frustrated and mortified by his own actions, rushed out of the office hastily to meet the lanky guard by the door. Covering his mouth from embarrassment, the photographer jerked a thumb at the door. "He's asking for you."

Toru exchanged a brief glance with Ando, signaling him to guard Akihito before entering the room. Bowing before his employer, Toru moved nearer to the desk. The man behind the desk glanced up from his report and gazed his golden eyes at Toru. They were hard, intimidating and it reminded Toru of a cold, calculated man who was ready to kill anyone who stood his path.

"Asami sama," he greeted and bowed.

"Toru, Akihito is likely to travel to Fukouka on Friday or Saturday morning. Make the necessary arrangements."

Toru bowed slightly. "Yes, sir. Suoh san has the onsen checked and a few extra guards from the Fukouka region will be placed around the onsen as a security measure."

"Good. While you are there, Akihito does not leave your sight, are we clear?"

"Understood, Asami sama. What about the onsen? Should I allow him to share the pool with his friends or classmates?"

Asami stood up, walked to the huge window panels, staring at Tokyo Tower. "Let him do as he pleases," he said without looking at the guard.

If Toru was surprised at how generous Asami was by allowing Akihito's friends to see his naked skin, he didn't show. Instead, he nodded his head and took his leave when Asami dismissed him with a single order.

_Guard him well._

Alone in the office, Asami looked out at the towering architecture of Tokyo Tower again as he thought of Akihito's onsen trip. Toru's rather abrupt question caught him slightly off guard. Admittedly, he never thought if he was all right with other men or women looking at Akihito's naked body. He supposed he didn't have problems with Kou and Takato since he had met with them and knew that apart from being best buddies with his lover, there wasn't anything going on.

As for the others, Asami realized he wasn't as generous as he had originally thought. The word sharing simply didn't exist in his vocabulary and the mere thought of other people looking at his lover's porcelain skin was enough to make his blood boil.

Now the only remaining problem was getting Akihito to soak in his own private pool. Knowing his lover, he wouldn't agree to the demands.

As he stared at the iconic tower again, a thin smile graced the yakuza's lips. He mapped out a plan rather quickly, feeling absolutely confident that Akihito would have no choice but to seek for fewer companions during the onsen session this weekend.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_Akihito, you fool!_ The photographer cursed as he sat in the limousine en route to Kou's apartment. He unlocked the security window that separates the driver and back seat and leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of the red marks on his neck.

He slanted his head, pulled his white shirt slightly and there it was – a huge red kiss mark on the nape of his neck. Akihito knew that if he removed the white shirt and black singlet, he'd find similar markings all over his body.

Akihito cursed his own stupidity again. He should have realized what the older man was trying to do when he fucked him last night. He should have felt that the slight sting all over his body when the yakuza marked him with kiss marks. Instead he behaved like a wanton boy in heat, moaning and begging Asami to pound into him harder, faster.

What was he going to do now? _Damn it._ He had to be at the onsen, which meant he was supposed to jump into the pool naked with his friends, drink sake and talk rubbish. Now that there were hickeys all over his body, Akihito didn't think he'd want to risk the exposure and had questions bombarded at him later.

He wasn't stupid. When he woke up an hour ago and noticed marks all over his body, he knew that bastard lover of his had planned it all along. The hickeys were left in visible places on purpose, a clear indication to potential suitors that Takaba Akihito was someone else's property.

 _What a disgrace,_ Akihito scolded himself silently as he pressed the kiss mark on the nape of his neck. The hickey felt oddly nice when he touched it and – _Stop it, Takaba Akihito!_

"Takaba sama, do you need a band aid for that?"

Embarrassed, the photographer quickly covered his hickey. "No."

W _hat difference would it made?_ Akihito leaned against the back seat as the limousine pulled into Kou's apartment. Covering that one hickey as opposed to the rest he had on his body wouldn't help at all – he still couldn't take off his clothes in front of everyone.

Still cursing Asami mentally, Akihito pulled out his black diamond studded phone and texted Kou, informing the raven haired boy that he had reached the apartment.

"Toru, did the bastard order you to prepare a car upon our arrival at Fukouka?"

His guard had no problems identifying whom his master was referring to. "Yes, Takaba sama."

Akihito leaned forward. "Don't tell me it's the limo."

"No, Takaba sama. For your safety, we have decided that we'll be using the SUV. The car is bullet proof and tested for safety."

"Bullet proof? Did he think we're endangered animals or something?" Akihito grumbled. "I only need to deliver the agreement to Haru-nii," he said as he patted the backpack containing the proposal.

"Your safety is our main concern, Takaba sama," Ando spoke from the driver's seat.

Toru nodded his head in agreement. "I suggested that we use the black SUV instead of the limousine. Asami sama has also approved the plan."

Akihito watched Kou and Takato walked down the short flight of stairs from their second floor apartment to the limousine. "I supposed it's better than arriving at Haru-ni's company in the limousine," he commented just as Toru stepped out to open the door for his friends.

"Akihito!" Takato greeted as he entered the car, followed by Kou.

"You really came in the limousine," Kou commented. "Takato and I were just discussing if you would come in the limo and you did."

Akihito shifted to allow more room for his friends. "It wasn't my choice and I had no time to argue since I was running late."

"You are loved by Asami san," Kou said as he placed a hand on Akihito's shoulder.

"Sh—shut up."

"But that's the truth, isn't it?" Takato asked. "He has two guards protecting you, bought you expensive gifts and allowed you to use his private plane to Fukouka."

Akihito's face went redder by the second. "I didn't demand for those! I was preparing to go to Fukouka with you guys by bus when Toru dropped the bomb and –," Akihito trailed off, noticed something was amiss. "—Wait a minute. How did Asami know about the reunion? I didn't tell him!"

His friends looked at each other before scratching their heads guiltily. "Er – here's the thing, Akihito. We sorta mentioned it when we were in his office."

The photographer looked at his friends, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"I swear it wasn't intentional! We must have let it slipped during the confrontation," Takato explained defensively.

Never a person to stay mad at someone for long, Akihito shrugged his shoulders. "Well, no point harping on it now. Damage has been done."

"It's not so bad actually. At least we don't have to sit a fourteen hour bus ride to Fukouka. Just imagining it made my butt hurts." Kou made a face, remembering the last ordeal when he last travelled back to Fukouka.

Akihito couldn't agree more. Whilst he wasn't happy that Asami had interfered in his plans, he was secretly glad that he didn't have to endure the journey back home in cramped vehicle. He remembered taking the bus to Fukouka and he wasn't about to lie – it was one of the worst experiences ever.

"Oh yeah, glasses boy class president sent me another card," Takato trailed off, his hands jammed into the backpack, rummaging it before pulling out a fancy ivory card.

"Why did he send you a second invitation?" Akihito asked as he took the offered card.

"Apparently, they've changed location to somewhere more posh."

Kou whistled. "Does that mean that we have to pay more?"

The light haired boy shook his head. "Nope."

"Where's the place?" Akihito asked as he flipped the card to the back.

"You'll never guess. Kurokawa Onsen!" Takato said excitedly.

"WHAT?" Akihito yelled, shocking his friends.

"Akihito, you all right?" Kou asked. "It's all right. The place is not within our budget but Takato said that we don't have to fork out extras for the stay."

* * *

That's all I have for this unfinished chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't end it properly but I give you my word that I will finish this chapter. To everyone who left messages in my Author's Note chapter, thank you so much! (hugs) I just want you to know that I read every line and cried while reading them. And whenever I feel like breaking down, I will return here to read all the wonderful messages you've penned and hopefully, I would be able to find courage and strength again.

Sincerely,

Kadzuki


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I completed the unfinished chapter and this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry that it took me months to get this uploaded. After my father's death on 9th May, I spent a lot of time with my mother, offering her support and just being there for her. I started rewriting this chapter in June but progress was slow as I could only write when my mom had gone to bed.
> 
> Thank you so much for your words of encouragement and support! They helped me go through the most difficult times.
> 
> For your reading convenience, I have inserted this line - ** continued from the unfinished chapter** - in the story. It was where I stopped when I updated the previous chapter. Of course, if you prefer, you can read from the beginning. (smiles)
> 
> Dedicated to RiveReinStyx. Happy Belated Birthday!
> 
> Warnings: Lengthy chapter, lemons, long end-notes. Rein and I tried to beta as much as we could but there could be a mistake or two somewhere. I apologize for the mistakes in advance.
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters are properties of Yamane Ayano.

_**Business as Usual Chapter 29** _

The door to Asami's office at Sion flung open as a very agitated photographer marched inside. After Akihito had found out about Asami's intervention in his onsen plans, the photographer had ordered Ando to take him to Sion immediately to confront his yakuza lover of two years.

 _The nerve of the bastard!_ Akihito thought as he strode to his lover's office. Counting this time, it was the second time Asami had interfered in his plans. The first time it happened, Akihito's family came visiting him in Tokyo and he lost count how many excuses he had to come up with during their three-day visit.

He supposed he wouldn't be so agitated if Asami handed him bullet train tickets. No, the rich bastard went for the extreme and asked Akihito and his friends to travel in his private plane.

"Akihito," Asami greeted as he stood up. "For you to come to my office willingly is indeed rare."

"You arranged for us to travel in your plane." Akihito accused, crossing his arms across his chest.

The eyebrow rose as the yakuza passed the report he was holding to Kirishima. He waved his hand, a signal his secretary understood as to leave. Taking his bow, Kirishima left and closed the door behind him discreetly. Sliding his hands into his pocket, Asami stood up and moved nearer to the boy.

"I did."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Akihito demanded. "I'm not invalid and I could damn well find my way there!"

Asami nudged Akihito's chin up. "So you rather spend fourteen hours on the bus than to take an hour plane to Fukouka?"

The temper Akihito felt when he strode into Asami's office began to simmer down. "No, but –,"

"It's either you take the plane or I'll charter the entire bullet train and send more guards to accompany you to Fukouka," Asami interrupted. "Your choice, Akihito."

The hazel eyes stared hard at the yakuza. "That's blackmailing!"

"Blackmailing doesn't include sending someone to Fukouka in a private plane. Besides –,"

"What?" Akihito asked nervously when he noticed Asami's flashed his trademark smirk.

"Take it as a working trip." Asami turned, took a folder on top of a stack of reports before passing it to a puzzled Akihito. "The contract between Marukoshi, The Fixer and Asahi brewery has been drawn. You can take this to your brother in Fukouka."

Accepting the folder, Akihito eyed his lover skeptically. "Do you send all your employees in your private plane just to deliver contracts?"

"Only Kirishima. And you're not an employee, Akihito. You're the CEO of seven successful stores," the crime lord reminded. "Of course –," Asami continued before Akihito could interrupt him, "— you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Akihito's hopes lifted. "Great, then I'm not doing it."

Asami traced his fingers along Akihito's jawline. "Then I shall take the task off your hands. I'll go with you to Fukouka and –"

"No!" Akihito interrupted before Asami could finish his sentence. He glanced at his smug looking lover and knew that he had lost the argument. "You're an asshole, Asami."

Yanking Akihito to him, Asami kissed him hard on the lips. "Have fun in Fukouka," Asami said as he took his seat in his leather chair. "Send Toru in; I need to speak with him."

Akihito, who was already both frustrated and mortified by his own actions, rushed out of the office hastily to meet the lanky guard by the door. Covering his mouth from embarrassment, the photographer jerked a thumb at the door. "He's asking for you."

Toru exchanged a brief glance with Ando, signaling him to guard Akihito before entering the room. Bowing before his employer, Toru moved nearer to the desk. The man behind the desk glanced up from the report and gazed his golden eyes at Toru. They were hard, intimidating and it reminded Toru of a cold, calculated man who was ready to kill anyone who stood his path.

"Asami sama," he greeted and bowed.

"Toru, Akihito is likely to travel to Fukouka on Friday or Saturday morning. Make the necessary arrangements."

Toru bowed slightly. "Yes, sir. Suoh san had the onsen checked and a few extra guards from the Fukouka region will be placed around the onsen for security purposes."

"Good. While you are there, Akihito does not leave your sight, are we clear?"

"Understood, Asami sama. What about the onsen? Should I allow him to share the pool with his friends or classmates?"

Asami stood up, walked to the huge window panels, staring at Tokyo Tower. "Let him do as he pleases."

If Toru was surprised at how generous Asami was by allowing Akihito's friends to see his naked skin, it didn't show. Instead, he nodded his head and took his leave when Asami dismissed him with a single order.

_Guard him well._

Alone in the office, Asami looked out at the towering architecture of Tokyo Tower again as he thought of Akihito's onsen trip. Toru's rather abrupt question caught him slightly off guard. Admittedly, he never thought if he was all right with other men or women looking at Akihito's naked body. He supposed he didn't have problems with Kou and Takato since he had met with them and knew that apart from being best buddies with his lover, there wasn't anything going on.

As for the others, Asami realized he wasn't as generous as he had originally thought. The word _sharing_ simply didn't exist in his vocabulary and the mere thought of other people looking at his lover's porcelain skin was enough to make his blood boil.

Now the only remaining problem was getting Akihito to soak in his own private pool.

As he stared at the iconic tower again, a thin smile graced the yakuza's lips. He mapped out a plan rather quickly, feeling absolutely confident that Akihito would have no choice but to seek for fewer companions during the onsen session this weekend.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_Akihito, you fool!_ The photographer cursed as he sat in the limousine en route to Kou's apartment. He unlocked the security window that separates the driver and back seat and leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of the red marks on his neck on the rear view mirror.

He slanted his head, pulled his white shirt slightly and there it was – a huge red kiss mark on the nape of his neck. Akihito knew that if he removed the white shirt and black singlet, he'd find similar markings all over his body.

Akihito cursed his own stupidity again. He should have realized what the older man was trying to do when he fucked him last night. He should have felt that the slight sting all over his body when the yakuza marked him with kiss marks. Instead he behaved like a wanton boy in heat, moaning and begging Asami to pound into him harder, faster.

What was he going to do now? _Damn it._ He had to be at the onsen, which meant he was supposed to jump into the pool naked with his friends, drink sake and talk rubbish. Now that there are hickeys all over his body, Akihito didn't think he'd want to risk the exposure and have questions bombarded at him later.

He wasn't stupid. When he woke up an hour ago and noticed marks all over his body, he knew that bastard lover of his had planned it all along. The hickeys were left on visible places on purpose, a clear indication to potential suitors that Takaba Akihito was someone else's property.

 _What a disgrace,_ Akihito scolded himself silently as he pressed the kiss mark on the nape of his neck. The hickey felt oddly nice when he touched it and – _Stop it, Takaba Akihito!_

"Takaba sama, do you need a band aid for that?"

Embarrassed, the photographer quickly covered his hickey. "No."

W _hat difference would it make?_ Akihito leaned against the back seat as the limousine pulled into Kou's apartment. Covering that one hickey as opposed to the rest he had on his body wouldn't help at all – he still couldn't take off his clothes in front of everyone.

Still cursing Asami mentally, Akihito pulled out his black diamond studded phone and texted Kou, informing the raven haired boy that he had reached the apartment.

"Toru, did the bastard order you to prepare a car upon our arrival at Fukouka?"

His guard had no problems identifying whom his master was referring to. "Yes, Takaba sama."

Akihito leaned forward. "Don't tell me it's the limo."

"No, Takaba sama. For your safety, we have decided that we'll be using the SUV. The car is bullet proof and tested for safety."

"Bullet proof? What are we, some sort of endangered animals?" Akihito grumbled. "I only need to deliver the agreement to Haru-nii," he said as he patted the backpack containing the proposal.

"Your safety is our main concern, Takaba sama," Ando spoke from the driver's seat.

Toru nodded his head in agreement. "I suggested that we use the black SUV instead of the limousine. Asami sama has also approved the plan."

Akihito watched Kou and Takato walked down the short flight of stairs from their second floor apartment to the limousine. "I supposed it's better than arriving at Haru-nii's company in the limousine," he commented just as Toru stepped out to open the door for his friends.

"Akihito!" Takato greeted as he entered the car, followed by Kou.

"You really came in the limousine," Kou commented. "Takato and I were just discussing if you would come in the limo and you did."

Akihito shifted to allow more room for his friends. "It wasn't my choice and I had no time to argue since I was running late."

"You are loved by Asami san," Kou said as he placed a hand on Akihito's shoulder.

"Sh—shut up."

"But that's the truth, isn't it?" Takato asked. "He has two guards protecting you, bought you expensive gifts and allowed you to use his private plane to Fukouka."

Akihito's face went redder by the second. "I didn't demand for those! I was preparing to go to Fukouka with you guys by bus when Toru dropped the bomb and –," Akihito trailed off, noticed something was amiss. "—Wait a minute. How did Asami know about the reunion? I didn't tell him!"

His friends looked at each other before scratching their heads guiltily. "Er – here's the thing, Akihito. We sorta mentioned it when we were in his office."

The photographer looked at his friends, eyes narrowed into slits.

"I swear it wasn't intentional! We must have let it slipped during the confrontation," Takato explained defensively.

Never a person to stay mad at someone for long, Akihito shrugged his shoulders. "Well, no point harping on it now. Damage has been done."

"It's not so bad actually. At least we don't have to sit a fourteen hour bus ride to Fukouka. Just imagining it makes my butt hurts." Kou made a face, remembering the ordeal when he last travelled back to Fukouka.

Akihito couldn't agree more. Whilst he wasn't happy that Asami had interfered in his plans, he was secretly glad that he didn't have to endure the journey back home in a cramped vehicle. He remembered taking the bus to Fukouka and he wasn't about to lie – it was one of the worst experiences ever.

"Oh yeah, glasses boy class president sent me another card," Takato trailed off, his hands jammed into the backpack, rummaging it before pulling out a fancy ivory card.

"Why did he send you a second invitation?" Akihito asked as he took the offered card.

"Apparently, they changed the location to somewhere more posh."

Kou whistled. "Does that mean that we have to pay more?"

"Nope."

"Where's the place?" Akihito asked as he flipped the card to the back.

"You'll never guess. Kurokawa Onsen!" Takato said excitedly.

"WHAT?" Akihito yelled, shocking his friends.

"Akihito, you all right?" Kou asked. "Don't worry. The place is not within our budget but glasses boy class president said that we don't have to fork out extras for the stay."

_****continued from the unfinished chapter**** _

It wasn't the extra cash that Akihito was worried about. Kurokawa Onsen was a birthday gift from Asami and with the entire entourage staying at the inn; he needed to come out with various excuses about how the inn came into his possession.

Akihito supposed he could ask the staff to mask his identity but he was fairly certain Asami would purposely make things complicated for him. _That jerk, he enjoyed watching me squirm._

_Shit._

He had to come out with a plan. What was he going to do? Cancel the trip?

_No._

Akihito shook his head. Kou and Takato were looking forward to the trip and he could imagine their disappointment if he backed out. Besides, the transportation and ground arrangements had been made.

"Akihito? Are you all right?"

The photographer pinched the bridge of his nose. He really hated how things were going but he hadn't had a choice. There was no way he could do this on his own. He needed allies.

"Kou, Takato. I need to tell you something."

Confused with Akihito's seriousness, the boys looked at each other nervously before looking at Akihito again.

"What is it? Are you unwell or did you miss your deadline or something?" Kou placed a hand on Akihito's forehead to check his temperature.

"No, I have a bigger problem." Akihito pushed Kou's hand away. "I need you to help me."

"What's wrong?"

"This isn't going to be easy," Akihito grumbled. "Kurokawa Onsen belongs to me."

The worried looks on his friends became confused before shock took over.

"Akihito, did you just say the Kurokawa Onsen is yours?" Kou asked, flabbergasted.

Akihito nodded. "I'm serious."

"You're saying that the luxurious Kurokawa Onsen, the same onsen we used to dream of going back in our school days – THAT onsen is yours?" Takato asked, still unable to believe his ears.

Again, the photographer nodded and this time both boys had their jaws dropped.

"Wow," was all Takato managed to say after a short pause.

"Asami san bought it for you?" Kou asked.

"On my birthday," Akihito said and watched his friends' jaws dropped another centimeter.

"That's your birthday present? Shit, both of us were wrong, Kou." Takato looked at the dark haired boy before turning their attention to Akihito. "We sorta made bets about your presents. Kou said you'd get some fancy jewelries and I bet on cameras," Takato explained.

Score for Takato because Asami actually bought a camera shop for him as a white day gift. But he wasn't going to tell Kou and Takato that.

Concentrating on more pressing matters at hand, Akihito pressed both palms together and pleaded. "Please, guys. Help me."

"How exactly do you want us to help?"

"Hide my identity. Don't let the other guys know that the inn belongs to me."

It was Takato who got confused. "What does it matter? Why do you want to hide it so much?"

Akihito gave his friends an exasperated look. "How the hell am I going to explain where I get the money to buy the onsen?"

"What about Asami san bought it for me as a birthday gift?" Kou joked and immediately held his hands up. "Just kidding, Akihito," he said when he noticed the photographer glaring at him.

"Well, it shouldn't be a problem," Takato said confidently. "What do you want us to do?"

Akihito opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted when Toru announced that they had reached the airport.

"We'll discuss in the plane," Akihito mumbled and climbed out of the limousine.

As expected, Asami had a few men on standby in the private parking bay. A guard bowed at them before sliding into the driver seat, ready to drive the vehicle back to the penthouse. Another two guards came forward, carrying the boys' backpacks before leading the way.

No matter how many times Akihito had travelled with Asami in his private plane; he couldn't get used to the star treatment at the immigration check points. With four guards escorting them inside, Akihito didn't blame the people for gossiping.

Kou and Takato, who had not even had the opportunity to travel in an airplane before, looked bewildered throughout the entire process. It wasn't until they reached Asami's private plane that their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

He understood his friends' reactions all too well. He was as equally as shock when he entered the plane for the first time. The Boeing 777, custom made according to Asami's preference, boasted four different segments. The front segment had comfortable seats with buckles for take-off and landing purposes. Asami had the company install a freaking office in the second segment of the plane. Adjacent to it was what Akihito referred to as the living room since it resembled the one in Asami's penthouse. And finally, there was the bedroom at the rear.

"Woah, you travel in this?" Takato moved around the plane, taking his time to study the décor.

Kou draped an arm around Akihito. "Aki-chan, I have to say this again. You are loved by Asami san."

"Stop calling me that," the photographer muttered, slapping Kou's hands away. "Feel free to sit wherever. But don't sit on the first two chairs at the front. Those are Asami's."

_And mine._

His friends didn't seem to mind the odd requests and happily sat where Toru directed them. Once the plane took off, Akihito brought Kou and Takato to the back where they could sit on the couch.

"This is awesome, Akihito. If commercial airline flew like this, our butts wouldn't have to suffer."

"I wonder how much does this plane cost," Kou commented as he took a sip of his strawberry milkshake.

Akihito shrugged his shoulders before looking at Toru. His personal guard, whom Akihito referred as the walking encyclopedia, obviously did not disappoint. The guard named an amount that made all three boys cringed.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Takaba sama. Asami sama acquired this a year ago. The previous model has been sold for an undisclosed amount," the guard replied as he took his seat across Akihito.

Akihito wanted to make a rude sarcastic comment about Asami but he thought it would be best that he didn't expose too many things about the yakuza to his best friends.

_Some comments are better kept secret._

"Look guys, about the help I asked earlier –"

"What about it?"

"Help me hide from the others that I'm the owner."

Kou looked at Takato before looking back at Akihito. "We don't mind doing that, Akihito, but there goes my chance of rubbing it in Minami's face."

"Minami?"

"Minami Nubou – the rich egotistical, narcissistic guy in our class, remember? He used to gloat that his dad owns a textile factory or something." Kou made an annoyed face. "Decent looks; irritating personality."

"And he used to be jealous of you, Akihito."

That had Akihito's attention. "Me?" He pointed a fore finger at himself.

Takato slurped the rest of his milkshake. "You probably didn't notice but he was jealous that you had more friends than he does. And he was sour that you received more chocolates on Valentines."

Kou stood up and marveled at the hi-fi system in the plane. "Except money, you have better package. That was the only edge he had against you and he showed it off whenever he could. Remember how he used to flaunt his stuff? It was damn annoying." Kou sat on the couch again. "Now that you're richer, Takato and I were looking forward for you to rub the fact in his face."

Akihito remembered Minami now. He had been a pain in the ass for as long as Akihito could remember. With the amount of cash he received from his father as pocket money, Minami was able to spend it on distasteful clothes he proudly labelled as fashion. And for some reason Akihito couldn't comprehend, Minami disliked him.

As much as Akihito would love to see Minami's defeated looks, he wasn't ready to disclose his relationship with Asami. "Sorry guys, not this time. We'll think of something to get back at him."

Kou winked at Akihito. "Definitely."

Relieved that he managed to get his friends on his side, Akihito turned to Toru and Ando. "Since you guys will be tagging along, do me a favor – stay away from our reunion party. You can stay in the onsen, but check in as guests and pretend that we don't know each other."

Ando was the first to protest. "But Takaba sama –"

"— I know you have orders but this is my high school reunion. It'd be weird for me to bring friends," Akihito interrupted, looked at his guards before continuing, "And with the tight security around the onsen, I don't think anything could happen to us."

"Takaba sama, we can never be too sure about –," Ando trailed off when his senior raised his hand to stop him.

"Takaba sama is right," Toru said, "Suoh san had the location checked. There shouldn't be a problem.

"Asami changed the location of our reunion to Kurokawa Onsen so that he could control the situation," Akihito said confidently and watched his guards' reactions in amusement. While Toru remained impassive, Ando looked genuinely surprised with his deduction. "I know Asami was behind this because no way glasses boy class president could get us rooms at a premium onsen without additional costs."

"Serious?" Kou asked.

"I've been with him long enough to know how his sleazy brain works."

"I'm impressed with your deductions, Takaba sama." Toru bowed. "We will make arrangements to fulfil your requests but –," the lanky guard's tone became serious, "—we have orders to follow. You do not leave our sight."

"Deal."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

It was close to noon when they landed at Fukouka International Airport. Kou and Takato once again, tried their hardest not to be impressed with the star treatment they were receiving. Express immigration check, zero waiting for baggage, three black SUVs and four guards waiting at the entrance wasn't something Kou and Takato were accustomed to.

"Akihito, I have to say something," Takato muttered as they stood in front of the black SUV. "The experience was great but it can be tiring getting stared at all the time."

The photographer looked around, understood all too well what the light haired boy meant. Already, a few people were staring. "I'm glad you finally understood, pal."

"Takaba sama, Ando and I will take you to Haruhito san's office. Meanwhile, Hajime can take your friends home," Toru explained, gesturing at a man in suit.

The man could easily intimidate anyone with his towering height alone. He looked rather menacing as he walked over but his brown eyes softened when he reached Akihito. "Takaba sama," he greeted politely before turning to Toru. "Toru san, it's an honor to work with you."

Hajime's eye actually sparkled a little when he spoke to Toru. _Toru's fan,_ Akihito thought and focused on his friends again.

"See you tomorrow guys, remember our deal."

"We'll help you to keep your little secret," Kou reassured, smacking Akihito's shoulder lightly before hopping into the black SUV with Takato.

He watched Hajime and another guard he didn't recognize drove his friends off. He climbed into Asami's bullet proof SUV. "Toru, do you know where Haru-nii's office is?"

"I haven't been there but I know it's not far from your parents' home." Toru said, programming the location on the in-build navigation system.

"Does Haru-nii know we're dropping by?"

"I don't think so. Kirishima san didn't indicate that he has informed Haruhito san about your visit."

It made sense that Haruhito didn't expect his arrival because if he knew, Akihito had no doubt that his brother would be camping at the arrival hall to meet him.

Unzipping his back pack, Akihito took out a folder bearing the contract between Marukoshi, The Fixer and Asahi Brewery. He skimmed through it, checking the terms and conditions and although he couldn't grasp the contents entirely, he had no doubts that everything was in order. The contract meant a lot to Haruhito. It was a big project and the success could secure a higher position for his brother.

"Takaba sama, we have arrived at Asahi Brewery," Ando announced from the driver seat.

Akihito looked at the huge building in front of him. Asahi Brewery sat majestically on a huge land overlooking Mount Aso. Two huge rectangular building stood back to back. The front, Akihito remembered his brother explained; served as the main office while the larger building at the back was the factory.

As Ando slid the SUV at the front entrance, Toru opened the door for Akihito. The photographer took one look at the posh building, back at his own attire and groaned. He wore his standard photographer uniform – jeans paired with black singlet and shirt. Casual, unprofessional and not look an inch of a successful businessman.

 _No point regretting this now_. The photographer thought as he walked into the grand foyer. He headed straight to the receptionist who had just finished transferring a call. She looked up, arched her perfectly trimmed eyebrow and asked in a very condescending manner. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Takaba Haruhito."

"Do you have an appointment scheduled?" The lady asked, checking her notes.

"No, but this is important."

Her eyebrow twitched irritably. "I'm sorry; Senior Manager Takaba Haruhito is an extremely busy man. Please make an appointment."

Seriously riled, Akihito was about to retort when Toru stepped forward. He retrieved a card from his pocket and slid to the receptionist.

"Our director is an extremely busy man. I'd appreciate you get Takaba san for us immediately."

The lady took one look at the card and went bright red. If she was curious about the similarity of the surname, she didn't show. She immediately pressed a button that connected her to the office.

"Ah, Miyuki. The chairman of Marukoshi and The Fixer is here to see Manager Takaba. He's waiting at the lobby."

While Akihito waited for Miyuki to convey the message, he looked at the card Toru had presented. The elegant black card bore his name and designation in gold lettering, with the premises' logo on the top. His private number wasn't listed, only email address and an office phone number he that was certain linked directly to Ogawa, Kirishima's assistant at Sion.

"Manager Takaba will be down in a minute," the receptionist announced politely.

Akihito wasn't sure why he didn't just call his brother and save the trouble of going neck to neck with the receptionist at the lobby. His mind wandered to the reunion dinner tomorrow night, nearly groaning with frustration. The manager of the onsen had to be briefed before the dinner.

And then there's the kiss marks all over his body. Now he had to think of another batch of excuses why he won't be getting in the pond with the others. He supposed Kou and Takato would understand but it was still mortifying to showcase the hickeys to them.

_Damn him. If he hadn't changed the location, I wouldn't be in so much trouble._

"Akihito!" a voice unmistakably his brother called from the other end of the foyer.

As Haruhito walked towards them, Akihito noticed the female employees had broken into whispers while male employees looked at him in admiration and respect. His brother wore a dark blue business suit matched with a tie of a similar color. Hair combed back for a more professional look, Haruhito looked perfectly groomed and every inch of a senior manager _._

"Akihito," he repeated and grinned.

"Haru-nii," Akihito greeted and watched the receptionist's face go pale.

Too focused in Akihito to notice others, Haruhito led them up to his office and signaled his secretary for coffee. His brother's office looked very much like his room. Uncluttered, organized, simple. The table was full of documents but they were stacked neatly by the side and a few personal photographs Akihito recognized as their family photos stood next to the computer.

"Akihito, you should have called me if you're coming! I could have waited for you at the airport."

_Precisely why I didn't want to tell you, Haru-nii._

"It was a last minute thing. I'm attending a reunion dinner tomorrow night at the onsen. Kou and Takato came back with me too."

Haruhito glanced at Toru, then back at his brother again. "Where's Asami?"

"Tokyo," the photographer paused, unzipping his bag pack to retrieve the document. "Here."

"What's this?" Haruhito opened the envelope and began to read through it. A moment of silence passed before his eyes widened. He looked up at Akihito again. "This is – this is—"

"The contract between Marukoshi, The Fixer and Asahi Brewery," Akihito finished for his brother.

"Asami sama requested Takaba sama to pass this to you," Toru commented. "As the contract stipulated, you have a fortnight to consider. If you wish to accept the terms and conditions, your CEO may sign at the bottom of the last page. You have to co-sign the documents too, Takaba san."

"Just wait till the president hears about this!" Haruhito said excitedly. In euphoria, he pulled Akihito up from his seat and gave the younger Takaba a bear hug. "Thanks, Aki chan."

"Don't call me Aki chan," Akihito managed to complain. Still grinning, Haruhito pulled back and offered his hand. "We look forward working with your company."

Akihito took his brother's hand for a firm hand shake. "Likewise, oniisan."

A discreet knock came in and Haruhito's secretary popped in to remind him of an urgent meeting.

"Shit, I forgot about it," Haruhito said, glancing at his wrist watch before moving to gather a few sheets of papers on his desk. "It's about Marukoshi project. The General Manager is looking for opportunities to grill my ass for my failure in obtaining the proposal. But with this–," he grinned, waving the folders that Akihito gave him moments ago. "—he's going to be disappointed."

"Then go kick his ass, Haru-nii."

"You bet," the older Takaba grinned, moving to the door. "I'll meet you at home later, Akihito. Tell kaa-san we're eating out; my treat."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_The next day._

Akihito arrived at the onsen two hours earlier with Takato and Kou on purpose. He had Toru parked the SUV at a parking spot and after making sure that none of his high school friends were around, he exited the car.

"Remember guys, I need you to act normal. The manager has been briefed and she will acknowledge me as a guest rather than her employer. As far as everyone is concerned, the onsen belongs to Asami."

"Leave it to us, Akihito." Kou gave a thumb up. "Takato and I can handle it."

Takato swung his back pack behind his shoulder to stare at the luxurious onsen. "With a place like this, I don't think I can even remember my own name after an hour."

Akihito grinned as he walked inside the onsen. The manager was already waiting for their arrival. Tsukino Ayame, a lady in her early forties was hired to replace the previous manager. He learned that her predecessor was sacked by Asami for his incompetence after the last meeting.

Tsukino was a small, petite woman with soft brown hair tied into a bun to match her red flowery kimono. The obi behind her back was subtly tied, an indication of her status as a married woman. Tsukino Ayame represented how a perfect lady should be: elegant, well-spoken and beautiful.

"Takaba sama," she bowed as she greeted. "Your belongings will be moved to your private villa at the Atari. Your guests are located on your left."

It was one of the things Akihito was forced to agree on. Sharing the villa with his friends sounded ideal for a fun night out but he was once again reminded of the hickeys on his body. With the amount of teasing he'd be receiving, getting naked with his best buds suddenly didn't sound appealing anymore.

Tsukino led Kou and Takato to their villa and Akihito watched in amusement as his friends behaved like overexcited highs school students on their first overnight trip. He left them in their room exploring and went to his private villa.

Apart from the new bed linens and coffee table, nothing much had changed since Akihito's last visit. Toru opened the sliding door that led to the private outdoor bath. The photographer stepped outside and took a moment to stare at the mountains. Surrounded by a beautiful private outdoor bath and breath-taking scenery, Akihito felt tranquil for the first time in many years.

Asami was right to change the location of the onsen. _Looks like I owe it to the bastard,_ he thought before going back inside to prepare for the night.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Back in Tokyo, a certain businessman checked the final report on the desk, signed and passed it back to his secretary.

"Kirishima, any urgent reports that I need to look at?"

The bespectacled man accepted the signed document before passing another folder to his boss. "This is the last document, Asami sama."

Asami accepted the documents without complaints. Flipping it open, his golden eyes scanned through the sales report from the Sales Department. He checked the graphs, satisfied that it was moving steadily upwards. He initialed his name and returned the document to Kirishima. "Has the firearm shipment arrived at Mexico?"

"Yes, sir." Kirishima replied as he double checked the documents to make sure that his boss had signed all the necessary pages. "I received a call from our men that it arrived three hours ago. Payment is cleared."

Asami nodded. He took a cigarette from his Dunhill pack, placed it between his lips. His dutiful secretary stepped forward, lit the stick before slipping the lighter back into his dress pants.

"Akihito's location?"

"Toru reported that Takaba sama has checked into Kurokawa Onsen an hour ago," Kirishima passed Asami his tablet, displaying Toru's brief report sent via email.

Asami scanned through the mail. Toru's reports had always been meticulous. It didn't matter how brief or lengthy the reports were, the guard made sure to include all necessary information, including the little feud between Minami and Akihito.

 _Interesting._ It might be worth to take a short trip to Fukouka just to see this Minami for himself. He pushed the suggestion away quickly. Even if he could, flying to another city just to satisfy his curiosity was absurd. As long as Minami didn't overstep his boundaries, Asami would leave him alone.

"Sir?"

Asami looked sideways at his secretary.

"We received a call from Asahi brewery. They are extremely pleased that we're offering them the contract and requested for a meeting with Takaba sama as soon as possible to discuss some terms."

Just when Asami decided that he wouldn't travel to Fukouka, the meeting request came in.

 _Perfect._ The yakuza smirked. "Kirishima, set up a meeting with them in Fukouka. And get the pilot to U-turn back to Tokyo. We'll leave in a few hours."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Minami turned out to be a bigger asshole than he was in the high school. He grew slightly taller than his five feet seven inches, his black hair dyed into a copper brown shade to match the color of his eyes. He looked toned and lean, evident that he put his gym membership into good use. As he walked into Kurokawa Onsen in his designer shirt and pants ensemble, he smirked; suggesting to Akihito that he was probably looking down on Akihito's casual jeans and shirt.

Akihito didn't give a damn about what he wore or how other people looked at him, but Kou and Takato did. They were so pissed off at Minami that they wanted desperately to get back at him. if Akihito didn't stop them on time, they would have blurted out the fact that Akihito was far richer than he was.

Toru and Ando kept to their words. They sat quietly in a corner, eating sashimi, all the while keeping a look out on Akihito. Toru was certainly more believable in playing tourist, mainly due to his ability to remain stoic. Ando on the other hand, had to be reminded by his partner to be more discreet in working undercover.

Akihito turned his attention back to Akemi, the high school class assistant. A pretty girl with long wavy hair, Akemi used to be every hot blooded male student's dream. She had the package – looks, body, brains; and graduated with top grades and scholarships to the prestigious Osaka University. The last Akihito heard from Akemi, she was already working in a top accounting firm in Osaka.

"So, what have you been up to?"

Akihito smiled, sipping his rice wine. "Nothing much, I've been doing photography ever since I've graduated."

Akemi returned Akihito's smile. "You never changed. You were more interested in your camera than anything else."

Adjusting the sleeve of his navy blue yukata, Akihito poured Akemi a fresh cup of sake. "It's the only thing I wanted to do."

Akemi brushed her fingers along Akihito's hands on purpose as she smiled warmly at the photographer. :

From the corner of his eye, Akihito noticed Toru's well trained eyes on him. To avoid any unnecessary confrontation, the photographer removed his hands politely, in pretense of pouring more sake into his own cup. Beautiful as Akemi was, Akihito wasn't interested. Maybe, if Asami hadn't barged into his life.

She didn't seem to notice and continued leaning over suggestively, pressing her well-endowed breast on Akihito's arms before looping her hands around it. She bent forward slightly, revealing her cleavage through her light pink yukata.

 _Ah crap,_ Akihito thought when Ando stood up from his seat. He made unsuccessful attempts to free himself from Akemi's clutches and thought that he should tell her off when Minami plopped next to him. Akemi withdrew her hands reluctantly and Ando sat down again.

"So Takaba, I haven't seen you for some time. You still look –," Minami halted, scanning Akihito from top to bottom, " – the same. Don't you feel tired of your looks and appearance?"

Seated across them, Kou and Takato stopped talking and turned their attention towards Minami.

Akihito looked at his own blue yukata. "I don't feel there's anything wrong."

"I was referring to the clothes you wore just now when I met you at the entrance of the onsen." Minami's lips curled in disdain. "Jeans and shirt, those are high school kids' wear."

Akihito caught a smug condescension in Minami's eyes. "I don't care, I wear what I like," Akihito said coolly, earning thumbs up from Kou and Takato.

Faint irritation passed over Minami's face when he realized that Akihito wasn't reacting to the way he wanted. Smirking again, he changed his tactics. "What is it that you do again, Takaba? Photographer? It's high time that you stop taking unprofitable jobs. He pushed his sleeves up, showing off his gold watch. "Aim high like me, Takaba and you can earn one of these soon," he said again, waving the watch in front of Akihito.

When Akihito said nothing, Minami took the opportunity to continue. "But I think you have to work hard for it, considering your dad's not the owner of a factory," Minami laughed, looking at Kou and Takato on purpose.

Akihito slammed the chopsticks on the table, infuriated. From the corner of his eye, Akihito noticed his guards' gaze fixed on him. He couldn't give a damn; they were the least of his concerns.

"Who the hell do you –," he started and his phone rang.

 _Hell of a timing_ , Akihito cursed, recognizing the ring tone. He grabbed his phone on the tatami mat and swiped the green button to answer; unaware that Minami's eyes were fixed on his black diamond studded phone.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"It's was all right," Akihito answered none too enthusiastically.

"You don't sound like you are. Are you all right?"

 _Damn Asami for being so sharp._ He exhaled, trying to control his temper. "Yeah, I'm just a little tipsy."

Asami remained silent and for a moment and Akihito started to wonder if the crime lord would believe him.

"You have low alcohol tolerance so refrain yourself from drinking too much."

"I can still chug down two bottles of sake," Akihito scoffed. Since the sleeves were in his way, he pushed them away to check the time. Minami's sharp eyes were now fixed on the custom-made watch. "Why are you so free? You're done conquering the universe?"

"I can take a break while doing that. Where are Toru and Ando?"

"They're around," Akihito answered, carefully avoiding answers that would reveal their identities.

"Good. Stay out of trouble, Akihito."

The call ended even before Akihito found something smart to retort. He hoped Asami wouldn't gate crash his reunion dinner. _That wouldn't be possible_ , he told himself. _Asami is in Tokyo right now and his plane is here in Fukouka. No way in hell that he's –_

"HEY!" Akihito protested when Minami grabbed his hand.

"How did you get this?"

It took Akihito a full five seconds to understand that Minami was referring to his watch. "It's my birthday present."

Minami released Akihito's hands, threw his head back and laughed. "Even if you're poor, you shouldn't have worn counterfeit watches. You even went as far buying fake black diamond for your phone. It's distasteful!"

Kou apparently couldn't take it any further. Reaching his hands across, he grabbed Akihito's hand and forcefully removed the watch from the photographer's wrist.

"Kou, what the hell –" Akihito tried pulling his hand away from Kou's grip was firm.

"See it for yourself," Kou challenged, pushing the watch and phone to Minami's hands.

Minami took the watch, scrutinized it. He flipped to the back, then back at the front again. He replaced the watch, proceeded to do the same with the phone.

By now, most eyes were on Minami and Akihito, awaiting answers. By the time he finished his inspection, Minami had gone pale. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Well?" Kou challenged.

"Minami?" Akemi started questioning.

 _Shit._ If Minami revealed the truth, Akihito had to come out with excuses how the branded items came into his possession. Perhaps he could lie but he couldn't bring himself to give Minami the pleasure of laughing at him.

_How the hell do I get out of this?_

His thoughts were disrupted when door to the dining room slide open. Asami Ryuichi, flanked by Kirishima, walked into the room in his three piece designer suit and a black tie Akihito recognized as the one he bought in Ginza. Sleek black hair combed all the way to the back, Asami's golden eyes caught Akihito's before his thin lips curved slightly.

As Akihito's friends turned quiet to stare at the impossibly good looking man, Toru and Ando quickly stood up from their seats and bowed. Tsukino Ayame came in moments later with two female staff in kimono and bowed deeply.

Minami took it as a chance to divert his friends' attention. "I bet you don't know who he is," Minami said, breaking the silence.

Takato slammed the chopsticks he was holding on the table. "You conceited prick. I bet you don't know –"

"Takato!" Akihito pleaded, and the boy remained silent again.

"Tell us, Minami," Akemi persuaded, placing both her elbows on the table.

Pleased that Akemi was finally noticing him, Minami smiled. "Asami Ryuichi; owner of the onsen. Do you guys want to know how Megane-kun managed to get this location without additional costs?"

Minami watched all his friends, except Akihito, nodded their heads eagerly.

"I had connections with Tsukino, the manager over there," he jerked a thumb.

 _You liar._ The only thing Minami got right was Asami's name. Asami was definitely not the owner – well, technically he bought it but it was Akihito's name on the legal documents. And Akihito might not have known if Minami knew Tsukino but it was Asami who changed the location of the reunion dinner, not Minami.

"Minami, so do you know him?" A girl Akihito couldn't remember her name asked. She was referring to Asami.

Minami's gaze darted back at and forth between Asami and his friends. Kou and Takato, who been eagerly waiting for a chance to get back at Minami, smiled evilly.

"That's right, Minami. With your connections, you should know that man right?" Kou asked, swirling at his sake cup in amusement as he fixed his attention at Minami's nervous face.

Unwilling to lose, Minami grabbed Kou's sake and chugged it down. "Of course I know him! I met him a few times during company events. We even exchanged phone numbers."

"Introduce us to him," a girl in loose curled hair whispered.

The smile on Akihito's friends grew wider. "That's right, introduce us to him."

Minami spun his lies into a web so big that he couldn't seem to get out of it. While his high school friends awaited their answers, Kou and Takato looked amused with Minami's battle in getting out of the tight spot.

"Of – of course not, Hina chan," Minami stuttered, his eyes darted at Asami who were starting to walk towards their direction. "He's a busy man and –,"

"Takaba," the deep baritone voice Akihito recognized none other than his lover greeted.

_Damn it, so much for being secretive._

"Asami san, what a pleasant surprise," he said although his tone indicate anything but.

Asami played along. "You didn't mention you were coming to Fukouka when I saw you two days ago."

Kou shifted a seat to his left, offering his legless chair to Asami. As Asami took his seat, Kirishima came forward with a new sake cup and passed it to his boss.

"I didn't think a high school reunion would interest you," the photographer said sarcastically.

Asami didn't seem to mind the sarcasm. "But of course, I would make proper arrangements with Tsukino san if I have known."

Minami overcame his initial shock and dared himself to ask. "Ta- Takaba you know Asami san?"

"He photographs for my events," Asami answered smoothly before taking a sip of his sake.

The crowd around the table broke into murmurs as Minami entered his second phase of shock. Kou and Takato grinned at Minami, obviously pleased with the boy's reactions. The men were in awe and admiration while the women swooned – literally.

"Takaba, why didn't you tell us that you know Asami san?" Akemi asked, earning nods from the rest.

It was Takato who answered. "Akihito is very modest, he's excellent but doesn't like showing off."

"He is," Asami agreed. "Not to mention Takaba produces great work and his extra services are very satisfying as well."

Asami was fortunate that Akihito wasn't drinking or he'd throw the cup on the yakuza's face. He understood all too well what Asami meant by extra services and they had nothing to do with his photography skills. He stood up, trying his very best to maintain his poker face.

"Asami san, can I speak with you privately?" He almost gritted the words out. "I'd like to discuss the shots I took at Club Sion."

The crime lord merely raised an eyebrow before standing up. "Of course," he said, fixing his coat. "Tsukino san, see that the bills for this table are waived." As the lady bowed, the entire table broke into applause.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Minami had never felt so humiliated in his entire life. To be ridiculed by his sworn enemy, Takaba Akihito was unforgivable. He always hated Takaba, how could he not? Since high school, Takaba had been an attention seeker. Minami couldn't understand why the girls preferred to hang out with Takaba instead of him. He was far better looking and richer than Takaba was. It wasn't Takaba who spent a good chunk of his monthly allowances to buy the girls drinks in cafes, he did!

Minami refused to use the word jealous because he simply wasn't. He knew he was superior in every way. So when he found out that the photographer RSVP-ed the invitation for the high school reunion, he was ecstatic. He wanted to show Takaba how much he had achieved for the past six years. Be it looks or wealth, Minami knew that there was no way he'd lose.

Takaba Akihito was exactly the same as how he remembered. Dirt poor, tasteless when it came to fashion and a camera freak. Minami made sure that Takaba sat at the far end of the table, yet he managed to get cozy with the goddess Akemi. Burned with jealousy, he sauntered over to them, with every intention of making the photographer looked pathetic in front of Akemi.

His plans were working well and he was having a fine time throwing sarcasm until Takaba's phone rang.

Minami knew a branded item when he sees one and Takaba's phone was one hell of an expensive phone. In fact, he read an article about the exclusive phone in the magazine two months ago. The price depended on the size of the diamond on the home button and the rock on Takaba's phone certainly looked sizable enough.

Then there was the watch. Three adjectives Mimani could use to summarize the watch: specially ordered, Swiss made and expensive.

No way could Takaba afford that. Last he heard from one of the guys, the small time photographer was living in a small, one room apartment. Even if he photographed for Asami Ryuichi, amounting his mass of wealth in a short period of time was impossible. That left Minami with one probability – the watch and phone were given to Takaba by Asami.

_Asami Ryuichi._

Minami gritted his teeth. _How did he know such an important man?_

He wasn't about to lose. If that tiny photographer were able to rub shoulders with the rich and famous, so can he! And judging from Takaba's looks just now, it was clear to Minami that they knew each other well. He couldn't have found it from Asami's reactions. He was slick, calm and cool but Takaba's eyes actually twitched during the conversation earlier.

That caught Minami's attention. He wanted to know Takaba's relationship with Asami. He wanted to know how someone like Takaba Akihito managed to persuade Asami to give him the branded items.

 _And when I find out_ , Minami smirked; _I'll use it to my advantage._

But first, Minami needed a plan. He needed to go after Takaba to gather more information. Stepping out without arousing the guards' attentions proved to be difficult. He tried standing up in pretense of stretching his body and immediately he felt three pairs of eyes pierced at him. The cool gaze that the lanky guard gave him was particularly uncomfortable.

So Minami resorted to playing drunk. He chatted with his friends, bottoms up a few glasses of sake before announcing that he was drunk and needed to retire for the night.

His plans worked. The bespectacled man who came in with Asami stayed back in the dining hall; too busy enjoying a cup of the finest sake with the other two others. He walked out, swayed a little on purpose but once he closed the sliding door, he became serious.

Honestly, Minami didn't know where to start. The ryokan wasn't exactly big but to find two men in the twenty odd private villas proved to be challenging but as luck would have it, Minami overheard hush voices coming from the President's office.

He crept closer, his heart hammering against his ribs as he neared the office. Minami heard Takaba's voice first. He nearly stopped, afraid that he had been discovered. After making sure that he was safe, he took a step closer and this time, he saw both Takaba and Asami through the gap of the unlocked door.

"Why did you come?" Takaba asked, infuriated. "And how did you come anyway? I thought the plane is here in Fukouka?"

Asami sat on the president's chair, elbows rested on arm rest. "I finished my business earlier and thought I'd come to keep you company," he said, smirking. "As to your other question, I flew here."

 _I was right! They knew each other!_ Minami congratulated himself.

"You took the commercial plane?" Takaba folded his hands across his chest and looked at Asami curiously.

"I took mine, Akihito."

_Okay, both of them are close enough to be on first name basis._

"You had your pilot fly back to Tokyo to pick you up?" Takaba asked incredulously. "Are you crazy?"

Asami stood up, slowly walked towards Takaba. Gaze fixed on the boy, the businessman smirked. He tug at the photographer's arm, yanked him towards him and crushed their mouths together.

Minami's eyes widened. He managed to stop himself from gasping aloud by clamping a hand on his mouth.

_What the fuck is going on? Are they playing some sort of a sick joke?_

"A—SA – MI!" Minami heard Takaba saying as the photographer placed both hands on Asami's chest to push him away. Takaba continued to struggle before he finally gave in and the older man took the chance to hoist the boy up on the table.

"I came to fuck you, Akihito." Asami's voice was so low that it sounded like a growl.

 _Are they really going to –_ Minami hadn't even forming the question in his head when Asami's hands went to Takaba's yukata belt, loosening it. Embarrassed and realizing he had seen enough, Minami quietly crept away from the office and into his room. He sat cross legged on the tatami mat padded by a cushion and began to decipher what he had just witnessed.

_Takaba is gay? With Asami Ryuichi?_

And Minami found out that instead of shock, he was actually envious of Takaba's relationship with Asami. He couldn't imagine what sort of life Takaba was living as Asami Ryuichi's lover. The endless opportunities, wealth and status – it was everything Minami had ever wanted.

He wanted desperately to live a life like Takaba and he was willing to gamble everything to make that a reality.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_**Fifteen minutes earlier** _

"Kirishima san, subject has exited the dining hall," Toru spoke quietly, his eyes never left Minami. Beside him, Ando stood up, ready to follow Minami.

"Ando," Kirishima called and the younger guard sat again. "Asami sama ordered us not to follow him."

Both Ando and Toru's eyes stared at the closed door. "Why? From what we have heard from Takaba sama's friends, that Minami guy was very jealous of Takaba sama." Ando said.

Toru nodded his head in agreement. "Kirishima san, he was faking it. He wasn't even drunk. From the looks of it, I suspect he's going to follow Takaba sama."

"I suspected as much too. But we never questioned Asami sama's decisions." Kirishima said, sipping his sake. "Don't be too concerned, Ando kun," Kirishima added when he noticed Ando kept looking at the closed sliding door.

"But –,"

"Takaba sama is with Asami sama. He is safer than he is with us," Toru interrupted as he stood up and put on his coat.

"Despite so, you're still going after him?"

"I won't go against an order, Kirishima san. I just think it's wiser for us to find out what Minami is really after."

Impressed, Kirishima smirked. "Then, I supposed we should head out as well. You might need some assistance, Toru. I'll round up Suoh to join us."

Toru offered a small smile. "Thanks, Kirishima san."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The sex in his office was satisfying. Akihito's office, Asami corrected himself as he watched his lover curled up on the tatami mat, pillowed by an oversized cushion, asleep after two rounds of sex.

He hadn't planned to come but when Toru reported about Minami's little feud with Akihito, Asami thought it might be worthwhile to get his pilot to U-Turn back to Tokyo and send him to Fukouka to see for himself.

Minami proved to be everything Asami had imagined him to be. Cocky and arrogant, the same type he'd love to strip his pride bare, given the chance. Minami had decent looks, although it wasn't the type Asami would go for. He wasn't homosexual, Asami reminded himself. The only man he took to his bed was Akihito and he hadn't thought about other partners since.

No one had ever awakened his lust like Akihito did. His body reminded Asami of the highly addictive drugs stored in his warehouse. Lean muscles, smooth skin, fiery eyes and light silvery hair; Akihito's body was perfection.

Asami dressed silently before retrieving his phone on the desk to call Kirishima.

"Asami sama," the usual calm voice of his secretary greeted.

"I'm carrying Akihito back to the villa. Meet me there," he ordered.

"Understood."

Asami picked up Akihito's specially made yukata and draped it on Akihito's naked body. Picking him up, Asami opened a sliding door connecting to the private pathway. It led directly to Atari Villa so Asami wasn't too concerned about being seen. Exhausted from their previous activities, Akihito did not even stir when Asami placed him on the king size bed in the villa.

The yakuza walked out to the living room where his men were already waiting.

"What did Minami do after Akihito left?" Asami questioned as he sat cross legged on one of the legless chair.

Kirishima knelt down. "Asami sama, Minami walked out of the dining room shortly after Takaba sama left with you."

Asami's brows rose and Toru took that as a cue for him to talk. "Sir, for security purposes, I had Minami followed. He went searching for Takaba sama."

"Asami sama, it wasn't just that. Minami, we – we found him peeping at Takaba sama's office just now," Ando reported hesitantly as he looked at his boss's face for any signs of displeasure.

"How long was he standing at the door?" he asked coolly.

"Approximately seven minutes." Toru bowed before his employer. "Asami sama, I apologize. I advised Ando against interfering when we found him peeping."

The yakuza raised his hand and Toru stopped talking. "Let him see."

"Asami sama, what do you plan to do with Minami? Should I haul him to the office and –" Kirishima halted when Asami again, raised his hand.

"No, I predict he'll come and see me."

As the crime lord smirked, his best men were left staring at one another, puzzled.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Minami checked himself at the mirror one last time. After witnessing revelations on homosexual sex, he went back to his room to Google. It was disturbing, to the point of revolting but Minami finally got the basics.

He finger combed his hair, brushing his copper brown locks away from his face.

 _You can do this, Minami._ He told himself.

Fixing his brand new black floral yukata in place, he walked out of his room. He checked his time. It was close to midnight, a rather safe time to roam around the inn without bumping into any of his friends. Most probably, they were all huddled in one villa, exchanging stories and drinking sake.

Minami walked around the inn carefully, looking for Asami Ryuichi. He didn't know where to start but he had a good idea that Asami would probably be in his office. He walked silently, careful to pay attention to anyone who might be following him.

Luck was definitely on his side. There was light in the office, indicating someone was inside. He moved closer and realized that the sliding door was left ajar. Minami peeped in again and was rather surprise to see that Asami was alone. The businessman sat on one of the legless chair on the tatami mats, reading documents on the table.

Minami stood up straight and took a deep breath. _Minami, you can do this! Imagine all the wealth if you succeed!_

 _But can you take it?_ Minami asked himself. _You're about to offer your ass to another man._

He shook his head. _If Takaba can do it, I can! Don't be a baby, Minami. Having sex with another man is no big deal,"_ His mind argued silently. _"Think of this as business, you'll get what you want after that. Think of Takaba's reaction when he finds out that you've been screwing with Asami._

With the photographer's shocking face in mind, Minami gathered his courage and raised his hand to knock at the door.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Asami bet himself three million yen that Minami would seek for him before midnight. He narrowly won the bet when he heard a knock on his door at five minutes before time up. He anticipated the visit and was looking forward to the moment where he could strip the boy's pride bare.

If Minami played blackmail, it was a bonus. He could always repeat the Ashida Itsuki session for Minami. The former photo journalist tried to blackmail Akihito with a few compromising shots of him in the warehouse. Ishida's blackmail plans backfired and he had Ando sliced Ishida's two forefingers off.

Closing the report that he had been reading, Asami stared at the door. "Enter."

The door slid open gracefully. "Asami san, my name is Minami." He bowed. "I'm Takaba Akihito's friend. May I speak with you for a minute?"

When Asami nodded, Minami walked in and closed the door behind him.

 _Nervous,_ Asami thought when the boy took his seat across him. He waited for Minami to speak but the boy merely stared blankly at the documents on the table.

"I'm a busy man, Minami. Let's not waste time," he said tersely.

"I – I'm here to offer you a proposition," Minami said finally.

The infamous eyebrow rose. "Proposition?"

As if he was gathering his courage, Minami closed his eyes for a while before opening them again. He flashed a smile. "Asami san, I know your relationship with Takaba."

"And?"

The icy cool tone unnerved Minami. He knew Asami wouldn't be easy but he didn't expect the businessman to be so intimidating.

"Aren't you worried that I'll tell everyone about your relationship?" Minami dared himself to ask.

Asami didn't look an inch worried. Smirking, he reached for his cup of sake and sipped it slowly. Taking his time, the yakuza placed ceramic cup on the table before looking at Minami.

"So, you want to blackmail me," Asami suggested mildly, his golden eyes stared hard at Minami.

The boy gulped. Gathering his courage, Minami offered a coy smile he often gave his female clients. "I've not gone so shallow as to blackmail someone, Asami san. As I said, I have a proposition to offer."

Piqued with interest, the crime lord retrieved a cigarette and placed it between his lips. "Let's hear it."

"What I want –" Minami dared moved forward, pushed the small table away so that he was only inches away from Asami. "—is something more long term."

"Money?" Asami asked as he took his first drag of smoke.

Minami melted his gaze on Asami. "I won't deny that money is part of it," he said in the same husky tone when he seduced women.

Asami took another drag, waiting for Minami to continue.

"I know you do men, and I believe that I can offer you exactly the same thing as Takaba did."

Asami caught Minami's roaming hands on his arm and pushed him away. The act had Minami falling a few step backwards but Minami wasn't about to give up. Like a cat, he crawled back to Asami.

"Asami san, I have what Akihito has. Maybe even better," Minami whispered, sitting suggestively in front of Asami. Sliding his hand into his yukata, he parted the cloth, revealing his well-toned chest and pert nipples. He licked a finger, trailed the wet finger around his nipple, slightly pinching it.

"Simply put, you're saying you want to take Akihito's position and be my lover?"

Minami flashed Asami his full wattage smile. "In a nutshell," he said and moved to play with his other nipple.

Power crazy, money grubbing, attention seeking whore; it was everything Asami loathed in a lover. He had far more of those before he met Akihito. Asami would play with Minami for a while and when the time is right, he'd enjoy showing bastards like Minami just exactly what he was capable of.

"You do realize the duty of being my lover," Asami said neutrally, although his temper was threading a thin ice. "You have to be fucked and I am a difficult man to satisfy."

Too focused on his motives to notice Asami's tone had changed, Minami continued to seduce Asami by undoing his yukata belt.

It took Asami's entire willpower not to reach for the gun in his shoulder harness and fire Minami point blank.

_Patience and the prize will be twice more rewarding._

"I know." Minami offered a wicked smile. "And I think I would be able to satisfy you immensely. I haven't been used here before."

To prove his claims, Minami unrobed, went on all fours and offered his ass to Asami. His cheeks turned slightly red when he pushed his black thong down, parting the cheeks for the crime lord to inspect.

"Answer me, Minami kun. Are you competing with Akihito?"

With his ass high in the air, Minami let out a robust laugh. "It's only a competition to see who'll win."

He began to crawl towards Asami.

"Shall I service you right now, _Asami sama?"_ Minami laid his hands lightly on Asami's belt.

That was the last straw. Nauseated, the crime lord took pushed Minami away. The boy fell on his back but before he could gather himself, Asami barked out, "Suoh!"

The guard appeared almost in an instant. Unfazed by the situation, he merely flipped Minami's naked body to his stomach and grabbed him on his neck, efficiently pinning him down.

Kirishima walked in moments later to pass his gun to Suoh. The bulky guard took it without questions and pointed the gun on Minami's head.

"Wh—what are you doing?"

"One thing you must know, Minami kun; is I dislike to be touched –" Asami accepted a cup of sake from Kirishima.

"But – but I thought you were –" Minami caught the sight of the gun behind his head. "Is that real?"

"Do you want to try it out?"

Minami trembled, shaking his head. "Please, no."

Asami stood up, took a step forward until he was standing next to Minami. Removing his own gun from the shoulder harness, he crouched before pointing it between Minami's eyes.

"You thought you had me wrapped in your fingers. And when I finally fucked you, you'd have all the wealth that you've always dreamt of?"

Minami shook violently. "No, I didn't mean that!"

"Don't lie," Asami warned. "I'm an impatient man, Minami kun; and I suggest you start telling the truth because I'll have my subordinate break every finger if you lied."

When Minami remained silent, Asami ordered, "Kirishima –,"

"NO!" Minami sobbed, "I'll tell you. Please!"

Asami held his hand and the secretary remained rooted in his spot. "Well?"

"I – I'm jealous of Takaba. He's dirt poor but people liked him! Girls flocked to his side, guys love hanging out with him," he paused for a while and looked at Asami. "But what about me? I was far wealthier than him, I was better looking and yet people preferred his company to mine! Just when I thought I've surpassed him, he came back with the grand prize!"

"Grand prize?"

Minami laughed bitterly. "You! He had the opportunities and money just because he whored himself to you – Ow!" he screamed when he felt his hair yanked up.

"Watch your tongue," Suoh warned before slamming Minami's head back to the ground.

"You wanted to win against Akihito so bad that you're willing to offer yourself to be my lover?"

"What did he have that I didn't?" he asked bitterly.

"A number of things," Asami replied, trailing his gun along Minami's spine, stopping just at the crack of his butt. "And Akihito did not – what was the word you use?" Asami released the safety catch. "—ah, whored. He didn't whore himself to me."

Minami heard the sound of the safety catch released and he was back trembling. His fear pleased Asami. "Now, what should I do with you?"

"Please, just let me go." Minami wept silently now.

Asami's eyes darkened. "Your little act cannot go unpunished," he said and nodded at Suoh to release Minami.

Kirishima picked up Minami's yukata and threw it at his face. "Cover yourself up."

Minami covered his nakedness and scrambled to his feet. His eyes widened when the crime lord pointed a gun at him.

"No," Minami's lips trembled when he said that. He fell back to his knees, knowing that his legs could no longer support his weight. He couldn't even find the energy to run if he wanted to.

The door slid opened just as Minami was about to give up, and a slightly puzzled Akihito stood at the door, accompanied by Toru and Ando.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Just woke up, Akihito?" Asami asked casually, his gun still directed at Minami.

The photographer took one look at Minami's disheveled kimono, his slightly bruised left cheek and Akihito knew something serious had happened. "What did you do to him? And keep your gun!"

"Why don't you ask him what he tried to do?" Asami asked, softly enough for Minami to stand up and move a few step backwards.

Akihito turned to stare at Minami, awaiting answers. The once beautiful face was now marred with bruises, the copper brown hair Minami was so proud of damped of sweat. His huge eyes stared back and forth at Akihito and Asami's gun.

The photographer focused his attention at Asami again. Nothing has changed in his face, not even the smallest flicker to indicate that the crime lord was displeased but Akihito knew that under the calm demeanor, Asami was pissed royal. He wasn't a man who'd waved his gun for show; he meant to use it.

Akihito knew he had to do something before Asami ordered Suoh to beat the crap out of Minami or worse; have him killed.

"Suoh, teach him some manners," Asami ordered.

As the bulky guard moved to carry out his orders, Akihito halted Suoh by standing in between the bulky guard and Minami. He turned to look at the crime lord; his eyes fiery, demanding. "No, let me handle this."

The request drowned Asami's temper. Amused, he kept his gun and waved at Suoh, ordering him to stand back.

Akihito focused his attention on Minami. "What the hell happened here?"

When Minami continued to remain silent, Akihito said, "Look, I can't help you if you remain silent."

"I don't want your help!" Minami flung his arms away. Fear replaced by anger, Minami exploded. "Stop pretending, Akihito. Now that you won, go ahead and laugh at me."

"What –,"

"You got what you want; money, power, status."

"What are you talking about?" Akihito asked, confused.

Minami pointed to Asami. '"You're getting all from him in exchange of being his lover."

"I'm not –," Akihito tried denying but Minami interrupted him.

"— Spreading your legs for him aren't you? I saw him fucking you!" Minami sneered. "You're no better than a whore."

In a flash, Toru was next to Minami. He decked Minami with a jab, followed by a rear end choke. "Mind your words."

"Toru, release him!"

"Akihito, I suggest you do something quickly or I'll handle him myself," Asami warned, just as Toru released Minami.

 _Damn._ He had to do something quick or Asami would order Toru to break Minami's neck. He wasn't about to repeat Ashida Itsuki's incident with Minami. Akihito heard no news about the camera man after the incident. He tried digging for information but the best he got was Ishida had resigned and transferred to a remote place. No one heard of him since.

Akihito had no doubts that Asami kept to his words. He spared Ishida's life but that didn't mean that he let Ishida off injury free.

That left Akihito without options. He turned to his guard, "Toru, throw him out of the inn."

"You – you can't do that!"

"He can," Kirishima corrected and the color on Minami's face ebbed. "This ryokan belongs to Takaba sama."

As color drained from Minami's face, Akihito ordered his guard, "Toru, get him out of here."

_Before Asami gets his hands on him._

Toru actually smiled. "With pleasure, Takaba sama."

In one swift moment, Toru knocked Minami unconscious with an upper cut. The boy slumped backwards and Suoh managed to grab him before he fell on the ground. The guard carried Minami over his shoulders, bowed before his employer and left the room.

"Ando, go with Toru," Asami ordered and the young guard quickly ran out to carry out his orders.

Asami stood up and clapped his hands. "Well done."

"Yeah, it's better than you firing a gun on Minami's head," Akihito said before marching to his lover. "What happened just now? Why was he half naked?"

Asami escorted Akihito out of the office through the private walkway. They passed a small pond with colorful carps before reaching the rock garden. There, Asami led Akihito through the pathway and into the Atari villa through the back door.

"He tried offering himself to me." Asami said when they were left alone in the villa.

"Offer himself?" Akihito trailed behind his lover to the bedroom. "You mean like sex?"

"Yes." Asami removed his jacket and tie, tossed them carelessly on the bed.

"Why would he offer to – What are you doing?" Akihito asked, alarmed when Asami unbuckled his belt.

Without responding, Asami continued removing the remainder of his clothing, throwing them carelessly on the bed. Smirking at the boy's averted eyes and flushed face; the yakuza picked him up over his shoulder. He ignored Akihito's protests, carried him to the back where the outdoor private bath was located and threw him into the water.

Akihito yelped at the full blast of warm water. Like a kitten being dumped into the bathtub, Akihito tried scrambling out but Asami pulled him back, keeping the boy firmly beside him.

"Remove your clothes and put them aside," the yakuza commanded softly.

"You bastard, you could have asked me to join you instead of dunking me into the water!" Akihito said crossly as his hands went to untie the belt of his wet yukata.

He somehow had forgotten that he was covered in hickeys but he supposed it was far too late to feel embarrassed. He placed the wet garment next to the pool and settled in with Asami.

"You – you haven't answered me," Akihito diverted his topic when he realized Asami was looking at the hickeys on his body. "Why did Minami offer sex?"

Asami relaxed in the hot water by placing an arm around Akihito's shoulders. "He wanted to become my lover and thought that if he succeeded, he could get a fair share of my wealth. So he came to test the waters."

"And – was the water receptive?" Akihito asked carefully, all the while trying to remind himself that it wasn't jealousy that he had felt.

"No," Asami answered almost immediately, pleasing Akihito. He caught Akihito letting out a sigh of relief and smirked. "Jealous, Akihito?"

"Hah, why should I feel jealous?" Akihito crossed his arms across his chest, looking away. "You should have accepted his offer and I'd be free to date Akemi chan."

The golden eyes narrowed in displeasure. "I see." Gripping Akihito's chin, he forced the boy to look at him. "So, did _Akemi-chan_ tested waters with you too?"

Akihito didn't dare to look at Asami's piercing eyes. The way Asami looked at him; the crime lord was ready to devour him any minute and it was even more mortifying to realize that Akihito wanted that to happen. Pushing the thoughts away, he slowly nodded.

"And –," Asami's voice was ice now, "—was the waters receptive?"

This time, Akihito matched Asami's penetrating eyes with his fiery hazel ones. "You think I'm attracted to her?" he asked, insulted.

The curve was back on Asami's lips as he relaxed. "No, because if I know by chance you are, I would have drowned her already."

"You serious?"

"No," the yakuza lied smoothly.

Possessive; but it thrilled Akihito to hear Asami's reply. Grinning, the boy slapped Asami's hand from his chin and relaxed in his lover's arms. "I delivered the contract to Haru-nii," he mumbled after a short pause.

"I gather he was pleased?"

"Yeah." Akihito smiled. "Thanks."

"For?"

"For making me deliver the contract to Haru-nii," Akihito mumbled, staring downwards. "I never really visited him at work so it's nice knowing what he does."

His gaze flickered at Asami's cock and quickly averted his eyes. He had seen it many times but every time he looked at it, there was a strong urge to wrap his hands around it, stroking it. Just the thought of it send blood rushing to his cock.

 _Shit, don't start getting an erection here, Akihito!_ He scolded himself. _How is it even possible? You're in the hot water, for goodness sake!_

As if Asami knew his desires, he cupped Akihito's chin, angled it slightly upwards and closed their mouths together.

"Stand up."

Akihito obliged. The older man grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him into the master bedroom. He pushed Akihito on the bed, not caring if their bodies were wet. As Akihito tumbled onto the bed, Asami loomed over his lover, trapping the boy between him and the bed.

"You know, aren't you like tired or something?"

Restraining Akihito's hands, Asami pushed them above his head. "Akihito, I came here to fuck you, remember? The office sex was just an entrée. It's time for the main course," he said, inserting a finger inside the boy.

"You're still warm and loose from the previous session." He watched Akihito's eyes went wild from desire and smiled. Removing his fingers, Asami spread his lover's legs wide and plunged deep into the boy.

Akihito cried out, but it wasn't the pain he felt. The pleasure was intense, electrifying and with every precise stroke, Akihito surrendered. As he battled to pull back his climax, Asami's clever hands sought his cook, stroking him.

He tried freeing his hands from Asami but the yakuza clung to his control and held onto Akihito's wrists firmly.

"You bastard!" Akihito hissed.

The yakuza drove deeper, harder into his young lover; his hands went to Akihito's hardened length, pleasuring him. When he sensed Akihito's control for climax was slipping, he cupped Akihito's face.

"Come, Akihito."

Akihito lost it at the command. He came hard, sobbing Asami's given name as he rode through it.

The sight of his lover aroused Asami. Releasing the boy's hands, he levered Akihito's hips high and thrust. With Akihito's cries echoing around the room, Asami emptied into his lover.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

When Akihito woke up a few hours later, he realized that his head was on Asami's shoulder. Still feeling dazed and disorientated, the photographer tried to move, only to be stopped by his lover's firm grip on his shoulder.

"What time is it?" Akihito asked tiredly.

"Late."

"Damn, I missed my drinking session with the guys." Akihito yawned. "It's all your fault."

Asami pulled the boy back into his arms. "You can see them tomorrow before you leave."

Akihito didn't have the strength to argue. Settling comfortably into Asami's arms, he closed his eyes. "I supposed so," he mumbled and drifted off for a while. "Hey, Asami."

"What is it?"

"Minami's an asshole, but he's someone I know so –," Akihito yawned again. "—don't hurt him."

Asami tightened his arms around his lover. "So you don't mind if he tested waters on me again?"

"I'll drown him," Akihito mumbled, earning a smirk from the yakuza. "—and you, if you accept his invitation," he slurred before dozing off.

 _Well, that's fair,_ Asami thought as he took his phone beside him. He speed dialed Toru's number.

"It's me, let him go," he spoke quietly before replacing it on the futon.

Beside him, Akihito didn't stir. Asami didn't think his young lover could remember half the things he said just now in the morning.

 _It doesn't matter,_ Asami thought, closing his eyes.

_Because Akihito belongs to me._

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_**Omake – Part 1** _

_**Warnings: Contains violence** _

Minami Nubou sat on a single chair in one of Asami's many warehouses, his wrists and ankles bound tightly with cords.

Toru had intentionally used cords over ropes, knowing that if Minami tried to loosen his bonds, they would bit into his flesh.

Together with Ando, he watched the Minami's eyes fluttered for a few times as he struggled to stay focus. The lanky guard looked at his partner, nodding his head.

Ando went round the boy and yanked his head up by pulling his hair.

"How's the nap, Minami kun?"

The brown eyes widened in shock and pain. Then, fear took over and Minami began to tremble.

"You—you're Asami san's guards!"

Releasing Minami's hair, Ando moved to the front until he was inches from Minami's face. "No, we're Takaba sama's guards."

"Takaba?" Minami asked, confused. "As in Takaba Akihito?"

Toru's fist shot out at Minami's stomach, watched him coughed out droplets of blood. "Don't call his name so casually."

"I have to give you some credits," Ando grinned almost evilly as he plowed his fist into Minami's face. "You actually dare to offer yourself to Asami sama."

"I – I didn't know that lowly – TAKABA," he quickly corrected when Toru narrowed his eyes, "—is Asami san's lover!"

The lie earned Minami another blow from Toru. "You knew. You were watching Takaba sama all night long. You followed him to his office."

By now, blood dripped from Minami's nose and he began to sob from the pain. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. I promise I won't go near Takaba again."

"Toru san, how far did Asami sama want us to teach his narcissist a lesson?" Ando cracked his knuckles as he moved a step nearer to the boy.

"A broken bone or two should suffice," Toru said emotionlessly.

Minami's eyes bulged in fear as he shook his head. "No, please – please!"

Just as Ando was about to carry out his orders, Toru's phone signaled an incoming call.

"Ando, hold on," he ordered before taking the call.

" _It's me. Let him go."_

"Understood," Toru replied before ending the call. "Asami sama said to let him go."

Ando was quick to protest. "Toru san, but we just got started!"

Toru moved behind Minami, cut the cords loose. The boy fell onto his knees, massaging his sore wrists. "Thank – thank you."

Ando looked at Minami in disgust. "What if he tells everyone about Takaba sama's relationship with Asami sama?"

"I won't, I swear I'll keep it to myself!" Minami pleaded.

Toru crouched down in front of Minami. Retrieving his gun, he shoved the gun beneath Minami's chin. His dark eyes went still and cold. "If you hurt Takaba sama in any way, we'll hunt you down."

Ando grabbed Minami's yukata, yanked him forward. "And when we do, we'll kill you and dump your body in the sea."

"Do you understand?" Toru asked.

Minami managed to bob his head but Ando slapped him.

"Louder, we can't hear you!"

"Yes!" Minami all but screamed the word out.

Knowing that they had completed the task, Toru gestured Ando to move out of the warehouse, leaving behind a sobbing Minami.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

_**Omake – Part 2 – Kurokawa Onsen** _

Back at the onsen, Kirishima and Suoh were waiting for them to return.

"So, how did it go? Did that Minami guy scream when you break his bones?" Suoh asked when they sat around the small table in the villa.

"Asami sama said to let him go," Ando replied.

Kirishima looked up from his sake cup, surprised. "Asami sama said that?"

Toru nodded. "I think Takaba sama persuaded the boss to let Minami go."

Suoh passed a cup of sake to Toru. "And Asami sama actually agreed?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. Remember Ishida Atsuki? Takaba sama pleaded for him too." Toru mumbled his thanks when Suoh passed him a cup of sake.

"He did?"

Toru nodded at the bulky guard. "I was there when Takaba sama pleaded the boss not to kill Ishida."

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "I have my doubts when Asami sama didn't kill Ishida. It isn't the boss's nature to spare someone like Ishida, especially what he did to Takaba sama."

"What surprises me was the boss actually acquiesced to Takaba sama's requests –," the bulky guard trailed off.

The secretary looked at his long-time partner and friend. "Why do you look so worried?"

Suoh downed his cup of sake. "We already know that Takaba sama means a lot to the boss. What if our enemies get their hands on the young boss and use him against Asami sama? It'll mark the downfall of Asami sama and Sion."

The question had everyone stunned. As they sat around the small table, thinking about the question that Suoh posed, Toru drank his cup of sake and stared at his friends.

"We'll just have to make sure that it doesn't happen."

"But Toru san, what if Takaba sama leaves Asami sama? That could –,"

Toru stared at Ando, his dark eyes cool and calm. "We'll make sure it doesn't happen too."

The simplicity of the answer made Kirishima smile. "Toru's right. We just have to take preventive measures."

The secretary raised his ceramic sake cup, prompting others to do the same. "To Asami sama."

Suoh grinned. "To Sion."

Ando raised his cup. "To Takaba sama."

Toru thought for a moment before looking at the three men in front of him. "To us."

The four toasted and drank.

_**Business as Usual Chapter 29 - Owari** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope this chapter is acceptable. Writing after a long period of absence was extremely challenging and I got stuck countless of times while writing. In Minami's POV, I use Takaba instead of Akihito. I thought it'd be weird for Minami to call Akihito his first name since they're not that close.
> 
> A/N 2: The Owari scenes are requests from Rein. She wanted me to write either Owari 1 or 2 but I thought I'd write both. ^^
> 
> A/N 3: I haven't figured out what to write for the next chapter so it might take me a while to update. Sorry!
> 
> Thank you so much for leaving me words of encouragement in the comments! I'm really sorry that I didn't manage to reply to the comments. I will try my very best to do so from this chapter onwards.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank all of you enough for your constant love and support for this fiction. I am blessed and touched to know that so many of you (all whom I've never met before) encouraged me during my most difficult times. Thank you!
> 
> To Limname, thank you so much for the avatar! I absolutely adore it! (hugs)
> 
> Thank you, Sony Jackson for translating the fiction into Vietnamese!
> 
> To Rein, you're the best beta and friend anyone could ever have. This chapter wouldn't be possible without your advice, thank you!
> 
> This chapter is for KittyCiel656. I hope I've fulfilled your request! (crosses fingers)
> 
> Disclaimers: Finder Series and its characters are copyrighted materials of Yamane Ayano sensei. This work is fan-made and non-profitable.

"Asami," Akihito clenched his teeth, trying to control his temper as he walked out of Kansai International Airport with the crime lord. "—can you tell me what we're doing in Osaka?"

Asami offered his trademark smirk and said nothing. He ushered the boy into a waiting limousine, pressed the privacy glass that separated the front and back before turning to the photographer.

"Business."

Crossing his arms, Akihito glared at his lover of two years. "You could have left me in Fukouka with Kou and Takato."

"I thought you want to eat crabs at Shinsaibashi?" Asami asked, his golden eyes stared at Akihito, amused.

That hit Akihito's weak spot. He remembered commenting about wanting to try the famous delicacy two days ago.

 _Manipulative bastard,_ Akihito thought, looking away. After the high school reunion night, Akihito thought he had some time to hang out with his best buddies –not when Asami was around. The yakuza spent the entire night messing him up and when he woke up the next day, Asami brought him straight to Asahi Brewery for a meeting with the CEO and his brother.

It was the second time he was dragged into a business meeting and it reminded Akihito why he disliked it so much. Jargons were being thrown across the meeting table, then an intimidation battle to see who would prevail in a brewery contract – that seriously made Akihito tired. And to no surprise, Asami won the battle with the terms his lawyers originally drafted in the contract. Asami Ryuichi wasn't known as the don of the business world without some serious skills.

Akihito thought that they would be able to return to the onsen after the meeting but he was caught off guard when Asami ordered Suoh to chauffer them to the airport. The photographer learned that Kou and Takato decided to stay back in Fukouka for few more days with their families.

 _More like avoiding their mothers' wrath,_ Akihito mused. Not that they minded, because Kou and Takato actually received first class bullet train tickets to Tokyo at the date of their choice. The trip hadn't been exactly relaxing. All hopes of having a stress free trip was botched when Asami chose to made an appearance at the onsen. To make matters worse, the asshole Minami actually dared to _– wait –_

Akihito turned to Asami. "What happened to Minami?"

"You threw him out," Asami reminded. Cupping boy's chin, he angled Akihito's face and kissed him.

Akihito actually responded the kiss before pushing his lover away. "Don't avoid the question. Toru and Ando didn't return for hours."

"I'm surprised you noticed."

The smirk on the yakuza's lips suggested to Akihito that he was right. He wasn't sure if Asami would acquiesce to his requests, considering what Minami had done. He tried asking Toru and Ando but no matter how hard he pressured them to talk, Asami's loyal subjects wouldn't budge.

"What happened to him?" he repeated the question.

Asami patted his lap. "Sit on my lap and I'll tell you."

If there was anything Akihito could get his hands on, he'd love to throw it on the bastard's face. Asami is a tough opponent so Akihito didn't bother wasting his time arguing. Either he sits on Asami's lap and get his answers; or play stubborn and kiss is answers goodbye.

Scowling, he reluctantly climbed onto Asami's lap, straddling him. "Happy?"

Asami wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, his lips curved. "Toru and Ando left him in a warehouse. His most severe punishment was walking home from there."

Akihito looked at his lover, skeptical. "You're not lying, right?"

"Why, do you want me to do my worst?"

"No! Minami's an asshole but he's someone I know. I don't want to see him hurt." Akihito tried climbing off the yakuza's lap but the grip around his waist kept him in place.

"Even if he tried to seduce me?"

Akihito recognized the tone; it was an indication that Asami wasn't pleased. "Like I've said, I'd drown him myself if he does that again."

Again, the crime lord's lips curved. His grip loosened and Akihito saw his chance to escape. He climbed off Asami's lap, sitting next to him.

"So you do remember what you've said at the onsen."

"Of – of course I do!" Akihito looked away, his cheeks turned crimson. "And I meant it when I said that I'll drown you if you accepted his invitation."

Asami nudged Akihito's chin upwards, forcing the boy to look at him. "Fair enough; and I'm serious when I said that I'll chase you to the end of abyss if you betray me," he said softly before planting a quick kiss on Akihito.

Akihito managed to push the crime lord away. Embarrassed, he looked outside the window, watching the passing motorist. The sun set nearly an hour ago, marking the beginning of Osaka's famous colorful night life. He didn't know where Suoh was taking them and couldn't really be bothered to ask.

 _Most probably to one of his fancy hotels,_ Akihito thought and caught a glimpse of his own business suit. Asami bought him a fancy suit to wear for the business meeting at Asahi Brewery. He almost said no until he remembered that it was necessary for him to be in proper suit for his brother's sake.

"We'll be reaching in five minutes, Asami sama," Kirishima spoke through the intercom, breaking Akihito's thoughts.

"Where are we going?" Akihito asked as the limousine turned into the frenetic Shinsaibashi street.

When Asami ignored him, Akihito looked out and caught a glimpse of the popular Shinsaibashi shopping street. Located across the main road where the limousine stopped, the 600 meters long roofed arcade shopping was the best known shopping area in Osaka. The street came to life at night, with every shop trying to outdo each other with colorful neon lights to attract customers. From where Akihito was seated, he saw the place he wanted so desperately to go – Dotonburi, the famous crab dish in Osaka. It wasn't hard to miss, considering the store had a massive robotic crab sculpture stuck on the business signage. The owner even installed some sort of mechanism to make its legs wiggle.

As though as Asami read his mind, the crime lord said, "We'll be going there after this."

"Really?" Akihito turned to look Asami, excited. It was then he realized where they were. Located right in front was a five story building with a signage that read:

_Club Sion Osaka_

"I should have known that you have more than one Club Sion," Akihito grumbled, looking at the posh building in front of him. "Why do you need to have so many business interests? Can you even keep track?" he asked as he tried desperately to fix his tie.

Asami pushed Akihito's hands away and took over the task. "One can never have too many, Akihito," he said just as Kirishima opened the door.

Asami stepped out of the limousine first before moving to the side for Akihito to alight from the vehicle. The long line of patrons waiting outside was already staring at the impeccably dressed Asami and his equally well dressed companion.

The photographer noticed most eyes were on Asami. Who wouldn't? To strangers, Asami was a real deal. Impossibly good looks, well sculptured and wealthy –it was a package to die for. The real Asami, Akihito knew; is a ruthless businessman who ruled both the business and underground markets with iron fists.

"Akihito," Asami placed a hand on his shoulder.

Akihito took it as a sign to snap into attention and immediately quickened his steps to match his lover's pace. He could never get used to the stares but he was at least grateful that he wasn't the center of it.

A few men in suits rushed out from the main entrance to greet them. Their nervousness suggested to Akihito that they clearly weren't informed of their big boss's arrival. A man in sharp flamboyant suit led the group and headed straight to Asami.

"Asami sama, welcome," he bowed. "You should have called us and we would have made the necessary preparations.

The man's nervousness didn't go unnoticed to Akihito. He actually trembled slightly when he spoke, so did the rest of the men when they greeted Asami. That reminded Akihito how dangerous Asami really was; and that he, Takaba Akihito, has been living with such a dangerous man for two whole years.

"Haruma," Kirishima spoke on Asami's behalf. "Show us to the office."

"Of – of course," Haruma said and immediately led the way.

The club resembled Club Sion in Tokyo. Strobe lights flashes across the room as the patrons danced to an impossibly loud music. Some sat around the bar, enjoying a few rounds of martinis while others sat in their seats, quietly observing the dancing crowd.

"This way Asami sama," Haruma said as he guided them to the top floor.

Asami's office was impressive. Like Club Sion in Tokyo, the office boasted a lot of space. Tasteful furniture and art decorated the room, with a huge one way glass panel that showcased the entire dance floor below.

"Woah, you can see everything from here!" Akihito commented as Asami took his seat on the leather chair.

As Akihito observed the crowd below, Asami accepted a folder from Haruma. He read silently, and apart from Akihito occasionally commenting about the huge dance floor, no one said a word. Toru and Ando stood at the door while Suoh and Kirishima were behind Asami, awaiting orders. Haruma remained the only person standing in the middle of the office. Like a student called to the principal's office, Haruma's head remained bowed.

The tension was so unbelievably high that everyone in the room saved for Akihito, felt it. The boy was so busy looking at the dance floor below that he didn't notice Asami's expression had darkened from the reports.

"Asami sama –," Haruma began but was immediately cut off by Asami.

"Akihito, do you want to get something to drink?"

The photographer turned to look at his lover and grinned. "Hell, yes! I wanted to try some of the fancy drinks I saw just now."

"Toru, Ando, take Akihito downstairs," Asami ordered and the two guards immediately opened the door for the photographer.

"Toru," Asami called when Akihito had stepped out of the room. The lanky guard took a few strides to Asami, leaning forward. He listened attentively; occasionally nodding his head at the boss's instructions.

When Toru finally straightened his body, Asami waved his hand. "See that he doesn't drink too much."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"What did Asami tell you just now?" Akihito asked as they rode the elevator down.

"Asami sama reminded me about your poor alcohol tolerance," the guard replied. When the elevator doors slid open, Toru stepped out and nodded at the guard guarding the door.

"Toru san," the man in dark suit bowed. "It's been a long time."

"Tomoharu," Toru greeted his junior before turning back to his master who was cursing profanities at his boss. "Takaba sama, Asami sama is merely concerned."

"Possessive asshole," Akihito grumbled. He moved out of the elevator in a hurry, bumping onto another man. Since Akihito wasn't looking in front, the side of his head hit the man's chin on full force. The man crouched immediately; his hand went to cradle his chin as he groaned in pain.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" Akihito said apologetically. "Are you all right?"

The man raised his head. "Yeah, I'm –," he trailed off, eyes widened. "Ta – Ta – Takaba sama!"

"Keiichi!"

**Xx Business as Usual xX**

Ando stood still, tensed by the person he had just seen. The younger guard looked at Toru but his senior showed no emotions as their young boss chatted with his former guard.

Both he and Toru heard the reason why Keiichi was transferred out to Osaka. Keiichi had brazenly tried to confess to Akihito, only to land himself in a huge pile of mess after he mistakenly confessed to the boss instead. Hell, Keiichi was damn lucky Asami let him off with no more than a broken nose.

Ando remembered Kirishima saying something about Keiichi being transferred to Club Sion Osaka but he thought that the piece of information was insignificant; hence he didn't bother remembering it.

He tried looking at his partner for clues on what they should do but as always, Toru's impassive expression revealed nothing. Unlike him, Toru had always been composed. Ando couldn't recall the time his partner lose his composure, except for that one time where he nearly sliced Koga's neck with the sharp katana of his.

"What are you doing here, Keiichi? I thought you quit!" Ando heard Akihito asking.

Keiichi smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. His gaze flickered at Toru before focusing on Akihito again. "I – I – I was transferred here, Takaba sama."

Akihito smacked Keiichi's arm playfully. "You couldn't handle me, could you?"

Keiichi was smart not to respond to any of Akihito's touches or Ando was certain Toru would have attacked. If Toru attacked, there was no way Keiichi could walk out of the club scot free. The junior guard thought even Asami would approve Toru's actions. His partner was just that good.

"I'm more suitable to be working in a club, Takaba sama," Keiichi answered hesitantly.

Akihito folded his arms, sighed. "Unlike Toru, you're easier to escape from," he said and quickly added, "Of course; I'm not saying that you're slow or anything, Keiichi."

"No offense taken, Takaba sama." Keiichi answered professionally. "Takaba sama, shall I escort you to your seat?"

The photographer didn't seem to notice Keiichi's awkwardness and proceeded to make small conversations with Keiichi until they reached their table.

The table Keiichi led them to was a semi-circle six seater couch with the word Sion emblazoned in gold on the black leather upholstery.

Ando approved the location. Corner seats with surveillance coverage, no one would be able to sneak behind and attacked the young boss. Not that they can, considering there were at least a dozen men guarding the club.

"Guys, sit down." Akihito patted the empty space next to him.

Keiichi was uncertain but finally obliged when Toru nodded his head. He sat on Akihito's right while Toru took his on Akihito's left. As Ando took his seat, he studied Keiichi for the first time. The former guard stood at five seven, with looks of a man who sang in a boy band. He cut his hair short; a successful attempt to make him looked manlier.

As Ando continued staring at Keiichi, he wondered what was going through the former guard's mind when he sat next to Akihito. He sure didn't want to be in Keiichi's position right now. It should be damn uncomfortable having two guards scrutinizing his every move.

"I seriously thought I made you quit," Akihito said to Keiichi.

"No," Keiichi said awkwardly. His gaze darted back and forth Toru, almost if he was too afraid to even utter a single wrong word. "Asami sama thought I was better off working here. And I think Toru san is doing a great job, Takaba sama."

Akihito looked at his personal guard, grinned. "Yeah, he's quite handy but a pain sometimes."

Toru bowed. "Thank you for your compliments, Takaba sama."

"That wasn't meant to be a compliment," Akihito grumbled. He took a sip of his drink and settled back as the people started moving to the dance floor.

Ando followed his master's gaze to the dance floor. Like Club Sion in Tokyo, the patrons were mostly middle and upper class businessmen. The former chief security of The Fixer noticed that a few office ladies were literally gyrating their hips onto a seemingly well to do businessman, most likely trying to see who would win the lottery ticket to an abundant wealth and riches.

 _The grand prize_ , Ando mused, was the dangerous man currently interrogating the manager upstairs in the president's office. And the winner of the grand prize was no doubt Takaba Akihito. Though Ando wasn't sure if he considered Akihito lucky having been caught by the world's most dangerous crime lord but there was one thing Ando could guarantee. Akihito didn't have to lift a finger in his entire life if he allowed Asami to support him.

As expected, Akihito didn't give a rat's ass about Asami's wealth and continued struggling with his meagre salary he earned from doing odd jobs for Mainichi Shimbun. And that, in Ando's opinion, made Asami Ryuichi fascinated with his lover.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito didn't really enjoy clubs. He liked the drinks good enough but to rub bodies with hundreds of people on the dance floor wasn't really his thing. Bored from waiting, he gulped down a blue-ish drink and passed another glass to Ando.

"Ando, do you want a drink?"

"No, Takaba sama. I'm on duty."

"Toru said the same thing." Akihito downed another glass. "Drinking alone makes me feel so lonely."

Toru checked his wrist watch. "Asami sama should be done in a while, Takaba sama."

Akihito waved his hand. "Nah, I wasn't hoping that he'd keep me company. I'm just waiting for him to finish his work so I can eat crabs." He relaxed against the couch and watched the patrons danced.

Akihito considered himself an awful dancer but the man who was currently trying to grind his hips with a young attractive female was by far, the worst he had seen. Standing shorter than five feet six, the man looked as though as he was in his mid-thirties. Medium built, square jaw with small eyes and thin lips, he looked almost sinister. Whether by whim or design, he wore a floral Hawaiian shirt that was popular only on the beaches.

Since Akihito was bored, he continued watching the man. The middle aged man made attempts for small talk with the beautiful brunette dancing in front of him but she wasn't interested. After several unsuccessful attempts, he became aggressive and tried grabbing her hand.

Panicked, she shoved him away. The man lost his balance, fell back with a loud thud on the floor. That had almost everyone staring.

 _Serves him right_ , Akihito smirked and checked his time. _Damn it, what's taking the bastard so long?_

Just when Akihito thought the show was finally over, he caught sight of the man, this time at the bar. He sat three seats away from the lady who embarrassed him earlier on the dance floor. Slightly drunk, she didn't seem to be aware that he was nearby as she downed two shots before ordering for a third. She slipped away to the ladies then, leaving her drinks on the table.

As a cameraman who had his fair shares of troubles, Akihito could sense trouble when he sees one. From Mr. Hawaiian shirt's dissatisfied looks, Akihito bet himself his entire camera collection that the man was up to something.

And he was right. Akihito wouldn't have seen it if he weren't paying attention because Mr. Hawaiian was just that good. He was slick; Akihito had to give him that. The way he move smoothly next to the lady's drink, popping in a tiny pill into her drink and sauntered off – the moves were no amateur. He probably used the date rape drug many times.

By the time the lady slid back into her seat, Akihito was already up on his feet, moving across the dance floor to the bar.

"Takaba sama, is there anything wrong?" Toru asked but Akihito didn't answer. He headed straight to the lady, taking the glass off her hands.

"Miss, I don't think you should drink this." He jerked a thumb at Mr. Hawaiian shirt sitting three stools away. "That man slipped some sort of pill in it."

The accusation had the man jumped from his seat in rage. He took two strides towards Akihito. "Watch what you're saying. I didn't do anything!"

"I saw you slipping the pill into her drink!"

"You – you bastard!" The lady said, trembling slightly. She immediately moved behind Akihito when the man took a step forward.

"You're pathetic," Akihito sneered. "Just because she doesn't flirt with you, you resort to using cheap methods."

"Watch your mouth, you son of a bitch. I didn't –,"

The man halted when Toru caught his hand, gripping it hard. His cool eyes looked slightly downcast at the man. "I suggest you mind your language or I won't be responsible to what will happen."

The man staggered backwards. "You – you're threatening me?" He looked at Toru, then at Akihito. "I'm not afraid of you and your friends!" He snarled and made attempts to grab Akihito by his collar.

Keiichi and Ando were quick to step in but Toru had sharper reflexes. The man's hand barely reached halfway when Toru caught his wrist and gripped it into a painful twist. "Don't –," he said slowly, "—touch him."

By now, a few patrons had stopped dancing to look at them. The lady stood behind Akihito, glancing back and forth Toru and the man, as if she was worried about Toru getting hurt.

"You think you're the only one with a few moves?" The man snarled and shot his other fist forward. The amateur move didn't fool Toru. The guard feinted and finished off with a painful jab to his gut.

"Take one step forward and I'll break your –,"Toru paused when he saw the crowd parted for a single man to pass. "Asami sama," he greeted and bowed.

The golden eyes narrowed at the injured man before looking at the lanky guard protecting his lover. "Toru, what is going on here?"

"He tried to drug the lady with date rape drugs," Akihito defended, pointing at the man. "And when we confronted him, he attacked us."

"I—didn't! You bastard, show me proof that I did it!"

Akihito stepped forward. "Proof?" he grabbed the glass and slid it over. "Drink this and if you're not in heat after this, I'll kneel down on my knees and apologize."

"Takaba sama," Keiichi began, "You don't have to. We can handle him easily."

"Keiichi," Asami said and the guard froze. "Akihito's right. It's only fair for him to apologize if he was accusing an innocent man," he said easily despite his gaze was ice. "But, if we are right, how should you compensate us?"

"I – I –," the man stammered, looking away.

"Ando, take him to the table where Akihito sat just now," Asami ordered.

The man tried to escape but a sharp elbow jab on the stomach from Ando had him on his knees. Together with Keiichi, Ando dragged the man back to the seat, ignoring onlookers.

Akihito patted the lady's back, reassured her before escorting her outside to hail a cab. Then, Toru led him back inside and straight to his seat where Asami was already waiting. As the boy took his seat, he realized that the man was already on the floor, grunting in pain from the earlier jab he received from Ando. Asami had his guards formed a human barricade around the table so it was nearly impossible for the patrons to see what was going inside.

"I'm telling you, that fucking bastard accused me!" He shouted, pointing his fingers at Akihito.

"Toru, Ando," he ordered and the guards immediately stepped forward. Ando held the man from behind with a hand and used another to push his chin up. Keiichi passed the glass containing the date rape drug to Toru.

Without warning, Toru dumped the contents into the man's mouth, forcing him to swallow. The man fell onto his knees, choking and coughing violently. "You—you –," he pointed at Asami.

Kirishima moved from Asami's back to crouch in front of the man. He caught his finger, bending it backwards, far enough to cause pain but not nearly enough to break it. "I advise you to refrain from pointing your fingers at the boss or I'll break it, do you understand?"

He couldn't nod his head fast enough. The minute Kirishima released him, the drug took effect. He began to pant, his face flushed from the effect of the date rape drug as he tried to close his knees together to hide his erection.

"Take him out," Asami ordered one of the guards. "See that he's properly taught a lesson."

"Yes, sir."

As a victim of date rape drug, Akihito knew how the man felt. Fei Long fed the drug to him during his confrontation with the Chinese head mafia, causing him to have unexplainable reaction for hours. Akihito considered himself lucky, considering Asami was there with him until the effects of the drug wore off but he hated to be reminded how wanton he was at that time.

"Couldn't bring you anywhere without troubles, can I?" Asami smirked, sipping his drink.

"That's my line, bastard," Akihito said before turning to face his lover. "What the hell? Why did you allow assholes like him to come into your club with date rape drugs?"

Asami's eyes narrowed. "That's the reason why the manager had been dismissed."

"You serious?" Akihito asked, surprised with the piece of information. "You fired him?"

"I did," the crime lord answered casually. Standing up, he buttoned his suit. "I don't need incompetent employees."

Akihito stood up, removing his coat. "So, for you to still keep me around; that must have meant that I'm somewhat useful right?"

Asami nudged Akihito's chin up to match his gaze. "You are more than that, Akihito." He tugged the photographer to him. "Useful or not, you are mine and I have no desire to let you go."

The old Akihito would have retaliated about him being someone's possession but he knew that denial usually leaves him in bigger trouble with the crime lord so he didn't bother fighting back.

 _Damn it, it must be the alcohol,_ Akihito thought, finding it more embarrassing with the public display of affection than Asami's declaration. Apart from the shocked faces of the guards of Sion Osaka, Asami's personal goons pretty much showed no emotions. "So, are you done with work? I'm kinda starving."

"I have," he answered smoothly, "—and since you've been good, I'll give you a treat."

"I'm – I'm not a kid," he muttered and stood up from his seat.

Suoh and Toru had already opened a way for them to leave so Akihito found himself at the entrance of Sion without having to push his way out of the club. Since it made no sense for them to drive to the restaurant opposite the street, Akihito suggested that they walk.

"Damn, I wondered if there's still anything left. I know people queued for hours just to get a table." Akihito commented.

"They do," Asami said in a rather confident manner which made Akihito suspicious.

The photographer grabbed Asami's arm just as they were about to reach the restaurant. "Does that place belong to you?"

The smirk told Akihito what he needed to know.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Saying that the crabs tasted delicious would be an understatement. It was heavenly. Added that the boss himself made an appearance, the chefs threw in extras and made enough portion for the guards too. Akihito made everyone sat down to eat and while the rest were used to it, Keiichi sat in his place, unable to even swallow a single bite despite the scrumptious spread in front of him.

"That was delicious," Akihito commented as he walked out of the store into the crowded shopping street of Shinsaibashi. "It's a pity that there aren't any beaches nearby."

"Why do you want to go to the beach?" Asami asked.

Akihito walked along the street, stopping at the bridge where a group of tourists were patiently waiting for the Tonbori River Cruise ride. He turned, looked at the guards behind Asami, then at his lover. "The weather's nice," he said simply.

"There is a beach nearby, Akihito."

"You serious?" Akihito's eyes widened before dropping his glance. "Nah, I don't think we should. Forget it."

"Any particular reason?" Asami asked, leaning against the hand rail as Akihito continued to look at the tourists boarding the boat for the cruise.

"When it comes to night beach stroll, I prefer to do it alone," he answered, smiling somewhat distantly. "No reason; it's just a personal preference."

It was a moment later when Asami spoke again. Eyeing his men around him, Asami ordered, "Kirishima, get the car ready.

Kirishima stepped forward, bowed. "Where to, sir?"

"The beach."

Akihito whirled around, surprised. "You serious?"

An arm behind Akihito's back, Asami led the boy to the end of the street where the car was parked. "You want to go, didn't you?"

Eyeing his lover skeptically, Akihito continued walking next to Asami. "You're being so nice that it's almost scary."

When Asami said nothing, Akihito continued walking, well aware for the first time that they are the center of attention. The group of guards in black sharp suits and Asami's killer good looks were enough to form a small line of female worshippers around the shopping street. Akihito thought he didn't look half bad today, considered he was still dressed in his power suit Asami picked for him that morning but compared to the yakuza, Akihito had a long way to go.

The latest BMW model was parked at a conspicuously prime location where Ando was already waiting. Ignoring a few gawkers, Asami led Akihito the front passenger seat.

"Sir?" Kirishima asked, "Are you driving?"

Asami nodded. "Bring the limousine back to the hotel. You can retire for the night."

Suoh stepped up beside Asami. "Boss, what about your security? At least allow me or Kirishima to accompany you."

"There isn't any need," Asami replied, climbing into the driver seat. Fastening his seat belt, he looked at his men gathering beside him. His secretary especially, had a very worried look. "Kirishima, I'll leave the new manager recruitment to you. Select a few capable candidates. We'll go through them when I return."

The secretary bowed. "Understood, Asami sama."

With a curt nod, Asami revved up the engine and drove the car away, leaving behind his worried subordinates.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito gave a backward glance before gazing sideways at his lover. "You sure you want to leave them behind? Kirishima looked upset."

Asami replied with a casual smirk. "It's fine. I don't need them to be with me all the time."

The boy nearly snorted. "If you actually thought that way, why did you dump Toru and Ando with me all the time?"

Asami took a left turn into the freeway before putting the car on cruise mode. "Unlike you, I'm not rash. And I'm capable of protecting myself."

"I'm not rash," Akihito defended. "It's not like I went looking for trouble. They always come to me," he muttered and looked outside the window. Apart from the street lights on the freeway, there was nothing but darkness.

"If barging into Kuroda's club and confronting Fei long by yourself isn't rash, then redefine the word, Akihito."

"You –," Akihito looked away, finding it difficult to utter a suitable insult. He remembered how he went undercover in Kuroda's club to get a scoop for Ishida and got busted. He fractured his ribs and spent six weeks recovering.

It's not like he wanted those to happen, Akihito thought sulkily when he was reminded of Fei Long. Confronting the Chinese wasn't part of his plans and he wouldn't have done it if Tao didn't beg him.

"That's why Ando and Toru are hired; to keep you safe." Akihito heard Asami said.

Akihito didn't know if it was the alcohol but he blurted out the first thing in his mind. "You know, for you to do so much for someone like me, you must have love me huh?"

The question didn't seem to faze the yakuza. A single hand on the steering wheel, his other hand reached for the pack of cigarette, retrieving a single stick. He lit it with his zippo and took a long drag.

"I'm surprised you realized it only now, Akihito."

A straight forward confession was something Akihito least expected. He knew that the yakuza must have some sort of weird feelings for him. After all, who on earth would spent thousands of yen just to please someone?

 _Shit, what the hell am I supposed to say?_ Akihito was thankful that the lights were dimmed in the car or he'd be caught blushing. Tongue tied, he could only stare at his own lap.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I – I was just –" Akihito mumbled, his cheeks turned crimson. _Damn it, how could he remain so nonchalant?_

Fortunately for Akihito, the car pulled to a stop at the parking lot. He was out of the car before Asami completely killed the engine and moved to the walkway. Resting his elbows on the handrail, he tried to look indifferent as he calmed his erratic heartbeat.

The beach was a flight of steps below, separated by a high wall. Not far away, stood a long rock walkway sprawled from the beach to a hundred meter into the sea.

 _A perfect spot for lovers to gaze at the stars_ , Akihito mused as he watched the waves beat gently against the base of the rock walkway.

The chill sea air marked an imminent change of season. With summer ending in a few days, the temperature had begun to drop. Even with his coat on, Akihito had to wrap his arms around himself as he braced the cool air.

He felt something heavy on his shoulders and realized that Asami had draped his trench coat on him.

"Thanks," he murmured, breathing in Asami's cologne on the coat as he savored the warmth, feeling oddly calm and comfortable.

Asami's lips curved in response. Akihito stole a quick glance at the older man before focusing his attention back to the sea. The crime lord looked anything but awkward. How on earth Asami could remain so composed after the confession was beyond Akihito's comprehension. He tried not to act too conscious, reminding himself that it shouldn't come as a shock. Didn't Toru tell him countless times that Asami was concerned about him?

"What are you thinking?"

Akihito jumped at the question. "No—nothing," he said nervously, without looking at Asami. "Just enjoying the breeze."

Asami took one last drag before stubbing the cigarette out in the nearby bin. "You're a poor liar, Akihito."

"Unlike you, I don't really lie –" he spurted out and yelped when Asami pulled him in for a kiss. Pushing him away, Akihito glared at his lover. "You know, I haven't actually confronted you about my high school reunion. You even went ahead and made changes. Why the hell did you do that?"

The golden eyes searched the photographer's, amused. "You said so yourself in the plane. I moved you to the Kurokawa Onsen because I can control the situation."

Akihito open his mouth to retort, then shut it again. "Toru told you that," he accused finally.

"I'm pleased you are getting more intelligent." Asami patted Akihito's head.

The photographer slapped his lover's hands away. "Don't make fun of me. Anyway, I don't intend to stay at Kurokawa for free. I'll pay you back."

Asami's eyebrow rose. "The onsen belongs to you, Akihito. What sense would it make if the owner has to pay for a night at his own place?"

"I don't care, I will pay you," he insisted stubbornly.

Asami stubbed the cigarette he was holding and held his palms outstretched. "If you insist, then pay up."

Slightly stunned and baffled, Akihito only stared at his older lover. Finally after a moment, the boy jammed his hands into his dress pants, only to realize that he left wallet in the backpack and the said object was currently with Toru.

Unwilling to lose, Akihito dug what he could find. His fingers closed on a small coin and without giving it much thought, he pulled it out, placing it on Asami's palms.

Asami's eyebrow rose. "Five yen?"

Akihito's eyes flared. "Just you watch Asami, I'll repay every single cent to you. Get Kirishima to send me the bill."

"I will remind Kirishima to do that," he answered before slipping the coin into his breast pocket.

"Jerk –"

The screeching sound of tires halted Akihito's sentence. He turned behind, expecting a collision between two vehicles as a result of some moronic drivers losing control. There were indeed two vans, but they didn't collide. Stopping beside Asami's luxury car, the doors to the van slid open roughly by a group of men in guns.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Asami realized he had been careless the moment he heard the screeching sounds of tires. Diving for cover behind his bullet proved BMW, he only managed to pull Akihito with him before rounds of gunshots being fired at their direction.

He hid himself between the tires and listened. From the number of shots, he deduced there were at least six gun men. He had two semi-automatic, both fully loaded but unless someone covered him, there was no way he could take all of them down at one once.

Beside him, Akihito remained still.

"Are you all right?"

His young lover nodded his head but Akihito's tense grip on his arm gave away his lies.

"Stay close to me," he ordered.

Peering near the bonnet, Asami managed to catch a glimpse of his attackers as they fired again. Asami covered himself before standing up almost immediately to fire a fatal shot at one of his attackers. He ducked then, knowing he'd be courting death if he were ambitious enough to take down all.

The situation was anything but delicate and with Akihito untrained in handling guns, Asami had to think of better options before the gunmen wipe him out. The brighter side, he already knew how many attackers.

_Eight gunmen; one down, seven to go._

"Come out, Asami Ryuichi!" One of the men shouted.

 _Kansai dialect; meaning they're all locals._ That certainly made things easier for him to track them down later – if he made out of this alive.

Asami looked at Akihito. He was trembling slightly but underneath those frightened eyes, there was flash of anger – his unwillingness to lose, his refusal to admit defeat.

"Akihito listen to me," he spoke in a low, controlled voice. "We need to get out of here."

"How?" came the single word reply.

"I'll shoot a few cover rounds and you get into the car. Start the engine and drive away."

Akihito gripped Asami's hands. "I'm not leaving without you," he said firmly.

Asami had to smirk at the boy's loyalty. "I told you before, Akihito. You're not getting rid of me so easily." He listened for any approaching footsteps and when he was satisfied that there were none, he continued, "Start the engine, Akihito. I'll come in once we're clear."

The boy nodded his head in affirmation.

"Good. On my signal, move."

Again, the boy nodded. Asami removed another gun from his hip harness, passing it to Akihito.

"NOW!" he roared.

He stood up, firing deadly shots at his attackers. Asami was confident his shots were accurate but with a hail of bullets firing consecutively at him, it was impossible dodging every bullet and took a bullet to his chest.

Still crouching, Akihito yanked the car door open the moment Asami gave his order. He was afraid. Hell, how could he not? But, he reminded himself that he survived his captivity in Hong Kong, survived Arbatov's men in the ship; so he wasn't going to give up to a bunch of unknown assassins.

Akihito crawled to the driver's seat, praying the expensive vehicle wouldn't give him any problems. The key was left in the ignition.

 _Perfect,_ Akihito thought. He begged the BMW to start as a few bullets hit on the bullet proof door. The beast kicked into life and Akihito cheered. In euphoria, he turned towards Asami, intending to call Asami to get in.

And he found Asami's right hand bloody as he clutched his chest from a gunshot wound.

"ASAMI!" Akihito yelled.

Asami fired his last shot before his wounds got the better of him. Collapsing on his knees, he managed to drag himself into the car before the gunmen advanced to their spot.

Akihito slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped off. Behind him, their attackers fired several shots on the rear windshields but the bullet proof glass proved to be solid enough to withstand the bullet attacks.

Akihito weaved the car to avoid the bullets, ran through a pothole in a process, causing Asami to groan from the pain.

"Asami, you ok?" Akihito yelled, taking quick glances at his injured lover.

He gasped, and almost lost control of the steering wheel when he saw blood gushing out of Asami's chest, soiling his white shirt and jacket. The crime lord was perspiring, his chest heaved as he struggled to stop the bleeding.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Asami ordered firmly. He looked at Akihito. "Drive back to the city. Call Kirishima for backup."

The lights behind him indicated that the gunmen were giving them a chase. With Asami critically injured, there simply wasn't time to think. Brushing away tears with the back of his hand, Akihito accelerated. He fished out his phone and dialed Kirishima's number, putting it on loudspeaker.

"Takaba sama," the secretary greeted after two rings.

"Kirishima!" Akihito all but shouted. "Asami is shot! There're a few people with guns and they came out of nowhere and –"

"Takaba sama, " Kirishima interrupted, his voice was equally as tensed and strained. "Is Asami sama conscious?"

Akihito glanced at Asami. His eyes were closed, blood continued to pour out like a leaking tap but he was breathing.

"Yes but he's weak. He got shot at the chest."

Akihito heard something he hadn't heard from Kirishima before. The secretary cursed.

"Where are you now?"

Akihito looked around but they were on a freeway so signboards were scarce. "I –I don't know. I'm on the freeway getting back to the city. They're chasing behind us."

"I'll track you down," Kirishima said urgently. "Takaba sama, listen carefully. Do not, I repeat, do not cut the line and Takaba sama–" he trailed off for a second before continuing, "look after Asami sama."

As if Kirishima could see him, Akihito nodded his head.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_A few minutes ago, Sion Osaka_

Kirishima sat in the manager's office, looking through employees' resumes as he pondered for suitable candidates to become the next Club Sion Osaka manager. The former manager had been dismissed, largely due to his incompetence in handling the club. The profits were steady but there had been too many problems with the authorities; mostly involved complaints on date rape drugs and fights in the club.

His boss might be the drug lord but Asami stuck strictly to cocaine and heroin. Cheap date rape drugs weren't his cup of tea. Even if he controlled the industry, it didn't mean that he wanted to mess up his own premises.

Kirishima looked at his selection again. He looked up; saw his longtime partner Suoh sat on the sitting area with Toru, Ando and Keiichi.

As usual, Toru looked calm and composed as he listened to the bulky guard talking. Ando, who was nervous when he was first promoted to Akihito's guard, looked relaxed and would occasionally nod his head in agreement. Keiichi, Kirishima noted, was the most awkward of the four. Kirishima supposed he couldn't blame the young guard for being nervous. Their last encounter had been unpleasant, with Suoh breaking Keiichi's nose on Asami's orders.

Rising from his seat, Kirishima decided he had enough scanning through his selection. He moved to the sitting area, took a seat on the only available space.

"Kirishima, you're done?" Suoh asked.

"More or less," he said, accepting a cup of tea from Ando.

"I'm worried about Asami sama," Suoh admitted as he leaned against the couch. "Going out at night unguarded isn't wise."

"He has enemies here, Suoh san?" Ando asked.

The chief security nodded his head. "He has enemies everywhere. The boss is an influential man and his enemies are always looking for opportunities to take him out."

Keiichi's inquisitive nature took over. "Why didn't Asami sama wipe them out? He isn't a man who'd wait and do nothing."

It was Toru who answered. "These people are cowards. They do not reveal their mask up front, too afraid of Asami sama's retaliation. But once they do, the boss would annihilate them."

Kirishima smirked. "Well said Toru. The boss is wise, Keiichi. Annihilate every clan wouldn't do us much good. The more support we have from these clans, the higher Sion will climb."

"The boss sure is scary," Keiichi mumbled.

Suoh patted Keiichi's back. "You already knew that long ago, didn't you?"

Keiichi could only nod as he remembered his days when he served Akihito.

Kirishima took pity on Keiichi and was about to reassure Keiichi that the boss no longer held grudge against him when his phone rang. He checked the caller, slightly confused. "Takaba sama," he greeted.

What he heard next had the secretary gripping his phone hard. "Takaba sama, is Asami sama conscious?"

At the statement, all four guards stood up, crowding around Kirishima. The secretary placed the phone on loudspeaker.

" _Yes but he's weak. He got shot at the chest."_

"Fuck," Kirishima cursed. "Where are you now?"

" _I –I don't know. I'm on the freeway getting back to the city. They're chasing behind us."_

Kirishima looked at Toru and the guard nodded his head, as if he understood Kirishima's unspoken order. He went the desk, grabbed the lap top and started tracking. As Toru's skilled fingers dance across the keyboard, Kirishima turned his attention towards Suoh.

It was sure convenient being a longtime friend and colleague. The bulky guard immediately ordered Ando and Keiichi to follow him and together, they went out to gather a team.

Kirishima turned his attention back to the phone. "I'll track you down. Takaba sama, listen carefully. Do not, I repeat, do not cut the line and Takaba sama–" Kirishima gripped the phone hard, "—look after Asami sama."

The secretary was certain his young boss nodded his head. He took the phone to the desk where Toru was working his magic.

"Toru –,"

"Found them," the lanky guard replied, pushing the lap top to Kirishima. All three red dots from Asami's and Akihito's phone; and Akihito's watch blinked on the screen, revealing their location.

Kirishima dialed Suoh's number from the office phone. "They're moving into the city via Hanshin expressway. Suoh, bring them back."

"Roger that."

Kirishima replaced the phone. "Toru, bring a few men with you and move out with Suoh and the rest."

The lanky guard stood. "What about you, Kirishima san?"

"Someone has to be here. I will make immediate arrangements for Kanzaki sensei to be flown here via a helicopter." Given a choice, the secretary would have headed out with his partner but he knew if he did, the entire operation would be unsuccessful. In every war, the army general must remain in the control room to assess situations and plan the next step. No exceptions.

"Toru," he called just as the guard opened the door. His eyebrows narrowed, muscles tensed. "Capture at least one alive."

Toru nodded. For the second time, Kirishima saw the same look Toru had on him when he requested to be in Koga's interrogations. Toru looked like he was thirsty for revenge.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito's adrenalin was pumping. That was the only reason he could still focus on the road despite Asami bleeding next to him. The crime lord had gone silent, his breathing labored as he pressed his palm on his chest, in futile attempts to stop the blood gushing out.

He had no idea where he was driving but he knew he had to keep moving or the gunmen in the white van would catch up on them. Akihito was thankful that the BMW was built like a beast on the road. From the rear view mirror, Akihito judged that he had gained a solid distance from the van. He slammed on the accelerator, pushing the vehicle further to widen the gap between two cars.

"Takaba sama," Kirishima's voice rang out in the quietness of the car. "Is Asami sama all right?"

This time, it was Asami who answered. Taking the phone from Akihito, he held it firmly in his blood slippery hands. "Kirishima, eight gunmen. Five down, three on the chase."

"Sir, are you all right?" Kirishima repeated the question.

Asami groaned slightly from his injuries. "All locals; find out who leaked the information about my arrival in Osaka."

"Right on it, Asami sama."

Akihito took the phone away from his lover. Juggling a hand on his steering wheel and another on the phone, he spoke urgently. "Kirishima, I don't know where I'm heading. Somehow I managed to widen our gap but –"

"There shouldn't be any turns until you reach the city, saved for one that leads to the port. Be careful. Don't–"

"Too late," Akihito said, just as a panic bead of sweat formed on his forehead. "I just turned into the road. I'll turn back –,"

"No," Kirishima interrupted. "Too risky; Takaba sama. You'll run into them."

Akihito realized they were in bigger problem when the BMW he was driving stop at a huge metal gate with a rusty metal sign board that read, 'Container Handling Terminal'. He heard Kirishima barking instructions on the phone, presumably at Suoh or Toru but Akihito couldn't focus what the secretary said.

"I'm at a dead end, Kirishima," Akihito replied quietly.

"Suoh's ETA is about fifteen minutes. Can you hold them off till then?" Kirishima nearly shouted on the phone.

Asami struggled to sit up. "If they think they can kill me here, they'd be disappointed. Get Suoh here, fast."

"Yes, sir!"

Asami turned towards his lover. Akihito had gone pale, his hands gripped at the steering wheel hard as he stared at the closed gate. His usually fiery hazel eyes went blank, as if they had given up hope.

"Akihito, look at me."

The boy turned slowly at him. "We're getting out of here," the yakuza ordered.

Asami noticed the boy willed himself to calm down. He closed his eyes and for a second and when he opened them again, there was a flicker in his eyes. Weak, but it was there.

And for Asami, it was enough. He thought about remaining in the car but only a fool would stay quietly in a cage and let his enemies have their way with him. The car might be bullet proof but with consistent firing, there was no guarantee that the windows wouldn't shatter.

Akihito opened the door, came round to help Asami out of the car and together they walked into the terminal. They were lucky. The main gates were locked but the small door by the side wasn't. Akihito assisted his lover into the huge terminal where hundreds of containers stacked neatly.

"Speed up, they'll be here soon," Asami ordered.

Akihito was afraid to move fast, knowing every step he took would weaken his lover. Asami had already lost too much of blood from his injuries. If he didn't die from the bullet, he would by the loss of blood. But Akihito knew that they didn't have a choice so he quickened his steps into the maze of containers.

They had stopped somewhere in the middle when Akihito heard rattling sounds from behind. Asami sat down on the ground, leaning his back against a huge container, pulling Akihito close to him.

"Not a sound," Asami whispered, despite his breathing was getting slightly labored.

Akihito felt his hands and clothes damped, and realized they were Asami's blood. He covered a hand across his mouth to stop himself from sobbing, knowing that it simply wasn't the time to be emotional.

_Damn it, how could they reach so fast?_

Closing his hand on the small gun Asami had given him earlier, Akihito pulled it out. Asami had gone silent, listening to the gunmen's footsteps. Akihito joined the task and strained his ears for any signs that the gunmen was near.

"Fuck. We should've taken him down just now!" one of the men shouted in frustration.

"That Asami is one tough bastard. He took down five of ours!"

Akihito jumped at a loud thud. The man must have kicked one of the containers in anger.

"When we find that bastard and that boy toy of his, we'll make sure to empty all our bullets on them!" another man snarled.

"We better or the _oyabun_ will dump our bodies in Osaka bay," the first man said again.

Akihito gripped his gun tighter as he heard the men's footsteps approaching. He wondered how many minutes have passed since he last talked to Kirishima. In haste of the moment, the photographer left his phone in the car, cutting all communication with the secretary.

The sounds of footsteps were getting closer and with every step, Akihito got more anxious. Then, everything went silent. Just as Akihito thought they were cleared, he saw two men standing in front of them.

How the men came to stand in front of them was another question altogether. The man, both uniformly dressed in jeans and black t-shirt, gleamed as they aimed their guns directly at Asami.

Akihito didn't think. Instinctively, he pushed Asami aside just as the men open fire. He fell facedown, clutching his arm and screamed.

Asami pushed his battered body up, fired his last shot at one of the men.

"Jin!" the man knelt down, shook his dying comrade. By now, the third man joined them and he too, looked equally shocked. They stood up, strode over and pointed the gun at Asami's face.

"You son of a bitch; die!" He snarled.

Akihito's limbs felt heavy and painful but the adrenalin started kicking in so he grabbed the gun Asami had given him and fired. His aim was poor and only managed to disarm one of the men by grazing his arm.

"So, you're still alive, huh?" the man smiled, pointed his gun at Akihito. He turned to Asami. "I'll kill your boy toy in front of you, Asami Ryuichi –" he laughed before turning serious, "—then I'll kill you!"

"ASAMI!" Akihito yelled, throwing the gun to his lover. The act caught both men off guards. The man who was pointing his gun at Akihito changed his aim but it was too late. Asami caught the weapon and fired.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The man watched his last comrade fell and lost control. Losing his focus, he began shooting at Asami but since he was blinded by rage, he missed every shot.

"NO!" Asami heard his lover shouted.

The boy leapt towards him, trying to shield his body against the hail of bullets. Asami caught Akihito before any of the bullets hit him and together they fell on the floor with Akihito pinning beneath him. Asami rolled away quickly to a crouching position.

Shit, he was losing too much blood from the gun shot. He didn't think the bullet was deeply embedded, nor did it hit any of his vital organs but he had been moving too much. Asami felt he was slowly losing his bearings and if Suoh didn't come soon, they wouldn't make it out alive.

The assassin fired his last shot, realized that he had missed and pulled out another gun behind his waist band.

Asami stood up, facing his attacker. If he were to go down, there was no way he'd do it like a coward. Akihito surprised him yet again by scrambling up on his feet. His lover moved to the front, stood eagle spread.

"You'll have to kill me first, you bastard!" Akihito shouted.

Someway along the way, Akihito had stripped his jacket, leaving him with his white shirt and dark pants. His untucked white shirt, soaked with Asami's blood; torn. There was dirt, sweat and blood on Akihito's face. His eyes, determined and fiery, met his attacker's bravely. Asami thought he never seen the boy looked more beautiful.

"That's enough you bastard," came a familiar voice Asami recognized as his guard.

"Suoh –," Akihito said, slumping down to the ground and turned to Asami. "The cavalry had arrived."

"You won't be so lucky next time!" The man snarled.

Suoh punched him full on his face, knocking him off his feet. "You won't be even alive when we're done with you," he snarled. Crouching then, he yanked the man up by his collar, aiming his gun between his eyes. "Get ready; many of us here are dying to have a piece of you."

The bulky guard pushed him away, leaving him cowering in pain. "Secure him," he ordered his stunned subordinates.

As the guards took the gunman away, Toru went to check on Asami's wound.

"Toru, how is he?" Suoh asked worriedly as he kept his gun.

"Bullet is not deeply embedded; doesn't look like any of the vital organs were hit," the lanky guard pronounced worriedly. "We have to get him to the hospital immediately."

Toru turned his attention towards his master. "Takaba sama, are you hurt?"

Immediately, the boy's hands went to his arm. Adrenalin faded; Akihito crouched as pain began to register.

"Are you shot?" Toru ripped Akihito's sleeves away.

"Is he all right?" Keiichi joined Toru, worry etched all over his face. "Did the bastard shoot Takaba sama?"

"Grazed him," Toru said darkly. "He needs disinfections and stiches."

The limousine arrived after the guards were ordered to break the padlocks of the main gate by force. Toru helped Asami into the car and climbed in with Akihito and Suoh. Ando and Keiichi took the front.

"I better call Kirishima," Suoh muttered.

"I'll do it," Toru offered. He dialed for the secretary's number, putting it on loud speaker.

"Toru," Kirishima's tight voice greeted.

"Kirishima san, we got the bastard. Asami sama and Takaba sama are on their way to the hospital."

There was a breath of relief from Kirishima. "Kanzaki sensei's ETA is twenty minutes. NT hospital Osaka had been notified. The chief surgeon is waiting. I'll meet you there."

"Understood," Toru replied, just as Akihito called out Asami urgently. His boss was already unconscious.

Toru checked for pulse. It was getting weaker. "Ando, hurry up!"

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The lights on 'Operation in progress' sign came to life as soon as the doors to the emergency door closed.

Akihito sat on one of the plastic chairs offered in the waiting area. He stared at his hands. Soiled with blood – Asami's blood, the photographer thought. Closing his eyes, he clasped them together, bringing them to his forehead as he recalled the earlier events. It felt like an endless nightmare, only that it was real.

He looked at the operation theatre again and fought back tears, knowing it'd be pointless for him to cry but damn it, he felt like sobbing. He moved slightly and was reminded of his own injuries when his arm stung.

"Takaba sama, you need medical attention," Toru said gently.

The logical thinking would be to get his wounds treated as he waited for the operation to end but damn it, he didn't feel like going anywhere.

"Your wounds need to be treated," Akihito heard the guard said again.

Reluctantly, the photographer stood up and allowed Ando and Keiichi to lead him to the examination room where two doctors and nurses stood waiting.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Toru watched Akihito disappeared into the room with his colleagues. He had never seen Akihito looked so wretched. Sure, the photographer had his moments but he was always optimistic.

The wounds didn't look serious to Toru's untrained eyes and the only thing that would jeopardize Asami's condition was the operation. Toru pushed the thought away, knowing that his boss was in the best hands. Adding that Kanzaki sensei had rushed inside a moment ago with his team, there was no way the operation wouldn't be successful.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard approaching footsteps. Standing up, he bowed at the Kirishima and Suoh.

"Kirishima san," he greeted.

The usually calm secretary looked tired and worried. "How is the boss?"

"He's still in surgery," Toru replied.

Kirishima joined Suoh, taking a seat opposite the bulky guard. Removing his spectacles, he pinched the bridge of his nose before putting them back. He stood up, and the Kirishima Toru once knew was back.

"Suoh, what's the status of the gunmen?"

"We caught one," Suoh leaned against the chair and folded his arms. "To be accurate, there was only one left."

"The boss took all of them out?"

"Yes, Takaba sama mentioned in the car that he only managed to hurt one of them."

Kirishima nodded his head. "What about the gunman? Where is he?"

"Detained at the warehouse; I had the men guarding him round the clock."

The muscles of Kirishima's face tensed. "Asami sama suspected someone in the company leaked our arrival here to our enemies."

Immediately Suoh stood up, his fists clenched. "Did you find the rat?"

"No, I needed more time. I was in the midst of combing through the list when the call came in. I rush here immediately."

Toru curled his hands into fists. "Kirishima san, let me help you."

Kirishima glanced up at Toru, pursed his lips. "I'll take up on your offer, Toru."

Shedding his jacket, Toru rolled up his sleeves, an indication he was in working mode. "Let's get started."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Between Kirishima's and Toru's god-like skills, it didn't take long for the both of them to identify the culprit. It wasn't easy, considering they had to filter through hundreds of emails but Toru managed to identify a mail with suspicious heading sent out by one of the employees to an unidentified mail.

The contents of the mail were innocent enough. It usually wouldn't rouse any suspicions since it only contained numerical text but Toru knew better. The message was painfully obvious they matched Asami's arrival time at Sion Osaka.

When Toru presented his findings to Kirishima, the secretary's expression darkened. From the looks of him, Toru deduced that he knew the culprit well.

"Haruma Kyou" Kirishima announced in front of his subordinates. "Find him and bring him to the warehouse with the gunman," he ordered the group of men in black.

The group of men looked at each other with uncertainty. Finally, one man stood out from his line and dared himself to ask. "Sir, Haruma Kyou, the manager of Sion Osaka?"

"Former manager," Suoh corrected as he walked to the front where Kirishima stood. "Find him and I want him alive," he barked and the men rushed out of Asami's NT hospital office.

"Suoh, where is Takaba sama?" Kirishima asked as soon as they were left alone.

"He's still with the doctors," Suoh replied as he sat on the visitor's chair next to Toru.

"His injuries?" he directed the question at Toru.

"Ando reported that he sustained only minor injuries."

Kirishima acknowledged the report, eased himself on Asami's desk and let out a long sigh. "We've been too careless, Suoh."

Toru caught Kirishima's regret in the statement. He was about to reply when Ando walked in with Keiichi and Akihito. Donning a hospital garment, he wore a sling across his hands to support his injured arm. Akihito's other hand held a bloodied coat – Asami's trench coat.

"Takaba sama," Toru stood up and bowed.

"How's Asami?" he whispered as Ando guided him to Asami's swivel chair.

"Still in surgery," Kirishima replied. "Kanzaki sensei has arrived with his team and they're inside."

Akihito covered his hand across his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered and quickly wiped the angry tears away.

The apology caught everyone off guard, including Toru. He had never seen Akihito so vulnerable, not even when he had his fights with Asami or when he smashed his precious camera.

"Takaba sama?" Toru moved forward, placing a hand on Akihito's shoulders.

"It's because I said I wanted to go to the beach that Asami went without you guys," his voice hitched. "—because of my selfishness, Asami got –," Akihito broke off, finding it difficult to continue the sentence.

"It isn't your fault," Kirishima interrupted. "Someone in Sion had betrayed us, Takaba sama. Even if you didn't go, Asami sama's enemies would have gotten him through other means."

"But the fact is Asami got shot," Akihito stood up, his voice broke. "You said so yourself, Kirishima. We have been too careless. If I didn't –"

"Takaba sama," Toru cut in. "If you want to put it that way, we're equally to be blamed. We're Asami sama's guards. If anything, we should take the rap for our failure."

Akihito slammed his hands on the table. "You were merely acting on Asami's orders. It was me who –,"

"No," Toru answered flatly. "The fact that we're his guards remains. We failed the boss."

"The hell you did!" Akihito raised his voice.

 _Finally,_ Toru thought, there was temper. "How could you have known that we'd be under attack?" When the photographer remained silent, the lanky guard moved nearer to Akihito. Meeting Akihito's hazel eyes, he said, "Exactly. We wouldn't know. Just like you didn't know that your suggestion could lead to this."

Kirishima took it as his cue to speak. "Asami sama will be all right, Takaba sama."

It was a long pause before Akihito finally spoke, "I'm tired, Toru," Akihito whispered, closing his eyes in defeat. "Can you leave me alone for a while?"

It was a request Toru couldn't refuse. Nodding his head at his seniors, they emptied the room to offer the boy some privacy. Just before the guard closed the door, he took one last look at Akihito and immediately thought of Asami's wrath when he learns what happened.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The first thing Asami saw when he opened his eyes were the bag of blood hanging above him.

"Welcome back, Sir," Asami heard Kirishima greeted. He turned to his left and noticed the secretary and Suoh stood smiling. "I've called Kanzaki sensei. He should be coming in any minute now."

Asami nodded. Raising his hand to his chest, he winced at the sharp pain of his wound. So he did survive the gun shot, he mused. "Where's Akihito?"

"He's sleeping in the room, Asami sama. He hasn't slept since you were brought in last night," his secretary answered.

Asami eyed the closed door. The suite he was staying resembled a small apartment. He had the architect designed two rooms with attached bathrooms and a kitchen in the hospital suite, knowing that it would be easier for his subordinates to remain close to him if he were to be hospitalized.

"How is he?"

Kirishima took a chart on the table, passing it to Asami. "Fortunately, the bullet merely grazed his arm and needed no more than a few stitches. He has few cuts and bruises on his body and sir –" the secretary hesitated.

Asami's eyebrow narrowed at his secretary's hesitance. "What happened?" his voice was icily cool.

Kirishima eyed Suoh before looking at his boss again. Standing straight, he reported Akihito's outburst to Asami. The secretary missed no details and by the time he finished reporting, Asami's mood had darkened.

Akihito was lucky that the bullet merely grazed him but it wasn't his injuries Asami was concerned about rather, it was his lover's post-traumatic stress disorder. Vicious nightmares and his sudden fear for the tiniest things were among Akihito's sufferings. And it was something Asami could not care to see again.

Sensing his boss's unhappiness, Kirishima quickly continued, "Toru managed to persuade Takaba sama and his mood has improved since then. He looks perfectly all right but—," Kirishima paused and took a deep breath, "— last night, he screamed himself awake."

The machines monitoring his heartbeat and pressure suddenly spiked, causing his subordinates in the room to be alarmed. Kirishima was thankful Kanzaki sensei chose that particular moment to arrive.

"How are you feeling, Asami sama?" The doctor smiled gently as he took out his torch.

The crime lord took a deep breath to calm his raging heartbeat before replying, "Tired, but well enough."

He allowed the doctor to check his eyesight, blood pressure and his wounds and watched the doctor scribbled notes on the chart.

"You're lucky to be alive, Asami sama," Kanzaki said as he passed the chart to Asami. "The bullet went straight to your heart and if it were an inch deeper, it would have penetrated your heart, resulting instant death."

The doctor slid his hand into his white coat, pulling out two small sealed transparent bags, passing them to Asami. One contained the removed bullet and the other, a five yen coin.

"Your savior Asami sama, –" the doctor pointed at the bag containing the coin, "—is this."

"A five yen coin?" Suoh and Kirishima stepped forward to examine the coin.

Asami looked at the coin and offered a small smirk. It was the same coin Akihito had given him when he demanded to pay for the onsen trip. The original 5mm wide hole in the middle of the coin was now wider, with the edges around the hole jagged as a result of being forced apart.

Kanzaki went on explaining. "The bullet passed through the coin and as a result, slowed down the speed of the bullet. Instead of hitting right in your heart, it stopped centimeters away from it."

"What are the odds of a bullet passing through this tiny hole?" Suoh asked, looking at the defect coin, amazed.

"A million to none," Kanzaki murmured. "That's why I said you're an incredibly lucky man, Asami sama." The doctor inspected the wounds again. Satisfied, he slipped the torch light back into the coat. "Your vitals are good. I prescribe at least three days of bed rest and you can be discharged."

"Kirishima, arrange for Kanzaki sensei and his team to be flown back to Tokyo."

Kanzaki bowed, murmuring his thanks and left.

"Sir, pardon me for asking – how did you get that coin?" Kirishima asked.

The crime lord smirked. "Akihito gave it to me at the beach." He placed the coin back on the table before eyeing his subordinates. "Did you find out who Haruma has been feeding information to?" Asami's voice clipped.

Suoh stepped forward, folded his arms. "We haven't started interrogating the assassin but based on Toru's information, Haruma is in contacts with the Imagawa-kumi."

When Asami raised his eyebrow, Kirishima continued. "The Imagawa's all shared the same tattoo; a tiger on the left arm."

"Sir, I've also instructed the men to detain Haruma at a separate warehouse. How do you want us to proceed?"

The crime lord smiled almost evilly. "Detain them for a few more days. We're in no hurry, are we?"

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up, matching Asami's smile. "Indeed we're not, sir."

A scream from the room drowned whatever remaining questions Asami had for his secretary. Recognizing the voice as his lover's, he heard a loud thud before a rushing of footsteps to the bedroom door.

"Asami!" Akihito shouted, just as the door flung open. His hazel eyes panicked for a moment until he saw the crime lord staring at him. "You're awake," he said, relieved.

Realizing that Asami needed some privacy with Akihito, Kirishima and Suoh excused themselves from the suite to join Toru and Ando outside.

"Come here," Asami commanded softly.

Akihito obeyed, holding a back a sob as he got closer. "How's your wound?"

"It's nothing to be worried about."

Running his hands across Asami's wounds, Akihito whispered, "I'm sorry."

It was rare for the photographer to apologize and when he did, he usually did it almost tearfully. "My rivals had their target locked on me the minute I landed in Osaka so even if I didn't go to the beach, they'd find a way to get to me."

"But –"

Asami passed the bag containing the coin to Akihito. "Here."

Akihito took the offered item, brushing his tears with the back of his hand as he did. "What's this?"

"The coin that you gave me at the beach," Asami said and watched his lover's eyes widened. Indeed, the boy was smart enough to deduce the rest himself. "Without it, the bullet would have gone straight to my heart."

Akihito held the coin tight, pressing it to his forehead. The tears fell as he muttered something incoherently.

The crime lord caught Akihito's hands and yanked the photographer to him. "Now that you know the truth, why are you still crying?"

Pushing the older man away, Akihito covered his face. "I don't know, you jerk! I thought I've become a burden to you – putting your life in danger, then all of a sudden, you gave me the coin and now I'm confused whether I'm helping or endangering you. "

"Did you intentionally want me harmed?"

Akihito looked up, his eyes widened. "NO! What the hell are you talking about?"

Asami pulled his lover's hands, made him sat on the queen size hospital bed. Nudging his chin upwards, he gazed at Akihito's teary eyes. "As long as you do not betray me, it doesn't matter. Do you understand?"

Akihito nodded glumly.

"If you do, why are you still confused?"

It was a while before Akihito answered. "I'm not, you bastard."

Asami smirked. For Akihito to be calling him names, it was a sign that the photographer was returning to his normal self. He reached out to pull the boy for a kiss and surprisingly, Akihito didn't resist.

"Climb on top of me," he ordered when he broke the kiss.

Akihito narrowed his eyes into slits. "You're not thinking about sex, aren't you?" he said but complied anyway.

The crime lord hooked a single arm around Akihito's waist. "No, but since you suggested –" he paused, slipping his hand into the boy's shirt and pinched his nipple gently.

His lover's voice hitched, a sign he was aroused. "No – you're injured!"

"Then, you'll have to do the job," he suggested.

The boy blushed, realizing just what the crime lord was suggesting. "You horny jerk." His hands trembled slightly from mortification as he moved to part his hospital robe. When Asami's amused gaze stared at his, Akihito grabbed the robe again, in attempts to cover himself.

"No, leave them."

"Bastard, you made me do stupid things," Akihito muttered as his cheeks went a shade darker. "No, maybe I'm the one with a few loose screws in my head."

Asami watched the boy desperately trying to cover his nakedness with the robe. The bandage around Akihito's arm reminded Asami about the wounds he sustained during the earlier incident. Akihito had once again, proven his loyalty towards him by protecting him from his assassins.

The fact that Akihito had leapt towards him, protecting him from multiple rounds of shots was evidence enough. That alone, made Asami's lips curved with satisfaction.

"Indeed, for you to do so much for me, you must have loved me that much," he said on purpose and watched Akihito's cheeks flushed. The fiery hazel eyes that Asami loved flared as he met Asami's golden eyes.

"You conceited – hnnn –"

But Asami didn't allow him to continue. With a tug, he pulled his lover close and locked their lips together.

Tomorrow there will be hell to pay for the traitor and his attacker but now, Asami decided that he'd enjoy some time with his lover.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_**Omake – PART I** _

Outside Asami's president suite, five guards gathered around the waiting area. The entire floor had been cordoned off since Asami's arrival and aside from selected personnel; no one was allowed on the floor.

Kirishima, Suoh, Ando, Toru and Keiichi sat across one another, enjoying a moment of peace.

Keiichi was the first to ask. "How is Asami sama?"

"He has woken up but wasn't too pleased when I told him about Haruma ratted on us," Kirishima answered.

Suoh added, "Judging from Asami sama's reactions, I predict Haruma and the guy we caught will die a painful death," he paused to look at Keiichi's reactions before continuing, "The young boss woke up screaming just now."

"Screaming?" Keiichi repeated.

"Nightmares; after Cambodia, Takaba sama had them frequently. Many times, Ando and I rushed into the bedroom, thinking that there were intruders," Toru explained.

"Asami sama despised traitors and those who were brainless enough to harm Takaba sama? They received the worst punishment," Suoh explained.

"I heard from the others what happened to Chey and the former chief accountant of Sion. Is it true that –," Keiichi halted, looking at the closed doors of Asami's president suite before continuing, "—the boss sliced their bellies open with Katanas?"

Suoh and Kirishima shuddered slightly as they remembered the punishments. "Yes, Suoh and I were there," the secretary confirmed.

Keiichi covered his hand across his mouth, trying to stop the bile from forming.

"Be thankful you were spared, Keiichi," Suoh gave his junior a friendly smack on the shoulder. The bulky guard checked the time and noticed it was time to check on the guards on duty. Ando offered to go with Suoh and Kirishima took the chance to excuse himself to handle some work in the office.

As Keiichi sat alone in the sitting area with Toru, he stared at the lanky guard. After Asami dismissed him as Akihito's guard, he heard from colleagues about his successor. According to the gossips, Toru sailed through the interviews with Asami and was exempted from guard trainings at Sion.

Curious, Keiichi had tried to gather as many information as possible about Toru but even after hours of digging, he found nothing except that he was an ex-military who excelled in martial arts and tactical skills. _Nothing special_ , Keiichi thought since he excelled in both himself.

A week later, during a night drinking session with his fellow colleagues, one of them spoke of how Toru had to take out Minagawa during his interview. Keiichi wasn't sure if his colleague was exaggerating when he said Toru was calm when he pulled the trigger but looking at the guard in front of him now, he had no doubts that his colleague was speaking the truth.

The news about The Fixer and Cambodia came shortly after and once again, Keiichi found himself in awed of the guard he had never met before. Even if he loved Akihito back then, he wasn't sure he could pull the trigger to his head or take a couple of bullets for Akihito.

Keiichi would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't jealous. He wondered just how good Toru really is and started thinking if he would be able to meet the legendary guard for a one-on-one challenge.

Now that Keiichi had finally met him, whatever hope he had of competing with Toru were crushed. He watched him worked and noticed Toru lived up to his name. He wasn't just good; Keiichi thought, _Toru was excellent._

Keiichi looked at Toru again. "Toru san, I heard from others what happened in The Fixer and Cambodia."

The lanky guard showed no emotion. "Some things are blown out of proportion, Nakahara san."

Keiichi shook his head. "Call me Keiichi," he said before continuing. "You're being modest, Toru san. You're really as fearless as they say. I saw how you work. No wonder Asami sama has confidence putting Takaba sama in your charge."

If there was one thing Toru wasn't good at, it would be receiving compliments. "I was merely doing my job."

"I heard about the Koga incident too. The juniors were gushing about your swordplay and said that even Asami sama was impressed."

"Those were only Kendo moves," Toru said. "From what I heard from Kirishima san, you're excellent too. It's unfortunate you had to be transferred."

"Toru san –," Keiichi began awkwardly. "Did you hear the reason why I was removed as Takaba sama's guard?"

Toru nodded. "I heard from Kirishima san."

Keiichi looked embarrassed. "I was pretty much an idiot back then." His hands automatically went to his nose, remembering the pain he sustained from his beating. "That was a grave mistake on my part and one I care not to repeat."

"Are you still in love with Takaba sama?"

The question had Keiichi's dark brown eyes widened. "No. After the incident, I thought about it long and hard; and arrived at the same conclusion every time. I admit I was infatuated with Takaba sama for a while but it wasn't love."

Toru's dark eyes bore no expression at the explanation and merely nodded. "And are you satisfied with the way things are now?"

Keiichi's lips curved. "Yeah; I'm really glad that I was given a second chance. I still want to be useful to Sion." He looked at Toru. "I want to hone my skills, Toru san. Who knows I'll be able to spar with you one day?" Keiichi stood up, offered his hand to Toru, "When that day comes, will you fight with me?"

Toru took Keiichi's hand, shook it firmly and offered a genuine smile. "I'll look forward to that, Keiichi san."

_**Omake - PART II** _

"Sir, you're looking for me?" Toru asked as he stood next to Asami's hospital bed.

Japan's top crime lord sat on the hospital bed, propped with giant pillows and a blanket covered to his waist. His chest was bare except for a huge white bandage on the left side of his chest. Attached to his hands were drips and a device to monitor his heart beat and pressure.

Asami nodded, his golden eyes cool. Beside him, Akihito slept peacefully, with a hand wrapped across Asami's waist.

"Your report?"

"Sir, after monitoring Nakahara Keiichi during these few days, I found no reason to believe that he is still harboring interests on Takaba sama. I spoke to him briefly and he admitted that he was merely infatuated. Nakahara expressed his remorse and showed genuine interests in serving Sion."

Pleased, the crime lord turned to his secretary. "Kirishima, promote Keiichi as the manager of Sion Osaka."

"Certainly, Asami sama," the bespectacled secretary answered before moving closer to his boss. "Sir, what do you plan to do with the Imagawa kumi?"

Asami curved a thin, dangerous smile. He played with Akihito's hair, traced his fingers along the boy's sleeping face. After making sure that his lover was sound asleep, he said,

"We'll annihilate them."

_Owari_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did you expect the confession from Asami and/or Akihito? I always wanted to write Asami acknowledging his feelings for Akihito but I can't think of a better way to do so without making him OOC. I hope that was acceptable.
> 
> A/N 2: Can't promise when I'll update but I promise you I'm not abandoning this fiction. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thank you so much for taking time to read and review!
> 
>  
> 
> To: LadyofTheMist27, rikacatchip, Anggur, misha, jussani, StarXNite, dar, Aida09, Yaoifav456, MizzBee, akishima_naruren, Vykki_Q, sexyfantasy, LilyStarling, lovefinder, serenyty82, Ticketytwo, mahra98,Sarin888, Corinne, Reyn, dawnchase, Little_one, riszang, hikaru_itsuko, Yay+, bibbi2, Kinoshita1227, sesshouchan, fenfic3112, lucifiric, blackhurt17, Ayusixth, Jambee, Jtk, drjekyllandmrhyde10, orangeraven, kitty9852, Tanya1206, ameliedeadwood, fanfic3112, Schickmicki, Antiquesdoll, lovefinder, littlemsyaoi17, choiwonkyu, wraven881 and lacri1508 – Thank you for leaving comments!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 2016 marks a New Year, a new chapter and a new beginning. I wish you all the best!
> 
> Beta : RiveReinStyx! Thank you for being an awesome friend! Still can't believe that I actually met you in person. From being Internet pals to meeting each other in real life, how awesome is that?
> 
> Disclaimer: Finder Series and its characters are properties of Yamane Ayano sensei. No profit is made from this fan fiction.
> 
> Warnings: Torture, Lemons.

_Business as Usual_

_WARNING: Torture scenes. Please skip to the next page break if you're uncomfortable with torture scenes._

The old furniture factory had a moldy, mothy smell. The half-timbered building, once stood tall and handsome, had long lost its glorious years. The paint was peeling off its spot; the gates surrounding the compound, rusty. Next to the main gate, a private property sign had been erected with warnings that trespassers would be prosecuted.

Situated fifty miles from Osaka town, the abandoned furniture factory looked dilapidated and haunted. And it was just the way Asami Ryuichi liked it.

He bought the place below the market price after the owner committed suicide due to heavy debts. The banks were eager to let the property off their hands, knowing that no one was willing to purchase a property with suicide history.

It didn't matter if the building looked the way it was because to Asami, it was a perfect place to hide his crates of firearms and cocaine.

But tonight, the usually empty factory had full house attendance, with almost every able guard on and off duty in Osaka jam packed into the small factory. News about Haruma's betrayal had reached far and with the boss and his lover injured during an assassination attempt, the spectators in the building already knew what to expect. Together with the head of Imagawa clan, the duo was detained unwillingly in the building.

Asami unleashed his wrath with full force. Imagawa-kumi was forced to disband, with most of the top leaders killed by a single bullet to their heads. The oyabun, under strict orders from Asami, was dragged from Imagawa headquarters to the abandoned factory.

The guards on duty began to wince when Suoh and Toru took turns to punch Haruma. The once flamboyant manager looked unrecognizable with his broken nose, swollen eyes and jaw. His left shoulder looked like the broken limb of a ragged doll, dislocated.

"St – stop, please," Haruma pleaded weakly.

"Haruma, you can't possibly think that I'll be lenient with you after you betrayed me," Asami said easily as he watched Suoh swung the bat on Haruma's shin. He screamed as he fell onto his knees but the bulky guard dragged him up and punched him straight on his face.

Haruma staggered backwards from the punch. It was obvious he was no match for Asami's chief security. He wiped the blood off from the back of his hand; his eyes darted back and forth at Asami and Suoh.

"Asami sama, please let me explain," Haruma pleaded as he went on his knees.

"Explain?" Suoh strode to Haruma, dragged him across the room to Asami. "There's no need. You betrayed the boss, that's all that matters."

Haruma, already bleeding from the punches earlier began to crawl towards Asami. Kirishima stepped forward and kicked Haruma before the former manager could even manage to touch Asami's leather Suoh for the bat, the secretary grabbed the bat and swung it hard on the manager's shin. The sound of the bone snapping into two; followed by a loud scream of pain echoed around the factory.

"Don't touch him," the bespectacled secretary said calmly, passing the bat back to Suoh before taking his position behind Asami.

Asami smirked. Kirishima rarely took part in the torture sessions. For the secretary to do so willingly, he must be pissed royal. He leaned back against his chair and placed a palm on his gunshot wounds, wincing slightly at the neatly stitched wounds.

"Asami sama, are you all right?" Kirishima asked, concerned.

He nodded his head before turning to Suoh."Tie him up."

Suoh dragged the sobbing man to an old wood cutting machine board and secured his hands and legs in the spread-eagle position.

Asami stood up from his chair, walked to where Imagawa Shou was held. Bound to a single wooden chair, the leader of the Imagawa kumi looked young for a man who recently celebrated his fifty-fifth birthday, largely thanks to his muscular body. The smoothness of his skin, the minimal wrinkles around his eyes and forehead suggested to Asami that he was a man who cared about his appearance.

"Kumicho, you'll have to excuse me while I settle some internal matters. Don't worry, you'll have your turn soon," he said and without waiting for a reply, nodded at Suoh.

The bulky guard switched on the machine. The rotary blades attached at the foot of the board immediately buzzed to life and slowly began to saw through the wooden board where Haruma was tied.

"No, please Asami sama! Please, I beg you!" Haruma shook his head violently; his panicked eyes never left the sharp blades of the cutting machine moving upwards in between his legs.

Asami took no notice of Haruma and continued to stare at Imagawa. The dark eyes were proud and full of hatred but it wasn't a match to Asami's cold, bloodthirsty gaze.

"You're doing this for show?" Imagawa gritted out.

The crime lord raised his hand and the machine stopped, earning a loud gasp of relief from Haruma. "For show?"

"You're trying to scare me. It won't work." The hard eyes looked straight at Asami. "As the kumicho, I've seen everything. You wouldn't dare to saw him with that thing."

Asami raised an eyebrow, smirked. He was enjoying this even more.

"Toru, bring it out."

Toru and Ando emerged seconds later with a huge chest, placing it in front of Imagawa.

"Want to know what's inside?"

Imagawa's mouth tightened at the sight of the box. Apparently, the sight of wet dripping blood by the sides did not go unnoticed by the kumicho.

Before he could offer a reply, Asami instructed Toru to open the chest. The lanky guard unlocked the latch, revealing the contents to the audience in the factory. As the smell of blood and death permeated in the factory, more than half of the men in the room had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from vomiting.

The assassin sent by Imagawa Shou lay in the huge chest, dead and decapitated. His severed head was position on top of the pile of bloody mess, his eyes wide opened as they stared at Imagawa, lifeless.

Asami circled Imagawa, yanked his head up, forcing the man to look at the assassin. "Recognize him?"

"You – you're crazy," Imagawa stuttered, his eyes never left the chest.

"I don't do these things for fun," Asami said, his golden eyes turned lethal. "You overstep your boundaries, sending men to assassinate me and Akihito. Do you think I'd settle with your pinky as an apology?"

As cold sweat began to trickle down Imagawa's face, Asami continued. "I won't be satisfied until I wring every drop of blood out of your body, so be prepared."

Without waiting for a response, the crime lord strode to Haruma. His tear stricken eyes stared up at his boss, a man he regretted betraying. "Asami sama, please give me a second chance. I swear on my life that I won't betray you again. I'll protect Takaba sama with my life and – arg!" he halted when Toru rammed his fist on Haruma's already broken nose.

"Don't talk about protecting Takaba sama or the boss when you had intentions to have them killed from the start," Toru spoke calmly before bowing before Asami. "I apologize for my rashness, sir."

The crime lord waved his hand and the guard stood back. Sliding his hands into his dress pants, he pulled out a jagged coin, the same one that Akihito had given him the night at the beach. He kept the coin close to him like a charm, finding it oddly difficult to dispose the unusable coin.

He ran his lean fingers over the coin, tracing the jagged edges almost fondly before slipping back into his pocket. He turned his attention back to his prisoner.

"You chose this, Haruma kun. You knew this would be your fate yet you chose it." Asami's eyes were narrowed, rigid and hard.

"Gentlemen," Asami addressed his stunned guards. "This is a reminder to anyone who so much so thinks of betraying me." He went back to his seat and sat. Accepting a cigar from Kirishima, he ordered. "Suoh."

The bulky guard needed no further instructions. Switching on the power, he watched as the blades quickly saw upwards towards Haruma's inner legs.

"No, please no! Asami sama! Please forgive me! ASAMI SAMA!" The former manager pleaded and promised Asami the world but the crime lord's anger could no longer be appeased with mere promises.

He watched emotionlessly as Haruma screamed from the pain when the rotary blades saw through the inner thigh like a meat cutter, crushing the thigh bone in a sickening crunching sound. Particularly, he enjoyed watching Imagawa's shocked face splattered with Haruma's blood, trembling in fear, knowing that he was next.

By the time the blades had done his job, Haruma was already unconscious from blood loss and pain. Dark red liquid gushed out like a leaked tap, dripping onto the floor, creating a huge pool of blood.

A few of Asami's subordinates stepped outside the room by then, emptying the contents of their stomach while the others covered their mouths, trying to hold back their bile.

Asami stood up, took his favorite gun and walked to Haruma. No point torturing Haruma further when he was already dying. After all, he achieved what he wanted – instilling fear in Imagawa.

He raised his hand but Kirishima stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. "Sir, allow me the honors," he said, removing his gun from his shoulder holster.

Without hesitating, the bespectacled man raised the gun, aimed it at Haruma's chest and pulled the trigger. Haruma's body jerked violently from the gun shot, his eyes shot open wide and remained still as life drained out.

Asami turned to a trembling Imagawa. "Well kumicho, shall we begin?"

Beads of cold sweat began to form on Imagawa's forehead as he shook his head. "A – Asami, don't do this."

"Toru," Asami ordered and the lanky guard came forward with a katana. He focused his attention back to Imagawa. "Since you're the head of Imagawa, I will let you have the honors of dying from a blade."

Toru removed the scabbard from the sword, passing it to Ando. He swung the sharp blade a few times, testing its performance. When he was satisfied, he bowed at Asami, signifying he was ready.

"Ando, Suoh, prepare our guest."

"Wh – what do you intend to do?" Imagawa's panicked eyes searched Asami's. He tried to escape but it was futile to go against two of Asami's best men.

"Imagawa kumicho, ever heard of kesa giri?"

Imagawa's eyes widened, his smooth skin went two shades paler. His body began to shudder violently, whether from the fear of pain or death, Asami couldn't be bothered which. For Imagawa, pain is imminent and death is certain.

Imagawa opened his mouth to protest but in shock, nothing came out. The proud look that Imagawa once wore had now faded and replaced by fear. It pleased Asami immensely.

"Shall I remind you how kesa giri is executed?"

"N—n – no," Imagawa cracked out.

Asami ignored Imagawa's protest. "You'll be tied with your arms held outstretched while Toru –," he paused a moment to look at Toru and the lanky guard immediately stepped forward with his katana. " –will cut you from shoulder to hip, alive."

"No, don't!" Imagawa pleaded as Suoh dragged from his seat to the middle of the warehouse.

Suoh tied Imagawa's hand with a rope and threw another to Ando where the younger guard tied the other hand. Together, they pulled the man spread-eagle and waited.

"Asami, please. Don't do this!" Imagawa watched fearfully as Toru took a step forward. "I'll give you anything you want!"

"I don't need anything from you," the crime lord answered. His golden eyes narrowed. "I told you, Imagawa. I will not be appeased until I wring every drop of your blood out." He strode forward until he was inches from Imagawa's face. "Let your death be a warning, in case someone has the thought about having me or Akihito harmed."

Imagawa trembled from Asami's piercing stare. "You—you'd do so much for the boy?"

Asami smirked. "Why do you think you'll be tortured if it wasn't for the fact that you went after what's mine?"

"You—you're crazy!" Imagawa stammered in fear.

Asami said nothing else. Casting one final cool stare, the crime lord moved backwards. He snapped his fingers and Toru moved forward with the eyes of an executioner.

"No – no – no – NOOOOO!"

And that was Imagawa's last words before Toru swung his blade up and cut Imagawa alive from shoulder to hip.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Diving straight into work after his trip from Osaka wasn't what Akihito had planned for himself. He survived a disastrous onsen high school reunion, successfully got over a business meeting in Asahi brewery and escaped an assassination attempt where he suffered multiple bruises and body aches as a result. So no, he wasn't ready to go back to work and if Takeda hadn't insisted that he should get his ass to Mainichi as soon as possible, Akihito was ready to curl on the warm king size bed that he and Asami shared.

After Asami was discharged from the hospital, they stayed in one of Asami's hotel, with tight security for another week before flying back to Tokyo. Asami stayed with him most of the nights, although there was once he went out for business with Ando and Toru, leaving Kanda and another new guard in the hotel suite. Puzzled as he was, he didn't ask anything about it even after Asami returned hours later.

Akihito hadn't gotten over his guilt of putting Asami's life in danger. It was eating him, so much so that he dreamt about it almost every night. The dreams got weirder and crazier but it reached the same ending every time. Asami would die in his arms and the guards pointing their fingers at him, calling him a murderer. He jolted up awake on most nights, heart pounding and his face wet with tears. Then, paranoid; he'd look at Asami sleeping beside him, searching for signs that the crime lord was still breathing.

It'd take him weeks to get over the nightmares, just like what happened when he came back from Cambodia. He hated that the nightmares made him looked vulnerable; hated to behave like a child in front of Asami during those nights.

Akihito touched the wounds on his arm, felt the slight bump of the stiches. It didn't hurt as much as he originally thought; courtesy to the skillful team of NT Hospital Osaka.

"Takaba sama, are you all right?"

Akihito withdrew his hands almost immediately. "Yeah, thanks to your boss, I'm seriously tired after the trip."

Akihito looked at his personal guard seated in the passenger seat as Ando drove on. His thoughts wandered to the events that happened at the onsen. It was a great trip; he had to admit that. Not only did he play a part in his brother's career, he actually got to see his high school friends.

Akemi chan is still as beautiful as ever, Akihito mused, his lips curved when he remembered how Kou and Takato were all swooning over her. Then, there was that asshole Minami –

Akihito halted his thought and leaned forward. "Did Minami really walk home from the warehouse? I mean was that all that happened to him?"

Ando's firm grip on the steering went unnoticed by Akihito as he continued driving. His partner Toru, devoid of any emotions, answered, "As per instructions, Takaba sama, we escorted him out of the inn and left him at the warehouse."

"That's all?" Akihito pushed, looking at Toru for any signs that the guard was lying.

Toru showed no signs of being cornered. "Yes, after you ordered him to be removed from the onsen, Asami sama's instructions were to leave him at the warehouse."

"You're too kind to him, Takaba sama," Ando spoke, glancing at his master from the rear view mirror.

Akihito turned serious. "I don't like him but it doesn't mean I want him to be hurt or dead. Asami had a gun. God knows what would have happened if I arrived a minute later."

"Asami sama had no intention using the gun," Toru lied. "He was using it to scare Minami, to keep him at bay."

The way that Toru spoke made Akihito believed him. "That's a relief, I guess."

Toru took a moment to stare at Ando, signaling him to quietly drop the topic on Minami. Ando nodded his head and focused his attention back on the road. It was a while later before Akihito spoke again. "I wonder what Takeda wants from me. He usually doesn't insist that I show my face in Mainichi Shimbun."

"It might be a very important job," Toru said before instructing Ando to park at the end of the street.

It was one of those things Akihito was very firm about. He wouldn't allow Ando to drop him off at the main entrance of Mainichi Shimbun. It was, in Akihito's opinion, ridiculous for a mere cameraman arriving to work in an imported car.

By some miracle, he managed to fool Takeda about Toru being his assistant, but the experienced editor in chief won't be fooled for long. He had to be careful or the cat would be out of the bag before he knew it.

Akihito hoped out of the car with Toru and began his three hundred meter walk to the main entrance of Mainichi Shimbun. He looked at the lanky guard beside him and scowled. Donned in his standard black uniform, Toru looked like a young white collar elite.

Perhaps I should make Toru wear jeans and shirt, that'd probably mask his identity as my guard. Akihito mused as he walked into the editorial department.

As usual, no one gave him second glances when he entered the newsroom. The open space office consisted of groups of tables separated by table dividers where hundreds of reporters buried behind their desks, typing furiously to meet deadlines. Akihito labeled them islands since every group specializes in a different news category.

He walked past a few islands, muttered his greetings to a few reporters from the crime desk and moved on to Takeda's desks located at the end of the room. His editor in chief was in his usual khaki pants, white shirt and a coat. Surprising, because Takeda usually leaves his coat draped behind his seat, proudly showing off his love for suspenders.

"Takeda san, what do you have for me today?" Akihito asked casually as he slumped on the visitor's chair in front of the editor.

Takeda's usual smiling face looked tight. "The chief wants you in his office."

"The president wants to see me?" Akihito asked, surprised. He worked there for many years and not once had he set his foot inside the president's office. He freelanced for Mainichi, so there wasn't any reason for him to meet the higher management, vice-versa.

Takeda jerked a thumb, signaling Akihito to follow him. Leaving his camera bag on Takeda's visitor chair, he stood up. Toru stepped aside for Akihito to move forward before following him behind.

"I'm sorry, Toru kun. Can you wait here until we're done?"

The request came as a surprise to both Akihito and Toru because the editor in chief usually couldn't be bothered by Toru's presence. The lanky guard eyed his master, then at the editor before finally nodding his head.

"I'll wait for you here," he said to Akihito, taking his seat on the visitor's chair.

Nodding his head, the photographer began to follow Takeda and together, they took the elevator to the top floor where the president's office was located. The floor was generally empty, with only a few huge meeting rooms along a long hallway.

Akihito was still baffled with Takeda's odd behavior. The editor didn't usually look so uptight. The way Takeda looked now, it was as though as something huge was about to happen. He tried asking Takeda what happened but the man's lips were sealed tight.

As they reached the president's office, Takeda gave him an uncertain smile before knocking the door. A terse reply came a moment later and Takeda opened the door.

There were two men inside the office. The president, Watanabe Watsuki, was a big man. Standing at nearly five feet eleven, he looked like a professional rugby coach rather than the president of a newspaper company. The other man shared a similar size with the president. Broad face with steely grey eyes, his hair was dyed black but his well-trimmed grey moustache told Akihito he was probably older than he looked.

"Takaba kun," the president began, "This is Chief Superintendent Yamaguchi Issei."

Akihito bowed uncertainly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," he mumbled.

The man stood up from his visitor's chair, walked to the window and looked outside through the blinds. He moved his bulky body again, this time to stand in front of Akihito. If Akihito didn't know any better, he would have thought it was Yamaguchi's office rather than Watanabe's.

"Takaba Akihito, pleased to meet you finally," Yamaguchi said, his lips curved into a thin smile.

Slightly startled that the chief superintendent knew his full name, he nodded. He couldn't understand why such an important person would want to meet him. After all, Yamaguchi is the fourth most powerful man in the entire police force.

"And you need to see me because –," Akihito halted, sensing something wasn't right immediately.

"I'll jump straight to the point, Takaba san." Yamaguchi took a file from Watanabe's desk and passed it to Akihito.

Akihito accepted warily. It was a simple brown folder with a 'Confidential' sticker plastered diagonally on the cover. Curious as to why he was given the opportunity to view classified files, he flipped it open and froze when he found himself staring at a 4R-size photograph of Asami Ryuichi on the top right side of the folder.

Akihito willed himself to stay calm and not jump into conclusions. "What's this?"

Chief Yamaguchi snickered. "You don't have to act all innocent, Takaba san. I know your relationship with Asami Ryuichi."

Tongue tied, the photographer could only stare at the police chief. "I don't – I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do, Takaba san," Yamaguchi drawled, taking another folder from the desk. Instead of passing it to Akihito, he opened the folder himself and showed the contents to Akihito.

There were at least a dozen photographs glued neatly on the folder. Most of them were Akihito exiting and entering the penthouse with Toru. Two of the shots were him in front of Sion with Asami's hands on his back and the small of his waist.

Yamaguchi looked at the photos, as if he was appreciating them before turning his attention back to Akihito. "Well, what do you think of these?"

"Takaba, I need an explanation for this," Watanabe stepped forward.

Akihito's mind was battling. Shit, what should I say? That Asami was merely his landlord? If so, how could he explain the intimate photos of him and Asami together?

He looked at the photographs again, and suddenly felt his world was slowly crumbling down.

"Don't be so shocked. If anyone's to be shocked, it's us, Takaba san." Yamaguchi took the file from Akihito's hands.

"What – what do you want?"

"Straight to the point, I like that," Yamaguchi smiled before his grey eyes turned hard. "Asami Ryuichi has been on our wanted list for years. We know he's involved in a few unsolved murder cases, firearm and drug dealings."

Takeda, who was standing near the door, took a step forward. "Why didn't you arrest him?"

The folder on Yamaguchi's hands flew and landed on the ground. "You think we didn't want to?" He barked. "If we have any evidence linking him to any of the crimes, his ass would have already been in prison!"

The outburst had both Takeda and Watanabe shocked. Obviously the chief had not spoken to them in such manner before.

Yamaguchi's eyes fixed at Akihito's again, this time the steel grey eyes turned somewhat mocking. "But we will apprehend him very soon. And that's where you come in."

"You're asking me to get you the evidence you need so you can arrest Asami?" Akihito's hands curled into fist.

The chief clapped his hands in approval. "You're quick Takaba; I like that. Of course, I won't ask you to do it for free," he said with a faint smile. "As a reward, you'll be the first to do a write up for the arrest. You will also be appointed as the official journalist for the Police Department."

When Akihito said nothing, Yamaguchi continued, "I will also personally ensure that you will be recognized for your contributions in journalism – which means that you will be receiving accolades for your work. It is what you want, no?"

Akihito couldn't deny that the package was very attractive. Hell, Yamaguchi actually had a better deal compared to Ishida when the latter blackmailed him a year ago. But he made up his mind that he wouldn't betray Asami then; he wouldn't betray him now.

"That's very attractive, Chief Yamaguchi." His eyes flashed. "But I have to decline."

"I suggest you think wisely, Takaba. It will cost you your job if you decline." Yamaguchi folded his arms.

Infuriated, Akihito took as step forward. If it wasn't Takeda who stopped him, he would have grabbed Yamaguchi by his collar. "If you want to fire me, go ahead. I'm not afraid of you."

Yamaguchi crossed his arms across his broad chest. "I knew you will say that, Takaba san. After all, with Asami Ryuichi's wealth, you can live a very comfortable life without even lifting a finger."

"You –"

"But –," Yamaguchi interrupted, "—someone like your brother will have to work very hard to achieve what he has now."

Akihito froze. "What do you mean?"

"Got your attention now, didn't I?" The police chief walked to the couch, sat on it gracefully as both Takeda and Watanabe looked on questioningly. "I wonder what would happen if your brother was caught embezzling the company's assets?"

"My brother won't do something like that."

Yamaguchi clucked his tongue. "I can always create a chance for that to happen."

Akihito lost his temper. He strode towards Yamaguchi, grabbed his collars. "You bastard, you intend to ruin his career by framing him?"

Yamaguchi was a big man and with one push, Akihito found himself falling back onto the plush carpet.

"I will and I can," he replied, his voice ice cold. "Don't forget, Takaba Akihito. I have the power to do what I want." To prove his point, Yamaguchi snapped his pudgy fingers. "And when your dear brother is finally caught, I'd make sure he spends years behind bars for that."

Ignoring the pain behind the small of his back, Akihito stood up. "You're blackmailing me?"

The smile on his lips spread. "Blackmail is such a crude word. I prefer to call it partnership."

Partnership my ass; Akihito gritted his teeth.

"It's not a bad deal. If Asami is behind bars, you're free to do whatever you want. Your brother will also get the promotion he deserves."

Akihito could only stare at the corrupt police chief in anger and disbelief.

Yamaguchi fixed his coat before walking to the door. "I'm expecting to see you in 48 hours from –," he paused to check his wrist watch. "—now," he said and left the room.

When the door clicked shut behind them, Watanabe sat on his leather chair and glared at Akihito. "Takaba, what the hell are you thinking?"

"President, I—,"

"How long have you been with Asami Ryuichi?" Watanabe demanded. "Did you know of his illegal activities?"

Akihito didn't want to reveal his secret but given that he had caused the company problems, he felt obliged to at least answer the question. "About two years."

"Two years?" The president lunged onto his feet. "And you never reported him? What the fuck happened to the Takaba Akihito that Takeda always told me about?" he exploded.

By now, Akihito got seriously riled. Watanabe might have a point, but that didn't give him a right to insult his choices. "President, I don't believe my personal choices are any of your business. I have a right to be with who I want."

Watanabe stood up, took two strides to Akihito. "And I believe I have a right to dismiss whoever I want."

"President, I think –,"

"Takeda, one more word and you can say goodbye to your job too," Watanabe interrupted harshly, his eyes still fixed on Akihito's.

"You're firing me?" Akihito clenched his teeth, his fists curled.

"Yes," Watanabe spread his palms. "Hand in your press tag, Takaba kun."

Akihito remained numbed at the instruction.

Watanabe sat on his chair before staring at Akihito. "I don't care if you're sleeping with Asami but now that Chief Yamaguchi is on our tails, you better cooperate or I will do whatever I can to ensure that you'll never get a job in the media again –," he paused and offered Akihito a faint, irritating smile. "—who knows, by then you'll be in jail with your brother?"

Akihito resisted the urge to climb on the polished table and punch Watanabe's square face. He removed his press tag, slammed it on Watanabe's table and marched out of the room without excusing himself.

Slamming the door behind him, Akihito walked pass the long corridor angrily. Both angry and worried, the photographer was contemplating what to do when he felt someone grabbing his arm.

"Takaba, wait!"

It was his editor. "Takeda san," he muttered.

"Takaba, what do you plan to do?"

Akihito leaned against the wall, his head hung as he covered his face with a palm. "I don't know."

And it was the truth. Never had he been so cornered in his life. He had been optimistic, believing that there was a way in everything. But now, he felt defeated.

"The president's a bastard," Takeda cursed, hooking his thumbs on his suspenders. "Takaba –," he halted and looked around, checking for anyone eavesdropping. Deciding it would be better to discuss in private, he jerked a thumb at an unused conference room.

"I want you to be honest with me. Do you plan to give in to Yamaguchi's demands?"

Akihito slumped onto the nearest chair and closed his eyes. He weighed his options. To give into Yamaguchi's request meant that he had to betray Asami but if he were to go against the chief, his brother would be in trouble.

That bastard Yamaguchi, he really knew where to strike. Watanabe firing him from Mainichi didn't mean anything. Maybe it hurt him a little although it could hardly be compared to the dilemma he was facing right now.

Can I betray Asami? He asked himself and immediately a resounding "NO" escaped his mouth. He could never betray his lover; especially not when he recently found out that their feelings had been mutual. There should be a third option, something that he could do rather than being Yamaguchi's lap dog.

Arriving at the decision, Akihito opened his eyes and stared at the editor, a man he looked up to. "No," he said again. "I won't give in to the bastard's demands."

Takeda actually looked relieved before averting his eyes guiltily. "I can't do anything about you getting axed from Mainichi Shimbun."

"I'm not worried about my job, Takeda san," he replied and looked at the editor again.

Takeda took a seat next to Akihito. "Well, you should be. Watanabe's a bastard but he's quite influential in the industry. One word from him and you'll never be employed in any media organization again."

"I'll worry about that later."

Takeda looked at Akihito again, offered a reassuring smile. "Not that you needed the money, right? After all, your partner is Asami Ryuichi."

"That's his money, not mine," Akihito affirmed. "I earn my own keep."

"Then, I'm afraid you have to look hard for another job, Takaba. I can give you a recommendation letter but –,"

"That aside," Akihito interrupted, "—do you have any rumors of Yamaguchi?" He sat up, rested his elbows on the table. "Any rumors of him involving in bribery, extra marital affairs or participating in any illegal transactions?"

"You plan to dig up on Yamaguchi?" Takeda leaned back at the swivel chair. "Forget it. I tried that once but nothing came out. Either he's straight as an arrow or he's damn good at hiding secrets –," Takeda paused when he seemed to have remembered something.

He straightened his body, looked at Akihito in excitement.

"What is it?" Akihito's heart raced. If Takeda had some sort of dirty secrets on Yamaguchi, he could take him out.

Takeda gestured Akihito with a finger and the photographer moved closer. "Remember pop idol Nanami?"

"She's dead right? Killed by a policeman; he was sentenced to life imprisonment without parole last year."

Takeda nodded. "Now, here's the strange thing. During the trial, Shiba Masaki argued that he didn't kill Nanami; saying that he was only ordered to dispose her body. Guess who ordered him?"

"Yamaguchi," Akihito whispered.

"Shiba claimed Yamaguchi threatened to kill his family if he didn't do as he was told."

Akihito snorted. "That's something the bastard would do."

"Of course, no one believed him since his claims lacked evidence. He was sentenced shortly after. Most editors thought he was merely seeking for attention so we didn't run the story."

Akihito leaned back, trying to digest the information. If what Takeda said was true, Yamaguchi was a bigger asshole than he originally thought. Shiba followed his orders, yet Yamaguchi showed no mercy and made him the scapegoat. It became clear to Akihito that Yamaguchi was man who had no plans keeping his promise.

He needed to see Shiba Masaki immediately. He should have more incriminating evidence about Yamaguchi and if Akihito could get his hands on those, it'd mark the end of the corrupt cop.

Standing up, Akihito offered his hand. "Thanks, Takeda san."

The older man shook Akihito's hand. "Good luck, Takaba."

Tongue tied, Akihito could only nod his head. He took no more than a few steps when Takeda called him again.

"Your assistant, Toru –," Takeda clucked his tongue. " – he's not really your assistant, isn't he?"

Since he longer needed to hide, Akihito answered truthfully. "Asami hired him to be my guard."

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Much to Akihito's relief, Toru didn't question him about his visit to the president's office. His guard remained at the same spot where he left him twenty minutes earlier and showed no indications that he suspected something was amiss.

Then again, when it came to maintaining a poker face, Toru was world class.

"Takaba sama, is everything all right?" Toru asked.

"Ye—yeah, everything's fine."

Unlike Toru, Akihito's emotions were transparent. The guard's eyes were immediately fixed at Akihito. "What happened inside the president's office?"

Akihito walked to the elevator, pressing the button. "Nothing much; he wanted me to do a scoop on Police Chief Superintendent Yamaguchi Issei."

It was hardly a lie, Akihito thought as they waited for the car to arrive. He wondered if Toru believed him, seeing that the guard did not offer any comments after his explanations. Thankfully, more people entered the car, buying Akihito time to ponder his decisions.

Together with Takeda, he had somehow hatched a plan. He had to meet with Shiba Masaki at once. If the former policeman was framed as he claimed to be, there would be some sort of secret Akihito could dig into. Then, there were also Yamaguchi's bank records to look into. He was positive Yamaguchi was corrupted. No righteous cop would play dirty by blackmailing someone into doing his bidding.

The plans weren't the best and Akihito realized he might come back empty handed but given that he didn't have much of a choice, he had to gamble. With only 48 hours – No, Akihito checked his wrist watch –Forty seven hours and fifteen minutes — Akihito knew he had to act fast.

He thought about it long and hard and arrived at a conclusion that he couldn't do without Toru's assistance. His personal guard was not only good at martial arts, he was excellent at hacking.

As Akihito stepped out of the car and walked to the main entrance, he pondered his options again. He could lie to Toru and sneak out when the guard was unaware but that would mean that he'd be shorthanded. The usual Akihito wouldn't mind a little bit of hard work. After all, that was the fun part about investigative journalism.

Not this time. Any delay would be costly. Option number two was to tell Toru the truth and begged the guard not to tell Asami. That sounded more plausible, although Akihito had doubts if his guard would acquiesce to his request.

It's a long shot. Akihito bit his lip as he walked to the end of the street where Ando stood waiting next to Asami's BMW.

"Takaba sama, is everything all right?"

Shit. His emotions must be that transparent enough for Ando to notice something was amiss.

"No, nothing," Akihito mumbled and slid into the back seat of the car. "Toru, where's Asami?" he asked when his guard took the front passenger seat.

Ando looked at Toru, mildly surprised with the question. It was obvious that the photographer never asked about Asami's whereabouts unless something was wrong.

"He should be in the office, Takaba sama," Toru replied. "Is anything of the matter?"

Akihito leaned forward. "Can you find us a place where we can talk privately?"

Toru scrutinized Akihito from the rear view mirror. His master looked troubled since he walked out of the president's office. The way he dragged his feet behind him compared to the usual confident stride confirmed Toru's suspicions that something had happened.

"In that case, we'll head back –,"

"No – no," Akihito interrupted Toru. "It's urgent. I don't have time to go back to the penthouse."

"Takaba sama, there's no other place more secured than the penthouse and Sion," Ando said.

"Not Sion too," Akihito quickly protested.

"You can talk here, Takaba sama," Toru said after a brief pause. "Asami sama's car is bullet proof and swept for bugs daily. It's safe here."

Akihito leaned back. "You're right." He closed his eyes, pondering his decision again, and knew that he didn't have a choice. Opening his eyes again, he scanned Toru's face, moved to Ando's.

"I need you to help me with something, without alerting Asami," Akihito began.

"Is it related to Chief Yamaguchi?" Toru asked.

Akihito nodded, his face turned serious. Drawing a deep breath, he blurted out what happened in the president's office quickly; fearing he'd chickened out if he paused. By the time he finished, Akihito's gaze met his guards again. Ando's eyes had widened in shocked while Toru's poker face maintained.

"That bastard wants you to betray Asami sama?" Ando asked, outraged. He would have stood up and kicked something if he were outside but since he was still cramped in his driver seat, Ando merely curled his fists.

"I will not be Yamaguchi's lap dog." Akihito's hazel eyes turned fiery. "That's why I need your help, Toru."

Toru didn't even pause to think. "What are your orders, Takaba sama?"

The tensed muscles on the photographer's face loosened as his lips curved. "I need you to hack into Yamaguchi's bank accounts. Check for any inconsistencies. It's a long shot, but it'll be good if we can find anything to use against him in case Shiba Masaki refused to divulge any information regarding the murder."

"Understood, Takaba sama."

Akihito nodded. "Ando, can you tail Yamaguchi? I need to know if he has anything that I can use against him."

"What about you, Takaba sama?" Ando asked as he looked at Toru.

"I'm going to the prison," Akihito replied, checking his camera equipment.

"No," Toru interrupted. "It's dangerous going to the prison unguarded. Ando and Kanda will go with you. I will send someone to tail Yamaguchi."

Too tired to argue, Akihito merely nodded his head in agreement. He leaned back against the back seat, closed his eyes and recalculated. Asking Toru and Ando to investigate Yamaguchi may not yield any results but he hadn't any choice. He wasn't even sure if Shiba will cooperate with him. If any of the plans didn't work – NO, I have to trust my instincts. If he were wrong about this, he'd put both his brother and lover in trouble.

"Toru, do you think you can find anything from Yamaguchi?" His voice was barely audible.

"Yes," the lanky guard answered confidently. He pressed a few buttons on his phone before turning to his partner. "Ando, Kanda is at The Fixer. Pick him up there."

"Where are you going, Toru san?"

Toru opened the door. "I'll head back to the penthouse on my own. It'll save all of us time," he said as he stepped out of the vehicle. Before closing the door, Toru poked his head back in. "Takaba sama, I won't fail you."

Akihito could only nod as he watched the lanky guard fixed his coat before disappearing into the streets.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Toru did not head back to the penthouse as promised. Instead, he took a detour and walked into Sion headquarters where he knew Asami was in.

Toru had good instincts and smelled trouble the minute Takeda requested Akihito to go into the president's office alone. It wasn't like Takeda to avert his gaze when talking to Akihito or Toru. It wasn't like the editor-in-chief to behave or speak so awkwardly in front of him. In fact, Toru had never seen Takeda behaving so fidgety.

The guard resisted the urge to eavesdrop, reassuring himself that so as long as Akihito was safe, it'd be all right. And he was wrong. When the photographer emerged from the elevator, his pale face suggested that something terribly had gone wrong in the office. Initially, Toru thought Akihito was removed from an assignment but it didn't look right. Rather than looking dejected, his master looked worried.

The boy tried to lie but Toru knew better. He had already memorized his master's every quirks. At first, Toru worried if he could obtain the information from Akihito, seeing that the photographer could be very secretive if he wanted to. But it certainly looked like Akihito was more than willing to spill the beans.

He expected something like that would happen one day. Didn't Suoh forebode this weeks ago?

As Toru swiped his special pass to activate the private elevator, he pondered his decision again. Akihito pleaded, asking him not to tell Asami but Toru knew better. It was too dangerous to carry out missions like this without the boss's knowledge. If anything happens to Akihito, Toru didn't think he'd have the guts to face Asami.

Remember that Asami sama is your boss. Kirishima's advice rang in his ears, reminding once again, that he serves Asami Ryuichi.

The elevator doors slid open gracefully and Toru hastened his steps to Asami's office. He was greeted by Suoh in front of Asami's office.

"Toru, what are you doing here?" Suoh asked, surprised.

"Long story, Suoh san. Is Asami sama in?"

Suoh nodded. "Kirishima is helping the boss to dress his wounds. He asked not to be disturbed."

Toru looked at the closed door before checking his wrist watch.

"Does this concern the young boss?" Suoh asked when he saw how worried Toru looked.

The lanky guard could only nod.

"Go right in," Suoh said as he stepped aside to allow Toru to pass.

Asami Ryuichi sat in one of the couches in the sitting area. Stripped down to his dress pants, he sat still as Kirishima expertly applied a fresh bandage on the gun-shot wounds. The golden eyes gazed up at Toru the minute he entered with Suoh. There was a flicker of surprise when he saw Toru but they quickly turned lethal.

With or without clothes, Asami Ryuichi is a dangerous man.

"Toru, where is Akihito?"

Toru bowed. "Asami sama, Takaba sama is currently with Kanda and Ando. They're on the way to the prison."

The infamous brows rose questioningly. "It's unlike you to abandon your duties, Toru."

"I apologize, sir." Toru bowed, lower this time. "But there is something of grave importance I must speak with you."

Asami waved his hand as soon as Kirishima finished his nurse duties. The secretary placed the emesis basin filled with bloody gauze on the table and proceeded to help his boss to dress.

"Does this concern Akihito?" Asami asked as he slipped on his white shirt. On purpose, he allowed the shirt untucked and took his seat again.

The lanky guard nodded his head. Standing up straight, he clasped his hands behind his back and reported based on what Akihito had told him. Halfway through the report, Toru noticed Asami's muscles tensed and his golden eyes narrowed; a symbol that he was very displeased. Any normal person would have cowered with fear by then but thankfully, Toru had enough guts to continue his report.

There was a pin drop silence after Toru ended his report. Both Suoh and Kirisima stood still, trying to decipher the information their colleague had just shared. Asami himself remained silent as he stared at the emesis basin on the table, as though as he was in deep thoughts.

"So –," Asami leaned forward to take his whisky glass, downed the strong alcohol before looking up at Toru. "—in a nutshell, Akihito was blackmailed into betraying me or risked seeing his brother's career ending."

"Yes, sir."

Asami's subordinates flinched when the whisky glass on his hands shattered in the yakuza's hands. Brushing off the remaining shards to the carpet flooring Asami stood up and slid his hands into his pockets.

"And how did Akihito react to this, Toru?" Asami walked to the bar and poured himself another drink. "I already know that Akihito decided not to give in to Yamaguchi's demands but –," he paused, taking a sip of the brandy before continuing, "—based on your observation, what was his reaction?"

Hands still clasped behind, Toru exchanged glances with Kirishima and Suoh. A wrong answer could damn well placed all of them into trouble, Akihito included. But Toru wasn't about to lie.

"Asami sama, there wasn't even a moment that Takaba sama hesitated in his decision. He refuses to admit defeat and desperately wants to save both, even if it means of sacrificing himself."

Pleased with the answer, the crime lord smirked. He expected no less from his lover. Asami had no doubts that Akihito wouldn't betray him, considering the boy clearly demonstrated his loyalty when he protected him against the gunmen. But he told himself that when it came to family, it could change, especially when he knows how much the boy valued his family members.

As usual, Akihito didn't disappoint. Knowing the photographer's obstinacy, he wouldn't approach him for help. He always said he could damn well solve his own mess.

The usual Asami would allow Akihito free reign but not this time. The bastard Yamaguchi had the nerve to cross boundaries and pick a fight with him, so why shouldn't he join in?

"Asami sama, what would you like us to do?" Kirishima asked.

"Should I haul him in, Asami sama?" Suoh interjected.

Asami's lips curved. "No, leave Yamaguchi to Akihito."

"But Asami sama, you know very well that Takaba sama isn't Yamaguchi's league. That's why Toru came to us."

Suoh stepped nearer. "Kirishima is right, sir. Yamaguchi has too many tricks up his sleeve and –" he stopped when Asami walked to his table and slid into his seat gracefully.

"It's true Akihito isn't Yamaguchi's match—" Asami agreed, his thin lips curved again. "—but we can always create the opportunity for him."

Kirishima moved next to the crime lord. "Sir, do you mean we help Takaba sama discreetly?"

He'd hate it, Asami thought if Akihito knew what he was about to do. If it were up to him, he'd barge into Yamaguchi's house and do his worse to the police chief's family. But Asami understood Akihito's desire to protect the people he desperately held close to him.

And as screwed as it might sound, the sadistic part of Asami also wanted to see the lengths Akihito would do for his sake.

"Kirishima, assist Toru in Yamaguchi's accounts and files. Try all his deleted files; he should have some worthy secrets that Akihito can use."

"Understood," both guards said simultaneously.

"Suoh, get a few men to follow Yamaguchi and his family around. I want their daily schedules."

"Sir, I understand we need to follow Yamaguchi but his family?"

Asami's lips curved as he relaxed in his seat. "That's for plan B."

As his subordinates took their leave, Asami took a blue folder from his table and flipped it open. His mind wasn't on the reports; rather he was thinking creative way to use Yamaguchi's wife to blackmail the bastard if he dared to touch Akihito—and that included killing her and selling her organs to the black market. Or maybe he could sell her to the brothels.

He wondered how much the wife of a top gun in the police force would fetch in the red light district.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito was glad that he had Ando and Kanda with him during the prison visit. Nestled in the outskirts of Tokyo, the building resembled a cross. Ironic that it looked like a symbol of hope but it actually housed thousands of prisoners, some on death row.

It was Akihito's first time visiting anyone in a prison. He took in the surroundings; noticed sky high fences with barb wires surrounded the prison camp. There were watch towers at every corner with armed policemen on duty, making it impossible to escape.

After filling in forms, surrendering their personal items and subjected to almost mortifying body searches, they were finally showed to the waiting room. Akihito thanked his lucky stars that Ando and Kanda were smart enough to leave their loaded guns in the bullet proof car or they'd be hauled to the police station for firearm possession.

It felt like an eternity waiting for his guest and after nearly a 25-minute wait, the photographer was losing hope that Shiba Masaki was ever going to appear. Beside him, Kanda looked nervous, as if he was insecure without his gun. Ando felt more at ease since he mentioned that it wasn't his first time visiting someone in the prison.

Akihito checked his wrist watch; the same one Asami had given him on his birthday. Another ten minutes had passed and still no sign of Shiba Masaki.

Fifteen minutes, he promised himself. Fifteen minutes and if Shiba Masaki hadn't showed up by then, Akihito figured that he'd head back to the penthouse to think of plan B.

The heavy sounds of chains dragging along the hallway caught Akihito's attention immediately. Eyes locked at the door, he waited anxiously until the clanking sound stopped right in front of his room. The door unlocked, and a man with bright orange jumpsuit walked in.

Shiba Masaki looked different from his police file photo. His eyes were sunken, evidence of stress and lack of sleep. His black hair, despite short, was thick and uncombed. The charismatic look, the determined deep set eyes Akihito saw in his photo had gone, leaving a man looked impossible haggard and old for a thirty seven year old man.

"Shiba san," Akihito stood up and bowed slightly. "Thank you for seeing me."

The police officer removed the cuffs and gestured him to seat. Ando walked over, shook hands with the guard on duty and exchanged a short conversation with him. Akihito noticed Ando slipped the guard two ten thousand notes discreetly and the guard went out in pretense of checking his schedule, offering Akihito privacy in the room.

Shiba scratched the stubs on his chin and offered Akihito an annoyed look. "It's impossible not to when you identified yourself as Asami Ryuichi's acquaintance on the visitor name column."

Akihito scratched his head nervously. "Sorry," he murmured.

"So, what do you want?"

Akihito leaned forward. "Tell me more about Nanami."

Shiba raised an eyebrow. "What is there to talk about Nanami? She's dead long ago and –," he halted when he saw digging out his note book. "You piece of shit, you came for the story so you can sell it to the media later?" He slammed his fist on the table, standing up. "Well, guess what? Fuck you; I'm not giving shit to you."

Ando who was seating next to Akihito, immediately stood up. Like Toru, he wouldn't tolerate insolence to his master. Akihito reacted by placing a hand on Ando's arm, gripping it firmly and the guard sat again.

Akihito stood up. "Shiba san, I'm not selling your story. I need your help."

"You need my help to sell your story, right? You bastard! As if Yamaguchi hadn't ruined my life enough, you want to slander me, accusing me of a crime I didn't commit? Go to hell!" Shiba cursed, turning to walk away.

"Shiba san!" Akihito stood up but Shiba Masaki was already walking towards the door. Left without a choice, Akihito knelt. "Please believe me, Shiba san," he pleaded desperately. "I'm not looking for a quick way to make some money. I need your help."

That had Shiba's attention. He turned back, slightly taken aback. Reluctantly, he sat again.

"Takaba sama, please don't be on your knees. Asami sama wouldn't approve," Ando said as he helped his master up.

Ignoring Ando's remarks, the photographer once again took his seat opposite Shiba.

"So, what's the story with Yamaguchi?" Shiba asked.

"Long story cut short. He blackmailed me but I'm not giving in so I have to dig up as much dirt as I can about him to bring him down."

Shiba actually laughed. "You got some balls, kid. If it was that easy, I wouldn't be here."

"Either I give in or die trying," Akihito insisted and watched the expression on Shima changed.

"You think I hadn't done it before? Yamaguchi had too many connections –" he said before looking around. When he was satisfied no one was eavesdropping, he continued, "That bastard Yamaguchi was fucking Nanami and when she got pregnant with his child, he tried to break things off with her. It wasn't successful and Nanami actually threatened to go public with the pregnancy."

Akihito listened quietly, not wanting to interrupt in case Shiba decided not to talk. He nodded his head as a gesture that he was listening.

"I was serving under Yamaguchi then. He asked me to meet him at an abandoned factory one night. Not suspecting anything, I went."

"What was in there?" Akihito whispered.

"Nanami's dead body," Shima's said, his eyes flashed. "The cold bastard actually murdered her and the unborn child."

Akihito covered his mouth with a hand.

"I didn't want to help but Yamaguchi threatened to kick me out of the force. I was in debts and I needed the money so I did as I was told but that bastard turned me into a sacrificial lamb." Shiba gritted his teeth, his fists curled. "When the body was found, Yamaguchi headed the investigation and conveniently booked me for Murder One."

Shiba's dark greyish eyes turned hard as he met Akihito. "I admit I was foolish enough to succumb to Yamaguchi's demands but I am no murderer. I disposed the body but was sentenced to life imprisonment without parole while the mother fucker walks free."

Akihito leaned forward. "Then, help me. Yamaguchi is threatening me and I aimed to bring him down. If you can become the witness, we can reopen the case and –,"

"—who the hell are you kidding? Do you even know what you're saying? If it were that simple, his ass would be here right now," Shiba snapped, resting his back on the chair. "Are you even capable in the first place? You're not even a lawyer."

"No, but I can get someone to do it," Akihito said, automatically thought of Kuroda, the powerful district attorney who helped Asami.

This time Shima stood up. "You're shitting me? You want me to help you while I sit here and rot till the day I die?"

Akihito stood up, met his fiery eyes at Shiba's heated ones. "If you become the witness, I can get someone to reopen the case. You'll serve some time in prison for abetting the crime, but you won't do life."

"Do you even have the power to get someone to do that? We're going against the top guns of the police department."

Akihito slammed his hands on the table, leaned forward. "I can."

Shiba looked stunned for a moment. Scratching his unshaved chin, he looked at Akihito again. "I—I'm not sure. Even if I were a free man, I can't go anywhere. My parents disowned me, my friends shunned me and no one would hire an ex-convict. I'll end up jumping to my death from Tokyo Tower. If you ask me, it's better to stay in here."

Shiba's voice was in so much of pain that Akihito felt sorry for the man. "Please trust me. I can help you. If you're out, I'll help you to get a job."

It was bold of Akihito to make a declaration like that even though it was way beyond his means to do so but he wasn't about to let Yamaguchi get off the hook like that.

He would have to convince Asami to help him and frankly, he wasn't even sure if the crime lord would agree. Akihito pushed that thought away and focused on the man in front of him. He'd worry about convincing Asami later. Right now, it was more important getting Shiba's attention.

"All right, I'll do it," he said after a long awkward pause.

"Really?"

The man gave an uncertain smile. "I'm already doomed to serve here until I die anyway. I might as well try my luck."

It took them another hour discussing details and by the time they were done, Akihito felt the chances of him finding incriminating evidence of Yamaguchi were slim. He needed time and Toru's hacking skills to comb through deleted texts and mails from the police chief. It was possible but with a limited time window, Akihito began to wonder if he really stood a chance.

No, I can't give up now; Akihito thought when he slid into the back seat of Asami's luxurious BMW.

Either give up or die trying, right?

He needed to talk to Asami. A.S.A.P.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The first thing that Asami noticed when he reached home that evening was the smell of miso soup and grilled mackerel fish in the kitchen. Asami had been expecting this, knowing how much things were currently weighing on his lover's mind at the moment.

Ando's reports about Akihito's confrontation with Shiba had been surprising to say the least. He wasn't happy that his lover went down on his knees but he had a weird sense of satisfaction knowing that Akihito was doing it for his sake.

He walked to the kitchen, leaned a shoulder against the refrigerator. His lover, still clad in his working clothes, had an apron around him as he stirred the miso soup with a wooden ladle.

"Akihito," he called and watched the photographer dropped the ladle.

"Asami, you're early today!"

Too nervous, no swearing, no sulking, Asami noted when Akihito picked the ladle up. The last time he saw Akihito like this was when Ishida Atsuki blackmailed him into going undercover at Club Ageha. Ishida was last reported residing in Okinawa with two forefingers missing.

Asami pulled Akihito to him, nudged the photographer's chin up. "Why are you so fidgety?" he asked despite knowing the answer.

"Nothing," his lover lied, pushing his hands away. "I'm just tired after a long day."

Akihito had never been good at lying. His eyes would always avert to the side, his body rigid as he made attempts to hide his guilt.

"What are you hiding?" Asami asked on purpose but received no answer. Pretended that he knew nothing, the crime lord asked again, "What happened today?"

When again silence greeted him, he yanked the photographer to him and crushed their mouths together. "You can choose to tell me or I will ask Toru myself."

Akihito pushed him away. "All right, you bastard! I was asked by the president to dig on some big shot from the police. I'm just worried because it's not an easy job."

Close but not quite the truth, Asami noted as he watched his lover's guilt ridden face. Playing the part of a clueless lover, the crime lord nudged his lover's chin up, forcing the boy to look at him. "Is that why you went to the prison today?"

Shocked, Akihito grabbed Asami's arm. "Did Toru tell you this?"

"Ando did but he didn't mention why you were there."

Relieved, Akihito released Asami's arm. "Takeda told me some dirt about Yamaguchi Issei and how he framed one of his subordinates for murder so I went there to see if I can dig further."

Closer to the truth, Asami noted but still his lover wouldn't spill about the blackmail. He knew if he continued pushing, the photographer would eventually spill but he wasn't about to do that.

Akihito can have the honors and satisfaction of bringing Yamaguchi down. Once Yamaguchi is in jail, he'll be crucified. Asami curved a thin, dark smile.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Damn it, Asami is too sharp. Akihito nearly cursed aloud when he was being cornered. Added that Toru and Ando were under orders to report his whereabouts, hiding the secret wasn't going to be easy. So far, he was convinced that Asami hadn't known the truth. His lover wouldn't have let him go that easily if he suspected anything.

The only problem Akihito had was to ask Asami for help. There was no way Akihito could get Kuroda to help him without alerting Asami. He couldn't bring himself telling Asami about the blackmail, since he couldn't be sure how the yakuza would react. That left Akihito with only one option.

"Uhm – Asami?" Akihito turned his back to him, switching off the electric stove in the process. "I need your help."

Still leaning his side against the refrigerator, Asami cocked an eyebrow. "What do you need?"

"Do you suppose you can ask Kuroda sensei for help?"

"Depends." The crime lord opened the refrigerator to take out a can of imported beer. "What do you need Shinji to do?"

Akihito almost forgot that Asami and Kuroda were on first name basis. He never really figured out their relationship and since he wasn't the type who'd pry into Asami's affairs, he didn't ask either.

"Ando told you that I've visited a man called Shiba Masaki right? I'm doing some digging on Yamaguchi Issei. The bastard killed Nanami, blackmailed Shiba into disposing the body and later framed him for murder. Shiba is currently doing life behind bars for a crime he didn't commit. Toru is helping me to dig information about Yamaguchi but I need Shiba as witness. I promised that I'd help him to reopen the case if he becomes the prosecution witness."

That was by far, the closest to the truth. Given a choice, he would have hidden everything from Asami but he needed the older man's help. A mere photographer like him couldn't do anything to an influential man like Yamaguchi. Only Asami had such connections and power.

Akihito removed his apron and followed his lover to the living room. "Besides Kuroda sensei, I don't know anyone who can reopen a murder case."

"Reopening a case is a lot of work. Shinji need months to review the case and –,"

"—No!" Akihito interrupted. "I don't have months. Can he do it in 48 hours?"

Asami took a gulp of the potent beer, his eyes zeroed on a nervous Akihito. "Why are you so desperate, Akihito?"

"I – I – I have a deadline. And if I don't get the story done by then, I might lose my job."

It was somewhat the truth, Akihito thought as he stared at the carpeted floor guiltily.

"Come here."

Asami's voice was soft, commanding; and Akihito found himself obeying to his lover's request. He sat on the older man's lap, knowing that the act pleases the perverted bastard.

"For you to sit voluntarily on my lap, the story must mean a great deal."

"My – my job is on the line here. I don't want to lose it," he mumbled.

Asami responded by nudging Akihito's chin up. "I'll get Shinji to start on it."

The hazel eyes brightened. "Really?"

"I'll put it on your tab, Akihito."

Akihito's face turned sour. If only Asami knew that he was going through all these shit to save his ass. "You really are a businessman through and through, aren't you? You don't do things for free."

The thin lips curved. "That's how I make money. And you'll find that my services do not come cheap," Asami said, sliding his hands inside Akihito's shirt.

"Asami!" the photographer hissed. "I have work to do!"

Asami pulled the boy to him, crushing their mouths together. "Do it later." Picking Akihito up, he strode to the master bedroom and proceeded to mess him up.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

It wasn't the cold that woke Akihito up in the wee hours of the night. Usually, he'd be dead to the world after two rounds of lovemaking under his lover's mastery skills but not this night. He jolted awake after dreaming that his brother and lover were both arrested by Yamaguchi.

Alarmed, he checked the digital watch rested next to the bedside table.

0320 hours.

Relieved, Akihito turned to his side and noticed Asami wasn't in bed. No wonder the bed felt cold, he thought as he swung his legs down to get off the bed. He padded to the living room, found Asami in his night robe, smoking silently as he read some reports.

The golden turned, staring at Akihito before resuming his task.

"Why are you up?"

Akihito took his seat next to his lover. "That should be my line."

Asami placed the papers aside. Extinguishing his cigarette, he pulled Akihito nearer, tracing his jawline. "Perhaps, I didn't satisfy you enough earlier, which is why you're awake now?"

Being reminded of their sexual activities always embarrasses Akihito. Cheeks turned crimson, he brushed Asami's hands away. "Don't get full of yourself, bastard. My mind was occupied with something else."

And that was the truth. After his visit at the prison, he couldn't get Shiba Masaki's case out of his head. To be framed and incarcerated for the rest of his life for something he didn't do, he couldn't imagine how it must have felt.

Akihito promised Shiba to get him a job if he gets out but truthfully, he didn't know how without seeking Asami's help.

"What's bothering you?"

The photographer detached himself from his lover and sat seiza style on the couch, facing Asami. "A – sami, I have a favor to ask."

Since he hadn't done this in a while, the formality must have caused the crime lord to arch his eyebrow in surprise.

"Shiba Masaki," Akihito began poorly. "I promised him that I'd get him a job if he gets release from the prison. Of – of course, that depends if Kuroda sensei manages to reopen his case."

"Why would you do so much for him?"

"I – I made the promise so he'd help me in Yamaguchi's case. Besides," Akihito looked straight at his lover's golden gaze. "—I felt sorry for him and I'd give anything to see Yamaguchi rot in prison."

Asami seemed to be satisfied with his explanation. "Sit on my lap and I'll consider," he said, patting his lap.

"Again?" Akihito mumbled but climbed on his lover's lap anyway. "So, does that mean that you'll help?" he asked hopefully.

"For services rendered," the yakuza said smoothly as he fondled Akihito's butt.

Since it excites him, Akihito didn't protest. "You're really a pervert, Asami."

"And five days accompanying me to work," Asami added.

"Why the hell do you want me to go with you – " Akihito asked, baffled for a moment before realization sink in. "You just want me to play secretarial sex with you in Sion."

"Your suggestion will be taken into consideration, Akihito."

Akihito eyed his lover. "One day."

"Four."

"Two."

"Three," Asami countered.

Akihito shook his head. "You're out of your mind."

The crime lord smirked. "Considering how much you've asked of me, three days is nothing. Take it and we have a deal."

And that was the truth. Knowing that he'd never win against his cunning lover, Akihito folded his hands across his chest. "Fine, we have a deal."

"Good," Asami said smoothly, carrying Akihito inside the master bedroom. Dumping Akihito to bed, he hovered above him. "You've several successful chains of businesses on your own, Akihito. I fail to understand why you need to come to me for help. You can hire Shiba without asking me."

That didn't occur to Akihito. Shit, he had been duped! Placing his palms on Asami's chest, he attempted to push him away. "Bastard, you could have told me! In that case, the deal's –"

"—But," Asami interrupted, his eyes gleamed. "— you knew what I'd ask from you if you wanted a favor and yet you came voluntarily. I cannot imagine anything other than an invitation to be taken. Perhaps you're really a masochist, Akihito."

"You sadistic nnn –,"

Akihito's curses were cut short when Asami covered Akihito's mouth with his.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The first thing Akihito realized when he woke up later was the side where Asami slept was empty and what was left on it was a thick blue folder.

Realizing what it might be, Akihito grabbed the folder excitedly, flipped it open. He scanned through the documents and his lips spread.

It was an official request by Kuroda Shinji to have the case of Shiba Masaki reopened, claiming inconsistency with the investigation and tampered evidence among other cited reasons.

Akihito jumped out of the bed, got ready in a record breaking time and strode of out the bedroom. Toru and Ando were sitting in the living room, surrounded by a pile of documents. Kanda sat on the on the carpeted flooring, organizing documents.

"Takaba sama," Toru stood up and bowed.

Ando and Kanda tried to stand up from the pile of documents but Akihito waved them off. "What are you guys doing?"

"We've printed out a lot of documents from Yamaguchi Issei's deleted emails."

Excited, Akihito sat down. "Are these proof?" He grabbed a piece of paper and read. "Wait, does Asami know about this?"

Toru nodded. "Yes, Asami sama ordered me and Kirishima san to hack into Yamaguchi's deleted records."

Ignoring the pile of documents, Akihito grabbed Toru's arm. "Did you tell Asami about the blackmail?"

Akihito's gaze was fixed on Toru's and didn't notice the guilty look on Ando and Kanda.

"No, Takaba sama. Asami sama only knew that you were investigating Yamaguchi Issei and Shiba Masaki. He was not informed of the blackmail," Toru answered confidently, his face revealed nothing.

Akihito sat back, relieved.

"Takaba sama, why didn't you want Asami sama to know?" Kanda asked.

The photographer shrugged his shoulders. "It's my problem. I don't want to drag him into this. Already, I'm asking him to ask Kuroda sensei to reopen Shiba Masaki's case."

Toru continued to reorganize the documents. "Asami sama ordered us to compile these for Kuroda sensei. These will be produced as evidence in court against Yamaguchi Issei."

Akihito smiled. He sensed his shoulders lighter, his head clearer. Just a little more, the nightmare will end, he mused as he watched his guards efficiently organized the documents.

He checked the time again. He had roughly twelve hours before the deadline set by Yamaguchi.

More than enough time to get these to the Internal Affairs Bureau, Akihito thought.

"Toru, can you make a copy of these?" he asked, pointing to the stack of documents. "I need to send them to the IAB of Japan."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

At fifteen to midnight, Akihito stood in front of Yamaguchi's office in Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. The documents were heavy in his backpack but Akihito didn't seem to mind the weight.

Against his wishes, Toru insisted on accompanying him, citing reasons that it would rouse Asami's suspicions if he didn't. A valid argument and since Akihito didn't have the time to argue, he allowed his guard to tag along.

Akihito knocked on the door, waited for Yamaguchi's invitation before entering. The police chief made no effort to stand up when he entered, a gesture Akihito recognized as being in position of power and control. Yamaguchi's single eyebrow arched in surprised when he recognized Toru but didn't comment any further.

"Takaba kun," he said in an irritatingly pleasant voice, "I'm sure you have brought what I wanted today?"

Ignoring Yamaguchi condescending tone, Akihito unzipped his bag pack and removed a pile of papers neatly bound by two huge bind rings before placing it on the desk.

Yamaguchi's eyes gleamed greedily, his lips spread wide as he reached out to retrieve the large pile of evidence. His fantasy of bringing down Asami Ryuichi and being promoted were dashed the minute he flipped through the first page.

And Yamaguchi's response was everything Akihito had ever imagined him to be. Rooted in his seat, Yamaguchi froze as he continued to flip the rest of the papers. Finally, when he could no longer read the rest of the evidence, he slammed the pile of report on his table.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Akihito was taken aback by the sudden outburst but Toru held him steady by placing a hand on his back.

"These are your deleted phone and email records," Toru spoke, his voice flat and expressionless. "It's a compilation of all your misdeeds including blackmail and murder of various individuals, while you were in the position of the chief of police of Tokyo."

"You abetted with Asami on this?" Yamaguchi's eyes bulged.

Sheer nerve kept Akihito steady. "No," his voice wavered a little before fury took over. Keeping his gaze fixed at the police chief, Akihito continued, "You chose the wrong person to assist you, Yamaguchi san. I never wanted to be your lap dog. If anyone's to bring Asami down, it'll be me," he said fiercely, slapping a hand on his chest to prove his point.

"You—,"

"You framed Shiba Masaki, making him the scapegoat in Nanami's murder. The case will be reopened, Yamaguchi san. And when they do, these evidence will be presented to the court," Akihito cut him off.

Yamaguchi stared at the papers as though as they were something poisonous. "How did you –?" he managed to stop himself before realizing that the question would land him in a bigger trouble.

"And you can take his seat in the prison," Akihito said flatly.

Yamaguchi yanked the drawer open and pulled out his gun. "I won't give you the chance, boy. I can kill you this instant!"

Toru pushed Akihito behind him, spreading his hands wide to protect the photographer.

"Toru!" Akihito shouted, panicked. Shit, shit. He hadn't thought of this. Since they were entering the police headquarters, Toru kept his gun with Ando, not wanting to be in trouble over security issues. Akihito tried pushing his guard away but Toru backed him up all the way to the wall, trapping the boy there.

"Toru, get out of here!" Akihito shouted.

"You can't escape, Yamaguchi san," Toru spoke, ignoring Akihito. "In fact, if I were you, I'd make an escape now before the IAB barges in here to arrest you."

As if it were on cue, the door slammed open and six policemen barged in. A man in power suit led the team, followed by Asami's undercover Inspector Mori. Akihito slipped out from Toru's back and watched in shock as the men drew out their weapon and aimed it at Yamaguchi's direction.

"Put down your gun, Captain," the man ordered.

Akihito recognized him as Takigawa, leader of the IAB squad. He had seen him a few times during assignments and from what he heard; Takigawa was an honorable man who wore command with his tough looks and sharp stares.

"I repeat, put down your gun," Takigawa said again, aiming his gun higher at Yamaguchi's forehead.

When Yamaguchi made no attempts to follow instructions, Takigawa bellowed. "I said put down your gun or I will open fire!"

Knowing he was at dead end, Yamaguchi dropped his weapon on the floor. Takigawa moved in to arrest the captain. Accepting a pair of cuffs from Mori, the leader personally handcuffed him, reading him his rights.

As the men dragged Yamaguchi out of his office, the fallen captain took one last look at Akihito.  
"Don't think you've won, Takaba Akihito. I'll get you for this," he spat.

"With the evidence we received, it'll be a long time before you can set your foot out of the prison," Takigawa said blandly before pushing the former captain out of the room.

**Xx Business as Usual xX**

Outside the building, a black limousine was parked across the street, waiting. The man seated at the back seat smoked his cigar as he waited patiently. Finally, the discreet ping sound on his phone came, signaling an incoming text.

Yamaguchi Issei has been arrested. Takaba sama is safe.

Asami's lips curved in satisfaction. Well done, he texted back.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

The damn annoying ringtone woke Akihito up at eight the next morning. Tired from the previous night, Akihito simply rolled to his side, covered his head with the warm duvet and slept on. The persistent caller rang again. Cursing, Akihito grabbed his phone and was ready to ignore when he checked the caller ID.

Akihito sat up immediately. "Takeda san?"

"Ah, Takaba? Are you awake?"

"Ye- yeah," the photographer lied.

"Good. Watanabe wants you to come in immediately."

"Shit, this can't be good."

Takeda sighed. "I don't know what happened but you better come in a.s.a.p."

As if Takeda could see him, he nodded his head. "Give me an hour," he said and ended the call.

The photographer got off the bed, picking up the discarded boxers with him. He cursed when he realized they were torn. Really, Asami had to stop destroying his underwear. Stepping into the shower, he put the shower on full blast, trying to calm him nerves.

It had something to do with Yamaguchi, Akihito was sure of it. He was glad Asami had gone out; he wasn't ready to share that he was fired from his job.

He was still upset about his job. Who wouldn't? But Akihito reminded himself that the job meant nothing if he could save both his brother and Asami. Looking for a job is going to be difficult, especially if the bastard Watanabe were to make things difficult for him.

Truthfully, Akihito didn't feel like facing Watanabe again. But he knew it wasn't like him to run away from problems, so he spent the next five minutes finding courage, reassuring himself that it'd be okay before stepping out from the shower.

He was steadier by the time he reached Mainichi Shimbun. Takeda was already waiting for him. He congratulated Akihito of Yamaguchi's arrest and told him that the story would be out in the evening edition, front page with his byline. Takeda was playing with fire, considering he wasn't supposed to run the story in Akihito's byline since he was no longer an employee. But the editor-in-chief was adamant with his decision and reassured Akihito that he was willing to face the rap for that.

"I wonder what Watanabe wants with me now," Akihito bit his lip worriedly as he walked along the corridor to Mainichi Shimbun's president office with Takeda.

Takeda shrugged his wide shoulders. "Beats me; he called me and ordered me to bring you in."

Akihito knocked on the president's door, waited for an approval before entering. The president stood in front of his own desk, his face serious.

"Watanabe san, you want to see me?"

Watanabe cleared his throat uncomfortably as he stood up. "I heard the news about Yamaguchi."

Akihito remained silent, waiting. His eyes skimmed over his press tag on Watanabe's desk but they quickly averted elsewhere, finding it painful to be reminded of his dismissal.

"Takeda also told me that it was you who found incriminating evidence about Yamaguchi Issei, leading to his arrest last night. Is that true?"

Akihito nodded his head.

Watanabe cleared his throat uncomfortably. "After careful consideration, Mainichi Shimbun recognizes that the case and your job are completely unrelated."

Akihito's eyes widened. "What – what does that mean—?"

"I would like to offer a formal apology for the situation I put you through. Your termination is also revoked." He bowed slightly before taking a name tag on the table. "Your press tag, Takaba kun."

Akihito almost couldn't believe his eyes when he took the media tag. Grinning broadly, he turned to Takeda, intending to shake the editor's hands but the man grabbed him into a bear hug instead.

"Welcome back, Takaba." He grinned.

_**Owari** _

_**Omake- Part I** _

"Sir, Takaba sama has exited the building with Toru."

Asami looked up from the photo frame he was holding to Kirishima. The bespectacled secretary stood by the window, looking below at the streets through the semi-closed window panes. He looked at the photo frame again, scrutinizing a family portrait of four with smiling faces.

"Lovely family you have here, Watanabe san," he said uninterestedly, placing the frame back on the table.

The president of Mainichi Shimbun knelt on the plush carpet in the middle of his own room, trembling in fear as his eyes kept darting back at the gun pointed behind his head.

"Pl – please, I've done what you asked me to do."

Asami stood up from Watanabe's swivel chair, walked around the table and leaned against the edge. Watanabe breathed heavily, as though as he had just run a 100 meter dash. He kept his head low, his body shaking violently.

Enjoying himself, the crime lord made no attempts to order Suoh to keep his gun. For making Akihito go through an emotional turbulence, the punishment was far too lenient.

"Please, Asami sama. I promised I won't do anything to Takaba Akihito again. I'd make sure he gets all the top jobs and –"

"How you assign your work do not interest me," Asami interrupted and Suoh knocked Watanabe's head with his gun. The president fell to the ground but immediately went back to his kneeling position. Suoh grabbed a fist of his semi bald hair and yanked it up.

And this is how you train dogs, Asami thought as he watched the president fell from grace. "I will not interfere with your assignments but –," his voice turned cool as he watched the president arched his neck painfully. "—if you dare to dismiss Akihito, I'll make sure to pay you and your family a visit."

Asami released him and watched Watanabe sobbed. "Rina is sixteen this year?"

The information had Watanabe's eyes widened in fear. Slowly, he shook his head. "No, please don't hurt my daughter. She's innocent!"

"So is Akihito," Asami said coolly as he took the photograph from the table again. Dumping it on the floor in front of Watanabe, he removed his gun from his shoulder holster. He checked the condition of the gun and when he was satisfied, he aimed at the photo.

"Consider this as a warning, Watanabe—" Asami shot a single bullet at the photograph. The silencer he added on his gun muffled the loud gun-shot sound but Watanabe jumped nonetheless. "—because the next time, you won't be so lucky."

"I will do whatever you say, please don't hurt my family," the president pleaded, his head on the plush carpet.

"I won't, as long as you don't overstep your boundaries," he replied coolly. Asami kept his gun, ordering Suoh to do the same. He fixed his coat, put on his gloves and taking one last satisfying look at Watanabe, he left the room.

"Kirishima, anything on my schedule later?"

The secretary pushed his spectacles up. "Yes, sir. One meeting at three and you're clear for the day."

Asami nodded. "Get Toru to update Akihito's schedule for me."

Kirishima bowed. "Certainly, Asami sama."

A very satisfying day; Asami thought as he slid into the back seat of the limousine. It would have been better if he could shove his gun into Yamaguchi or Watanabe's mouth but he supposed this wasn't so bad either.

The beep signaled an incoming text from Toru. He checked the guard's brief report, his lips curved. His lover was reported to be in a very celebratory mood and was even stopping by Marukoshi for some beer.

He couldn't wait to get back and fuck Akihito.

_**Xx Business as Usual – Omake xX** _

_**Omake Part II** _

"Asami! No more!" Akihito panted, raising his hands to push his lover away.

Hovering above Akihito, the crime lord simply caged the boy's slender wrist above his head and continued thrusting.

"I thought you said you wanted to thank me?" He drawled and watched his lover went crazy when he filled him to the brim.

"Nnn—ah! I – I bought you sushi, you bastard!"

"The expensive sushi set you ordered using my credit card? That's hardly a thank you gift, Akihito," Asami said, releasing the boy's hands before pulling his cock out of Akihito.

The boy protested at the loss. Asami smirked. He didn't touch Akihito on purpose, so the boy hadn't climax, not even once. He was hot and heavy with the need to come and when he tried to touch himself, Asami slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch yourself," he ordered and turned to the bedside table where he kept his leather cuffs.

"No," Akihito protested weakly when Asami flipped him to his stomach and began to chain his wrists to his ankles. Asami teased Akihito's cock, circling his hands around the organ and giving it a few hard pumps before tying it with his tie. He'd love to put a cock ring but since they were in the bondage room, he substituted with his favorite tie.

"Ryuichi!" Akihito moaned in a ragged, aroused voice.

Asami climbed on the bed and taking one last satisfied look at his lover. Akihito's wrists were bound to his ankle on either sides, his face on the bed with his ass high in midair. He favored Akihito in this position, knowing that he had exerted complete control over his lover.

Asami spread his lover's butt cheeks, revealing the twitching hole. It was still moist so Asami didn't bother applying any lubricant. Positioning himself, he thrust home.

The boy screamed in pleasure, fisted his bound hands as he continued to receive Asami thrust for thrust.

"And this –," Asami said, moving faster, "—is an appropriate thank you gift."

Sliding his hands to the front, Asami released the tie that bound his lover's cock. He traced his fingers on the crown, teasing the head before closing his hands around the organ, pumping it.

"You – ah – bastard!"

The crime lord did not respond. He continued destroying Akihito with his skilful fingers and when the boy finally came screaming, he milked it until the last drop. Akihito would have slumped on the bed but since he was still tied, he remained in the same position.

Asami took him hard and fast then, filling his lover to the core. It wasn't before long that he felt his organ twitched against the inner walls of Akihito's ass and came hard inside the boy.

They took a quiet moment to savor the climax before Akihito finally whispered, "Bastard, if you're done, release me. I want to eat that sushi."

**_Xx Business as Usual – Omake xX_ **

**_Omake Part III_ **

For the second time in three days, Shima Masaki had visitors. He initially thought it was Takaba Akihito but the warden crudely informed him that his visitor was a man Kuroda Shinji. He went, only because he was rather curious.

He hadn't expected anything from Takaba Akihito. He helped the young man simply because he knew he had nothing to lose. Despite that, he knew that a small time reporter couldn't change anything. Asami Ryuichi's acquaintance or not, it didn't sound plausible.

He dragged his feet to the visiting room, not really looking forward to seeing his guest. As the door opened, he walked in and noticed that there were three men in the room. Two were sitting while another bespectacled man stood behind them.

Shiba recognized them almost immediately.

"Asami Ryuichi," he whispered.

The other man stood up. "I'm district attorney Kuroda Shinji. I'm here as your legal representative to reopen the murder case of Nanami."

Feeling weak, Shiba sat down. "What—what do you mean?"

Kuroda pushed a file across the table. Inside, it contained legal documents of the case as well as a newspaper clipping. "This was yesterday's front page newspaper."

The image of Yamaguchi in police handcuffs had Shiba's eyes widened in shock. "The photographer, he did it," he said in almost disbelief.

"As part of Takaba Akihito's request to Asami Ryuichi, I will review your case file. I believe we have a strong case here and if everything runs smoothly, you'll be out in no time."

Shiba covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Asami.

"Takaba kept his promise," Asami said and looked at Kirishima. The secretary immediately produced a name card, sliding it across to Shiba. "Once you're out, contact this number. Kirishima will arrange a job for you."

Overcome by happiness and relief, Shiba finally broke down and wept.

_**Xx Business as Usual - OWARI- xX** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd like to take a moment to thank all my readers for your continuous support and love. You stuck with me during my toughest times, you consoled me when I was down and above all, you understood that I would not be able to update as frequently as before. I cannot ask for anything more. Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu!
> 
> A/N 2: There are more Omakes in this chapter compared to the rest. It's my way of apologizing for the late updates. (looks away guiltily)
> 
> Thank you so much for your reviews! I know some of you leave multiple reviews for my chapters, prompting me to update and I am very grateful for that. That actually motivated me to write faster!
> 
> To: akishima_naruren, rikacatchip, darkangel265, riszang, Yaoifav456, MizzBee, Kouhaku10, Ryuakilover, gacktfan2, Kinoshita1227, msdids, Vykki_Q, LadyOfTheMist27, LilyStarling, Anggur, Wraven881, lovefinder, missekatte, Delmire, hikaru_itsuko, JPL, misha, Amelita, Reyn, mystic, AimAlegna_13, Jambee, sexyfantasy, jcricket, Thyrana, dee168, soushi27, Lucifiric, fanfic3112, sesshouchan, jamai, LunarDragon, serenyty82, misha, choiwonkyu, Sarin888, send_doh, Ticketytwo, Antiquesdoll, TingeOfSadness, Kasumi Akiyama, xkonayukix, Norly M. and Pompom4u – Thank you!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the tortoise-pace updates. I initially planned to update in mid-February but I was caught up with the Chinese New Year preparations. Immediately after, I traveled to Hokkaido, Japan with my family.
> 
> And Hokkaido was absolutely breathtaking! The most exciting thing about this trip –I BOUGHT the FINDER SERIES mangas! (dances around) I only managed to get six books so I'll make sure to get the remaining books when I travel to Tokyo in May. They're in Japanese but thankfully there is furigana so I can somehow read them.
> 
> Beta-ed: RIveReinStyx. We proofed this chapter twice and tried eliminating as many errors as possible.
> 
> Disclaimer: Original story and characters are copyrights of Yamane Ayano. No profit is made from writing this fan fiction.
> 
> Warnings: Lemons, PWP

 

_**Xx Business as Usual – Chapter 32 xX** _

They were back at the glitzy phone store in Ginza again. Akihito couldn't comprehend Asami's desire in replacing his phone. Sure, the one Asami was using had blood stains and slight defects when he dropped it during the assassination attempt at Osaka but it was still functional and to change the entire phone based on those reasons alone were complete waste of money. Especially when he knew how much Asami's phone cost.

He hated playing chaperone in Asami's shopping trip but the older man reminded him about the promise he made a few nights earlier. Akihito had reluctantly agreed to accompany Asami to work for three days in exchange for his help to get Kuroda sensei to reopen the case for Shiba Masaki.

_If only Asami knew it was all for him,_ Akihito sulked as he toured around the store. He had to admit, Yamaguchi's case played a huge part in his career too. Takeda had insisted Akihito to do a write up on Yamaguchi's arrest and since it was an exclusive, Mainichi Shimbun broke its sales record set previously when they reported on Japan winning the baseball championship. That secured another fat paycheck that could last him for at least six weeks.

Akihito ran his fingers on a phone with Hello Kitty casing. The red ribbon on the mouth-less cat had been adorned with the brightest red gems he had ever seen.

"Are these real?" Akihito asked the lady in a suit that reminded him of the All Nippon Airway stewardesses.

The lady took the phone with her gloved hands and placed it on Akihito's palm. "Yes, Takaba sama. These are old Burmese rubies – flawless and highly sought after. Are you interested in this?"

Akihito quickly shook his head and returned the phone to the lady. He walked to the middle of the room where Asami was seated with the manager in the comfortable sitting area.

For a store who only sells overpriced phone, the store boasted a lot of space. Added that the manager had the store closed for Asami's personal shopping pleasure, it looked even larger.

Toru stood behind Asami as the crime lord viewed the selection of phones. Ando and Kanda stood by the door while Makoto waited in the limousine parked conspicuously at the entrance.

"Asami sama, the casing for this phone is made of solid gold with black African oak wood at the back panel. Please try it." The manager placed the phone in front of Asami.

Hardly understanding a word, Akihito took his seat next to Asami and sipped his tea. He thought the phone looked tacky but it wasn't his place to comment on Asami's preference so he remained silent. Besides, the faster Asami finishes, the sooner he can get out of the place. High class boutiques weren't his cup of tea.

"Akihito, what do you think?"

The photographer placed the dainty cup on the table and looked at the square device. "I don't know. It's yours, right? Pick something you like," he answered indifferently.

"I'd like to hear your opinion."

Akihito glanced sideways at his lover. "Really?"

Asami merely waved his hand, urging him to continue.

"The gold is –," he stopped himself. He wanted to say ugly but it was hard to be blunt when the manager's hopeful face was looking at him. He cleared his throat. "—the gold isn't suitable for you."

The crime lord smirked at the photographer before focusing his attention on the manager. "You heard Akihito, Tanabe san."

Tanabe looked so disappointed that Akihito felt sorry for the man. He excused himself with promises that he'd bring in another selection.

"Asami, that's just my opinion. You can buy it if you like it," Akihito said when the man disappeared into the back.

"I didn't like the selection either; too gaudy and distasteful."

Akihito almost forgot that Asami was a man with good taste and sense. He might own expensive items but it didn't mean that he'd buy something just because they were exclusive.

"By the way, where're Kirishima and Suoh? I haven't seen them since last night."

Asami leaned back against the sofa. "Sion."

Akihito glanced at his black suit and blue striped tie. He never liked formal clothes but Kirishima insisted that he should be more presentable while accompanying the boss to work. Asami himself wore his usual three piece suit with a dark maroon tie. Hair combed back, the crime lord looked like he was going for dinner instead of work. Then again, that was Asami's usual work attire.

"It's rare to see you without them," Akihito commented.

"They have work," the yakuza said simply.

"They have your work to do," Akihito corrected his lover. "Your subordinates are working hard and you're sitting here shopping."

Asami nudged Akihito's chin up. "That's why I'm the boss, Akihito."

"Cut –cut it out!" Akihito hissed, pushing Asami away. He looked around and was relieved that no one, aside from Toru, was close enough to witness their public display of affection.

The manager came back with the lady who served Akihito a moment ago. She brought in a tray with at least six different models and placed it on the table.

"Asami sama, these are some other collections that might suit your taste," the manager bowed before proceeding to single out two phones from the batch. He placed them in front of Asami.

Akihito listened as Manager Tanabe tried his hardest to explain the mechanics of the phone. The maker of the phone was exactly the same as the one he was using at the moment. He had to admit the phone looked sleek, edgy and it was something Asami would use.

"Asami sama, this phone has a twin," Tanabe said as he presented the other phone. "Both had diamonds on the home button and logo. The diamond on the white phone has no hue while the one of the black phone is dark grayish blue. Both are exclusively made and sold in pair."

Feeling that Asami might need a while to decide, he took his phone out and browsed through Mainichi Shimbun's website for any interesting stories.

Asami nodded, satisfied. "I'll take both."

The middle aged manager and the lady looked relieved. " Th—thank you, Asami sama."

Tanabe named an eight digit amount that made Akihito nearly dropped the phone he was holding. He resisted the urge to call his lover names, reminding himself that Asami had every right to spend his money.

"Akihito, pass me your phone," Asami said, extending his palm.

Confused, the photographer did as he was told. "Why do you need my phone?"

Ignoring the boy, Asami took the phone, then his from his coat before passing both to the manager. "Sync the data into the phones. Mine into the black and Akihito into the white."

"Certainly, Asami sama," he said, accepting both phones before disappearing to the back where the work room is.

Asami looked at the lanky guard standing behind him. "Toru, follow the manager. Make sure he doesn't stick his nose into something he doesn't belong to."

Toru bowed and went to carry out his task.

Akihito turned to face the crime lord. "Asami," he asked, his temper threading a thin line, "Did you just buy me a phone?"

"I did," Asami answered nonchalantly.

It took Akihito's entire willpower not to burst out. "Why are you getting me another phone?"

"Yours had blood stains all over," he replied simply.

"The phone is completely functional!" Akihito flipped his hands in frustration before looking at the yakuza again. "I'm not using the new phone, Asami."

Asami's golden eyes pierced at Akihito's. "Give me a reason."

Akihito's gaze rose, challenging. "I'm not your mistress; I don't need you buying me presents. Besides, it's a complete waste to dispose the previous phone. The gem itself is worth millions."

This time Asami's lips curved. "You shortchanged yourself, Akihito. You're not my mistress," he said on purpose and watched the photographer's face went crimson. "And if you're worried about the black diamond, I can always have Tanabe extract it out."

Akihito had barely enough time to recover from his embarrassment when Asami instructed Ando to inform Tanabe to have the gems extracted from the phones.

"I'm not changing my phone," he said stubbornly, looking directly at Asami. "And I won't be coax into using the new phone."

"We'll see."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito learned that he never stood a chance in winning against Asami. A businessman in every aspect, Asami was forceful and assertive in getting what he wanted. Akihito's old phone had been thoroughly dissected by the time Toru emerged from the back room with the replacements. The black diamond extracted, so was the micro SD card and other components Akihito thought that could never be taken out.

In fact, the old phone looked nothing like the one he received from Asami. According to the manager, it was ready to be sent to the recycling center, with assurance that every data had been wiped out.

Akihito accepted the new phone, only because he didn't have a choice. The price for the phone was so ridiculous that he was certain he could feed the entire Shinjuku population with that amount.

Perhaps Asami did not realize why Akihito was so adamant about not changing phones. It wasn't only the price that he found ridiculous; it was the fact that he and Asami now have couple phones.

_Couple phones. What are we? High-schoolers?_ Akihito thought as he leaned back against the seat in the limousine. He watched as Ando turned into the junction leading to Sion and suddenly remembered something.

"Uhm, Asami? Can we not get down from the main entrance?"

Asami's eyebrows rose questioningly. "Why?"

"I don't want anyone to take our photographs and blackmail me later like Yamaguchi Isseii," he blurted out before he could think. "Shit!" he cursed after realizing he had slipped.

"Blackmail?"

_Idiot!_ Akihito cursed himself. He averted his eyes, looking at his own designer suit that Asami picked for him that morning. "I – I mean, Ishida blackmailing me when he found out about my relationship with you," he covered up poorly.

"Akihito."

_Double damn._ He recognized the deep, cool tone Asami was using. It was a sign that his lover was extremely displeased.

"Wh – what? I said the wrong name, that's all." He laughed nervously.

Asami said nothing. Pressing the intercom that connects him to the driver, "Ando, drive us to the basement parking. Leave us once you've parked."

"Yes sir," Ando replied, slightly confused.

They remained silent for the next five minutes until Ando had parked the car at the designated basement car park and left the car with Toru as ordered.

Asami slid his hands inside his coat and took out a pack of cigarette. Lighting the stick, he took his time to savor the first drag before turning his attention to a very nervous Akihito. "So, care to tell me what blackmail are you talking about?"

Akihito tried countering with his usual fiery self. "I told you. I said the wrong name. I wanted to say Ishida but I blurted out Yamaguchi Issei. Besides, now isn't really the time to argue about this. I didn't want to get down at the entrance because I don't want other people to find out and use it against us."

Asami tapped the excess ash on the small container in the limousine. "You'll have to do better if you want to distract me."

"I—I'm not –"

"There are two options. Either you tell me what you've been hiding from me or I can get Toru to tell me," he interrupted smoothly and took another drag of his cigarette.

As Akihito contemplated his next move, Asami spoke again, " – which reminds me, Toru did not reveal the truth about you being blackmailed in his report. Perhaps I should—"

"—No!" Akihito cut the sentence short. If Toru and Ando were punished because of his own stupidity, he could never forgive himself. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. Then, he opened them again and met Asami's penetrating golden eyes.

"It wasn't Toru's fault. I told him not to tell."

Akihito blurted out before he could back out. He told Asami everything, from Yamaguchi's blackmail to Toru helping him with the hacking. It took him a full ten minutes to talk and after he was done, the crime lord did not say anything, choosing to smoke in silence.

"So—," Asami began, crushing the cigarette in the limousine's ashtray, "—Yamaguchi found out about us, used your brother to blackmail you into helping him to bring me down."

Akihito nodded.

"Then, it's fortunate that Toru managed to dig some useful dirt on Yamaguchi."

_Strange,_ Akihito thought as he looked at his lover. Asami was too calm with the information. True, his eyes did narrow but it was unusual for Asami to remain so calm without showing any hints of displeasure knowing that his territory had been challenged.

"Asami," Akihito said, unsure if he should voice out his thoughts. "Did you happen to know about it before I told you?"

Asami offered his young lover nothing but a small smile.

Akihito moved to straddle the yakuza, grabbing him by his collar. "You knew! You bastard! You knew, yet you made me confess!"

Asami pried his lover's hands away, pushed the boy down on the limousine seat and caged his hands above his head. "Do you think I wouldn't have noticed?"

"Did Toru tell you?" Akihito squirmed, trying to get away.

Asami deliberated if he should tell Akihito the truth. He decided against it, knowing Akihito would never trust Toru or Ando again if he did. "He didn't have to," Asami replied, gripping the photographer's wrists tighter, keeping him steady beneath him. "You told me you went to the prison to see Shiba Masaki. All I need to do is ask him."

"Bastard, you could have told me! Then I wouldn't feel so damn guilty about hiding it from you!" Akihito said irritatingly but his shoulders already felt lighter.

Asami released the boy. "Why do you need to keep it from me?"

"That's because—," he looked away. "I just thought that I should at least learn to take care of my own business."

"That was precisely why I didn't corner you when I found out about Yamaguchi's blackmail." He pulled Akihito up and fixed the photographer's tie.

Since Akihito had never been good with ties, he let Asami fixed it into place. "Arg, I'm getting pissed just thinking about that." His eyes narrowed at the older man. "You're seriously a jerk. You forced me into accompanying you to work despite knowing what happened."

With a hint of a smile, Asami simply nudged Akihito's chin up. "Admit it, you came nonetheless to play secretarial sex with me," he said and without waiting for Akihito to respond, kissed him.

The kiss was long and hard; and by the time Asami released him, Akihito was panting slightly. He was thankful that he was still seated in the limousine or his knees wouldn't have been able to support him.

"You bas—," he started but Asami had opened the door.

"Asami sama," both Suoh and Kirishima greeted simultaneously, followed by Ando and Toru.

"How did the meeting go, Kirishima?" Asami asked as he fixed his coat.

Kirishima bowed slightly. "The other party has agreed to our present terms and conditions. They weren't happy about it but without our funds, the company is headed for bankruptcy."

Asami's lips curved. "No matter, because by any chance it is heading towards that direction, we'll purchase it at a lower price."

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "Indeed, sir," he replied and turned to Akihito who just managed to get out of the car after fumbling with his coat. "Takaba sama."

As they walked to the private elevator, Suoh cleared the security and together, they stepped into the car. "Sir, Hanada just called and said he got involved in an accident so he wouldn't be able to oversee the examination today."

"What exam?" Akihito asked.

It was Suoh who answered. "Examination for the guards; all guards will have to go through it to be qualified."

"And Hanada is—?"

"One of the trainers and examiners," Kirishima replied.

Akihito looked at Kirishima hopefully. "Can I see the examination?"

Suoh stared at Akihito briefly before looking at his boss for approval.

"It has been a long time since I've sit in the grading process—," he paused for a moment to glance at Suoh. "—Akihito and I will be in attendance today," Asami replied and watched Akihito's face lit up in excitement.

"Asami sama, are you grading the guards yourself?" Suoh asked, surprised with the sudden announcement.

The elevator doors opened at level fifteen where the main dojo was located. Asami stepped out, followed by Akihito and the guards.

"No," he answered, his gaze rested briefly at Toru. "Toru, you will assist Suoh in the examination process."

As Toru bowed before his employer, Akihito spotted Suoh with a rare, evil smile before replying, "This is going to be interesting."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Thirty men in karate _gi_ froze in their spots when Asami entered the room. Obviously not expecting the big boss to show up, the recruits could only stare in shock as Asami walked in with four of his most famous guards.

Kirishima led Asami and Akihito to the end of the room where a small legless chair with table stood. It reminded Akihito of an upscale traditional Japanese restaurant. Like a feudal lord, Asami took his seat in the middle and scanned through the recruits' faces.

Akihito took the only available seat next to Asami. A stack of papers Akihito presumed to be the guards' particulars, were left on the table. Toru and Suoh disappeared into the changing room, leaving Kirishima and Ando standing guard behind them.

Most of the guards looked fidgety. Even the tougher looking ones were uneasy with Asami's presence in the dojo. A few pairs of curious eyes stole glances at their direction and Akihito almost regretted his decision to observe the examination.

Embarrassed that they've become the center of attention, Akihito focused on what Kirishima was saying. A loud gasp broke among the examinees when Suoh and Toru emerged from the room in their karate _gi._ Akihito knew that it wasn't Suoh but Toru's presence that elicited such response from the guards. Most likely, they were not expecting Toru to be the examiner.

From what he observed and heard, Toru was popular among the guards in Sion. Ando had once told him that many younger guards looked up to Toru as a role model as no one, not even Ando himself could acquire Toru's achievements at such a short period of time.

_Funny,_ Akihito thought as he stared at the new guards looking up at Toru with admiration. The lanky guard was the most stoic person he had met in his entire life.

_Not to mention he can be a major pain in the ass, sometimes._

Toru had great looks, Akihito had to admit. Short black hair, thin lips and angular face – he should be auditioning for movies instead of becoming a full time guard. But other than his looks and superior fighting skills, Akihito couldn't think of any other reason that contributed to his popularity.

Akihito peeped sideways at Asami. The crime lord was a league of his own. Blessed with narrow aesthetic face, golden captivating eyes and a well sculptured mouth and body, Asami was almost godlike.

"This sure brings back memories," Ando said, breaking Akihito's thoughts.

Akihito glanced backwards. "You went through the exam too?"

"Of course, all guards must go through it." Ando scratched his head. "Well, except for Toru. Kirishima san and Suoh san are pioneers who outlined the training and exams so they can't be counted either."

"I remember Suoh did a back flipped on you," Kirishima said as he poured Asami some tea.

"Kirishima san, please don't remind me about that," Ando replied, embarrassed.

"Why didn't Toru take the exam?" Akihito asked rather loudly and the entire dojo went silent, awaiting answers.

Toru stepped forward in his karate _gi_ and bowed. "I did, Takaba sama. Only my examiner was Asami sama."

As soon as Toru finished saying that, murmurs began to break in the silent dojo. The voices gradually went louder until Suoh had to clap his hands loudly like a primary school teacher trying to control his rowdy students.

"So did you manage to take Asami down?" Akihito asked hopefully.

Toru shook his head. "Asami sama knocked me down in less than five minutes."

Again the silent dojo broke into whispers. It was as though the rumors about Asami's prowess in karate were true after all. Akihito looked sideways at his lover again and made a face.

"Damn it, now it'll take me even longer to train before I can kick your ass."

Asami leaned closer, stopping just next to Akihito's ears. "I doubt you ever will. But if by any chance you managed to do so, I'll make sure to do more than kicking yours," he whispered and watched Akihito's face flushed.

Before Akihito could reply, Suoh stepped to the middle of the room with a chart board and started explaining the different segments of the examination and grading system.

It was tough; Akihito had to admit it after Suoh finished his explanation. The thirty guards present at the dojo had already passed their written examination and were ready to move on to part two. It was mostly physical from now. If Akihito understood correctly, the guards must first pass an endurance test of fifty sit-ups and push-ups to proceed to the defense test. And if by miracle they survived the two, they would be subjected to the sparring test where they would be sparring with one another before finally, sparring with the examiner.

Honestly, Akihito didn't know if anyone could survive such hellish examination. As Suoh began to divide the guards into groups, Akihito moved closer to Asami.

"Is it always this difficult?"

Without looking at the photographer, Asami smirked. "If you're referring to the test; yes."

At Suoh's command, four guards dropped on the floor and started their 50 push-ups endurance tests. Toru stood by the side, hands folded across his chest as he watched the guards trying their best to complete their tests.

"You're a demon," Akihito commented.

Asami stared at the photographer. "I don't need incompetent subordinates. Besides, how do you think my men can catch you if it wasn't for the training?"

Defeated, Akihito kept his mouth shut and sat as far from the crime lord as possible. Apart from the occasional gasps of awe, he didn't comment further. The sparring test was the one that caught Akihito's attention the most.

An individual sparring test involved a fight between two other guards and they were equipped with mock weapons. The number of guards eligible for the final round was reduced to half, with Suoh and Toru failing one after another.

"The final round—" Suoh announced, " -is for you to spar with one of us. You can choose between myself and Toru as your partner."

Eager faces lit up at the announcement before they were replaced by worried looks. Akihito supposed he couldn't blame them since Toru and Suoh weren't easy examiners. With Asami's piercing his golden eyes scrutinizing their every move, it was no wonder the guards looked somewhat ill before the final test began.

"So, what happens to those who failed?"

Kirishima knelt down, refilled Akihito's cup with hot tea. "To be able to reach this far, the guards have already fulfilled the requirements set by Asami sama. Those who didn't manage to reach the final stage will be posted as security in Asami sama's establishments."

Akihito winced when Toru brought one examinee down in less than a minute. "I mean, is there anyone who can defeat Suoh and Toru?"

The bespectacled secretary smiled. "It's rare to find someone like that, Takaba sama. The final examination isn't to win; rather it's for us to test their skills and strength."

"Oh," Akihito mumbled and looked at Toru brought another down. "And where will these guards be posted?"

"Since these are more skillful guards, they will be sent for weapon handling and shooting practices. After that, they will be assigned to their respective positions."

Akihito sipped his tea. As if he remembered something, he placed the cup on the table again and looked at Kirishima, Ando, then at Asami.

"Does that mean the guards I've been seeing everyday are elites?"

"In order to be the boss's bodyguards, mediocre is not acceptable," Kirishima said pleasantly as he poured Asami more tea.

"And what about Toru and Ando?" Akihito asked.

This time, it was Asami who answered. "They are cream of the crop," he said, patting the boy's lap gently.

"But, why—," Akihito's question was cut short when he heard Suoh announcing that the examination was formally over and their results would be out in three days. Suoh passed the clipboard chart to Asami, explaining the details of the results before turning to thank Toru.

"Kirishima," Akihito mumbled as he watched Suoh explaining the details to Asami "—if Toru and Ando were indeed the best, shouldn't they help him in Sion rather than assigning them to me?"

"Takaba sama," Kirishima said, kneeling beside him. "—Asami sama placed Toru and Ando with you because he viewed you as someone of importance."

Akihito's heart fluttered slightly at Kirishima's explanation. Listening to Kirishima only made him felt guilty. He knew he had caused both Asami and his guards many unwanted problems. Asami had not only trained his best men to keep him safe, he also protected him countless times.

As Asami stood up, buttoning his coat, Akihito stared at his lover. He hated knowing that he had only been on the receiving side so far, hated the fact that Asami had to hire Ando and Toru to be his bodyguards just because he was too idiotic to take care of himself. Most of all, he hated having the feeling of owing a huge favor to the older man.

Akihito stood up, followed Asami out of the dojo. Ignoring the fact that the guards were bowing before him, Akihito continued to ponder his options.

_What was the one thing the bastard wanted?_ Akihito thought and immediately realized the answer. _For bastards like Asami, there could only mean one thing._

_SEX._

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

For one whole hour, he thought of how to repay Asami with sex in his office. It wasn't usually that difficult since he spent most of his time in his lover's office but today, Asami informed that he would be tied with several meetings and requested Akihito to see to his own affairs.

Akihito didn't have a chance asking what sort of affairs. Toru whisked him out when the door to the elevator opened one floor below Asami's office. There was an office on the left. The huge room had a black signage with silver lettering on the top that read Secretarial Department. Fearing the worse, he looked to his right and felt his temper flared.

Located in the middle of the huge oak door, a black signage with gold lettering bearing his name plastered at eye level.

Akihito turned to Toru. "I have my own office?"

Toru's stoic expression remained. "Yes, Takaba sama. This is your office in Sion."

The photographer flipped his hand in the air in frustration. "What the hell is the bastard thinking?"

"Considering a man with your wealth, stature and business interests, it natural to have your own office," Toru said as he led the way.

"Stop talking like Kirishima," Akihito said rather sulkily as he followed his guard into the office.

The room was smaller compared to Asami's, but the furniture and style were almost identical to the older man's taste. Tastefully decorated, the office even boasted a few art whose names Akihito couldn't even pronounce. The office looked bright, largely thanks to the generous sunlight from huge window panels next to his table.

As much as he hated to admit it, Akihito liked his office.

"Did Asami decorate this place?"

Toru pressed a few buttons on the intercom of his phone before looking at Akihito. "I am not certain, Takaba sama."

Akihito sat on the large swivel chair, approving its comfort. He was wondering what he should do when a young man rushed in with a stack of documents. Akihito recognized him as his personal assistant, Ogawa, a bespectacled man who shared similar traits with Kirishima.

"Takaba sama," Ogawa bowed. "I have with me all the documents that needed your immediate attention."

He looked at the huge pile of documents and groaned. "I need to go through that?"

Ogawa placed the pile on his table, earning a loud thud. Pushing his spectacles up, he smirked in a devilish fashion similar to Kirishima's. "Rest assured, Takaba sama. I will assist you."

The photographer looked at Ogawa, then back at his pile of documents.

_Damn it, it's going to be a long day._

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Ogawa certainly proved himself as Kirishima's protégé, only he was far more annoying. Persistent in pushing his ideas across, Akihito was pressured into signing documents after documents; all which Ogawa claimed to be in Akihito's best interests.

"Marukoshi Tokyo branch registered its third consecutive deficit. I have already drafted a dismissal letter for the manager, Suzuki Kenta for his inefficiency." Ogawa placed a paper on Akihito's table. "If you could sign here, I'll have this process immediately and—"

"Hold it," Akihito raised his hand. "What do you mean firing Suzuki san?"

Ogawa pushed his spectacles up. "Suzuki's incompetence cannot be taken lightly, sir. He has to be held responsible for the losses incurred."

Of all the managers of his stores, Akihito actually remembered Suzuki Kenta the most. A middle aged man, he had a face and personality pleasant enough for Akihito to actually like him.

"I'm not firing Suzuki san," Akihito said, pushing the paper across the table to his secretary.

Ogawa pushed the paper to Akihito again. "Sir, this is for the best. We cannot tolerate incompetent managers."

"I'm not signing the dismissal letter," the photographer reiterated.

"Takaba sama, you have to act in the interest of your business establishments," Ogawa said, taking a step forward. "Retaining Suzuki Kenta would only bring more destruction to Marukoshi. I insist that you sign the letter."

Akihito opened his mouth to retort but Toru interjected. "Ogawa san, you are overstepping your boundaries. You do not have the right to coerce Takaba sama into signing anything he doesn't wish to."

Ogawa's impatient eyes rose to meet Toru. "I believe I'm Takaba sama's secretary. It is my duty to assist him while you—"Ogawa smirked, "—are merely his bodyguard."

Temper threading thin, Akihito stood up. "Don't insult Toru," he warned. "And regardless what you say, I'm not signing it."

Frustrated, Ogawa tried moving round the table towards Akihito but Toru stepped in front, blocking him from moving forward.

"Maintain your distance, Ogawa san," Toru warned, his voice cool and calm.

"I need to speak to Takaba sama," Ogawa gritted his teeth as he tried to reach out his hand to Akihito.

Toru caught his hand and pushed Ogawa away. "Do not touch Takaba sama. Another time, I will have to use force."

"Stop it!" Akihito shouted, standing up and the door immediately burst open. Ando came rushing in with a gun in his hands.

"Takaba sama, Toru san, anything wrong?" Ando asked, confused.

Ogawa was smart enough not to retaliate. Moving back, he gathered his files, "I shall speak with Asami sama personally about the matter." Ogawa turned and left the room.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Ando asked as he kept his gun.

Before Toru could explain, Akihito grabbed the dismissal letter. "I'm not letting Asami fire Suzuki san." He moved out of his office, leaving a very confused Ando behind.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito swiped his access card to Asami's private elevator, punching the button which he knew would lead him to Asami's office.

The foyer leading to his office was empty, which was a surprise since Asami's loyal subject; Suoh would usually be guarding the front door. Without an invitation, he pushed the door open and strode inside confidently, assuming Asami and Kirishima to be inside the office.

And he was wrong. There were at least five other employees sitting in the sitting area, all presenting their report to Asami who sat in a single-seater couch. His rather rude intrusion had the meeting disrupted and all eyes stared at his direction.

"Ah— I— I'm sorry," Akihito said, taking a step backwards.

"Akihito," the deep voice called.

Akihito halted, looking at Asami. He half expected the crime lord to be pissed for barging in but surprisingly, Asami looked amused.

"Come here."

Not knowing how to react, the photographer obeyed. Slowly, he moved to the sitting area, taking his seat in an empty space across Asami.

Asami turned back to his subordinates. "We'll proceed as planned. Send me the report after everything has been finalized." He flipped the folder shut and passed it back to an older man in his forties. "We'll end here."

"But Asami sama, we still need to discuss—" the man stopped when he realized Asami's eyes pierced at his. Trembling slightly, the man bowed. "A—as you wish, Asami sama," he stuttered and stood up.

Bowing before Asami, they turned to leave the room with Kirishima.

"What's the matter?"

Snapping himself back to attention, Akihito replied, "You're quite a tyrant. I'm not surprised if your subordinates have nightmares after talking to you."

Asami stood up, moved back to his seat behind the desk. "I shall take that as a compliment," he said as he removed his main coat.

"I didn't mean it to be one," Akihito said rather sarcastically.

"Did you finish your work?"

Remembering his initial objectives, Akihito strode towards Asami's desk, placing both palms on the desk as he stared straight into his lover's eyes.

"I'm not firing Suzuki Kenta."

The infamous eyebrow rose. "What are you talking about?"

Akihito sat on the visitor's chair in front of Asami. "I'm talking about the manager of Marukoshi. Ogawa was persistent in asking me to dismiss Suzuki san because Marukoshi wasn't performing for the past three months."

"You're the boss, Akihito. You call the shots," Asami reminded.

Akihito made a face. "Ogawa insisted even though I said no," he said leaning forward slightly. "And Toru was overreacting when Ogawa tried to come round the desk. He actually threatened to use force if Ogawa moved any nearer to me. What am I? A porcelain doll?" Akihito huffed.

"Did he really?" Asami's voice went one tone deeper but Akihito was too oblivious to notice.

"So, he was saying that he'll be speaking with you about the matter," the photographer said before finally looking at Asami. "—and I'm here telling you that I don't care about his reasons but I'm not dismissing Suzuki Kenta. Not for something like that."

"Consecutive drop in sales would mean the company is incurring losses every month. If this continues, the company can no longer sustain," Asami pointed out.

Guilt crept in. "Yeah—I mean, even I don't want Marukoshi to go bankrupt for real. I'm lousy when it comes to business but I don't want to dismiss Suzuki san. The sales will grow if we give Suzuki san more time."

The crime lord rested his elbows on his desk. "And you base your assumptions on –" he trailed off, waited for Akihito to answer.

The photographer flashed his eyes at Asami. "A photographer's instinct."

As Asami's lips curved, Akihito realized he must have looked like an idiot. Even he realized how absurd his explanation sounded. But he wasn't about to back down.

"Look, I admit I'm inexperience when it comes to business but –,"

"Akihito."

"Wh—what?" he asked cautiously.

Asami smirked. "I believed I told you the last time you were here. You can run the company as you like."

Akihito's hazel eyes widened. "You're not kidding? I thought you were just saying it."

"I don't say these things for leisure and –"

The photographer held his hand forward, stopping Asami from continuing. "Wait, you meant to say that you bought me shitload of business interests worth millions for me to play about?"

"If you want to put it that way; yes."

Akihito's jaw dropped. "Do you have a few screws loose in your head?"

"If it makes you feel any better, the businesses I bought under your name are investments. If the profit is good, it benefits both of us. Call it a win-win situation, Akihito."

Akihito looked away. "But to do so much for someone like me –," he stopped and bit his lips. The photographer remained silent, suddenly being reminded of the earlier events during the guards' examination.

He knew Toru and Ando were hired to keep him safe but he didn't expect them to be the best. According to Kirishima, Toru was so good that the secretary would have taken him as his protégé if it wasn't for Akihito.

Akihito realized Asami had been doing a lot for him. Hell, he thought he was lucky all these while but without Asami's help, he wouldn't have gotten out of his sticky situations. Then there were the heaps of presents and properties that Asami bought for him. Granted, he didn't ask for it but that didn't stop him from feeling slightly guilty.

Repaying Asami was never an easy task. Buying presents were usually difficult so Akihito avoided that option as much as he could. Besides, Asami had expensive taste and they did not go anywhere near Akihito's pay grade.

_It's time to carry out the plan._ Akihito thought and stood up.

His hand automatically reached out to the desk to support his weak knees. He felt Asami's curious gaze fixed on him as he tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. He wished he had the aphrodisiac drug he took a year back. That could help boost his confidence and cure his awkwardness.

Plucking his courage, he walked round Asami's desk. The older man had removed the main coat, leaving only his white shirt, tie and black vest. A lock fell from Asami's perfectly combed hair, covering part of his intense golden eyes.

_God, he's as sexy as hell._

Akihito licked his lips as moved closer. His own dress pants tightened as he thought of what was about to take place in the office.

As if he anticipated Akihito's movements, Asami removed the gun from his shoulder holster and placed it on the table. Swirling his leather seat to the side, he waited.

Akihito pulled his tie free; let the silky garment fell onto the floor as he moved his way slowly to the older man.

"Leave the white shirt on and take the rest off," Asami commanded and watched Akihito shed his blazer before throwing it aside.

Akihito's cheeks burned but he stayed focus and proceeded to unbutton his white shirt, popping one button at a time. Surprisingly, he didn't fumble with the buttons like he always did. Moving to his belt, he removed his pants and printed boxers with unsteady hands, allowing the pants to form a puddle beneath him before stepping out of the garment.

The length of Akihito's white shirt reached half his ass, and the fabric brushed against his hardened cock as he walked slowly to Asami. His cheeks burned from the mortification of his own actions yet he showed no indications that he wanted to stop. Perhaps he should –

_Fuck it,_ he told himself. He was too aroused to care to be thinking.

"Come here."

The hoarseness of Asami's voice suggested that the crime lord was probably as aroused as he was. Moving between Asami's legs, Akihito waited. As the older man reached out to caress Akihito's leaking cock, Akihito surprised his lover by pushing his hands away.

He watched Asami's brows rose questioningly before settling back against his leather seat, smirking. Throwing away pride and embarrassment, he knelt before Asami and took a long deep breath.

With trembling hands, he reached out at Asami, tugging at his leather belt. Slowly, Akihito unzipped Asami's pants and found himself staring at his lover's black boxers. The photographer unbuttoned the single button in the middle of the boxers, silently thanking the designer for the ingenious design.

The cock jutted free from the cages of the tight boxers and Akihito quickly took the length into his hand. He heard Asami's voice hitched as he caressed the cock and it gave him some sort of weird satisfaction to know Asami were responding to his touches.

"Akihito, pleasure me."

Kneeling down, Akihito took Asami's cock in his hand again, pumped his a few more times before engulfing him in his mouth.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Asami muttered something incoherent as he tipped his head back, clearly enjoying the pleasure.

He had to admit that he didn't see this coming. Akihito wasn't usually this forward unless he was intoxicated or drugged. He wondered what went into Akihito's head when he stood up from his seat and started peeling off his clothes. Not that he was complaining.

Placing his hand on Akihito's hair, Asami resisted the urge to yank Akihito up and pushed him to the desk so he could bury himself deep inside him.

_Patience,_ he told himself and the rewards would be twice as rewarding.

He watched Akihito pleasure him, watched his cock appear and disappear into the boy's mouth. Akihito's cheeks had turned slightly crimson as he tried his best to take in the entire length into his mouth. He took in nearly half before pulling back to avoid gagging.

Akihito had been trained according to Asami's preference and he knew exactly what to do. The boy focused on the head, flicking his tongue on the tip of his cock before sucking the crown gently. Then, he stroke the length, taking it in and out in a speed that made Asami almost lose control.

Asami fisted Akihito's hair and slowly thrust upwards, moving rhythmically to match Akihito. His young lover teased him further by grabbing the base of his cock in a single hand while the other went to the balls, massaging them.

That was all Asami could stand. Closing his eyes, he tightened his grip on Akihito's hair and continued to thrust harder. It didn't take him long before he released himself in Akihito's mouth.

Obviously not expecting the release so soon, Akihito pulled back, causing the cum to splatter on his face. He quickly took the cock in his mouth again, tried to take in as much as he could, bathing him until it was over.

"Stand up," Asami commanded.

Akihito obeyed but since he had been kneeling for some time, his knees went weak and nearly stumbled. Asami steadied him and nudged the boy's thighs apart slightly with his leg.

Asami pushed two fingers at Akihito's mouth and the boy dutifully suck them, coating the fingers with saliva and cum. He removed his fingers, and trailed the wet digits pass Akihito's torso, making his way to Akihito's twitching hole. Aroused and still loose from the morning's love making, the fingers slid in with ease.

The boy moaned shamelessly and Asami's cock sprang back to life. Not wanting Akihito to come so soon, Asami kept his foreplay to a minimum. He teased Akiihito to the point he was begging before withdrawing it.

"Straddle me Akihito."

Like a dutiful lover, Akihito climbed on Asami's leather chair. The chair wasn't exactly comfortable but it provided just enough space for Akihito to rest his knees. Brushing the cum on his face with his fingers, Akihito coated his lover's cock, using it as extra lubricant.

The photographer had no idea how much that actually turned Asami on. Feeling impatient, Asami guided Akihito, lowering him to his hardened cock.

The crown pushed past Akihito's puckered hole easily but since Asami was rather large, the boy took his time impaling on Asami completely. When he finally succeeded, he moved slowly, trying to get used to Asami's length inside him. Gradually, Akihito increased his speed, taking Asami completely inside him.

Akihito was beautiful. The white shirt he told Akihito to wear had slipped past his shoulders and it played peek-a-boo with Akihito's nipples as the boy rode him. Cheeks flushed, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly – Asami thought he never seen a more erotic Akihito than he had now.

Closing a hand around Akihito's leaking cock; he pumped the organ, knowing how much his young lover liked it. True enough, the boy let out a delicious moan.

Akihito was closed, he could see from Akihito's quickened pace. A few more thrusts was all it would take for the boy to reach his orgasm.

Asami would have missed it if he wasn't sitting on his chair facing the main entrance. The door and hinges were made of the finest quality so it doesn't creak when open but the door knob let out a subtle click when it was turned.

Wrapping an arm around Akihito's waist, he stopped the boy from moving. His dominant hand reached out to the gun on his table and pointed at the door, just as Ogawa rushed into the room.

"Asami sama, there is something I must speak –," he stopped when he realized what was taking place.

"Who told you to come in?" Asami growled.

Akihito stiffened at the voice but didn't dare to turn around. He remained straddling Asami; his hands clung behind his lover's neck as he struggled to remain calm.

In front of him, Ogawa dropped the stack of folders he was holding and raised his hands up when he noticed Asami's gun pointed at his direction.

"I – I'm sorry, Asami sama!"

The commotion had the guards rushing into the office. Taking one look at the situation, Suoh and Toru immediately dragged a shell-shocked Ogawa out.

"I apologize for the intrusion, sir," Kirishima bowed before quickly going out of the room.

Placing the gun back on the table, he licked the nape of Akihito's neck and whispered. "Shall we continue?"

Akihito shook his head. "It kinda kills the mood."

Asami could see the photographer's point. His cock had gone limp, his skin no longer flushed. Akihito removed himself from Asami, intending to head to the bathroom when Asami caught him. Expertly, he pushed Akihito on the expensive oak table, spreading him. Rolling his chair nearer, he watched his young lover bit his lips in anticipation of what was about to happen next.

"Perhaps this will bring the mood back."

He took Akihito in his mouth then; pleasuring him the ways Asami knew would make the boy go wild. Sure enough, Akihito's hazel eyes went darker before they completely shut as Asami worked to bring him to climax.

Akihito never lasted long. Hands rested on Asami's perfectly combed hair, the photographer's hips bucked, his back arched as he came in Asami's mouth. Asami sucked on Akihito's cock even after it was over, milking him until the last drop before releasing him.

"That was fast."

The hazel eyes flashed open in anger. "You bastard!"

Asami smirked. _Good,_ he thought. He always preferred a fiery Akihito. He stood up, yanked the boy to him and guided him to the huge glass windows. With Akihito's face facing the wall and hands spread wide on the glass window, Asami nudged Akihito's legs apart and eased his own throbbing cock into Akihito.

"Ah—Asami! People can see!" Akihito protested.

"This makes it more exciting," he replied, sneaking a hand to the front to pinch Akihito's nipples.

The walls inside Akihito tightened and Asami groaned. "You feel so good, Akihito."

"You pervert!" Akihito bit his lip as Asami began to move faster. "You might as well let Ogawa see if you intend to do a free show for the entire Tokyo."

Asami thrust harder, causing the boy to yelp. "You're really an idiot, Akihito. The glass is tinted so people from outside cannot see us. And –," he halted, pulling himself away from Akihito and flipped the boy around.

He pushed the boy back to the glass, slid his hand under Akihito's knee to hook a leg over his waist. Asami positioned himself and slid his cock into Akihito again.

"Oh god!" Akihito moaned.

"I told you that I don't share and I'll gouge Ogawa's eyes out if he saw anything," he said.

Akihito didn't reply, too drowned in ecstasy. Hands hooked around Asami's neck for support, he moaned shamelessly as Asami continued slamming into him.

Asami felt his cock tightened and he knew he was near. Giving the boy a few hard thrusts, he felt the organ twitched and finally released inside Akihito. He maintained standing for a while, savoring his climax before pulling away. His well spent lover slumped onto him immediately after he withdrew. He caught Akihito; juggling him in his arms, he activated the device that would open his office's private quarters

He wiped Akihito clean, then himself before dressing. His expression turned grim when he sat on his chair. Pushing a button on his intercom that linked to Kirishima's office, Asami waited no more than two rings before his secretary answered.

"Asami sama."

"Bring Ogawa to my office."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Suoh barked at a trembling Ogawa.

Suoh literally dragged a shaken Ogawa back to Kirishima's office after his untimely intrusion in the boss's office. Ando was ordered to stand guard in front of Asami's office to avoid further interruptions that would encourage the crime lord to use the semi-automatic gun.

The young secretary sat in the sitting area, surrounded by Suoh, Toru and Kirishima. Toru had his hands behind his back while Kirishima crossed his across his chest.

Suoh pulled Ogawa up by yanking his tie. "You entered the boss's office without Kirishima's approval," he barked before pushing the man back to the couch.

"I – I have urgent business with Asami sama," Ogawa defended, pushing his spectacles up. A few short locks of his side combed hair fell to the front and he pushed it away.

Suoh was about to reply Ogawa's defensive remark when Kirishima held his hand up to stop him.

"What urgent business do you have with Asami sama that you couldn't wait for my approval?" Kirishima asked.

Ogawa's eyes averted to the side. "It's – it's about Suzuki Kenta's dismissal."

Kirishima pinched the bridge of his nose. "You barged into the room just for that?" He narrowed his eyes at Ogawa. "I heard what happened from Toru in Takaba sama's office. Do you know what sort of situation you're in at the moment?"

"Wh—what?" the junior secretary asked hesitantly.

It was Suoh who answered. "First, you forced the young boss into doing what he didn't want to."

"Second, you tried to move round the table to Takaba sama," Kirishima added.

Toru stepped in. "And third, you barged into Asami sama's office when he was preoccupied with Takaba sama."

Ogawa blushed at Toru's remark, clearly understood what the guard meant by preoccupied. "I didn't know they were—" he halted.

"How much did you see?" Kirishima asked bluntly.

"Nothing much," Ogawa lied.

"Do you want a bullet in your head?" Suoh barked.

Ogawa couldn't shake his head fast enough.

"The boss will know if you lie," Kirishima said, locking his gaze with Ogawa's terrified eyes. "You best be honest."

Ogawa kept his face down.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Ogawa san," Toru added, standing up. "But, I advise you to be truthful in front of Asami sama."

Ogawa nodded slowly.

Kirishima stood up to his desk and rearranged a few pieces of papers that were inappropriately placed on his table. "Ogawa kun, I trained you personally, so you must understand that I feel extremely disappointed with you at the moment."

Not expecting the harsh comment, Ogawa's face fell. "Kirishima san, I—"

His words were once again halted when Kirishima's intercom beeped. "It's the boss," he said and picked up the phone.

"Asami sama," he greeted and went silent. "Understood, we'll be on our way," he replied finally before replacing the phone.

He scanned his colleagues in his room, his expression went serious. "Asami sama ordered us to bring Ogawa to his office now."

Ogawa couldn't stop trembling as Toru and Suoh led him to Asami's office.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The first thing Kirishima noted was Asami's rather foul mood when they entered the room. Akihito was nowhere to be seen, presumably sleeping in Asami's private quarters adjacent to his office.

Asami had fixed his clothes and had even worn his coat. The documents were on the table and with exception of Asami's gun resting next to his new phone, there was no indication anything took place earlier on the table.

Kirishima bowed before his employer, prompted the rest to do the same. He went round the desk and took his usual spot behind Asami while Toru and Suod stood by the side, leaving Ogawa alone in the middle of the room.

"Kirishima."

The bespectacled secretary worked with his boss long enough to understand the single command. He went to the bar, poured a glass of strong liquor and brought it to Asami. He lit his boss's cigarette and waited.

"Ogawa kun," Asami began and the guards froze at the cool tone. "How long have you worked for Sion?"

"A - about 18 months, sir," Ogawa answered, looking at his own feet.

"And during the 18 months, I understand it was Kirishima who trained you."

"Yes – yes sir."

"And did Kirishima train you to come into my office uninvited?"

The flat, monotonous voice actually made Ogawa shiver. "No."

Asami inhaled his Dunhill cigarette and crushed the stub in the ashtray. He took his gun, inspected the magnum. "So, why don't you start explaining to me what happened earlier?"

The sight of the gun sent chills down Ogawa spine. He opened his mouth to speak but he was so afraid that nothing but a throaty sound came out.

"I'm an impatient man Ogawa kun, so I suggest you speak now," he drawled, pushing the magnum back in place. "—and think carefully before you do."

Ogawa immediately straightened his body. "Asami sama, I didn't mean to barge in but I had something of immediate importance to speak with you."

Asami narrowed his eyes. "If you're referring to Suzuki Kenta's dismissal, I have already heard from Akihito." Asami shifted his focus to Toru. "And since I've heard from Akihito, I'd like to hear from you."

Toru bowed, moving to the center. Hands behind his back, the guard reported the events that took place earlier in Akihito's office. Kirishima noted Asami's satisfied looks when Toru finished his report, an indication that the guard's statements matched Akihito's explanations. Asami waived his hands when Toru finished and the lanky guard stepped back to the side.

"Sir, I assure you I am thinking on Takaba sama's interests. Suzuki Kenta's performance has been –"

"Ogawa kun," Asami interrupted harshly. "My concern has never been the dismissal of Suzuki Kenta. What I am dissatisfied about is your insolence towards your employer."

"Asami sama, I am merely trying to get Takaba sama to see my point of view," Ogawa braved himself to speak. "Didn't you tell me the last time –" His voice quivered when he noticed Asami toying with his gun. "—that people are merely commodities and we should get rid of them when their services are no longer needed?"

"Indeed I did," Asami said in a rather pleasant voice, a tone that Kirishima knew his boss's temper was threading a very thin line.

Ogawa who did not seem to understand the situation he was in, perked up when Asami agreed to his explanation. "That's right, Asami sama. I –,"

"Do not forget your place, Ogawa kun." Asami interrupted, his voice ice cool.

Suoh stepped forward and kicked Ogawa at the back of his knees. Grabbing a fistful of Ogawa's hair, he yanked it up roughly. "Speak only when you're spoken to," he snarled before releasing the secretary.

Never been subjected to such roughness, Ogawa started sobbing.

Asami stood up, walked round his desk to where Ogawa was kneeling and pointed his gun at the junior secretary. "Don't forget, you're also a commodity to me. But at the moment, instead of a precious commodity, you've just become damaged goods."

"I – I'm sorry Asami sama. Please forgive me!"

"How much did you see?"

"H—hai?" Ogawa looked up from his tear stricken face, confused with the question.

"When you walked into my office just now, how much of Akihito did you see?"

Ogawa raised his hands as a defensive gesture and blabbed. "I swear, Asami sama. I didn't see anything!"

Asami released the safety catch. "Did I tell you that I absolutely hate it when people lie to me? Unless you are blind, Ogawa kun; which I am certain you aren't; you should have seen something."

Asami traced the gun below Ogawa's neck, stopping there. "I won't ask again. How much did you see?"

Ogawa couldn't speak soon enough. "I only saw Takaba sama's shoulders! His back was facing me and most of it was covered with his white shirt so I managed to only see his shoulders!" He almost screamed the word out as he placed his head on the carpeted floor, sobbing. "Please, Asami sama, I swear I saw nothing else! Not even Takaba sama's face!"

"Very well," Asami answered, keeping his gun. "I shall take your word for it."

Ogawa looked up. "Th – thank you, sir!"

"Another thing, Ogawa kun," he continued. "Toru has been given green light to use force and weapon as means to protect Akihito from harm. An intelligent person such as yourself, I gather you know what it means?"

The junior secretary's eyes darted at Toru, then back at Asami again. "Y—yes Asami sama."

Pleased, Asami sat on his seat again. "Suoh, escort Ogawa out of Sion and ban him from stepping his foot into the company henceforth."

"Asami sama! Please don't fire me, please give me another chance!" Ogawa pleaded as the bulky guard came forward to pull Ogawa to his feet.

His pleas were thoroughly ignored by Asami but as Suoh dragged the sobbing secretary out, the room adjacent to the office slid open gracefully and out walked Akihito in his bathrobe. "What is going on?"

"Awake, Akihito?" Asami asked casually before waving his hand at Suoh, ordering him to drag Ogawa out.

Even in his half-awake state, Akihito deciphered the situation quickly enough. Striding towards Suoh, he faced the bulky guard. "Let him go."

When Suoh made no attempts to obey Akihito's orders, the photographer went straight to Asami. "What the hell are you going to do to him?"

Asami ordered Suoh to release Ogawa. The secretary fell to his knees and crawled towards Akihito. "Takaba sama, please I'm sorry. Don't fire me. Give me a second chance!"

Toru stepped in front of Akihito. "Maintain your distance, Ogawa san."

Having been warned earlier, Ogawa was smart enough not to retaliate against Toru's commands. He remained kneeling a few feet away from Akihito and waited.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Akihito asked confused.

When Ogawa didn't answer, the photographer turned to his lover. "Are you firing him?"

"Yes."

Akihito didn't miss the cool flat tone that Asami used. He could have thrown his usual charade and demand Asami not to fire Ogawa but he learned long time ago that it was futile using that on Asami when he was displeased. The crime lord wouldn't acquiesce to his request, especially not after what Ogawa had done.

Remembering the incident thirty minutes ago still made Akihito blush and he forcefully pushed the embarrassing thoughts away. Still clad in his robe, Akihito turn to meet his lover's gaze.

"Asami, you said just now that I'm free to do as I please right?" he asked, his tone neutral.

The curve on Asami's lips indicated he was already winning. "Indeed I did."

"Then leave Ogawa to me." Akihito took a step nearer. "I'll handle him."

Asami remained silent at the request. Finally after an uncomfortable silence, he said. "I'll take that as a request. I'll put it on your tab."

Akihito had won the round but it wasn't a complete victory. The bastard never missed any chances in taking advantage of the situation. "Fine," he said finally.

Asami waved his hands and the guards immediately moved back to their positions, leaving a still sobbing Ogawa on the floor.

Tightening the belt of his bathrobe, Akihito crouched in front of Ogawa, grinning. "That's why I said everyone deserves a second chance, right?" He offered a hand and pulled the secretary up on his feet. "Just as I'm not dismissing Suzuki Kenta, I'm not firing you too."

"Th—thank you, Takaba sama!" Ogawa stuttered, bowing as he spoke. "Thank you Asami sama!"

Asami secured his gun in his shoulder holster. "Consider yourself fortunate that you were given a second chance Ogawa kun, because the next time, you won't be that lucky.

"Y – Y—yes!" Ogawa bowed and couldn't leave the room soon enough.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"I'm seriously tired," Akihito complained the minute the door to the limousine closed. He massaged his own shoulders before leaning against the back seat. "I felt like I've run a five kilometer marathon. It was worse than an all-night stake out."

Asami ordered Suoh to chauffer them to the restaurant before engaging the privacy screens. "You lacked stamina, Akihito."

Akihito's eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at a very smug Asami. "If you mean the sex, don't think you'll be getting it all the time. I'm done with secretarial sex."

"Your memory is failing you Akihito. If you recalled properly, you came to me," Asami pointed out and watched Akihito's cheeks heat up.

Akihito immediately looked out the window, obviously mortified by his own behavior in Asami's office. "That – that was sorta a thank you present."

Asami's eyebrows rose. "Thank you present for –?"

The blush on the photographer's cheeks deepened. "For everything. I know you went through a lot of trouble for me."

The last few words were nothing more than a murmur but Asami heard all the same. Akihito was never good with expressing himself and when he did, he was usually beyond embarrassed.

It had been so long since he last witnessed a very forward Akihito. Although the boy seduced him a few times before, he was mostly under the influence of drug or alcohol. To have Akihito sober while doing that was both exhilarating and arousing.

And he needed to have Akihito again. Feeling that they might take a while, Asami pressed the intercom linking to the drivers' section and ordered Suoh to drive around for an hour before heading to the restaurant.

After instructing his subordinates, Asami turned to the boy. Akihito's ears had turned red from embarrassment. He tried hiding by muttering something incomprehensible but under Asami's intense stares, Akihito grew redder by the second.

Enjoying his young lover's reaction immensely, Asami caught hold of Akihito and pulled him to his lap. With Akihito's back rested against his torso, Asami tugged at his shirt, sliding his hands into Akihito when he successfully found an opening. He licked the nape of Akihito's neck, felt the boy trembled slightly as he moaned softly under his masterful touch.

"Asami – stop – I can't – ah!" Akihito's breath thickens when Asami pinched Akihito's nipples gently.

"I enjoyed the present, Akihito," Asami murmured as he continued to caress the boy's skin.

"Then, why are you still –hnn," Akihito halted when Asami kissed him.

"Because I'm still not sated," the crime lord said bluntly, all the while unbuckling Akihito's belt.

Akihito's voice hitched when Asami wrapped his hands around the boy's leaking cock. "You pervert!"

"You enjoyed it right?"

Akihito blushed. "Bastard, I only did because you liked it!"

Asami reversed positions, pushing the boy down on the spacious limousine seat. He stripped the boy efficiently, skimmed his hands up Akihito's thighs before slipping a finger inside him. Still moist from the previous session, Akihito moaned.

"You did it because you love me."

The crime lord watched his lover blushed; his eyes squeezed shut from embarrassment as he answered softly. "Yeah."

Satisfied, he spread the boy and thrust home.

Bringing Akihito to work was the right thing to do.

**Xx OMAKE xX**

Ogawa couldn't stop shaking. After nearly losing his job and life in Asami's office, he scrambled back to his office, ignoring questioning looks from his nosy subordinates. He usually felt calm in his office, finding the place therapeutic to work but now, the cozy space he called his sanctuary had lost all its warmth.

The door knocked and Ogawa nearly fell from his seat.

"Who – who is it?"

The door opened and Asami's top four guards stood by his door.

Thinking that Asami had changed his mind about sparing him, he begged. "Ple—please forgive me."

"What are you talking about?" Kirishima walked inside the room, followed by Suoh, Ando and Toru.

"Drink this, you'll feel better," Kirishima said, pushing a mug of hot chocolate to Ogawa's hands.

"Thanks," Ogawa mumbled as he accepted the drink from the secretary. He cradled the mug with his hands and sat on the couch in the sitting area.

Kirishima and Suoh took their seats while Toru and Ando remained standing.

"Did –," Ogawa gulped "—did Asami sama ask you to throw me out of Sion?"

"No, didn't you hear what Takaba sama said just now? He said he's not firing you," Kirishima said.

"But –"

"Takaba sama gave you his word," Toru reminded Ogawa.

The junior secretary scanned the guards' faces. "But it's Asami sama who called the shots, right?"

"The boss rarely interferes with Takaba sama's decisions."

Ogawa looked somewhat relieved with Toru's explanation. He sipped the hot chocolate before placing the mug on the table. "I apologize for my behavior just now," he mumbled.

"You all right, Ogawa? I didn't hit you too hard just now, did I?" Suoh asked.

Ogawa shook his head.

The bulky guard leaned against the seat, crossed his arms across his broad chest. "I don't know if you're brave or just plain stupid. Disrespectful towards the young boss, barging in Asami sama's office and interrupting Asami sama when he was talking – do you have a death wish?"

Remembering his folly in Asami's office just now, Ogawa looked down. "I've learned my lesson, Suoh san."

"You are an incredibly lucky man, Ogawa kun," Kirishima added. "If Takaba sama didn't come out from Asami sama's private quarters just now, you would have lost your job or worse; life."

"I'm aware of that, Kirishima san." The junior secretary looked up at Toru. "I apologize for my rudeness in Takaba sama's office, Toru san."

The lanky guard remained stoic. "It was nothing. I was merely doing my job." He rested his gaze at Ogawa. "The one you should be apologizing to is Takaba sama."

Ando walked behind Ogawa and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And make sure you thank Takaba sama for giving you a second chance."

Again, Ogawa merely nodded. He looked up after a while, scanning the guards. "How can you remain so calm in front of Asami sama?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Suoh and I have been with Asami sama for a long time. We are familiar with Asami sama's needs." Kirishima smiled, looking at Toru.

The lanky guard took it as his cue to answer. "Ando and I are in charge of Takaba sama so we spend most of our time with him." He slid his hands into his pocket. "But in my personal opinion, Asami sama isn't a difficult boss to serve."

"Only you can say that, Toru san," Ando interjected before looking at Ogawa. "Toru is a league of his own since Asami sama thinks highly of him."

When Ogawa's jaw dropped, Ando grinned. "Toru is exceptional. In my case, it was nerve wracking at first but I learned from the best." He looked at his partner.

"One advice, kid," Suoh rested his elbows on his knees. "Learn to keep your mouth shut. Talk when you're asked to. That'll save you from trouble."

Kirishima gave Ogawa a friendly smack on his arm. "Suoh's harsh but he's right. Don't overstep your boundaries."

Ogawa nodded his head. "I understand." He looked up at the secretary. " Kirishima san, I know I've disappointed you but will you give me a second chance?" He stood up, bowed. "Please continue to train me."

"You're young and ambitious, Ogawa. A little rash sometimes but you have all the qualities as a secretary." Kirishima offered his hand. "I'll continue training you so as long as you don't repeat your mistakes."

Ogawa took Kirishima's hand gratefully. "Thank you, sir!" He bowed again. "I will make sure that I –,"

His sentence was cut short when Suoh's phone beeped, signaling an incoming text.

"It's Asami sama," Suoh announced, scrolling the screen. "He's leaving with Takaba sama in fifteen minutes. Ando and I will get the car ready," he said, looking at the younger guard.

Ando nodded his head and together they left the room.

"Work hard, Ogawa kun." Kirishima smiled and turned to leave the room with Toru.

"Kirishima san?" Ogawa called out, just as the secretary was about to step out of the office.

"Yes?"

Ogawa took the mug of hot chocolate and cradled in his hands. "Did – did Asami sama intend to use the gun?"

Kirishima pushed his spectacles up. "Asami sama doesn't flash his gun for show. That's why I said you were incredibly lucky."

The mug in Ogawa's hands suddenly became cold.

_**OWARI** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted something light for this chapter, seeing that the plot for the past few chapters were heavy so I hope this isn't too boring for you.
> 
> A/N 2: My husband saw my Finder Series mangas and he purposely flipped to the scene where Asami and Akihito were having their reunion sex on the boat after the Hong Kong saga. He asked me how to read the sfx and even tried to produce the sounds. (slaps hand on forehead)
> 
> A/N 3: Wow, nearly 3000 reviews. I remembered updating the first chapter and told myself I'd be satisfied with 7 reviews. This would not be possible without all your support. Thank you so much!
> 
> I intended to reply to all the comments but I do not know why AO3 kept showing errors whenever I clicked the reply button. I apologize for that. To everyone who have read and posted a comment, thank you so much!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: By the time you read this, I'm probably on my way to Tokyo, Japan for holidays. I wanted to finish this chapter before I go so if you feel this chapter is a little too rushed, I sincerely apologize for that. Also, I'm really sorry for not replying to your reviews and pms. I promise I will do so when I come back from Japan!
> 
> Thank you so much, Rein for editing my work! You were so accommodating and I felt truly felt bad for rushing you to finish the edits. But just so you know, you're awesome!
> 
> Disclaimer: Finder series are properties of Yamane Ayano sensei. I gain nothing from writing this fiction except sleepless nights and reviews (which I cherished dearly).

**Business as Usual**

"Asami sama, we're here," Suoh announced from the front passenger seat as the limousine pulled into the curb of a nightclub in Kabuki-Cho. The red light district was well known for hosts and hostesses roaming the streets after sun down, enticing customers into their establishments.

"Toru, who is at the penthouse with Akihito?" Asami asked as he put on his gloves.

Seated across him in the limousine, the lanky guard bowed. "I have placed Kanda and Ando in charge, sir. They reported to me five minutes ago that Takaba sama was asleep in the master bedroom."

Asami smirked. It was unlikely that the boy could get up after three consecutive rounds of sex. Asami had wanted to go easy on his lover, knowing that he had an early assignment the following day but he couldn't risk Akihito following him, especially knowing what he was about to do in a moment.

 _Sakazaki._ Asami thought as he stepped out from the limousine. He looked at the signboard with cheap blinking neon lights before staring at his men guarding the door. The club was closed tonight and Asami took the chance to have his men storm inside the building to apprehend the owner.

Sakazaki was brave enough to brag around that he had Asami's little pet performed oral for him in his office in exchange for information. Sakazaki's desire to boast his achievements backfired and the men he bragged to turned out to be working for Asami. Kirishima confirmed his story by hacking into Sakazaki's office video camera and the video of Akihito performing an oral on the man was recorded crystal clear on tape. Added that Sakazaki's video was equipped with audio, Asami heard every word that took place in the cramped office.

The image of his young lover kneeling in front of a smug Sakazaki, sucking his pathetic excuse of a dick, made Asami's blood boil. Contrary to Asami's image of Akihito pleasuring him during their lovemaking, the boy looked disgusted and tried his hardest to finish the job without puking.

_It's time for Sakazaki to face the music._

Kirishima opened the door leading to the office, stepped aside to allow Asami to enter. Sakazaki knelt on the same carpeted floor where Akihito knelt, his hands bound behind his back. His men discarded Sakazaki's white coat, leaving him in his colorful shirt with the top three buttons undone. The slightly swollen lips and messy hair indicated that he put up a good fight when the guards subdued him moments ago.

Sakazaki's eyes widened when he saw Asami. It was obvious that Asami was the last person he expected to see in his office.

"Asami Ryuichi."

"So you know me."

Sakazaki shivered slightly.

Asami took his seat on the long couch where Akihito serviced Sakazaki and accepted a cigarette from Kirishima. "I heard strange rumors, Sakazaki," Asami began after he took his first drag.

Sakazaki's eyes averted from the crime lord as he took a nervous laugh. "Wh—what rumors?"

"That you had my little pet service you in exchange for information."

The intensity of Asami's eyes made Sakazaki trembled. "Re – really? It must be a mistake. I don't know what you're talking about."

The crime lord took another drag of his cigarette before glancing sideways at Kirishima.

The experienced secretary took two steps forward, dragged Sakazaki to the Asami's feet. Grabbing his hair, Kirishima yanked his head backwards, arching his throat at the crime lord.

"You know exactly who and what I'm talking about," Asami replied as he crushed his cigarette on Sakazaki's throat.

The man grunted in response, his face muscles tightened from the heat.

"I admire your bravery," Asami continued, passing the cigarette butt to Suoh before leaning against the couch. "You knew who Takaba belongs to yet you had the guts to blackmail him."

Kirishima slammed his head down on the floor, just next to Asami's feet.

"I – didn't! He came to me voluntarily. I tried stopping him but he was eager to – arg!" he halted when Suoh moved forward to kick him sideways on his stomach.

"Tell another lie and I'll break your leg," Suoh growled before bowing at his employer. "My apologies, sir."

Asami waved his hand and the bulky guard stepped aside. He watched Sakazaki curled in fetal position, groaning in pain. "You have an interesting choice of words, Sakazaki kun. If you call this voluntarily, then I have to redefine the word."

At the nod of his head, Toru stepped forward and dragged him up to a standing position. Kirishima stepped forward and shoved the tablet at Sakazaki's face before pressing the play button.

Sakazaki's voice rang out clearly in the quiet office, detailing the conversation between Akihito and him. Kirishima paused the video when Akihito knelt down in front of Sakazaki, knowing his boss couldn't care watching Akihito performing sexual favors on another man for the second time.

Asami stood up, retrieved his gun from his shoulder.

At the sight of the gun, Sakazaki's eyes widened. "Wa—wait, there must be some mistake. It isn't what it seems."

"It is what it seems," Asami replied, pointing the gun at Sakazaki's forehead.

"Please, I'm sorry. It was a mistake! I swear I will not go near Takaba again!"

Asami kept his gun, and Sakazaki's gave a breath of relief. His relief was short-lived when he noticed Asami curved a thin, dangerous smile.

"Death is so easy, Sakazaki. So I will not give you the pleasure of dying."

"Wait, please listen to me. I'll work for you. I have connections with the underworld gangs and –,"

Kirishima stepped forward, kneed Sakazaki on his gut. The act had the man fall onto his knees, his eyes teary from the attack. With his hands bound, Sakazaki could only bite his lip as he waited for the pain to pass. The secretary crouched, grabbed a fist of the man's hair, yanking it up.

"Your connections are worthless because Asami sama is already ruling it," he said and slammed Sakazaki's head hard on the ground, face first.

"My – my nose!"

Hardly sympathetic, Kirishima rolled Sakazaki to his back and pinched the bloody nose.

Sakazaki screams were music to Asami's ears.

"No, please! Oh god, stop!"

At Asami's approval, Kirishima released the man.

Asami crouched in front of the man, took out his gun again and shoved it beneath Sakazaki's neck. "Tell me, how was Takaba's skills?"

Sakazaki stared at the gun; his mind battling for a suitable answer. Finally, he nodded. "The – the best."

Asami trailed his gun past his torso and stopped when he reached the bulge between Sakazaki's legs. "Like you said, he had training."

"Please, no."

"And it must be fun thrusting into my precious little boy's mouth. It was exciting, was it not?" the crime lord asked, reiterating every word Sakazaki said to Akihito. "The picture you took to commemorate the moment—"He paused to add the silencer to the gun before releasing the safety catch. "— where is it?"

The blood from Sakazaki's nose dripped into his mouth and the man nearly choked when he divulged the location. "In – in –the second drawer of the cabinet."

Without waiting for his orders, Toru began to pull the drawers open and flipped through numerous files. He found the picture under two minutes in a folder named Takaba Akihito. Kirishima sat behind Sakazaki's desk, checking his computer for softcopies of the recording.

"Asami sama." Toru passed the photograph to the crime lord.

"Sir, I've erased the recording from the computer," Kirishima announced shortly.

"I've done what you asked. Please let me go," Sakazaki sobbed.

Ignoring the man, Asami stood up and took his seat again. If Sakazaki thought he was about to escape Asami's wrath with a broken nose, he was dead wrong.

"Toru," the crime lord called and the lanky guard stepped forward. Accepting the long hunting knife from Kirishima, he passed the weapon to the lanky guard.

"Strip him naked from waist down and slice his dick off."

Facing his worst nightmare, the bar owner scrambled to his feet and tried to make a run. His foolish attempts were foiled when Suoh grabbed him easily and pushed him on the carpet floor, holding him down.

"Asami, please don't!" he pleaded as Toru pulled his pants down to his ankles. "I'll do anything! I swear!"

"You think you can defile my property and walk away?" Asami narrowed his eyes, his voice was ice. "You forgot who you're playing fire with, Sakazaki."

"Please -"

"Toru, do it."

"No – no!"

Kirishima moved in to hold Sakazaki's legs in place while Suoh gagged his mouth to prevent him from screaming too loudly.

As Toru rolled up his sleeves, Sakazaki's began to sob uncontrollably. The gag piped down his screams when Toru carried out his given task. It wasn't as satisfying as hearing Sakazaki horrified screams but nevertheless, Asami enjoyed it all the same.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"Sir, why didn't you dispose him?"

Asami looked up from the five-yen coin that Akihito gave him at the beach. "For a man of his pride and ego, turning him into a eunuch is as good as death. Besides, I need him alive enough to spread the rumors around."

"Rumors?" Kirishima asked.

"There are rumors circling around about using Akihito to bring me down. Sakazaki will be set as a reminder to those who dares to cross paths with me."

"Do you need me to look into this?"

Asami slipped the coin back into his pocket. "It isn't necessary," he said before turning to Toru sitting across him. "Tighten security around Akihito. He's not to be left alone at all times."

Toru bowed. "Understood, sir."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"Day two out of three," Akihito grumbled as he trailed behind Asami into the penthouse. After accompanying Asami to Sion for the first time, Akihito took a three-week break, giving the excuse that he was a camera man first and should prioritize his work over unimportant matters – like his business for example.

To be fair, he did check with Suzuki, the manager of Marukoshi for the progress of the upscale mart. He threw around a few ideas which got Suzuki's thinking cap running.

"You have one more day."

Akihito slumped on the couch, removing his tie. "Don't remind me, I don't even know why you insisted I go to work with you.—" He discarded his suit, tossing the expensive garment aside carelessly and eyed his lover. "—aside from the obvious reasons that you wanted me to play secretarial sex with you."

"You seduced me," the yakuza reminded, sitting on the couch next to Akihito.

Being reminded of how wanton he had behaved in front of Asami made Akihito's cheeks turned crimson. To make matters more mortifying, he actually confessed to Asami in the limousine. No wonder the bastard lover of his looked smug these days.

"That's sort of a repayment. I'm too broke to buy you a decent gift," he defended, turning on the flat screen television.

Asami did not immediately reply. His silence did not go unnoticed by Akihito. Shifting closer to the older man, the photographer intended to ask what was wrong when Asami spoke,

"Was it the same as Sakazaki? You were too broke that you had to service him for information?"

Akihito dropped the remote control. "How—how did you know that?"

"I have my connections."

His voice was cool and calm but Akihito knew better. Asami was very displeased. He remained silent for a while, unsure how he should proceed when Asami spoke again.

"Give me a reason."

Akihito bit his lip. For months, he managed to keep the secret safe with him, choosing to avoid the topic whenever Asami brought it up. Asami did ask him how he obtained the information but he averted the question and changed topic as soon as he could. Thankfully, Asami wasn't a man with many words so he didn't pester Akihito about it.

_Damn, how did Asami know?_

He looked up at the crime lord again. His golden eyes had narrowed in displeasure, his mouth grim as he waited for his answers.

_Shit, what am I supposed to say?_

Akihito could come out with lame excuses but past experiences warned him not to, so he went for the truth.

"I – I was desperate for information so I can help you in the case."

"I could have gotten the information easily. Servicing Sakazaki is hardly an option."

"I'm not a freeloader. Getting information is the only thing I can do and –," Akihito trailed off, looking away. "—If Kuroda sensei can help you, so can I."

"Simply put, you're jealous of Shinji?"

"Of course I'm not!" Akihito denied hotly. _I just want to feel useful,_ his mind added.

Asami nudged Akihito's chin up. "Don't try me, Akihito. Whatever your reasons are, I will not accept that as means to obtain information for me. I warned you before; I will destroy any man that touches you."

The photographer's eyes widened. "Wait, what did you do to Sakazaki? Did you ki—,"

_Next on the evening news. The body of a man was found at a nightclub in Kabuki Cho. The man, identified as Sakazaki Jun, was found dead in his office with a single gunshot wound to his head. Police have yet to comment on the case but it was believed that Sakazaki was mutilated before his death._

Akihito stared at the television screen where the pretty anchorwoman discussed the details of the murder with her on-scene colleague. He immediately recognized the cheap blinking neon lights of Sakazaki's club.

"You killed him?" Akihito asked, although it wasn't a really a question.

Asami released his lover, turned to retrieve a cigarette. "I paid him a visit but I didn't have him killed."

"You're not lying?"

Anger flashed across Asami's golden eyes. "I don't need to. And if I killed him, I would have done a better job at disposing his dead body."

That made sense. Asami wasn't the type who'd do sloppy jobs. If he had killed Sakazaki, he probably dumped his body in Tokyo Bay rather than leaving him in obvious places. Akihito stared at the television again and watched the police carrying Sakazaki out in a black bag.

For some time, both men did not speak. Asami continued watching the news report while Akihito battled with his inner guilt. He knew Asami was angry and he didn't blame the crime lord. He wasn't proud of what he had done but there was nothing he could do to rectify it. He tried reversing their roles, and felt an immediate surge of jealousy within him.

_Fuck, I seriously messed up._

"Asami," Akihito said, sliding down to the carpet. Taking a deep breath, he bowed. "I'm sorry for being a prideful idiot. I shouldn't have made the agreement with Sakazaki."

Asami remained silent and Akihito admitted ruefully that Asami wasn't going to accept his apology easily. He tried thinking what the older man liked and only one word came into his mind. But Akihito was in no mood to smooth things over with sex, even though it was the only option he could think of.

Akihito moved up, easing himself on Asami's lap. "I'm sorry," he said again.

This time, Asami replied. "I'll say this again. I do not share and I dislike anyone defiling my property."

Akihito thought it'd be wise to leave the 'I'm not your property' argument for another time so he remained quiet. He was contemplating his next action when Asami spoke again.

"Stand up."

Confused with the sudden order, he did as he was told. In one swift movement, Asami had him on his shoulders.

"What the hell?" Akihito yelped. "Put me down!"

Thoroughly ignored, Akihito stared helplessly as Asami went to the secret compartment and pushed the small black button.

_Oh, shit._

Akihito recognized the room all too well since he was tied in it a few times. He squirmed, trying to get off his older lover but Asami merely dumped him on the bed and secured him with black leather cuffs.

"What the hell –nnnn!" His cries were muffled by a large ball gag on his mouth.

Asami removed a cock ring and a dildo from the drawer. He flashed Akihito a smirk.

"You didn't think you'd get away without punishment, did you?"

And all Akihito could think of was ' _fuck.'_

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_**A few days later** _

Akihito massaged his wrist, still sore from the punishment he received three nights ago when Asami had his way with him in the bondage room.

 _It wasn't exactly a punishment,_ Akihito mused when he remembered the equal pleasures he received from Asami. But the sadistic bastard had tied him up and kept him hard for hours before allowing him to climax. And when he thought he could take no more, the older man teased his limp cock until he was hard again.

He supposed he deserved the punishment. He shouldn't have succumbed to Sakazaki's demands but Akihito did wonder how Asami found out about the incident since he was positive that he lost the private investigator that day before walking into Sakazaki's club.

"Takaba sama, are you all right?"

Akihito stopped massaging and quickly pulled his sleeves to cover the fading red marks around his wrists. "I'm fine."

His guard merely nodded and resumed his position behind Akihito. Akihito was in his third and final day of chaperoning Asami to work and he could hardly wait until the day was over.

"Toru, how did Asami find out with Sakazaki?"

"He told a few people, unknowing they were Asami sama's subordinates. They reported it in."

Akihito's jaw dropped in disbelief. "That son of a bitch! He actually bragged about it?"

Toru collected all the signed reports and placed it at the side of the table. "Takaba sama, it isn't my place to say this but please stop accepting bargains like this."

"Was Asami really angry about it?" Akihito asked, despite knowing the answer.

When the lanky guard remained silent, Akihito tried to lighten up the mood. "Well, it's not I can do it anymore, eh? Ando and you are always around. I can't even walk into a manga café in peace."

"Please do not joke about this, Takaba sama."

Akihito massaged his sore wrists again. "Don't worry Toru. I kinda learned my lesson the hard way."

As expected from the lanky guard, he did not offer further comments. Akihito continued with his reports until he heard a beep from Toru's phone. The guard glanced at his work phone before sliding it back into his dress pants.

"Takaba sama, Asami sama requested for you in his office."

"Request? That bastard never requests," he huffed but stood up anyway.

Akihito usually wouldn't give a rat's ass about Asami's orders but since he still felt slightly guilty over what happened, he gave in. He took the private elevator one floor up using his spanking employee card.

 _More like magic card,_ Akihito thought as he flipped his card back and forth. Asami presented him a new black card which bore his name and position. Toru informed him that the card resembled a master key to all of his and Asami's establishments, giving him the power to access literally every joint that Asami owned.

Slipping the card back into his wallet, he walked out of the elevator and into the foyer where Asami's office was located. As usual, his loyal subject Suoh stood in front of the office, barring anyone from entering without permission. Akihito mumbled a greeting, walked past the guard into Asami's office.

His lover was seated behind his desk with Kirishima standing beside him, collecting folders that Asami had signed. He excused himself when he saw Akihito, offering privacy to the men.

Asami's golden eyes looked up, rested on Akihito's hazel ones.

"Akihito."

If you're looking for me, just call me. I have a phone," Akihito said, fishing his phone out from his pockets and waved at the crime lord. "So, the next time you summoned me to your office using Toru, I'll pretend that I didn't hear it."

"If you're this willing, I wouldn't have to ask Toru."

"That's because –," Akihito stopped himself just in time before he muttered _'you wanted me in your office to play secretarial sex.'_

As if knowing what he was about to say, Asami flashed him an infuriating smirk. He stood, walked to where Akihito was standing. "I just received reports on Marukoshi."

That had his attention. "And?"

The crime lord sat on the couch, prompting Akihito to do the same. "You'll be pleased to know that Marukoshi recorded a slight increase in the first fortnight's sale."

Akihito jumped up from his seat, threw a fist in the air. "Yes! I knew those discount coupons would work."

"It looks like you have a flair for business after all."

"Not really," Akihito said, sitting on the couch again. "I put myself in the situation and wondered what would make me happy if I shop at a stuck up rich housewife mart."

"So you're admitting that you're a rich housewife now?"

"No!" Akihito denied hotly, eying his lover. "Since the plan seems to be working, Suzuki san will continue working in Marukoshi."

"He's your employee, do as you please." the older man replied, pulling Akihito to his lap. "How's your back?" he asked, changing the subject.

Remembering what happened at the bondage room, Akihito's cheeks burned. His embarrassment faded soon enough and was replaced by guilt. From what he gathered from Toru, Asami watched every bit of the video, including him servicing Sakazaki. The photos and video of him performing the act had been recovered and destroyed.

And no matter how hard he tried to assure himself that he was merely acting in Asami's interests, he felt like a hypocritical bastard for betraying the older man's trust. So much so that he was willing to do something for Asami, including the secretarial sex that the older man loved so much.

 _Shit._ For Akihito to think of repaying Asami with sex in his office, it meant that he felt damn bad about it. Slowly but surely, Akihito's hands went to his tie, pulling it free. He shrugged off his designer blazer next before moving to unbutton his shirt.

"Trying to get into the role, Akihito?"

"Shut – shut up," he replied embarrassed.

Damn, his fingers chose that precise moment to tremble, causing him to fumble with the buttons.

Asami caught his hands, pushing them away to take over the task himself. Akihito linked his arms around the crime lord's neck and made a daring move to kiss Asami on his own. His little act caught the older man by surprise and before he could decipher what was going on, Akihito found himself lying on the couch, under Asami.

Akihito's cheeks burned from mortifications of his own actions but he was so aroused and couldn't give a damn about his pride. In fact, he was more than willing to surrender himself.

The urgent rap on Asami's door had the photographer scrambled to his feet. Being interrupted for the second time in the office, Asami was ready to grab the gun from his shoulder holster and shoot the first person point blank. His golden eyes narrowed in displeasure as he looked at the heavy oak doors being pushed apart but none other than his own secretary.

"Asami sama," Kirishima bowed quickly. "I apologize for my rudeness but there is an emergency."

As Akihito struggled to button his shirt, the secretary went on explaining. "Two detectives from the special crime unit are here to see you."

Asami needed no further explanation. "Where are they?" He asked, fixing his clothes in place.

"At the lobby, sir."

"Send Toru in," he ordered, just as he buttoned his designer coat.

As if Toru was waiting by the door, the lanky guard walked in as soon as Asami gave the orders. "Asami sama, what are your orders?"

Asami took his seat behind his desk as Kirishima rushed to put the things in order. "Take Akihito to the room and do not leave it until you're cleared to do so."

"Understood," he replied, bowing. Straightening his body, he walked to the shelf and pulled the latch, opening the private room adjacent to the office.

"Asami, what's going on?" Akihito managed to ask just before Toru pulled him into the room and pressed a button by the side, efficiently closing the private quarters.

"Toru, what the hell is going on?"

"The special crime unit detectives are here," he said, switching on the computer on the table. Pressing a few buttons, Toru activated the security cameras in Asami's office. He pulled out a window on the screen, showing live footages of the office.

"I know they're here but why the hell am I here?" Akihito demanded as he watched the flat screen monitor. Both Asami and Kirishima were in deep discussion. While his lover looked calm and composed, Kirishima actually sported a rare troubled look.

"Most likely, they're here to question Asami sama about Sakazaki's murder."

Akihito took his seat on the swivel chair in front of the computer. "What's that got to do with Asami? He didn't kill Sakazaki."

"We were at his club just hours before his death."

Finally beginning to understand, Akihito looked up from the screen. "Does that mean they're going to arrest Asami?"

His questions never got answered. Moments later, he watched two detectives in grey and black suits walked into the office.

"Is there audio?" he whispered.

"Yes, but we can't risk divulging our location. This room isn't sound proof."

Akihito jammed his hands into his pocket, pulled out a set of ear phones and plugged it in. He plugged his right ear and passed the left ear piece to Toru.

"Activate the audio."

The guard did as he was told before sitting on a stool. Neither of them spoke as they listened to the conversation in the office.

" _Asami san, Detective Matsumoto and Kanbe," the two detectives introduced themselves, showing their identification cards._

_Asami waved his hand, offered the detectives seats before asking, "What can I do for you, detectives?"_

Detective Matsumoto, dressed in a grey suit introduced himself as the senior in the team. As opposed to Kanbe's spiked hairdo, Matsumoto had short formal side swept hair. Akihito noted that Matsumoto looked calm, unshaken in the presence of Asami, evidence he had years of experience under his belt. His partner Kanbe looked easily eight years Matsumoto's junior, and like all the men Akihito had seen, he was slightly intimidated by the crime lord.

" _We would like to ask you a few questions about a man named Sakazaki Jun, the owner of Club Nine in Kabuki Cho."_

" _What about him?"_

" _He was found dead three nights ago in his club."_

There was silence in the room as Akihito watched Matsumoto leaned forward. Placing his hands on the desk, he stared straight at Asami, checking for signs of nervousness.

" _I heard about his death," Asami replied neutrally._

" _Our investigations showed that you were with him just hours before his death. The security footages inside the club were wiped out but –," Matsumoto said, his lips curved a triumph smile. "—we managed to obtain the security footages from the opposite store. You were there, so were your subordinates, Suoh Kazumi and Kirishima Kei."_

_Asami showed no signs of being cornered. "I went there to offer him a buy-out, seeing his club wasn't performing lately. He refused and I left. He was still very much alive when I left."_

" _I think you're lying, Asami san."_

" _I don't have to. I'm a businessman, and my interests are purely business. His death isn't my responsibility."_

" _We like to discuss this further at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department."_

" _Am I under arrest, detectives?" Asami asked._

_Again, Matsumoto gave a confident smile. "Not yet. As for both of you, Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi—," he said, looking at the guards. "You are to follow us to the station. We have a couple of questions for both of you."_

_Matsumoto turned to his junior. "Kanbe kun, escort our guests to the car."_

Akihito gasped and quickly covered his mouth when Kanbe opened the door for Asami, Suoh and Kirishima to walk of the office. Akihito's mind went blank and instinctively, he stood up and made a dash to the door.

Toru managed to grab Akihito just before the boy pressed the button. "Takaba sama, calm down!"

"Let me go, Toru!" Akihito hissed, trying to get away but the guard held him back.

"If you go now, you'll expose your identity to the detectives."

Miraculously, Akihito managed to break free from Toru's iron grip and tried to move to the door again. This time, Toru caught his arm and yanked him back, causing the boy to fall back on the bed. Hovering above Akihito, he pinned the photographer's hands above his head.

"They're taking him away!" He said angrily. "How can you be so calm?"

"Takaba sama, if you expose your identity now, the detectives will take the opportunity to drill you over Sakazaki's incident."

Akihito's eyes flashed. "You think I'd succumbed to pressure and betray Asami?"

"No," the guard answered quietly. "I believe Asami sama ordered me to bring you here because he didn't want you to get caught in the mess."

It was the first time Toru spoke his mind. The lanky guard was usually stoic and it was difficult to even elicit a response from the guard so having him talking about Asami's decision had Akihito remained still. Slowly, he turned his head to the side, angling his head to the monitor. The office was already empty. The shock from seeing Asami escorted out of his own office by the police had by now faded, leaving him numb and hollow. Toru released him, helped him into seating position.

Realization hit Akihito fast. It was him who caused all this. If he didn't make the bargain with Sakazaki, Asami wouldn't have to confront the man; and everything wouldn't be in a mess.

"Toru, what should we do? Both Kirishima and Suoh are in the police station."

Toru checked the monitor one last time and when he was satisfied that the office was deserted, he pressed a button on the wall and the walls of the private room slid open.

"I'll contact Hasegawa sensei," Toru said, referring to the legal chief working at Sion. He walked into the office adjoining the private room and went round Asami's desk. He pressed a single number that would lead him directly to Hasegawa's office. He spoke briefly, and after instructing Hasegawa to bring his team to the police department, he replaced the phone.

"What about Kuroda sensei?" Akihito whispered, stepping out of the private quarters at last.

"I'll contact him, although I don't know how he can be of assistance. He's the district attorney. He prosecutes, not defend."

"But he helps Asami cleans up his mess," Akihito protested.

Toru nodded his head in agreement. "Law is his area of expertise. I'll leave it to him."

It was a good hour later before Toru declared it was clear for them to leave the office. He kept a wary eye as they rode down the private elevator to meet Ando at the basement parking. Akihito was surprised to find a normal looking sedan instead one of Asami's many expensive cars parked in the bay.

"We cannot use any of Asami sama's vehicles. It'll rouse suspicions," Toru explained.

He nodded his head glumly and climbed into the back of the sedan, a vehicle that belonged to one of Kirishima's assistants. As they sped off to Asami's penthouse in Shinjuku, Akihito never felt any worse than he did at that moment.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Asami kept a tight control of himself as the hour passed. He didn't fidget nor did he protest about his treatment in the interrogation room. He knew what sort of games the detectives wanted to play. Stalling as long as they could; with hopes that he'd be agitated and angry about being kept waiting.

And those bastards would coolly observe from the observation window and profile him from there.

He smirked. He wasn't about to fall for their trap. It wasn't his first time being interrogated and he damn well could handle those bastards.

The visit by the detectives was no surprise. Asami expected that to happen the minute he saw the news report on Sakazaki's murder on television. He suspected Sakazaki was either having a really unlucky day or someone wanted to frame him for the murder. He asked Kirishima to snoop around but the secretary couldn't find any evidence connecting Sakazaki's murder to anyone of interests.

Asami wasn't worried about Kirishima and Suoh being held in separate rooms. It was usually a technique detectives used so they could catch their interviewee off guard before making them spill the beans. His guards were far more intelligent than to succumb under pressure.

Asami glanced at his wrist watch. Another 30 minutes had passed and still no signs of the detectives. He thought of Akihito and briefly wondered his lover's reactions when he learned what happened.

_Toru will know what to do._

At that thought, the doors of the interrogation room opened. Detective Matsumoto strode in confidently, followed by his junior, Kanbe. While Kanbe looked rather nervous, Matsumoto had the looks of a person who had won a million-dollar jackpot.

"Asami san, I'm sure you know why you're here," Matsumoto began, slamming the brown folder on the table.

"Perhaps it'd be better if we start this slowly," Kanbe said, placing his own folder on the table. "Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

 _So Kanbe's playing the good cop here._ Asami thought before answering, "No, thank you."

"Then, shall we begin?" Matsumoto took his seat and flipped his file open. "Your whereabouts on October 20th, between 12 and four in the morning; and don't pretend that you don't know."

"If you already knew, why bother asking me, detective?"

"We want it on the record," junior detective said.

"I went to see Sakazaki at one in the morning. We talked and I left an hour later."

"What business do you have with him at one in the morning?" Detective Matsumoto asked curiously.

Asami smirked. "It's a common time to meet when we're in business of this nature, detective."

Matsumoto looked displeased but he didn't comment further. "So, you claim that you left the club at two in the morning, _after business?_ " he asked, mocking Asami.

"Yes."

Matsumoto stood up and pointed at the crime lord. "You're lying. You want my theory in this? You walked in, in pretense of talking business and you killed him."

Asami's eyes narrowed at the detectives. "I do not have anything to gain from killing Sakazaki. I suggest that you get your evidence before accusing an innocent man."

Always the hotheaded one among the duo, Matsumoto slammed his hands on the table, flipping the file open on purpose. Sakazaki's dead body lay in a red pool of mess with a gunshot wound on his head. His terrified eyes looked upwards; evidence that he was most likely staring at his attacker's face when he was killed execution style.

"See this, you bastard? You're responsible for—"

A knock on the room halted Matsumoto's accusations. Frustrated that he was interrupted, the burly detective was about to blast at his subordinates for interrupting an interview in progress when a distinguished looking man walked in. Dressed in a power black suit, he walked into the room with a leather briefcase and a pair of black shoes so shiny that they screamed money.

Sharp eyes rested briefly on Asami before turning to Matsumoto and Kanbe. "Detectives, Hasegawa Kousuke," he said as he retrieved a card from his pocket and slid it across the table. "I'm here to represent my client, Asami Ryuichi sama."

"I apologize for being late, sir," he bowed at Asami and proceeded to sit on the chair without waiting for an invitation.

"We're in the middle of interrogation," Matsumoto gritted out.

Hasegawa offered a thin smirk. "Then I arrive at the right time."

For the lack of a better response, Matsumoto sat down next to his junior. He began again, "Asami Ryuichi, we have lifted out prints from Sakazaki's office and once we have the results, your ass will be in jail. It's just a matter of time before the secrets are out. I'm now giving you a chance to admit—"

"—Detective Matsumoto," Hasegawa interrupted. "—you are suggesting that my client should admit to a crime he did not commit. This is inexcusable."

"The prints—"

"—The prints are not back from the lab. To insinuate that my client is a murderer without proper evidence is outrageous!"

Ignoring the lawyer, Matsumoto glanced briefly at his note taking junior before resting his sharp gaze on Asami again. "You are on security surveillance, Asami. You were seen at Sakazaki's shop during his time of death."

"Being there does not equate to killing him, Detective," Asami said mildly.

"Detective, my client's presence in the shop around the time of Sakazaki's unfortunate death did not mean anything. If you do not have any other evidence to back up your accusations, I insist that you release my client this instant."

Matsumoto apparently could not take it any longer. He stood up, slammed his hands on the table. "This is not a restaurant where you can walk in and out as you damn please!" he said, outraged.

"Your attitude is not needed here, detective Matsumoto," Hasegawa stood up to meet his rival. "I shall be filing a legal complaint about it."

"File away, I'm not afraid of some big shot's lawyer," the burly detective challenge.

"Matsumoto san," Kanbe finally spoke, worried.

Ignoring his junior, the senior detective continued, "We'll have our evidence in a day or two, Asami Ryuichi. Once the prints are back from the lab, your prints will be mixed among the many we have lifted. We're getting a warrant to search your office and home as we speak."

He turned to Hasegawa. "And your client can wait in the lock up until we get our results."

Hasegawa stood up. "You have no evidence to charge my client!"

Matsumoto gave a victorious smile. "Oh I don't have them – yet. But according to the law, we have the power to remand someone for a minimum of seven days without charging him. So, until we get the results, your boss can sit in jail."

Infuriated, the lawyer opened his mouth to protest when Asami spoke, "Hasegawa."

The crime lord stood up, buttoning his coat. "Detective, I am most willing to cooperate in any way I can, and that includes being remanded in the police lock up," he said coolly and pierced his eyes at the detectives. "I believe justice will prevail and my innocence can therefore be proven."

"—and," Asami continued before Matsumoto could reply, "—when I am out, I suggest you to lawyer up. I have every intention of filing a legal complaint against the department for improper conduct of investigation."

"But sir," Hasegawa protested when Asami walked past him.

The crime lord waived his hand. "Hasegawa, while we wait, file the papers," he said and walked towards the detectives.

Fixing his coat again, Asami smirked. "After you, detective."

Asami had no doubts that Detective Matsumoto and Detective Kanbe were fuming when they led him out of the interrogation room to the cell.

As he sat alone in his cell, staring at the cheap futon folded neatly by the corner, he thought about the case. It was odd that Sakazaki was killed as soon as he left. He was assured by Kirishima and Suoh that all surveillance cameras had been deactivated prior to their arrival and his two subordinates hadn't failed him before. The guards Suoh selected that night were seasoned guards, so it was unlikely he was betrayed by his own men.

 _Matsumoto said that he had the security footages from the shop across the road_.

That didn't make any sense. No owner would install a security camera to spy on the store opposite them. It left Asami to one plausible conclusion.

Someone was intentionally framing him.

Asami went grim at the thought.

_Whoever you are, whatever games you're playing; you won't be able to laugh once I'm out._

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito sat perfectly still on the couch of Shinjuku Prince Hotel penthouse suite, waiting. At Toru's suggestion, they checked into a hotel unaffiliated to Asami to avoid detection. Toru predicted that the detectives would most likely obtain a warrant to search Asami's penthouse and it would be wise not to remain in the apartment.

Akihito tried protesting, complaining that his personal belongings such as his clothes and camera were still housed in the apartment and that the detectives would know if Asami was living with someone. The lanky guard merely nodded and made a few phone calls. In an hour after Asami was escorted to the police station, Akihito's clothes and other personal items were removed from the penthouse.

Like a man in trance, Akihito allowed his guard to take lead. He followed the lanky guard obediently into the suite and even took a shower as suggested. Dressed in his favorite vintage jeans and white shirt, the photographer stared at the blank television screen.

He knew it was his fault that Asami was in trouble. Realized that he was the reason Asami went to confront Sakazaki. Understood that he was the main cause that Sakazaki was dead and Asami took the rap because of that.

 _Because of me, Asami is –_ he halted, covering his eyes with a hand. _Shit, what should I do?_

The doorbell rang, forcing the photographer to put his thoughts on hold. Toru took out his gun, nodded at Ando who did the same. They moved to the door, taking a side each before Toru checked through the peephole. He relaxed almost instantly and ordered Ando to keep his gun before opening the doors for the party they had been waiting for.

District Attorney Kuroda Shinji walked in first, followed by a man Akihito recognized as Asami's spy at the police headquarters, Inspector Mori.

"Kuroda sensei, Inspector Mori," Toru greeted, gesturing them to the couch.

Kuroda shrugged off his coat, hung it on the post and sat. Rolling up his sleeves, he pulled his tie free and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. Inspector Mori, a big man with square face and military hairstyle, did the same. Stressed from everything that was happening, both Mori and Kuroda looked worn out.

"Where is Hasegawa san?" Toru asked.

Kuroda removed his spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's at Sion, compiling papers."

Akihito dared himself to speak. "What about Asami?"

Kuroda replaced his glasses. "Remanded at the police station for seven days. Both Kirishima and Suoh are also remanded."

Akihito sat up straight. "Are they charging them?"

It was Mori who answered. "Not yet but under the law, the police have the authority to remand anyone for seven days without formally charging them. After that, they can file a request with the court to extend the remand for another seven days."

"But – but, how can they do that? Asami didn't kill Sakazaki!"

Kuroda pierced his eyes at Akihito. "That's the law of the country and we cannot do anything to change the system."

"There must be something that can be done," Akihito said, desperate.

"Do you think we'd leave any options if we know what we can do to get Ryuichi out?" Kuroda snapped. "Takaba, you cause enough troubles for Ryuichi. You put him there."

Toru stepped forward. "Kuroda sensei, I will excuse your behavior in view that you are currently under tremendous stress with Asami sama's case. But I will not tolerate it if you continue to blame Takaba sama for something that he didn't do."

Kuroda stood up, pointing at Akihito. "Do you know how many times I have to clean up the mess for Ryuichi because of this brat? He has been acting uncharacteristically because of him!"

Both Ando and Toru moved until they stood face to face with Kuroda. "Sensei, I will not –,"

"—STOP IT!" Akihito yelled. He went to the men, separated them by pushing them away.

"But Takaba sama—," Ando protested and was immediately cut off by Akihito.

"—I said Stop it," he reiterated and the men moved back to their positions. Kuroda took his seat again, folded his arms.

Akihito turned towards the district attorney. "You're right, Kuroda sensei. I should be blamed for this."

"Takaba sama—,"

"No, let me finished," he interrupted Toru and turned back to Kuroda. "I caused a lot of problem for Asami and you. I know how much hassle you went through to clear the mess I made. As much as I kept on thinking that it wasn't my fault that Asami went to see Sakazaki on his own accord, the fact that he went there because of what I did cannot be changed."

The photographer hung his head. "I'm sorry."

The apology caught everyone by surprise. Kuroda's eyes actually widened while Mori and Ando looked as though as they had heard something strange. Only Toru's expression remained unchanged.

Kuroda gave in. "Although I failed to see what Ryuichi sees in you, I do not question his decisions," he said, looking up at a miserable Akihito. "Sit down, Takaba. Inspector Mori and I will go through the case."

Obediently, Akihito took his seat. His guards stood behind him and waited silently for the two men to begin.

Inspector Mori cleared his throat. "I read the interview report and from what I gathered, Matsumoto and Kanbe lifted a few prints in Sakazaki's office, which they presumed them to be Kirishima's, Suoh's or Asami sama's. The lab results are not back yet so we can't say for sure whose prints were those."

"We are quite confident that we did not leave any prints behind," Toru said.

The spy looked at Toru. "Fingerprints are not the concern. Many criminals wiped off evidence after committing crimes. The worrying issue here is the security camera. It placed Asami sama on the scene during Sakazaki's time of death. Now, all Matsumoto needed is the motive of murder or the murder weapon and they'll be free to charge Asami sama for homicide."

Kuroda sat up, leaned forward and rested his elbows on either knee. "I'm a D.A so technically I prosecute on behalf of the government. All prosecutions have to go through us. If Ryuichi's prosecution papers come in, I will demand for more evidence. From what I gathered, the evidence is still weak. There is no strong link to connect Ryuichi with Sakazaki's murder. No weapons as of yet, no finger prints, no motive."

"I'll send a few men to look into the matter. They are already on the streets as we speak, gathering information on the actual killer. Someone must have seen something," Mori said.

"There is also something that I'm quite concern of," Kuroda bit his lower lips. "Ryuichi is hardly anything but careless yet he was caught in the security cameras. I'm suspecting someone is framing him for Sakazaki's murder."

"I suspect the same thing sensei," Toru said, earning a surprise response from Kuroda.

"You did?"

The lanky guard nodded. "We made sure everything was in order before paying Sakazaki a visit. There shouldn't be a security camera from the opposite store as I've checked it just an hour before Asami sama arrived at Sakazaki's club. It meant that someone set that up intentionally after I left, angling the camera to the club, all in the purpose of framing Asami sama."

"Who could have done it?" Akihito whispered.

"The list is endless," Kuroda answered. "The best we could hope is for Mori's men to find out anything about the real killer."

Mori nodded his head. "I will send more men to comb the area. I'm just hoping that it isn't a hired assassin. That usually makes it more difficult to track down."

"I can help."

The soft, gentle declaration had everyone turning to Akihito.

"Takaba sama, what do you mean?" Toru asked.

Akihito looked up at the men, his hazel eyes fiery and determined. "I know a place where people hang out. They're mostly rotten – from drug addicts, dealers, scammers, you name it. The master himself is a shrewd man but he possesses information that no one else had."

Mori shifted his big frame. "And how does he obtain his information?"

"People talk, Inspector Mori," Akihito replied, reaching out to the glass of water Toru placed on the table earlier and took a sip to soothe his dry throat. "That's how he gets the information. He would never divulge any of the information; unless you pay a high price for it. That's how he earns his money."

Mori looked slightly alarmed. "But if you claimed that he had information, what about information on Asami sama?"

Akihito shook his head. "I tried, but the master said that Asami's information is the only one that he hadn't been able to get. The most he could get were meeting locations." He gave a small smile. "I tried asking when I was actively pursuing Asami's illegal activities."

The confirmation had Mori relaxed a little.

"What are you suggesting, Takaba?" Kuroda asked quietly.

Akihito kept calm and forced his brain to work despite it was nearly numb from shock. "I'll check out if he had anything. But I have to go undercover. He hated reporters and police so I lied and told him that I was a street rat, obtaining information for clients."

"I'll go with you," Toru said.

Akihito shook his head. "It's easier if I go alone. Less suspicions and people are more likely to talk if you're alone."

Toru moved from his place and knelt in front of the photographer. "It's too dangerous."

"Takaba is right, Toru," Kuroda interrupted. "Let him handle this."

"We have orders, Kuroda sensei. We do not leave Takaba sama's sight," Toru added and Ando nodded in agreement.

"I'm not a child Toru," Akihito said before averting his eyes. "Besides, I have to do something or I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to Asami," he added gravely.

Toru didn't look like he agreed with Akihito but offered no further comments. Nodding his head, he stood up. "We'll provide support from a distance," he said finally. "And Takaba sama?"

Akihito focused his attention at Toru.

"If anything happens to you, we'll never forgive ourselves too."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The white covered carriage truck carrying a logistic company logo stopped not too far from a quiet street in Toshima. Seated behind the driver's seat, Ando took the chart from the passenger seat and pretended to fill in his daily report. His trained eyes observed the quiet streets and when he was satisfied that he was cleared from any suspicious individual, he mumbled _'all clear'_ though his mouthpiece.

Inside the truck, Akihito adjusted his black wig and big frame glasses for one final time.

"Takaba sama, are you sure about not being wired?"

"No, it's far too dangerous. The master has a good eye and he'll spot the device almost immediately," Akihito said as he continued fixing his clothes. He wore a pair of jeans with the dirtiest color he could fine and paired it with a cheap T-shirt he made Toru bought at the flea market. He had to dress the part to make it more believable.

He always wore a wig whenever he visited the bar. His light colored hair attracted too much attention and far too many troubles. It was best to keep as low key as possible. In fact, if he could walk in, sniveling like an addict, he'd blend in immediately.

"Takaba sama, we'll be here waiting. If Ando and I do not see you in an hour, we'll come in."

"I'll be fine." Akihito patted Toru's arm, standing up in the process. "It isn't my first time there. Most of the patrons are pretty harmless anyway. Occasionally you'd find one or two with a knife but they don't flash their weapons around. If you ask me, the only thing I should be worried is the Master. He's a bisexual pervert and – hey!"

Akihito yelped when Toru pulled him back down. "Takaba sama, please do not exchange sexual favors with anyone. Asami sama will be highly displeased."

Being forced to remember the incident with Sakazaki, the photographer's muscles tightened. "I know," he murmured quietly. "I'm prepared to renegotiate if the deal is headed towards that direction."

For the first time, Toru actually looked oddly uncomfortable with Akihito's reaction. He helped Akihito up and bowed. "I apologize for the inappropriate remark, Takaba sama."

Akihito gave the guard a friendly punch on his arm. "Don't be. I'll be off," he said and jumped off the truck, leaving Toru still bowing.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

The bar was exactly how Akihito had remembered. Located in a quiet, sleepy street behind Toshima's shopping district, the bar was hidden between unrented shops. There wasn't any business signage so Akihito had to count the lamp posts on the street to identify the location.

Having frequented the place a few times, Akihito found it rather easily. The long flight of stairs down leading to the bar was dark, devoid of any light. Still, Akihito did not use hid the lamp app on his phone to light the way, fearing his actions would give him away. He needed to look like he was used to it.

The staircase had a strong pungent smell of both urine and vomit mixed together when Akihito reached the bottom. Holding his breath, he pushed open the wooden door and was greeted by a crowd of people minding their own business.

It was a quiet day. A few groups were spotted in their own spots, too zoned out to realize what was going on and no one batted an eyelid when Akihito entered. He cheered inwardly and quickly made his way to the counter where the master stood waiting.

Kase Yuuto, or better known as the Master was a big man with fairly good set of muscles on his body. His long wavy hair was tied into a low ponytail and kept his moustache and facial hair around his mouth trimmed for a trendier look.

He grinned when he noticed Akihito.

"Yo Haru!"

 _Right._ Akihito had forgotten that he used an alias in the bar. He couldn't risk using his real name so he went by his brother's name in the bar.

"Master," Akihito greeted and climbed onto the stool.

"Where the fuck did you go? You've been missing in action for nearly a year."

It was definitely more than a year since Akihito last saw Kase but he thought it's be wise not to correct the man. He stared at Kase's T-shirt, a rock-ish sort of design with the slogan, _'live by the gun, die by the gun'._

"Got busted for coke," Akihito said, using slang on purpose. "The police only found a small tube in my pockets so they sent me to the hellhole."

His story worked. "Rehab?" Kase asked, laughing.

Akihito made a disgusted face. "Can you fucking believe it?"

"You got it rough, Haru." Kase grabbed a chilled bottle of beer, passed to Akihito. "Here, a drink to celebrate your release."

Akihito preferred not to drink while he was on serious business but he figured he shouldn't decline so he took a gulp. He chatted with the Master after that, who showed more interest in Akihito than actual chatting. The man went as far as caressing his neck and Akihito was certain that Toru wouldn't have tolerated if the guard was here.

 _Hold it Akihito, just a little more_. He encouraged himself. He tried looking for ways to start the topic but Kase was so engrossed discussing his sex prowess that Akihito couldn't find a chance. Finally, after talking for nearly twenty minutes, his opportunity came.

"So Haru, what brings you here today? Don't tell me you came because you wanted a drink."

Akihito slowly pushed his bottle aside and leaned forward. "I need information about Sakazaki's murder."

Kase raised his bushy eyebrow. "The club owner who got killed a few nights ago?"

 _He knows something,_ Akihito thought as he scrutinized Kase's facial expression. Kase pretended to look surprised but somehow Akihito couldn't help but feel that the man was hiding his inner glee.

"Straight to the point," Akihito said. "I have a client who wants some information about the murder."

Kase leaned forward. "My sources told me that Asami Ryuichi killed him."

 _He was testing if I knew the truth._ Akihito pretended to be confused. "But that wasn't what I was told. There seemed to be someone framing Asami Ryuichi for the crime."

This time, the smile on Kase spread. "What do you need, Haru chan?"

Akihito ignored the inappropriate use of the suffix and focused on his task. "Do you know who's the real killer?"

"You know the rules here. I can't tell you without getting anything in return." Kase licked his lips.

"But you know the identity of the real killer?" Akihito pressed.

"No, but I'm sure with a little more digging, someone could easily put the pieces together."

"How much for you to spill?"

"Depends how much you can offer me."

_Shit._

"Relax, Haru chan. I don't want sex –yet." He leaned forward, trailing his fingers along Akihito's jaw before yanking him forward. "A million yen," he whispered before biting Akihito's ear.

Akihito pushed Kase away, and it wasn't because of his bad breath. "Are you crazy? How the hell am I supposed to get those?"

Kase ran his thumb across his lips, smirking. "I don't know and can't be bothered. You can't give it to me, the deal's off."

The photographer eyed Kase, suspicious. "You're not lying about the information?"

This time, the smirk went away. "If you doubt my information, get the fuck out."

"No!" Akihito quickly countered. "It's a hell lot of money and the most I have in my pockets is a ten thousand yen."

"I'm willing to renegotiate," Kase said, his eyes gleamed.

"You'll reduce the price?" Akihito asked hopefully.

"Let me fuck you once."

It was Sakazaki's incident all over again. Akihito remembered the man demanding him to suck him off in exchange for information and for the lack of a better option, he did.

 _No, you chose that, Akihito. You chose it because you were desperate and it was an easy way out._ Akihito reminded himself. The consequences had been severe, with both Sakazaki murdered and Asami remanded at the police department. And it happened because he was stupid.

He wasn't going to make history repeat. Besides, he didn't think he could do it and the thought of him performing sexual favors for another man or woman nauseated him to the core.

"I don't swing that way, Master."

"Really?" Kase traced his fingers along Akihito's jaw again. "You have the looks and smell of it."

Akihito wondered how could a smell of fresh soap and shampoo could equate to gay sex but he didn't comment further. Digging for his wallet, he unzipped the coin department and took out the black diamond Asami had extracted out of the previous phone.

"I don't have money but take this. This should worth something."

Obviously recognizing the value of the gem, Kase took it and disappeared to the back. When he returned a moment later, he looked at Akihito suspiciously.

"This is really rare. Where did you find it?"

Akihito shrugged his shoulders, acted like he didn't care. "Stole it from a rich lady. I thought of pawning it later. Pure coke is expensive these days."

The master weighed the gem again before finally reaching a decision. "I'll take this and the ten thousand yen in your wallet."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

"Did you find anything?" Kuroda asked the minute Akihito walked in the hotel penthouse suite.

Akihito sat on the sofa before removing his wig. He raked his fingers through his hair and stared at Kuroda and Mori. Both men had remained at the hotel even after Akihito left, pouring their energy into Asami's case. And from the look of their faces, they had no new leads.

"A man with a serpent tattoo on the side of his neck," Akihito said, removing his glasses in the process.

Mori's police instinct immediately kicked in. "How reliable is the information?"

The photographer stared at Mori's dead set eyes. "I got it from the Master."

Still not convinced, Mori asked again. "You sure he's telling the truth? The police had nothing on the case."

"Some people can't keep secrets to themselves," Akihito said, "especially in a bar like that. And when you were given the task of killing someone to bring the great Asami Ryuichi down, they tend to boast around."

Kuroda looked unconvinced. "Is anyone more brainless than that? You shot someone and you bragged around?"

Toru came forward with a glass of water and Akihito gulped in down thirstily. "Kase said a man who chatted with him asked him a strange question."

"What was the question?" Mori sat up, interested.

"He asked if Kase had the guts to kill anyone." Akihito passed the glass to Toru. "And when the master said no, he laughed it off and offered the master a packet of drugs. I quote from Kase, " _Take this and you won't feel anything at all. You can even kill a flashy gay mutilated bar owner and be cool about it."_

"Is it merely a drunkard spouting rubbish?" Kuroda asked Mori, pushing his glasses up.

"I don't think so, Kuroda sensei. They talk crap when they are drunk but usually do not give specific examples like he did."

Akihito ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I know Kase is a bastard but most of his information is solid. I wouldn't go to him for information on my stake outs if he isn't reliable."

Kuroda stood up, slipping on his coat. "It's either that or you just got duped," he said and watched Akihito's eyes flared. "But, it's the only lead we have so both Mori and I will follow up on it."

Mori stood up, bowed slightly at Akihito. "You've done your part, Takaba sama. Let me do mine," he said and left the room.

Kuroda took his black leather briefcase and headed to the door. Hand rested on the door knob, he turned. "What if the information leads to nowhere, Takaba kun?"

Akihito's gaze lifted, his hazel eyes turned fiery and determined. "We'll keep searching. If anyone's putting the bastard in prison, it'll be me."

Kuroda pushed his spectacles up. "I am beginning to understand what Ryuichi sees in you."

"Kuroda sensei?" he asked, just as Kuroda unlocked the door. "What's your relationship with Asami?"

Kuroda's lips curved into a derisive smile. "Jealous, Takaba?"

"NO!" Akihito denied, his eyes averted to the side.

"He's family. We grew up together."

"You're brothers?"

Kuroda merely smiled at Akihito and left without answering the question.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Toru sat in a rented apartment, his trained eyes continued to survey the quiet streets of Toshima. Mori sent out a dozen men on the streets looking for the man in serpent tattoo but looking for an individual in a metropolitan proved to be a challenging task.

When Mori came empty handed and frustrated after the first day, Toru knew that they had to change tactics or they won't be able to find the culprit. The lanky guard hacked into the Goda's Group email accounts and although it did not yield anything in particular, Goda was in frequent contacts with someone he referred to as Umeki.

He tracked the IP address Umeki used when he replied Goda's email and found that it was sent from the Toshima vicinity. He would have been able to pin point Umeki's location better if he had access to the telecommunications company. But hacking into the company takes too much time and effort, not to mention that they had recently beefed up their security so it'd take Toru even longer.

Toru could have cursed his carelessness. Akihito mentioned that the culprit went to the bar at Toshima where he had a couple of drinks there. For him to frequent the bar in Toshima, he must be living around the vicinity. By now, news about him being the target should have reach Umeki's own ears so it was unlikely he'd moved around.

Toru had deduced that Umeki might go to the bar again since it was probably the only place he felt safe. He gathered Asami's men and had them on standby while he and Mori sat in the apartment right across the bar to be on the lookout.

Luck was definitely on their side that night. Just after one in the morning, Toru spotted a lone man walking along the quiet street.

Toru nudged Mori's arm and together they watched the man dressed in dark clothes and a hoodie walking towards the direction of the bar.

"Can't see his tattoo," Mori said, putting down his binoculars.

"He's behaving suspiciously. Kept looking back every five seconds or so," Toru said and looked through the binoculars again.

"Anyway can we make him remove his hoodie?" Mori asked.

"I'll do it," Toru said. "Call the men. Get them on standby."

Toru exited the apartment quietly. He took the other route that would make him come face to face with the man. Jamming his hands into his khaki pants, Toru walked out and made his way to the man. Like a person who had something to hide, Toru kept his head down but his eyes were locked on his target walking towards his direction. His presence did not go unnoticed by the man. Keeping his head low, the man quickened his steps past Toru, hoping Toru would leave him alone.

But the lanky guard wasn't about to let the opportunity slip. On purpose, he pretended to trip and rammed himself onto the man's shoulder, causing him to fall on his back. The hoodie covering his head came off and Toru found what he had been looking for – a serpent on the man's neck.

He wasted no time. Before the man could stand up, Toru was already pinning him down on the ground. But apparently, he was no amateur either. He managed to get away from Toru's grasp and made a quick dash.

"It's him," Toru said over his mouth piece.

Either five years of army training proved to be useful or the man was a poor runner. Toru caught up easily and managed to subdue him by grabbing his arm and yanked him backwards. He back flipped the man, kneed his neck to the ground and whipped out his gun.

"Umeki?" Toru asked, pointing the gun to Umeki's forehead.

"What the fuck?" he snarled.

Toru kneed him harder, crushing his breathing passage. Staring downcast on the man, he said coolly, "It was you who killed Sakazaki and framed Asami sama, was it not?"

Umeki let out a strange gurgling sound as he tried to gasp for air. Toru released him and hauled him to his feet. Shoving the gun beneath the man's chin, he said, "Answer me or I'll kill you."

Finally noticing the intensity of Toru's eyes, Umeki nodded.

Behind him, Mori and his men were approaching. Without looking at Mori, Toru said, "Inspector Mori, we have our guy."

"Good work, Toru," Mori said, taking the task from the guard.

Toru searched him, checking through his pockets and aside from a few thousand yen and an identity card, he had nothing. "No gun," he said, referring to the weapon he used to kill Sakazaki.

"We should be able to find it in his apartment." He let his men handled Umeki and moved nearer to Toru. "If we can't find the gun, I can always plant other evidence. Hand me the hunting knife you use to slice the bastard's dick off."

Beginning to see Mori's intention, Toru nodded. "Intelligent plan, Inspector."

Mori flashed Toru a grin. "You're not shabby yourself. Now I know why they call you the top four."

Uncomfortable with praises, Toru merely bowed.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Even with Toru's intelligence, Ando's experience as a security chief and Inspector Mori's vast manhunt for the culprit, it took them three days before they could locate the man; and another three days before Kuroda called, informing of Asami's release. By then, Asami had almost spent six days in police detention.

He wanted to go with Toru but knew that it would be wise if he didn't. He wasn't sure what to talk to Asami anyway. So he resorted to cooking and cleaning in the penthouse.

As night fell, Akihito began to feel restless and worried. There had been no phone calls from Toru about Asami. He wondered if there had been a problem since Detective Matsumoto didn't look like a person who would give up so easily.

_Perhaps the results of the prints came back positive and Matsumoto held Asami back? Or did Inspector Mori catch the wrong guy? Did Kase lied about the serpent tattoo?_

Akihito glanced at the time on his phone.

_9 p.m._

It had been four and a half hours since Hasegawa went to pick up Asami, Kirishima and Suoh from the station. He had to distract himself or he'll go insane thinking about _'what ifs'_

_What the hell is taking them so – click_

The door unlocked and in walked in Asami with Kirishima. For a man who had spent the last six days in police lock up, he didn't look any different. Still formally clad with the clothes from the day of his arrest, the white shirt he wore was unbuttoned sufficiently to display his well-toned chest. His hair reminded Akihito of when he had just stepped out from the shower. It was slightly messy but sexy nonetheless.

In some weird unexplainable way, Akihito thought Asami looked formidable and pretty damn good.

"Akihito," he greeted and waved at Kirishima. The secretary immediately retreated, allowing privacy to Akihito and Asami.

"Y—yo, you're finally back," Akihito said nervously. Still guilt ridden, Akihito was unsure what he should say next. He wanted to apologize but all he did was jerking his thumb to the table. "You want dinner?"

Asami removed his coat. "I'll have my shower before that."

He nodded and watched Asami disappeared into the master room. Akihito sat on the couch, thinking how to ease the awkwardness between them.

 _Should I apologize? Of course you have to, you dumb ass. You put him in the prison!_ Akihito scolded himself. Despite knowing that he had to apologize, he didn't know how to begin. He sat still, staring into space until Asami emerged from the room in his shower robe.

And Akihito still hadn't found his solution.

"Why do you look so troubled?"

Akihito averted his eyes from the crime lord.

Asami sat next to the boy, nudged his chin up. "Akihito, look at me."

The boy did, only to avert his eyes again. "I'm sorry," he finally whispered. "It's my fault that you were remanded. If I didn't go to Sakazaki, you wouldn't –,"

"I was framed into this. Someone wanted to pass the blame to me."

"I heard from Toru," Akihito said glumly, pushing Asami's hands away. "But the fact that you were in trouble because of me doesn't change. I never wanted that to happen."

"Then, don't get involved unnecessarily. I warned you before Akihito. Think before you act because I'll destroy anyone that touches you."

"What did–" Akihito gulped before forcing the words out, "—you do to Sakazaki? The reports said he was –" the photographer covered his mouth.

Asami contemplated to tell Akihito the truth. But the boy was in no state of hearing it so he opted otherwise. "I had Toru and Suoh teach him a lesson and we left." He nudged Akihito's chin up again. "If you still feel guilty, then why not compensate me?"

"How?" The boy whispered.

"You can start by accompanying me to Sion for another week."

This time the wretched look on Akihito dissipated and the old Akihito was back. "I know what you're trying to do. I won't be coerced into it. I've done my part and did secretarial sex for three days."

"If you remember correctly, we were interrupted on the third day. Strictly speaking, you still owe me a day."

"You're seriously a bastard Asami," Akihito said but the weight on his shoulder immediately felt lighter.

The robe on Asami were slightly undone, causing Akihito's lips to go dry again. Without thinking, Akihito straddled his lover, pulling his robe free. Asami was naked under the robe.

_Perfect_

"I wasn't here for six days and you're making a move on me? I think I should travel more," the yakuza said in a rather amused tone.

The color on Akihito's cheeks deepened. "Shut up. We're only picking up where we let off from your office," he said, crushing their mouth together.

Asami pushed the boy away.

The boy looked surprised, even disappointed but Asami had no intentions of playing games. Picking Akihito up, Asami strode to the bedroom and dumped him onto the bed. Stripping the boy quickly, he hovered above him.

"It's been so long, Akihito."

Akihito pulled Asami down, crushing their lips together again. "Then fuck me, Ryuichi."

As Asami spread Akihito's legs and thrust home, he watched the boy went wild under him. He smirked. _It's good to be home."_

**OMAKE**

"Asami sama, welcome back."

Asami surveyed his men in his home office. It was after two in the morning and Akihito was asleep in the master bedroom, well sated and spent. He would have let his subordinates rest after a hectic day but there were pressing matters that needed to be discussed so he called Suoh, Kirishima, Toru and Ando to his office.

"Toru, I was told by Mori that you identified the main culprit?"

Toru bowed. "It was a joint effort, Asami sama. Inspector Mori, Kuroda sensei, Ando and I worked closely to locate him. But without Takaba sama's information, none of this would be possible."

"Takaba sama?" Kirishima asked.

Toru nodded at his senior. He explained Akihito's plans to Asami, leaving no details about the undercover mission in the bar. By the time he was done, he spotted a smirk on Asami's face.

"How did he pay?" Asami asked, looking at his subordinate.

"With the extracted black diamond. He traded it in exchange for information and sir –," Toru halted, wondering if he should continue.

The crime lord didn't miss the lanky guard's hesitation. "Go on," he urged but his tone went ice.

Toru bowed again. "I spotted a bite mark on Takaba sama's left ear. I tried asking him about it but he shrugged me off. I suspected Kase bit him."

"I noticed the bite mark," Asami said and the office went silent before he spoke again. "Any indication that the bar owner did anything to him?"

"No, sir. According to Takaba sama, Kase wanted sexual favors in exchange for information but Takaba sama turned him down. Takaba sama counter offered with the black diamond and he accepted."

Satisfied with the response, the crime nodded. He accepted a glass of whisky from Kirishima and gulped it down, welcoming the strong taste in his mouth. "What about the assassin?"

"Sir, after thorough research, I believe he was an assassin sent by Goda Orochi from the Goda-kumi."

"How did you find out?" Suoh asked. "Did Mori make the bastard talk?"

Before Toru could answer, Asami did. "The serpent tattoo."

The lanky guard took it from there. "Goda's first name, Orochi shares the same meaning as a serpent."

"Sir," Suoh stepped forward, worried. "Mori can charge the bastard for murder but I doubt he'd admit slicing Sakazaki's dick off."

"Suoh san, I've passed the knife we used to Inspector Mori. He'll be planting the evidence in the assassin's house when they search it later. Inspector Mori has given assurance that they will charge him with both murder and mutilation."

Asami retrieved a cigarette, lit it. "He is likely to protest but even if he did, the judge would think he's lying."

"Good work, Toru," Suoh said, smacking his junior's arm.

Toru bowed in response. Kirishima stepped forward, pouring his boss a glass of whisky.

"Sir, what do we do about Goda Orochi? His act cannot go unpunished."

The crime lord nodded. He took the glass offered by Kirishima and downed the liquid. Lips curved into a dangerous smile, he said, "We'll bring him down in worse ways that he can imagine."

**Omake Part II**

Kuroda Shinji sat comfortably in Club Sion's private lounge, waiting for Asami to arrive. It was late, nearly two in the morning but Club Sion showed no signs of slowing down. He sipped his martini served by a private bartender, watched the people dancing below from the large glass panels.

Kuroda checked his time – half an hour after the agreed time.

He didn't mind the wait. In fact, he was quite comfortable with the expensive drinks and top notch service he was receiving from the manager. He thought of getting the bartender to pour him another glass when the door opened.

Asami walked in, flanked by Suoh and Kirishima.

"Shinji," Asami greeted and took his seat on a single, plush sofa.

"Ryuichi," he greeted, placing his drink on the small table beside him.

Asami accepted his drink from the bartender and dismissed him. "How did the case go?"

Kuroda passed a file to Asami. "The culprit is Umeki Shin, a member of the Goda clan. He killed Sakazaki after you left the club. None of the fingerprints lifted from the scene belonged to you, Kirishima, Suoh or Umeki. Most of them were Sakazaki's. But Mori's team found a few hair samples near Sakazaki and they were positively identified as Umeki's."

Asami stared at the mug shot of the man. The assassin was a young, lean man who looked no more than thirty in the photo. The serpent tattoo stretched from the nape of his neck to just below the ear, and the green snake looked like it was coiling around a small animal, ready to devour its victim.

"He's young, which explains his stupidity," Kuroda continued, took his drink and sipped it. "But all thanks to that, we're able to track him down."

"Is Mori looking into the Goda clan?" Asami asked, passing the folder back to Kuroda.

"Not really. He knew you wanted Goda's head on your platter so he didn't look into that. On my part, I only need the evidence and his motive to frame you for the murder."

Asami nodded. "Good work, Shinji." He turned to Kirishima and the secretary immediately produced a small package. He passed it to Kuroda.

Kuroda took the package, opened it to find the book he wanted. He smiled. "You always knew where to find the good ones."

Asami smirked. "They're rare but not impossible to find."

Kuroda ran his fingers along the edges of the book. "Takaba asked about our relationship."

"And?"

"I told him that we're family."

Asami offered a small smile. "Did he say anything else?"

"He looked flabbergasted, and wanted to ask more but I left soon after." Kuroda looked at Asami. "You've come a long way, Ryuichi. You grew up in the orphanage, swore that you'd never wanted to be poor again and you succeeded."

"We succeeded, Shinji," Asami corrected.

Kuroda downed his drink and accepted another glass from Kirishima. "We did," he agreed and raised his glass.

Asami took his glass, and they toasted.

Kuroda downed his drink and stood up. He took his briefcase, headed to the door. "Ryuichi?" he said looking back at Asami. "I'm beginning to understand what you see in Takaba. He has –," Kuroda halted, "—something," he said finally.

Asami merely smirked and continued looking at the patrons dancing.

_**Owari** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Coke is short for Cocaine.
> 
> A/N: I don't know much about the relationship between Kuroda and Asami. Many of you wanted me to write Akihito meeting Asami's family but I cannot imagine Asami having a normal family so I decided to add my own twist here. I will explore more about their relationship in the next chapter.
> 
> A/N 2: Since I do not know much about Japanese laws, I quoted the laws of my country in the fiction. Here, the police actually have the power to remand a person to assist an investigation without charging him/her for a period of seven days. Of course, they have to obtain approval from the court but it is usually granted.
> 
> A/N 3: Thank you so much for all your support! I'm really sorry that I haven't had time to write down all your names here but I know who you are!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am truly sorry for the extremely late updates. I know I was supposed to update this ages ago but after the Japan trip, I was tied up with work and family obligations. On a happier note, I managed to buy ALL the Finder series manga from Japan! I even managed to take a photo with a cutout cardboard of Asami and Akihito. I have no regrets now XD
> 
> Beta: RiveReinStyx. Thank you! You are awesome, as always. If you spot any mistakes, please pm me and let me know. I'll try my best to fix it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Finder series and its characters are properties of Yamane Ayano. I'm borrowing them for my fantasies.

_**Business as Usual - Chapter 34** _

Shiba Masaki held onto the dock, his knees weak after listening to the verdict. For a moment, he stared at his appointed lawyer, Hasegawa, still unsure if he had heard the judge correctly; and it wasn't until the police officer removed his cuffs that reality began to sink in.

He was acquitted from murder.

He took his first step out of the courtroom as a free man where reporters were already swarming around him like vultures eyeing on their prey. He didn't want to answer the endless questions so he slipped away quickly and made his way to the back office where his lawyer and a man he recognized as Kuroda Shinji stood waiting.

"Hasegawa sensei, Kuroda sensei."

Both men smiled but Kuroda was the first to speak. "Congratulations on your release. Hasegawa sensei fought very well as your defense attorney and managed to convince both the judge and jury that you have served enough time as an accessory to murder."

Shiba fell on his knees, rubbed his calloused hands against his unshaven face and wept. "I – I wasn't expecting this. Th—thank you."

Hasegawa gripped Shiba's arm, pulled him to his feet. "We did what we were told, Shiba san. You should thank Asami sama and Takaba sama. They're your real saviors."

"How sh—should I repay you? I have no money and –"

"You don't have to pay us," Hasegawa said. "Asami sama has already settled all legal fees. You're a free man."

Shiba rubbed his watery eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry for behaving so emotional, it's just that I didn't expect I'd - I didn't expect –"

Kuroda moved in, offered a handkerchief. "It's understandable." He watched Shiba rubbed his eyes before continuing, "So, what are your plans after this?"

The former policeman shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Do you still have the business card Asami sama gave you?"

Shiba slid his hands inside his pocket and pulled out a crumpled card. "I made sure it's always with me."

"Call Kirishima san. He has been notified of your release and has made arrangements on your accommodations and future career." Kuroda pushed up his spectacles. "That is, if you're interested –"

"Yes!" Shiba exclaimed even before Kuroda finished his sentence. "I'd take whatever I'm offered, even if it means working my whole life for Asami Ryuichi."

Kuroda looked at Hasegawa briefly before focusing his attention at the man in front of him again. "Call the number, Shiba san," he said and left Shiba in the room staring at the card.

"You're recruiting for Asami sama, Kuroda sensei?" Hasegawa asked once they were inside the elevator.

Kuroda smirked. "You know this isn't my idea."

Hasegawa stared at the numbers as the elevator moved upwards rapidly. "Asami sama must have something planned for Shiba Masaki."

"Ryuichi has his own way of doing things but if I were Shiba, I'll not look forward to what he has planned."

Hasegawa laughed. "That, I'm sure."

The elevator door slid open, and Kuroda walked out first. "Good case, Hasegawa sensei."

"Good day, Kuroda sensei."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito hugged his coat tighter as he strolled along the streets on Ginza. It was two days before Christmas and the decorations on the street were in full swing. Major department stores competed with one another with lights and expensive decorations, trying to boost up their sales chart before the year ends.

It wasn't a place that he'd choose to shop. Overpriced items, upper class boutiques with equally terrible salesperson – he swore he'd never buy anything in Ginza.

_And look who's talking right now_. Akihito sneered at himself when a man in a butler uniform opened the door for him to enter one of the most luxurious shops in the Ginza.

As usual, the men and women behind the counters curled their lips in disdain after catching a glimpse of his vintage jeans. Thankfully, he paired it with a pair of exclusive shoes and jacket, so he didn't look that dirt poor.

He shrugged off his jacket, which his dutiful guard took and paced around the store uncomfortably.

"May I help you?"

The crisp tone made Akihito cringe. He turned around slowly, facing the salesperson.

_Kinoshita Yumi._ Akihito read her name tag and scrutinized her. She was probably around his age but she had too much makeup on, adding additional years to her youthful face.

"Oh, it's all right. I'm just looking around."

She actually rolled her eyes before walking back to her station where her colleagues stood giggling. Akihito looked at his own clothing. Okay, maybe the vintage jeans looked a little worn out, and the shirt he was wearing didn't look as if it belonged in a high-end boutique but damn it, the winter coat and shoes he had on were brand names.

Another female salesperson by the name of Takigawa Mari fixed her uniform and shoulder length hair before walking towards them. From her playful smile and the sparkle in her eye, Akihito deduced that her attention wasn't on him but rather, his guard.

"Sir, may I be of any assistance?" Mari asked Toru flirtatiously.

The other two girls behind the counter looked as if they were about to rip Takigawa apart for approaching Toru. It was evident that they threw rock-paper-scissors to determine their job scope.

_The winner gets to serve Toru and the loser is stuck with me. That's why I hate shopping at Ginza._

"No, thank you," Toru brushed her off and walked closer to Akihito.

"Takaba sama, do you wish to purchase anything from the store?"

Whatever anger Akihito felt earlier on diminished when the salesgirls gave him a very uncomfortable look. Kinoshita, the lady who served him a moment ago, actually looked pale.

Akihito looked around. The boutique sells overpriced stationary and some miniature glass sculptures for office decoration. Italian crafted and made, they were encased in glass cabinet, which made absolute no sense to Akihito. Not to mention that they were ridiculously expensive too.

There was nothing he could purchase. He cursed his stupidity; he shouldn't have walked into the store.

And why on earth did he think he could get Asami a Christmas gift in a stationary store?

_It's not like he needed – wait –_

He caught a sight of a black fountain pen encased in a glass shelf near the counter and was drawn to the beauty of the writing instrument. Akihito walked nearer, read the label. It was a name he could not even pronounce but the pen was absolutely gorgeous.

The black lacquer fountain pen had a gold-finished nib, complete with intricate designs that looked very classy. The gold also matched the slender clip on the click off cap. To Akihito, the pen was a statement of style and confidence – and it screamed Asami.

"Can I see that?"

When none of the salesgirls replied, Toru turned to Mari. "Excuse me, Takaba sama would like to see that."

Snapping to attention, Mari quickly moved behind the counter. "Yes – yes, of course."

Akihito took the pen from her gloved hand and nearly winced when he saw the price tag.

_Are you kidding me? ¥55,000 for a pen?_

"The nib and the cap are both made of 18 karat gold. It has specially formulated ink that enables ink to flow flawlessly and dries quickly."

Akihito placed the pen back onto the lady's hands.

"Si – sir?" Mari asked hesitantly when Akihito did not respond.

Akihito mentally counted his savings. He had his emergency funds in the account and while he didn't feel like using them, he figured that he should at least buy something for Asami. Already, he felt like an ass for causing so many problems to the older man.

He looked up at Mari again. "I'll take it."

Again, Mari looked utterly shocked with Akihito's decision. She hurried to the counter and instructed her colleagues to help her with the wrapping.

Kinoshita's eyes flashed at Akihito for a moment before taking the pen, clearly voicing out her disapproval. She probably should have remained quiet but she couldn't resist and retorted before she could stop herself.

"Are you sure about purchasing this pen, _sir_?" She paused, looking at Akihito's vintage jeans again before continuing, "It doesn't look like you need it."

"Kinoshita san!" Mari exclaimed, shocked.

Akihito was usually tolerant but Kinoshita's behavior and remarks were out of the line. Slamming his hand on the counter, he replied, "It's none of your business whether I need the pen or not. It's for sale and I'm buying it."

The photographer unzipped his backpack, took out his wallet. "And if you think I can't afford paying for it, you're wrong." He slammed the bills on the counter.

Mari quickly bowed. "Sir, I apologize on behalf of Kinoshita san."

Kinoshita opened her mouth to reply but Toru beat her to it. Moving next to Akihito, Toru gave the salesgirl an icy stare. "Kinoshita san, it is none of your business what Takaba sama does with the pen. After purchasing it, the pen belongs to him. He can toss it away if he wants. Your sarcasm is not needed here."

Obviously not expecting Toru to say anything, Kinoshita looked beet red.

"Takaba sama, do you still need the pen? If you desire, I can instruct Ando to send us to another store where Asami sama frequents."

Akihito looked at Toru, then at the salesgirl. He wasn't a vengeful person but damn it, he wasn't about to contribute to their sales after all the humiliation. "No, I don't need it anymore. Ask Ando to take us to another store."

"Please wait a moment, sir," Mari called but Akihito had already turned his back on them, marching to the front door.

Toru gathered the bills on the counter and without further comment, followed Akihito outside the store where Ando was already waiting with the car.

The store Ando brought Akihito was the complete opposite of the first store they visited. The manager himself came out of the store to greet them, confirming Akihito's suspicions that Toru must have informed them about his visit.

Akihito found the pen he wanted easily. It had a unique finishing that made the instrument looked sleek and classy. It was two thousand yen more expensive than the previous pen in the other store but he figured it wouldn't hurt to splurge a little. The shopping took less than twenty minutes and by the twenty-fifth minute; he was all comfortable at the back of Asami's expensive vehicle, heading back to the penthouse.

"Toru?"

"Yes, Takaba sama?"

Akihito clutched his bag pack tighter. "Keep this matter from Asami. It's –" Akihito halted, averted his eyes. "It's meant to be a Christmas present."

"Very well, Ando and I shall not mention it in our reports," Toru said before nodding at Ando.

"Thanks." Akihito leaned back against the seat before suddenly sat up again. "Ando, can we make a stop before we head home?"

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_25th December, Christmas_

Akihito was expecting a quiet day for Christmas. Asami wasn't a man who'd propose lengthy plans on his day off since he preferred staying at home, catching up with his sleep. So he was fairly surprised when Asami informed him over dinner on Christmas Eve that they would be travelling to Hokkaido on Christmas morning.

He spent two hours packing for a two-day trip to the northern island. He didn't pack a lot, considering it was a short getaway but he did spent more than half of his time wondering what had gotten into the older man.

Not that Akihito was complaining. It had been ages since he last went to Hokkaido and he was looking forward to what gastronomic delight the island can offer.

"It's so cold out there," Akihito commented as he looked out the window of the plane. Asami was still in deep discussion with the pilot and co-pilot with Kirishima and Suoh standing behind him.

He leaned back, relaxed against the plush seat and nearly moaned at the comfort.

_Shit, this is bad,_ Akihito thought as he closed his eyes. He was already so used to luxury that he was seriously concerned that he might never be able to adjust if he had to fly commercial.

"Takaba sama, would you like to rest in the bedroom while we wait for Asami sama?"

Akihito opened his eyes and found his personal guard and friend standing next to him. He shook his head. "I'm not tired."

As expected of the lanky guard, he offered no further comments and silently moved to the back where Ando was seated.

Feeling bored, Akihito took his new phone and checked through his mails for any new job offers from Takeda.

"Akihito."

The photographer nearly dropped his phone. "Asami, you scared me –," he halted when he noticed a man standing behind Kirishima and Suoh.

The man stood at about five feet seven inches, looked awfully familiar yet Akihito couldn't place where he had seen him before. Cleanly shaven, the man had short, police academy haircut and a pair of deep set eyes.

Akihito was certain he had seen those eyes before.

"Takaba san."

"Wait!" Akihito said, raising his hand to stop him from continuing. He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and thought hard. "I know you. I've seen you before. Just let me think and –

— Shiba Masaki!" Akihito exclaimed in disbelief.

Shiba curved a smile. "It's been a while."

Akihito jumped from his seat, offered his hand. "You're free!"

Shiba took Akihito's hand, bowed. "All thanks to you and Asami sama."

"Akihito, we are about to take off. I suggest we continue the conversation after that."

As Kirishima led Shiba to his seat, Asami took his next to Akihito. Akihito watched Shiba shaking hands awkwardly with Toru and Ando before turning to his lover. "When was he released? Why didn't I hear anything from the news?"

"Three weeks ago. The judge acquitted his murder charge and was released immediately after deciding that he had served enough time in prison for disposing the body," Asami replied, fastening his seat belt. "As to why you didn't hear it from the news, it's because Yamaguchi's trials were all over the papers, overshadowing Shiba's. Besides –" Asami nudged Akihito's chin up. "You were too busy scooping a certain Diet member.

Akihito didn't want to explain why he was working overtime the past week. He needed money to buy Asami his Christmas present so when Takeda offered him the job about a prominent Diet member's extramarital affairs, Akihito jumped at the chance, knowing he'd be able to earn more from stake-outs.

"I needed to work. Unlike someone –" Akihito looked at Asami, smirked. "—I don't have a shitload of cash. I have to earn my keep."

Asami traced his thumb on Akihito's mouth. "You have short memory, Akihito. You're an employer to at least three hundred people."

Akihito actually looked horrified. "Three hundred?"

"I'll get Ogawa to update you the actual number."

At the mention of Ogawa's name, Akihito's cheeks burned. Their last encounter had been awkward, with his assistant barging into Asami's office when they were in the middle of having sex.

Thankfully, the stewardess came in to announce that they were ready for take-off, saving Akihito from the embarrassing moment. Asami seemed to have read his mood for the yakuza made no further comments about the junior secretary.

Akihito knew he wasn't at all pleased with Ogawa's interruption. Hell, if he hadn't stepped out from Asami's private room that time, the secretary would have been fired and banned from Sion for the rest of his life. Asami never touched on the subject again but according to Kirishima, Asami was extremely displeased about the situation and made it mandatory for employees to go through Suoh or Kirishima before entering his office.

As expected from a well-trained pilot, the take-off was smooth and before long, the plane was already cruising over the clouds. It wasn't going to be a long ride, considering Hokkaido was only a ninety minute ride from Tokyo so Akihito didn't bother sleeping. Asami led him to the middle segment of the plane where the plush sofas and audio sets were located. The guards joined them, taking their seats opposite them.

"Akihito, you've met Shiba Masaki. He'll be joining Sion as one of the guards," Asami started off.

Shiba stood up, bowed. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done, Takaba sama."

Akihito frowned. "Shiba, not you too! Call me Akihito."

Shiba looked troubled. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?" Akihito asked but instead of waiting for an answer, he continued, "So, you're now working for Asami?"

It was Kirishima who spoke. "Shiba's vast experience as a police officer is an advantage and makes him suitable for the job."

"So, he's going to be one of Asami's personal guards?"

The bespectacled secretary smiled. "We have yet to determine Shiba's position. We might post him in Hokkaido, which is why he's here today with us."

Akihito nodded his head. "But I'm really glad that the case was overturned. Now Yamaguchi can sit in the prison for what he had done. I'd give anything to see that."

Asami accepted a drink from the stewardess and took a sip. "His trial is ongoing and with Shinji as the prosecutor, I don't think he stands a chance to walk free. I can arrange for a visit when he is sentenced."

Akihito took his tea, sipped the drink. "Nah, I actually don't need to see him face-to-face. It's enough knowing he'll be soon behind bars."

"I owe my life to you, Takaba sama. So, if you need anything from me, I'll do whatever –,"

"You don't owe me anything, Shiba san," Akihito interrupted. "We helped each other. If you didn't agree to help me, I won't be sitting here talking to you."

"No matter what you said, it doesn't change that I'm a free man because of you and Asami sama."

Akihito smiled. "I'm only agreeing because the argument is going nowhere."

The conversation turned business and Akihito had to keep himself occupied with the latest issue of photography magazine he found on the table. It took a mere hour to reach Hokkaido and before long, the pilot announced that they were ready to land.

Being a VIP was sure convenient, so much so Akihito had almost forgotten how to exit immigration the normal way. From the minute the plane landed until he was safely inside Asami's Range Rover, it took them less than 15 minutes.

"Where are we going?" he asked when he noticed Suoh driving out of the city into the freeway. Behind them, Toru, Ando and Shiba were in another four wheel car. "This isn't your usual car preference."

"Tomamu," Asami replied. "We'll be going through winding roads, that's why we're using this vehicle." He scrutinized the photographer. "You looked disappointed. Were you expecting the limousine where we can have privacy?"

Understanding perfectly what his lover was trying to imply, Akihito immediately turned red. "Pervert," he hissed, his eyes darting at Kirishima and Suoh seated in front. Both guards did not even respond to Asami's remark. Either they didn't hear the remark or they were too used to their boss's daily banter with Akihito.

The Range Rover wasn't as spacious as the limousine but it was comfortable nonetheless. The photographer looked outside, amazed by the scenery. It was pure white everywhere, with lakes and fields covered with thick blankets of snow. As expected, it was gloomy to the point that it looked monotone but Akihito wasn't complaining. There was something about winter in Hokkaido that mesmerized him.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Behind Asami's car, Toru was keeping a close watch on the car in front of them as Ando drove on. Asami was a man with many enemies so Toru made sure no suspicious vehicles were following them.

"Toru san."

The lanky guard immediately looked in front at the passenger seat.

"Yes?"

"I heard many things about you," Shiba began and went quiet for a moment. "Were they all true?"

"Depends on what you've heard. Many were exaggerated.

"Toru san, you're being modest again." Ando grinned before looking at Shiba. "Shiba san, Toru is exceptional. Asami sama thinks very highly of him."

Uncomfortable with praises, the lanky guard gave a disapproving look. "Shiba san, please do not believe everything Ando says."

Shiba nodded his head. He glanced at the rear view mirror, looking at the impossibly good looking guard. "Toru san, Ando san, both of you are Takaba sama's guards right?"

When both Toru and Ando nodded their heads, Shiba continued, "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure, go ahead," Ando said.

Shiba cleared his throat. "I know this sounds weird but what is Takaba sama's relationship with Asami sama?"

Ando grinned, obviously understanding the question. "What do you think?"

The new guard shifted uncomfortably in the front seat before answering, "I – I mean, Takaba sama told me that he and Asami sama were acquaintances but –," he halted, his cheeks burned when he realized what he was trying to portray. "—for a mere acquaintance, Asami sama employs two guards for his safety and even paid for his own lawyer to reopen my case."

Shiba grabbed the mineral water from the compartment. "Unless you tell me that they're half-brothers, it's difficult to believe that they are mere acquaintances."

"Takaba sama and Asami sama are lovers," Toru said bluntly, causing Shiba to choke on his drink.

"You all right, Shiba san?" Ando laughed.

Shiba covered his mouth, quickly replaced the cap. "Ye—yeah. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting this."

"Not many people know about it. Both Asami sama and Takaba sama kept their relationship low key."

Shiba stole glances at the lanky guard seated behind. "Trust me; they are doing a good job. I don't think any of the higher ups in the police knew about it."

Toru's expression turned serious. "No, Yamaguchi knew."

Shiba's eyes widened. "When Takaba sama said that he was blackmailed by Yamaguchi, was it because he found out about their relationship?"

Toru nodded. "Not only that, Yamaguchi also threatened to ruin Takaba sama's career and harm his family."

"Sounds like what the bastard would do." Shiba gritted his teeth. "When the bastard is finally put behind bars, I'll make sure to visit him. I need to look right into his eyes and say, ' _You deserved this, you bastard."_

Ando made a turn at the signage that read Tomamu Resort and followed the vehicle past the main gates. Before killing off the engines, he turned to Shiba, gave a friendly smack on his shoulder and said, "When the time comes, Toru and I will go with you. We need to say that right to his face too," Ando said, looking back at his partner. "Right, Toru?"

Toru curved a thin smile. "Yes."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito woke up to find himself staring into a weird, dark clump. Confused and disorientated, he blinked a couple of times, only to realize he was actually sleeping on Asami's lap and the dark clump he saw just now was Asami's pants. It took him another two second to register that he was very close to the older man's crotch; in fact so close that his face was almost buried in it.

Mortified, mainly because he knew that the car didn't have privacy shields, he quickly sat up. The two seasoned guards bore no response and looked anything but uncomfortable. Akihito supposed they were used to it but that didn't mean that he was.

Akihito looked out of the window. The scenery remained unchanged but the car was already slowing down.

"Wh—where are we?"

"We're reaching Tomamu Resort," Asami answered.

"Do you own the place?"

"No, an acquaintance of mine does."

Akihito leaned back and watched the car came to the full view of the resort. It was a huge skiing mountain with every other winter sports facility one could ever imagine. Nestled on the valley was a three tower hotel equipped with various facilities, including an indoor artificial beach designed for beach lovers.

It wasn't a real beach per say, it actually resembled one of those surf beaches in theme parks. To Akihito, it was cool enough to spend winter in beach pants and warm water.

"We're staying here for the night?" Akihito asked, already excited.

The yakuza smirked. "No, we'll move to another place after you're done enjoying the facilities here." He passed Akihito a brochure. "Go ski while I do some work. I'll join you at the indoor beach."

Akihito took the brochure, glanced through it. "Can I just walk in? I mean, we should at least provide them our room number or something to gain entry into the skiing mountains right?"

"This resort isn't mine but it doesn't mean you have to go through normal procedures like everyone else."

"Figures," Akihito grumbled before putting the brochure into his bag. "Ando and Toru are coming with me right? I need a skiing partner."

"Of course," Asami answered smoothly.

The car made a stop right in front of one of the tower hotels where the hotel manager was already waiting with his staff.

"I'll leave you here to see to some matters," Asami said when they were inside the hotel lobby. He glanced briefly at Toru and nodded at the guard.

Understanding Asami's non-verbal instructions clearly, Toru merely bowed and beckoned his partner and Shiba to follow Akihito to the skiing mountains.

"Asami sama, the room has been prepared," Kirishima said, bowing.

The yakuza watched his lover disappeared into one of the doors leading outside before turning to his secretary. His expression turned serious. "Then, let's get things started."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Asami settled back in his suite as he waited for his guards to complete security checks in the room. Tomamu was owned by one of his close business associates, and one who knew that he valued his privacy but he could never take any chances. After what happened with Sakazaki, Asami took extra security when it came to debugging.

The suite had large glass panels for windows, offering a stunning view of the skiing mountain. The entire mountain was covered with snow, which was a delight for all winter sports enthusiasts.

Looking directly below, Asami noticed his lover and the three guards had already suit up in their winter gear. While the three guards chose black, Akihito had to go for the brightest yellow possible.

And like a child entering a huge playground, the photographer laughed and spread his arms wide before lying on the snow covered ground.

The yakuza smirked. Akihito was in many ways, predictable. He knew Akihito would enjoy Hokkaido. He wanted to bring the boy somewhere further but there were things that needed his attention and taking a straight seven day off was out of the question, especially with so many things happening in the past two months. He needed to guard his territory or those hungry hyenas would steal whatever he had right under his nose – including Akihito.

Asami watched Akihito disappear into the sky lift with the guards before focusing his attention at the laptop in front of him.

"Sir, the video is now connected and we're live with Kanda and Makoto," Kirishima said.

Asami's eyes narrowed. "Let's begin."

The video started off blurry before the quality sharpens, giving Asami a clear view of what had happened. Both Kanda and Makoto were standing on what Asami recognized as inner grounds of the suicide forest. It was nearly one in the afternoon yet there was barely any light where his guards were standing. The tall trees surrounding the forest had shed most of its leaves during winter but they were dense, making it impossible for natural lights on the forest ground.

"Boss," both Kanda and Makoto greeted before bowing.

"Where are our guests?"

Kanda instructed his colleague to pan the video to a group of men tied in a circle. "We left Goda Orochi in the place you instructed us."

"How long is he in there?"

"Three days, sir. We supplied him with oxygen tubes, fed him with little water as instructed."

Asami smirked. "Bring him out."

Kanda bowed slightly before nodding his head to Asami's elite guards. They grabbed their shovels and began to dig at a plot of land who had recently been disturbed. The men dug quickly, and in less than 10 minutes, they reached the shallow grave.

Kanda grabbed a long crowbar and began prying the coffin open. The nails hammered around the coffin came loose after a few tries and with the help of the other guards; they opened the coffin, revealing a severely dehydrated man inside.

"Get up," Kanda commanded.

Makoto, who was holding the camera, went closer to the makeshift grave, offering Asami a full view of a fear-stricken Goda Orochi, the head of the Goda group.

"Hello Goda, I hope you enjoyed your stay," Asami said rather pleasantly.

Kanda hauled the weakened man to his feet, dragged him out of the shallow grave and pushed him on the ground. He gave the man a kick and stepped on his hands. Goda cried out painfully. His fingernails were broken and bloody, evidence that he had tried clawing his way out of the coffin.

"Please – no more," Goda muttered weakly.

"Kanda, stand back for now," Asami ordered.

Goda had lost most of his weight from the run and captivity, leaving him with no more than a hundred and thirty pounds. Tiny hair spurted out unevenly from his once bald hair and he looked downright pathetic in his unshaven face.

"You're disappointing me. I wasn't expecting for you to beg so quickly." Asami said, clasping his hand as he leaned back against his seat.

"It wasn't – me."

Asami's eyes darkened. "You thought you committed the perfect crime. Hiring one of your henchmen to kill Sakazaki and put the blame on me. Once I'm in prison, you plan to take over my position." The crime lord accepted a glass of brandy from Kirishima, sipped it. "You flatter yourself Goda. You're not my match."

"You're a cruel man, Asami," Goda whispered. He raised his bloody hands to his face and sobbed.

"You framed me for Sakazaki's murder." Asami's voice was icy cool. "And you intend to capture Akihito to avenge your son. Think carefully what you have done and you'll be thankful that you did not receive a punishment worse than this."

"You buried me alive!" Goda screamed. "Do you know how it felt to be inside the coffin, all alone with no light and sound?"

Asami smirked. "Torture has many forms Goda, and for cowards like you, psychological torture is just one of them." The crime lord sipped his drink again. "Looking at your pathetic face right now reassured me that this method is excellent."

"I rather you put a bullet in my head and kill me," Goda said weakly.

"That takes half the fun away, doesn't it?"

Still in kneeling position, Goda whispered. "What do you want to do with me?"

"I'm glad you asked," Asami said pleasantly before addressing Kanda. "Pull him up."

"What are you doing? HEY!" Goda screamed when a few uniformed guards pull the former head of the Goda clan to his feet. They dragged him to a nearby tree and efficiently bound him around the trunk.

"Let me go! What do you want, Asami?" Goda screamed.

"Kanda, gag him."

The guard nodded and pulled put a cloth. He stuffed it in his mouth and signaled his colleagues for a duct tape. The camera moved closer to Goda, allowing Asami to see his fear-stricken eyes.

"Let me tell you what I intend to do to you, Goda Orochi." Asami took his glass of whisky, sipped it. "I'll cut you up and bury you alive."

Goda's eyes widened.

"You're mistaken if you think I'm going to put a bullet to your head. I'll kill you slowly, so you'll experience both pain and fear before you die," Asami snarled.

Since Goda was gagged, all he could do was shook his head.

"Kanda, get your knife ready."

The guard took his hunting knife out. "Boss, what do you want us to do next?"

Asami glanced backwards. "Kirishima, are you familiar with the human anatomy?"

The secretary looked up from his tablet, smiled. "Of course, Asami sama."

The crime lord stood up from his seat and walked to the window. "Good. Instruct Kanda how to avoid the vital points. After that, dump him back to the coffin and bury him."

As Kirishima began his instructions, Asami took a moment to look at outside. There weren't many people on the ski mountain, he made sure of that. His business partner assured him that he would limit the number of people in the ski mountain for Akihito's skiing pleasure.

And from the looks of it, the man kept his promise. Asami spotted Akihito throwing a snowball at Ando. Really, the boy gets excited over the simplest things. He watched Akihito threw a few more snowballs at Toru and Ando before focusing his attention back on the screen.

Kirishima was doing an excellent job as a tutor. Kanda did exactly as he was told and avoided most of Goda's vital points as he stabbed the former yakuza over and over again. Asami heard cries, which he presumed came from Goda's closest subordinates. He smirked. He was seriously enjoying this.

"Kanda, that's enough," Asami said and the guard immediately stopped. "We don't want him to die of blood loss too quickly, do we?"

Kanda bowed. "Understood boss."

"Throw him into the coffin," Asami ordered, taking his seat again. "And when you're done with him, get rid of the rest."

As the guards carried out their duties, Asami sipped his whisky and enjoyed the show.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

It was near dinner time when Asami met Akihito at the entrance of the hotel to depart to their hotel. According to Toru, the boy had showered and changed after swimming at the man-made beach. He made a couple of five-year-old friends at the pool and even taught them how to swim, much to the children's delight.

"What have you been doing all these time?" Akihito eyed his lover before looking out of the car into darkness. "And where are we going?"

Never fond of darkness, Akihito actually shifted closer to Asami, something he wouldn't do voluntarily during the day.

"Working," Asami answered, rested his gaze on Akihito. The boy was too preoccupied looking outside to realize he was being stared. "We're going for dinner before retiring for the night. And –" Asami pulled the boy closer to him. "For you to sit so close to me voluntarily, it meant that you are really not fond of the darkness."

"I – I just hated the feeling not knowing where we are," Akihito defended but made no attempts to move away from the older man. "Night in the city is different. They are lights everywhere and it's actually pretty. Everything is pitch black here. Imagine if our car broke down or we got lost in the forest." Akihito shuddered at the thought.

Asami smirked. "If this is what is worrying you, you don't have to. Ando is driving another car at the back."

"I don't mean that way." He kept his attention in front, watching the wipers swiped away the falling snow on the windscreen. "How long are we from our destination?"

Kirishima checked the built-in GPS. "About fifteen minutes, Takaba sama."

Akihito nodded and remained silent for the rest of the journey. Asami couldn't remember his lover being so afraid of the dark and Toru never reported it either. He guessed after numerous kidnapping and near death experiences, Akihito became sensitive to darkness.

The crime lord looked outside. It was still snowing heavily and apart from a few streetlights, everything else was dark. The journey continued for another ten minutes before Suoh slowed down and signaled left. He turned in, drove further in for about five minutes before reaching a huge fence gate with a "Private Property, No Trespassing" sign on the gate.

"Where are we?" Akihito asked nervously when he noticed four men walking towards them. One of the men slid his hands inside his coat, presumably at his gun.

Asami tightened his arms around the boy. "Relax."

Kirishima wind down the windows as the men approached. They approached cautiously but as soon as they were near enough to see Kirishima, they stood straight and bowed.

"Kirishima san, our apologies. We were not informed of your arrival." The guard peered inside and immediately bowed when he saw Asami. "Asami sama."

The secretary waved his hand. "Asami sama would like to pass."

The guard nodded. "Of – of course!" He turned to his colleagues. "Open up."

Akihito turned to Asami. "What's going on here? Where is this place?"

"It's just a few acres of land that I acquired a few years ago," Asami said and watched Akihito merely nodded in agreement. Obviously uncomfortable by the dark surrounding, the boy continued to look around warily.

The car continued through the smooth paved road, passing through what looked like a maze of pine trees. There was little light along the way and the Range Rover had to rely on its headlights to navigate around.

The narrow road soon opened up to a large clearing. The car pulled to a stop and Kirishima immediately stepped out to open the door.

Akihito stepped on the freshly covered snow ground, looking around. An igloo looking house caught his attention as it was the only lighted building in the area. The semi-circle dome had clear thermal glass installed around the walls and ceiling, allowing clear views of its surrounding.

"This is—"

Asami placed a hand behind Akihito's back and nudged him forward. "This is where we're staying for the night."

Akihito looked up at his lover as he continued walking. "An igloo?"

"Heard of the igloo hotel in Finland?" When Akihito nodded his head, Asami continued, "This resembled the hotel although unfortunately, we wouldn't be able to see the Northern Lights from here."

Kirishima opened the door, allowing Akihito to step into the igloo. Akihito had only read about igloos in the magazines and had always thought that it was small and cramp. Well, maybe for traditional igloos but since this was Asami's, it was accurate to assume that the crime lord had intentionally built it according to his preferred size.

The igloo was easily larger than two apartments combined in Tokyo. It was warm and cozy, largely due to the heater and modern fireplace. The king size bed on a raised platform caught Akihito's attention first. It was nearly impossible to miss, the furniture being located at the center of the room. Next to the bed, a long couch stood facing the glass, offering a full view of the snow covered pine trees.

There were huge pillows on the carpeted floor and to Akihito's surprise; they were his taste rather than Asami's. Turning around, he noticed a small kitchen located at the far end and a well-equipped toilet nearby. Thankfully, the walls to the washroom were tiled. Akihito didn't think he could go to the bathroom in peace knowing someone might see him peeing.

He continued checking out the place, and before long found a door that led him to a room. Like the rest of the igloo, the walls were made of thermal glass overlooking the pine trees outside. That did not surprise Akihito; what surprised him was actually the privateindoor onsen pool.

"Like it?"

Akihito looked around, amazed with the huge pool. "This – this – this is insane!" He looked at the crime lord, who looked anything but amused. "Did you build this for our holiday?"

Asami led the photographer back to the room where the dining table had been set. "I am venturing into igloo hotels in Hokkaido. And this is a good opportunity for me to test it out before the architects start designing."

"It's still a little over the top," Akihito commented before taking his seat in front of the dining table. "But—" Akihito smiled, taking a sip of his wine, "—of all the places you brought me, this is probably the best I've ever been. I feel like I'm in heaven!"

Asami took his seat across Akihito, poured himself some champagne. "You will experience heaven soon, Akihito."

That statement alone made Akihito's cheeks turned beet red.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

Akihito couldn't recall the last time he had a scrumptious meal. A very high quality steak, washed down with a glass of very excellent wine. It was freezing cold outside, with temperatures dropping to minus fifteen at night but inside the igloo, protected against the thermal glass, everything was warm and cozy.

To say that the view was magnificent was an understatement. It wasn't what Akihito deemed as a cheerful place, considering it was dark and gloomy during winter but it was heavenly. Bright spotlights were installed below the trees, offering a full close up shots of the pine trees and its surroundings. It was calm, peaceful and serene.

"This is nice." Akihito leaned back on the couch, looking at the pine trees.

"I gather you like this place?" Asami asked, taking his seat beside Akihito. He offered Akihito another glass of wine, which the boy accepted.

"Yeah." He drank the wine, placed the glass on the table. He caught a glimpse of the digital clock next to the bedside table.

_An hour before midnight._ Akihito thought. The Christmas present he purchased for Asami was safely tucked in his backpack and he hoped his guards had kept their promise about keeping the present a secret.

Asami topped his wine glass again and without thinking, he gulped it down. The white wine tasted slightly sweet, just the way he liked it.

"This white wine is quite potent," Asami warned when Akihito reached for the bottle.

Akihito actually smiled. "Don't be stingy."

After two more gulps, Akihito was deeply regretting his actions. He felt slightly tipsy from the drink—which he expected; but he didn't think that being tipsy had effects to the lower part of his body. Unless the drink was laced by some sort of weird substance, he shouldn't have felt aroused at all.

The photographer looked sideways at Asami. The older man looked anything but intoxicated and Akihito started to wonder if Asami had drunk his wine at all.

_Shit._ He felt his pants tightened at each passing second and quickly grabbed the huge pillow on the couch to cover his crotch. He panted, mostly because he was too aroused.

"Akihito."

The low baritone voice made Akihito lost it. Flinging his pillow aside, he straddled the older man and crushed their lips together.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

_Warnings: Contains depictions of sex. Please skip to the next page break if you're uncomfortable with graphic sex scenes._

It always pleases Asami seeing a very forward Akihito in bed. The boy was always shy and while he loved teasing Akihito, it was refreshing to see his lover taking the lead once in a while.

He thought something was wrong when Akihito grabbed the pillow to place it on his crotch. Thinking that Akihito might have gotten himself drunk after nearly emptying the entire bottle of white wine on his own, he was expecting Akihito to start spouting nonsense when the boy climbed onto his lap.

"Akihito, you drunkard," Asami said, wrapping his hand around the boy's waist.

"Sh—shut up."

Asami remained still as he watched his lover trying to tug at his tie. His body swayed, his hands shook but he showed no intentions of giving up. When he finally managed to pull the tie free, Akihito's hands went to his designer shirt, only to fumble with the buttons.

Apparently the boy was too intoxicated to do the job properly. As much as Asami liked watching Akihito take the lead, he also loved a writhing Akihito moaning under him. In one swift moment, Asami reversed their position, trapping Akihito beneath him on the couch.

He pushed Akihito's hands away, took over the task of unbuttoning his own shirt and Akihito's. That took him less than ten seconds since all he did was ripping the shirts away. He pushed Akihito's jeans down, shed his own dress pants and dimmed the lights.

Since the couch wasn't as spacious as the ones he had at his penthouse, Asami pulled Akihito to the carpeted floor and lay him down on the huge plush pillows.

As he bent down to kiss his lover, Akihito suddenly pushed him away. "The glass windows, they're not tinted!"

Asami grabbed the boy's hands, pushing them above his head. "For you to realize this, you're not that drunk than I originally thought."-

"What if someone sees us?" Akihito asked, his eyes kept darting to the glass.

Still hovering above the photographer, Asami bent down to lick the boy's erogenous spot, the hollow just below the nape of his neck. "This is a private property."

Akihito moaned. "What—what about the guards?"

"Their accommodations are located elsewhere. It's just us within a kilometer radius." Asami pinched Akihito's nipples and the boy let out a moan. He stopped, waited for Akihito to open his eyes to look at him before continuing, "And unless they do not value their lives, they'd be smart not to play peeping Tom."

"You're serious?" Akihito managed to ask before he was completely drowned in Asami's masterful touches. "Don't – ah!" he moaned when the older man bent down to lick his nipples.

Ignoring the boy's questions, Asami turned his attention towards the other nipple and bit it gently. His fingers travelled further down, searched the boy's cock and wrapped his hands around it.

"A—Asami."

Akihito hadn't called his given name; it meant he hadn't completely lost it yet. Leaving the slightly swollen nipples, Asami moved downwards and replaced his hand with his mouth.

This time, Akihito jerked with pleasure before letting out a delicious moan. Asami knew exactly how to pleasure Akihito. He knew Akihito's sensitive spots, knew how to tease Akihito until the boy shuddered from the erotic pleasures.

Akihito thrashed his head side to side, his hands raked Asami's perfectly combed hair as he gently thrust his hips upward to match Asami's speed. It took Akihito only a moment before pleasure exploded and released himself into Asami's mouth.'

Asami pulled away, wiped the remaining cum on his lips with his thumb and gazed at the boy. Akihito's chest heaved up and down, as if he had run a five kilometer marathon. His eyelids were heavy as they were about to close but as soon as he caught Asami staring at him, he covered his face.

Asami smirked. After so many times they had each other, his Akihito was still shy.

Since he didn't think Akihito was in any state to walk, he hooked his hand beneath Akihito's knees and neck, and carried him up bridal style. He laid Akihito on the bed, a gesture that was both gentle and uncharacteristic for Asami. The boy's eyes widened slightly, an indication that even he was surprised.

_You are about to get more surprises._

Hovering above his lover, Asami cupped the boy's chin and crushed his mouth on his. "I like your expression, Akihito."

Before Akihito could reply, Asami switched positions. He pulled the boy on top of him and whispered. "Pleasure me, Akihito."

Still slightly intoxicated, Akihito obeyed. Asami cushioned his head with his hands and watched interestingly as his young lover engulfed his cock into his mouth.

Embarrassed, Akihito closed his eyes as he worked on pleasuring Asami. The shy act only aroused Asami and the crime lord fought the urge to bury his hands at Akihito's head and thrust his cock deep into Akihito's mouth.

The boy had been trained according to his preference and Akihito knew exactly know to please. Asami cursed when Akihito curled his tongue around the sensitive area of the head, licking and sucking it gently.

Finding his control slipping, Asami stopped Akihito just before he climax. "Ride me, Akihito."

It was an offer Akihito could never refuse. The boy straddled him quickly, positioned himself before lowering himself gently onto Asami's hardened cock. As usual, Akihito was tight but he managed to loosen up pretty quickly. The photographer moved slowly at first before gradually increasing his speed until he was riding comfortably at his desired speed.

Riding on top required stamina and it was something Akihito lacked, especially after his release. The boy grew tired a few minutes into straddling him and Asami knew it was time to take charge.

The night had been pleasurable but he hadn't gotten what he wanted yet. Reversing positions again, he made Akihito go on all fours before taking him from behind. He slammed into Akihito with long hard strokes, rode him fast. Slipping his hands in front, he found Akihito's hardened cock and teased it in a way he knew would make his lover go wild.

The combination of Asami's action had Akihito crying out and it was then Asami heard what he had been longing to hear all night.

" _Ryuichi, please."_

Asami's lips curved. Gripping Akihito's hips, he thrust home.

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

It was still dark when Akihito awoke from his sleep. He turned, lie on his back and looked up. The glass dome offered a spectacular view of the sky. The spotlights under the pine trees had been turned off, allowing Akihito a clear view of the starry skies without the light pollution. The entire scene looked like a milky way to Akihito. Some stars shone brightly while others merely flickered every now and then.

And Akihito had never seen anything so beautiful. For the first time in many months, Akihito found that he enjoyed the darkness. After being captured by Chey Rith's men, Akihito was blindfolded and thrown in the car trunk. Scared and trapped, Akihito nearly went crazy from the psychological torture. Even after his rescue, he slept with the lights off only if Asami were sleeping next to him.

But now, for some weird reason, the darkness was comforting. He stared at it for another full five minutes before reaching his hands up. He'd never touch the stars but somehow they felt so near and he had the urge to try.

"Just woke up?"

Embarrassed, Akihito withdrew his hand and turned to the side. His lover, clad in a white bathrobe, sat on the couch facing the bed, watching him.

"Pervert, don't watch me when I sleep," Akihito grumbled as he sat up. He felt something on his chest and brushed it off without thinking. Instead of a strand of hair that he originally thought, his hand came across something hard.

He looked down but since it was dark, he couldn't see well. He grabbed the remote control and switched the bed lamps on. The lights were set low and offered nothing more than a dim but Akihito got a good look.

It was a thin silver chain with a pendant loop around it. Taking a closer look, the photographer noticed that the pendant was a black stone of some sort. He was no diamond expert but he recognized the gem almost immediately.

"The black diamond," he whispered unbelievably before staring at Asami. When the older man merely smirked, Akihito asked again, "How—how did you get it? I gave it to the Master!"

Standing up, Asami walked to the bed, sat next to Akihito. "I got it back," he answered casually.

"Got it back?" Akihito turned to Asami, his eyes widened. "What did you do to the Master?"

"I merely took it back from him. He's still alive and kicking, if that's what worries you."

Releasing a breath of relief, Akihito rested his back on the headrest. "No – no, I don't mean that. I was a little worried that the Master might find out about us if you send your subordinates to retrieve the diamond."

Asami nudged Akihito's chin up. "You really think I'd be careless?"

Akihito grinned. "I forgot, you're the biggest criminal around – and a perverted one too." He looked at the pendant again before locking his gaze at Asami. "Is this my Christmas present?"

"Were you expecting more?" Asami asked, releasing the boy.

"Thank god. I was worried if you'd get me this igloo as my Christmas present."

"You can have it if you want."

"No! What the hell would I do with an igloo?" Akihito looked at his pendant again. "This is good enough. Thanks."

The crime lord raised an eyebrow. "You're accepting a gift without resisting. Perhaps I should take you away for holidays more often."

Akihito got off the bed quickly to hide his blush. "Sh—shut up. It's the holidays. Besides, this is way better than the other stuff you bought for me – and cheaper too."

Looking at Akihito rummaging through his backpack, the older man smirked. "I'll have you know that the gem on your neck is not as cheap as you think."

The boy glanced back, his eyes narrowed into slits. "I know that; I meant compared to the properties that you bought for me," he said and continued searching his bag. He found what he was looking for, pulled out the small bag and stood up.

Hiding the package behind his back, he made his way back to the bed where his lover sat watching him. He walked slowly, cheeks burning as he looked at the carpeted floor – and he wasn't even embarrassed because he was naked.

"Are you going to stand at the foot of the bed, marveling at my carpet?"

_Damn the bastard._

Gathering his courage, Akihito took two giant steps until he was standing next to Asami. "For you." He pushed the package to his lover and quickly went to the sitting area with his back facing Asami.

Akihito could almost hear Asami snickering at him. Raising his knees to his chest, he buried his face as he waited. He heard Asami got up from the bed with the package and when he thought he could almost die from the constant pounding of his heart, he felt something warm on his head.

It was his robe.

"Put this on before you catch a cold."

Dutifully, the boy did as he was told, all the while watching his lover. Gracefully, Asami took his seat next to him and calmly opened the beautifully wrapped package.

"A pen?"

Akihito faced his lover. "I saw the pen and thought that the style matches you," he defended. "I was pretty broke and this pen was all I could afford."

He watched Asami scrutinized the writing instrument before placing it back in its box. "So, you like it?"

"I do, thank you," Asami said before kissing the boy on his lips.

Akihito actually responded to the kiss. "That's a relief," he said. "But then, Toru said that this is your preferred brand so it should be fine. I'm glad I decided not to buy from that snooty store."

"Which store?"

"The one at the second street in Ginza," Akihito answered without realizing Asami's displeasure. "The salesperson actually thought I had no money to pay. True, I'm dirt poor but she didn't have to look at me like that!"

"I see."

Again, Akihito was too riled up to realize Asami's voice had turned cool. He grabbed a huge cushion pillow, hugging it. "There's another thing in the package," he mumbled and watched nervously as Asami emptied the contents of the bag.

"It's not really a present since I took it from my clothing store in Ginza," Akihito explained when Asami pulled out a black tie with delicate designs.

"Then, why did you get it for me?"

Akihito's cheeks when a shade redder. "You seemed to awfully like the tie I got for you last Christmas. You were always wearing it so I thought you might need another."

"Akihito."

"Wh – what—" he managed to ask before he felt himself being pushed on the couch. Back pressed on the couch, he stared at his lover hovering above him.

"Buying a tie for me, you're really eager to tie me down."

Akihito turned his head aside, his cheeks burned. Even after a few years living with the man, he still couldn't get used to looking at Asami's face.

"What are you talking? It's only a tie."

Caging Akihito's hands above his head, Asami bend down to lick the nape of Akihito's neck, causing the boy to moan. "I told you once that buying a tie for someone meant that he wants to tie down his partner –" Asami paused to untie the boy's robe. "—which also meant that he eagerly wants the partner to settle down with him."

"What—what're you saying?" Akihito asked, stifling a moan when he felt Asami's large hands closed around his cock.

"You didn't have to get me a tie to propose. I'd gladly make you an Asami."

This time, Akihito's eyes flashed. "Dream on, you bastard." He squirmed. "Let go of me, I want to try out the onsen pool."

Asami showed no signs of letting the boy go. "Don't worry," he whispered in a tone that made Akihito shiver in excitement. "I'll do you nice and good – then I'll carry you to the pool."

_Ah fuck it._ Akihito's lust filled mind thought. _It's the holidays after all; it wouldn't hurt to play docile once in a while._

As Asami entered him, he cupped the boy's face in his palms and whispered. "Merry Christmas, Akihito."

_**Xx Business as Usual xX** _

By the time Asami carried him to the pool, Akihito was exhausted. He came thrice that night alone and with all the skiing he had done earlier in the afternoon, he was beat. The water was warmer than usual and he almost wept when Asami lowered him into the water. The sulfur water soothed his sore muscles, helping him relax almost immediately.

Asami slid into the pool, sat next to him. Akihito took some time to marvel at the scenery outside. It was dark but he could see the silhouette of the pine trees swaying gently. Once or twice, clumps of snow amassed on the trees earlier fell onto the ground, causing a gentle thud.

Akihito was sure that it was freezing cold outside but he had never felt warmer now. The combination of hot and cold was heaven.

His thoughts went to his guards and briefly wondered where they were spending the night. He thought of Shiba and was pleased that the man was finally freed after being wrongly sentenced.

_Kuroda sensei really did a good job with the case._

Memories of what happened that night at the hotel came flooding back. Kuroda was furious with him and blamed him for causing Asami's capture. For the longest time, he wondered what sort of relationship did those two have. Kuroda was highly capable and a person Asami depended on. Likewise, Kuroda would sacrifice anything to help Asami.

Perhaps the biggest mystery between the two was, they were on first name basis. Akihito had never known anyone who calls Asami so casually, let alone his given name. When they were trapped in the hotel room, Akihito finally gathered his courage and asked the question he had always wanted to know.

_We're family._ Kuroda had answered.

But from what Akihito had gathered, Asami didn't have anyone he called family. Kirishima and Suoh were perhaps the closest people in his life.

His mind battled for some answers until he realized that it was pointless trying to assume. He'd ask Asami directly.

"Hey Asami," Akihito asked nervously before gazing at his lover. When Asami remained silent, Akihito gathered his courage to continue. "I – I asked Kuroda sensei about your relationship with him."

"And?"

"He said you and he were family." Akihito felt a pang of jealousy and looked away. "Well, are you?"

"Jealous, Akihito?"

Akihito tried to move away but Asami pulled him closer. "Why would I be?"

"Really?" Asami asked, amused. "Then why did you look away?"

"No – no other reason." Akihito said, but again he averted his gaze. "If you don't want to tell me, it's fine."

"It's not really a secret," Asami said as he draped an arm around Akihito's shoulder.

"You guys are really brothers?" Akihito asked again.

"Not in a way you imagine. We're not blood related."

Akihito gazed at Asami confused. "I don't understand."

Asami curved a smile. "Shinji and I both grew up at the orphanage. We had no one but ourselves so he treated me like a brother."

Akihito immediately looked troubled. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's nothing to be sorry about."

"You guys are almost the same age right?"

"He's younger by a year," Asami said and watched the water lapped gently from Akihito's constant moving about. "We were young and had nothing but we were ambitious and swore that we never wanted to be poor again."

Akihito hugged his knees. "Why did Kuroda sensei become a lawyer then?"

"You have to ask him that, Akihito."

Akihito made no further comments. He could roughly guess why Kuroda chose his profession because of Asami although he failed to see why Kuroda would want to be a District Attorney rather than a Defense Lawyer. No matter the reason, the fact that Kuroda would go all lengths for Asami was undeniable.

Unlike Akihito, Kuroda was reliable.

_And useful to Asami._ While he messes up and puts Asami's life in danger, Kuroda Shinji helped him. While he's the brat, Kuroda's the man.

The thought alone made Akihito hate himself. He hated to admit it but Kuroda Shinji looked like a person who can support Asami, both in business and bed.

"What are you thinking?"

Unwilling to let Asami see his troubled face, Akihito quickly turned his back to Asami. "Nothing."

His shaky tone didn't go unnoticed. The crime lord stood up, pulled him up from the pool and carried him to the bed. He dumped the boy on the bed but before he could trap him beneath him, Akihito escaped.

Asami caught him again and this time, he pushed him to the wall. Trapping the photographer there, he nudged Akihito's chin up and made the boy looked at him.

The golden eyes narrowed and Akihito quickly averted his eyes again.

"Look at me, Akihito."

Akihito did but he concentrated on Asami's glistened skin.

"I don't know what nonsense you are thinking right now, Akihito. But I'm warning you, don't attempt foolish things."

Akihito dared himself to meet Asami's gaze. "Foolish things?"

"Like taking off because you think Shinji is more compatible with me."

Akihito gulped guiltily. "I wasn't thinking about that but sometimes I doubt if I'm useful enough –,"

"Oh?" Asami raised an eyebrow. "You're still having doubts, Akihito?" Tracing his finger down Akihito's chest, Asami smirked. "Perhaps I haven't shown you enough, have I?"

"What do you – hey!" Akihito yelped when Asami carried him to the bed.

Grabbing the new tie Akihito bought for him, Asami tied his lover's hands above his head. He bent down; bit the boy's nipples on purpose. "I'm going to erase those foolish thoughts and show you just how useful you are."

Knowing that he was in deep trouble, Akihito wriggled. "I already know, Asami. So let me go –,"

"—No, you don't," Asami said, his lips curved. "You're probably thinking that it'd be better for me to be with Shinji instead. Just the thought of it is revolting."

"I didn't – ah!" Akihito's body jerked when Asami slip a ring around his cock _._

_Damn it, when did he bring those stuff?_ He watched helplessly as Asami licked the tip of his cock, all the while looking at him.

"Don't worry Akihito. We have all night. I'll make sure you learn this time –" he whispered before slipping a plug inside him. "— exactly who you belong to."

As Asami began to move the plug in and out of him, all Akihito could think was,

' _Akihito, you baka!'_

**OWARI**

_**OMAKE [I]** _

_**In an another cabin** _

Shiba Masaki sat on the single bed in the cabin, staring outside the window. He was placed in a single cabin next in between Kirishima and Toru. The lodging was surprisingly comfortable and if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that the cabins were meant for other more important guest.

He had heard so many rumors about Asami being a cold blooded criminal – one who would kill anyone who dared to defy him. Shiba didn't think that they were lying but this was a side of Asami that he hadn't known either.

He learned a lot through observing his new employer. First, he had been right about Akihito's and Asami's relationship. He had his doubts; mainly because Asami went so far as to use his own money to help him clear the case. Toru reaffirmed his suspicions and after the initial shock of learning that they were an item, Shiba finally understood why Akihito was willing to go to all lengths for the case. The photographer wanted to protect Asami.

Another thing Shiba learned was Asami treated his staff generously. According to Ando, the boss valued his employees, so as long as they remained loyal to him. Judging from how fondly the guards spoke of the boss, Shiba had no doubts that they admired Asami Ryuichi.

Looking at his own cabin again, Shiba realized that this was probably the best accommodation he had been in his life. The pay in the police force was so pathetically low that he couldn't even afford to stay in a three star hotel, let alone luxurious cabins like this. The pay Kirishima offered him easily doubled from what he had earned as a detective.

Shiba lay on the bed, staring into space. It was weird how things went from hell to heaven in a matter of months. He still couldn't believe his incredible luck. Condemned to serve his time in the six by eight prison cell, he was prepared to die in it when he was given a second chance.

"And now, I worked for the man who I have been trying to capture," Shiba muttered, staring at his hands.

What an unbelievable tale this was.

The knock on his cabin distracted his train of thoughts. He sat up, walked to the front and peeped through the hole. It was Ando.

"What's wrong Ando san?" He asked the minute he opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Ando asked. He kept looking around nervously, which was odd to Shiba.

"Sure."

Still clad in the suit he was wearing that morning, the young guard looked somewhat troubled when he sat on the couch.

"What's the matter?"

In an attempt to distract Shiba's suspicions, Ando smiled. "Nothing, I thought of dropping by and asking how was your first day was as Asami sama's subordinate."

"It's more than I could hope for," Shiba answered truthfully. "I'm grateful for this second chance."

Ando looked outside the window again before looking at Shiba. "That's good."

Shiba followed Ando's gaze outside the window before looking at Ando again. "Ando san, is everything all right? You don't look fine."

Ando stood up from his seat, walked to the windows, peeped outside before pulling the drapes shut. He sat on the couch again, pulling out his phone in the process.

"Shiba san, I have someone here who wants to talk to you," he whispered, passing the phone to Shiba.

A man Shiba knew all too well stared right back at him. A muscular man with square face and crew cut hair, he wore the same uniform Shiba had once worn.

"Shiba Masaki san."

"Inspector Mori," he whispered unbelievably.

"You know me."

"Of course; you're one of the elites in the police force." Shiba looked at Ando. "Ando san, what's going on here?"

"Shiba san, since we do not have time, I'll cut to the chase. Do you want to come back to the police force?"

Shiba's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Inspector Mori smiled. "All you have to do is help me bring down Asami Ryuichi and the job is yours."

"You're kidding," Shiba whispered before anger took over. "You're fucking with me? You messed up my life and now you want me to help you?"

"Calm down, Shiba san. You and I both know that you don't belong with the underworld. You're a man of justice and the police force is where you truly belong."

Shiba curled his fists. "Both Takaba and Asami helped me – when no one else would. They took me out of that hell hole."

Mori rested his hands on his table, leaning nearer to the screen. "You know who Asami truly is. He's ruthless and he'll get rid of you when you're no value to him." Mori zeroed his gaze on Shiba. "I know what you really want, Shiba kun. You want your family to accept you again, you want the society to know that you're innocent –," Mori trailed off before continuing, "I can help you with that."

"How?"

"Help me bring down Asami Ryuichi and not only will you get the promotion you've always wanted in the police force, I will also make sure that your family knows the truth."

Shiba stared at the Inspector, slightly stunned. "So you want me to double cross Asami Ryuichi?"

Mori smiled warmly. "Call it an undercover mission, Detective. You and I can put Asami in prison for life and you'll have the life you always wanted."

"What if I say no?"

Mori's expression turned serious. "Of course, I cannot force you to help me. But remember, you'll be in our radar if you turned the offer down. Sooner or later, we'll put you in prison again."

Shiba couldn't take it any longer. Punching his fist on the table, he said angrily, "So be it!"

He exited the video before staring at Ando. His eyes burned. "Are you with him? Do you intend to double cross the boss and betray Takaba Akihito?"

Ando managed to call Shiba's name before the former policeman attacked. Yanking Ando by his collar, he curled his fists and rammed it on Ando's face.

Fortunately, Ando was well trained and had anticipated the hit. He dodged the attack and managed to knee Shiba on his stomach.

"You're not my match, Shiba san. You know it."

Clutching at his stomach, Shiba gritted his teeth. "I might not be your match but I rather die trying to beat the crap out of you than do what you do."

Shiba lunged, pushing Ando to the ground. He straddled the young guard, grabbed his collar and hit him hard on the face. Ando managed to dodge the second hit by pushing Shiba away but the former policeman wasn't about to give up, he stood up and charged.

"That's enough."

The command had both men froze. Slowly, Shiba turned his attention towards the opened door and saw his new employer at the door, flanked by Kirishima and Toru. The man walked inside, avoided the broken coffee table before making his way to the single seater couch.

"Asami sama, I –"

"You passed, Shiba kun."

Thinking that his ears weren't functioning properly, Shiba averted his gaze to the guards. While Ando was rubbing his sore jaw, Kirishima had a satisfactory smile on his face. Toru bore no emotions as usual.

"I – I'm afraid I don't understand," Shiba began.

"Take a seat, Shiba kun."

Obediently, Shiba sat on the couch opposite Asami. Still confused, he scrutinized Asami's face, hoping for some answers.

"You passed the test," Asami said again, smirking.

When Shiba once again, looked beyond clueless, Kirshima took it as his cue to speak. "The offer was a hoax. It was a test to see if you would accept the offer and betray Asami sama."

"Hoax? But – but - Inspector Mori – he—"

"Inspector Mori works for Asami sama," Kirishima added and watched his colleague's jaw dropped an inch.

"You mean he's a spy?" Shiba muttered in disbelief. "But, all these while he has been solving cases, catching drug dealers and criminals –"

"Those arrests were needed to avoid suspicions," Kirishima explained.

Again, Shiba stared at Kirishima, completely stunned. Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine that one of the most respected police officers turned out to be one of Asami's men. If that were the truth, it wasn't a surprise that Asami reigned the underworld. It took Shiba another twenty seconds before he could finally speak again.

"The offer – it wasn't an actual offer?" Shiba asked again, just to be certain.

This time, it was Toru who answered. "No."

"But what happens if I accepted the offer?"

Asami retrieve his Dunhill cigarette pack from the inner pockets of his jacket. The action offered Shiba a full view of Asami's gun secured in his shoulder holster. Lighting his cigarette, Asami took his first drag before answering, "You already knew the answer, don't you Shiba Masaki san?"

Asami's golden eyes were so penetrating that Shiba fought back a shudder. "Ye—Yes."

"But even I was a little surprise with your refusal. It's an offer too attractive to be turned down," Asami added.

"It's a promise I made to myself. You saved me from that hell hole, gave me a job when I had nothing." Shiba looked away. "The offer was attractive but I had no intention of going anywhere."

Satisfied, Asami took a backward glance at Kirishima. The secretary immediately produced a small briefcase. He opened the briefcase, revealing a semi-automatic.

For a moment, Shiba looked tense as the crime lord removed the gun from its compartment but when Asami placed the gun on the table, the former policeman became confused.

"Asami sama?"

Asami stood up, walked to the door. As Kirishima opened the door for Asami, the crime lord glanced at a confused Shiba. "Welcome to Sion, Shiba Masaki kun. Report to the training center once we get back to Tokyo."

Shiba couldn't be more stunned.

_**OMAKE PART II** _

"Shiba, are you all right?"

Shiba looked up from the gun he was holding to his colleagues.

Kirishima walked into the cabin first, followed by Suoh, Toru and Ando. They took their seats in the cramped sofa and waited for Shiba to respond.

"Don't you have to accompany Takaba sama?"

"Takaba sama is with Asami sama at the moment. We had orders to retire for the night," Toru answered.

Ando grinned. "And we figured you probably need some company after what happened just now."

Suoh stood up and grabbed five glasses from the cabinet. "Heard what happened. I'm surprise you didn't notice Ando was acting it out. He was such a poor actor," the bulky guard said as he poured whisky on the glasses.

Ando scratched his head. "I told you I'm not good in acting, Suoh san. Toru san should have taken the task but he insisted that I should do it."

Shiba accepted the drink from Suoh, gulped it down. "I didn't notice you were pretending, Ando san. I thought you were nervous about someone finding out the secret meet up."

"That was why Toru wanted Ando to do it. Unlike Ando, Toru is too calm and Shiba would probably find out that Toru was only pretending," Kirishima said before looking at Toru. "Am I right, Toru?"

Toru nodded. "Ando is more suitable for the job because his reactions are more natural compared to mine."

Placing the glass on the table, Shiba stared at Toru. "Looking at you now, it's hard to know what you're even thinking about. I believe if you came instead of Ando, you'd fool me too." Shiba watched Suoh refilled his glass. "Are the interviews always this intense?"

"No," Suoh said, placing the bottle on the table. "Most guards went through normal interviews. Of course, their backgrounds have been screened prior to the interview but it's rare for the boss to conduct an interview like this."

"Then why –"

"Your background," Toru explained.

Kirishima nodded. "You're a former policeman, Shiba. Asami sama needs to know where your loyalty lies before he officially takes you under his wing."

Shiba sat back, rested his back against the couch. "I didn't know interviews could be –," he trailed off, thinking of a suitable word to reply. It took him a while before he finally muttered, "—like this. It's mentally challenging."

All three guards, saved for Toru smiled. As Shiba looked at his new colleagues questioningly, Suoh pushed another glass of whisky to Shiba's hands. "Believe me; your interview isn't as challenging as Toru's.

Kirishima and Ando couldn't agree more.

_**Xx Business as Usual- OWARI xX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> A/N: I have to admit, I am running out of ideas with Business as Usual. I am thinking to end the series and focus on It's a Family Affair, a spin off (and sorta continuation) from Business as Usual where Asami's children are the main characters in the fiction. But don't panic, it's just a thought. Leave a review and share your thoughts with me, okay?
> 
> A/N2: This chapter was meant to be light, which was why I didn't include a lengthy torture scene. I hope the fluffy scenes were acceptable.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the reviews!
> 
> To: Kuran, Ticketytwo, Misha1202, akiwanderlust, Amelita, Otala, Asarita, Yaoifav456, VykkiQ, famfic3112, Poinsettia, akishima_narure, iamcinta, Kitelester, ElleGC (ellurdur), Ninger, lunaazul013, lynxene, Lusia, loveable, akai_hana, Shahar, Delmire, MakotoNoTachibanana (IhaveFiveKidswithAsamiRyuichiInmyFantasy), Aida09, Bibbi2,Emily127, DeviousKitten, LadyJones83, Adalie Delacroix, Deang_Kast, chitrakrish, DarkPheonix1305, jlsnki, roxandf, Anggur, Itasha80, Aralaiqualasse, lola1201, lathalene, Deeney69, WaitingForTheEasternGlow, drjekyllandmrhyde10, Cai, Zueira, Lainie (mislainieous), keshinaruka, missekatte, Sharu, Rie, Kuro_neko, ayakochan22, selfdestruct, fisukisuki, KoharuBun, cwyaoi76 and ladyfeather - Arigatou Gozaimashita!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the super late updates. Thank you so much for your mails and pms and I’m so sorry for not taking the time to return the mails. I usually read them when I’m away from the computer and by the time I reach home, I have forgotten completely about it. Honto ni gomen nasai!
> 
> I won’t keep blabbing about my life. Please enjoy the story!
> 
> Edited by the wonderful RiveReinStyx. And if you see other mistakes, please pm me and I’ll change them. I was in a hurry to finish editing this as I am leaving to Europe for a short holiday. 
> 
> Finder Series and its characters are property of Yamane Ayano sensei. I’ll take Toru and the other OCs .

 

  **Xx Business as Usual Chapter 35 xX**

Asami checked his wristwatch. His expensive custom-made watch showed exactly half past one in the morning but the crowd at Sion showed no signs of slowing down. He was informed by his guards that there was still a line outside the club, waiting to get in.

 From the large windows of his office, he could see the packed dance floor below. Patrons were gyrating hips with one another, trying to show off their dancing skills. He wasn’t the least interested in them because unless it was Akihito on the dance floor, he wouldn’t give a damn.

Then again, if it were Akihito on that dance floor, he’d made sure that the crowd stood at least a few feet away from the boy. Sliding his hands into his dress pants, he pulled out the five-yen coin; the same one Akihito had given to him on the beach in Osaka and looked at it.

He thought about how Akihito had presented him the coin and smirked. The boy never failed to amuse him. When he first took Akihito in, he wondered how long his interests would last. The women in his life certainly lasted no more than a month and he thought Akihito was merely an infatuation. But a month stretched to two, and two stretched to four. By the time he realized it, he had kept the boy for more than two years. And instead of getting tired of Akihito, his desire to monopolize him grew.

Akihito’s body was perfection. The way the photographer moved beneath him, the sultry sound he made during their lovemaking; they reminded Asami of high quality cocaine that you could never have enough. He wanted everything from Akihito. He wanted the boy so bad that he was willing to invest a great deal of time and money to have him.

Pushing his thoughts away, Asami slid the coin back to his dress pants and scanned around the club. Satisfied that all his men were already in their respective positions, he sat and waited.

Usually he didn’t need so many men around but tonight was an exception. The head of Wu organization in Macau contacted Kirishima earlier that morning, expressing his intentions for a meeting at Club Sion. He had no dealings with the Wus so it piqued Asami’s interest why he would want to meet up. The Chinese mafia had been Fei Long’s greatest competitors of late, expanding his drug market right into Baishe’s territory.

A discreet knock had his attention shifted again. “Enter.”

“Sir, the VIP room has been prepared. The men are in their positions.”

Asami nodded. “Tell the men to be careful. From what I gathered, Wu is rather shrewd.”

The bespectacled secretary took a closer step to Asami. “Sir, we do not have any dealings with the Wus. Why do you think they want to meet us?”

“I’m guessing they know of our dealings with the Baishes and wanted to take over the position instead.”

“Pardon me for asking, Asami sama. Do you plan to have dealings with them?”

Asami looked up at his secretary’s worried face. “No. Baishe is far more reliable than Wu in many aspects.”

“Then why approve the meet up?”

“I’m rather interested in what they want. And –,” Asami halted, retrieving a cigarette from the pack before placing it between his lips, “—I’m interested to meet Wu’s new successor.”

Kirishima moved in to offer his boss light. “Wu’s new successor?”

“Wu died last of a heart attack last week. His son apparently committed suicide a few days later.”

Kirishima’s eyes widened, shocked with the information. “I haven’t heard about it.”

“I just received the news from the informant in Macau,” Asami said before taking a drag of his cigarette. He savored the nicotine before exhaling. “Wu’s death was low profile. I heard the succession ceremony wasn’t even a lavished one.”

Kirishima clasped his hands behind his back. “The news of Wu’s death could throw everything off balance and crumble the organization.”

“Especially when they have Fei Long as their rival,” Asami added. “Fei Long is an opportunist; he wouldn’t allow chances like this slip.”

A soft rap on his door had both of men look at the wooden door. Suoh walked in, bowed. “Sir, they’re here and – ,” the bulky guard hesitated.

“And ?” Kirishima asked.

“The leader is a woman.”

Asami stood up from his seat, buttoned his jacket. “This is getting interesting.”  

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

**_Eight hours ago_ ** **_–_ ** **_Mainichi Shimbun_ **

Akihito sat across Takeda’s desk in Mainichi Shimbun. The editor-in-chief, a stocky man in his fifties donned his usual shirt, khaki pants and suspenders. Hair combed to the back, Takeda squint his eyes through the huge reading glasses at the screen of his computer. He gave up reading and focused his attention on Akihito instead.

“So—,” he paused for a moment to look at Toru standing behind Akihito. “How are you?”

The greeting was understandably awkward and uncomfortable for both Akihito and the editor. This was their first face-to-face meet up after the Yamaguchi case. The former superintendent blew his identity as Asami’s lover, causing him to nearly lose his job as a result.

Takeda had not only stood by him, he offered information that eventually led to Yamaguchi’s downfall. But that didn’t stop Takeda from behaving rather awkwardly in front of Akihito.  In fact, he was so stressed that he accidentally knocked his empty coffee mug, dropping the file he was holding in the process. It was painful to look at.

“Takeda san, you don’t have to be nervous. I’m the same old Takaba Akihito.”

The editor looked around before leaning forward. “You can’t expect me to act like nothing has happened now that I know you’re Asami Ryuichi’s –,”  he halted, looking around to make sure no one was focusing their attention on him before whispering,, “—lover.”

Akihito rested his elbows on Takeda’s desk, leaned forward. “Just behave normally,” he pleaded. “And you’re playing favoritism here. I keep getting good assignments from you – low risks stake outs with high payouts. Sooner or later, people are going to talk about it.”

“I can’t risk if anything happens to you,” Takeda said. He opened his mouth to continue but another crime reporter came forward with some advice so the editor-in-chief was forced to halt their conversation once again. He jerked a thumb into the discussion room located at the other end of the room, signaling Akihito to wait for him there. The photographer stood up, ignored a few pairs of curious eyes and made his way to the room.

Takeda came minutes later, closed the door and stared at Akihito again. “Like I said, I can’t risk if anything were to happen to you. The president reminded me many times that you’d only be given low risk assignments.”

“I’m not a porcelain doll,” Akihito defended. “Besides, with Toru and Ando sticking close to me, I have more protection than the pop idols out there.”

“Who’s Ando?”

 _Shit._ Akihito had forgotten that Takeda wasn’t aware of Ando’s identity. The younger guard was always waiting in the car so Takeda had never seen him.

“Ando is my partner, Takeda san. We are both Takaba sama’s guards.”

Akihito quickly glanced at Takeda’s shocked expression. Either the editor was taken aback with the fact that he had two guards or surprised that Toru used the suffix ‘sama’.”

“Takaba, you have two guards?” The editor asked uncomfortably. “Asami san has certainly taken a liking to you,” he managed to say after a long pause.

The color on Akihito’s cheeks deepened. “I – I didn’t ask for it,”  he mumbled before snapping his attention back to the matter. “Anyway, that’s not the point, Takeda san. All I’m saying is, don’t play favorites. Just assign me to regular assignments.”

When Takeda once again looked uncertain, Toru answered, “Takeda san, Asami sama would not take interest in how you assign the tasks. As for Takaba sama’s safety, you do not have to worry. Ando and I will make sure of that and we will inform you if the task is deemed too dangerous for Takaba sama.”

Akihito sighed. “See what I mean? I can’t even go out to the convenience store in peace.”

Takeda shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He looked at Toru, as if he was seeking some reassurance before gazing at Akihito again. “Well, if Toru said so – ”

Akihito hated the fact that Takeda was more persuaded by Toru’s words than his but he couldn’t complain about that now.

“I have to say this Takaba. I actually had my suspicions about you,” Takeda continued abruptly.

“Suspicions?”

Takeda offered an awkward smile. “It was weird how you could afford Toru with your meagre salary. And the threads you wear to work? It doesn’t take a blind man to figure out they were expensive. I did wonder where you got them but never in a million years could I have guessed that they were from Asami Ryuichi.”

 

“Takeda san, please trust me when I say that I didn’t ask for those. Asami is a bas –” Akihito stopped himself from cursing his lover. He cleared his throat. “Asami likes to have things his way and I couldn’t even say no.”

The editor-in-chief casted a hesitant smile, obviously remembering what happened to his boss a few weeks earlier. After Yamaguchi was arrested, Asami Ryuichi had paid a visit to Watanabe’s office and although Takeda didn’t know what took place in the room, he knew it was bad enough to make the President shake violently. In fact, when Takeda entered the room after Asami left, he found the Watanabe breaking in cold sweat.

Takeda was no fool. He knew Asami must have done something to Watanabe. As an editor-in-chief, he heard many things about Asami Ryuichi. Most of them weren’t pleasant to say the least but there wasn’t any proof about Asami’s illegal activities so Takeda didn’t attempt to even run the story. Besides, he knew even without being told that Asami Ryuichi was a man he could not afford to mess with.  

He looked at the young man in front of him who didn’t seem to realize that he was going out with one of the country’s most powerful man. “Takaba, can I ask you something?”

When the younger man nodded, he dared himself to ask. “With Asami san’s wealth, you could easily live a good life. Why do you still want to work?”

“I’m not his mistress. I’m no gold digger, Takeda san. I earn my own keep.”

Takeda wanted to ask if Akihito was afraid being involved with Asami but with Toru watching like a hawk, he decided to keep his thoughts to himself. Besides, he wouldn’t be able to bear the consequences if Asami found out about it.

“My story aside, do you have any assignments for me, Takeda san?”

“Actually, that was the reason I called you today. I received an anonymous email yesterday and they told me that a certain politician will be meeting with someone from the yakuza.”

Akihito grinned. It was the story he had been hoping to cover. “I’m on it. Give me the location and details.”

Again, the editor-in-chief looked troubled. “Here’s the thing, Takaba. I couldn’t verify the story since none of my sources seem to have heard anything about it.” He looked up at a confused Akihito. “I can only ask you to do this because the meet up is at Club Sion tonight.”

“Sion?” Akihito looked at Toru. “Have you heard anything about it from Asami?”

The guard shook his head. “I am not aware of it, Takaba sama.”

Akihito focused his attention at Takeda again. “You’re sure?”

“No, that is why I wanted you to go. The place belongs to Asami san so it’s easier for you to gain access to the club. And if you found anything that you felt it shouldn’t be in the papers, you don’t have to report it,” Takeda said, passing a piece of paper containing the details to Akihito.

The photographer took the paper, scanned through it. “You mean that I should drop the story if I found out that the politician is actually meeting up with Asami.”

“That’s a blunt way of putting it but – yes. I don’t want to be caught with a mess.”

Akihito stared at the paper again. Takeda had a point. He wasn’t the type who would pass on a story just because Asami was involved in it but he didn’t want to repeat the incident with Ishida Atsuki. Ishida, a fellow reporter accidentally took compromising photos of Asami with a Chinese businessman and upon learning Akihito’s involvement with Asami, Ishida blackmailed him. The price of the blackmail was steep. Akihito was left with broken ribs and multiple injuries while Ishida nearly lost his life because of his actions.

“I’ll do it.”

Takeda looked relieved. “That’s great. I’ll count on you then.”

**_XX Business as Usual xX_ **

The woman had her back turn against him when Asami entered the VIP lounge. The black evening gown she wore hugged her body, showing off her curves. Her slender legs ended in a three-inch pencil thin heels, accentuating her height at least a few centimeters from her petite five feet five frame. She wore her hair in an elegant bun with a sparkling jewelry at the side; a sign that indicated both business and casual.

She turned slowly, deliberately,  just as Asami entered. Her large grey eyes sparkled as she offered Asami an alluring smile; which he translated as sexual power.

“Ryuichi,” she began, offering her hand. The five men chaperoning her stood behind her uneasily, no doubt feeling insecure about their guns being taken away prior to entering the club.

“Keiko,” Asami replied, took the offered hand in a firm handshake.

She offered a surprise look before giving Asami a robust laugh. “I’m surprise you remember me.”

Asami released his hand and took his seat without waiting for Keiko to do the same. “I do not forget people easily.”

Keiko didn’t seem to mind the rudeness and ease herself gently on one of the expensive couches in front of Asami. She gave her full wattage smile. “Especially since we shared a bed many years ago.”

 _Kogetsu Keiko,_ Asami recalled. She was one of his former lovers.  No, they had never been lovers. None had been until Akihito came along. She was just one of his many bed partners whom he did not care.

She had been one of those night club hostesses and by chance met her during one of his meetings with a business partner. He had just established Sion and the company was taking its baby steps in the industry. Asami admitted he was infatuated with Keiko back then, most likely for her highly ambitious plans and sharp tongue.

Their bodies were once very compatible but like many others, he soon got tired of Keiko’s antics. He knew she wanted power and he was careful not to give her any of that. Tired of waiting, Keiko left without a note.

As Asami looked at her now, he questioned his sanity of keeping her for six months. He should have kicked her out by the second month rather than burying himself in the pursuit of wealth. In the back of his mind, he knew there would be a day when he couldn’t even stand to look at her without irritating the hell out of him.

“How are you?”

“I’m well enough to enjoy a few simple luxuries in life.”

Keiko took the champagne glass and sipped it. “A few luxuries? You’re too modest, Ryuichi. After defeating Chey Rith in Cambodia, you became the don of the underworld.”

“I’m sure it’s an exaggeration,” Asami replied before leaning back against his seat. “I’m sure you’re not here for old times sake. Why don’t you start telling me why you’re here?”

“Serious as always,” Keiko murmured but she smiled anyway. Placing the glass gently, she crossed her legs, purposely showing off her thigh through the high slit of her dress. “I’m sure you’ve heard the tragic news about my husband’s death.”

 “I did. But I don’t see what it has got to do with me.”

“My husband was obstinate. He wanted the Wu clan to overtake Baishe’s position but we both know that Baishe is too powerful.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “So you came to me, thinking we can form some sort of partnership?”

I”ve always admired sharp thinking,” she said before uncrossing her legs. “What do you think? If we join forces, we will be indestructible. The Asian market will be ours.”

“I failed to see what’s in for me.” Asami accepted a cigarette from Kirishima and lit it. He took his time, savoring the rich expensive taste of the tobacco before staring at an impatient Keiko. “Sion and Baishe are already in partnership and I have to add, the current partnership is working remarkably well.”

There was a faint irritation on Keiko’s face and she fought to maintain her charm. Locking her eyes on Asami, she ordered her men. “Leave the room for a while. I need to speak with him privately.”

As her men began to protest, she glanced backwards, piercing her sharp gaze at them. They fell silent before walking out of the room reluctantly.

“Dismiss your men.”

“Boss,” Kirishima began but Asami quickly cut him off.

“I have nothing to speak to you in private. You can speak in front of us.”

There was a hint of annoyance but Keiko masterfully hid it. “It’s fine. It’s not Kirishima’s first time being the third wheel.”

Eyes never left Asami, Keiko stood up from her seat and walked slowly towards Asami. Her hand raised to her hair, removed the thin stick that held her hair together and let it fall freely.

The way Keiko was moving towards him, the way she batted her eyelids and put on her megawatt smile, it brought nothing but annoyance. He thought of Akihito who would glare his fiery eyes at him; he thought how the boy would always lied about wanting him but ended up screaming his name during the climax of their lovemaking; and he immediately felt his pants tightened.

 

He snapped his attention back to Keiko, who was in the process of reaching her hand to the back of her dress, no doubt trying to unzip it.

Both he and Kirishima whipped out their guns at the same time.

“Relax, I’m merely trying to undress,” she murmured.

“I’m not concerned about you pulling a gun out of that dress,” Asami said, his voice hard.

 

Even with the gun aimed at her, Keiko wasn’t unnerved. There was no doubt in Asami’s mind that she had used the same technique on others. “Come on, Ryuichi. It’s just a little fun for old times sake,” she said, reaching out to Asami’s lap.

Asami caught her wrists and pushed her away. She fell backwards onto the couch, her eyes widened in surprise and hurt.

“Does your men know what you were about to do?” Asami asked, his lips curved into a thin, mocking smile. “Or are they used to seeing you sleeping around?”

Her pale cheeks turned crimson in anger. She stood, and raised her hand, “You bastard!”

The crime lord caught her hand easily and flung it away.  “I don’t normally hurt women but don’t try me, Keiko.”

The soft, almost inaudible tone had Keiko staggered back a little but she wasn’t about to back down. After all, no one said no to her before. She fixed her dress, hair and sat again.

“Was it because of the boy?” When Asami did not reply, she continued, “I heard you’re keeping a boy with you. And rumor has it that you’ll kill anyone who dares to touch him.”

As if trying to test the waters, Keiko moved a seat closer to Asami. She took out her phone, placed it on the small table. “He’s a beauty, Takaba Akihito.”

At the mention of Akihito’s name, Kirishima pushed Keiko down on the couch, pinning her down by her neck and pointed a gun between her forehead. “Boss, just give the order and I’ll fire.”

Saying nothing, Asami stood, staring at Keiko in his downcast eyes. “The rumors are indeed accurate,” he said as he buttoned his jacket. “So, think carefully before you go after Akihito. I don’t appreciate people touching my property.”

“Kirishima,” he ordered and the secretary released her.

“You would do so much for the boy?” Keiko spat in disbelief. Her hands went to her neck, rubbing her bruised throat. “You prefer a man’s body over a woman’s? Over me?”  

Asami took a backward glance. He couldn’t deny that Keiko is more attractive now than she was many years ago, but he wasn’t the least interested in a face that had gone under the knife in the name of beauty. In fact, he wasn’t interested in anyone but Akihito.

Saying nothing to retort back, he allowed Kirishima to open the door. He walked out, leaving Keiko behind as her puzzled men rushed inside the room to tend to her.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

 

“Takaba sama, you sure you don’t want to go inside?”  

Akihito turned around. Camera on his hands, he stared at the lanky guard in front of him. “No, I rather stay here. Only at this rooftop can one see Sion so clearly. Other buildings have mostly obscured the view,” Akihito said before turning his back at his guard.

“How did you know to come here?”

The photographer squinted his eye as he looked through the viewfinder, adjusting his lens at the same time. “I used to take photos of Asami from here before the bastard found out and sent Suoh to come after me.”

Since they were basically at Asami’s turf, Ando had parked the car and joined them on the rooftop. At Akihito’s demand, both Ando and Toru promised not to inform Asami about his assignment. It took the photographer a lot of reassurance but he finally managed to convince his guards that it would make more sense to do a stake-out rather than waltzing into Club Sion with his camera.

 “Takaba sama, you could have asked Kirishima or Asami sama about it. It’ll save you the effort of crouching here for hours,” Ando said.

“That takes half the fun away. I haven’t done a stake-out in front of Asami’s club for a while so I’m pretty pumped right now.” The photographer said before looping the camera strap around his neck and rubbed his hands together. “Damn it, it’s so cold today.”

Toru took off his trench coat and draped it around his master’s shoulders. “This is the middle of January, Takaba sama.”  The guard produced a heat pack and slipped inside the coat.

Akihito jammed his hands inside and nearly purred at the comforting heat radiating around his palms. “What about you, Toru? Don’t you feel cold?”

The lanky guard shook his head. “I’m used to extreme weathers, Takaba sama. Don’t worry about me.”

Ando leaned against the concrete wall, looking at his master. “Besides, if Asami sama knew you caught a cold because of this, we’ll be in deep trouble.”

Decided that he was warmed enough, he took out his ungloved hands—only to quickly slip them back inside the warmth of the heat packs. He knew he should have worn his gloves but it was difficult to fiddle with his camera when he had them on so he purposely left them in the car.

“If I get a cold because of this, it’s my own problem. So, if the bastard made both of you responsible, I’ll kick his ass.”

“Don’t take Ando seriously,” Toru interjected and gave his partner a silent stare and the younger guard immediately dropped the subject.

“Just joking. Anyway, I can’t literally kick his ass yet. I’m still working on my moves,” the photographer responded and resumed his position.

They waited another 20 minutes silently before the boy felt his fingers went numb, from the cold. Checking his wristwatch, Akihito realized that it was nearly three in the morning, which meant that he had been waiting for close to four hours.

He cursed. “Damn it, did Takeda mix up the dates?”

He peeped at the club again. The men guarding the club showed no indication that they were cold despite the freezing temperatures. There were still a few people standing outside smoking but the crowd had lessened considerably compared to two hours ago.

“Is Asami still inside?”

“I am not entirely sure, Takaba sama. Should I confirm with Kirishima?” Toru answered, his hands on his phone.

“No, don’t bother. That’ll blow my cover.”

Akihito checked his fancy watch piece that Asami had given on his birthday. It was well over three hours already but he wasn’t about to give in. He had done longer stake outs and he damn well could do this; even if it meant freezing his ass out.

He checked his lens again, using it like a binocular. His heart thumped when he noticed a few men in suits walked out of the club. Akihito was positive that they weren’t Asami’s men, which meant someone of importance was leaving the club soon.

They didn’t look Japanese, much to Akihito’s surprise. They had the looks that leaned towards Chinese although Akihito couldn’t be sure. Most Asians shared the same skin tone anyway. Before he could decide which nationality that the men belonged to, a woman walked out.

She wore a black dress, paired with a black fur overcoat to keep her warm. Her loose hair cascade down her oval shaped face, her pale grey eyes were calm and emotionless as she stood in front of the men bowing before her. She stood for a while, looking around. For a moment, Akihito swore she was looking right at him but since it was only a swift moment, he dismissed the idea.

 _How could she know that I’m here?_ Akihito scolded himself.

The lady lingered for a few more seconds before something caught her attention. She gave a backward glance, her eyes lit up almost immediately and her pink lips curved.

Akihito couldn’t tear his eyes away from the lens. The way the woman changes her demeanor, the way she acted in front of her men; Akihito knew, she was beautiful and dangerous.

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, the photographer resumed his cameraman mode and took few successions of photographs. He turned his attention to the front door, presumably at the person that the lady was waiting for.

It was Asami, flanked with Kirishima and Suoh. Akihito was rather surprised that Asami had dealings with her because she didn’t look like the type of person Asami would venture business with. A surge of jealousy built within Akihito but pushed it away scolding himself, _ridiculous!_

With the wind billowing around her coat, she sauntered towards Asami. She put on her megawatt smile, so star bright that Akihito had no doubts that she was seducing Asami.

Unsure if they were the ones his viewfinder should capture, Akihito took a few shots halfheartedly – and nearly froze; and it wasn’t because of the chilling temperature that numbed his fingers.

The lady had leaned forward and kissed Asami on his lips.

Akihito gasped, dropped his camera; it would have fallen on the concrete floor if it wasn’t for the camera strap around his neck. He couldn’t watch anymore. He clenched his numbed hands into fists, fighting the tears threatening to fall.

“That bitch!” Akihito heard Ando said but he didn’t bother responding.

“Takaba sama,” Toru said urgently and when he didn’t elicit a response from the boy, he whipped out his phone to call Kirishima.

Ando knelt beside the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Takaba sama, there should be an explanation –”

 “Ando –,” Akihito whispered and both guards went silent. “—Take me home.”

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

The ride home was uncomfortable for both Ando and Toru. Ando had to be reminded a few times to concentrate on his driving while Toru kept looking at the rear-view mirror, checking on his master.

Toru hadn’t seen Akihito so pale. Whether furious or happy, the fire on Akihito’s eyes never burned out. Even when he was captured and tortured in Cambodia, his master was strong willed and resilient. But the Takaba Akihito Toru see now was pale white, his eyes dull and glazed.

Kirishima couldn’t be contacted and Toru couldn’t blame him. With so much happening at the main entrance of Sion, the secretary couldn’t be possibly checking on his phone. He left a text, informing briefly what had happened, assuring that both he and Ando would look after Akihito in case he tried to flee the penthouse.

By the time Ando parked the car at the garage, Akihito stormed out of the vehicle without waiting for his guard. Toru managed, just barely, to catch up with his master as he escaped into the private elevators. As the doors to the elevator doors open, Akihito dashed to the penthouse and slammed the door behind him. This time, Toru didn’t pursue. Leaning against the wall outside the penthouse, Toru contemplated his next move when Ando came rushing in.

“Shit, Toru san. We should have informed the boss that Takaba sama was doing stake out outside the club,” the younger guard said worriedly.

Toru understood his partner’s fear. He too, shared the same thoughts when they were on their way home a moment ago. He was forced to admit of his failure and didn’t want to imagine what the boss would do for his incompetence but he would not cower and run. It wasn’t his style.

His phone beeped discreetly, signaling an incoming text. Calmly, Toru read the text before looking at his partner. Maintaining his poker face, he broke the news Ando had been dreaded to hear.

“Asami sama is on his way home and wants us to stand by.”

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Asami strode out of the private elevators to the penthouse where Toru and Ando were already waiting. He got the news shortly after Keiko left and hadn’t been pleased that Akihito had seen the little incident outside his club.

He would have put a bullet between her forehead if they weren’t outside the club. Two policemen on patrol were hovering nearby and he believed Keiko pulled that little act because she knew for a fact that he wouldn’t have her harmed with law enforcements standing by.

“Toru.”

“Asami sama,” both Toru and Ando greeted simultaneously before turning to greet Suoh and Kirishima.

Asami glanced briefly at the closed penthouse door before resting his icy gaze on his guards.

“Report,” he said in a tone that made his guards tremble.

The lanky guard straightened his body; place his hands behind his back and began his report. He spoke calmly, clearly and by the time he was finished, the entire hallway went silent. Ando was almost glued on his spot, too worried to even speak while his colleagues bore a disconcerting look.

When Asami slid his hands inside his pocket to retrieve a cigarette from the pack, Ando took a step back, obviously worried if their boss was going to whip out his gun. The tension was unbelievably high as they waited for the crime lord to speak.

“So –” Asami said after exhaling the smoke into the air. “—Takeda passed information to Akihito about the stake out?”

“Yes, sir,” Toru replied before kneeling on the floor. Ando quickly followed suit. “Asami sama, for my failure to inform you about the stake out in front of Sion, I’m ready to accept any punishment.”

Asami took another drag of his cigarette, savoring its rich aroma before exhaling. “Akihito can be very persuasive but you should know better than that.”

“Asami sama, we deeply apologize. We do not wish to offer any excuse for our failures,” Ando said and the duo bowed lower.

Ignoring Akihito’s guards, Asami turned his attention to his own. “Kirishima, run through Sion’s guest list yesterday. Look for anyone who fits the description. Suoh, get a few men and have Takeda brought here.”

As the two seasoned guards walked away to carry out their orders, Asami focused his attention at his men kneeling in front of him.

“Stand,” he ordered and watched them obeyed his commands. “Toru, Ando; this will not be repeated,” he said coolly.

“But Asami sama –”

“There is obviously something more to it than this. Even if you had informed me about it, it wouldn’t have changed anything,” Asami said, his golden eyes narrowed again. “Get Kirishima to fill you in the details. Do you have your guns with you?”

The guards nodded.

“Toru, arrange more guards around Akihito. He remains in your sight at all times, are we clear?”  

Toru and Ando bowed. “Yes, Asami sama.”

“Good. Toru, assist Kirishima. Find out who emailed Takeda about the stake out.”

“Sir, is this a set up?”

“There might be; something isn’t right,” Asami admitted as he stared at the cigarette between his fingers. There was a good length for him to take a few more puffs but he didn’t feel like smoking anymore. He took out a pocket ashtray, crushed it out.

“How is Akihito?”

Ando stepped forward and offered to take the ashtray from Asami. “Not too well, sir.”

“Takaba sama hasn’t spoken a word since the incident,” Toru said quietly.

“Ando, remain here for another hour. If Akihito storms out of the penthouse, have him followed.”

As the duo bowed at his requests, Asami turned to enter the apartment.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

As expected, the apartment was dark and quiet when he entered. The hallway was dark, so were the rest of the house and the only light in the penthouse came from the floor of their closed bedroom. Slowly, he opened the door and found Akihito sitting in the living area, staring at the darkness outside. There was a neatly packed bag resting beside him.

Asami willed himself not to jump into conclusions. “Akihito,” he called, expecting the boy to fume like he always did. When Akihito did not respond, Asami took another step forward.

“Akihito,” he said again, this time his voice was cool. He stopped whatever he was about to say as Akihito turned to face him. The boy was pale, his face white and the fiery eyes that Asami loved was gone, leaving them dull and glazed.

“The woman in front of the club–,” Akihito took a painful gulp. “—she was one of your former lovers.”

It was a statement rather than a question.

“She was; many years ago,” Asami began calmly but when Akihito yet again did not offer a response, frustration and rage took over.

“Whatever it is that you’re thinking, it is not true.”

Akihito took the bag on the couch. “I need to go.”

Asami grabbed Akihito’s arm before he could move past him. “You’re dead wrong if you think you can walk out of here, Akihito,” he said in a voice so dangerously soft.  

Akihito flung the older man’s hand away as the he raised his head to meet the crime lord. “Try me. I’m not your property.”

“I hate to repeat this every time but you are mine.”

“I’m not your pet. You don’t own me,” he said before laughing somewhat miserably. “Besides, I’m doing you a favor. You can bring her here when I’m gone.”

Insulted and furious, Asami grabbed Akihito again and pushed the boy to their king size bed. He caged Akihito’s hands, brought them above his head and glared. “If I wanted to fuck her, I would have done it at the club. What you saw was an act of a cunning woman who tried to worm her way back into my life.”

“From the way you looked at her, it doesn’t seem you mind.”

“You’re judging me based on that?” Asami growled and watched his young lover closed his eyes, most probably regretting his choice of words. After a pause, the boy opened his hazel eyes and the fire he had a moment ago was once again, gone. His face was an utter misery now.

Asami loosened his grip and Akihito took his chance to escape.

“I need to go,” the boy repeated.

“Akihito,” Asami growled and the boy halted his steps.

“I’m not going to disappear. I just need time to think.” As he placed his hands on the doorknob, he halted. “I’ll be at Toru’s apartment,” he said and left.

Asami never felt like killing anyone so much like he did right now.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

“The firewalls are double encrypted; this is like trying to penetrate a concrete wall with a plastic knife. Whatever we’re doing now, it’s not working.” Kirishima removed his spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“The emails Takeda claimed to have received from someone is also wiped out. I can’t trace the IP address without it,” Toru added before looking at the secretary. “The security level is so high that I need time to hack into it.”

The secretary put on his spectacles again before focusing his attention on the fourteen-inch screen of his laptop. “I have a bad feeling about this, Toru. The anonymous emails, the top-notch security – it doesn’t sound right.”

“Do you really think Keiko staged it?” Toru asked.

“She doesn’t have the tech skills but she is a smart woman. With her power in the Wu clan, she could have employed anyone to do that. But until we get proof, it remains as a presumption.”

Toru checked the time. It was past six in the morning and any minute now, Suoh will be bringing Takeda in. When he thought how his mistakes had caused Akihito misery; and how it could possibly put Takeda into a trouble, Toru immediately felt guilty. He should never have kept the assignment a secret from his boss.

“Takaba sama?”

At the mention of Akihito’s name, Toru snapped into attention and trailed his gaze to where Kirishima was looking. His master was standing at his genkan with a small overnight bag.

“Takaba sama,” Toru stood up immediately.

“Ando, what happened? Why is Takaba sama here?”  Kirishima asked. “Where is Asami sama?”

Ando made an eye contact with Kirishima, one which the secretary understood immediately.

“Toru, can I stay over tonight?”

Nodding his head, the guard lead the boy to the spare room. Toru thought it would be wise not to allow Akihito to use his own room, seeing how it would cause misunderstanding with the boss. With everything else that was happening, it was the last thing he wanted.

Without a word, Toru went to his kitchen and opened the cabinets to prepare hot tea for the boy. From the way Akihito looked when he walked into the apartment, he knew that the altercation between his boss and the photographer had been bad.

Kirishima had once mentioned during their drinking session that it was hard imagining Akihito leaving Asami because he played an important part in the boss’s life. Sure, Asami’s actions were often deemed erratic when it concerned Akihito but Toru thought that Akihito’s presence also created a perfect balance.

 _Kirishima was right._ Toru thought as he brought the cup of hot tea inside the room where Akihito sat.  Just the mere thought of Akihito breaking up with Asami was enough to scare him out of his wits.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

His mind blanked. When Asami walked out from Sion, Akihito didn’t think there was anything between Asami and the woman. After all, he was well aware Asami knew many beautiful women, maybe even slept with them in the past. Akihito dug on Asami’s former lovers when he was actively pursuing the crime lord but after they were together, he stopped. Besides, he wasn’t interested in how many women or men Asami had bedded anyway.

Watching how the woman had held Asami’s face intimately in her hands, how she pressed her soft, luscious lips on his lover; it sent shock waves through Akihito. He knew Asami didn’t initiate the kiss, understood perfectly when Asami explained that the woman was someone who wanted to worm her way back into his life.

But the bigger question was; would Asami want to cheat on him?

It shook him to the core realizing how well-suited they were. In the car, he looked at himself through the reflection of the tinted glass and for the first time, he doubted his existence in the crime lord’s life.

He wasn’t particularly good looking nor did he have any special skills. He was at best, a little above average than the others but it wasn’t enough to be the partner of Asami Ryuichi.

 _She_ , Akihito noted, _was different._

He cursed. He hated behaving like a jealous, possessive lover; hated the fact that he let emotions cloud his thinking.

“Takaba sama?”

Turning to the door, he saw Kirishima and Toru at the door. He said nothing as he crossed his legs on the couch, all the while watching Kirishima pull a chair next to him. Toru and Ando followed the secretary inside the room and remained standing near the door.

“I brought you some tea,” Toru said, passing the cup to Akihito.

He accepted and took a few sips, recognizing the smell of chrysanthemum immediately.

“Takaba sama,” Kirishima began again. “I don’t normally pry into Asami sama’s affairs but what you saw earlier was a misunderstanding.”

Holding the cup between his hands, Akihito looked away. “I know,” his voice was all but an audible whisper.

The answer surprised the guards. “Sir, if you know that it was a misunderstanding, why –” Ando halted when Kirishima held his hand up.

“Asami san hadn’t been in contact with her for a very long time. Their relationship – no, there was never one in the first place,” Kirishima said, pushing up his spectacles. “Their communications ended after Keiko disappeared more than ten years ago.”

“She left Asami?”

“Yes.”

 _So she walked out._ Akihito thought miserably. He bet on his entire savings that Asami never had anyone walking out on him before so Keiko’s disappearance battered Asami’s pride. It was only natural that Asami would show interest in Keiko. There was a connection, a history between the two.

_Did he ever love her?_

As if Kirishima heard him, he answered, “No.”

He studied his lover’s loyal secretary’s face and there wasn’t a hint indicating that Kirishima was lying.

“Takaba sama, Asami sama was never seriously involved in her. I dare to say that he thought nothing of her even after she walked out.”

Akihito looked at the cup. He wanted to ask more but since his mind was still digesting the information, he remained silent.

“I’m not sure if I should be the one telling you this but don’t doubt the boss. He was never as involved with anyone than you,” Kirishima explained. “He went through lengths for you; it was something he hadn’t done for anyone.”

Akihito opened his mouth, wanting to find out more when Kirishima’s phone rang. The secretary checked the phone, stood up almost immediately.

“The boss calls for us,” Kirishima said to Toru. “Ando, you remain here with Takaba sama.” He turned back, offered a smile. “Think about what I said, Takaba sama.”

And think was all Akihito did when he was left alone in Toru’s office.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

“Suoh just texted; he’s on his way up with Takeda.” Kirishima stepped into the private elevator. “Let’s hope Takeda can shed some light about the emails. If he backed up his data, it’d be perfect.”

“There must be some sort of electronic trails. No one can perform a complete wipe out,” Toru interjected as he strode out from the elevator to the penthouse.

Suoh and Kanda were already at the door with Takeda. The editor-in-chief was dressed in a large shirt and khaki pants, evident that he wasn’t given much time to dress before Suoh hauled him out from his apartment.

He looked more afraid than tired and Toru couldn’t blame him. Takeda had originally been afraid of Asami so being summoned to the penthouse must have scared the hell out of him.

Kirishima filled Suoh in quickly and the bulky guard’s troubled looks only intensify Takeda’s fear. Kanda was ordered to standby at Toru’s apartment while the four of them brought the editor inside the apartment.

The smoke permeated the air when they went inside. The crime lord, dressed in his perfectly pressed three-piece suit, sat on the three-seater couch. His hair was perfectly combed to the back, his hands steady as he held his cigar between his fingers. If the guards didn’t know any better, they would have thought Asami was about to entertain an important guest.

But beneath his calm demeanor, Kirishima noticed that his master’s golden eyes were on the dangerous side. He knew just how dangerous Asami was when he was quiet, knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to use the gun currently resting on the coffee table. His boss was a time bomb, ready to explode any moment.

“Sir,” Suoh said carefully. Apparently, he too, noticed Asami’s foul mood. “I’ve brought Takeda here.”

Asami drew in the smoke from his expensive cigar, blew it out slowly. He did it a few more times quietly, much to the discomfort of his guards before setting the cigar neatly on the ashtray.

“Suoh, bring our guest here.”

The guard gripped Takeda’s arm, dragged him to where Asami sat.

“Sit down.”

Unsure where to sit, Takeda merely stood. Again, Suoh came forward and pushed him on a single-seater couch.

“I believe this is our first meeting, Takeda san.”

Takeda could only nod as he clutched his briefcase tighter across his chest. “It’s –it’s a –a pleasure to finally meet you, Asami san.”

Asami took his glass of brandy from the table and sipped it. “Do you know why you’re here?”

“Your men told me in the car.” The editor looked around uncomfortably. “I swear I didn’t know who the sender was.”

Ignoring Takeda, Asami turned to his secretary. “Kirishima?”

“Sir, we haven’t gotten anything yet.” Kirishima bowed deeply. “There were layers of encryption that requires time breaking into.”

“Asami sama, most of the data were also wiped off. Whoever who did this, they have skills,” Toru explained. “I’m positive that there’re electronic trails but we need more time.”

Takeda was pale as death after hearing the explanation, most probably realizing that his privacy can be invaded any time.

Pleased with Takeda’s reaction, Asami spoke again. “Takeda san,” he said softly and watched the editor jumped from his seat. On purpose, he took his gun from the coffee table, checked its condition before narrowing his eyes on Takeda. He was already bathing in cold sweat.

“Why don’t you start telling me from the beginning? From the time you received the mail?”

With shaky hands, the editor took a white handkerchief he always kept in his pocket and dabbed his forehead. “I – I –I got it three da—days ago.” He wiped his face again and took a deep breath. “The—there wasn’t any name on the sender. It contained details of a politician having a secret meeting in Sion.”

“Which politician?”

“It – it wasn’t mentioned,” Takeda gulped and quickly continued when he noticed Asami’s displeasure looks. “Information like this is nothing new in the media industry. Some informants prefer to remain anonymous but that doesn’t mean that their information is bogus.”

“So you send Akihito to Sion without verifying the sources?”

“I had my doubts. That’s – that’s why I asked Takaba san to check it out. I was afraid that the politician turned out to be your acquaintance. “Takaba – Takaba san,” he corrected, “—would have known if the story is meant for public consumption. I told him to drop the story if he finds anything suspicious.”

“Toru, is that what he said?”  The crime lord asked the lanky guard standing behind Takeda.

“Yes, sir. Takeda san voiced his concerns over Takaba sama’s safety and told him to abandon the story by all means if he deemed it inappropriate.”

Satisfied with Toru’s report, Asami placed the gun back on the table, much to Takeda’s relief. “Do you have a copy of the email?”

Takeda rummaged through his briefcase and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. “I printed it out, just in case.” He passed the paper to Asami. “And I made it a point to backup my files daily because I was worried the crappy computer of mine dies anytime.”

“You have the soft copy?”  Kirishima’s voice was both excited and urgent at the same time.

Again, the editor rummaged through his bag and this time, he produced a hard disk drive. “They’re all here.” He passed the disk to Kirishima. “Uhm, I also have it backed up in my private email account, if that interests you.”

Kirishima’s smile spread, as though as he had won the jackpot. “Asami sama, with these, Toru and I will be able to find out the culprit.”

Nodding his head in approval, Asami turned to Takeda again. “You did well.”

Obviously not expecting the praise, the editor bowed in relief. “I’m happy to be of service.”

“Takeda san?”

“Y—yes?”

“You’re among the few whom I know would not betray Akihito. Don’t disappoint me.”

For the first time, Takeda managed a smile. Wiping his forehead again, he said, “I always thought of Takaba as my own son.”

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

As Takeda was led out of the penthouse, Asami allowed himself a moment to think of the situation. He didn’t buy that the entire fiasco was an unfortunate coincidence and was quite certain that it was part of Keiko’s schemes.

He knew Keiko. A troublemaker who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Wasn’t it why she left years ago; to pursue a rich older gentleman that could give her almost everything she wanted? Now that he was successful, she came back, in hopes to rekindle their relationship?

 _Don’t fuck with me,_ Asami thought as he gripped his gun.

He had to admit, Keiko IS smart. Becoming Wu’s new leader meant Asami couldn’t kill her as he pleases without risking a war between himself and the Chinese Mafia.

 _No matter,_ the crime lord smirked. _Two can play the game._ Defeating a woman as shrewd as Keiko would require patience and very soon, he’d give her a taste of her own medicine.

“Kirishima,” he called. “Call Suoh, Ando, and Toru here.”

“Certainly,” the secretary answered before taking out his phone.

As Kirishima carried out his task, Asami lit his cigar again, smoke in silence as he waited for his guards to gather in front of him.

 

When they finally did, he studied his guards individually. They were all different, yet they share a common trait –Loyalty. Just the very fact pleased Asami.

“Suoh, I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything, sir,” Suoh said.

Waving his hand on the couch, Asami’s lips curved. “Sit down, gentlemen.”

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

The silence in Toru’s office was both comforting and deafening at the same time. Akihito knew that Ando was outside. Kanda arrived a few minutes ago but he could hardly hear them. Either they didn’t talk or they had mastered the art of sign language.

The room was simple yet elegantly furnished. A minimalist at heart, Toru kept the room practically empty, saved for a laptop and a few books with titles Akihito couldn’t comprehend. His gaze moved to a samurai art piece on the wall, admiring it for a moment before turning his attention to the laptop.

Without thinking, he stood up, grabbed his camera bag. Plugging his memory card in the computer, he sat on the chair and waited for the images to load. The images loaded faster than he expected and before he could decide if he wanted to see the photographs, he found himself staring at the thumbnails of the photos he took earlier that evening.

Can he see them again without an emotional breakdown?

Akihito contemplated deleting them but curiosity got the better of him. He doubled clicked the images and regretted his decisions instantly.

As a journalist, he was a trained observer so he immediately noticed that there was something different when Asami looked at Keiko. The crime lord looked slightly irritated but there was also something Akihito couldn’t quite explain. Perhaps it was the connection that Asami had once shared with Keiko.

_Was Asami interested in her because she walked out on him in the first place?_

_Stop this, Akihito._ Behaving like a jealous lover who frets and sulks when an ex-lover shows up, it was so uncharacteristic of him.

Leaving the files as they were, he stood up and sat on the couch again. He could feel his head heavy and the back of his head started to pound. It had been close to 24 hours since he last slept and all the negative emotions made him so tired. He willed himself to stop thinking, closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

The dreams chased him. When he woke up, he couldn’t remember any of his dreams and instead of getting better, his headache got worse. He blinked a few times, expecting to find himself staring at Toru’s samurai paintings. But Toru’s elegant painting had been replaced with the familiar ceilings he woke up to everyday.

Realizing where he was, he tried moving but found that his hands were bound above his head. His feet were also spread, with each side tied to a corner.

“What the hell?” he cursed.

“Awake, Akihito?” Asami drawled.

He glanced sideways and noticed the bastard lover of his sat on the side of the bed, watching him. The crime lord had showered and changed into his business suit but he looked like he hadn’t slept at all.

“You bastard, untie me.”

“No.” Asami climbed on top of Akihito, gripped the boy’s chin. “You’re going to listen to me.”

“Talk—” He writhed against the bondage. “—but untie me.”

“So you can run away again?” Asami golden eyes went a shade darker. “I don’t think so, Akihito. You’re going to listen to me, whether you want to or not.”

Akihito recognized the tone. It was so cool that it felt like ice; and it chilled him to the bone. He tried looking away but Asami gripped his face, forcing him to look straight at the golden eyes.

“If I intended to run away, I wouldn’t have gone to Toru’s apartment.”

“You know perfectly what I’m talking about. You didn’t want a confrontation so you chose to believe what you saw and escaped.”

“I –,” Akihito tried to deny but nothing came out of it.

Asami loosened his grip but he was still hovering on top of him. “So –,” He said almost too softly, “—why don’t you tell me what is running in your mind?”

Akihito almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Bastard, how could he push it back to him?_

“I’m not that one who got a kiss from a woman, you bastard!” His hazel eyes burned with anger. “I’m not that one who had past connections with her and I’m certainly not the one who’s thinking to bed her!”

Asami cupped Akihito’s cheeks again. “Just who do you think you’re talking to?”

“Go ahead,” Akihito urged, although he didn’t know what Asami would do. “Do whatever you want. I’m nobody anyway. Just untie me and I’ll be out of here in two breaths.” His voice shook at the last line, a sign that he was about to break down any minute.

 _Get hold of yourself, Akihito. Don’t cry._  

“So, you’re thinking that I wanted that to happen? You think I cheated on you?” The crime lord’s eyes went dark.

“I don’t know what to think,” Akihito’s voice cracked as tears began to well up.  “At first, the thought didn’t cross my mind. But when I saw you with her, I just – I just thought that both of you looked good together.” Akihito stared at his lover.

“And –,” Asami’s voice turned icy cool, “—you’re judging me based on that?”

“I’m a trained observer; I know what I saw in the photographs.”

“No, you chose to believe what you saw. Instead of confronting me, you ran away and assumed I was interested to rekindle the relationship,” Asami said, infuriated. “When did you become such a coward, Akihito?”

The disgust in Asami’s voice hurt Akihito in more ways he could imagine. Head turned to the side, he stared at the couch by the window. He hated it; hated the fact Asami was right. A part of him wanted to escape because the reality would mean an end to their relationship.

Realizing that he had accomplished nothing but pissing the Asami off, he took a deep breath before looking back at the golden eyes staring furiously at him.

“You’re right about me being a coward,” his voice hardened. “I’m not going to run away, Asami. If you want to end this, let’s do it here and now.”

Asami’s frustration turned into anger and insult. “End? You seemed to be forgetting your position here, Akihito.”

He ripped Akihito’s shirt, bend down to bit his nipple. “You’re mine.” Asami placed a hand on Akihito’s mouth to stop him from responding. “I have no intention of ending things here. You think I’d get myself shot by Fei Long if I had intentions to end things with you? You think I’d travel to Hong Kong and Cambodia to reclaim you if I want to dump you?”

Akihito tried to wriggle away but Asami was far stronger.

“I’m not finished, Akihito,” Asami said as he gripped his lover’s cheeks, forcing the boy to look directly at him. “I’d rather drag you to the pits of hell with me than let you go, do you understand?”

The final statement hit Akihito and he stopped struggling. He looked at the older man whose golden eyes never left his; and knew that Asami was serious.

“I –” he began poorly but nothing came out.

“I thought I made my feelings clear at the beach; or have you already forgotten about it?” The lack of response from Akihito further infuriated the older man. “Answer me, Akihito.”

His eyes were swimming as memories came flooding back. The confession in the car while they were heading to the beach, the guards Asami hired to keep him from harm, the trouble he went through in Hong Kong and Cambodia to get him back from the most dangerous criminals –everything came back in an instant.  

“I’m – I’m sorry,” he finally whispered.

For a moment, the crime lord did not respond but his gaze softened. Releasing the boy from his bounds, he took his coat and covered Akihito’s naked torso before ruffling his head. “Are we clear now?”

“I feel like an idiot.” Ashamed, he buried his face in Asami’s expensive jacket. The scent of his expensive tobacco calmed him almost immediately.

Asami pulled the boy to him. “I’m pleased that I don’t have to point that out for you.”

“Bastard,” came the soft reply.

“And let me point out the obvious, since you have definitely lost some sense. Your astute reaction is the result of Keiko’s manipulation.”

Akihito pulled back, staring at Asami in astonishment. “What?”

“You’re a journalist, Akihito. Just think. You think everything is a coincidence? The kiss outside Sion was well timed and perfectly executed.”

For the first time, Akihito looked confuse. “But – for what purpose –”

“—this,” Asami interrupted. “—to get you worked up. Your reaction is exactly what she wanted,” he said finally before letting the boy go.

Akihito lay on the bed, dumbstruck with what he had heard. He knew he was supposed to counter Asami’s argument, yet nothing came out. Asami had been right; how could he be stupid to fall into the trap of a clever woman? Didn’t Asami go to Hong Kong to get him? Didn’t he save him from the sadistic hands of Kuroda and Chey Rith?

And instead of thinking straight, he let jealousy get the better of him. Behaving like a brat whose favorite toy was taken away from him, Akihito never felt so pathetic than he did now.

He contemplated a response and was wondering how he should end the awkward situation when Asami crushed his mouth onto his. Akihito responded by looping his hands around Asami’s neck and pulled him in.

He felt Asami tugged at his pants, felt wet slick fingers slid into him, moving in and out. “Hurry,” he whispered and the crime lord complied by spreading his legs and taking him hard and fast.

Asami was rough. There was no finesse in the lovemaking but the feelings were mutual. Like a man clinging to his life, Akihito clung onto Asami desperately. He cried out when the older man bit his lips and neck, moaned when he bruised his skin on purpose as Asami slammed into him.

Akihito climaxed quickly, violently, crying out Asami’s name as he did. Showing no mercy, Asami continued to plunge into him until they both surrendered to pleasure.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

“We’re a mess,” Akihito commented as they lay on the soiled sheets on their king size bed.

“We are,” Asami agreed and tightened his hands around Akihito’s shoulder.

Akihito took Asami’s words and the intimacy as a sign that his mood had improved. A sense of relief but he knew it wasn’t over. Feeling ashamed and remorseful for his childish behavior, Akihito desperately wanted to apologize.

He had caused so much trouble. Asami probably had to let go his billion-dollar empire unattended for hours because he was busy sulking.

“I’m sorry,” whispered.

His head was on Asami’s shoulder so there was no telling of his reactions. He waited for a while and when there was no response, Akihito began again, “I heard a little about her from Kirishima. Why did she leave?”

There was a short pause before Asami replied, “We weren’t lovers. We stay with each other to satisfy our needs. I sensed she wanted more than that but it was something I wasn’t ready to offer. She soon left without a word.”

“And you didn’t go after her?”

“No.”

For some weird reason, the answer pleased Akihito immensely. Hiding his urge to smile, he got up and stared at the crime lord. “That’s surprising, considering you’re a possessive bastard.”

Asami pulled Akihito to the bed, reversed position so he was hovering above Akihito. “She’s not my possession; you are. So if you run away, I’ll invest a great deal of money and men to go after you and drag you back to where you belong.”  

As much as Akihito wanted to begin his usual charade of ‘I’m not your possession’, he couldn’t hide his inner satisfaction. “I won’t make it easy for you,” he said, smiling.

Obviously surprised by Akihito’s reaction, Asami smirked. “Don’t challenge me.”

Akihito wanted to reply when a loud bell chime rang in the stillness of the room. He recognized the alarm almost immediately.

“Shit, I lost track of time. I have an assignment –some fancy charity dinner at a hotel.” He scrambled to get up but Asami held him back. “Hey, I’m going to be late. I only have two hours before the show starts and it’s customary for the press to arrive at least ninety minutes earlier.”

But Asami held him down again. “We’ll get there.”

“We?” Akihito asked, puzzled.

When his lover flashed his trademark smirk, Akihito knew that he wasn’t going to like what was coming.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

As Akihito rushed to get himself ready, Asami stood in his home office, dressed in his white designer shirt and pants. He fixed the black tie that Akihito gotten for him for Christmas before moving on to the cufflinks. He caught a glimpse of the defected five-yen coin that he had left on the table a few hours earlier.

He stared at it for a moment and thought how Akihito had stood bravely in front of him at the Container Handling Terminal in Osaka. The boy had his blood all over him, his shirt was nearly torn but his eyes were fierce and strong willed. It was a reaction Asami couldn’t forget.

A knock on his home office brought him back to present. Slipping the coin into his breast pocket, he gave orders to enter.

His loyal secretary and guard entered first, followed by Toru and Ando. “Asami sama,” they greeted simultaneously.

“Any updates?” he asked as he put on his vest.

Kirishima stepped forward. “Sir, Toru and I managed to track the IP address and we are in the process of tracking the registered owner.”

“Asami sama,” Toru began, “I’m in the midst of breaking into layers on firewalls of the service provider to obtain the particulars.”

Asami sat on his leather chair, placed his hands on the arm rest. “Can you get it done?”

Toru bowed. “Yes, sir. The security is tight, as expected of a multimedia company but it is nothing that I can’t do. I will have the particulars in an hour.”

“Good. You’ll stay here to complete the task.”

Ando bowed. “Sir, Takaba sama has an assignment in fifty minutes. Should I call Kanda?”

The crime lord nodded. “Call Shiba as well.”

“Understood,” Ando replied and stepped outside briefly to complete his task.

“Suoh,” Asami called his trusted guard. The bulky guard immediately stepped forward and bowed before him. “About the task I asked of you earlier –”

As if worried that someone might be at the door eavesdropping, the bulky guard locked the door and moved closer to Asami. He spoke in a low voice, explaining to Asami about his findings. The remaining two guards in the room were surprised with the information but the crime lord remained calm with the news. When Suoh had finished, Asami stood up, put on his watch and looked at Suoh again.

He smirked.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

“I don’t get why we need to wear suits for the event,” Akihito grumbled as he tried to fix the tie in place.

He was already running late for his assignment, thanks to a certain bastard messing him up. By the time he rushed out of the room with his untucked shirt and uncombed hair, his lover was already dressed to the nines. How he managed to get ready on time forever remains a mystery.

Asami pushed Akihito’s hands away and took over the task of fixing the tie into place. “We have about forty minutes.”

Akihito’s eyes went to slits but didn’t make any attempt to push Asami away.  He skimmed over to Ando and Kirishima who were seated across them in a limousine. As expected of the secretary, Kirishima looked unperturbed with the public display of affection but Ando’s ears had turned red.

It was a pity Toru couldn’t join him because the lanky guard was in many ways, a good help. He was told that Toru had some work in the apartment so Shiba was called instead.

“You do, I don’t. We need to be there early to take photographs of the guest arrivals.”  Akihito checked his watch and nearly groaned. “Takeda will fry my ass if I couldn’t get the photos for him.”

Asami thought of Takeda’s fearful face a few hours ago and nearly smirked in response. He said nothing about their meeting, knowing that would trigger Akihito’s nerve if he knew. Asami was positive that Takeda wouldn’t even dare to open his mouth if Akihito went back empty handed.

“You look good in a suit,” Asami commented when he finished helping the boy.

Akihito looked at his own designer suit. “I hate wearing them. And let’s hope that someone wouldn’t realize how costly this thing is. My colleagues might think that I’m overpaid.”

“You are wealthy for a cameraman,” Asami pointed out.

“I didn’t buy those. A certain crazy man bought them and hid them in the closet.”

The crime lord smirked. “How fortunate of you.”

Akihito smiled; he couldn’t help it. He enjoyed the normalcy between them and liked the fact Asami was paying him a little bit of attention. He shook those thoughts away, mortified that he was behaving like an attention seeking child.

“Kanda, drop me off at the end of the street.” He grabbed his backpack.

Kanda looked uncertain with the instruction. “But –”

“I can’t be getting out of the car with Asami. He’s the guest and I’m the cameraman. Plus, the less people know about my existence, the better.”

When Kanda looked troubled by Akihito’s request, Asami spoke. “Kanda, stop the car at the junction.”

“Yes, sir.”

The car pulled to a complete stop at the side of the road and Akihito got out of the vehicle.

“Ando,” Asami called when the guard was about to alight the car.

“Yes, sir?”

“Don’t let him out of your sight. If you see Keiko anywhere, pull him away.”

Ando nodded. “Understood Asami sama.”

Asami watched his lover ran down the block with Ando and Shiba trailing behind him. He waited until they disappeared from his sight before he commanded Kanda to drive.

“Sir,” his secretary spoke. “I received news that Keiko had left the country an hour ago.”

It was a small relief that Keiko left. She wasn’t dangerous to say the least but she is a manipulator. A foreign woman climbing ranks in a male dominant organization meant her intelligence shouldn’t be underestimated.

His phone rang again and this time it was from Suoh. He read the text message and his lips curved.

“Asami sama, we’re arriving shortly,” he said and noticed his boss was preoccupied with his phone. “Sir?”

Kirishima took the phone and read the texts from Suoh. His eyes widened. “Sir, this is—”

**_Xx Business as Usual Xx_ **

Akihito barely made it to the event. The placed was swarmed with people, with reporters clicking the cameras away as guests paraded down the red carpet, dressed in their finest evening wear.

He watched his fellow cameramen worked and cursed. He was slightly late so all the good spots had been taken by other reporters. He could always use his lens for shoots but he wouldn’t be able to get a full shot.

“Takaka sama, we reserved a spot for you,” Ando said as he guided Akihito to a place right at the front.

Makoto stood at the front line with another guard Akihito couldn’t recognize. When he came forward, the two guards allowed Akihito and Ando to take their places before quietly withdrew.

“He did this?” he asked, referring to Asami.

Ando looked around, and after confirming Shiba’s location, he looked back at the photographer. “Yes, Takaba sama.”

Akihito took a few shots of the artist walking on the red carpet. “Bastard,” he muttered affectionately.

He took consecutives shots for nearly an hour, satisfied that none escaped his radar. Asami didn’t show up on the red carpet, which was expected since the crime lord preferred not to have his photos splashed on the front page of the newspaper.

When the event started, Akihito went to the designated seats for the media. He noticed Shiba in the mix of reporters and Kirishima was as usual, by Asami’s side. He took a moment to look at Asami, admiring his god-sent sculptured face.

A loud applause broke Akihito’s thoughts about a naked Asami in bed. He shifted his focus back to the stage, took a few more shots of a few important people passing their mock checks before heading back to the reporters’ room to work with the photos.

Akihito liked using his own sophisticated equipment in the apartment better but they had to get the photos sent before the cut out time for printing. The reporters were already sitting in front of their computers, typing the story as quickly as they could. The photographers were all crammed in one corner, uploading and airbrushing the photographs to make it look presentable for printing.

A few cameramen were exchanging photos; some were talking on the phone while others were simply minding their business. It was a typical press room scenario. Makoto reserved him a computer so Akihito hardly had to wait. He took his seat, and saw Sanada right next to him.

“Takaba,” he greeted warmly.

Sanada Hideki and he shared the strangest friendship. Aside from Kou and Takato, the entertainment journalist remained the only person who knew about his relationship with Asami. Sanada had sworn that he wouldn’t spill about Akihito’s relationship with Asami and the promise had not been broken since.

“Sanada, you’re here to cover the event too?”

The entertainment reporter grinned. “Takeda asked me to. He said there were too many guests and asked me to help out with the photographs.”

“He’s probably intimidated by the amount of photographers other agencies are sending.”

Sanada laughed. “True. We’re outnumbered by at least three people here.”

Akihito plugged his card into the computer and started working. “I just hope Takeda isn’t going to cut our payment into half because there’re two of us here.”

Sanada’s face fell. “Damn it, I forgot about that.” He took his phone out. “I’m going to call him and confirm with him. If he made us share our salary, I’ll sabotage the photographs.”

Akihito had to laugh. “I’m with you. Tell him that.”

Sanada stood up. “I’ll get a drink in the meantime. You want something?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Great. Hey, I’ve edited a couple of photographs just now. Check them if you want.”

As Sanada left the room to make a call, Akihito peered over what his friend was working on, comparing photographs. Sanada was both a cameraman and a journalist but he tends to lean towards writing. His skills weren’t bad and Akihito did find a photo or two he could use.

Ando remained standing behind him, playing the part of an assistant photographer and Shiba was ordered to be on the lookout at the front door leading into the press room. Akihito continued tweaking the photos as fast as he could. He checked the time and cursed.

He had less than two hours to finished everything and send them to the editor. Thankfully, he could work fast and by the time Sanada came back into the room holding two cups of juices, he already finished editing four photographs.

“So, what did Takeda say?” Akihito asked as he took the paper cup from Sanada.

Sanada sipped his drink. “He agreed to pay us full. I wonder what cause a change in his stingy mind. He isn’t usually generous.”

Akihito took two huge gulps of the chilled lemonade Sanada gave him. “Where did you get this?  Usually reporters are only served bottle mineral water.”

Sanada sat in front of his computer and began editing the remaining photographs. “Thanks to you, we get to drink something nice for a change.”

Puzzled, the photographer turned sideways and stared at his friend. “What do you mean?”

“A waiter passed them to me. Said that they were from Asami san,” Sanada mumbled, his eyes never left the screen.

 _It’s weird_ , Akihito thought. Asami usually wouldn’t do that. Besides, he had Toru and Ando so there wasn’t any need to get another person to pass him a drink. He stared at his drink again.

_What sort of games is the bastard playing right now?_

Behind Akihito, Ando can’t help but to share the same thought. _Why would the boss asked someone else to deliver the drink to Takaba sama? Was he one of the guards?_

 _No, it couldn’t be._ He did a quick calculation and realized that there were at least six guards in the building and according to Kirishima, none of them were in waiter’s uniform. _Did the boss change the security line up last minute?_

Ando looked at the drink again. He watched Akihito took the glass, raised it to his lips; and he felt uncomfortable all over. Something was very wrong here but he couldn’t put his finger where.

He was positive that Asami did not order the drink to be sent to Akihito. _Wait a minute, if Asami sama didn’t order that, who did?_

With that thought, Ando snatched the glass just as Akihito was about to drink.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?”

Ignoring Akihito’s questions, he whipped out his phone and called Shiba. The former policeman rushed in and before Ando could explain his suspicions, Akihito started to groan, all the while clutching his stomach.

“I don’t feel so good,” he managed to say before closing another hand across his mouth. He grabbed the press souvenir bag he gotten earlier and vomited in it.

Beside him, Sanada experienced the same symptom although his wasn’t as serious as Akihito.

“Shiba, call Kanda. Have the car ready,” he ordered before carrying Akihito. “Bring Sanada too.”

Ando raced to the entrance, ignoring other reporters’ curious glances at them. He rushed through the long corridors to the back exit and pushed the doors open. Kanda was already standing with the car door opened. He placed Akihito inside the limousine, waited for a sickly Sanada to climb in before urging Kanda to rush them to the hospital.

“What’s wrong with Takaba sama?” Kanda asked worriedly.

“I don’t know,” Ando said, wiping the cold sweat on Akihito’s forehead. The boy was stiff in his arms and legs and began breathing rapidly. “But if my assumptions were right, both Sanada and Takaba sama were probably poisoned.”

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Kirishima stood behind Asami the crime lord spoke to a few business associates. His trained eyes scanned the room, satisfied. The guards were all in place and there was no indication of a security threat.

The secretary checked his time. The event ended nearly half an hour ago and any minute now, Asami would be leaving the place. He hoped Toru would have the information ready by now and they could start identifying the source of the email.

He was almost a hundred percent positive that it was Keiko who sent the email to Takeda. It couldn’t be a mere coincidence, seeing that there weren’t any VIP guests in Sion that night. Normally, they needn’t go through layers of investigative work to find proof. After all, they didn’t have to follow protocols like the police. However, this involved the mafia. They couldn’t barge into the headquarters and demanded answers.

His phone vibrated in his dress pants and while he usually does not answer phone calls, he found it compelling to at least check the caller. His heart sank when he noticed the caller’s ID.

“Kirishima.”

Ando’s panicked voice rang out. “Kirishima san, we’re bringing Takaba sama to the hospital.”

“What happened?” Kirishima asked, struggling to remain calm. What Ando told him had his hair stood up. “Are you sure?”

The guard hesitated a little. “I’m not a hundred percent but Takaba sama showed symptoms of poisoning.”

Kirishima looked at Asami. The crime lord was still in deep conversation with his business partner. “I’ll inform Asami sama. Call Kanzaki sensei now.”

“Kirishima san,” he heard Shiba spoke. “Get the glasses. They’re in the press room. Some poison leaves the body quickly so we need to get them tested.”

“I will see to it,” he said and disconnected the call. He signaled Makoto and instructed him to get the samples from the press room before approaching his boss to break the bad news.

“Asami sama,” he said and whispered the rest into his ear.

His boss showed no reaction to the news, mainly because his business partner was still standing right in front of him. He excused himself, citing a business agreement he needed to look into and strode out of the room.

“Kanda has taken the limousine. Toru is coming in another car,” Kirishima informed just as Makoto came running with two pet bottles containing lemonades.

“Got them, Kirishima san. I poured them in the empty pet bottles so they wouldn’t spill,” he said breathlessly before showing them to Asami.

As the BMW driven by Toru drove to the main entrance, Asami slid inside. Kirishima sat next Asami while Makoto took the passenger seat.

“Toru, when we reach the hospital, pull up the surveillance feed. I want to know who passed the drinks to Sanada,” Asami ordered, his voice so dangerously soft that it made even Kirishima shiver.

“Yes, Asami sama,” Toru answered before taking the file on the passenger seat and passed it behind to Kirishima. “I tracked down the owner of the IP address who sent the mail. His information and address are also included.”

Kirishima opened the file, scanned through the information. “He lives in the outskirts of Tokyo, sir.”

“Send the men. Have him picked up and questioned,” Asami said, retrieving his cigarette from his coat. “I’m in no mood to play games. Get him to talk, whatever means possible and after that, kill him.”

Kirishima bowed. “What about the waiter who served the drinks?”

Asami took a long drag before exhaling. “Find him.”

No one said another word as the car sped towards the direction of the hospital.

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

Akihito wouldn’t stop vomiting. He felt he had lost controls of his muscles because he couldn’t even talk. He felt so sick, so terrible that his stomach began to cramp. Covering his mouth, he willed the nausea to stop but that only generated more saliva.

His felt his chest hurt and by the time he reached the hospital, his heart was beating so furiously that it was about to burst. He breathed slightly better when someone placed an oxygen mask over him but that didn’t last long. Before he realized it, he closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness.

Ando watched Kanzaki sensei and a team of experts wheeled Akihito into the operation room helplessly. Sanada was also placed on the stretcher and was pushed to a separate room, only his situation wasn’t as severe as Akihito. He complained of severe nausea but his muscles weren’t stiff and he was breathing normally.

The guard paced outside the operation theatre, furious with himself. Beside him, Shiba kicked the concrete walls, sharing Ando’s sentiments about the entire incident.

“How could we have not known?” Shiba said as he curled his fist and punched the wall.

“If I ever find out which bastard did this – I’ll—”

“Leave that to me.”

Recognizing the owner of the voice as Toru’s, Ando looked up and saw his partner walking towards him. Asami was behind Toru and Ando didn’t have to guess to know that his boss was extremely displeased. The muscles of his face tight, his golden eyes had somewhat darkened and his mouth grim. If looks could kill, he probably had dropped dead by now.

“Asami sama,” Ando knelt immediately. “I’m a failure. I should have seen it coming.”

Kirishima bowed in front of Asami. “Sir, we were too careless. The news that Keiko had left the country gave us an excuse to relax. We did not foresee that this would happen.”

Asami glanced at the blaring red lights of the operation theatre before focusing his attention back to his guards. His secretary had been right because as much as he hated to admit it, even he didn’t see that coming. He looked at both Shiba and Ando who by now, shivering slightly. They most probably dreaded what sort of punishment they would receive for their failures.

As furious as Asami was with the incident, he wasn’t an unreasonable man.  

“Ando, Shiba, stand.”

Surprised took over the guards’ faces but they didn’t disobey the order. In somewhat hesitant moves, both men stood. It was then Kanzaki sensei strode out from the emergency room with another doctor, both still dressed in operation robes.

“Asami sama,” he greeted and bowed.

“How is Akihito?”

Kanzaki sensei straightened his body and took a clip board from the doctor standing beside him.

“Ando-kun was right about the poison. I had Takaba sama’s blood sent it for a tox screen. There were high levels of arsenic in his bloodstream—,” he said, passing the clipboard to Asami. “—and it is enough to cause cardiac arrest and death an hour after ingestion.” 

Asami slid his hands into his pants, curled them in anger.  

“Takaba sama is currently going through hemodialysis to remove the poison.” The doctor bowed. “I’m afraid I started the treatment even before the tox screen results came back. If I were late, the poison might bind to the tissues and this can be life threatening.”

“Sensei, can we see him?” Ando asked.

“He’s still inside doing dialysis. It might take a few hours,” Kanzaki sensei paused before looking at Asami worriedly again. “Asami sama, the after effects of acute arsenic poisoning is serious. Takaba sama might develop some degree of nerve damages and might even have cardiac and liver problems in the future.”

“And how is the other boy?” Asami asked, referring to Sanada.

The other doctor standing beside Kanzaki stepped forward, bowed. “He is doing all things better considerably. His tox screen indicated that he was poisoned by arsenic but his levels aren’t as high as Takaba sama.”

“And why is that?”

The doctor could offer nothing but a mere speculation so Ando took his chance to step forward. “Sir, when the drinks arrived, Sanada-kun merely sipped his drink while Takaba sama took a huge gulp.”

Finally cleared, both Kanzaki sensei and his young protégé disappeared into the emergency room again.

“Asami sama, the men reported that he had caught the waiter who served the drinks to Sanada. He is currently detained in warehouse number three,” Kirishima said, his hands on his phone. “They are awaiting further instructions about the matter.”

Controlling his anger, he said harshly. “Detain him at the warehouse. I’ll deal with him myself.”

As Kirishima murmured the instructions on the phone, Asami walked into the emergency room. A long corridor with glass panels greeted him first. He scrubbed his hands to avoid contamination, all the while looking through the glass where Akihito lay in the middle of the huge room.

His dutiful secretary pushed the main door opened and he walked inside. His pants were all that left of Akihito’s expensive evening wear. The jacket had been discarded while the white shirt was cut opened by the medical personnel. He had an oxygen mask over him, presumably because of his shortness of breath.

He groaned a few times and gagged as though as he wanted to vomit but his eyes remained shut. There were at least four different needles poking his delicate skin, two presumably for the dialysis and a few others for IV drips. Another machine was hooked to measure his heartbeat and blood pressure.  

And despite the best medicine and equipment his money could afford, Akihito didn’t look like he could recover anytime soon. His heartbeat spiked for a moment, causing Kanzaki sensei to be alarmed.

 

“Sensei, cardiac arrest!”

Asami pushed the connecting door open, strode to his lover. His breathing labored, even with the oxygen mask. Kanzaki sensei checked his pulse, barked instructions at his team and proceeded to administer a jab into the IV drip.

He waited for a while and when the breathing finally slowed down, the doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

“Kanzaki sensei,” Asami said, his eyes never left his lover, “take care of Akihito.”

The elderly doctor bowed. “He’s in for a rough night but the team will be here to monitor him until he pulls through.”

Since the crime lord didn’t think he could stand there without destroying something, he walked out of the room hurriedly. He had never been this furious. True, there were many times Akihito was hurt but not once he had seen his lover so vulnerable. If Akihito reached the hospital any minute later, he was positive the boy would die.

Kanzaki’s warnings about the arsenic poisoning rang hollow in his mind. Even if Akihito survived the arsenic poisoning, he’d most likely suffer from life-long liver and nerve problems. It was something that he couldn’t even imagine.

He strode out of the emergency, entered the private waiting room where his subordinates were already waiting. He scanned his men; his eyes hard, rigid and cold.

“Kirishima, get me the background of the waiter who served the drinks to Akihito.”

It was Toru who stepped forward with the file. “Sir, already done,” he said, passing the file to the crime lord.

Without a word, Asami read the file and his eyes immediately narrowed. The burning hard gaze had everyone silent, knowing that a single sound would trigger Asami’s displeasure. Finally, after a few minutes, he closed the file, passed it back to Toru.

With a gaze that could kill someone, Asami stood up, signaling Toru and Kirishima to follow him.

The two guards obeyed, knowing that the information had just released their boss’s inner pyscho.

**_Xx Business as Usual Xx_ **

Kirishima walked out of warehouse number three, feeling slightly green. In the years that he served Asami, he thought he had seen it all but apparently, he was wrong. The assassin, or what was left of him, was tortured in ways Kirishima hadn’t thought possible.

His partner for the night, Toru looked slightly uncomfortable for the first time. Even the bravest man couldn’t take in the grotesque killing.

The assassin should have known it, Kirishima thought as he slid into the limousine with his boss. After what happened to Sakazaki, the message was loud and clear. Touch Akihito and you pay.  He saw what happened to Akihito in the emergency room. He heard what Kanzaki sensei said to Asami. And he had never seen his boss so furious. The way Asami looked at Akihito in the emergency room; he was ready to blow everyone’s brains out.

The secretary took a backward glance as the car drove out of the warehouse. They had eliminated the man responsible behind Akihito’s poisoning but Kirishima knew that the main culprit had yet to be caught so killing that man could hardly appease Asami’s anger.

“Toru, get me reports on Akihito.”

The lanky guard immediately took out his phone and dialed Ando’s number. He spoke in a low, quiet tone on the phone, occasionally nodding his head before replacing the phone in his pocket.

“Takaba sama has been transferred to the suite. Kanzaki sensei and his team are still monitoring him but he is reported to be stable.”

“Get Ando to tighten the security around the hospital. He has permission to use the gun.”

“Understood, sir.”

Asami took out his gun, fiddle with it. “Kirishima, have you gotten confirmation from Suoh?”

The secretary checked his phone and nodded. “Suoh just sent me this,” he said, passing his phone to Asami.

“Good, we’ll fly to Macau in three days.”

Kirishima’s eyes widened. “We’re going to Macau? But sir, we’re entering a foreign territory. Isn’t that unwise?”

For the first time, Asami’s lips curved almost evilly. “I have something that’ll shake the entire organization and bring it down.”

**_Xx Business as Usual xX_ **

**_** to be continued**_ **

 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of this chapter is based on a few reviewers’ requests. I got stuck so many times trying to come out with the plot of this story because it’s hard to imagine the type of women Asami had dated in the past. I hope Keiko’s character is somewhat passable.
> 
> Please don’t kill me for the cliffhanger! I promise I’ll update as soon as I can! Again, thank you so much for reading! Share with me your thoughts by leaving a comment in the comment section.


End file.
